Poke-Odyssey 2001
by Cullen
Summary: A sequel to the Incredible Poke-Odyssey where Cameron battles in a whole new league.
1. A Whole New League

Hi everyone. ^_^ Thank you all so much for reading my first Poke-  
Odyssey series and requesting that I write a sequel. Well, wait no   
longer cuz here's the very first chapter of Poke-Odyssey 2001! ^_^  
  
Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 1  
  
A Whole New League  
  
Cameron Fusterman was peacefully sleeping in his bed covered with a   
quilt with all sorts of Pokemon designs sewn into them. As the sun   
shone into his room, he started muttering something in his sleep. "Oh   
Reiko!" he moaned. "I did it! I've caught every single species of   
Pokemon and been just declared the world's greatest Pokemon master!"   
And he started puckering up his lips only to feel something moist and   
slurpy touch them. Cameron suddenly woke up and found his Sandshrew   
Sandy sitting on top of his chest smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning Sandy", smiled Cameron coming back to his senses. "And   
how's my little mighty mouse this morning?"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy giving his master his trademark claws up. Just   
then, Cameron heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
  
"Good morning birthday boy!" called out a woman's voice. "Are you   
coming down soon? Seymour and I got breakfast on the table."  
  
"Good morning Jenny", called out Cameron rubbing his eyes. "I'll be   
coming right down!" and he got out of bed dressed only in blue jeans   
and his Pokebelt. Cameron reached for his glasses, put them on, and   
went over to his bathroom mirror to examine himself on his 15th   
birthday. He brushed his teeth, took a Fearow shaped comb and started   
combing his nice blond hair. Then he looked at the scars on his chest   
that just wouldn't seem to disappear. He got them from landing on a   
prickly Sandslash a year ago. Cameron looked at his Sandshrew that was   
happily curled up on his bed and remembered the time he insisted that   
Sandy evolve into a Sandslash. Boy, did Cameron feel terrible about   
that and he had to learn the hard way too on what would happen if Sandy   
did become a Sandslash. Those permanent scars were his reminder.  
  
Cameron just left the bathroom, picked up Sandy and started hugging him   
lovingly. "Shrew?" asked Sandy wondering what brought this on.  
  
"I'm just grateful that you are who you are", smiled Cameron as he felt   
Sandy's sandpaper like skin rub against his already scarred skin. He   
then gently put Sandy down and went over to his window.  
  
He gazed at the beautiful town known as Pallet where he now resides.   
It was hard to believe that this once peaceful town fell under the   
power of the evil Team Rocket a year ago. And it was also hard to   
believe that Cameron was once an ordinary Pokemon fan from Trenton,   
New Jersey. That day certainly changed when he got pulled out of his   
own world forever and ended up here in his favorite anime world where   
he now lives in a police station with a pretty policewoman and her   
poetry-loving scientist husband.  
  
Cameron walked over to his dresser to get a shirt. That's when he   
looked at the stuff that was sitting on the dresser. Cameron smiled   
as he saw the first picture. It was himself with his adopted parents,   
Seymour Scientist and Officer Jenny. They had just gotten married   
about a couple of weeks ago and they were going to start their   
honeymoon right after Cameron's birthday. The next picture was Cameron   
holding Sandy and next to him was his best human friend, Ash Ketchum,   
holding his Pikachu. They had spent the next few months training for   
the Indigo League games and they became very close. The third picture   
was his girlfriend Reiko who was wearing a prison shirt and holding the   
number 1249. Cameron was waiting for the day Reiko would be released   
from Viridian Juvenile Hall so they could start dating, but she needed   
to serve her time for being a Rocket assassin.  
  
And finally Cameron looked at the badge he earned for finishing in the   
top 16 in the Indigo League games. He remembered that day well.  
  
START OF FLASHBACK:  
  
Cameron, Ash, and Ash's long time rival Gary Oak had just arrived at   
the Indigo Stadium where they, and lots of other Pokemon trainers were   
going to compete in the annual Indigo League games. They had trained   
hard for many months and they were hoping that at least one of them   
would bring the winner's trophy home to Pallet. Cameron did great so   
far in the first four rounds, but when his fifth round came up, he   
was paired up to battle against Gary. "This was gonna be nerve-  
wracking!" thought Cameron knowing that if he'd lost, Gary's obnoxious   
ego would grow and he'd make fun of Cameron for losing.  
  
It was a three against three match on a green field. Cameron sent out   
his Slowking while Gary sent out his Dodrio. "Dodrio, tri atack!"   
commanded Gary. All of Dodrio's three heads cawed out and started   
creating a glowing triangle launching it at Slowking.  
  
"Quick Slowie! Use your blizzard attack!" commanded Cameron. "Slow!"   
said Slowie as he shot a blizzard from his mouth smashing the triangle   
and freezing Dodrio into a block of ice.  
  
"That's impossible!" cried Gary. "Slowkings are one of the slowest   
Pokemon around. How could it've defeated my super speedy Dodrio?!"   
Cameron just smiled secretly remembering that time he aimed an X-Speed   
device at Slowie making him a whole lot faster.  
  
"GRRRRR!" grumbled Gary as he pulled the frozen bird back into its ball.   
"You were just lucky that time! But just because you and Ashy-boy are   
big heroes doesn't necessarily mean that you'll beat me, Gary Oak,   
leader of the Pallet Rebellion! Go Arcanine!" and released a giant   
orange dog onto the field.  
  
"That isn't smart", thought Cameron. "Sending a fire type to batlle my   
water type Slowie. Unless he has a good strategy. Uh, Slowie", he   
commanded getting out of his thoughts. "Show 'em your whirlpool attack!"  
  
"Slow!" said Slowie as he shot a tornado of water trapping Arcanine in.   
Gary just smiled as he watched the watery whirlwind surround his poor   
dog.  
  
"Why is Gary so happy?" wondered Cameron. "Doesn't he care about his   
Pokemon at all?" Just then, Slowie had run out of water and the tornado   
disappeared. Everyone saw that Arcanine was gone and a huge dug hole   
was standing in its place. "Uh, oh!" thought Cameron nervously while   
Slowie was looking around with question marks surrounding him.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1", smiled Gary knowing what was gonna happen next.   
Suddenly, the ground exploded and Slowie got thrown back and knocked   
himself out. Even that Shellder shaped helmet couldn't protect him   
from Arcanine's powerful dig attack.  
  
"SLOWIE!" cried Cameron as he saw his Slowking all dazed while little   
Pidgeys flew around his head. Cameron then looked at the scoreboard   
and found that both he and Gary each only had two Pokemon left to use.   
He quickly called back Slowie and released another Pokemon. "Donnie,   
I choose you next!" said Cameron as he released his Donphan onto the   
field. "PHHHAAANNN!" trumpeted the elephant.  
  
"Arcanine!" said Gary. "Silence that nose up with your flamethrower   
attack!" Arcanine howled and shot out a bolt of fire at Donnie. But   
Donnie just used his endure power to withstand the flames.  
  
"Good work Donnie", called out Cameron. "Now put out that flame with a   
rollout!" Donnie then rolled himself up into a huge tire and prepared   
to run over the huge dog.  
  
"Arcanine, take down attack now!" commanded Gary. Arcanine charged at   
full speed at the oncoming tire and slammed Donnie out of the ring and   
into a peanut stand.  
  
"DONNIE!" cried Cameron as he saw his Donphan lying unconscious on his   
back while smiling for he had peanuts stuck in his trunk. Then the   
scoreboard showed that Cameron had only one Pokemon left to use.  
  
"Your final Pokemon better be your best one!" laughed Gary.  
  
"Just you wait!" called out a determined Cameron as he pulled Donnie   
back into his ball and took out his final ball. "Sandy, it's up to you   
now!" he said as he released his Sandshrew onto the field looking tough-  
eyed at the huge dog.  
  
"This should be over real fast!" laughed Gary looking at the tiny   
little mouse. "Arcanine, fire blast that shrew!" Arcanine let out its   
loudest howl and sent a huge clump of fire at the little mouse.  
  
"Quick Sandy", shouted Cameron. "Use your sandstorm to bury that fire!"  
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he blasted a huge storm of rocks and sand   
making the fire disappear and causing a lot of damage to Arcanine. It   
howled for it couldn't see a thing in this mighty sandstorm and the   
sharp rocks weren't very pleasant either.  
  
"Okay Sandy, finish Arcanine off with your swift attack!" commanded   
Cameron. Sandy then started throwing his swift stars at the storm   
trapped dog causing it to howl one last time and faint.  
  
"ARCANINE!" cried Gary as he saw his fainted pooch and then found out   
on the scoreboard that he also had one Pokemon left to use. "So this   
little Sandshrew's your best Pokemon, eh?" smiled Gary as he called   
Arcanine back. "Let's see how it does against my first and best. Go   
Venusaur!" and he released a huge four legged lizard with a flower on   
its back.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Cameron for he knew that Venusaur was the toughest   
grass type Pokemon around and Sandy being a ground type would be   
totally weak against it. But he saw Sandy there looking unafraid and   
just itching to battle this huge bush.  
  
"Venusaur, razor leaf!" commanded Gary. "SAUR!" shouted Venusaur as it   
started flinging razor sharp leaves at Sandy.  
  
"Quick Sandy, dig underground!" cried Cameron. Sandy quickly dug a   
hole avoiding the leaves just in time. Cameron sighed of relief hoping   
when Sandy emerges, he might do some damage to Venusaur.  
  
"Venusaur, use your growth power!" said Gary calmly. "SAUR!" yelled   
Venusaur as huge roots started sprouting out from its sides and stuck   
themselves into the ground. Cameron became worried as it looked like   
Venusaur was growing. Just then Sandy started to sprout out from the   
hole he just made tangled up in Venusaur's roots.  
  
"SANDY!" cried Cameron.  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy struggling to get free but couldn't move his claws.  
  
"Nice work, Venusaur!" smiled Gary. "Now finish it off with your   
solarbeam! Venusaur quickly absorbed a lot of sunlight while Sandy was   
still trying to break free. Then Venusaur fired a golden beam at Sandy   
knocking him out of Venusaur's grasp and against the wall.  
  
"OH NO, SANDY!" cried Cameron as he went down and picked up his   
unconscious Sandshrew as the referee studied him and said. "Sandshrew   
is unable to continue battling. Red player, Gary Oak is the winner!"  
  
Poor Cameron put Sandy back into his Pokeball while Gary proudly called   
back his Venusaur and slowly approached him. "Here it comes", moaned   
Cameron. "Gary's probably gonna call me a loser and rub it in my face   
for the rest of my life."   
  
But instead Gary just gave him a friendly smile, extended his hand and   
said. "Great match Cameron. That Sandshrew of yours really creamed my   
Arcanine good. You truly were a worthy opponent."  
  
"Uh, thank you Gary", said Cameron as he shook hands with him. "Hmmm",   
thought Cameron. "Maybe being trapped in his own home town for five and   
a half years really humbled him."  
  
"I'm sorry that the games are over for you", said Gary. "So why don't   
you and your Pokemon sit back and relax and watch me cream every   
opponent until I get that winner's trophy? Pallet Town deserves it   
after what it went through."  
  
"But what about Ash?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Ash who?!" laughed Gary. "Just because he's a big bulky muscle man   
with fully evolved Pokemon doesn't necessarily mean that he'll win. I   
spent five and a half years fighting Rockets so my Pokemon have gotten   
extremely powerful. Later Cameron", and he left to warm up for his   
next match.  
  
"That may be", thought Cameron. "But Ash and his Pokemon spent five and   
a half years trapped in an evil psychic Pokemon's mind fighting   
powerful minions."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and Sandy were now in the stands watching both Ash and Gary   
defeating opponents one by one until they were the only two left. Now   
the final and most important match was about to begin. Ash Ketchum Vs.   
Gary Oak. Only one of these trainers will take home the trophy. Even   
though they both came from the same town, everyone back home were glued   
in front of Prof. Oak's TV with anticipation. Especially Mrs. Ketchum   
who was chewing a sofa-pillow like a hungry Growlithe.  
  
It was an awesome 6 against 6 match and Ash and Gary were finally down   
to their last Pokemon. Ash's was Charizard and Gary's was Nidoking.   
"Charizard, flamethrower!" commanded Ash. The huge lizard breathed   
fire at the huge purple horned beast.  
  
"Nidoking, reflect!" commanded Gary. "KING!" shouted Nidoking as it   
created a glowing force field protecting itself from Charizard's fire.   
"All right Nidoking!" smiled Gary. "Now give it your thunderbolt   
attack!" A bolt of thunder suddenly shot out from Nidoking's horn and   
zapped Charizard causing it to roar out in pain and land on its back.  
  
"Charizard, are you all right?" called out Ash.  
  
"CHAR!" said Charizard as it got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"So your little lizard's got enough firepower left in him!" laughed   
Gary. "That's good. Nidoking hates it when a battle ends quickly.   
Nidoking, give it your horn attack!"  
  
"NIDO!" shouted Nidoking as it started to charge right at Charizard   
while it looked like Nido's horn was getting sharper.  
  
"Quick Charizard", shouted Ash. "Fly up in the air and use your   
dragonrage!" Charizard did as it was told and flew causing Nidoking to   
miss its target. Then Charizard let out a loud roar and created a huge   
typhoon causing Nidoking to get whirled around and around in the air.  
  
"NIDOKING!!" cried Gary as he watched his poor Pokemon get whirled   
around with no chance of escaping.  
  
"Okay Charizard!" smiled Ash. "Now finish Nidoking off with a seismic   
toss!" Nidoking suddenly flew into Charizard's arms where he was   
looking into the wickedly smiling face of the huge flying lizard. Then   
Charizard started to fly around in a big powerful circle and flew to   
the ground smashing Nidoking very hard.  
  
The referee studied the knocked out Nidoking and said. "Nidoking is   
unable to continue battling. Green player, Ash Ketchum is the winner!"  
  
"YAHOO!" cried out Ash as he jumped out of the stand and hugged his   
Charizard happily. "We did it Charizard! We're the new Indigo League   
champions!"  
  
"CHAR!" shouted Charizard as it breathed a bolt of fire into the night   
sky while the fireworks went off.   
  
The entire crowd started to cheer as well as the people back in Pallet   
Town. "I'm so proud of you Honey!" called out Mrs. Ketchum into the   
speakers of the TV.  
  
Cameron smiled as he watched Ash standing there very proudly. He   
wasn't disappointed that he didn't win the whole thing. For he knew   
that Ash was the real star of this cartoon world so he truly deserved   
that long awaited trophy he'd been fighting for.  
  
Cameron was now marching along with all the other trainers who had   
competed in the League. They all had their best Pokemon marching   
beside them while Cameron smiled down at his marching Sandshrew. "I'll   
always be proud of you Sandy", he said. "Shrew!" smiled Sandy.  
  
All the trainers had gathered around a winner's podium where Ash was   
standing on the 1 spot, Gary on the 2 spot, and a girl trainer who came   
in third place was on the 3 spot. The President of the Indigo League   
came up to them while pushing a cart with 3 beautiful trophies with   
Pokeballs imprinted on each one. He proudly gave the girl a bronze   
trophy, Gary a silver trophy, and finally he gave Ash the huge and   
shiny golden trophy. It was the happiest day of his life while Pikachu   
was by his side shooting out sparks of joy.  
  
"You and all my other Pokemon deserve this trophy Pikachu", smiled Ash   
as he handed the huge trophy to the small mouse causing him to fall   
back. "Pika, Pi!" said Pikachu trying to push it back up.  
  
"Oops, sorry Pikachu", smiled Ash as he lifted the trophy and his   
favorite Pokemon back up.  
  
"Nice going Ash", said Gary as he shook his hand while holding his   
silver trophy in his other. "You truly deserve it!"  
  
"Thanks Gary", smiled Ash. "And congratulations on winning your trophy   
as well. I bet your Grandpa's really proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Ash", said Gary with a tear in his eye. Cameron smiled seeing   
that those two long time rivals finally had their long awaited Pokemon   
match and ended up friends in the end. Then he saw the President   
handing each of the trainers something and then approached Cameron.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Cameron Fusterman", said the President as he shook   
his hand handed him an important looking badge. "You and your Pokemon   
fought hard and earned his badge for finishing in the top 16. Keep   
training, caring for, and loving your Pokemon and maybe one day, you'll   
be a great trainer as those three up there", and he bent down and   
petted the happy Sandshrew.  
  
"Thank you sir", said Cameron proudly. "You can be sure I will."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
That was a day Cameron would never ever forget as he placed his badge   
back down on his dresser. Just then, he heard another knock on his   
bedroom door.  
  
"Cameron, are you done getting ready in there?" asked Jenny. "Hurry,   
unless you want to spend your birthday in your room until the sun goes   
down."  
  
"Oh, sorry Jenny", said Cameron who was just finished with his   
daydream. "I'll be right down now!" and he reached into his drawer and   
pulled out an orange T-shirt with a Pokeball on it. Cameron put it on   
and walked out of his bedroom while Sandy followed him.  
  
When they got into the kitchen, they found the room completely dark.   
"Uh, Jenny, Seymour?" Cameron asked as he turned on the light switch.   
When the lights went on, a whole group shouted out, "SURPRISE!!!"   
Cameron became delighted at what he saw. There was Seymour and Jenny   
along with his friends Ash, Misty, Brock, Stella, Bill, Mrs. Ketchum,   
Prof. Oak, and Gary. Along with Cameron's other Pokemon that consisted   
of Vileplume, Slowking, Electabuzz, Donphan, and Aerodactyl who was   
sticking her snout through the outside window for she was too big to   
fit in the house.  
  
"Happy birthday Honey", smiled Jenny as she went over and kissed   
Cameron on the cheek. Cameron smiled as he saw the cake on the table   
that had 15 small Pokeballs with candles sticking out of each one.  
  
"Wow!" said Cameron speechless. "I, I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Just say that you'll enjoy my cake", smiled Mrs. Ketchum. "It's a   
chocolate cake with strawberry icing. Ash told me it was your favorite   
kind."  
  
"And Mom's the best cake maker in Pallet", smiled Ash. "Trust me!"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum", smiled Cameron as he took a deep breath and   
blew out most of the candles but leaving 3 still lit. Then blew those   
out as well.  
  
After they enjoyed their cake, everyone started giving their gifts to   
Cameron. Misty's gift was a Super Fishing Rod that could catch any   
kind of water Pokemon. Brock's was a book on Pokemon breeding and he   
had the chapters of Cameron's Pokemon bookmarked so he'll know how to   
properly care for Sandy and his other Pokemon. Stella's gift was an   
actual circus popcorn popper for Cameron and Sandy loved making popcorn.   
Gary's gift was a compass so Cameron wouldn't get lost on any future   
journeys. "Unlike a certain clueless kid whose initials are AK!" Gary   
whispered to the audience.  
  
Bill's present was a globe of the entire Pokemon world. "Thank you   
Bill", smiled Cameron as he turned it around and marveled at the   
countries and continents that were not like the ones in his world.  
  
"Your welcome Cameron", smiled Bill. "Since you're new to our world,   
I thought you should learn all the places there are in your new   
environment." Cameron smiled as he looked at the countries called   
Kanto, Johto, Ryooku, and the Orange Islands. "Where is Pallet Town?"   
he asked.  
  
"Right here", smiled Ash as he pointed to a spot on the southwest   
section of Kanto. "Yep", smiled Ash. "Your new residence is Pallet   
Town in the glorious country of Kanto."  
  
"Kanto!" smiled Cameron. "So that's the name of the land we explored   
every inch of. I never knew that."  
  
"We should probably teach you the Kanto national anthem soon", said   
Seymour.  
  
"Here's my present Cameron", smiled Prof. Oak as he handed him a small   
wrapped item. Cameron smiled when he saw what it was. "A new Pokedex!"   
he said excitedly.  
  
"That's right", said the Professor. "The first one I gave you was   
totally six years outdated. This newer model has info on all of the   
newest Pokemon discoveries and attacks."  
  
"Thank you Prof." Smiled Cameron as he opened up his new Pokedex and   
pushed a button. There on the small screen was a picture of Cameron   
while a girl's voice spoke out. "I am Dextra. I am the official   
Pokedex of Cameron Fusterman who just turned 15 today. I provide   
Cameron with info on all existing Pokemon and serve as his I.D. And   
happy birthday Cameron."  
  
Cameron smiled at what his Pokedex had to say to him. "Here's my   
present Cameron", smiled Ash as he handed him yet another box. Cameron   
became extremely happy when he saw what it was and quickly put it on.  
  
"An official Pokemon League expo-hat!" he cried as he looked into a   
nearby mirror. "Just like yours Ash!"  
  
"Yep", smiled Ash. "I sent in a million more postcards and got this one   
just for you. Just my way of saying thank you for taking care of my   
own hat and returning it to me."  
  
"You didn't really have to go to all this trouble", said Cameron   
blushing. "But thank you Ash", he said as he looked at his best human   
friend.  
  
"Shrew!" called out Sandy as he and the other Pokemon were dragging out   
a huge piece of poster board that was even bigger than Cameron. It was   
a huge card all six Pokemon had fingerpainted. Actually, clawpainted,   
petalpainted, and trunkpainted. It was Cameron holding a gold trophy   
making him look like that he was the one that won the League games.   
And it had their prints on the side showing that they signed it. "This   
is beautiful guys!" smiled Cameron as he brought all his Pokemon   
together for a group hug while Aero rubbed his back with her snout that   
was sticking through the window. "Shrew, Vile, Slow, Buzz, Phan, Aero!"   
whispered all the Pokemon lovingly.  
  
"This gift came to you from Viridian Juvenile Hall", smiled Jenny as he   
handed Cameron a gift all wrapped up in used newspaper. Cameron smiled   
for he knew exactly where this came from. It was a homemade katana   
with the name, "Cameron Fusterman", carved into the metal in cursive   
writing. There was a card enclosed too.  
  
"Dear Came-chan!" it read. "Like the Slowbro that leaves its unhatched   
young behind. I wish I could be with you on your 15th year. But I   
hope you love this gift. I made it for you in the prison metal shop.   
Though the guards had to confiscate it from me quickly, I begged them   
to send it to Officer Jenny so she could give it to you. It's to   
protect yourself from evil because I can't be there to protect you   
right now. Maybe one day when I finish my sentence, I'll be by your   
side once again. Happy birthday my love. Loves and kisses. Reiko."  
  
Cameron sat there silently smiling at the card and the katana that his   
loving girlfriend had went to the trouble to send to him. Jenny placed   
her comforting hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry Cameron", she said.   
"From my reports, I hear that Reiko is a very model prisoner so she   
might be getting out very soon. But in the meantime, here's my   
present." And she kissed Cameron and handed him a small box.   
  
"Wow! An official police badge!" smiled Cameron as he gazed at the   
golden badge.  
  
"Carry that around whenever you go on any future Pokemon journeys",   
smiled Jenny. "That'll show people and other officers that the law is   
on your side." And she hugged Cameron.  
  
"Thank you Jenny", smiled Cameron. "I'll keep this with me wherever   
I go."  
  
"Which might be pretty soon", smiled Seymour as he handed Cameron a   
huge envelope. Cameron opened it up and found it was a huge colorful   
flyer. He read it out loud.  
  
"Come and compete in the Ryooku League this year. Travel around our   
fair country, catch many of our fine numerous Pokemon, battle and   
defeat the 8 gym leaders to win badges and you will be qualified to   
challenge the Ryooku League master to battle for an official trophy."  
  
"Ryooku League?" said Cameron as he saw the picture of the beautiful   
golden trophy that was in the shape of an R with a Pokeball in the   
center.  
  
"I've heard of the Ryooku League", said Brock. "Just like Kanto has the   
Indigo League, the country of Ryooku has its own as well."  
  
"Where is Ryooku?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Why do you think I gave you this?" smiled Bill as he turned the globe   
and pointed to a large country east of Kanto. There it was, the   
country of Ryooku. It was shaped like a huge split arch with small   
islands in the center. And the places there had pretty odd names. Soy   
Town, Tabasco Jungle, Wasabi Desert, Garlic Acres, Ketchupopolis, The   
Sweet N' Sour Islands, Tartar Plains, Mt. Mustard, and Vinegar Town.  
  
"They're named after kitchen condiments!" thought Cameron. "Weird, but   
cool."  
  
"Yes Cameron", smiled Prof. Oak. "Just like you and Ash had to travel   
around Kanto collecting 8 badges, the country of Ryooku has the same   
system."  
  
"And I just called in a favor from my old colleague Prof. Bonsai." Said   
Seymour. "She's waiting for you in Soy Town so she can register you for   
the Ryooku League."  
  
"Wow!" smiled Cameron. "A whole new country to explore and a whole new   
league! Thank you Seymour. I can't wait!"  
  
"Well you can leave tomorrow", said Seymour.  
  
"Tomorrow?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Yep", smiled Jenny. "Seymour and I will be off on our honeymoon in   
Seafoam Island after you leave. If that's all right."  
  
"Yes it is", smiled Cameron. "You two are the greatest adopted parents   
a kid could have. You deserve to have some time for yourselves."  
  
"Thank you son", said both Seymour and Jenny while holding each other.  
  
"Don't worry Cameron", smiled Ash. "You won't be alone on your journey   
cause I'm coming with you."  
  
"Really?!" asked Cameron. "Are you going to compete along side with me?"  
  
"No", smiled Ash. "I already won my trophy. I'm coming along as your   
coach. I'm gonna look after you and train you so you'll be ready to   
take on that so-called Ryooku League master."  
  
"And I'm coming along too", smiled Misty as she wrapped her arms around   
Ash's neck. "There will be times that someone's gotta protect you from   
this big-headed lug."   
  
"Since when have I ever gotten a big head?" demanded Ash.  
  
"Since this", smiled Misty as she grabbed Ash's head and gave him a big   
kiss on the lips.  
  
"I still got it!" smiled Ash in a daze.  
  
"See what I mean?" said Misty as she took out a tape measure and showed   
how a little bit bigger his head had gotten.  
  
"My little boy's really growing up", sighed Mrs. Ketchum. Everyone in   
the room laughed, even Cameron's Pokemon.  
  
"What do you say guys?" Cameron asked them. "Do you all feel like going   
on another journey and meeting some new gym leader trained Pokemon?"  
  
"SHREW, VILE, SLOW, BUZZ, PHAN, AERO!" said all six Pokemon while   
making battle poses like the ones the Sailor Scouts always made.  
  
"Then it's settled", smiled Cameron. "I'm leaving for Ryooku tomorrow!"  
  
"To Cameron Fusterman", said Seymour as he held up a cup of punch. "May   
he come back happy and victorious!"  
  
"AYE!" everyone agreed as they clinked their party cups together while   
Cameron smiled and blushed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, Cameron was lying in bed thinking about the new journey   
that awaits for him. He looked over at the side of the bed and found   
Sandy all curled up like a big sleepy ball. "Get plenty of rest Sandy",   
whispered Cameron. Just then his bedroom door silently creaked open.   
It was Jenny dressed in blue pajamas and a blue robe with a badge on it.  
  
"Good evening Cameron", whispered Jenny as she sat on the other side of   
his bed so she wouldn't wake up Sandy.  
  
"Oh, Hi Jenny", said Cameron as he sat up. "Are you still awake?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep", smiled Jenny. "I've been too busy thinking about the   
big day Seymour and I plan to have tomorrow."  
  
"I couldn't either", smiled Cameron. "Sandy and my other Pokemon have a   
big day tomorrow too."  
  
"Which is why I wanted to go ahead and give you this now", said Jenny   
as she handed Cameron a red backpack. "It's filled with clean clothes,   
medical supplies, snacks for you and your friends, including corn chips   
for Sandy, and finally some clean you-know-whats! Mrs. Ketchum told   
me that was extremely important when you send a child off into the   
world."  
  
"Thank you Jenny", smiled Cameron. "You're the best adopted mom I've   
ever known."  
  
"Oh my dear Cameron", sighed Jenny as she placed her arms around his   
bare shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "And please", she continued.   
"Try to wear a shirt whenever you go to sleep. It can get cold when   
camping out at night and Misty's going to be there on your Ryooku   
journey too."  
  
"All right Jenny", smiled Cameron as he kissed his mom back. Little   
did they know was that a sinister looking cat's eye was looking through   
the window. It belonged to a cat-shaped shadow. It snickered when it   
heard what Jenny had said and then went off into a forest outside of   
Pallet Town.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the forest were a Weezing and an Arbok roasting marshmallows over   
an open fire. Then they began to speak to each other. (DUBEED IN   
ENGLISH FOR THOSE WHO DON'T SPEAK POKEMON.)  
  
"I think the marshmallows are all done", said Weezing as it felt the   
gooey snack with it smaller head but got stuck. "Shouldn't we wait for   
Meowth before eating?"  
  
"Nyaaah!" hissed Arbok. "In this wild world, it's every Pokemon for   
themselves." And it yanked the marshmallows from the stick and curled   
around them like they were living prey. "Ah, nice and warm and brown",   
sighed Arbok. "If only they could shake in fear, they'd really be   
delicious!"  
  
Weezing had slurped the sticky marshmallows off its smaller head with   
its slimy tongue and started chewing happily. Then it burped shooting   
out white little bubbles of gas into the air. One of the bubbles came   
by a Pidgey's way and it flew up to peck it. Unfortunately, instead of   
a marshmallow treat, the Pidgey got a bad case of gas and it fainted   
onto the ground.  
  
"Maybe we should've packed baked beans instead", said Weezing as it saw   
the unconscious bird.  
  
"No way!" shouted Arbok. "That stuff is deadly when it comes out of   
your rear end! Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Oh yeah", laughed Weezing. "I can still remember that wonderful smell.   
It stayed on us for about a month."  
  
Arbok just sweatdropped heavily when he heard a screechy New York   
accented voice call out. "All right guys listen up." Weezing and Arbok   
turned around and found their leader. It was a Meowth with an eye-  
patch over his right eye. This was the same evil and bitter Meowth   
that was partners with the evil Rockets Jessie and James who were now   
doing life in an island prison.  
  
"I just heard that that little brat Cameron along with those other dips   
Ash and Misty are heading out for Ryooku tomorrow. That's really good.   
That means he'll definitely be passing by that island prison Jessie and   
James are being locked up at. This'll be the perfect opportunity to   
kill two birds with one stone. First we'll break out your brainless   
masters and then we'll get sweet revenge on those rotten goody-goods!   
I'll make them pay for what they did to my eye!" and he started flashing   
back to a wild Pokemon battle against him and Cameron's Sandshrew.   
It cost Meowth his right eye and Jessie's and James's dreams to   
continue ruling Pallet Town.  
  
"Thank you Meowth", smiled Arbok as it gave Meowth a tight hug with its   
coils.  
  
"Yeah, the same with me", smiled Weezing as it cuddled its small head   
against Meowth's.  
  
"All right, enough with the mushy stuff!" growled Meowth. "We got a big   
jailbreak to plan tomorrow. Let's all get forty winks!"  
  
"Or in your case Meowth, 20 winks", giggled Arbok as it winked at the   
one-eyed Meowth.  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny", grumbled Meowth as he tried to push away the two   
purple Pokemon but couldn't for all three of them became suddenly   
stuck together.   
  
"You both started on the marshmallows without me didn't you?" grumbled   
Meowth. Weezing and Arbok just closed their eyes and pretended to   
snore. "Why me?!" moaned Meowth as he rested his stuck head on Weezing   
like a pillow and used Arbok like a blanket.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Well there you have it, the first chapter of my sequel. What did you   
all think? And I want to thank my good friend, Bellossom Boy, for   
giving me some ideas for this fic. And remember, Pokemon and its   
characters are property of Nintendo, Game Freak, and 4 Kids   
Entertainment. Cameron and Reiko are my creations. If you want to use   
them in any of your fanfics, please e-mail me first. I would love to   
read them. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Return of the Rockets

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 2  
  
Return of the Rockets  
  
Cameron, Ash, and Misty were outside of Officer Jenny's police station   
home getting their Pokemon ready for the journey to Ryooku. "Are you   
guys all set?" Ash asked his team that consisted of Pikachu, Pidgeot,   
Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Espeon. "Pika, Cooo, Saur, Char,   
Blast, Pi!" replied all his Pokemon.  
  
"Well let's go then", smiled Ash as he sucked his Pokemon back into   
their balls while Pikachu climbed onto his favorite spot in the whole   
wide world. Ash's head.  
  
"How about you guys?" Misty asked her team that consisted of Starmie,   
Seaking, Seadra, Golduck, Poliwag, and her favorite Togepi. "Hah,   
Seaking, Sea, Gol, Wag, Pi", said all her Pokemon. Misty then called   
her Pokemon back in their balls except Togepi who preferred being   
carried around in its mother's arms.  
  
Cameron had checked out all his Pokmeon too and pulled them back into   
their balls except for Aerodactyl, who was going to be flying them all   
to Ryooku and Sandy who was standing by his master's feet. When Sandy   
had learned that Pikachu always stayed out of his Pokeball when   
traveling, he begged Cameron for the same treatment too. Cameron   
agreed for he liked seeing his best friend by his side all the time.  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" Cameron asked his friends as he and Sandy   
got on Aero's back.  
  
"I am", smiled Misty as she got on with Cameron. "How about you   
Ashy-poo?"  
  
Ash just stood there silently staring at that huge toothy beast and   
flashbacked to the time a wild Aerodactyl grabbed him with its scary   
talons wanting to have him for lunch.   
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" called out Misty. Ash still just stood there   
silently.  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu as he gave his master a shock waking him up.   
"YIPE! Oh, uh. Yeah, I guess I'm ready." Said Ash coming to his   
senses.   
  
"You're still not having flashbacks from that Aerodactyl incident, are   
you?" asked Misty.  
  
"Like I said, you don't have to fear Aero", said Cameron. "I've known   
her since she was a friendly little Zubat. Right Aero?"  
  
"Aero", said Aero in a quiet smiley voice showing she wanted to be   
Ash's friend.  
  
"Okay Aero. I'll make you happy and get on your back", smiled Ash.   
Aero smiled as she drooped her wing and let Ash and Pikachu climb on.  
  
"Sit in front of me, Ashy-poo!" smiled Misty. Ash did what Misty said   
and sat in between her and Cameron. That's when Ash felt two, soft as   
silk, arms wrap around his body. "Just something to give you a little   
security", smiled Misty as she kissed him on the neck.  
  
"Thanks Mist", smiled Ash as he held onto her arms. "And in case we   
fall off, you'll be there to break my fall."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" grumbled Misty as she tightened her grip on Ash's waist   
making his eyes bulge out.  
  
"You're making me taste my liver!" said Ash in a tiny voice. "And I   
hate liver!"  
  
Cameron and Sandy giggled at the bickering couple seated behind them.   
They knew Ash and Misty loved each other dearly. Bickering was just   
sometimes the way they showed their affection.   
  
"Good luck on your journey Honey", called out Jenny. "And remember that   
badge I gave you."  
  
"I will Jenny", smiled Cameron. "It'll be like you're there protecting   
me!"  
  
"And say hi to Prof. Bonsai for me too", said Seymour.   
  
"I will Seymour", called out Cameron. "And you two have a great time   
on your honeymoon!"  
  
Then Aero flew off into the east taking our friends to the country of   
Ryooku while Seymour and Jenny waved them off.  
  
"Shall we start on our little adventure in Seafoam my little babe in   
blue?" asked Seymour as he took Jenny into his arms.  
  
"Does this answer your question my big Bunsen burner?" smiled Jenny as   
she threw off her uniform revealing a blue bathing suit. Seymour stood   
there speechless and tried to bring out his inhaler.  
  
"No need for that", smiled Jenny as she snatched it from Seymour and   
started kissing him giving him her own sweet breath of life.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On an island prison located between Kanto and Ryooku, we see a prison   
guard sitting at his desk eating a donut while plopping jelly on his   
round stomach. Just then a shadow covered him. He looked up and saw   
a strange looking lady holding a cake. She was wearing a long flowered   
dress with baggy sleeves. On her head was a sunhat that covered one of   
her cat-like eyes.  
  
"Uh, may I help you ma'am?" asked the guard.  
  
"Why yes", said the lady in a cat-like voice. "I've come to visit my   
dear son James. I brought him this cake I made with my own two paws,   
I mean, hands to cheer him up. Won't you be a dear and please let me   
see my darling boy?"  
  
"Not so fast ma'am", said the guard as he took the cake from her. "I   
gotta put this pastry through this x-ray machine just to make sure   
there's no file, hacksaw, or bomb in here. It'll just take a minute."   
And he slid it through the machine while the lady seemed to be shaking   
nervously.  
  
"Oh no", thought the lady. "I didn't expect this!" When the guard   
looked at the monitor, he found what looked like two skulls attached   
together in the cake.  
  
"What's all this?" asked the guard.  
  
"Uh, it's a new kind of dessert", said the lady. "You've heard of   
boneless chicken? This is boneful cake. There are some people out   
there who like gnawing on bones. And my little James won't eat   
anything soft and mushy. He even chews on my expensive furniture."  
  
"Well, okay", said the guard as he handed her the cake back. "Come with   
me and I'll take you to your son." As they walked through the hallway,   
the guard didn't notice that the lady had a purple snake's tail   
sticking out from behind her dress.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The former Rocket king known as James was busy sitting in his cell   
trying to hold onto a bar of soap but kept slipping out of his hand.   
"I believe the 99th time's the charm", said James. "I'm definitely not   
gonna drop it in the shower tonight!" and he picked up the soap and   
tried to hold onto it again, but it slipped out again. "I never had   
this trouble with my royal soap bars", he whined. "Oh, how I long for   
those days again!"  
  
"Hey James, you got a visitor!" called out the guard.  
  
"A visitor?" wondered James. "Who would be visiting me?"  
  
"It's your mother", said the guard.  
  
"MOTHER?!!" cried James in fear as he hid under his cot shaking.  
  
"James, how could you?" asked the guard while dragging him out. "Your   
dear sweet mother has come all this way just to see you and she's   
brought you a delicious cake she made all by herself. You must be   
breaking her heart even more."  
  
"You don't understand!" cried James. "My mother's a monster! If I go   
near her, she'll kidnap me and force me to marry a psychotic harmful   
woman named Jessibelle! You gotta send her away!!!"  
  
"Oh, I think you'll definitely want to come with me Jimbo!" said the   
lady.   
  
James suddenly stood up. "That doesn't sound like Mother's voice", he   
said as he looked at the fuzzy face of the woman that was standing in   
front of him. "Mother!" he gasped. "You're all furry! Have you   
stopped shaving again?!"  
  
"Oh, you're such a little rascal, aren't you my little bundle of joy?"   
smiled the lady as she pinched his cheek with her clawed fingers.   
  
"Ouch!" said James as he rubbed his cheek. "And you could also stand   
to trim those nails."  
  
"Why you!" grumbled the lady as she slashed James's face while the   
guard stood there surprised.  
  
"You know Mother", said James, "you're starting to remind me of someone   
I know."   
  
"Oh, that's silly my cute little brained son", smiled the lady. "Why   
don't you enjoy this cake I made especially for you?" and she handed   
James the cake.  
  
"It does look kind of delicious", said James. "Wait a minute! How do I   
know that this cake's not drugged so you'll get me to marry Jessibelle?"  
  
"Aw, I don't have time for this!" growled the lady as she smashed the   
entire cake into James's face while the guard stood there even more   
surprised.   
  
"Wow, like mother, like son", thought the guard wondering if she might   
end up in a cell here one day.  
  
"Hmmm, boysenberry. My favorite", said James as he tasted the cake on   
his face. Then he saw two familiar faces covered with frosting   
floating right in front of him. "WEEZING!" it said glad to see its   
master once again.  
  
"Or was that cake posionberry?" gasped James as he started to spit the   
cake out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea bringing that dangerous Weezing in here?!"   
shouted the guard.  
  
"Mothers know best", said the lady in a Meowth's voice. "Weezing, give   
'em your smokescreen!"  
  
"WEEZING!" said Weezing as it sprayed black smoke into the cell making   
everything dark. When the smoke cleared, the guard found everyone gone.   
He quickly rushed over to his desk and whacked the alarm button.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
James, Weezing, and the lady were now hiding in a broom closet with a   
chair pressed against the doorknob. "Oh Weezing, it's wonderful to see   
your disgusting faces again!" cried James as he was hugging his dear   
Pokemon while heart shaped smoke came out of its holes.  
  
"Quick Jim, where's Jessie being kept?" asked the lady. "We gotta get   
you two out of this big house fast!"  
  
"But Mother", wondered James, "Why do you want to take Jessie with   
us? I thought you were gonna make me marry Jessibelle?"  
  
"Maybe I should show you the truth", said the lady as she was about to   
tear off her dress.  
  
"MOTHER!" cried James as he quickly covered his eyes. "Have you no   
dignity?!"  
  
"Look at me you lame brain!" said a familiar voice. James opened his   
eyes and was surprised to see Meowth sitting on top of Arbok's head.  
  
"Meowth! Arbok!" cried James as he went over and hugged the two   
Pokemon. "I can't believe you three Pokemon went to all this trouble   
to break out little old me!"  
  
"Hey, cut out the mush!" growled Meowth as he slashed James back a few   
steps. "Right now, we gotta find Jessie. Do you by any chance know   
where she's being kept?"  
  
"Yes", said James. "She's being kept in cell 13. It's located right   
next to this broom closet on the left."  
  
"How coincidental!" smiled Meowth. "Okay Arbok. Do your thing!"  
  
"ARBOK!" hissed the snake as it tore up a hole in the floor and started   
to dig through.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In her cell, Jessie was having an extreme fit. She was clanging her   
mug against the bars shouting. "GUARD! GUARD! GET YOUR DONUT SMELLING   
BUTT DOWN HERE!!!"  
  
"What is it this time?!" grumbled a woman guard.  
  
"I just broke a nail!" screamed Jessie as she held up her index finger.   
"I demand you do something about this at once!"  
  
"Listen exqueen", grumbled the guard. "When are you gonna realize that   
you're not royalty anymore?! You're just a royal pain in the butt now!   
And I'm gonna take away your mirror privileges if you don't stop   
bugging me!"  
  
"But what about my nail?!" cried Jessie with a teary eyed look.  
  
"Write a letter to the warden and maybe, just maybe mind you, he'll ask   
his wife for one of her old used nails he can send to you." Smiled the   
guard. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go! I just got a report   
that a prisoner has escaped!" and she left the hallway.  
  
"I don't believe this!" growled Jessie as she sat down on her cot. "A   
year ago, I used to sleep on a luxury queen sized bed and had my very   
own golden throne. Now I'm sleeping on this Venomoth eaten old   
mattress and my throne is now this yellow colored toilet! Oh, how I   
hate the twerps known as Ketchum and Fusterman! They took away my   
tyrannical dreams! If I had my Arbok with me right now, I'd...."  
But before she could finish her hate-filled sentence. The floor in her   
cell exploded and out popped Arbok.  
  
"Arbok?" gasped Jessie with surprised, tear-filled eyes.  
  
"ARBOK!" hissed Arbok as it went over and hugged its owner tightly in   
its coils.  
  
"Hey, how did you get that snake in there?!" shouted the girl guard as   
she came into the room holding a gun while the guy guard joined her.   
Arbok just glared at the guards causing them to stand there paralyzed   
in fear.  
  
"Nice work my long lost little Arbok", smiled Jessie as she patted its   
head. "But how did you find your way back to me?"  
  
"You can give all the credit to me", called out Meowth who just emerged   
from the hole along with James and Weezing.  
  
"WOW!" cried Jessie happily as she hugged all the familiar faces. "The   
old team is finally reunited once again!"  
  
"It's great to see you too Jessie", smiled James with joy in his green   
eyes.  
  
"And it's about time you knuckleheads came and broke me out!" said   
Jessie in her trademark mean voice. "What were you all doing, sitting   
around like a bunch of vegetables?"  
  
"Hey, you can show us a little gratitude you know", grumbled Meowth as   
he was about to slash her face but his claw was caught by Jessie.  
  
"I don't have gratitude in me, I have attitude!" growled Jessie. "And   
I'll turn you into hairball soup if you don't think of a way to get us   
out of this jail and into that Rocket endangered world!"  
  
"Weezing, maybe you can help", smiled James.  
  
"Weezing?" asked Weezing.  
  
"Yes", smiled James evily. "Get rid of that wall with your explosion   
attack!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" shouted both Jessie and Meowth. Weezing let out a huge   
explosion taking out the entire jail cell causing the guards to get   
thrown back into an empty room and causing Jessie, James, Meowth,   
Arbok, and Weezing to fly out of the jail and into the sky.  
  
"I never really missed your stupidy, Jim!" cried Meowth as he started   
slashing him like crazy.  
  
"At least I got us out of there!" cried James.  
  
"Yeah, on a one way ticket to oblivion!" growled Jessie as she started   
strangling James.  
  
"Oblivion?" asked James. "Didn't that used to be part of the Soviet   
Union?"  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's strangling James again!" called out Jessie   
and Meowth as they all disappeared into the sky.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Team Rocket had landed on a small island just a few miles away from   
Ryooku. There were no trees at all to gather any food. Just lots of   
huge boulders. "Maybe escaping wasn't such a hot idea", whined James.   
"They were gonna serve Swill Ala Slop for dinner tonight."  
  
"Quit whining!" grumbled Jessie. "At least there aren't any smug prison   
guards on this island to boss us around! I'm glad we're out of that   
ugly jailbird cage! A gray environment just brought out the worst in   
my beauty!"  
  
"And you both need to get out of those prison clothes too", said   
Meowth. "Arbok?"  
  
"AARRBOOK!" hissed Arbok as it started hacking and coughing like crazy   
while a lump was crawling up its long body.   
  
"Arbok, what's wrong with you?" asked Jessie concerned. Arbok only   
complied by coughing out two sets of uniforms.  
  
"Hey, it's our old Team Rocket suits!" cried Jessie picking up the   
cute suit she used to wear when hunting down Ash and Pikachu.  
  
"And they feel like they've been washed too", smiled James as he hugged   
his old suit that was covered with Arbok saliva.  
  
As Jessie and James went behind two boulders to change, James asked.   
"Meowth. How did you, Weezing, and Arbok escape? We thought you and   
all the other Rockets' Pokemon were gonna be transported to gyms all   
over the world?"  
  
"And why isn't my Lickitung with you?" demanded Jessie.  
  
"Well, it all started out like this", said Meowth.  
  
START OF FLASHBACK:  
  
Meowth was locked in a small cage surrounded by piles of Pokeballs.   
He was watching two Officer Jennies putting the balls into a   
transporting device one by one. Meowth then saw Jenny 1 take a   
Pokeball he recognized. "Hey, that's Lickitung's ball!" cried Meowth.   
"What're ya gonna do with it!"  
  
"Relax little Meowth", smiled Jenny 1. "We're just going to transport   
it to a gym in Johto where they train normal-type Pokemon."  
  
"Yes", said Jenny 2. "The gym leader there is sure to give Lickitung   
all the love and guidance it never had when it was Jessie's Pokemon."   
And they put Lickitung's ball into the transporter, pushed the button,   
and it teleported away right in front of Meowth's single eye.  
  
"Farewell Lickie", cried Meowth. "I hardly knew ye!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry", smiled Jenny 1. "You'll be seeing it soon, because   
you're about to be sent to that same gym."  
  
"WHAT?!!" cried Meowth.  
  
"That's right", smiled Jenny 2. "And you'll love the gym leader there.   
She loves to take care of cute Pokemon and put dainty little ribbons in   
their hair and give them pink, sweet smelling shampoos."  
  
Meowth suddenly had an image of the fluffy, pink-ribboned, lipstick   
wearing Pokemon he might become. "NOOOOOO!" cried Meowth.  
  
"I'm sure you'll like it once you give it a chance", smiled Jenny 1 as   
she took out her keys and unlocked Meowth's cage while Jenny 2 held out   
a Pokeball. Just as Jenny 1 had opened the cage, Meowth let out a   
screeching noise causing Jenny 1 to cover her ears. That gave Meowth   
the opportunity to jump on top of her head and jump onto the floor.  
  
"Hold it right there!" shouted Jenny 2 as she aimed the Pokeball's beam   
at Meowth trying to pull him in. But Meowth had jumped into a pile of   
Pokeballs missing the beam. "Don't think you can hide in there forever!"   
shouted Jenny 2. "We Jennies have very long arms of the law!" and she   
and Jenny 1 started digging through the pile of balls.  
  
Meowth sat there in the pile's center nervously waiting for those   
pretty hands to dig through and grab him. He then gazed at two more   
familiar Pokeballs. "Hey, miracles do happen!" he said while smiling   
sinisterly.  
  
"I think I got him now!" said Jenny 1. "I can feel his slimy circular   
skin!"  
  
"I think I got him too!" said Jenny 2. "I can feel his scaly tail!"  
  
"Scaly tail?" asked Jenny 1.  
  
"Slimy circular skin?" asked Jenny 2. They quickly pulled out the   
things they felt and became surprised and fearful at what they found.  
  
"WEEZING!" shouted Weezing as it spat some sludge into Jenny 1's eyes   
causing her to get knocked down.  
  
"ARBOK!" hissed Arbok as it glared at Jenny 2 making her completely   
paralyzed.  
  
"Nice work guys!" said Meowth as he jumped out of the ball pile. "Now   
let's amscray from this place!" and the three Pokemon charged,   
slithered, and floated out a nearby door and into the vast open world   
off to find their masters.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
"So that's how you 3 escaped", said Jessie who had just appeared in her   
Rocket uniform. "But it's a shame I'm never gonna see Lickitung again!"  
  
"At least it went to a place where it'll get lots of love and guidance",   
said James appearing in his Rocket uniform as well. "All the things you   
denied it!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" growled Jessie as she started strangling   
James. "I gave my little Lickie a warm bed in its little Pokeball, 10   
square meals a day, and tongue massages every afternoon!"  
  
"Hey, will you two cut it out?!" growled Meowth as he pushed their   
faces back with his hind feet. "We've got bigger fish to fry! Do you   
two remember the name Cameron Fusterman?"  
  
"FUSTERMAN?!!" growled Jessie as veins started popping out of her head.   
"Oh, how I hate that dreaded, but quite funny sounding, last name!"  
  
"And I'm also not too fond of the name Ketchum either", said James in a   
much calmer voice.  
  
"Oh, how I'd love to eliminate those two names from this world and   
prevent any more kin from appearing and ruining any more of our evil   
dreams!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"Well, you're in luck", smiled Meowth. "Because I've heard those two,   
along with that twerp Misty, will be heading to Ryooku today. And it's   
just a few miles away from this island."  
  
"When will they be arriving?!" growled Jessie. "I can't wait to get my   
pretty hands on them!"  
  
"I'd say about now", said Meowth as he spotted something in the sky   
with his one extra-keen eye. It was Ash, Misty, and Cameron flying   
around on an Aerodactyl. "Three twerps at 10 o'clock", he shouted.  
  
"We've got to bring them down here somehow!" said Jessie.  
  
"Weezing, I got a plan", said James as he whispered into Weezing's waxy   
covered ear.  
  
"Weezing!" said Weezing as it started spitting out sludge onto the sand.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, look down there!" called out Misty as she pointed to the small   
island that was close to Ryooku. It had the letters, S.O.S. written in   
the sand.  
  
"S.O.S?" asked Ash. "Looks like someone needs help down there."  
  
"But I don't see anyone on that island", said Cameron. "Just a bunch   
of huge rocks."  
  
"Maybe the castaways are underneath those rocks asleep", said Misty.   
"We've gotta go down there and help them!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Mist?" asked Ash.  
  
"Of course it is!" shouted Misty. "We water Pokemon trainers live by a   
code. Never ignore a cry for help on the open sea. Cameron, have Aero   
take us down now!"  
  
"You heard the lady Aero", said Cameron as he patted Aero's head.   
"Aero!" she cawed as she came down for a landing. Ash, Misty, and   
Cameron along with Pikachu, Togepi, and Sandshrew got off of Aero's   
back and looked around the empty island.  
  
"Hello?" called out Misty. "Is anyone out there?"  
  
"Is anyone out there alive?" called out Ash.  
  
"Ash you dope!" growled Misty as she pulled his hat down over his head.   
"No one who's dead would call out to you!"  
  
"Unless they were ghosts!" smiled Ash as he put on a white sheet with   
holes cut out all over and started making ghost noises while dancing   
around.  
  
"Oh Ashy-poo", sighed Misty as she bopped him with her mallet making   
him see tiny little ghosts. "Your brain is the only thing that's dead."  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this!" called out Cameron as he pointed to the   
huge letters written in the sand. Sandy sniffed them, then held his   
nose and let out a loud. "SANDSHREW!" which meant. "P.U!"  
  
"That almost looks like sludge", said Ash.  
  
"Now who would write a message for help in sludge?" wondered Misty.  
  
"Uh, oh!" thought Cameron for he had a pretty good idea.   
  
"Weezing, sludge bomb!" called out a familiar voice. Suddenly, a   
Weezing popped right out from the sand and fired a sludgeball that was   
as big as a medicine ball right at our heroes and Pokemon. It exploded   
covering them all up in sticky sludge making them unable to move.  
  
"Just as I thought!" cried Cameron who couldn't move his arms to reach   
his Pokebelt and neither could Ash and Misty. "We're all in trouble and   
make that double!"  
  
"Hey twerp!" called out Jessie who just leapt out from behind a boulder.   
"Only we're allowed to say our old Rocketville anthem!"  
  
"Yes", said James who came from another boulder. "You all lost that   
wonderful privilege when you destroyed our beloved kingdom!"  
  
Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
Jessie: "Jessie!"  
James: James!"  
Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth who just popped out from the sand   
along with Arbok.  
  
"Team Rocket!" growled Ash.  
  
"Oh, how I've missed the way you always say that whenever we appear!"   
smiled James.  
  
"It sure brings back tender memories", sighed Jessie.  
  
"Only we were the ones that kept getting tenderized", groaned Meowth.  
  
"We thought you three were in jail for life!" shouted Misty.   
  
"But we really do like life!" said James. "But we couldn't experience   
life when locked away from it."  
  
"That's why we escaped so we could enjoy life" smiled Jessie. "We like   
it so much that we're now gonna take all of yours! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"   
she laughed while daggers appeared in her eyes.  
  
Cameron gulped for those daggers looked scary to him when inside   
someone's eyeballs. "Sandy!" he cried. "Blow them away with a   
sandstorm!"  
  
"MGMGLS!" groaned Sandy for his body was completely covered with sludge   
for him to produce any sand.  
  
"Quick, Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Stop them with your thunder!"  
  
"CHUUU!" cried Pikachu for his electric cheeks were too covered with   
sludge to produce any power.  
  
"Sorry kiddies", giggled James. "It looks like you can't budge in my   
sludge!"  
  
"Oh Togepi", cried Misty as she saw her egg Pokemon stuck to her chest.   
"If only you knew some attacks to defend us."  
  
"Pi, Togepi!" smiled Togepi as it was making little sludge pies with   
its cute little hands.  
  
"Here, let Arbok put you all out of your mucky misery", cackled Jessie.   
"Arbok, you may now play with them!"  
  
"AAARRRBBBOOOK!" hissed Arbok as it was about to put the bite on all   
our heroes. Everyone quickly shut their eyes waiting for it to be over.   
Just then, they heard a loud, "AERO!" They opened their eyes and saw   
Aerodactyl standing right in front of a knocked back Arbok and our   
villains.  
  
"Uh, oh!" said Meowth nervously. "It looks like they sent for the air   
force!"  
  
"Nice work Aero!" called out Cameron. "Now blow them away with a   
whirlwind!"  
  
"Quick Weezing", cried James. "Use your sludge bomb again!"  
  
The two Pokemon launched their attacks, but unfortunately, Weezing's   
sludge bomb hit Aero first causing her to get stuck up like the rest of   
our heroes. "AERO!" she cawed not being able to move her large wings.  
  
"Looks like this bird's grounded for life!" laughed Meowth.  
  
"Quick Aero!" called out Cameron. "You can still use your hyper beam   
on them!"  
  
"Aero!" cawed Aero as she opened up her mouth and started charging   
herself up.  
  
"Arbok!" shouted Jessie. "Shut that bird's beak up before we all get   
hypered to death!"  
  
"Arbok!" hissed Arbok as it leapt like a spring and coiled itself   
around Aero's snout sealing it up tight.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron.  
  
"How do you like them apples twerp?" laughed Jessie. Just then, they   
saw Aero puffing up like a balloon while her rocky skin started   
cracking. There was just no stopping that hyper beam from coming out of   
Aero. But Arbok tightened its grip on Aero's snout trying desperately   
hard to keep it from escaping.   
  
Then, there came a loud "BOOOOOOOM!" and we see Team Rocket along with   
their Pokemon flying off into the sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's   
blasting off again!" they all cried as they disappeared into the skies   
over Ryooku.  
  
Our heroes were much luckier. Being stuck in that sludge caused them   
to get thrown back only a few feet and the explosion seemed to dissolve   
all the sludge too. "Hey, we're all free!" cried Ash happily.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Misty. "And there's not one speck of sludge on my new   
outfit either. Now I won't have to force you to buy me a new one   
Ashy-poo!"  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness for that!" Ash sighed of relief. Then Ash and   
Misty hugged each other and were about to kiss until they saw a sad   
sight. Cameron, Sandy, Pikachu, and Togepi were gathered around a huge   
pile of rocks crying.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" cried Ash. "That pile of rocks was once Aerodactyl!" and   
he and Misty ran over to Cameron and put their hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh Aero!" cried Cameron as he held a pile of pebbles in his arms. "I   
thought we were free from those evil Rockets for good. How could they   
do this to you?!" and he started to cry some more at the loss of his   
friend.   
  
"Cameron, I'm sorry", cried a tear-filled Misty. "Aero was a brave and   
true friend to all of us."  
  
"She made the ultimate sacrifice!" said a sad Ash. "If it weren't for   
her, we would've been killed by Arbok. I'm sorry that I was ever so   
nervous around her."  
  
"Aero!" cried Cameron. Just then, he heard some muffled cries coming   
from the rubble. "What's that?" gasped Cameron. Sandy started digging   
through the rocks and they suddenly found who was making the cries.   
Cameron picked it up and found a small blue bat calling out a mournful,   
"ZUUUU!"  
  
"Zubat?!" cried Cameron as he stared into the hard-to-find eyes of one   
of his original Pokemon. "Zubat, you're back!" cried Cameron happily   
as he reached into his backpack, pulled out a bottle of full restore   
potion and gave it to his Zubat. Zubat started to fly around the group   
happily as it sang a happy melody of Zus.  
  
"So that huge Aerodactyl really was once a small Zubat!" smiled Ash who   
had a hard time believing the story Cameron told him about Zubat   
touching a Medusa Stone and evolving.  
  
"I'm so happy that Aero, I mean, Zubat's still alive", sighed Misty.   
"But what'll we do now? Zubat's no longer big enough to fly us all to   
Ryooku."  
  
"You're right Misty", said Cameron concerned. "Sorry Aero, I mean,   
Zubat. I'm glad you're okay, but I am gonna miss the rides you love to   
give us."  
  
"Zubat!" cried Zubat as she perched herself onto Cameron's shoulder and   
hugged his face with her wings.  
  
"Actually, I did kind of miss that", smiled Cameron as he wiggled   
Zubat's pointy ear. Which he could no longer have done when she was   
an Aerodactyl.  
  
"Don't worry", smiled Ash. "We'll all just travel there by Blastoise   
Express!" and he released his huge tortoise into the water. "BLAST!"   
said Blastoise as it got on all fours letting our heroes get onboard   
its huge shell.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
As our heroes were enjoying the nice refreshing ride on Blastoise's   
back, a huge land suddenly appeared over the horizon. "There it is   
guys", said Misty. "The country of Ryooku!"  
  
"Where we'll be meeting new gym leaders and probably some new Pokemon!"   
said Cameron.  
  
"And probably more appearances by Team Rocket no doubt", sighed Ash.   
"Maybe we should call Jenny and tell her about this."  
  
"No!" said Cameron. "Jenny and Seymour are on their honeymoon. I don't   
want to ruin it for them."  
  
"Cameron's right", said Misty. "A honeymoon is a once in a lifetime   
moment you should enjoy without any worries or distractions. It   
wouldn't be right to burden Jenny with that."  
  
"I guess you're right", said Ash. "After all, we always seemed to be   
good at blasting Team Rocket into the sky ourselves everywhere we   
traveled. And what just happened back at that island proves that we   
can still do it."  
  
"Also Jenny told me that she has relatives all over Ryooku", said   
Cameron. "Maybe we can tell them so they can go after those Rockets and   
not have to worry my mother Jenny at all."  
  
"Then that's settled", smiled Ash. "Full speed ahead Blastoise! We're   
off to Ryooku!"  
  
"BLAST!" shouted Blastoise as it started paddling faster taking our   
heroes off to new, fun, interesting, and now probably dangerous   
adventures now that Team Rocket's on the loose.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  



	3. Entering Ryooku

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 3  
  
Entering Ryooku  
  
On the tropical resort known as Seafoam Island, Seymour Scientist and   
Officer Jenny were lying in deckchairs on the beach enjoying their   
postponed honeymoon. Normally, Seymour hated the sun because he burned   
easily, but Jenny had rubbed him head to toe with sunblock which made   
him eager for some actual fun in the sun. "You were right Jen", sighed   
Seymour as he adjusted his glasses-sunglasses combo. "The beach can be   
a lot of fun. And I don't feel the slightest bit toasted."  
  
"Always listen to your lady of the law my beloved sci-guy", smiled   
Jenny as she lifted up her sunglasses and winked at him. Seymour took   
her beautiful tanned hand and kissed it making Jenny's tanned face turn   
red, and its not from sunburn! ;)  
  
As they relaxed to some ukulele music playing on their portable radio,   
the music suddenly stopped. "We interrupt the all ukulele station for   
an important news bulletin", said an announcer. "The evil Rockets known   
as Jessie and James have just escaped from their island prison the   
other day."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" gasped both Seymour and Jenny while their fruit drinks   
spouted out of their noses.  
  
"You heard me", said the announcer. "The two leaders of Team Rocket   
that had imprisoned an innocent town a year ago have escaped." Seymour   
and Jenny stared funny at the radio wondering how that announcer could   
hear them. "Reports say that they escaped from prison by an exploding   
Weezing and they were last seen flying east. Experts believe that they   
might be heading for Ryooku. So if you got loved ones there, you'd   
better warn them and maybe kiss them goodbye while you're at it! But   
if you're not in Ryooku right now, have a nice day!"  
  
"This is terrible!" cried Jenny. "Cameron and his friends might   
actually meet Team Rocket there!"  
  
"And once Team Rocket sees them, they'll probably do something horrible   
to them out of pure sweet bitterness!" panicked Seymour as he put his   
inhaler into his ear by accident.  
  
"If only we knew where they were right now!" cried Jenny.  
  
Seymour quickly pulled a calculator out from his Bermuda shorts and   
started typing on it. "By my calculations. I'd say Cameron and his   
friends are on their way to Soy Town right now."  
  
"We can only hope and pray", cried Jenny. "Hurry! Let's get to a   
nearby phone! I have to tell my cousin, the Soy Town Jenny ", and she   
grabbed Seymour's arm and sped across the beach dragging him behind   
like a flying towel while Seymour was going "WAUUUGHH!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron, Ash, and Misty had just arrived in Ryooku. They had camped   
out in a quiet forest by the edge of the sea and they were now on their   
way to Soy Town. As they walked, they noticed something by a nearby   
bush.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Ash as he pointed to what looked like a new   
kind of Pokmeon they've never seen before.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's a cutie!" smiled Misty with stars in her eyes.   
And it was cute too. It was a mouse with a round shaped body, blue   
fur, big round ears, and a tail with a little blue ball at the end. It   
was picking berries off the bush and stuffing them in its cute mouth.  
  
"Could that be a Pikablue?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Pikablue?!" gasped Ash and Misty together. "Pika, Pi!" said Pikachu   
disgusted with the name he just heard.  
  
"Whatever gave you such a ridiculous name?" asked Misty.  
  
"When I first saw this Pokemon on the websites in my world", explained   
Cameron. "Most of them said it was a Pikablue. But I don't think that   
was the true confirmed name of it though. Maybe my new Pokedex will   
tell us what it is", and he took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the   
mouse.  
  
"MARILL: the aquamouse Pokemon", replied Dextra. "The end of its tail   
serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious   
current."  
  
"Marill?" asked Cameron. "I guess those sites were wrong."  
  
"Marill, Mar", said the mouse as it rubbed its full stomach happily.  
  
"I guess the sound it makes proves it too", said Misty.  
  
"Well if it's a new Pokemon", smiled Ash. "I'm gonna catch it!" and he   
was about to reach for his Pokebelt until Misty stopped him.  
  
"Hold it Ashy-poo", she cried. "This Marill is obviously a water   
Pokemon the way Dextra described it and you know that water Pokemon are   
my thing. So let me catch this one PLEEEEAAASSSSE!"  
  
"Aw, Mist", cried Ash. "You know I can never say no to you when you do   
that PLLLEEEEAASSSSE thing! So go right ahead. Knock your pretty self   
out."  
  
"Thanks Ashy-poo!" smiled Misty as she gave him a kiss and took out a   
Pokeball. "Go Poliwag!" she shouted as she released her tadpole right   
in front of the surprised Marill. "Poliwag, doubleslap attack!"   
commanded Misty. Poliwag complied by slapping Marill around with its   
cute tail.  
  
"MARILL!" cried Marill as it got out of the way of Poliwag's attack.   
Then Marill started shooting out a beam of bubbles at Poliwag causing   
it to cry out in a cute voice. "WAG!"  
  
"That Marill knows bubblebeam!" gasped Misty. "It must be a very high   
level Marill for Poliwag to even defeat it."  
  
"Try hypnotizing it to sleep", said Cameron. "That way it won't be able   
to attack back and it'll be easier to catch."  
  
"Good idea", smiled Misty. "Okay Poliwag, use hypnosis!" Poliwag   
complied by making the swirl on its stomach spin around. Marill became   
very sleepy and it yawned and plopped right onto the ground with its   
ball-shaped tail sticking up.  
  
"YES!" cried Misty quietly for she didn't want to wake up her prey.   
"Nice work Poliwag, return", and she sucked Poliwag back into its ball   
while it made a proud, "Poli!" Then Misty took out an empty Pokeball   
and was about to catch the sleeping Marill.  
  
"Marill, what happened to you?!" called out a voice. Everyone looked   
around to find out where that voice came from and they found out who.   
It was a guy who looked about 19. He had black hair with a red   
headband across his forehead and he was wearing a green tanktop and   
orange jeans with a Pokebelt. He was holding the sleeping Marill in   
his arms.  
  
"Come on Marill, you already had your nap for today", said the guy as   
he sprayed some awakening potion into Marill's tiny face waking it up.   
"Marill!" it cooed gratefully.  
  
"My pleasure my true blue friend", smiled the guy as he put Marill back   
into a Pokeball and then looked over at our heroes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", said Misty blushing. "I didn't know that was your   
Marill I tried to catch."  
  
"It's okay ma'am", said the guy. "It was my fault for leaving my poor   
Marill unwatched. I should kick myself for being a bad watcher that   
minute!"   
  
"A watcher?" asked Ash.  
  
"Wow!" gasped the guy as he stared at Misty's Togepi. "Is that what I   
think it is?!" and he zoomed up to the little egg baby, took out a   
sketch book and pencil out of his backpack and started scribbling like   
mad on it while Togepi giggled.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Misty puzzled. The guy only   
replied by showing them his drawing. "Wow, that's so pretty!" said   
Misty. "You've captured my Togepi without the use of a Pokeball!"  
  
"It was an honor to sketch one of the world's most rarest Pokemon",   
said the guy blushing and then he looked down at Cameron's Sandshrew.  
  
"What a neat looking Sandshrew you've got there", smiled the guy as he   
bent down and petted Sandy's head.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy while wagging his tail.  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron who was extremely proud of his first Pokemon.  
  
"And judging by its looks and strength", continued the guy. "It looks   
like it's a high level Sandshrew and it's not even evolved into a   
Sandslash!"  
  
"SHREW!" growled Sandy as he tried to take a slash at the guy for   
bringing up the name he wished he'd never become.  
  
"Sandy, please keep your cool!" said Cameron as he picked up his   
Sandshrew. "I'm sorry about that. Sandy's a little sensitive to that   
word you just said."  
  
"Oh, okay", said the guy nervously as he felt his face for any   
scratches. "My apologies to you Sandy."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy in a forgiving voice.  
  
"And will you look at this?!" gasped the guy as he stared at Ash's   
Pikachu. "A Pikachu! These kind of Pokemon are extremely hard to find   
these days!" and he took out a battery and some cables and connected   
them to Pikachu's cheeks. "Pikachu?" wondered Pikachu.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing to Pikachu?!" demanded Ash.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt him", said the guy. "I just want to   
measure how strong his electric power is. Okay, little Pikachu. Now   
give me your best jolt." And he started monitoring the small screen on   
his battery.  
  
"CHUUUU!!!" shouted a very aggravated Pikachu as he sent his most   
powerful thunderbolt shocking everyone around him, except for Sandy   
since he was a ground type. "This is amazing!" said the guy while   
being shocked to death. "The number on my monitor is going off the   
chart. It looks like they might jump off the screen!" and sure enough   
they did. For his battery completely exploded knocking everyone back.   
"This is wonderful!" cried the guy holding his busted battery but still   
happy.  
  
"How can you be happy?!" cried Misty while trying to coddle her crying   
Togepi. "Your experiment just shocked us to death not to mention   
blowing up your weird gadget!"  
  
"I'm just happy to meet an unevolved Pikachu with very high voltage!"   
said the guy happily. "And it's not even a Raichu!"  
  
"That's because he has a good trainer", said Ash proudly.  
  
"Pika, pi", said Pikachu holding his head still trying to recover from   
that power trip.  
  
"Just who exactly are you anyway?" asked Misty.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", said the guy. "Whenever I start seeing Pokemon, I just   
go into a daze and lose track of anything else that's around me. My   
name is Tracey Sketchit. I'm a Pokemon watcher."  
  
"A Pokemon watcher?" asked Cameron.  
  
"What exactly is a Pokemon watcher?" asked Ash.  
  
"Well just like there are all sorts of Pokemon types", explained Tracey.   
"There are all sorts of Pokemon owners. You got the Pokemon trainers,   
the breeders, the gym leaders, the researchers, and then there's the   
Pokemon watchers, which I happen to be one."  
  
"Wow. That sounds so cool", said Cameron. "Do you travel around   
looking for battles?"  
  
"No", said Tracey. "Pokemon watchers do not battle. We like to hide   
and watch for all sorts of Pokemon so we can study their habits and   
learn how they behave around one another." And he took out his sketch  
book and started scribbling something again. When he was done, he   
showed it to our heroes. It was a drawing of Pikachu, Togepi, and   
Sandy all standing together waving hi.  
  
"That's beautiful", said Misty.  
  
"You must really like watching Pokemon a lot", said Ash.  
  
"I do", smiled Tracey blushing. "If you don't mind, I'd like to show   
this drawing to my old teacher, Prof. Bonsai."  
  
"You know where Prof. Bonsai is?!" gasped Cameron. "We were on our way   
to meet her."  
  
"Are you all going to see her to get registered for the Ryooku League?"   
asked Tracey.  
  
"Cameron here is", said Ash.  
  
"Cameron?" gasped Tracey as he dropped his sketch book. "As in Cameron   
Fusterman? The hero who saved Pallet Town from the evil Team Rocket?!"  
  
"I wouldn't really call myself a hero", said Cameron blushing.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Tracey as he examined Cameron's face. "It is you!   
I remember seeing your face in the newspapers! What an honor it is to   
actually meet you", and he started shaking Cameron's hand fast and hard.  
  
"Uh, thank you Tracey", said Cameron still bouncing up and down from   
that handshake. Then Tracey looked at Ash.   
  
"And you!" he gasped. "You're Ash Ketchum! The other hero from Pallet   
Town!" and he started giving Ash the same wild handshake treatment.   
"This is such a double honor for me!"  
  
"The pleasure's all mine", said Ash who was also trying to stop his   
shaking body.  
  
"And do you happen to know who I am?" smiled Misty as she made a sexy   
pose for Tracey.  
  
"Um, er", said Tracey scratching his head. "Can you give me a hint?"  
  
"I'M MISTY!" she screamed while making her mouth bigger than Tracey,   
"One of the leaders of the Pallet Rebellion! Surely some people out   
there must think I'm famous!"  
  
"I wish I could say yes", said Tracey nervously. "But the people I've   
met mainly talk about Ash and Cameron. They hardly mention anything   
about the rebels."  
  
"The story of my life!" sighed Misty hanging her head down while   
plopping huge sweatdrops on the grass.  
  
"I think you're the greatest story of my life",said Ash trying to make   
her feel better.  
  
"Don't make me hate you", grumbled Misty.  
  
"Do you know how we can get to Soy Town?" Cameron asked Tracey. "Prof.   
Bonsai is waiting for us."  
  
"Sure I do", smiled Tracey. "Like I said. Prof. Bonsai was my old   
teacher. She was the one who gave me my Marill when I first left on   
my Pokemon watcher's journey. Her home's right this way. Follow me   
everyone." And our heroes followed their new friend through the forest   
until they finally arrived in Soy Town. It was a beautiful small town   
with shrines, temples, and people wearing kimonos. "Heroes from   
Pallet", said Tracey proudly, "Welcome to Soy Town, Ryooku!" Our   
heroes and Pokemon stood there gazing with starry eyes. Even Cameron   
who finally mastered the art of making goofy anime faces.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In a huge temple, three figures popped their heads out of three trash   
cans. "There it is guys", said Meowth. "This is the place where that   
brat Cameron's supposed to get registered for the Ryooku League."  
  
"Excellent", said Jessie evily. "Now all we have to do is to sneak in,   
tie up that professor lady, throw her in a closet somewhere, and finish   
off those twerps once they step inside! What do you think of that   
guys?"  
  
"Uh, Jessie", said James nervously. "You've got a slug on your head."  
  
"WHAAAAT!" screamed Jessie as she felt her head and felt something warm   
and moist. She screamed as she pulled off whatever it was on her head.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked James as he gazed at the big red slug that   
was slowly crawling away.  
  
"I think that's a Slugma", said Meowth. "I've heard about those things   
while watching those nature shows on TV back at our old palace."  
  
"Who cares what it's called!" cried Jessie. "One of you check my   
precious hair and see if there's any mucous in it!"  
  
"Nope, don't see any", said James as he studied Jessie's long lovely red hair.  
  
"Thank badness", sighed Jessie.  
  
"Just a little bit of fire, but no mucous", said James.  
  
"FIRE!!!" cried Jessie as she felt her hair and found that her glove   
was burning as well. "AAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she ran away from   
the temple while the fire in her hair started to grow.  
  
"Jessie, don't run!!!" cried James. "You'll just make the fire even   
bigger. Remember what Smokey the Snorlax taught us in school!"  
  
"I don't know!" she hollered. "I never stayed awake in school!"  
  
"Come to think of it me neither!" said James as he and Meowth ran after her.  
  
The Slugma watched as the three ran off while a fiery question mark   
appeared over its head. Then it crawled up the temple wall and through   
an open window.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Well here we are", smiled Tracey as he pushed open the double doors of   
the temple. It was a beautiful home with a lovely Japanese background.   
"Prof. Bonsai!" called out Tracey, "Are you home?"  
  
"Wow, look at this!" said Cameron as he gazed at a huge painting on the   
right wall. It had 3 beautiful creatures that resembled either dogs or   
cats. "I've never seen those kinds of Pokemon before", he said.  
  
"Me neither", said Misty. "But they sure look beautiful."  
  
"What do you think of them Pikachu", asked Ash. "Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika, Pi!" cried Pikachu for he was being chased by a small metal orb   
with one eye and two small magnets sticking out from its sides.  
  
"Uh oh", sighed Misty. "It looks like another Magnemite has the hots   
for Pikachu!"  
  
"I remember that episode", said Cameron remembering when a Magnemite   
was following Pikachu around for it was very attracted to Pikachu's   
electricity. Cameron aimed his Pokedex at the lovestruck Magnemite.  
  
"MAGNEMITE: the magnet Pokemon", replied Dextra. "The units at the   
sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the   
air. The Magnemites of today have developed a steel anatomy making   
them immune to poison attacks but extremely vulnerable to fire."  
  
"Hey, stay away from my Pikachu", shouted Ash as he picked Pikachu up.   
Magnemite made a mean one eye and thundershocked Ash making him drop   
Pikachu. Then Magnemite continued its pursuit for Pikachu.  
  
"Sandy, you're immune to Magnemite's electricity", said Cameron. "See   
if you can stop it."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he jumped in front of Magnemite and sprayed some   
sand into Magnemite's eye making it go blind. That did the trick.   
Magnemite started floating around blindly bumping into things and   
floating into the arms of a woman with short black hair and wearing   
glasses along with a white lab coat over a red turtleneck.  
  
"Oh, my poor little Magnemite", said the woman as she took out a rag   
and started wiping the sand out of Magnemite's single eye. "Who was it   
that did this to you?"  
  
Sandy curled up in a fearful ball until Cameron spoke out. "I'm sorry   
Prof. Bonsai", he said. "I ordered my Sandshrew to distract your   
Magnemite. We never wanted to hurt it."  
  
"Oh really?" said the woman.  
  
"He had to do it", said Ash. "Your Magnemite was chasing after my poor   
Pikachu and when I tried to protect him, it thundershocked me!" and he   
showed her the electric char on his clothes.  
  
"Yep, those are Magnemite burns all right", said Prof. Bonsai as she   
studied him good. "I apologize for what this little rascal did to you   
and your Pikachu. Now you apologize to them Magnemite!"  
  
"Magnemite!" Magnemite said to Ash and then winked slyly at Pikachu.   
"Pika!" said Pikachu nervously.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Magnemite", said Prof. Bonsai as she put it   
back into a Pokeball. "I still haven't inserted an anti-puberty chip   
into its body. So it'll chase anything that's very attractive."  
  
"Just like during the good old days, right Prof?" smiled Tracey.  
  
"Tracey Sketchit?!" gasped Prof. Bonsai while smiling and giving Tracey   
a hug. "Why I haven't seen you in years! This is a real treat. How   
have you been?"  
  
"I've been doing great", smiled Tracey. "I've been traveling all over   
the place watching Pokemon in places like Johto and the Orange Islands.   
I even managed to catch a couple of them."  
  
"That's wonderful", smiled Prof. Bonsai. "And how's Marill doing?"  
  
"Why don't you ask it?" smiled Tracey as he released Marill into Prof.   
Bonsai's arms.  
  
"Marill, mar!" smiled Marill happy to see its old caretaker again.  
  
"Oh Marill", smiled Prof. Bonsai. "Even though you look blue you always   
seem to be happy to me! You've taken such great care of it Tracey. I   
couldn't be prouder of you."  
  
"Thank you Professor", said Tracey blushing.  
  
"And are you still drawing?" she asked. "I still have some of your   
lovely crayon drawings stuck on my refrigerator. All 999 of them. I   
can hardly find the door anymore thanks to you."  
  
"I hope you like these", said Tracey as he humbly handed his sketch   
book to Prof. Bonsai.  
  
"Yes!" she smiled. "Very impressive. You've definitely been keeping   
your eye out for Pokemon all these years." And then she looked at   
Tracey's final drawing that was the one of Pikachu, Togepi, and Sandy.   
She then looked up and saw the three new people holding the exact same  
Pokemon. "Let me guess", she smiled. "This was your latest drawing,   
right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right", smiled Tracey. "These are some new friends I just   
made, Ash, Misty, and Cameron. Cameron here has come to register for   
the Ryooku League."  
  
"Ah, so you're the famous Cameron Fusterman", smiled Prof. Bonsai as   
she gave Cameron a big hug. "Hello, I am Prof. Juniko Bonsai. When   
Seymour told me you were coming to register for our little League, I   
was on pins and needles. Mainly because I was sitting on my sewing   
basket at the time."  
  
"Uh, thank you ma'am", said Cameron blushing confusingly.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down for tea and I'll tell you everything you   
need to know about the Ryooku League", smiled Prof. Bonsai as she   
pushed a button on a remote and a low table with cookies and a teapot   
appeared right from under the floor.  
  
"Wow", smiled Ash. "I wonder if Prof. Oak would want that for his home?"  
  
"Prof. Oak?!" gasped Tracey.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, everyone was squated down at the table enjoying tea and having a   
nice conversation while Pikachu, Togepi, Sandy, and Marill were   
enjoying their tea at their own tiny table. After Prof. Bonsai had put   
Cameron's Pokedex through a little computer registering him for the   
League, she continued her conversation with them. "So Seymour Scientist   
has actually married an Officer Jenny, eh?" smiled Prof. Bonsai. "I   
kind of thought that would be the last woman to fall for Seymour."  
  
"Yes he has", said Cameron. "And they couldn't be happier."  
  
"I'm so happy for Seymour", smiled Prof. Bonsai. "After what I did to   
him."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Misty.  
  
"Well you see", said Prof. Bonsai humbly. "We were good friends   
back in college, but Seymour kind of wanted to have something more with   
me. And the day of graduation, he declared his love for me in a weird   
poem."  
  
"And what did you do?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Unfortunately, I turned him down", sighed Prof. Bonsai sadly. "I just   
didn't feel the same way about him. I had my scientist's career to   
think about. And Seymour is nice, but he's sort of uh, geeky."  
  
"Ouch!" said Misty flinching  
  
"But don't worry", said Prof. Bonsai. "I didn't tell him that to his   
face. But Seymour was so totally crushed, that after graduation, he   
quickly left and moved to Mt. Moon. And I haven't heard from him until   
a couple of days ago when he called me about you."  
  
"So that's why Seymour likes to live in the mountains", said Ash. "I   
never knew that about the happy poetry loving guy I first met on my   
first journey."  
  
"Yep", sighed Prof. Bonsai. "I guess he felt that the ones who could   
never reject him were Pokemon. But now that he's found someone else   
and married, I can now look at his face without any guilt. I wish him   
and his Officer Jenny the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you Professor", said Cameron. "And I'll tell them that for you."  
  
"Arigato", smiled Prof. Bonsai.  
  
"Uh, excuse me please", said Misty. "But I think this tea is a little   
too cold."  
  
"I guess it is", said Prof. Bonsai sipping her tea not getting a chance   
to first taste it after talking about Seymour. "But don't worry, I know   
someone who can help heat it up. Oh, Slugma!"  
  
"Slugma?" asked Cameron and Ash together. Suddenly, something started   
to drop from the ceiling and plop onto Misty's plate.  
  
"WAAAUUGGHHH!" cried Misty as she pointed to the huge red slug. "A   
SLUG! AND IT LOOKS LIKE ITS ON FIRE TOO!"  
  
"Slug?" asked Slugma wondering what's with this human.  
  
"Relax Misty", smiled Prof. Bonsai as she picked Slugma off her plate   
and put it in front of the kettle. "Slugma's a very warm hearted   
Pokemon. Show 'em Slugma. Use your ember to warm up our tea."  
  
"SLUGMA!" said Slugma as it happily breathed a little bit of fire at   
the kettle warming up the tea.  
  
"Amazing", said Cameron as he aimed his Pokedex at the little teapot   
heater.  
  
"SLUGMA: the lava Pokemon", replied Dextra. "A common sight in volcanic   
areas. It slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places."  
  
"Wow, two new Pokemon in one day", said Ash.  
  
Prof. Bonsai smiled as she picked up Slugma and cuddled it. "This   
Slugma's supposed to go to a girl trainer who's going to be starting   
her journey tomorrow."  
  
"But won't she catch on fire if she touches it?" asked Misty nervously.   
"And why aren't you burning up either?"   
  
"Don't worry", smiled Prof. Bonsai as she patted Slugma's head. "This   
is only a level 5 Slugma. Their ember attacks only hurt low level   
grass, bug, ice, and steel types. And besides, Slugmas only burn if   
they feel threatened. Once a Slugma gets to know and love you, they   
won't burn you at all. Besides, Slugmas are very nice to hold because   
they're so warm. Especially when traveling through cold, snowy places.   
Go ahead and hold it Misty." And she extended the smiling slug to Misty.  
  
"Uh, no thanks", said Misty nervously. "I got cookie crumbs on my hands   
and that might make Slugma feel all itchy. I'll just blow it a kiss   
instead." And that's what she did while Slugma made out a grateful,   
"Slug."  
  
"What about that Magnemite we just saw?" asked Ash. "Are you going to   
give it to another trainer as well?"  
  
"Actually, it's going to a boy who wants to be a watcher like Tracey",   
smiled Prof. Bonsai. "Magnemites have built in radar so they can track   
down any type of new Pokemon that might be nearby. A very popular   
choice for most beginner Pokemon watchers."  
  
"But I decided to choose Marill instead", smiled Tracey. "Its big ears   
can hear anything that might come or be nearby and also I think it's   
cute."  
  
"Marill!" said Marill blushing.  
  
"Are Magnemite, Slugma, and Marill the 3 main types of Pokemon in the   
Ryooku League?' asked Cameron.  
  
"That's right", smiled Prof. Bonsai. "Whenever I send a trainer,   
breeder, or watcher off on their Ryooku journey, I give them a choice   
of one of those 3 Pokemon. Either Slugma the fire type, Marill the   
water type, or Magnemite the electric/steel type."  
  
"Gee, back in Kanto, Prof. Oak lets us choose either Charmander the fire   
type, Squirtle the water type, or Bulbasaur the grass/poison type",   
said Ash.  
  
"But instead you got an electric type Pikachu", smiled Misty.  
  
"And I couldn't be happier", smiled Ash winking at his Pikachu. "Pika,   
pi",said Pikachu winking his cute little eye back at him.  
  
"And my starting Pokemon was this wonderful ground type Sandshrew you   
see before us", smiled Cameron. "Right Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy making his usual but cute claw's up sign.  
  
"Yes, starting Pokemon do seem the most precious to masters", smiled   
Prof. Bonsai. "In Ryooku, we give out these 3 particular starters as a   
tribute to the 3 legendary beasts." And she pointed to the same   
painting they saw when they first entered her home.  
  
"Magnemite represents Raikou, the beast of thunder", explained Prof.   
Bonsai as she pointed to each beast one at a time. "Slugma represents   
Entei, the beast of fire, and Marill represents Suicune, the beast of   
the sea."  
  
"I remember seeing this earlier", said Cameron. "Do they live around   
Ryooku?"  
  
"Nobody knows", said Prof. Bonsai. "For years, many people believed   
that they've caught a quick glimpse of either of these three. Legends   
say that the beasts like to help out people who are lost or hurt, but   
once they're better, the beasts speed off never to be seen again by   
that person."  
  
"I always dreamed that I'd be the one to see at least one of those   
beasts", sighed Tracey. "I'm usually tempted to get myself injured in   
vast open spaces hoping they'd come and rescue me."  
  
"You don't actually do that, do you?" Prof. Bonsai scolded.  
  
"Oh no", said Tracey sweating. "One thing we watchers especially know   
how to do is to watch out for ourselves."  
  
"I would truly love to meet Suicune", said Misty marveling at the beast   
that resembled the blue sea.  
  
"Yes", said Prof. Bonsai. "It is definitely an honor just to see one of   
the 3 beasts in person."  
  
"Well look no further!" called out 3 voices. Suddenly, a smoke bomb   
went off and standing right in front of the group were Raikou, Entei,   
and Suicune.   
  
"It's them!" cried Misty. "And Suicune is here too!"  
  
"I can't believe it!" gasped Prof. Bonsai. "Why would they just walk   
into my home? They usually try to avoid crowded places!"  
  
"Maybe they've just developed their social skills?" asked Ash.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Tracey as he studied the beasts. "First of all,   
the legendary beasts always stand on our fours but these three are on   
their hind legs. Second, all three beasts are supposed to be the same   
size but this Raikou's a lot smaller than the other two. And third,   
since when did the beasts have stitching or patches or tags that say,   
"Please do not remove under penalty of law", on them?" and he   
approached Raikou and pulled the thread from its side. The stitching   
suddenly fell apart and the beast turned out to be Meowth.  
  
"Uh, oh guys, I think my cover's blown", said Meowth nervously.  
  
"Well so it has", said Entei removing its red fur and revealing itself   
as Jessie.  
  
"And all that jazz", said Suicune who revealed itself as James.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET!!" gasped everyone.  
  
"Correct as usual, and prepare for trouble", cackled Jessie.  
  
"And as usual, better make it double", laughed James as they recited   
their normal sick-of-hearing over and over again motto.  
  
"Meowth, that's right", ended Meowth.  
  
"So that infamous Meowth really can talk", said Tracey.  
  
"He must have an extremely high I.Q." said Prof. Bonsai as she took out   
some tongs to measure Meowth's head.  
  
"Aw, you're just saying I'm smart because it's true", said Meowth   
blushing.  
  
"Keep lying like that Meowth and you'll soon grow a nose", laughed   
James. "A very long nose."  
  
"How about I take yours instead?!" growled Meowth as he slashed James's   
face.  
  
"Knock it off you two!" shouted Jessie. "We have some twerps to take   
care of! Any last words?"  
  
"Yes", said Cameron. "What happened to your hair?" he asked as he   
pointed to Jessie's hair that was now short and charred black.  
  
"EEEERRRGGGHHHH!" growled Jessie. "Those'll be the last words you'll   
say! Boys, break out the gloves!" and she, James, and Meowth, suddenly   
slipped on some metal gloves with razor sharp fingers.  
  
"As you can see, these gloves are no mere backscratchers!" laughed   
Meowth as he and the other two Rockets slowly approached our heroes.  
  
"Pikachu, protect us with your thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.  
  
"PIKACHU!!" shouted Pikachu as he fired his thunderbolt, but the   
Rockets smiled as their gloves seemed to absorb all the electricity.  
  
"What, what just happened?" gasped Ash. "Pika, pi!" gasped Pikachu.  
  
"That's the magic of our new gloves", smiled James. "And they aren't   
even magician gloves either."  
  
"Not only they can absorb electricity", cackled Jessie. "They can also   
fire it back too!" and the Rockets did just that causing all our heroes   
to get electrified and paralyzed. But luckily, Sandy wasn't affected   
by the electricity. "SHREW!" growled Sandy sticking his claws out at   
Team Rocket.  
  
"You got some neat claws there yourself rodent", said Meowth. "But do   
they have a fancy feature like this?" and he pushed the button on his   
glove and water started shooting out of the fingertips dampening poor   
Sandy causing him to collapse.  
  
"SANDY!" cried Cameron.  
  
"Don't worry twerp", smiled Jessie evily. "There's plenty more of that   
left for each of you! HA HA HA HA!" and she slowly started to approach   
our heroes ready to launch her steel claws into their hides.  
  
"Ooooh!" smiled James. "This is so wonderfully intense. I can just   
feel the sweat falling from my face!"  
  
"Uh, Jimmy", said Meowth, "I think that sweat's coming from something   
else."  
  
"Huh?" asked James as he felt something warm and squishy on his head.   
"SLUGMA?" gasped James as he pulled the same slug he saw today off his   
head and threw it onto the floor. He then looked at his metal gloves   
which were pretty charred and then looked into a nearby mirror. "AAAAH!"   
he cried as he ran around with his hair on fire. "PUT ME OUT! SOMEBODY   
PUT ME OUT!" Jessie and Meowth quickly complied by pointing their   
gloves at James's head and squirting water on him putting out the fire.  
  
"Oh thank you my friends", sighed a dampened James and then looked at   
the mirror again. His hair was now short and charred black just like   
Jessie's. "I guess we're kindred spirits now Jess", he sighed.  
  
"Please, don't insult me like that", scoffed Jessie. "It's time to make   
that little firebug pay for damaging our doos!" and all three Rockets   
aimed their gloves at the frightened Slugma getting ready to waterlog   
it to death. Just then, their gloves suddenly got pulled off of their   
hands by some strange force.  
  
"Hey, who took our gloves?" cried Meowth. They looked up in the air   
and saw Magnemite. It used its magnetic powers to snatch away their   
metal gloves.  
  
"Hey, that's an insult stealing from Team Rocket!" screamed Jessie.   
"Give those back!"  
  
"Sorry, but Magnemite doesn't want to do that", called out Prof.   
Bonsai. Team Rocket saw that she and the good guys were free from   
their paralysis.  
  
"How come you guys are moving around?" gasped James. "We thought we   
shocked you stiff!"  
  
"Thank Magnemite", smiled Prof. Bonsai. "It absorbed all the   
electricity you fired at us. Isn't that right Mag?"  
  
"Magnemite", said Magnemite winking its eye. Especially at Pikachu.  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu in a nervous but grateful voice.  
  
"Now how about giving them back that power?" asked Prof. Bonsai smiling   
wickedly. Magnemite complied by shocking Team Rocket non-stop.  
  
"Marill, double attack with your water gun!" called out Tracey. Marill   
complied by squirting a jet of water from its mouth at the totally   
shocked Team Rocket. And with the powers of electricity and water   
combined, our villains were now on the floor all damp and staticky.  
  
"Anyone got a cigarette?" said Jessie all dazed.  
  
"Yeah, way to go guys!" called out Tracey.  
  
"Mag, Slug, Mar!" said Magnemite, Slugma, and Marill cheering for joy.  
  
Cameron quickly went over to his damp Sandshrew and sprayed some full   
restore potion on his wet skin making him all dry and well again.  
"Shrew!" said Sandy slurping his master happily making him the wet one   
now.  
  
"Think nothing of it old friend", sighed Cameron.  
  
"What should we do with those three pains in the butt?" asked Misty   
pointing to the beaten Team Rocket. Just then an Officer Jenny came   
charging in.  
  
"My cousin was right!" she said seriously. "You three criminals would   
show up here. I'm placing you all under arrest!"  
  
"Sorry madam", said James as he released his Weezing. "But we've got   
some other plans. Weezing, smokescreen now!"  
  
"WEEZING!" said Weezing as it sprayed smoke all over the place making   
everything black. And when it all cleared and everyone finished   
coughing, Team Rocket was gone.  
  
"Blast it!" shouted Soy Jenny. "Pallet Jenny was right again, that does   
get annoying when they keep escaping from your grasp!" Then she   
suddenly smiled when she saw Cameron. "Hello Cameron", she said while   
pinching his cheeks. "My, you're a very handsome boy."  
  
"Uh, thank you", said Cameron blushing. "Wait a minute, do you know my   
name?"  
  
"Of course", she smiled while winking. "You're the kid of Pallet Jenny,   
my third cousin twice removed. It's so nice to finally meet you."  
  
"And it's nice to meet you too", smiled Cameron. He noticed that the   
Soy Town Jenny had on a different uniform. She was wearing the usual   
hat, but also a light blue shirt with a black necktie and long dark   
blue pants.  
  
"How did you know Team Rocket would be here?" asked Prof. Bonsai. "I   
didn't call you."  
  
"My cousin phoned me and warned me that you all would be coming here   
and Team Rocket might show up as well", said Soy Jenny. "She instructed   
me to escort you all to the next location."  
  
"Hey, that sounds great", said Misty relieved. "We won't have to worry   
now that you'll be joining us every step of the way."  
  
"Sorry ma'am", said Soy Jenny. "But anything past Soy Town and the area   
around it is out of my jurisdiction. Once I get you to the next place,   
I'll have to head on back."  
  
"Where exactly is the next place?" asked Ash.  
  
"A village called Chutneyville", said Soy Jenny. "But don't worry,   
just talk to my sister there and I'm sure she'll be able to escort you   
to the next location."  
  
"Thank you, we'll be sure to do that", said Cameron.  
  
"Well I guess it's off to Chutneyville then", said Ash.  
  
"And I'd like to join you too", said Tracey. "If you don't mind that   
is?"  
  
"You want to join us?" asked Misty. "But why?"  
  
"You said that you all knew Prof. Oak, right?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Yes, that's right", answered Ash.  
  
"Great!" Tracey smiled happily. "Prof. Oak is my hero. It's been my   
childhood dream to meet the famous professor of Pokemon."  
  
"Yes", said Prof. Bonsai. "Prof. Oak is quite a celebrity here in   
Ryooku. All us scientists, including Seymour and myself admire him   
greatly. Even Tracey admired him ever since he was a little boy.   
Every Halloween he dresses up in a labcoat and a gray wig."  
  
"Professor!" said Tracey blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry Tracey", said Prof. Bonsai, "Anyway, I would really love it if   
Tracey went with you all. He knows his way all around Ryooku. He   
would make an excellent guide."  
  
"And all I ask in return is if you'd take me to see Prof. Oak once you   
return to Pallet", said Tracey.  
  
"What do you say everyone?" asked Cameron.  
  
"That sounds great", said Ash. "Welcome to the group Tracey."  
  
"Thank you", said Tracey still dreaming about meeting Prof. Oak.  
  
"I agree Tracey", smiled Misty. "It'll be a relief to have someone who   
won't get us lost, unlike someone we know in this group."  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?!" demanded Ash.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, Ashy-poo", said Misty as she winked   
at him slyly. Ash became too mesmerized to argue back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Prof. Bonsai was standing outside her temple along with Magnemite and   
Slugma waving goodbye to Ash, Misty, Cameron, and Tracey who were being   
driven away in a police car on their way to Chutneyville. Magnemite   
started crying out tears from its single eye seeing Pikachu leave.  
  
"Aw, please don't be sad", said Prof. Bonsai as she took out a tissue   
and wiped Magnemite's face. "You'll meet your rightful love someday.   
Maybe your new master might catch something that'll get you really   
charged up."  
  
"Magnemite!" said Magnemite floating in circles around Prof. Bonsai   
feeling a whole lot better.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at their hotel room, Jenny just got off the phone and walked over   
to Seymour who was sitting on the bed. "Well my love", she said. "I   
just received a call from my cousin. Team Rocket tried to do away with   
Cameron and his friends, but luckily they defeated them as usual."  
  
"That's a relief", sighed Seymour putting away his inhaler. "Did your   
cousin arrest those Rockets?"  
  
"Sadly no", sighed Jenny. "They managed to pull the old Weezing   
smokescreen ploy and escape. But luckily, Soy Jenny's gonna be   
escorting our friends to Chutneyville. If only I wasn't on vacation, I   
could be there to protect them!"  
  
"I wish I could be there too", sighed Seymour. "If only we decided to   
have our honeymoon a month earlier."  
  
"I might know somebody that could go with them and protect them while   
we stay here", said Jenny. "But to get to her, I'd have to book another   
flight and completely cut short our honeymoon."   
  
"Maybe you don't have to", smiled Seymour. "I know someone who can get   
you to this person in just one second", and he took out a Pokeball and   
released a cute little fairy-like Pokemon. "Clefairy!" she replied.  
  
"You brought Clefairy with you?" smiled Jenny.  
  
"She has teleportation powers", smiled Seymour while patting her cute   
head. "I brought her along just in case of an emergency. Clefairy, can   
you please teleport Jenny to any place she requests?"   
  
"Clefairy", replied Clefairy smiling at Jenny.  
  
"Thank you Clefairy", smiled Jenny as she patter her head while   
Clefairy blushed. "And thank you too Seymour", she said while kissing   
him making him blush even redder than Clefairy. Then she went behind a   
screen and threw off her blue tanktop and brown shorts. Seymour and   
Clefairy could see the shadow of her naked form behind the screen.   
Seymour started turning redder than ever while Clefairy wondered why   
her master was doing that. Then Jenny came out from the screen back in   
her uniform. She whispered into Clefairy's ear asking her where she   
wanted to be teleported. Clefairy nodded and started up her   
teleportation powers.  
  
"Don't worry my wonderful sci-guy", smiled Jenny as she blew Seymour   
a kiss. "We'll be back by nightfall. Until then, keep that bed warm   
for me", and she and Clefairy disappeared from Seymour's sight.  
  
"Good luck Jen", sighed Seymour as he plopped down onto the bed. "And   
good luck to you Cameron. May you have a safe journey."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Just who is this person Jenny's going to request help from? To find   
out, stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)  



	4. Sweet Dreams

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 4  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
Cameron, Ash, Misty, and their new friend Tracey had just arrived in   
Chutneyville thanks to the Soy Town Jenny who gave them a wonderful   
police escort complete with free chocolate milk and donuts. "Thank you   
for the ride ma'am", said Cameron shaking hands with the cousin of his   
adopted mother.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks for the free food", said Ash with his mouth still   
stuffed with donuts with jelly on his face while Misty was making a   
disgusted, "Eeeyeeew! I hope he'll shape up soon once we're married."   
She thought. Then she looked down at Pikachu who had the same puffed   
up face with jelly on it like his master.  
  
"It was my pleasure", smiled Soy Jenny. "I just wish I could join you   
on the rest of your journey. But I have to get back to Soy Town. But   
I'm sure my sister here will be able to help you. Just tell her that I   
sent you."  
  
"We will", said Cameron, "And thanks again."  
  
"My pleasure", smiled Soy Jenny as she kissed Cameron on the cheek, got   
into her car and drove off while the others waved her goodbye.  
  
"You sure have some nice adopted relatives Cameron", said Ash.  
  
"I sure do", said Cameron. "Even if they all do look alike and have the   
same exact name."  
  
"I guess we should now try to find the Chutneyville Jenny." Said Misty.   
"I wonder where she could be?"  
  
"As I remember", said Tracey. "The Chutneyville police station is only   
a few blocks that way. Come on everybody." And they all followed him   
to a small police station that was surrounded by a huge crowd of   
yelling upset people.  
  
"Please stay calm citizens", said the Chutneyville Jenny who was   
wearing the same kind of uniform that Soy Jenny was wearing. "I'll do   
the best I can for you."  
  
"We don't want your best!" cried a man. "We want your perfection! We   
want our children found!!!"  
  
"Children?" wondered Cameron.  
  
"My little Brian's dinner is getting cold", cried a woman. "It's been   
sitting at the table for 3 days!"  
  
"Please be quiet!" pleaded Jenny. Soon she was forced to turn up her   
megaphone to eardrum buster. "QUIET!!!" she shouted causing the crowd   
to get blown away back into their exact homes. "That's better", she   
sighed. "Now I can concentrate on finding those missing children." Just   
then, she saw Cameron and friends approaching the station.  
  
"A child!" Jenny cried as she zoomed over, grabbed Cameron, and dragged   
him into the station. The others followed with huge question marks over   
their heads.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenny had just thrown Cameron into a jail cell. "What did I do?" asked   
Cameron nervously.  
  
"Don't worry boy", said Jenny. "This is just for your protection."  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing to our friend?!" shouted Ash as he   
and Tracey entered the station.  
  
"Are you three hooligans responsible for the missing children?"   
demanded Jenny as she shone a huge lamp into their faces. "Confess now   
and I'll throw a paperback book at you. It's less painful."  
  
"What missing children?" asked Misty.  
  
"Like the ones you were probably holding prisoner somewhere?" said   
Jenny. "Like that poor boy in there?"  
  
"Please Officer Jenny", pleaded Cameron from the bars, "Those guys are   
my friends. They never kidnapped me or any children."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" said Jenny as she approached the boy shining   
the lamp in his face. "What if they're forcing you to lie?"  
  
"Honest", said Cameron as he pulled out a police badge. "I'm Cameron   
Fusterman. The adopted son of Pallet Jenny and these are the friends   
that are traveling with me."  
  
Chutneyville Jenny took a good look at the badge and then smiled and   
released Cameron. "So you're really my cousin's boy?" she smiled. "What   
an honor it is to finally meet you", and she gave him the same rough   
cheek pinch that Soy Jenny had given him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too", said Cameron trying to get the feeling back   
into his cheekbone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next we see our heroes sitting at a table with Chutneyville Jenny   
having ice cream. "Thank you Jenny", said Cameron. "This is good ice   
cream."  
  
"Your welcome", said Jenny. "I usually save it for lost kids who are   
looking for their parents. But the way things are going, those days   
might be gone forever."  
  
"What exactly happened to all the kids in Chutneyville?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Nobody knows", said Jenny. "For the past few nights, children have   
been suddenly disappearing. All that their parents found in the   
mornings were empty beds."  
  
"That's terrible", said Misty.  
  
"I know", sighed Jenny. "I'm sorry that I had to lock you up like that   
Cameron, but I couldn't afford to lose another kid. I just had to keep   
you safe."  
  
"It's okay", said Cameron. "I understand."  
  
"We just came here to see if you would escort us to the next location",   
said Ash. "Team Rocket is loose and on our trail."  
  
"Say, you don't suppose Team Rocket is responsible for the missing   
kids?" asked Tracey.  
  
"I'm not sure", said Misty. "Team Rocket usually likes to steal   
Pokemon, not kids."  
  
"But who knows what their twisted minds like to do these days?"   
grumbled Ash thinking about those demented Rockets.  
  
"I don't know if they are the culprits", said Jenny. "But I do know is   
that I cannot leave this village until I find those children and I'm   
afraid you can't leave either Cameron."  
  
"I can't?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I'm sorry", said Jenny patting Cameron's shoulder. "But you're the   
only child left in this village and I can't risk you getting kidnapped   
or missing. Please understand."  
  
"I understand", said Cameron. "But maybe we can help you find the   
missing kids."  
  
"You can?" asked Jenny. "But how?"  
  
"Since I seem to be the only kid left", said Cameron. "You can guard me   
so you'll be able to find out who this culprit is so you can catch him."  
  
"Yes, that could work", smiled Jenny. "Okay Cameron, you've got   
yourself a deal. Oh yes, I almost forgot. You're not the only child   
in this village. Pallet Jenny had called me this morning and she sent   
someone over to help you on your journey. I'll be right back." And she   
left the room.  
  
"Who would my mother Jenny send to watch over me?" wondered Cameron.   
Just then, a lavender tornado suddenly burst into the room catching   
Cameron. When the tornado stopped, they found a pretty teenage girl   
sitting on top of Cameron with his hands pinned behind his back. She   
had pretty red eyes, long black hair tied in a braid, and she was   
wearing a lavender ninja's outfit.  
  
"Still my favorite weakling I see", said the girl in a beautiful   
Japanese accent.  
  
"Just as long as I'm you're favorite", smiled Cameron trying to get   
loose but was no match against her ninja strength. Ash, Misty,   
Pikachu, Togepi, and Sandy all sighed of relief for they knew that this   
girl was Reiko, former Rocket assassin turned good and Cameron's   
overpowering girlfriend. Tracey however didn't understand why this   
dangerous girl was attacking him.  
  
"Don't worry Cameron", cried Tracey. "Marill will save you!" and he   
released his Marill and ordered it to use water gun. "MARILL!" cried   
Marill as it squirted a jet of water at Reiko knocking her into the   
jail cell. Tracey immediately shut the doors and locked it. "Don't   
worry Cameron, you're safe now", said Tracey helping up Cameron.  
  
"But you don't understand Tracey", said Cameron as he went over and let   
loose Reiko.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" gasped Tracey. "She just attacked   
you!"  
  
"That's just her way of playing around", smiled Cameron as he put an   
arm around Reiko waist while she did the same thing." Tracey, I'd like   
you to meet my girlfriend Reiko."  
  
"Your girlfriend?!" gasped Tracey staring at the beautiful, but mighty   
girl.  
  
"You know", said Reiko as she approached Tracey while pulling out a   
katana. "Like the Zubat that loves to bite into unsuspecting victims'   
throats and drink their blood, I might do the same thing to you after   
what you and your little mouse just did to me!" and she pointed her   
katana at Tracey's throat while he started sweating like crazy.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Jenny as she rushed   
into the room with a Growlithe. "GROOOWWWL!" howled the dog as it   
tugged at Reiko's pantsleg pulling her away from Tracey.  
  
"My cousin warned me that you were unpredictable", scolded Jenny as she   
grabbed Reiko by the shirt. "And I guess this proves it!"  
  
"No, please don't be hard on her", pleaded Cameron. "This is just   
Reiko's normal playful behavior. She wasn't going to hurt Tracey at   
all."  
  
"That is true", said Reiko. "I have seen the light and I no longer want   
to hurt people. But I cannot help it if I get the uncontrollable urge   
to roughhouse once in a while."  
  
"Well all right", said Chutneyville Jenny. "Just as long as Pallet   
Jenny's Growlithe is here to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Hey, I thought I recognized you", smiled Cameron as he bent down and   
patted his mother's Growlithe.  
  
"Growl!" smiled Growlithe as it slurped Cameron affectionately.  
  
"Is Reiko going to be traveling with us?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yes Misty", said Chutneyville Jenny, "You see, Pallet Jenny thought   
that having someone who knew everything about Team Rocket would be the   
perfect guardian for you. So she had her husband's Clefairy teleport   
her to Viridian Juvenile Hall to enlist the aid of Reiko."  
  
"And she said that if I stick by you and protect you every step of the   
way, I'll be a free girl", smiled Reiko as she winked at Cameron.  
  
"Thank you Pallet Jenny!" whispered a blushing Cameron. Just as the   
two were about to approach and probably kiss, Growlithe jumped in   
between them backing away Reiko with snarls.  
  
"But why is my mother's Growlithe here?" asked a disappointed Cameron.  
  
"Pallet Jenny doesn't really trust Reiko too much", explained   
Chutneyville Jenny. "So she's ordered her Growlithe to stick by her to   
make sure she behaves herself."  
  
"It looks like Cameron and Reiko might not have a romantic trip after   
all", sighed Misty knowing that that dog would probably keep those two   
apart throughout this whole fanfic.  
  
"Oh Came-chan", sighed Reiko. "Like the Fearow that protects its eggs   
from hungry predators, I will be by your handsome side and protect you   
from my evil former bosses."  
  
"Came-chan?" asked Tracey.  
  
"That's her pet name for him", whispered Ash.  
  
"Thank you my radiant Reiko", smiled Cameron as he blushed while   
looking at Reiko's new ninja suit. It was lavender and it had a pink   
broken heart on the left side of the shirt. "Is that a Fuchsia gym   
outfit you're wearing?" he asked.  
  
"You are correct", said Reiko while making a sexy pose. "Before Pallet   
Jenny came to me, she teleported herself over to my siblings' gym. They   
told her to give this little ninja's outfit to me as a welcome back to   
the side of good present."  
  
"That sure was nice of them", smiled Cameron. "And did Pallet Jenny   
also visit your Tentacruel and Kingler too?"  
  
"Actually.." sighed Reiko and she took out two Pokeballs and released   
two huge Pokemon. The first was a huge blue squid and the second was a   
huge orange crab. "She went there to give me back my original Pokemon."   
The two water Pokemon waved at Cameron while replying in a friendly,   
"Cruel", and "King!"  
  
"Hey, how are you guys doing?" smiled Cameron as he high-fived Kingler   
while Tentacruel gave him a friendly hug with its clammy tendrils.   
Reiko was very happy that Cameron got along great with her Pokemon.   
Then she looked down at his Sandshrew and approached him.  
  
"And how are you today my dear Sandy?" smiled Reiko as she bent down   
and scratched Sandy's head. "Shrew", said Sandy as he curled up into a   
ball for he didn't really trust Reiko after the times she tried to hurt   
Cameron when she was once a Rocket.  
  
"I guess Sandy doesn't like me very much", sighed Reiko. "Just like   
your mother Jenny. Not that I don't blame either of them."  
  
"Please Sandy, be nice", said Cameron. "Reiko's now on our side and   
she wants to make things right with all of us. Please give her a   
chance."  
  
"Shrew?" asked Sandy as he uncurled himself a little so that only his   
eye was showing. Reiko gave him a sincere smile and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Sandshrew", said Sandy as he completely uncurled himself and sniffed   
Reiko's pretty hand. Then he tackled Reiko onto the floor and started   
slurping her.  
  
"Oh, okay Sandy", laughed Reiko as she was getting soaked with   
Sandshrew drool. "I'm really happy that you like me now. But please,   
like the strong paper towel that will eventually fall apart when it   
absorbs too much water, I might do the same if you keep kissing me like   
this!"  
  
"Shrew", giggled Sandy as he stopped slurping Reiko and just wagged his   
tail at her.  
  
"That's my good little Sandshrew", said Cameron happy that his best   
Pokemon was now getting along with his love. Just like he got along   
with her best Pokemon. Unfortunately, Tentacruel got along with him   
too much for it didn't want to let go of Cameron. Its tendrils were   
wrapped around Cameron tight with only his head showing making him   
look like a mummy. "Okay Tentacruel", he said gasping for air. "I love   
you too. But can you do what your mistress asked Sandy and show me a   
little less affection?"  
  
"Cruel", smiled Tentacruel as it loosened its grip on Cameron leaving   
only one tendril around Cameron's shoulder. "Thank you", said Cameron   
whose arm was free to pat Tentacruel on its head.  
  
"And thank you too Sandy", smiled Reiko as she picked up Sandy and   
kissed him on his sandy head. "Shrew" whispered Sandy nuzzling against   
her neck.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That night, our heroes were all asleep in a room Chutneyville Jenny   
had given them in her police station. Jenny was awake at her desk   
ready for anyone who might try to take Cameron away. Reiko was awake   
too. She was standing by the bedroom door guarding Cameron with her   
very life. And Growlithe was awake too ready to guard Reiko in case   
she did anything funny.  
  
Outside the station, Team Rocket was peeking through the station   
window. "They would have to pick a police station to spend the night",   
sighed James.  
  
"I wish someone never invented the police", whined Meowth. "It would've   
made us villains' lives easier."  
  
"But we must get in there somehow", growled Jessie. "Just look who's in   
there with them!" James and Meowth turned to the left and they saw a   
familiar, but dreaded face.  
  
"REIKO?!" growled James. "I thought we've seen the last cute little   
traitor!"  
  
"I was hoping I'd never have to hear any of her stupid metaphors again   
neither", sighed Meowth.  
  
"How I've been waiting for the day I can rub that rotten traitor to   
Team Rocket off this Earth forever!" shouted Jessie. "Now that Reiko's   
with Ketchum and Fusterman, this'll be the perfect chance to kill 3   
Pidgeys with one stone!"  
  
"I like the sound of that!" giggled Meowth thinking about three dead   
Pidgeys. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"All right", said Jessie. "We need to devise a plan to get them all   
outside. What ideas have you got James? James? Uh, James?" They   
turned around and found James with his back turned on them while   
staring into a dark alley.  
  
"Hey lamebrain!" called out Meowth. "Jessie's talking to you!" But   
James didn't turn around. He was busy being hypnotized by a pair of   
huge red eyes that suddenly appeared out of the darkness.  
  
"Ooooh pretty!" said a dazed James.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you to stay out of dark alleys?" growled   
Jessie as she grabbed James and shook him around. "Just what kind of   
garbage and bums do you find so interesting back there to ignore me?!"  
  
"Uh, Jess", said Meowth. "If those are bums, I think they need more   
sleep. Their eyes are totally bloodshot!"  
  
"Huh?!" asked Jessie as she and Meowth were staring at a whole cluster   
of huge red eyes that suddenly hypnotized Jessie and Meowth as well.   
"Ooooh, pretty!" said all three Rockets at once as they followed the   
eyes into the darkness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenny was busy at her desk writing up some paperwork feeling very   
sleepy. Just then, a small round shadow appeared over her work and she   
heard a soft, "Hoo!" Jenny looked up and saw a round owl with huge red   
eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're just a Hoot-Hoot", smiled Jenny. "For a minute, I thought   
you were a..." But she couldn't finish her sentence for the Hoot-Hoot had   
hypnotized her and put her to sleep. Then the Hoot-Hoot left the   
snoring Jenny and flew right into Reiko's direction.  
  
"Oh Growlithe", sighed Reiko. "Like the Snorlax that's used to sleeping   
up to six months, why can't we enjoy that luxury?"  
  
"Growl!" yawned Growlithe for it agreed with Reiko but didn't want to  
fall asleep fearing she might try something sneaky and end up   
disappointing its master. Reiko's eyes were very heavy, like 2 ton   
anvils were clamped onto her eyelids. But she kept fighting the urge   
to go asleep for she enjoyed any kind of fight, even simple ones. When   
she finally forced herself to keep her eyes open, she was looking into   
the huge red eyes of a Hoot-Hoot that was hovering right in front of   
her.  
  
"Hoo!" said the Hoot-Hoot.  
  
"I should be asking you that", yawned Reiko. "Who are you?" But Hoot-  
Hoot only replied by hypnotizing her as well. "Hoo, hoot, hoo, hoot",   
said the Hoot-Hoot giving Reiko orders. She got out of her chair and   
starting walking like a zombie heading to the front door.   
  
Growlithe managed to pull open its eyes and became shocked when she saw   
Reiko wandering out the front door. "GROWWL!" howled Growlithe as it   
tried to push Reiko back but she just continued walking. The angry   
Hoot-Hoot tried to peck at Growlithe, but the dog fought back with a   
flamethrower attack trying to chase away the pesky Hoot-Hoot. But the   
crafty owl just released a confusion attack sending the flames back at   
Growlithe and knocking him against the wall. Then the Hoot-Hoot   
ordered Reiko to keep following it and they both left the station   
leaving behind a sleeping Jenny and a knocked out Growlithe.  
  
"Hey, what's going on out there?" said a sleepy Cameron as he entered   
the room. The minute he put on his glasses, he saw a startling sight.   
Jenny was asleep at her post, Growlithe was knocked out, and Reiko was   
no where to be found. "Uh oh!" gasped Cameron.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron had woke up Ash, Misty, and Tracey and showed them everything   
that happened. "Jenny, wake up please", said Cameron shaking the   
snoozing Jenny's shoulder.  
  
"It's no use Cameron", said Tracey as he studied her. "It looks like   
she's been put to sleep by a Pokemon attack. She'll only wake up on   
her own or by the smell of awakening potion."  
  
"Just like the stuff you used to wake up your sleeping Marill", said   
Ash. "Have you got any on you Tracey?"   
  
"Unfortunately no", sighed Tracey. "I used up my last bottle."  
  
"You don't suppose Reiko did this so she could escape, did she?"   
wondered Misty as she was tending to Growlithe's injured head.  
  
"No, don't say that!" said Cameron angrily. "Reiko's not like that   
anymore. She's free from Team Rocket's grip and she really wants to   
finish her sentence and go straight!"  
  
"Relax Cameron", protested Misty. "I didn't say that Reiko's still evil.   
It was just a thought."  
  
"And besides", said Ash. "Reiko owns a Tentacruel and Kingler. They   
can't learn any sleep attacks."  
  
"It must've been someone else", said Cameron nervously. "You don't   
think Team Rocket came in and kidnapped poor Reiko? Who knows what   
they'll be doing to her?!"  
  
"Look, that surveillance camera's still on", said Tracey as he pointed   
to it. "Maybe that'll show us everything that happened." So they took   
the tape out from the camera and put in a nearby VCR. There they saw   
Jenny doing her paperwork when a Hoot-Hoot flew into the station.  
  
"Why would a Hoot-Hoot just fly into a police station?" asked Tracey.  
  
"A Hoot-Hoot?" asked the other three while Cameron took out his Pokedex.  
  
"HOOT-HOOT: the owl Pokemon", replied Dextra. "It has a perfect sense   
of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its   
head in time."  
  
"Look, that bird's putting Jenny to sleep", said Misty as they watched   
everything that just happened along with Growlithe getting beaten and   
Reiko getting hypnotized and being forced to leave the station.   
  
"No! It can't do that to Reiko!" cried Cameron. "Aren't there laws   
that prevent things like this from happening?!"  
  
"I don't think the law applies to Pokemon", said Ash. "Except for you   
Pikachu. Don't ever let me catch you breaking the law, understand?"  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu while saluting.  
  
"We have to find her!" cried Cameron in a panic. "Who knows where that   
evil owl has taken her?!"  
  
"Cameron, calm down", said Misty. "The first thing we have to do is to   
find some clue on where they could've gone."  
  
"I think I have a friend that may help", said Tracey as he took out a   
Pokeball. "Go Venonat", and Tracey released a purple furry bug with   
huge red eyes.  
  
"Wow, you own a Venonat too?" asked Ash.  
  
"WAAUUGGH!" cried Misty as she jumped into Ash's arms. "A bug! I hate   
bugs! Get rid of it please!"  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?" asked Tracey. "Venonat's really nice and its   
radar eyes will be able to track down Reiko and that Hoot-Hoot."  
  
"Venonat", said Venonat in a friendly squeak.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her", said Ash as he put her down. "Misty's a   
little afraid of bugs."  
  
"A LITTLE?!!" screamed Misty. "That's the wrong L word Ash! You mean   
a LOT!"   
  
"But most bug Pokemon are quite friendly", said Tracey. "I'm sure   
you'll like them once you give them a chance."  
  
"I'd rather bathe in motor oil than be friends with a bug!" cried Misty.   
Venonat started wailing out loud from the cruel remark Misty just made  
  
"You just hurt Venonat's feelings", grumbled Tracey. "You apologize to   
it right now!"  
  
"No, I'll never be nice to a filthy bug!" shouted Misty.  
  
"You've said the same hurtful things when I first caught my Caterpie",   
said Ash. "Are you gonna be like this for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Probably", grumbled Misty. Then Ash, Misty, and Tracey started   
getting in a huge argument until Cameron stopped it by taking Jenny's   
whistle and blowing it hard.  
  
"This is no time to be bickering!" screamed a panicked Cameron. "We   
need to find Reiko now!"  
  
"You're right", said Tracey humbly. "Venonat, I need you to study this   
doorway and track down the person who just went through it a few   
minutes ago. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Nat", said Venonat as it gazed at the doorway and the floor underneath   
it then it started to leave the station while Cameron and Tracey   
followed it.  
  
"Misty, aren't you coming with us?" asked Ash.  
  
"Uh, no", said Misty nervously. "I think I'd better stay here and take   
care of poor Growlithe and besides, someone's got to stay here to tell   
Jenny what just happened when she wakes up."  
  
"Are you sure the real reason you don't want to come with us is because   
Tracey has a bug out?" asked Ash.  
  
"Uh, well", stuttered Misty. "Oh look, the others are way ahead of you.   
You and Pikachu better catch up with them. I don't think they can   
handle whatever dangers out there without you to protect them my   
valiant knight!" and she kissed Ash and pushed him and Pikachu out the   
door quickly. Then Misty sat on the floor next to the knocked out   
Growlithe. "All of you return safe please", she sighed. "Except for   
that bug though."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash, Cameron, and Tracey were running through the night following   
Venonat who was tracking down where Reiko and that Hoot-Hoot may have   
gone. Cameron also had Zubat out scouting the skies using her sonic   
waves to track them down as well. The bug and the bat had led our   
heroes out of the village and into a dark scary forest.  
  
"Wow", said Ash looking at the spooky trees that looked like monsters,   
"Maybe it's a good thing that Misty didn't come with us. Her shrieks   
would completely damage our eardrums."  
  
"But we've gotta go in there", cried Cameron. "Who knows what that Hoot-  
Hoot is doing to poor Reiko?!" and he charged into the forest only to   
hit an invisible force field and get knocked down.  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he started licking the face of his dazed master.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy", moaned Cameron. "I'll be all right, especially   
when we find Reiko safe and sound!"  
  
"That Hoot-Hoot or probably more must've created this reflect wall",   
said Tracey as he examined the now glowing wall. "Hoot-Hoots have been   
known to do that to their trees to protect themselves from enemies."  
  
"I know just how to get through", smiled Ash as he released his Espeon.   
"Espeon", he said. "Can you open a door through this reflect shield?"  
  
"PI!" smiled Espeon as he shot a tiny beam from the jewel on his   
forehead and quickly formed a fancy door on the glowing wall complete   
with a welcome mat and diamond shaped doorknob.  
  
"Wow, your Espeon sure has a lot of class", said Tracey as they all   
walked through the open door.  
  
Our heroes were silently walking through the dark forest trying to find   
Reiko and maybe the other missing children. They were able to see   
through the darkness thanks to Venonat who was using its red eyes like   
flashlights. Soon they came across something surprising. "Quick   
Venonat, turn out your lights", said Tracey. Venonat complied while   
Tracey grabbed it and hid behind a huge bush along with Ash and Cameron.  
  
"It's a whole flock of Hoot-Hoots!" gasped Ash as they saw about 20 or   
more Hoot-Hoots flying around in a circle singing a variety of hoots   
while staring hungrily at a group of children who were asleep on the   
grass.  
  
"Those must be all the missing kids", said Tracey. "Those Hoot-Hoots   
must've been hypnotizing them and bringing them here to this forest.   
But why?"  
  
"Look!" whispered Cameron as he pointed to the girl who was sleeping   
in the very front, "It's Reiko! We've gotta save her!" Just as he was   
about to dart on out there, Ash and Tracey held him back.  
  
"You can't do that Cameron", scolded Ash. "Think about it! If you try   
to take on all those Hoot-Hoots, you'll probably be put to sleep by   
them too."  
  
"Oh yeah", said Cameron sheepishly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey look", said Tracey as he pointed to the Hoot-Hoots. They all had   
stopped singing and flying and they had quickly perched themselves onto   
tree branches. Suddenly, a mysterious light appeared over the children   
and a spooky figure materialized. It was a purple ghost shaped like a   
woman's head with wild hair and wearing a pearl necklace around her   
neck without a body.  
  
"What is that thing?!" gasped Cameron as he turned the volume down on   
his Pokedex and aimed it at the ghost.  
  
"MISDREAVUS: the screech Pokemon", replied Dextra quietly. "This pure   
ghost-type likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and   
wailing to startle people at night."  
  
"I hope it'll scream all those kids awake", said Ash nervously.  
  
"Ah, such lovely children we have here", said the Misdreavus in a   
screechy woman's voice. "You've done well my loyal Hoot-Hoots."  
  
"That thing talks?!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"And now for the moment you all been waiting for", cackled Misdreavus.   
"Time for the great dream feast!" and Misdreavus circled around the   
sleeping children sprinkling some kind of bright gas all over them.   
Suddenly, dream clouds appeared over them revealing what the kids were   
dreaming about. The Hoot-Hoots started hooting with delightful hunger.  
  
"Remember", said Misdreavus. "I get the first choice of dreams. You   
get the leftovers." And she started inspecting each dream while our   
heroes were watching nervously behind the bushes.  
  
"Oh look", said Misdreavus as she approached a boy's dream. "This boy's   
having a nightmare that he went to school naked. Oh how I love   
nightmares. They taste like pepperoni!" and she took a deep breath and   
completely absorbed the nightmare while the boy sighed of relief in his   
sleep.  
  
"Wow, that's one way to get rid of a nightmare", thought Cameron as   
Misdreavus started sucking up more of the kids' dreams.  
  
A Hoot-Hoot was calling her over to a girl who was dreaming about a   
magical land made of candy and cake. "No, no", said Misdreavus. "Not   
yet. You know dessert always comes last."  
  
She then came across the sleeping forms of Team Rocket. "These aren't   
children", grumbled Misdreavus as she studied their dreams. Jessie was   
dreaming that she was the world's biggest Arbok wrapping her coils   
around the planet Earth and swallowing it whole. James was dreaming   
that he won the Miss Universe contest and won free breast implants.   
And Meowth was dreaming that he had real cow's utters so he could   
have all the milk he wanted. "There are just some things even a ghost   
wouldn't eat", said Misdreavus disgusted. "This is why I like   
children's dreams better. They're much more wholesome." Then she   
continued her dream buffet.  
  
"Look", said Tracey as he pointed to Reiko. "Reiko's dreaming about   
something too." And she was. She was dreaming that she was dressed in   
a bridal gown with her arm around a groom's arm. But their backs were   
turned and they couldn't see who the groom was, but he did have blond   
hair like Cameron.  
  
"Could it be?" wondered Cameron blushing.  
  
"Ooooh", smiled Misdreavus as she approached Reiko's dream. "This is   
gonna be really tasty!" and she was about to suck it up until a scared   
Cameron shouted. "NOOOOO!"  
  
"What the..?!" said Misdreavus as she and the Hoot-Hoots stared angry   
eyed at the human and Pokemon intruders.  
  
"Uh oh", said Cameron as he looked at Ash and Tracey. "I'm sorry guys."  
  
"Three children are awake in my presence?!" grumbled Misdreavus with   
angry spooky eyes. "This is unheard of!"  
  
"No, what's unheard of is you kidnapping innocent kids and eating their   
dreams!" shouted Cameron.   
  
"But they're kids", smiled Misdreavus wickedly. "And they're napping.   
That's why it's called kidnapping. Makes perfect sense to me. And I   
think it's way past your bedtime kiddies. Hoot-Hoots, take care of   
them."  
  
"HOOT!" shouted all the Hoot-Hoots as they swooped down at our heroes   
ready to hypnotize them once in eye contact.  
  
"Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!" commanded Ash. "PIKACHU!" shouted   
Pikachu as he leaped up in the air and shocked all the owls causing   
them to faint.  
  
"You'll pay for that you little yellow runt!" growled Misdreavus as she   
released a psywave knocking Pikachu back into Ash's arms.  
  
"Pikachu, are you okay?" asked a worried Ash. "Pika, pi!" said Pikachu   
weakly.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" shouted Ash. "Espeon, attack back with your   
psybeam!" Espeon complied by firing a psychic beam from his forehead.   
But the beam just went right through Misdreavus not harming her one bit.  
  
"What just happened?!" gasped Ash.  
  
"HA HA HA!" cackled Misdreavus. "You little fool! I'm a pure ghost   
type. Unlike those other poor ghost/poison types, psychic attacks   
cannot harm me one bit! And now I'd like to show you one of my   
specialty attacks. Perish song!" Misdreavus started singing a horrible   
screeching tune causing our heroes and their Pokemon to cover their   
ears in pain and fall down onto the ground.  
  
"This is torture!" cried Tracey.  
  
"And those kids are still asleep!" cried Ash. "I wish I could be like   
them right now!"  
  
"Quick Sandy", cried Cameron in his loudest voice. "Ground attacks seem   
to work best against ghost types. Stop her with a dig attack!"  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he quickly dug a hole escaping the ear   
splitting song. Misdreavus was too busy entranced in her singing to   
notice that Sandy had popped out of the ground right underneath her.   
He quickly tackled Misdreavus stopping her singing.  
  
"Oh thank God!" said Tracey hearing the sounds of silence once again.  
  
"Nice work Sandy!" said Cameron relieved. "Shrew!" said Sandy proudly   
as he was sitting on top of Misdreavus's mouth keeping it closed. But   
then she materialized through Sandy's body causing his sandy butt to   
hit the ground.  
  
"You human boys are more clever that I ever anticipated", said   
Misdreavus. "But can you handle the power of my shadow ball?!" and she   
spat out a huge black ball at our heroes causing them to cough and go   
blind.  
  
"Quick Pidgeot, save us!" cried Ash as he released Pidgeot while in the   
darkness. "PIDGEOT!" cooed Pidgeot as he flapped his wings blowing away   
all the black smoke.  
  
"This can't be?!" gasped Misdreavus. "My ghostly shadow ball should've   
defeated you all!"  
  
"That's because Pidgeot here is a part normal type", said Ash proudly.   
"So ghost attacks can't hurt it. Right Pidgeot?"  
  
"Pidgeot!" said Pidgeot proudly as he spread out his majestic wings.  
  
"Is that so", smiled Misdreavus suddenly getting an idea. She flew   
over the knocked out Hoot-Hoots sprinking some kind of psychic dust on   
them. Suddenly all the Hoot-Hoots were awake and flying in the air   
again 100 percent recovered. "All right my loyal legions of the night",   
cackled Misdreavus. "Put that pesky Pidgeot to sleep."  
  
"HOOT!" shouted all the Hoot-Hoots as they tried to use their hypnosis   
powers to put Pidgeot to sleep. But Pidgeot was using his agility to   
dodge the Hoot-Hoots' hypno-beams easily.  
  
"Nice work Pidgeot", called out Ash. "Now how about copying their   
hypnosis with a mirror move?" Pidgeot complied and shot hypno-beams at   
the entire flock of Hoot-Hoots putting them to sleep and causing them   
to fall down to the ground once again.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" cried Misdreavus. "I won't let you take away   
my sweet little dreamers!"  
  
"We can and we will", said Ash. "Pidgeot, get rid of her and her   
minions with a whirlwind attack!"   
  
"PIDGEOT!" cooed Pidgeot as he flapped his wings as fast as he could   
creating a whirlwind sucking up every last sleeping Hoot-Hoot. Then   
the whirlwind approached Misdreavus absorbing her fog-like body into   
it as well.  
  
"Just you wait!, I'll be back one night!" screeched Misdreavus as the   
tornado of terrible Pokmeon flew off into the sunrising horizon.  
  
"Yeah, way to go Pidgeot!" smiled Ash as he hugged his feathered friend   
while Pidgeot silently smiled.  
  
"But what about these kids?" asked Tracey. "They're still asleep."  
  
"Not for long", smiled Cameron for the sun had shone over them waking   
up every sleeping kid, including Reiko.  
  
"What are we doing out here?" asked a boy.  
  
"Did we all just go to an outdoor slumber party that we completely   
forgot about?" asked a girl.  
  
"Then why didn't we bring our sleeping bags?" asked another boy.  
  
"And why did I leave my make up kit at home?!" wailed a pretty girl who   
was looking at herself in her hand held mirror.  
  
"Reiko, are you all right?" asked Cameron as he held up a groggy Reiko.  
  
"Came-chan", she yawned. "You won't believe the dream I just had."  
  
"Was I in it?" asked Cameron while smiling.  
  
"No", said Reiko. "I dreamt that my cousin was getting married to a   
blond-haired man who had the face of a Psyduck. Can you believe such   
weirdness?!"  
  
"You mean that dream I saw wasn't about us?" said a disappointed   
Cameron.  
  
"How could you have seen my dream?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Well, uh?" stuttered Cameron trying to figure out a way to explain   
everything to her until Tracey said. "Wasn't Team Rocket with those   
sleeping kids?"  
  
"I think I might've seen them too", said Ash. "But they're not here now.   
I wonder where they went?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In another part of the forest, we see Team Rocket sleepwalking while   
bumping into trees, rocks, and each other. "It looks like Team Rocket's   
dozing off again", they whispered as they continued sleepwalking to who   
knows where.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone in Chutneyville were happy to be reunited with their kids once   
again. They had gathered around the police station where Chutneyville   
Jenny, who was now awake, was giving Ash and his Pidgeot some medals.   
"For returning the villagers' children back to them and for sending   
away the enemies that have been causing our worry. I want to make you   
Ash Ketchum and your brave Pidgeot offical citizens of Chutneyville."   
And she put a medal around Ash's neck and another around the proud   
Pidgeot.  
  
"Way to go Ash", smiled Misty as she grabbed Ash's medal pulling his   
face over to hers and were about to kiss while all the villagers   
watched with lovey eyes.  
  
"Hey, do you people mind?!" screamed Misty with a huge angry face. All   
the people humbly closed their eyes.  
  
"Now that Chutneyville is safe once again", said Jenny. "I would now be   
happy to escort all of you to the next location."  
  
"Uh, thank you Jenny", said Cameron.  
  
"Came-chan, what's wrong?" asked Reiko for her love seemed to be   
worried about something.  
  
"I remember Misdreavus saying that she would be back soon", said   
Cameron. "Who would protect this village if that does happen?"  
  
Ash smiled and slowly looked at his Pidgeot. "Pidgeot", he said quietly.   
"Now that you're a citizen of this village, I'd like for you to stay   
here and be its guardian. What do you say?"  
  
"Pidgeot!" cooed Pidgeot as he hugged Ash with his huge wings showing   
that he'll miss his dear master.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were now riding off in Chutneyville Jenny's van waving   
goodbye to all the grateful villagers and Pidgeot who was hovering up   
in the air cooing them farewell. Ash stared sadly at his old friend   
and remembered all the happy and sad times he spent with Pidgeot. The   
day he first caught him as a Pidgeotto, all the times he put him in gym   
matches, the times they blew away Team Rocket, and the harrowing times   
trapped in Mewtwo's mind battling evil mind minions forcing Pidgeotto   
to evolve into Pidgeot.  
  
"Pidgeot!" cried Ash as he bent down his hat trying to hide his tear-  
filled eyes while Misty put her comforting arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Cheer up Ash", said Cameron. "Pidgeot's a brave true warrior.   
Chutneyville couldn't be in safer hands, I mean wings."  
  
"Thanks Cameron", sighed Ash as he sat back in his seat while draping   
his arm around Misty. Reiko did the same thing to Cameron only she   
draped her arm around his neck almost choking him to death. Luckily,   
Growlithe leapt right in between them protecting Cameron while growling   
at Reiko.  
  
"You canine killjoy!" whispered Reiko.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In another part of the world, a depressed and hungry Misdreavus was   
floating around wishing she had something to eat until she came across   
a billboard that lead to a theme park. On the bottom it read, "A place   
where dreams can come true." Misdreavus licked her lips thinking about   
all those delicious dreams and floated off into that direction.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Well it looks like Ash has lost one member of his team, but our group   
has gained a pretty human member though. What lies in store for these   
kids and their Pokemon next? Stay tuned to find out! ^_^  



	5. The Jungle Gym Leader

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 5  
  
The Jungle Gym Leader  
  
Today we see Cameron, Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Reiko traveling through   
the hot, leafy, and extremely viney Tabasco Jungle. "I hate traveling   
through a scary jungle", whined Misty while holding onto Ash's arm   
tightly almost squeezing his muscle out. "Why couldn't've Officer Jenny   
come with us?"  
  
"Because her jurisdiction is only in Chutneyville", said Ash while   
releasing his squished arm from Misty's grip and putting it around her.   
  
"And she says that the first Ryooku gym leader lives in the heart of   
this jungle", said Cameron.   
  
"But don't worry", smiled Ash proudly, "Your big strong boyfriend's   
here to protect you."  
  
"Strong is right!" thought Misty while smelling his sweaty shirt and   
trying to hold her breath.  
  
Reiko saw the loving sight and wanted to do the same thing to Cameron.   
But Pallet Jenny's Growlithe would just growl and bark at her telling   
her to keep her distance.  
  
"Reiko", asked Cameron. "Are you all right traveling through this   
jungle?"  
  
"Do not worry about me Came-chan", smiled Reiko. "Like the Rhyhorn that   
has a strong rocky back, my backbone will be the same way. But I do   
not mind protecting you Came-chan if you're afraid." And she winked at   
him. Cameron just silently blushed.  
  
"Besides", smiled Tracey. "The Tabasco Jungle isn't so bad. I've   
traveled through here a couple of times before. Just look at the   
beauty of this magnificent rainforest." Our heroes looked around and   
it was kind of beautiful. Lots of tall green trees with Mankeys   
peacefully playing in them, Bellsprouts dancing around in the rich   
fertile soil, and Doduos in the trees chirping beautiful songs of the   
tropic.  
  
"Gee Tracey", said Misty now calm, "Now that you mention it. The   
jungle is kind of pretty. And the sounds here are quite relaxing."  
  
"Are those planes I hear up in the sky?" asked Ash.  
  
"Planes?" asked Cameron as he heard the soaring sound that was getting   
louder by the second. He looked up in the sky and saw a huge swarm of   
winged things coming right towards them.  
  
"I do not think those are planes", said Reiko. "I fear that they are   
the things that Misty-chan fears."  
  
"B..B..BUGS?!!" cried Misty while shaking. Sure enough they were bugs.   
Huge dragonflies with long wings making a humming sound that was quite   
irritating. But Misty's screaming had drowned out the humming.  
  
"Quick Pikachu", cried Ash. "Stop them with your th..."  
  
"No wait Ash!" cried Tracey. "Don't fry them! Just let them pass by   
us!"  
  
"Are you insane?!" cried Misty. "We'll become bug chow if we don't   
fight back!"  
  
"Trust me", said Tracey. "Those are Yanma. They only like to eat   
other bugs!"  
  
The gang just stood there nervously with their eyes shut while Tracey   
stood there smiling calmly. The Yanmas just flew right past them not   
harming an inch of their bodies. Cameron opened his eyes and saw the   
Yanmas flying away into another part of the jungle. "Hey you were right   
Tracey", smiled Cameron. "Those bugs didn't harm us one bit", and he   
took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the leaving Yanmas.  
  
"YANMA: the clear wing Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Its large eyes can   
scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as   
its prey."  
  
"You mean there are bugs out there that like to eat their own kind?!"   
groaned Misty. "Oh, I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"Just be thankful you're not a bug Mist", smiled Ash.  
  
"Please don't put any more repulsive thoughts in my head Ash!" groaned   
Misty. "I hate the thought of me or someone I know looking like a bug!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In another part of the jungle we see Team Rocket dressed up in bug   
costumes. "Jessie was wearing a beautiful Butterfree suit, James a   
Beedrill suit, and Meowth a funny looking Kakuna suit. "Why do I have   
to be the cocoon?!" whined Meowth as he started scratching his costume.   
"I can't even scratch my unmentionables through this thick material!"  
  
"You can scratch all you want once we get those twerps!" said Jessie.   
"Thanks to these new bug costumes, we'll be able to blend in with this   
jungle habitat and sneak up on those bothersome twerps."  
  
"And best of all", continued James. "These suits are equipped with   
awesome attacks. Check out these pin missile cannons." And he aimed   
the pointers stuck to his hands at a nearby palm tree and fired a bunch   
of sharp pins at it.   
  
"And this Butterfree fashion is equipped with a lovely but painful   
psybeam feature." Said Jessie as she pushed a button on her belt and   
the feelers on her head shot out powerful psychic beams blasting a   
nearby boulder in two.  
  
"How come my Kakuna costume doesn't have any cool weapons?!" whined   
Meowth.  
  
"You're a Kakuna", grumbled Jessie. "All your kind can do is harden   
yourselves. If you're head isn't hard enough already."  
  
"Hey look", said James as he pointed his pointer to the sky. "I think   
we might be getting some new buggy recruits."  
  
"What?!" asked both Jessie and Meowth. Sure enough, a whole swarm of   
bugs were zooming down towards the Rockets. They were the same Yanmas   
that passed by our heroes. The Yanmas looked down at the larger than   
life bugs and started to get hungry eyes and salivating mouths. The   
minute the saliva plopped onto James's face, he cried. "Looks like   
we're the blue plate special for those Yanmas!"  
  
"Not for long!" growled Jessie. "No skinny bugs are gonna get the best   
of Team Rocket. Come on James, let's play exterminator!" And they   
started firing pin missiles and psybeams at the approaching swarm. But   
the Yanmas were extremely speedy and they dodged the attacks easily.   
Then the Yanmas released some sonicboom attacks blowing away Jessie's   
feelers and destroying James's pointer cannons.  
  
"I'd think we'd better head for a hive before we break out in hives!"   
cried James as he, Jessie, and Meowth all ran down a hill while the   
Yanmas flew after them.  
  
The Yanmas had completely surrounded the Rockets and started chomping   
on their costumes while they were running for their very lives. But   
Meowth had tripped and he started rolling down the hill thanks to the   
cone shaped costume he was wearing. In fact, he rolled right under   
Jessie's and James's feet causing them to roll on Meowth like a huge   
log. Luckily, that was the extra speed they needed to escape the   
Yanmas. The Rockets rolling journey had finally stopped when they   
landed into a water hole and stayed under breathing through hollow   
reeds while the Yanmas flew off trying to find their missing prey.  
  
Meowth had suddenly bobbed out from the water thanks to his costume   
and started floating back on land. "I'm getting this stupid thing off   
right now!" cried Meowth as he started slashing the wet Kakuna suit off   
piece by piece. "Wait a minute", he thought. "If I break out of this   
Kakuna, I might evolve into something pretty and powerful." And he   
started fury swiping his costume off like mad and looked at his   
reflection in the water. "Nope, I'm still the same old furry, sexy,   
loveable Meowth." He said proudly.  
  
"And don't forget overbearing!" called out an angry Jessie. "I'm the   
one who's supposed to be the prima donna on this team!" Meowth looked   
up and he saw Jessie and James walking out of the water. Meowth   
quickly covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.  
  
"And what is so funny?" asked Jessie angrily.  
  
"Jessie, look at yourself!" said James who was also trying to cover a   
laugh. Jessie shrieked when she saw her reflection in the water. The   
Yanmas had eaten most of her costume until all she had left were a   
purple tank top revealing her belly and a purple loincloth.  
  
"Oh yeah, just look at yourself nature boy!" grumbled Jessie while   
giggling through her grumbles. James became shocked when he saw his   
reflection. All he had left was a yellow loincloth.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" smiled James as he admired himself. "I look   
like the lord of the jungle. And you can be my lady. We'll be famous!   
Explorers and talent agents will want us to star in movies!" and he   
started beating his chest while making out a loud. "AAAAAAAH!" but   
Jessie just stuffed a coconut in his mouth.  
  
"Please Lord Bizarre-zan", growled Jessie. "If you think I plan on   
living with you in a bug infested cluster of trees and vines. You've   
got Zubats in your belfry!"  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad", smiled Meowth as he took what's left of   
the shredded Kakuna suit and formed it into a crown and put it on his   
head. "If I stay here, I can convince the other Pokemon living here to   
make me king of the beasts!" But then he felt his crown get pulled off   
of his head. "Hey, who did that?!" he cried. The trio looked up and   
saw who did that. It was a strange looking giraffe peeking its head   
through the trees while chewing up Meowth's new crown.  
  
"Hey!" growled Meowth. "As king of the beasts, I'll chop off your long   
neck for wrecking my new crown!" But the giraffe looked angry eyed at   
Meowth. "Never mind", said Meowth nervously. "Crowns give me a rash   
anyway."  
  
Then the giraffe looked funny at Jessie and James. James stood there   
shaking as the giraffe slowly extended its neck to him. Then James   
stopped shaking and opened his eyes as he saw the giraffe cuddling its   
nose up to his bare chest and cooing out a friendly. "Giraf!"  
  
"Hey, you're not a vicious jungle Pokemon at all", smiled James as he   
happily patted the giraffe's snout. "Maybe you'd like to be my Pokemon   
and we can do wonderful chaos together. What do you say?"  
  
"GIRAF!" wailed the giraffe as its neck was suddenly yanked back into   
the trees. "Hey, where are you going?" cried James as he peeked into   
the forest.  
  
"You probably scared it away with that chaos talk", said Jessie. "That   
spaghetti necked Pokemon seemed too much like a sickening goody-good to   
ever be a member of Team Rocket."  
  
"But I still like it!" whined James. "Oh little long-neck! Please come   
back! I want to be your friend!" Suddenly he heard that same soft coo,   
only it said, "Farig!"  
  
"Is that you my little baby?!" asked James. But instead, out popped a   
black ball on a stick with huge eyes and a big toothy mouth. "Farig!"   
it shouted as it chomped on James's head like the way his old   
Victreebel did to him in the past. James started mumbling and wailing   
inside the black ball's mouth as it dragged him into the forest.  
  
"Hey wait!" shouted Jessie. "That's our friend you're dragging away!"   
and she and Meowth charged after them into the darkness of the forest.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, our heroes were walking into a much more scary part of the   
jungle. Misty held onto Ash tightly as she looked around and saw Ekans   
slithering all over trees and Murkrows looking mean-eyed at just about   
anything. "Tracey, I thought you said that this jungle was a pretty   
peaceful place!" whined Misty.  
  
"Well actually", said Tracey blushing. "I've never really been into   
this section of the jungle before."  
  
"WHAT?!!" screamed Misty.  
  
"Please Misty-chan", whispered Reiko. "Like the Arbok that silently   
uses stealth, we must do the same thing and not scare any wild Pokemon   
that might want to attack us."  
  
"Oh, okay", said Misty now whispering.  
  
"If It'll make you feel better, I'll have Donnie lead the way for us",   
said Cameron as he took out a green Pokeball and released his Donphan   
right in front of the group. "Donnie, you're the leader of this safari.   
What do you say?"  
  
"Phan!" said Donnie in a soft trumpet.  
  
Our heroes were now getting closer to the heart of the jungle with   
Donnie leading the way. The Ekans and Murkrows seemed to cautiously   
back away once they saw this huge elephant. "You were right Cameron",   
sighed Misty of relief. "Donnie does make a great bodyguard."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron. "And Donnie thanks you too."  
  
"Phan!" said Donnie while twisting his trunk and blushing.  
  
"Hey, what's that up ahead?" asked Ash. They all looked forward and   
they saw what looked like another Donphan. Only this one was pink   
colored.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen a pink Donphan before", said Ash. "Come to think   
of it, I've hardly ever seen a Donphan before, except for Cameron's."  
  
"Wow, what do you think of that Donnie?" asked Cameron. "Donnie? Uh,   
Donnie?" But Donnie wasn't listening to his master. He was gazing at   
the pretty pink pachyderm while spitting out little heart bubbles from   
his trunk.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Cameron surprised as he   
held onto one of the heart bubbles.  
  
"Yes", said Tracey. "And by the looks of it, I'd say that pink   
Donphan's a girl!"  
  
"A girl?!" gasped Cameron. Sure enough, the pink Donphan was a female   
with beautiful eyelashes. She made a sly wink at Donnie and ran off   
into a darker part of the jungle. "PHAAAAN!" trumpeted Donnie as he   
stormed off after her. "Donnie, come back!" cried Cameron as he started   
chasing after his Pokemon while the other followed after him. "It's not   
a good idea to just go out and elope at first sight!"   
  
Our heroes chased the Donphans through the jungle until they were clear   
out of sight. But they kept running hoping they would eventually catch   
up with them. Suddenly, a group of weird looking creatures dropped   
down from strings right in front of them. "What the heck are they?!"   
gasped Ash as he saw the green pod shaped creatures with smiling faces.  
  
"Oh, they're so cute!" said Misty with stars in her eyes. But those   
smiling faces were actually just designs on their backs, for the   
creatures turned themselves over on their strings and they turned out   
to be huge green spiders with long creepy legs. "Spinarak", they   
replied.  
  
"AAAAHH!" screamed Misty as she backed away from the dangling spiders.  
  
"What are they?" asked Cameron as he aimed his Pokedex at them.  
  
"SPINARAK: the stringspit Pokemon", replied Dextra. "It spins a web   
using fine, but durable, thread. It then waits for prey to be trapped."  
  
"Just like a ninja", smiled Reiko thinking about her sticky net weapons.  
  
"Quick guys!" cried Tracey. "We gotta get out of here before those   
Spinarak..." But it was too late. The Spinaraks had shot some sticky   
silk around the humans' torsos putting them in white sleeveless   
sweaters unable to move their arms.  
  
"This is truly the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" cried Misty   
struggling to get free but with no luck. "And this color isn't even the   
latest fashion!"  
  
"GROWWWL!" howled Growlithe as it tried to use its flamethrower to burn   
away the Spinaraks, but one of them was too quick and it sprayed some   
more silk sealing up Growlithe's mouth unable to launch its fiery   
breath. Sandy, Pikachu, and Togepi thought they could try taking on   
those spiders, but the Spinaraks managed to catch them in a huge spider  
web.  
  
Luckily, Reiko managed to reach for her katana and was able to cut   
herself free from her bonds and then she quickly grabbed one of the   
Spinaraks and pointed her katana at its throat. "Make one false move   
and your friend gets exterminated!" said Reiko in a serious voice. The   
other Spinaraks hung there nervously not wanting their ally harmed.   
Just then, a bunch of womans' voices shouted out. "Spinarak, return!"   
and all the Spinaraks, including the one that Reiko was holding captive,   
were sucked into Pokeballs. The shadows that were holding those balls   
slowly approached the tied up group. They turned out to be 7-foot tall   
amazon women.  
  
"Uh oh!" thought Cameron nervously as he looked up at the pretty, but   
terrifying faces of the mean looking women. He heard about what amazon   
women like to do with captured males in those adult movies. The leader   
of the group smiled, approached Misty, and cut her free from her bonds   
with her spear.  
  
"Greetings my female friends", smiled the leader as she picked up Misty   
and Reiko and hugged them tightly almost causing their eyes to pop out.   
"Welcome to the heart of the Tabasco Jungle!"  
  
"Uh, thank you", said Misty gasping for air while trying to figure all   
of this out.  
  
"Yes Arigato", said Reiko doing the same.  
  
"Excuse me", called out Ash. "We boys are still tied up. Can you do   
the same thing for us?"  
  
"Silence!" scolded the leader as she bopped Ash on the head with the   
side of her spear. "Lowly weak males should not be heard, or seen for   
that matter!" Cameron and Tracey decided it would be best not to say   
anything and let Misty and Reiko do the talking for them.  
  
"We are sorry for what our Spinaraks just did to you girls", said the   
leader. "But it was important that we keep overbearing males from   
finding our hidden village."  
  
"But my loving Ash isn't like that", said Misty, "Usually."  
  
"And neither is my Came-chan", said Reiko as she put her arm around   
Cameron's shoulder and kissed him. Tracey looked around hoping a girl   
would defend him.  
  
"These males are your lovers!" asked the leader. "We did not know. We   
apologize. But why have you brought your males out here in this   
dangerous part of the jungle? Do you not know that males are too weak   
to survive in the wild without a female to protect them?" Ash sneered   
at what this amazon had said.  
  
"We came to your beautiful jungle so Came-chan could challenge the gym   
leader for a badge", said Reiko.  
  
"We heard that the gym leader is a girl named Amanda", said Misty. "And   
her gym is located in the heart of the jungle."  
  
"Oh, you mean our glorious Queen Amanda", smiled the leader.  
  
"All hail Amanda, Queen of the Amazons!" said the other women as they   
started dancing around the group in a circle.  
  
"You mean the gym leader is also a queen?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yes", said the leader. "Training and raising Pokemon is her royal   
hobby. Very well, we will take you all to meet our queen."  
  
"Does that mean you'll untie us?" asked Ash.  
  
"I said silence!" shouted the leader. "You three are still   
untrustworthy males and in order for you to enter our village, your   
arms must be bound along with your eyes so you will not find our   
village a second time."  
  
"GULP!" went Ash, Tracey, and Cameron all together.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The amazon women were now leading our heroes through the jungle to   
their hidden village. Misty, Reiko, and the Pokemon were sitting   
comfortably on a huge pillow being carried by some of the amazons while   
the others were marching Cameron, Ash, and Tracey along still tied up   
and blindfolded as well.   
  
As Cameron marched through the darkness, he thought about his poor   
Donphan. "Will I ever find him or see him again?" he wondered nervously.   
"Or will I ever see again for that matter?!" Just then, he felt the   
hands of an amazon stop him and making him kneel onto the ground.  
  
"All hail Amanda!" said the leader's voice. "Queen of the Amazons!"   
  
"Greetings my loyal ladies", said a young woman's voice. "And who do   
we have here?"  
  
"Your majesty", said the leader. "We've brought these fine, strong   
women here because they want to visit you. But unfortunately, they   
brought their worthless males along as well."  
  
"Really now!" said Amanda. "Must you always do this to every boy who   
wants to see me?"  
  
"It is tradition my queen", said the leader. "We all know that males   
cannot be trusted. It's been decreed by every queen we've ever had."  
  
"Well I'm different from all those other strict queens", scolded Amanda.   
"Now be good girls and let those boys loose."  
  
"Yes my queen", said the leader and she and the other amazons removed   
the boys' blindfolds and cut them free from their sticky straitjackets.  
  
"Thank you", said Amanda. "You girls may go now." The women quickly   
left the hut. As Cameron put his glasses back on, he found himself in   
a huge castle made of bamboo. And in the center was a bamboo-made   
throne. And sitting on the throne was a 20 year old woman with short   
purple hair, glasses, and wearing a spotted dress like the one Jane   
wears in those Tarzan movies.  
  
"Howdy, you all", smiled Amanda as she got out of her throne. Cameron   
was surprised that a jungle queen would wear glasses and say something   
like howdy.  
  
"Uh, hello", said Misty nervously. Everyone replied in the same way.   
Cameron looked over in the corner and found a relieving sight.  
  
"Donnie!" cried Cameron as he approached his Donphan who was on the   
floor holding trunks with the same pink Donphan they saw today. "Uh,   
Donnie?" asked Cameron. "Earth to Donnie", but Donnie was busy   
concentrating on his new pretty pink girlfriend to notice that his   
master was speaking to him.  
  
"Oh, so this is your Donphan?" smiled Amanda. "My Pinkella has taken   
quite a shine to your gray but beautiful Donnie.   
  
"Donnie, in love?" gasped Cameron surprised, yet happy for his sixth   
Pokemon.  
  
"Amazing", said Tracey as he took out his sketch book. "I've never seen   
a pink Donphan before."  
  
"Nobody really has", said Amanda. "You see, I was born on an island   
called Pinken Island. The Pokemon there love to eat these rare berries   
called Pinkenberries. They're delicious, but with one side effect.   
Any Pokemon who eats them turns pink. Pinkella here has eaten so much   
Pinkenberries that her once gray skin has permanently become pink   
forever."  
  
"Pink Pokemon?" smiled Misty. "That's so pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, if you like pink", said Ash.  
  
"And what's wrong with pink?!" growled Misty.  
  
"Uh, nothing", said Ash nervously. "I like pink, it reminds me of the   
color of your eyes."  
  
"WHAAATT!" screamed Misty.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe my subjects are right about overbearing males", said   
Amanda. "Well anyway. I was really happy that Donnie here has   
stampeded into her life. It's hard to find any male Donphans in this   
jungle lately."  
  
"Maybe it's because your women have chased away every male species in   
this jungle", said Reiko.  
  
"Please forgive my subjects", said Amanda. "They believe that males can   
not be trusted and feel that they have to be cautious around anything   
they sense has a Y chromosome."  
  
"But you're not like that at all", said Misty.  
  
"That's because I'm not really a native here", smiled Amanda. "Many   
years ago, I came to this jungle to start up my Pokemon gym. The women   
of this village became impressed how my Pokemon obeyed my every   
command. And they became even more impressed that I had a pink Donphan.   
They believed that I was some kind of sorceress and wanted to make me   
their queen."  
  
"And you accepted?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" smiled Amanda. "It is nice to be waited on hand and   
foot. But the only problem is that they keep harassing any male   
trainers that want to challenge me."  
  
"Just like poor Came-chan here", said Reiko sternly.  
  
"Yes, that reminds me", said Cameron as he bowed to Amanda. "My name is   
Cameron Fusterman and I'd like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle."  
  
"My, what a polite bow you've made", smiled Amanda. "Very well then.   
I accept your challenge."  
  
"So how many Pokemon will we be battling?" asked Cameron.  
  
"We do things a little differently in the Ryooku League", smiled   
Amanda. "Come outside everyone." And they all followed the queen out   
of the bamboo palace leaving the two Donphans still making googly-eyes   
at each other while forming their trunks into one big heart.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Amanda had led them outside where her amazon subjects were standing in   
two straight lines on each side. Cameron looked around and saw the   
huge bamboo castle in the center of a whole cluster of trees and vines.   
"In the Ryooku league, we like to test to see how trainers' Pokemon can   
handle themselves in different habitats." Explained Amanda. "And my   
turf is the jungle. The first round will be a swinging contest."  
  
"A swinging contest?!" asked Cameron. One of the amazons quickly   
pulled a boom-box out from nowhere and started playing some funky music   
while all the other amazons started dancing wildly.   
  
"No not that kind of swinging!" shouted Amanda. "You silly girls. I   
meant a tree swinging race!" The amazons stopped dancing and cut off   
their music and bowed their heads down apologetically.  
  
"They also do this all the time whenever I mention swinging", said   
Amanda. "And this here is my champion swinger", and she released a cute   
little purple monkey with huge ears and a long tail. "Aipom!" it   
replied.  
  
"Aipom?" asked Cameron as he took out his Pokedex.  
  
"AIPOM: The long-tail Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Its tail is so powerful   
that it can use it to grab a tree and hold itself up in the air."  
  
"Is that a hand on the end of its tail?" asked Misty. Sure enough,   
Aipom's tail did have a long fingered hand and it was waving hello to   
the group.  
  
"That's right", said Amanda proudly. "Aipom, are you ready for another   
ride on the treeway freeway?"  
  
"Aipom!" said the monkey as it leapt onto a tree and used all five of   
its appendages to easily climb it and perch itself on a top branch.  
  
"So which one will you choose to be your swinger?" asked Amanda.   
Cameron slowly looked down at his Pokebelt and then at Sandy.  
  
"I never expected this", said Cameron. "I've never really taught my   
Pokemon to swing from trees at all."  
  
"I suggest you choose a Pokemon with opposable thumbs", said Ash.   
Cameron looked down at Sandy while Sandy looked at his sharp claws.   
They may be powerful for digging, but they might snap apart a vine if   
he tried swinging on one.  
  
"I know", smiled Reiko. "How about your Electabuzz? He has thumbs."  
  
"Yes, that's brilliant Reiko!" smiled Cameron as he hugged her. "And   
maybe Lt. Surge has taught Buzz how to swing through those army   
obstacle courses." And he released Electabuzz who saluted his master   
and let out a loud, "BUZZ EL BUZZ!"  
  
"At ease Buzz", said Cameron. "Buzz, are you any good at swinging from   
tree to tree or vine to vine?"  
  
"BUZZ EL BUZZ!" replied Buzz as he quickly climbed up the same tree   
Aipom was on and did some rotations on a branch.  
  
"I guess that's a yes", said Misty.  
  
"Okay", said Amanda. "Our Pokemon will circle around this area once   
through the trees. The first one to make it back to this white line is   
the winner. Are you ready Aipom?" "AIP!" shouted Aipom as it gave a   
thumbs' up with its tail.  
  
"How about you Buzz?" asked Cameron. "BUZZ EL BUZZ!" said Electabuzz   
saluting his master while making a mean smug face at Aipom.  
  
"All right then", said Amanda as she took out a gun made of bamboo. "On   
your mark, get set. BANG!" and a little pecan shot out of the gun.   
Aipom took an early lead gracefully swinging across the vines and   
branches while Buzz was doing his best to catch up.  
  
"Come on Buzz, I believe in you!" shouted Cameron trying to cheer him   
on. Buzz then started to catch up coming neck and neck with Aipom.  
  
"Aipom, use your swift attack!" commanded Amanda. Aipom complied by   
throwing little stars from his free hands at Buzz. The stars caused   
the vine Buzz was swinging on to snap making him fall on his back onto   
a huge lower branch.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" shouted Cameron.  
  
"Anything goes in this kind of race", said Amanda. "After all, this is   
the art of Pokemon battling." As Buzz lay on the branch, he started   
flashing back to his army days with Lt. Surge. Surge would make Buzz   
go through a tough obstacle course almost every day and every night too.   
Buzz then got up, took a deep breath, and continued swinging pretending   
that Lt. Surge was there yelling and insulting him along the way.  
  
"That's it Buzz!" smiled Cameron. "You can do it!"  
  
"But Cameron", said Misty. "Aipom's way ahead in the lead. There's no   
way Buzz can beat it."  
  
"Amanda did say that anything goes", smiled Cameron. "Buzz, make   
Aipom's path more difficult with your thunderbolts!"  
  
"Buzz!" nodded Buzz as he watched Aipom swinging with great confidence.   
Buzz then pointed his fingers at a few branches and vines ahead of them   
and zapped all of them. Aipom had grabbed one of the zapped branches   
causing it to break off and making it fall. But luckily, it managed   
to grab a low branch with its tail. But unluckily, that branch broke   
off too making Aipom fall into a mud puddle. Aipom looked up with a   
dirty face and saw Buzz in the trees taking the lead.  
  
"Quick Aipom!" shouted Amanda. "Get back on those branches!" "Aipom!"   
said Aipom as it patted the mud out of its big ears and got back into   
the trees trying to catch up with Buzz.   
  
The race became quite a battle. Buzz and Aipom were swinging like mad   
trying to dodge the thunderbolts and swift stars they were throwing at   
each other. Finally they leapt down from the last tree and onto the   
finish line panting really hard. "That was a really awesome match",   
said Tracey who just made sketches of the entire race.   
  
Amanda walked over to the two tired Pokemon and examined the finish   
line. "It looks like a tie to me", said Amanda. "Nice work Aipom, you   
earned a nice long rest and bubble bath", and she pulled the dirty   
Aipom back into its ball.  
  
"Nice job Buzz", smiled Cameron. "I salute you!"  
  
"Buzz El Buzz", said Buzz in a tired voice while saluting.  
  
"Congratulations Cameron", said Amanda, "You've raised a very skillful   
Electabuzz."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron bowing. "But someone else kind of raised Buzz   
to be like that."  
  
"No matter", smiled Amanda. "You've managed to tie this first match,   
but wait till the second match. You might find yourself in quite some   
trouble."  
  
"Did you say trouble?" called out Jessie's voice.  
  
"How about making it double?!" called out James's voice.  
  
"Oh no", groaned Misty. Sure enough, Jessie and James had appeared.   
They were saying their usual motto while swinging around on vines   
wearing their new jungle clothes.  
  
Jessie: "Me Jessie."  
James: "Me James."  
Jessie: "Team Rockets are the new queen and king of this jungle."  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to rumble."  
  
"Jungle does not rhyme with rumble!" shouted Meowth as his vine snapped   
and fell onto the grass. Jessie and James joined him but landing on   
their feet instead.  
  
"I thought Meowth's were only supposed to land on their feet", groaned   
Meowth.  
  
"You watch too many cartoons", said Jessie.  
  
"Oh look Jess", smiled James. "The twerps have befriended some really   
pretty women. And they're coming right at us with spears. SPEARS?!!!"  
  
"What, is Britney here?!" asked Meowth as he eagerly pulled his face   
out of the grass but instead was looking at the point of the leader's   
spear. "Who're the babes?" he asked while pointing his claw at the even   
sharper spear.  
  
"What brings you to our village without our queen's permission my   
strong sister?" the leader asked Jessie. "And why did you bring this   
smart-mouthed male Meowth and this man along with you?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that James is a man", said Jessie. "Or that this Meowth   
is smart. We originally came here to do away with some twerps. But   
now that I've learned that there's a queen here. I think it'll be a   
good idea if I overthrow her and become your new queen. Doesn't that   
sound nice?"  
  
"They're not serious, are they?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I am afraid so", sighed Reiko wishing she'd never have to hear her   
former bosses talk about monarchy ever again.  
  
"Oooooh", smiled James. "Does that mean I can be your king just like in   
the old days?"  
  
"Hey, how about making me your king this time?!" shouted Meowth.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" laughed James. "There's no way someone as   
intelligent as Jessie would want a lower-species like you as her king."  
  
"Take that back!" shouted Meowth. "You've always been too dumb when you   
were king in our last kingdom! And I'm here to see that Jessie's new   
kingdom will be run right!" and he slashed James's face.  
  
"Why you miserable furball!" shouted James while beating up Meowth.   
Everyone watch puzzled as they saw the man and cat duke it out.   
  
"Are you not going to stop your males from fighting?" an amazon asked   
Jessie.  
  
"And break up a glorious fight over me?" laughed Jessie. "Are you daft?"  
  
"It's time to put a stop to this", shouted the leader as she and the   
other amazons released their Spinaraks. "Spinaraks, imprison those   
fools with your spider web!" All the Spinaraks complied by shooting   
their threads all at once snaring all three Rockets in a huge sticky   
net.  
  
"Why do I suddenly have an urge to eat curds and whey?" said Meowth all   
tangled up. "And I've never even heard of the stuff neither."  
  
"Quick James", shouted Jessie. "Break out that new Pokemon you caught   
to help free us!"  
  
"If I do will you make me your king?" asked James with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I'll crown you if you don't comply!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"All right Jess", said James meekly as he reached into his loincloth   
and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Girafarig!" and a tall giraffe-like   
Pokemon appeared right in front of the netted Rockets.  
  
"Team Rocket has a new Pokemon?" gasped Cameron as he took out his   
Pokedex.  
  
"GIRAFARIG: the long neck Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Its tail has a   
small brain of its own. Beware! If you get close, it may react to   
your scent and bite."  
  
"Giraf!" said Girafarig's long-necked head. "Farig!" said the smiling   
black ball at the end of its tail.  
  
"A Pokemon that has a brain on both ends!" gasped Ash.   
  
"You could certainly use a helper brain here", said Misty pointing to   
Ash's butt.  
  
"Spinaraks", commanded the leader. "Seize that beast with your string   
shots!"  
  
"Girafarig!" commanded James. "Use your confusion attack!" Before the   
Spinaraks could tie it up, Girafarig had released a psychic blast   
causing the threads to get fired back at the Spinaraks and the amazons   
tying them all up instead.  
  
"Nice work Giraf", smiled James. "Now Farig, I need you to bite us free  
from this web."  
  
"Farig", said the tail as it bit a hole in the web freeing the Rockets.  
  
"I always said two brains were better than one", smiled James as he   
patted Girafarig's tail. "And now that you're my Pokemon, you now have   
three brains." But the tail only replied to that remark by chomping on   
James's head again.  
  
"Make that two brains and a half", sighed Meowth. Girafarig's head   
became angry for it really liked James a lot. So it grabbed James by   
the seat of his loincloth and the head and tail started to have an all   
out tug of war while poor James was wailing for it to all stop.  
  
"And he wants to be my mighty king?" sighed Jessie.  
  
"How dare you barge into my village and torment my subjects you   
fiends!" shouted Amanda as she marched over to Jessie with her bare   
feet.  
  
"Oh, so you're the queen of this jungle", smiled Jessie. "Funny, you   
don't look like queen material to me. Which is why I must ask, no,   
force you to turn your throne over to me!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" said Amanda.  
  
"Oooh, I love temptation!" smiled Jessie as she released her Arbok.   
"Now be a good exqueen and step down or my poisonous prime-minister   
here will have to convince you otherwise!"  
  
"AAAARBOK!" hissed Arbok looking hungry-eyed at Amanda.  
  
"PINKELLA!!" cried Amanda in her loudest voice. Suddenly, a loud   
trumpet came from the bamboo castle and out charged a rolling pink   
ball."  
  
"Hey, who ordered the Hostess Snowball?" asked Meowth. The ball   
suddenly uncurled itself revealing a pink Donphan.  
  
"A pink Donphan?" gasped James who had freed himself from Girafarig's   
feud and placed it back in its ball. "I thought I'd never see those   
kind again after I gave up the nights at the bar."  
  
"Well, we're definitely never gonna see this pink pipsqueak again once   
I'm through with it!" laughed Jessie. "Arbok, poison sting attack!"  
  
"Pinkella, endure the attack!" commanded Amanda. Arbok fired its   
poison needles at Pinkella, but Pinkella had developed an extra thick   
pink skin causing the needles to bounce right off. "All right Pinkella",   
smiled Amanda, "Now finish off that serpent with a rollout!" Pinkella   
complied by rolling back up into a ball and heading full speed at Arbok.  
  
"Arbok, remember that trick you used when Fusterman's Donphan tried to   
roll you over?" said Jessie evily.  
  
"AARBOOOKK!" hissed Arbok as it smiled, curled up like a spring and   
bounced out of the way of the rolling pink ball. Then Arbok landed on   
top of the still curled up Pinkella and started squeezing the very life   
out of her. "PHAAAN!" cried Pinkella until all you can see sticking out   
of Arbok's coils was her trunk.  
  
"Oh no, Pinkealla!!!" cried Amanda as she tried to call her back into a   
Pokeball, but the beam couldn't get through Arbok's coils.  
  
"Surrender your queenship to me or Pinky here becomes a pink pancake",   
laughed Jessie. Just as Amanda was about to sadly speak, Arbok   
suddenly made a painful cry. Everyone looked and saw Cameron's Donphan   
holding Arbok by the throat causing it to release a panting, but okay,   
Pinkella.  
  
"That's it Donnie!" smiled Cameron. "Now punish that snake with your   
flail attack!"  
  
"PHAN!" shouted Donnie as he started slamming Arbok around like the way   
Bamm-Bamm Rubble does whenever he grabbed onto an adult's finger.  
  
"Now send those Rockets out of this village!" commanded Cameron.   
Donnie complied by swinging Arbok around in the air really fast and   
throwing it at Team Rocket causing them all to get thrown out of the   
village and down a hill.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's rolling out again!" they all cried as they   
rolled out of sight.  
  
Donnie then looked concerned at Pinkella and offered his trunk to her.   
"PHAN!" smiled Pinkella as she wrapped her trunk around her hero's   
trunk and used the tip of it to kiss him on the cheek. "PHAN!" said   
Donnie smiling like a fool while blushing a bright red which went   
beautifully with Pinkella's pink skin.  
  
"Thank you Cameron", said Amanda as she put a hand on his shoulder.   
"You've trained a very heroic Donphan. Me, Pinkella, and all of my   
subjects are indebted to you. Is there anything I can reward you with?"  
  
"Well", said Cameron blushing. "Can you go ahead and give me that   
badge?"  
  
"Not yet", said Amanda. "You have to earn it by winning one final   
battle. It's the league rules."  
  
"Oh well", thought Cameron. "It was worth a shot."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next, we find everyone gathered around a long rope bridge that was   
hanging over a huge ravine. Our heroes were on one side while Amanda,   
Pinkella, and the amazons were on the other. "This will be a one   
against one match on this bridge", called out Amanda. "No time limit."  
  
"But what happens if one of our Pokemon falls off it?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I don't know about your Pokemon", smiled Amanda. "But my champion here   
hasn't fallen off it once. Go Rhyhorn!" and she released a small rocky   
rhino onto the bridge.  
  
"A rock type", thought Cameron. "And by the look of its size, it   
probably won't be able to dodge any attacks standing on that small   
bridge. What do you say Sandy? You'd be perfect for taking out that   
Rhyhorn. And I don't mean on a date."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy eagerly waiting to rock-smash that Rhyhorn, but he   
was immediately grabbed by Donnie and pushed aside.  
  
"Donnie, what are you doing?" asked Cameron. For Donnie was now   
charging onto the bridge ready to challenge Rhyhorn.  
  
"So the mighty Donphan hero wants to challenge my Rhyhorn", smiled   
Amanda. "This should be interesting. Rhyhorn, make a scary face!"  
  
"RHY!" growled Rhyhorn as it made a huge frightening face causing   
Donnie to cover his eyes and shake in fear.  
  
"Okay Rhyhorn", said Amanda. "Now finish it off with a take down!"   
Rhyhorn started charging full speed at the quivering Donphan causing   
the bridge to shake.  
  
"Quick Donnie!" cried Cameron. "Shake it off and use your rollout   
attack!" Donnie complied and rolled himself up making him roll over   
Rhyhorn's rocky body and putting him face to face in front of Amanda,   
the amazons, and his beloved Pinkella. Donnie trumpeted to her asking,   
"How am I doing?"  
  
"I guess Donnie wanted to battle so he could impress Pinkella", said   
Tracey.  
  
"That's so sweet!" sighed Misty.  
  
"Wow!" smiled Cameron. "That's a neat way to motivate a Pokemon. Make   
it fall in love."  
  
"Quick Rhyhorn!" called out Amanda. "Use your horn drill while he's   
distracted!"  
  
"RHY!" shouted Rhyhorn as it started charging again while its horn   
started spinning around.  
  
"Look out Donnie!" cried Cameron. "Horn drill coming right behind you!"   
Donnie tried to turn around but couldn't. For he was much wider than   
Rhyhorn which meant he couldn't turn to face his opponent. "Try your   
endure power, fast!" shouted Cameron. Everyone covered their eyes as   
Rhyhorn's horn had stuck itself into Donnie's rear end. As Cameron   
peeked with one eye, he saw Rhyhorn trying to burrow itself into   
Donnie's skin, but couldn't for Donnie had used endure just in time.  
  
"That's showing him Donnie!" smiled Cameron. "Now back up over it."   
Donnie complied by walking backwards onto Rhyhorn's back putting him   
right behind Rhyhorn. "Now give it your flail attack!" commanded   
Cameron. Donnie then grabbed Rhyhorn by the leg and started swinging   
it around like mad and then hung it over the side of the bridge as   
revenge for scaring him earlier. Rhyhorn covered its eyes with its   
front legs trying not too look at the deep scary ravine.  
  
"No, you wouldn't!" cried Amanda while Pinkella did the same.  
  
"Nyaah", smiled Cameron. "We'd never do that to an innocent Pokmeon.   
Donnie, bring that Rhyhorn over to safety if you would." Donnie smiled   
and flung Rhyhorn over to the other side of the bridge right at   
Amanda's feet.  
  
"Rhyhorn, are you all right?" asked Amanda. "Rhy!" it said shakingly.   
"Well, my Rhyhorn is unable to continue battling. So I guess that   
makes you the winner Cameron."  
  
"YAY!" all of Cameron's friends shouted while Reiko gave him a big   
victory kiss.  
  
"You did it Donnie!" shouted Cameron proudly. "Come here and give me a   
hug!" But Donnie ran over to the other side of the bridge instead where   
he hugged Pinkella happily.  
  
"Gee, it's going to be tough for Donnie to leave Pinkella behind once   
we continue our journey", said Ash.  
  
"I guess so", said Cameron now concerned.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone was now back at the village where Amanda presented Cameron   
with something. "I now prouldy present you with the first badge of the   
Ryooku League", she said. "The Vine Badge!" It was a badge shaped like   
a cluster of green leaves and vines.  
  
"Thank you", smiled Cameron as he showed everyone the badge. "I did   
it!" he shouted. "I won a Vine Badge!"  
  
"Why does that sound so familiar?" asked Ash.  
  
"Congratulations Cameron", smiled Amanda. "Now I suppose you and your   
friends will be off to take on the next gym leader. I'm just sorry   
that you'll be taking your Donphan with you. Pinkella will be so sad."   
And they all looked over at the two Donphans holding trunks like   
nothing would ever separate them.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something about that", said Cameron   
quietly. "I'd like Donnie to stay here in your village. That way he'll   
never have to leave Pinkella again."  
  
"You'd really want your champion Donphan to stay here with me and   
Pinkella?" asked Amanda surprised.  
  
"Yes", said Cameron. "I want Donnie to be happy and it seems like he's   
found happiness right here just like I have with Reiko", and he looked   
at Reiko who was smiling silently at him. "What do you say Donnie?"   
Cameron asked his Pokemon.  
  
"Phan!" trumpeted Donnie as he gratefully wrapped his trunk around   
Cameron's waist while his tears plopped onto his master's shoes.  
  
"Donnie!" sighed Cameron as he hugged Donnie while his tears plopped   
onto his rubbery head. Then they both had flashbacks about the   
adventures they both had together. From when Cameron first met Donnie   
in the Safari Zone and how he rescued Donnie from that tarpit and   
became fast friends. When Donnie performed his trumpet solo in that   
karaoke contest and won. And when they battled Blaine and competed in   
the Indigo League and all the times they got the best of Team Rocket.   
"Thank you for being my friend Donnie", whispered Cameron.  
  
"Phan!" cooed Donnie as he gave his master a kiss on the cheek with his   
trunk.  
  
"Okay, Cameron", said Amanda. "I'll accept your generous offer. And   
you are welcome to come to our village any time to visit Donnie."  
  
"Thank you", said a tear filled Cameron.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Amanda turned to her subjects. "Remember this face   
and the name Cameron Fusterman. For he is now a life-time friend of   
our amazon family."  
  
"I hear and obey", said the leader while making a fake smile for she   
still didn't like males very much.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and his friends had left the village while Amanda, the amazons,   
and the two Donphans waved them all goodbye. Cameron walked backwards   
until his Donphan was no longer in sight. "Came-chan", asked Reiko.   
"Will you be okay?"  
  
"Don't worry Reiko", smiled Cameron as he put his arm around her   
shoulder. "I'll be fine. You know, I always thought I'd keep all six   
of my Pokemon with me forever"  
  
"I thought that was sweet of you to think of Donnie's happiness",   
smiled Reiko. "And like the Squirtle that sacrifices all its water to   
help a dehydrated Poliwag, you truly are kind and giving. That's why   
I love you." And she kissed Cameron affectionately. Growlithe was   
about to growl Reiko away from Cameron, but then thoughtfully changed   
its mind.  
  
"Reiko!" sighed Cameron as they held each other while walking behind   
the others off into the unknowns of the Tabasco Jungle ready for their   
next Pokemon adventure.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Well it looks like Cameron won his first Ryooku badge but lost one   
Pokemon in the process. But cheer up everyone, another Pokmeon might   
come into Cameron's life. To find out, please keep reading. ^_^  
  
  



	6. Pokebabies

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 6  
  
Pokebabies  
  
Well, things have really gotten interesting for our heroes ever since   
they entered Ryooku. Cameron's Aerodactyl changed back into a Zubat,   
Ash left his Pidgeot to guard a village, and Cameron had won his first   
Ryooku League badge but left his Donphan behind because he fell in   
love with a pretty pink Donphan.   
  
As our heroes were still walking through the huge Tabasco Jungle,   
Cameron was admiring the green and leafy Vine Badge he won from Amanda,   
the first Ryooku gym leader. "Just look at it Sandy", sighed Cameron as   
he showed his Sandshrew the badge. "My very first Ryooku badge."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy proudly. Even though he wasn't the one who   
competed for it, he was still happy for his master.  
  
"So where is the next gym located?" asked Ash.  
  
"In a hot dry place called the Wasabi Desert", said Tracey. "And we'll   
enter it once we set foot out of this jungle."  
  
"You mean we have to cross a hot desert too?!" whined Misty. "This   
jungle was bad enough!"  
  
"Gee Misty", said Ash. "After everything you went through these past six   
years, I'd think you'd might've gotten a little tougher and less whiny!"  
  
"At least the sewers we were forced to live in had the smell of bricks,   
concrete, and the aroma of junk food floating around in dirty water",   
said Misty. "But we're now miles away from civilization! Forced to   
face the cruel elements of Mother Nature!"  
  
"Hey, watch how you talk about our dear Mother Nature!" scolded Reiko.   
"Otherwise you might get hit by a lightning bolt!"  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu who was about to shock Misty if she didn't   
stop complaining.  
  
"Uh, okay guys", said Misty smiling while sweating. "I'll be happy!"  
  
"I think we might have a slight problem getting out of this jungle",   
said Tracey as he pointed to the huge clump of thick vines with thorns   
that were blocking their pathway.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" said Misty while trying desperately to keep her smile.  
  
"No problem", smiled Cameron. "I've had this happen to me every time   
I played my Pokemon game. VP, I choose you!" and he released his   
Vileplume who made a friendly, "Vile", to everyone.  
  
"VP", smiled Cameron. "How about cutting away these nasty vines with   
your cut power?"  
  
"VILE!" said VP as it started spinning around like a buzzsaw getting   
ready to shred some vines. Just then, VP suddenly stopped and made   
out a terrible cry.  
  
"VP, what happened?!" gasped Cameron as he saw his poor Vileplume   
sitting on the ground crying with its huge petals all torn to pieces.  
  
"Oh no!" he cried while cuddling his hurt Vileplume. "I'm sorry VP. I   
didn't know that they'd be this tough to cut down. But don't worry,   
some full restore potion should..." He then looked in his backpack and   
found he had no more full restores left. "Do any of you guys have any?"   
Cameron asked his friends.  
  
They all looked through their backpacks and found they had no more left   
either. "Oh dear", said Misty. "Sorry Cameron. But all of us have   
picked a perfect time to run out of full restores."  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron. "If only there were a Pokemon center here in   
this jungle!"  
  
"Well you're in luck", said Tracey as he checked his map. "There's a   
last chance Pokemon center just a mile away from here."  
  
"Thank goodness", sighed Cameron. "Don't worry VP, you're going to be   
okay soon." And he pulled the injured Vileplume back into its Pokeball.  
  
"But unluckily..." said Tracey. Cameron frowned the instant he heard   
that U word. "We have to get rid of all those vines to get to the   
center." Continued Tracey.  
  
"Maybe my Venusaur can help", said Ash. "Venusaurs have been known   
to be the toughest of the grass types." And he released Venusaur who   
made a poweful, "SAUR!" "Venusaur", said Ash. "I need you to use razor   
leaf to get rid of those vines that are blocking our way. Vileplume's   
life is at stake."  
  
"SAUR!" said Venusaur as it flung a bunch of razor sharp leaves at the   
cluster but didn't do any damage at all. The leaves just got stuck on   
the thorns making it look decorative.  
  
"Venusaur, return", said Ash as he pulled the huge disappointed lizard   
back into its ball. "I know", said Ash as he took out another Pokeball.   
"I'll have Charizard burn away those vines!" and he was about to throw   
his ball until everyone grabbed him.  
  
"Don't do that you dolt!" screamed Misty. "If Charizard burns those   
vines, it could start a huge fire and wipe out this entire jungle.   
Including all of us!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Misty", said Ash blushing. "I'm glad you're always there   
by my side to keep me out of trouble."  
  
"Think nothing of it Ashy", winked Misty. "I'm happy to be the brain of   
your half one."  
  
"Why can't we cut through these things?!" whined Cameron. "VP won't get   
better if we don't get to that Pokemon center!"  
  
"Perhaps we need a Pokmeon with some heavy duty cutters", said Reiko.   
"Like my Kingler!" and she released her huge smiling crab in front of   
the cluster.  
  
"Yes", smiled Cameron. "Kingler's huge claws are sure to do the trick.   
Boy, I'd hate to be one of those vines right now!"  
  
"Kingler, cut attack!" said Reiko. "KING!" said Kingler as it tried   
its best to snip away all the vines, but they were just too strong even   
for the mighty Kingler. It only ended up hurting its claws on the   
sharp thorns.  
  
"My poor little Kingler!" cried Reiko as she started to bandage up its   
sore claws and then put it back in its ball. "I'm sorry Came-chan",   
sighed Reiko. "But it looks like we now both have Pokemon that need   
treatment right away."  
  
"Don't worry Reiko", said Cameron in a comforting voice. "It's just   
that these vines must come from the planet Krypton! They're as strong   
as steel!"  
  
"Strong as steel?" said Tracey smiling. "I know just the Pokemon for   
this job!" and he took out a Pokeball and released a new Pokemon our   
heroes have never seen before. It looked like a huge praying mantis   
shaped robot with red skin made of steel and huge metal pincers that   
made a loud sniping sound like scissors. Misty was about to scream at   
the sight of this huge metal bug but then told herself that she wasn't   
going to complain anymore today.  
  
"Is that a Scyther?" asked Ash.  
  
"Even better", said Tracey proudly. "It's the evolved form of Scyther.   
A Scizor!"  
  
"Scizor!" said the bug ready to obey Tracey's orders.  
  
"Scizor", said Tracey. "I need you to use your metal claw attack to cut   
away those vines. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"SCIZOR!" said Scizor as it started to snip away every vine like they   
were made of thread.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!" gasped Cameron as he pointed his Pokedex at   
the busy Scizor.  
  
"SCIZOR: The scissors Pokemon. The evolved form of Scyther", replied   
Dextra. "It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare foes. They   
make it look like it has three heads."  
  
"I always thought Scyther didn't have any evolutions", said Cameron.  
  
"It seemed that way at first", said Tracey. "But one day, someone   
invented a device called a metal coat. If you put it on certain   
Pokemon, they have the power to evolve into a new type of Pokemon known   
as steel."  
  
"Steel Pokemon?" said Ash. "That sounds neat!"  
  
"Yes", smiled Tracey. "Steel types have been showing up in this world   
just recently. Someone gave me a metal coat for my birthday one day   
and I gave it to my Scyther. And one day, it suddenly evolved into a   
Scizor. And both of us couldn't be happier!"  
  
"SCIZOR!" called out Scizor showing everyone that it had completely cut   
away all the vines making the path perfectly clear.  
  
"Thanks Scizor", smiled Tracey as he pulled the smiling Scizor back   
into its ball. "Come on guys", said Tracey. "The path to the Pokemon   
center's now clear."  
  
"Thank you Tracey", said Cameron. "Now we can get help for VP."  
  
"Yes, arigato Tracey", said Reiko. "And we can get the same aid for my   
Kingler too." And they all hurried through the jungle to get to that   
Pokemon center. Just then, a horde of Victreebels dropped down from   
the trees and surrounded our heroes. "BEL!" they all screamed in mean,   
screechy noises.  
  
"Uh oh", said Ash nervously. "I don't think these are friendly fauna!"  
  
"Where's James's head when you need it?" asked Cameron. The   
Victreebels immediately spat out some kind of purple powder into the   
air and it was about to fall down on our heroes.  
  
"What's that stuff?!" gasped Misty.  
  
"I've seen that stuff many times at the Fuchsia gym", cried Reiko   
nervously. "That's poison powder! Quick everyone, duck down and cover   
your mouths and noses!" and that's what they all did.   
  
"Quick Scizor!" cried Tracey as he released the steel bug again.   
"Remove that poison with a swords dance!" "SCIZOR!" shouted Scizor as   
the poison powder sprinkled itself all over Scizor's body. Then it   
started to spin around really fast like a tornado blowing away all the   
powder.  
  
"Nice job Scizor!" said Tracey now getting up. "Now get rid of those   
Victreebels with your fury cutter attack!" "SCIZOR!" shouted Scizor   
as it started snipping at every Victreebel it saw causing most of them   
to faint. But it seemed like more of them were dropping from the trees.  
  
"Growlithe!" pleaded Reiko. "You have to defeat those Victreebels with   
your flamethrower! I know you only obey Officer Jenny, but if you   
won't listen to me. Do it for Cameron. Please!"  
  
"GROWWL!" howled Growlithe as it breathed fire on the remaining   
Victreebels causing them to hop around in a flaming panic. The   
combined powers of Scizor and Growlithe were too much for the poor   
Victreebels that they grabbed their fainted members and ran off into   
the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, that's showing 'em guys!" said Tracey. "SCIZOR!" "GROWWWL!"   
said both Scizor and Growlithe proudly as they high fived each other   
with their claw and paw.  
  
"Yes, thank you my dear Growlithe", smiled Reiko as she was about to   
pat it. But Growlithe just growled at Reiko for it didn't want to get   
attached to her right now for it was a police dog still on duty.  
  
"Tracey, how come your Scizor didn't get poisoned?" asked Cameron.   
"I saw it get covered with that powder."  
  
"That's because steel types are immune to poison attacks", said Tracey   
as he proudly patted Scizor on the back. "That's one of the advantages   
of owning these new steel type Pokemon."  
  
"That certainly spells trouble for my siblings", said Reiko imagining   
trainers bringing their steel Pokemon to her siblings' gym wanting to   
battle their poison Pokemon.  
  
"Well come on everyone", said Misty. "Those Victreebels could come back   
if we hang around here. We've got a Pokemon center to get to!" and so   
everyone continued their journey to the Pokemon center.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were walking deeper and deeper into the darkness of the   
jungle until it became completely black. "I can't see my hand in front   
of my face!" said Ash.  
  
"Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi, Chu!" said Pikachu saying the same thing, but   
talking about his paw though.  
  
"I'm afraid that if we don't get some kind of light, we'll get lost",   
said Tracey.  
  
"Buzz, how about lighting this place up with your flash?" said Cameron   
as he released Buzz. "BUZZ, EL BUZZ!" said Buzz as a shining light   
flashed and everything became bright. Our heroes found themselves in   
some kind of abandoned camp with ragged tents, broken cages, and what   
looked like a Rhydon statue knocked over and smashed.  
  
"What is this place?" said Misty nervously.  
  
"This looks like some kind of Pokemon P.O.W. camp", said Tracey as he   
started making sketches of the entire camp.  
  
"P.O.W. camp?" asked Cameron. "As in prisoners of war?"  
  
"Yes", said Tracey. "You see, back in the days of Pokewar II, the   
countries of Kanto and Ryooku were in a violent war. Most of the   
horrifying battles happened right here in the Tabasco Jungle. Some of   
the Kanto troops had sent their Pokemon out in the battlefield, but had   
gotten captured by enemy Pokemon soldiers and taken to this camp where   
they tortured, starved, and sometimes... Well you get the picture."  
  
"Gee", said Cameron. "That's horrible."  
  
"It sure was", said Ash. "I remember having to learn about Pokewar II   
back when I was in school. The stuff I learned gave me nightmares   
until I was 10."  
  
"The same goes for all of us", said Misty as she placed her hand on   
Ash's shoulder while Tracey and Reiko sadly nodded. Cameron couldn't   
really feel emotional with them for he never learned about Pokewar II   
since he was a stranger to this world, but he did understand was that   
all wars stink.   
  
"Poor Buzz", said Cameron. "And you were part of that war too. I can   
just imagine how you feel. Uh Buzz? Buzz?" Buzz wasn't listening to a   
word his master was saying. His eyes were swirling around flashing   
back to his harrowing war days.   
  
START OF FLASHBACK  
  
Lt. Surge had sent Buzz to lead a troop of Pikachus into battle. Buzz   
and his Pika-troops were cautiously marching through the jungle getting   
ready to strike at any enemy Pokemon that would jump out and ambush   
them. Sure enough, that did happen. Buzz ordered the Pikachus to   
shock the enemies, but unfortunately, the enemies were a platoon of   
Rhydons and the electric attacks couldn't get through their thick rocky   
skin.  
  
The Rhydons had seized Buzz and the Pikachus and took them to their   
P.O.W. camp where they did terrible, unspeakable things to Buzz and his   
troops. For many months, they kept them locked in cramped cages, fed   
them nothing but gruel. Actually the Rhydons ate all the gruel while   
they gave the prisoners bowls to eat. They worked them day and night   
with bullwhips making them scrub their rocky backs, shine their horns   
and build a huge rock statue of a Rhydon wearing a crown and robe. One   
time, they did something to Buzz just for a cruel laugh. A Rhydon had   
pulled out an electric razor and started shaving all of Buzz's fur off   
making him look like a pink hairless cat. They even put a mirror into   
Buzz's cell so he could see himself without his precious striped fur.   
Taking away a soldier's stripes was pure torture for humans and Pokemon   
alike. But luckily, Lt. Surge and his human troops had stormed into   
the hidden camp, defeated the Rhydons, and freed Buzz and the Pikachus.   
Buzz slowly approached Surge, saluted, and let out a weak, "BUZZ EL   
BUZZ!"  
  
"Don't say another word private", said Surge looking at the hairless   
Electabuzz. "You've done all you could to serve your country." And he   
sucked Buzz back into his Pokeball.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Buzz just couldn't take all these painful flashbacks. "BUUUZZZZZ!" he   
shouted as he started blasting thunderbolts at everyone and everything   
not caring what he hit just as long as no enemy Pokemon would catch him   
and torture him.  
  
"Buzz, please stop this!" cried Cameron, but got electrified in the   
process. Cameron then saw Buzz running off into the jungle while   
shooting out more bolts. "What has gotten into Buzz?" said Cameron as   
he and the others started to run after the mad Buzz.  
  
"I guess seeing that camp has brought back painful war memories for   
Buzz", said Tracey. "During my travels, I've met war veterans who've   
been turned psycho and paranoid thanks to that terrible war."  
  
"And Buzz's one of those poor victims", said Cameron now understanding   
while trying to catch his runaway Electabuzz. "Don't worry Buzz, come   
back and we'll get you all the help you need!"  
  
"How are we supposed to find Buzz in this huge jungle?" asked Misty.  
  
"Easy", said Ash. "Just follow the flashing thunderbolts Buzz is   
producing."  
  
"Pika, Pi!" said Pikachu thankful that he never had to be part of that   
war. As our heroes kept running through the jungle, they heard a loud,   
"SPLASH!"  
  
"BUZZ?!" cried Cameron as he hurried even faster and came across a   
funny looking pond filled with sparkling water. "You don't suppose Buzz   
stepped in there and drowned?!" gasped Cameron as he was about to reach   
into the water until Tracey stopped him.  
  
"No Cameron!" he said. "I've heard about this water. You musn't touch   
it or even sniff it!" Just then, something bubbled from the water.   
Everyone stepped back as something emerged from it while crawling   
back on land.  
  
"BUZZ!" said Cameron happily as he saw his Electabuzz slowly stepping   
on land with his fur all damp. "Buzz, are you all right?" asked Cameron.   
"Buzz El Buzz!" said Buzz in a weak voice while saluting with his   
dripping arm.  
  
"I guess a little dip in the water was all he needed", said Misty. "I   
know that always works wonders for me."  
  
Cameron was about to hug Buzz until Tracey tackled him. "No, don't   
touch him!" cried Tracey.  
  
"Why not?" asked an annoyed Cameron. "He needs some attention after   
what he went through!"  
  
"Look!" said Tracey as he pointed to Buzz who looked like he was   
shrinking.  
  
"It looks like he's DEVOLVING!" gasped Ash. Sure enough, Buzz had   
suddenly shrunk back down to a baby Electabuzz. He still had his   
yellow and black striped fur, but his body was now egg shaped, he had a   
cute little face and two long bumps on his head that resembled a plug.  
  
"What've you become Buzz?!" cried Cameron as he took out his Pokedex   
and aimed it at the baby Buzz.  
  
"ELEKID: The baby form of Electabuzz", replied Dexeena. "Even in the   
most vicious storm, this Pokemon plays happily." The little Elekid   
started crying while Cameron ran to coddle him, but was stopped by   
Tracey again.  
  
"You can't touch him!" said Tracey. "He still has that water on him!   
If it gets on you, you'll become a baby too or even smaller than that!"   
Cameron then imagined the cute little embryo with glasses he might   
become. "We have to dry him off before he gets any younger!" said   
Tracey.  
  
"Quick Zubat!" cried Cameron as he released his bat. "You have to blow   
dry Buzz fast!"  
  
"Bat?" said Zubat surprised that this cute little fellow was the same  
hard-core Electabuzz.  
  
"I'll explain later!" pleaded Cameron. "Please, dry him off!"  
  
"BAT!" said Zubat as she started flapping her wings blowing every   
droplet of the dangerous water off of Elekid. "Bri!" cooed Elekid now   
happy that he was dry and had a nice breeze on him. He saw Cameron,   
jumped into his arms, and snuggled his plug-shaped head into his   
master's chest, then electrified him.  
  
"Came-chan!" cried Reiko. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be okay", said Cameron a little singed. "But I don't know about   
poor Buzz, or do I start calling him Kid now? Just what was that stuff   
he fell in Tracey?!"  
  
"That there's the legendary Fountain of Freshness", said Tracey. "It   
is said that if any living creature falls into it, the aging cycle   
reverses for them and they become younger and younger until, POOF!"  
  
"POOF?!" they all asked.  
  
"It's not a pleasant thought, isn't it?" said Tracey sadly. "Your   
Electabuzz was lucky Cameron. It only devolved back into an Elekid."  
  
"I never knew Pokemon could devolve", said Ash. "I always thought they   
just evolved."  
  
"Pika, Pi!" said Pikachu nervously as he jumped on top of Ash's head   
not wanting to go near that water. "Shrew!" said Sandy getting behind   
Cameron's feet for he just hated being near any kind of water.  
  
"My poor little Buzz, er, Kid", said Cameron sadly.  
  
"I don't know Cameron", said Misty. "I kind of think Elekid's much   
cuter than Electabuzz."  
  
"How am I gonna get poor Buzz back to normal?" said Cameron nervously   
as the label on the Pokeball transformed itself from Electabuzz to   
Elekid.  
  
"Perhaps the nurse at the Pokemon center can help", said Reiko.   
  
"Yes, that right Reiko", smiled Cameron as she hugged her. "Hopefully   
that center will have a Nurse Joy working there. All Joys are supposed   
to be great experts in curing any kind of Pokemon disease. Maybe even   
reversed aging."  
  
"And you're in luck!" said Tracey as he pointed north. "Because I see   
it right between those huge trees!"  
  
"Well then lets get going!" said Cameron as he sped off in that   
direction while Sandy chased after him.   
  
"He reminds me of you Ash", said Misty as she and the others tried to   
catch up with him.  
  
"Me and Pikachu never left you and Brock in a pile of dust when we were   
traveling, did we?" asked Ash.  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu agreeing with Misty for his memory was a lot   
sharper than Ash's.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes had finally reached a small building in a jungle clearing   
that said, Last Chance Pokemon Center and Mart. "Almost like a 7-  
Eleven", thought Cameron as he and the others stepped inside where a   
Nurse Joy greeted them at the counter.  
  
"Welcome to the Tabasco Jungle Pokemon center", smiled Joy. They   
noticed that this Nurse Joy had on a different uniform just like the   
Ryooku Jennies did. She had the same usual nurse's cap, but she was   
also wearing a white turtleneck with matching slacks, and a pink apron   
with a red cross on the front. "Did you all just defeat Amanda for a   
Vine Badge?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh, yes I did", said Cameron as he pulled out a small carrying case   
and showed her his first Ryooku Badge he won.  
  
"Congratulations", smiled Joy. "And I bet your Pokemon could sure use   
some treatment after battling hard for you."  
  
"Two of them really need your help bad", said Cameron as he gave her   
VP's Pokeball. "I have a Vileplume that just got its petals shredded   
from clearing away a really tough cluster of thorns."  
  
"The same goes for my Kingler", said Reiko as she handed Joy a ball.  
  
"Oh, you must've come across those pesky Titan Thorns", said Joy.  
  
"TITAN THORNS?!" said everybody.  
  
"Yes", explained Joy. "No mere cut attack can clear away those mighty   
weeds. Only something called a metal claw attack can do that job."  
  
"Just like my Scizor did", said Tracey.  
  
"Well you were sure lucky you had one in your group", smiled Joy.   
"Don't worry. We'll heal your Vileplume and Kingler back to health.   
Do you have any more Pokemon that need aid?"  
  
"Yes", said Cameron. "This one especially", and he released Elekid from   
his ball who just cooed happily at Joy while clapping his cute furry   
hands.  
  
"Aw, he looks so happy and healthy!" smiled Joy as she cradled him.   
"What could possibly be wrong with this little angel?"  
  
"He used to be an Electabuzz", said Cameron sadly. "Until he fell into   
the Fountain of Freshness."  
  
"Oh dear", said Joy seriously as she put Elekid back down on the   
counter.  
  
"I don't like the sounds of those two words", said Ash. "Does this mean   
you can't help him?"  
  
"Uh, Blissey", said Joy as she handed the two balls to what looked like   
a Chansey, but looked a lot fluffier. "Please take care of this   
Vileplume and Kingler for me. I have something I need to tell these   
kids."  
  
"Blissey", said Blissey.  
  
"Blissey?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.   
  
"BLISSEY: The Happiness Pokemon. The evolved form of Chansey", said   
Dextra. "It's very compassionate. If it sees a sick Pokemon, it will   
nurse it back to health.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Chansey's could evolve too", said Misty.  
  
"Blissey evolutions were just discovered a couple of years ago", said   
Joy. "They've been known to have better nursing skills than Chanseys."  
  
"BLISSEY!" smiled Blissey as she put the two balls into her pouch and   
headed off into the medical room while making gentle rocking motions   
while singing a lullaby in Blissey language.  
  
"You're right", said Ash. "I've never seen a Chansey give that kind of   
care to Pikachu."  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu in a jealous voice.  
  
"Would you all follow me please?" said Joy as she picked up Elekid and   
led them to a door on the left.   
  
"Welcome to my Pokemon nursery", said Joy as she showed them into a   
room with cute little posters on the wall, huge alphabet blocks on the   
floor, and lots of baby Pokemon running around and playing.  
  
"Oh, they're so cute!" said Misty with stars in her eyes. She then   
noticed Togepi jumping out of her arms and going off to play with some   
of the babies. Elekid did the same too.  
  
"I've never seen so many Pokebabies before", said Ash. Just then, he   
felt a little baby Magmar cuddle its warm body against Ash's leg. "Wow,   
is that a baby Magmar?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, that's a Magby", said Joy. "The starting form of Magmar."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Magmar had a starting evolution too", said Cameron   
as he aimed his Pokedex at the fiery baby.   
  
"MAGBY: The baby form of Magmar", replied Dextra. "It's found in   
volcanic craters. Its body temp. is over 1100 degrees, so don't   
underestimate it."  
  
"You look like such an innocent little baby", said Ash. "Mag!" growled   
Magby for it didn't really like being called a baby. It spat an ember   
attack at Ash's sneaker causing him to hop around and shout, "OW!   
HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"   
  
"PHAN!" called out a tiny elephant as it squirted water on Ash's foot   
putting out Magby's work.  
  
"Thank you kid", said Ash as he picked up the elephant while it hugged   
Ash's arm and made a cute little. "Phanpy!"  
  
"Phanpy?" gasped Cameron as he took out his Dex again.  
  
"PHANPY: The baby form of Donphan", replied Dextra. "It swings its long   
snout around playfully, but since it's so strong, that can be   
dangerous."  
  
"You don't suppose that little Phanpy was once...." Gasped Cameron.  
  
"No, I don't think so", said Tracey as he took Phanpy and studied it.   
"This one isn't Donnie."  
  
"Thank goodness", said Cameron relieved that his old Donphan didn't   
become a victim of the fountain too. "SHREW!" giggled Sandy. Cameron   
looked down and found Sandy happily laughing. He was getting tickled   
by a baby Jigglypuff and a baby Jynx. Cameron activated his Dex once   
again.  
  
"IGGLYBUFF: The baby form of Jigglypuff", said Dextra. "Its extremely   
flexible and elastic body makes it bounce continuously-anytime,   
anywhere." Then Cameron pointed Dextra to the baby Jynx.  
  
"SMOOCHUM: The baby form of Jynx. It rocks its head slowly backwards   
and forwards as if it is trying to kiss someone."   
  
"Aw, look at Togepi!" said Misty as she pointed to Togepi who was   
wiggling its tiny hands around with a baby Clefairy. Cameron activated   
his Dex yet again.  
  
"CLEFFA: The baby form of Clefairy", said Dextra. "When numerous   
meteors illuminate the night sky, sighting of Cleffa strangely increase."  
  
"What's Cleffa doing with my Togepi?" asked Misty. Suddenly when   
Togepi and Cleffa had stopped wiggling around, a huge ice cream sundae   
magically appeared right between them.  
  
"Wow!" said Tracey amazed. "It looks like Cleffa has taught Togepi the   
magical metronome technique."  
  
"Togepi now knows an attack?" said Misty delighted. "For years I've   
tried to teach it an attack, but with no luck. Who would've thought a   
baby would end up teaching my little Togepi?"  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu. Ash looked down and saw Pikachu giving a   
piggyback ride to a little baby Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, who's your new friend?" asked Ash smiling at the neat sight.   
Cameron took out, aw you know what he'll do!  
  
"PICHU: The baby form of Pikachu", said Dextra. "It is not yet skilled   
at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled."  
  
"Wow", smiled Ash as he picked up Pichu. "Even Pikachu has a starting   
form. You're really cute and friendly", and he started tickling   
Pichu's fuzzy tummy.  
  
"CHUUU!" cried Pichu for it really didn't trust Ash like the way his   
own Pikachu did. It shocked Ash causing him to yelp and drop Pichu   
back on Pikachu's back.  
  
"Just like when we first met, right Pikachu?" said a singed Ash.  
  
"Pika, pi!" sighed Pikachu while Pichu giggled.  
  
"Where's Buzz, I mean, Elekid?" said Cameron nervously. He then saw   
Elekid having a cute little wrestling match with a little human-like   
Pokemon wearing boxing shorts. "What is that?" asked Cameron.  
  
"TYROGUE: The baby form of the Hitmon family", said Dextra. "Even   
though it is small, it can't be ignored because it will slug any handy   
target without warning."  
  
"The Hitmon family?" asked Ash. "You mean that Tyrogue will one day   
evolve into either a Hitmonlee or a Hitmonchan?"  
  
"Yes", said Joy. "And there's also a third evolution known as..."  
  
"NO, DON'T!!" Cameron interrupted as he saw Tyrogue about to launch a   
flying kick at Elekid. Cameron quickly slid across the floor and   
lifted Elekid into the air just as Tyrogue had kicked Cameron in the   
stomach.  
  
"Came-chan!" cried Reiko as she cradled Cameron in her arms while   
Cameron cradled Elekid. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine my radiant Reiko", said Cameron in a tiny voice for   
Tyrogue had really kicked him hard.  
  
Reiko approached Tyrogue with a stern face and brought him over to her.   
"You know little one", said Reiko. "Like the Cubone that uses a thrash   
attack, but ends up carelessly hurting himself. Young Pokemon like   
yourselves should take it easy on others that are much younger and less   
experienced than you. Do you understand?"  
  
"ROGUE!" said Tyrogue as he smiled and hugged Reiko happily. "I believe   
he's gotten the picture" smiled Reiko for it felt good being friendly   
and wise instead of evil and foolish.  
  
"Where did all these Pokebabies come from?" asked Misty.  
  
"You're looking at the poor victims of the Fountain of Freshness", said   
Joy sadly. "Normally, the Pokemon native to this jungle know to stay   
away from that fountain. These were obviously Pokemon that had been   
abandoned by their trainers with no knowledge of the fountain. One   
day, I saw them crawling around with that very water dripping from   
their bodies. So I dried them off before they got even younger and   
turned this room into a nursery for them."  
  
"Is there any way to cure them?" asked Cameron. "Especially my poor   
Elekid?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not", said Joy. "There is no known cure for the   
Fountain of Freshness. Your Elekid and all these other babies will   
just have to relive their childhoods."  
  
"Buzz, I mean, Elekid!" said Cameron sadly. Elekid didn't seem sad at   
all. He was happily playing around with his new friends.  
  
"Cheer up Came-chan", said Reiko as she put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Perhaps like the Poliwhirl that loses its powerful tail but ends up   
getting strong hands in the process. This might be good for Elekid."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Observe my love", smiled Reiko as she walked over, bent down, and   
stroked Elekid's bumpy head. "Bri!" it cooed.  
  
"Tell me my little kid", smiled Reiko. "Do you remember anything about   
Pokewar II?"  
  
"Bri?" asked Elekid as he scratched his head and a spark shaped like a   
question mark popped out of it. He then heard the other babies call   
him over so he left Reiko and continued playing with them still very   
happy.  
  
"See?" said Reiko. "Now that your Electabuzz has devolved into an   
Elekid, he seems to have forgotten all his traumatizing war   
experiences."  
  
"Say, you're right", said Cameron now smiling as he saw Elekid dancing   
and playing around happy without a care in the world. "He's no longer   
the smug, military obsessed, jerk I've gotten used to."   
  
"Say, I wonder if that fountain will work on girlfriends?" wondered Ash.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" growled Misty as she grabbed Ash by   
the collar.  
  
"Uh, nothing sweetie", said Ash sweating. "I was talking about a   
another boyfriend who's having problems with his girlfriend."  
  
"Who?" demanded Misty. Ash desperately tried to think of a couple   
until something blasted its way through the ceiling. It was Team Rocket   
holding some weird bazookas. They started reciting their usual motto   
while Ash sighed and whispered. "Whew! Saved by the dumbbells!"  
  
"You three could've come through the door", scolded Joy. "Didn't you   
see the open sign on it?"  
  
"Please", scoffed Jessie. "Coming through open doors is beyond our   
style!"  
  
"Yes, were the fearful Team Rocket", said James. "We prefer the element   
of surprise."  
  
"And wait'll we introduce you to our little surprise package!" laughed   
Meowth as he and the other two Rockets shot some nets out of their   
bazookas trapping the humans and pinning them to the floor. Sandy,   
Pikachu, and Growlithe saw what those Rockets did and they started to   
charge right at them.  
  
"It's time for our second surprise!" said Jessie as the Rockets turned   
the dials on their bazookas and shot something else at the 3 Pokemon.   
Suddenly Sandy, Pikachu, and Growlithe found themselves locked in tiny   
cages. Pikachu tried to shock himself out while Sandy tried to slash   
himself free, but with no luck. Even Growlithe's fire didn't work for   
the cage was made from fireproof metal.  
  
"HA HA HA!" laughed James. "It looks like you don't have any more last   
minute rescuers!"  
  
"It's a good thing we came across that abandoned P.O.W. camp", said  
Meowth. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten these neat cages."  
  
"And now to do away with all of you for good!" cackled Jessie. "Go   
Arbok!" and she released her Arbok.  
  
"Go Girafarig!" said James. But Girafarig's tail just chomped on   
James's head again while Girafarig's tail grabbed James by the pants   
trying to pull him free. "No, please, stop you two!" he pleaded. Jessie   
and Meowth sighed as they pulled James free while Girafarig's head   
and tail started to have a fight with each other.  
  
"Hey, look who just popped up!" said Meowth as he pointed to all the   
Pokebabies looking mean-eyed at all of them.  
  
"Isn't that cute!" sighed James. "These tots of terror want to battle us   
big bad Rockets. Oh what are we ever to do?"  
  
"I just thought of a new idea for a Saturday morning show!" said Jessie   
with stars in her eyes. "The Pokebabies! Just think of it, little   
versions of the Pokemon kids know and love in all sorts of kiddie   
adventures along with lots of merchandising! What do you say kids?"   
she asked as she bent down at a Magby.  
  
"Mag!" growled Magby as it spat some fire at Jessie's face charring it   
black.  
  
"AUGGGH!" she screamed. "I'll kill that burning brat!"  
  
"Please Jess!" pleaded James. "It's just a baby."  
  
"No matter what age group, it is still unforgivable to mar the most   
beautiful face in the world!" hollered Jessie as the babies held each   
other in fear. "Arbok, poison sting those squirts!"  
  
"NOOO!" cried Joy from her net.  
  
"I gotta do something!" shouted Tracey as he opened up a Pokeball.   
Arbok had just spat out its poison needles, but something red had   
flashed by taking the attack meant for the babies. There they saw   
Scizor hovering in front of the Rockets with the needles stuck in its   
steel body not poisoning it one bit.  
  
"Have we been invaded by alien robot bugs?" gasped Meowth.  
  
"Well, we're gonna send that thing back into outer space!" growled   
Jessie. "Arbok, wrap attack!"  
  
"Scizor, double team attack!" commanded Jessie. "SCIZOR!" said Scizor   
as it split into ten Scizors. Arbok launched itself at one of the   
Scizors, but then it vanished. "Okay Scizors", said Tracey. "Now use   
your fury cutters all at once!" The nine remaining Scizors started to   
cut and slice at the single Arbok causing it to faint.  
  
"Arbok, return!" growled Jessie. "James, get that dumb Girafarig of   
yours to stop fighting each other and fight those bugs!"  
  
"Okay guys, break it up", said James as he grabbed a nearby broom and   
pushed away Girafarig's fighting head and tail. "Those are your real   
enemies over there. Now finish off those bugs with your own double   
team attack!"  
  
"Giraf! Farig!" said Girafarig as it suddenly split into nine   
Girafarigs each facing a Scizor. "Okay, now each of you finish them off   
with a crunch attack!" commanded James.  
  
"Quick Scizors", cried Tracey. "Use your metal claws!" The battle   
between the bugs and the giraffes began, but when it was all over. All   
of the duplicates had vanished and all that was left was one victorious   
Girafarig and one chomped up Scizor lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Oh no, Scizor!" cried Tracey from his net.  
  
"Hey, maybe that Girafarig of yours ain't such a ninny after all Jim",   
smiled Meowth.  
  
"Now have it stomp out all those goody-goods", ordered Jessie.  
  
"Even the babies?" asked James. "But they're so cute!" But then Cleffa   
leapt up and started doubleslapping James's face.  
  
"Girafarig!" shouted James with a red, sore, angry face. "Turn those   
babies into flat brats with your stomp attack!"  
  
"GIRAF! FARIG!" said Girafarig as it tried to stomp on each of the   
babies but kept sliding out of the way of its powerful hooves. Then   
Smoochum blew a kiss at Girafarig's head causing it to yawn and fall   
right to sleep. "Farig!" grumbled the tail as it saw its head plopped   
onto the floor snoring. It felt very undignified having its head   
dragging along.  
  
"Don't give up now!" called out James. "Your rear end is still awake!   
Try out your crunch attack!" And Girafarig's tail did. Only it crunched   
on James's head as usual. "No, I meant the Pokebabies!" he wailed from   
inside the tail's mouth. Jessie and Meowth had managed to yank James   
free while Girafarig faced Elekid and Pichu.  
  
"Quick Buzz, I mean, Elekid!" called out Cameron. "Give it your   
thunderbolt!" "Bri!" shouted Elekid as he charged himself up and let  
loose a tiny static bolt at Girafarig not harming it one bit.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron. "Now that he's a baby, his power must've shrank   
along with his age!"  
  
"Pi!" said Pichu as it tried its thunderbolt but only produced the same   
harmless static.  
  
"Aw, that's so pathetically cute", said Jessie evily.  
  
"I think you'll prefer the taste of them instead of my head", said   
James. "Girafarig, crunch those brats!" Everyone watched in fear as   
Girafarig's toothy tail was about to munch on the two electric babies.   
Elekid and Pichu suddenly held each other in fear, but suddenly a   
strong thunderbolt had electrified Girafarig completely knocking it out.  
  
"What just happened?!" cried James as he saw both Girafarig's head and   
tail out for the count.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know too", said Cameron.   
  
"Pi?" "Bri?", said both Pichu and Elekid together.  
  
"I believe I know", said Tracey. "Elekid and Pichu had somehow combined   
their electric powers together creating just enough electricity to take out   
Girafarig."  
  
"That's brilliant Mr. Wizard!" growled Meowth. "But can you guess   
what'll happen if two little yellow runts get in the way of my fury   
swipes?!" and he was about to slice up the two babies, until a blue   
ball and a pink ball ran him over flat. "I think the left tire's a   
little loose", said a flattened Meowth.  
  
"Where did those bowling balls come from?" gasped James. The two balls   
unrolled themselves and they turned out to be Phanpy and Igglybuff.  
  
"Nice rollout attack my little ones!" smiled Joy. "Phan!" "Buff!" said   
the two babies proudly.  
  
"Enough of this child's play!" grumbled Jessie. "I have some serious   
spanking to do!" and she pulled out a paddle from nowhere and was about   
to punish the nearest baby, until Togepi jumped out in front of her.  
  
"NO TOGEPI!" cried Misty.  
  
"Aw, my favorite Pokebaby wants to be my first personal ping pong ball",   
laughed Jessie.   
  
"Pi!" said Togepi as it wiggled its hands around.  
  
"That's right!" said Misty with hope in her eyes. "Cleffa has taught   
Togepi metronome! Now you're in for it Jessie!" However, all that   
Togepi's metronome could do was make ice cream cones appear in Team   
Rocket's hands.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Misty. "The only thing Togepi can seem to do is   
metronome up ice cream!"  
  
"Hey, we're not complaining!" smiled Jessie, James, and Meowth as they   
gulped down their ice cream and then looked at our heroes with sinister   
chocolate covered smiles.  
  
"Now it's paddle time!" said Jessie evily as she was about to strike.   
Just then, Tyrogue launched a flying kick at Jessie knocking her   
through a wall.  
  
"Excellent attack Tyrogue!" said Reiko. Just then Tyrogue stood on his   
head and started evolving. He became a new kind of Pokemon Cameron had   
never seen before. He had two huge feet sticking up in the air, a   
pointy tail, and a round upside-down head with a point on top. He was   
standing on the tip of it and made a loud, "HITMONTOP!"  
  
"Hitmontop?" gasped Reiko.  
  
"Hitmontop?" asked Cameron as he managed to reach for his Pokedex.  
  
"HITMONTOP: The handstand Pokemon. One of the 3 evolved forms of   
Tyrogue", replied Dextra. "It launches kicks while spinning. If it   
spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground."  
  
"My babies are growing up so quickly", said Joy with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Doesn't the blood rush through your head when you make that pose?"   
asked Meowth as he stared at the upside-down Hitmontop.  
  
"He'll be seeing blood when we're through with it!" shouted Jessie as   
she pulled herself out from the hole in the wall. "James, send out your   
Weezing!"  
  
"Right!" said James as he released his Weezing. "All right Weezing!   
You're our last hope for victory!" said James. "Finish them all off   
with your poison gas!"  
  
"WEEZING!" said Weezing as it sprayed out green gas. Everyone covered   
their mouths except Hitmontop who started spinning around like a top   
really fast blowing away the gas.  
  
"What's that thing doing?!" gasped James as he quickly pulled Weezing   
back into its ball. Cameron aimed his Dex at the spinning Hitmontop   
once again.  
  
"RAPID SPIN", replied Dextra. "One of Hitmontop's specialty attacks.   
It's very useful when blowing away poisonous smoke, escaping tight   
bindings, and making its most powerful attack even more powerful. The   
triple kick!"  
  
"TRIPLE KICK?!!" gasped the Rockets as they counted each other and   
realized that there were exactly three of them. Which was perfect for   
Hitmontop. He spun right at them and kicked all three Rockets out   
through the hole in the roof they just made.  
  
"Maybe eating that ice cream wasn't such a good idea", cried James as   
he held his stomach while he and the other Rockets disappeared into the   
sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted.  
  
All the Pokebabies cheered for the proud Hitmontop. "TOP!" said the   
blushing Hitmontop as he stood right-side up and cut our heroes free   
from the nets with the point on his head. Then they approached the   
cages and released Pikachu, Sandy, and Growlithe.  
  
"You are the most brave and adorable kids I've ever known!" smiled Joy   
as she brought all the babies over and hugged them lovingly.  
  
"You were very powerful too Hitmontop", smiled Reiko as she bowed to   
him. "TOP", said Hitmontop as he bowed back to her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, Blissey had brought Vileplume, Kingler, and Scizor back   
to Cameron, Reiko, and Tracey all healthy once again and it was time for   
them to continue their journey. "Bri!" cried Elekid for he was sad to   
leave his new friends behind, but then got over it when he jumped into   
Cameron's arms.  
  
"Don't worry Kid", smiled Cameron who just thought up the new name for   
his new devolved Pokemon. "The harrowing life you once knew is over. I   
plan on giving you a much more happier one."  
  
"Bri!" cooed Kid as he gave his master another affectionate shock.  
  
"What's going to happen to the rest of these babies?" asked Misty.  
  
"Don't worry", smiled Joy. "Blissey and I will take good care of them   
and maybe one day, they'll evolve back to their normal forms and I can   
give them to good caring trainers like yourselves."  
  
"And it looks like Tyrogue was the first", said Tracey as he pointed to   
the smiling Hitmontop.  
  
"Yes", said Joy. "It looks like I'll have to find him a good trainer   
now that he's a strong fighting type."  
  
"HITMONTOP!" shouted Hitmontop as he spun around grabbing Reiko and   
hugging her tightly while spinning her around as well.  
  
"You want me to be your trainer?" asked Reiko as she was still getting   
spun around.  
  
"TOP!" said Hitmontop as he stopped, letting loose a dizzy Reiko and   
bowing to her saying. "Hitmon", which meant, "Sensei!"  
  
"What do you say Reiko?" smiled Cameron. "Like the baby Pidgey that   
can't learn fly without an HM device or a caring mother. This Hitmontop   
could use a loving, kind teacher like yourself."  
  
Reiko blushed and said. "Okay my little spinner. I will be your sensei!"   
and she took out an empty Pokeball and pulled the smiling Hitmontop   
inside it. Then Reiko cleared her throat, held out her ball and said.   
"All right! Like the Weepinbell that catches a nutritious bug, I just   
got me a healthy, happy Hitmontop!"  
  
"Oh no", whispered Misty. "Not yet another Ash!"  
  
"At least my catch-phrase is shorter", said Ash.  
  
"We should celebrate with ice cream for everyone", smiled Misty.   
"Togepi, would you do the honor?"  
  
"Pi!" smiled Togepi as it wiggled its hands and scoops of ice cream   
that were as big as boulders fell on top of everyone. "I think I'll go   
turn up the thermostat", said Joy while they were all laughing and   
shivering.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Well how about that? Reiko gets a new Pokemon, one of Cameron's   
Pokemon has devolved, and Togepi has learned a new attack. Not really   
a powerful attack, but something that at least makes people happy. ^_^  
  
See you soon with another chapter. ^_^  



	7. The Desert Duel

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 7  
  
The Desert Duel  
  
Today, our heroes have finally left the hot and leafy Tabasco Jungle   
and were now traveling through the even hotter and dusty Wasabi Desert.   
Unfortunately, they had used up all the water from their canteens and   
they were completely out of the stuff. "I don't believe this!" whined   
Misty. "First we trudge through a bug infested steamy jungle and now   
we're marching through a dry, waterless desert! Is there no justice in   
this life?!"  
  
"Is there any day of the week you don't complain Misty?" asked Ash.  
  
"Only when you're not around to complain to my ever listening guy",   
said Misty now smiling.  
  
"Oh great", said Ash. "Now you're making me sweat even more!"  
  
"How are you doing Sandy?" asked Cameron who was sweating as much as   
everyone else.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy who was happily skipping along the dry sand that   
matched the color of his body.  
  
"I guess heat and sand doesn't bother you at all since you're made of   
the stuff", sighed Cameron.  
  
"How far is the next gym Tracey?" asked Ash.  
  
"According to my map", said Tracey. "The Wasabi gym should just be   
north if we keep walking non-stop for about 3 days."  
  
"Three days without shade or water?!" cried Misty. "I won't be able to   
stand it! WAAAAAAH!" and water started gushing out of her eyes while   
everyone, except Ash, covered their ears.  
  
"Hey thanks Mist", smiled Ash as he took out a paper cup and filled it   
with Misty's tears and was about to drink it.  
  
"Don't do that Ash!" shouted Tracey. "Don't you know that tear water   
has salt in it?"  
  
"Yes", said Reiko. "Like the foolish Psyduck that tries to refresh its   
scorched throat with water from the sea. It could lead to dire   
consequences."  
  
"And it wouldn't really taste good either", said Cameron. "Believe me,   
I tried tasting my tears one time."  
  
"Oh, all right!" groaned Ash as he handed the cup to Misty. "Here are   
your tears back my little water sprite", he said with a goofy smile.   
  
A sweatdropping Misty looked funny at the water. But she just took it   
and decided to dump it all on Ash's head. "There", she smiled. "Even   
though you can't drink my water, you can still get drenched with it."  
  
"Thanks Mist", said Ash feeling a little refreshed.  
  
"Say Misty-chan", asked Reiko. "Can you cry up some more water for us?"  
  
"Sorry, but my eyes are too drained", sighed Misty. "I'm too hot to cry   
or wail again right now."  
  
"Maybe all our water Pokemon can cool us off with their water gun and   
surf powers", said Cameron as he was about to release his Slowking.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea Cam", smiled Ash as he was about to release   
his Blastoise.  
  
"You're a brilliant hero my Came-chan", smiled Reiko as she was about   
to release Tentacruel and Kingler.  
  
"You can't do that Cameron!" said Tracey.  
  
"I have to actually agree with that", sighed Misty. "You should never   
let water Pokemon use up all their water while traveling in the desert.   
Otherwise, they'd completely dry up and die."  
  
"Oh, all right", sighed Cameron as he put Slowking's Pokeball back on   
his belt while Ash and Reiko did the same thing with their balls.  
  
"It is so unfair!" sighed Reiko. "Like the world's richest man who's   
stranded on a deserted island with all his money but with no food or   
drink to spend it with, we all have refreshing water Pokemon that   
cannot help us right now!"  
  
"I know!" smiled Misty. "My Togepi has the power to metronome up ice   
cream. How about it Togepi? Can you help us with your most delicious   
attack?"  
  
"Toge, Togepi!" smiled Togepi as it jumped out of Misty's arms and   
started wiggling its hands around starting up its metronome attack.   
Everyone pulled out some bowls and spoons excitingly waiting for their   
throat-quenching treat. But however, instead of ice cream, Togepi   
could only made hot fudge sauce appear and it dumped all over our   
heroes.  
  
"Yeech!" groaned Ash as he flicked the chocolate out of his eyes. "Has   
your Togepi been watching Willy Wonka lately?"  
  
"Togepi! What happened to that ice cream technique that Cleffa taught   
you back in that Pokemon center?" scolded a chocolate Misty.  
  
"PIIIII!" cried Togepi as it started crying for disappointing its mother.  
  
"Please go easy on Togepi Misty", said Cameron. "I remember when I used   
metronome on my Gameboy, I never knew what was gonna happen. Sometimes   
it was a weak attack like splash while other times it was a powerful   
attack like hyper beam. Togepi didn't mean to dump all that syrup on   
us, it was just an effect of the unpredictable metronome."  
  
Misty looked down at her sad Togepi, then smiled and picked it up. "I'm   
sorry Togepi", said Misty. "I should've realized that you or any other   
Pokemon would have no control of the tricky metronome. Can you please   
forgive me?"  
  
"Pi!" smiled Togepi as it started licking away at its chocolate-coated   
mother. "Aw, my cute little egg baby!" smiled Misty as she hugged   
Togepi until it too was covered with chocolate.  
  
"You look like a Cadbury Creme Egg Togepi!" laughed Cameron.  
  
"Well we'd better find some way to get this chocolate off of us before   
the sun dries it and we end up become choco-statues", said Tracey who   
was starting to get stiff.  
  
"I guess I have no choice", sighed Misty. "Golduck is the strongest of   
my water Pokemon, so he can spare a little water to wash us all off."   
And she released her Golduck.   
  
"Gol?" asked Golduck wondering why all his friends were suddenly brown   
colored and sweet smelling.  
  
"It's a long story Golduck", said Misty. "But can you wash us all off   
with a little of your water gun? But save a little for yourself though."  
  
"Gol", replied Golduck as he squirted water on our heroes until they   
were clean again.  
  
"Thank you Golduck", smiled Misty as she hugged her duck.  
  
"That Golduck sure is awesome", thought Cameron. "Who could've imagined   
that same duck was once the klutzy clueless Psyduck that drove Misty   
crazy?"  
  
"PSI YAI YAI YAI YAI!" cried Golduck as he started jumping up and down   
like crazy for the hot sand was burning the soles of his webbed feet.  
  
"Golduck, return!" sighed Misty as she sucked Golduck back into his ball.  
  
"Then again...." Thought Cameron.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes kept walking through the desert that seemed to get hotter by   
the minute. "How much hotter is this place gonna get?" complained Ash   
as he peeled off his shirt.  
  
Tracey took out a thermometer and the temperature started rising and   
rising until the red liquid exploded from the top like a bloody fountain.   
"This is strange", said Tracey. "The Wasabi desert usually never gets   
this hot!"  
  
"At least Sandy likes this weather", said Cameron as he looked down at   
Sandy who didn't look at all happy. He was spread out on the sand   
panting a mournful, "SHREW!"   
  
"Sandy, what's happened to you?!" cried Cameron as he picked up Sandy   
who felt very hot as well. "I thought you Sandshrews liked living in hot   
deserts."  
  
"SHREW!" moaned Sandy as he completely passed out. "Sandy, you're   
burning up!" cried Cameron in a panic. "Even if he doesn't like it, we   
have to get him some water somehow!"  
  
"He's not the only one!" cried Ash as he carried a passed out Misty in   
his arms while she was holding onto a passed out Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"Reiko, are you all right?" asked Cameron who was looking at his   
panting and sweating love.  
  
"I am sorry Came-chan", puffed Reiko as she fainted. "But like the Seel   
that thinks it can survive out of icy enviroments forever, I do not   
think I can survive this Magmar's heart I'm traveling through anymore!"   
and she passed out too along with Growlithe.  
  
"Rei..!" cried Cameron, but couldn't finish that name for he passed out   
too still holding onto Sandy.  
  
"Why are we suddenly burning up like this?!" cried Tracey and then he   
suddenly passed out.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Up in the sky, Team Rocket was floating above in their balloon. They   
were holding a gigantic magnifying glass right under our heroes causing   
them to get even hotter. "I hadn't had this much fun since I toasted   
the school nerd's Weedle farm!" cackled Jessie.  
  
"I like my twerps sunny side down!" snickered James. "And this is   
definitely sunny for them!"  
  
"Hey look, the last goody-good had finally kicked the empty ice bucket!"   
laughed Meowth as he saw Ash fall down unconscious.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" laughed all three Rockets as James broke out his ice   
cooler and handed himself and his teammates some cherry slushees. "To   
the end of Ketchum, Fusterman, that traitor Reiko, and those other two   
twerps!" smiled Jessie as she and the others clapped their paper cups   
together.  
  
"Hey, let's go down there and see if they're still alive", laughed   
Meowth. "If they are, we can force them to watch us drink these cool   
refreshing slushees and gag them so they won't get one drop!"  
  
"Ooooh! I like that!" snickered Jessie. "But first, let's toast them   
some more so they'll be even thirstier!"  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked James as he pointed to something that was   
flying their way. It was a mysterious looking bird with a boy riding   
on its back.  
  
"Xatu, use your psychic power to destroy that glass!" said the boy in   
an Egyptian accent. "XATU!" cooed the bird as it used its psychic   
powers to drag the huge magnifying glass away from Team Rocket. Then   
the glass started twisting up and shrinking down until it disappeared   
from sight.  
  
"Hey you birdbrains!" shouted Meowth. "Don't you know how much that   
huge magnifying glass costs us?"  
  
"You could've at least kept it around so we could recycle it for our   
next evil scheme!" shouted James.  
  
"Well now I get to destroy something of yours!" shouted Jessie as she   
took out her bazooka. She fired a missile at the boy and the bird but   
they just teleported away from the missile's path.  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?" asked James puzzled.  
  
"Xatu, solarbeam now!" called out the boy's voice. "Uh, oh!" the 3   
Rockets said as they nervously turned around and found the bird   
absorbing sunlight and then firing a powerful golden beam at their   
balloon popping it. The balloon started to blow away while the Rockets   
were holding onto it with their dear lives.  
  
"Why is it almost every place we go, they have their own twerp foiling   
our plans?!" whined Jessie.  
  
"At least this is a nice breeze!" said James.  
  
"Are you talking about the breeze in your head?" grumbled Meowth as   
they blew away from sight. "Looks like Team Rocket's blowing away its   
hot air again!" they all shouted.  
  
"Nice work Xatu", said the boy as he patted the bird's green head. "Now   
take us down please."  
  
"Xatu!" cooed Xatu as they landed right next to our fainted heroes.   
The boy got off of Xatu's back and studied their dried-up bodies.   
  
"You were right Xatu", said the boy. "Some poor travelers would be   
needing our help today. Please teleport us all home immediately!"  
  
"XATU!" said Xatu as it extended its beautiful wings, glowed brightly,   
and teleported out of sight taking the boy and our heroes with it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron soon woke up to something cool and wet on his face. "Ah,   
water!" he sighed of relief. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Shrew!" said a happy voice. Cameron opened his eyes and found out it   
was Sandy giving him his usual loving tongue bath. "Sandy!" he said as   
he sat up and picked up his Sandshrew. "You're all better! But where   
are we?" Cameron looked around and found he was lying on a fancy bed   
in a royal looking bedroom. "Is all this a mirage?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no my friend. It is very real", said an Egyptian-accented voice.   
Cameron looked at the doorway and a 15 year old boy had walked in.   
He had very tan skin and black hair with a blue headband and he was   
wearing baggy white pants and a red unbuttoned vest. "Ah, so you are   
the next one in your group to awaken", smiled the boy as he handed   
Cameron a goblet of juice. "Drink up my friend", smiled the boy. "This   
juice was made from my loving Shuckle."  
  
"Oh, uh, Thank you", said Cameron drinking up the juice gratefully. He   
didn't know what a Shuckle was, but he was too extremely thirsty to   
care where it came from.  
  
"My name is Leo Patra", said the boy extending his hand out to him.   
"How do you do?"  
  
"I'm Cameron Fusterman", said Cameron shaking hands with him. "And this   
here is Sandy."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy extending a claw of friendship out to Leo.  
  
"My, what a strong and lively Sandshrew you have", smiled Leo as he   
picked up Sandy. "I've always admired the mighty Sandshrew. How it can   
survive in the desert for months without water. It is truly a samurai   
of the sand."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy smiling while blushing a sandy red.  
  
"Wait, where are my friends?" asked Cameron. "I was traveling along   
with four other people."  
  
"Don't worry", said Leo. "Three of your friends are relaxing in my   
rec-room right now while the one called Ash is still asleep. Come on.   
I will take you to them." So Cameron picked up Sandy, got out of the   
bed and followed Leo through a huge hallway filled with valuable urns,   
Egyptian statues, and paintings of famous looking pharaohs.  
  
"Wow, are you some kind of prince?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Not really", said Leo. "But my father is extremely wealthy. He owns   
over 200 oil wells in the Wasabi Desert. You might say he has a black   
thumb."  
  
Then Leo pushed open two huge doors and showed Cameron and Sandy in.   
They marveled at the huge rec-room that had 6 large screen TVs, a juice   
bar, and a huge Olympic-sized swimming pool filled with all of Misty's   
and Reiko's water Pokemon along with Tracey's Marill swimming around   
all refreshed and happy.  
  
"If you have any water Pokemon with you, it might be a good idea to let   
them cool off in my pool", said Leo.  
  
"Okay, thanks", smiled Cameron as he released Slowking into the pool   
and he floated around happily with all his other water Pokemon pals.  
  
"Hi Cameron, I'm so glad you're all better again", called out Misty's   
voice. Cameron turned around and smiled as he saw Misty, Tracey,   
Togepi, Growlithe, and Pikachu sitting on a pile of pillows while two   
servants were fanning them with huge leaves. "Our new friend really   
knows how to live it up", smiled Misty as she laid back and ate a caviar   
covered cracker.  
  
"And this Shuckle knows how to make the best berry juice around",   
smiled Tracey as he put his goblet up to a strange looking spotted rock   
and juice started pouring out one of the holes. "Thanks again Shuckle",   
smiled Tracey as a cute little bug's head popped out from the hole and   
cooed out a friendly, "Shuckle!"  
  
"So that's a Shuckle", said Cameron as he took out his Pokedex.  
  
"SHUCKLE: the mold Pokemon", replied Dextra: "The berries it stores in   
its vase-like shell decompose and become a gooey liquid with healing   
properties."  
  
"And it certainly worked very well", said Tracey. "If it weren't for   
Leo and his Shuckle, we would've died from heat exhaustion."  
  
"And I wouldn't be enjoying this pleasurable treatment", called out   
Reiko's voice. Cameron turned around and was shocked to see his   
girlfriend lying on a table wrapped in a white towel getting her   
shoulders rubbed by a strong handsome man.  
  
"Oh, hi Cameron", said Reiko looking up at Cameron. "I didn't hear you   
come in. Like the Kangaskhan baby that feels comfortable in its   
mother's pouch. The things Akbar here can do is just Heavenly!" and   
she sighed as the man squeezed her in a sensitive spot.  
  
"She called me just Cameron instead of Came-chan", thought Cameron   
while turning green with envy then red with rage as this muscle-bound   
dolt was touching his one and only true love. Then someone else who   
was also red came charging in screaming in pain.  
  
"Ash, what happened to you?!" gasped Misty as she saw her boyfriend   
dressed only in his jeans with his entire upper torso all red with   
sunburn.  
  
"Look at me!" Ash cried out in pain. "I look like a Magmar! I even   
feel like one too! OW!" he cried as Misty tried to touch his sunburned   
shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry that happened to you my friend", said Leo. "That's why it   
is important to always wear as much clothing as possible when traveling   
through the desert. For the sun always hungers for bare flesh."  
  
"Well I hope Mr. Sun has had a happy barbecue with me!" moaned Ash as   
he slowly sat down not wanting to lean back.  
  
"Do not worry", said Leo. "My servants will help you get better", and   
he clapped his hands and out came four beautiful girls dressed in harem   
clothing. They were each holding jars of soothing cold cream.  
  
"Maybe this sunburn is a good thing after all", thought Ash smiling   
then frowned for it hurt to smile with a burned mouth.  
  
"Back off bimbos!" growled Misty as she snatched all of the jars from   
the girls and pushed them out of the room with her mean look attack.   
"The only female hands that'll be touching his skin are mine!"  
  
"And I couldn't ask for better hands my Misty", sighed Ash. Misty went   
behind her boyfriend and started clapping all over his burned back like   
a bongo drum. "AUUGHH!" cried out Ash in pain.  
  
"That's for thinking about what those girls were gonna do with you!"   
scolded Misty. Ash frowned, then smiled while flinching as Misty   
started applying the cold cream to his red skin.  
  
"How did you ever find us so quickly Leo?" asked Tracey. "We had all   
collapsed in the middle of the desert with no sign of civilization for   
miles."  
  
"You can thank Xatu", smiled Leo. "It always tells me what's going to   
be happening in the future."  
  
"Xatu?" asked everyone. "Xatu!" cawed out a huge bird that was sitting   
on top of a perch high above the ceiling.   
  
"Come down here Xatu and meet our new friends", smiled Leo. Xatu   
complied and flew down onto the floor and extended its beautiful wings.   
There was a huge Egyptian eye on each wing.  
  
"That is the most magnificent bird I've ever seen", gasped Cameron as   
he activated his Dex again.  
  
"XATU: the mystic Pokemon", replied Dextra. "It is said that Xatu's   
right eye sees the future and that its left eye views the past."  
  
"Can Xatu really show you the future?" asked Misty amazed.  
  
"But of course", said Leo proudly. "Xatu, show everyone what you had   
showed me today with your past wing."  
  
"Xatu!" said Xatu as it extended its left wing and an image appeared in   
the eye. There they saw our heroes traveling through the desert while   
Team Rocket was shining a huge magnifying glass over them.  
  
"Team Rocket!" growled Ash all covered with cream.  
  
"So that's why we were even hotter!" said Tracey angrily.  
  
"You were lucky Xatu had showed me this today", said Leo. "Once I saw   
this injustice, we flew on out there, blew away those awful villains,   
and teleported you all back to my estate."  
  
"And we all thank you and your Xatu for saving us", said Cameron.   
"Xatu", said Xatu bowing down.  
  
"Yes", said Ash. "But exactly how far is your estate from the place you   
found us?"  
  
"It would've taken a three day walk to get to my home", said Leo. "My   
estate is the only known civilization for miles around this desert."  
  
"Then that must mean..." said Tracey. Just then Xatu extended its right   
wing and it showed Cameron challenging Leo for a Badge.  
  
"You're the Wasabi Desert gym leader!" gasped Tracey.  
  
"You are right", smiled Leo as he showed them his gym leader's license.   
"Xatu has shown me many trainers traveling through this desert on their   
way wanting to challenge me. And I bet I know which one of you is my   
next challenger."  
  
"I would like to challenge you", said Cameron, then realized those were   
the exact words he said when he looked into Xatu's wing.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to battling me?" asked Leo seriously. "All of my   
Pokemon are desert survivors. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure   
if you can really defeat me seeing how you and your Sandshrew fainted   
out there in the heat."  
  
"That was mainly the fault of Team Rocket!" said Cameron. "Sandy, my   
Pokemon, and I can handle anything you dish out. Right Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy while boxing with his shadow.  
  
"Very well then", said Leo. "Let the desert games begin!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was standing outside of Leo's estate. It   
was in the shape of a beautiful stone Meowth wearing a pharaoh's hat.   
"Wow, I'll bet Meowth would kill to live in a place like this", said   
Misty as she was holding an umbrella over a still burned Ash.   
  
"I wish that really were Meowth, so I can kill him!" grumbled Ash.  
  
"Care to wish me luck my radiant Reiko?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Sure, whatever!" said Reiko who was still under the spell of that   
massage. Cameron was about to complain until Leo called him over.  
  
"Well Cameron", he asked. "Are you ready for the challenges of the   
Wasabi Gym?"  
  
"You bet", said Cameron determined to win so he could win Reiko's heart   
back from that massage man.  
  
"We'll have three events. And the best two out of three will be the   
winner", explained Leo. "The first event will be a hole digging race."  
  
"Hole digging?" asked Cameron. "I never expected this! Wait a minute,   
digging is your specialty Sandy. You're sure to be good at this."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy clapping his claws together ready to show off his   
digging talent.  
  
"And here is my champion digger", smiled Leo, "Go Dunsparce!" and he   
released a flat yellow snake with tiny wings and a drill at the end of   
its tail. "Dunsparce!" it hissed.  
  
"Dunsparce?" asked Cameron as he pointed his Dex at the snake.  
  
"DUNSPARCE: the land snake Pokemon", replied Dextra. "When spotted,   
this Pokemon escapes backward by furiously boring into the ground with   
its drill-like tail."  
  
"The first Pokemon to dig a ten-foot hole will be the winner", said one   
of Leo's servants. Both Dunsparce and Sandy approached two Xs marked   
on the sand that were going to be the spots they were going to dig.   
"Ready, set, GO!" shouted the servant. Sandy started scooping out sand   
like crazy digging a deep hole while Dunsparce was doing the same   
burrowing with its amazing drill tail.   
  
"Go Sandy!" cheered on Cameron, but then stopped when some sand flew   
into his mouth and down his throat causing him to hack and cough.  
  
"More Shuckle juice?" asked Tracey handing Cameron a goblet.  
  
Sandy was still digging deeper while sweat was forming on his sandy skin.   
The moisture may've been painful to him but he kept on digging. He dug   
and dug until he finally came to a large stone that was in his way.   
Sandy tried to rock smash it, but the stone was too strong. He then   
noticed some writing on the stone that said, 10 feet. Sandy realized he   
had dug the ten-foot hole he was supposed to dug. Sandy then just laid   
down on the rock and panted a happy sigh.  
  
The servant looked down both holes and found both Sandy and Dunsparce   
lying on their destination stones all worn out. "Sandshrew has finished   
his hole one third faster than Dunsparce", he said. "Mr. Fusterman is   
the winner of this round."  
  
"Yes!" cried Cameron happily as he used Sandy's Pokeball beam to pull   
Sandy back up to him. "You truly are the king of diggers Sandy!"  
  
"Shrew!" said a tired but proud Sandshrew.  
  
"Very good Cameron", said Leo as he pulled Dunsparce back into its ball.   
"You are talented in the art of ground Pokemon, but can you handle the   
power of water?"  
  
"Ooooh! It sounds like the next battle's gonna be with water-types!"   
squealed Misty with delight.  
  
"The next event will be a well filling race", said Leo. "Whoever's   
Pokemon fills their hole with water up to the brim first will be the   
winner."  
  
"That sounds easy", smiled Cameron. "And I got the king of water types   
here. Go Slowking!" and he released Slowking right in front of the hole   
that Sandy had just dug. "Slow", he said looking down and almost   
falling in, but was caught by Cameron just in time.  
  
"Your Slowking may look royal, but it does not seem like the leader   
type to me", said Leo. Cameron just secretly sneered at what Leo said   
about his precious Slowking. "The impressive Totodile who rules the   
rivers of the desert is the real water king around here." And he   
released a cute little blue crocodile. "Totodile!" it said. Cameron   
took out his Dex again.  
  
"TOTODILE: the big jaw Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Totodile may be small,   
but it's rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of   
anything that moves."  
  
"Does Totodile really like to bite people?" asked Misty nervously.  
  
"Totodile just nibbles when its being affectionate", said Leo. "Except   
when the mailman comes to my door and... I'd really don't want to go into   
that right now. Let's just start the match."  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" shouted the servant again. "Slow?" asked Slowie while   
scratching his crown. He was wondering where he should go?"  
  
"Quick Slowie!" pleaded Cameron. "Fill up that hole with water! Fast!"  
  
"SLOW!" said Slowie now getting the idea. He started squirting water   
into the hole while Cameron nervously watched the water taking its time   
rising to the top. He also noticed that Totodile was just standing there   
not filling up its hole yet.  
  
"Aren't you going to command it to start?" Cameron asked Leo.  
  
"But of course", smiled Leo. "I was just giving your Slowking a head   
start. I know how slow those kind of Pokemon can be." Cameron just   
secretly sneered again. "Totodile, it's time to fill up that hole with   
a rain dance!" said Leo confidently.  
  
"Rain dance?" asked Cameron as he watched Totodile do a funky kind of   
dance. Suddenly a huge storm cloud appeared over Totodile's hole and   
it started to gush out rain filling it up faster than Slowie could.  
  
"We certainly could've used that little rain maker today", thought Ash.   
  
Soon the rain stopped and the cloud disappeared and Totodile's hole   
was filled to the brim with water while Slowie finished in second.   
"Totodile's well is completed", said the servant. "Master Leo is the   
winner."  
  
"Nice work my reptilian friend", smiled Leo as he picked up Totodile   
while it gently nibbled affectionately on its master's arm.  
  
"You tried your best Slowie and I'll always be proud of you", said   
Cameron patting his tired Slowking who made a gratelful, "Slow!"  
  
"Well Cameron", said Leo, "It looks like we each won an event, but the   
final match will be the great tie breaker."  
  
"We're ready for it, right Sandy?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy who was still tired from that digging race.  
  
"But that will have to wait till tomorrow", said Leo as he looked at   
his wrist sundial. "It is getting late. Why don't we all get a good   
night's sleep and we'll have our final battle in the morning. That way   
your already tired Pokemon will be all rested up."  
  
"I suppose that would be fine", said Cameron looking down at his   
exhausted Sandshrew and his dried up Slowking. "How about it guys?"  
  
"Shrew!" panted Sandy gratefully. "Slow!" said Slowie in a thirsty   
voice.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
While everyone was sleeping in the estate, Team Rocket was sneaking   
around outside ready to do something not nice. "Just look at that   
handsome joint!" said Meowth as he pointed to the huge Meowth shaped   
estate. "It reminds me of our old Rocketville Palace!"  
  
"It does kind of", said James in a sad voice. "If only we can relive   
those memories again!"  
  
"We can!" snickered Jessie. "I have a feeling that those twerps are   
sleeping away in that palace. If we can break in, do away with them   
along with the owner, we can claim this place for ourselves!"  
  
"Great idea Jess!" smiled Meowth. "And the first thing I'll do is have   
that face reconstructed. They gave that Meowth a nose and I certainly   
don't have a nose!"  
  
"How do you smell?" asked James.  
  
"Terrible as always", grumbled Jessie as she held her nose.  
  
"Well how about I take your nose!" growled Meowth as he slashed   
Jessie's face.  
  
"WHY YOU MANGY ALLEY CAT!" screamed Jessie as she and Meowth had a huge   
cat fight.  
  
"Hey guys, look over there", said James as he pointed to something   
perched on a desert tree sleeping peacefully. It was Leo's Xatu.  
  
"Hey, that's the bird that burst our balloon!" said Meowth. "Let me at   
it! I'll have it for dinner!"  
  
"Wait a minute, I have a better idea!" smiled Jessie as she grabbed   
Meowth's tail making him trip. "Let's capture that bird and corrupt it!   
Then we can use its psychic powers to take over that estate!"  
  
"Ooooh! I like it!" giggled James.  
  
"And then I can eat it!" said Meowth while holding a knife and fork.  
  
"Arbok, seize that bird!" commanded Jessie as she released Arbok at the   
sleeping Xatu. Xatu opened one eye and just smiled at the huge scary   
cobra that was about to pounce on it.  
  
"XATU!" cawed Xatu as it used its psychic powers to freeze Arbok in the   
air and tie it up in a square knot, for it had predicted that Team   
Rocket would try to capture it.  
  
"ARBOK!!" cried Jessie as she ran over to her tangled up snake.  
  
"You don't suppose it was bird scout?" asked James as he saw the knot.  
  
"Uh, I think we're about to get the bird!" said Meowth as he nervously   
pointed a claw to the vicious looking Xatu who had its wings expanded   
and all four of its eyes were looking mean at the Rockets.  
  
"Uh, sorry we disturbed you", said Jessie nervously as she placed Arbok   
back into its ball. "But don't worry. You won't have to be bothered by   
us anymore. Right guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" said the other two Rockets as they and Jessie started to run   
off. But Xatu had released a dark shadow that completely covered the   
Rockets causing them to faint.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning we see Team Rocket dressed up like Egyptian slaves   
while tending to Xatu's every need, for Xatu was controlling them with   
its psychic powers. Jessie was fanning it with a huge leaf, James was   
grooming its talons, and Meowth was dropping grapes down its beak. "I'm   
not supposed to be feeding you", whined Meowth. "I'm supposed to be   
feasting on you!"  
  
"Keep it down Meowth!" whined James while filing Xatu's claws. "I'm   
trying to concentrate here. This poor Xatu hardly ever takes care of   
its nails! It's lucky that a beautician like me has come along!"  
  
"You're not supposed to be enjoying this you twit!" shouted Jessie.   
"Don't you realize that we're slaves to this creepy bird?! If only some   
bearded man would come along and tell this bird to let us people go!"  
  
"And don't forget Meowths", growled Meowth as he was still peeling   
grapes for Xatu.  
  
Just then, Xatu heard its master call out, "Xatu, please report for a   
gym battle." Xatu sighed wishing all this luxury could've lasted a   
little longer. It started concentrating and Team Rocket suddenly got   
teleported away. Then Xatu flew back into the estate to report to Leo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, we're free!" cried out Jessie happily not caring where she got   
sent.  
  
"Free as a bird!" shouted Meowth. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I said   
such a thing!"   
  
"Yes, we are free", said James. "But where exactly are we free?" They   
all looked around and found out they were floating in the sky. And the   
law of cartoon logic states that whenever cartoon characters are   
floating in the air and they suddenly look down, they start to fall.   
And that's what Team Rocket did. Landing on a nice soft cactus patch.  
  
"OW, OW, OWIE, OW!" they all cried as they hopped off into the horizon   
all covered with needles. "It looks like Team Rocket's got the point   
again!" they all shouted.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were in a room on the bottom floor of the estate. Ash was   
feeling a lot better thanks to that cold cream and Reiko was all happy   
and giddy from another massage from Akbar. Cameron and Leo were   
looking down into a giant stone-made pit filled with Sandslash statues.   
"The final event will be a one against one battle in this pit", said Leo   
as he pushed a button on the wall. The statues suddenly started to   
pour out sand. "And just to make it interesting", smiled Leo. "Our   
Pokemon will have to battle with the chance that sand might get into   
their eyes, ears, noses, or anywhere else in their anatomies."  
  
"Sandy is just made for the sand", said Cameron proudly. "Do you feel   
like battling your opponent in your own turf Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" shouted Sandy as he dove into the pit and walked under the   
pouring sand enjoying a nice sand shower.  
  
"Bathing with sand?" thought Misty. "I knew Sandshrew's hate water, but   
this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Ah, here comes your opponent now!" smiled Leo as Xatu flew into the   
room and landed into the pit facing Sandy.  
  
"Sandy has to battle Xatu?!" gasped Ash. "There's no way he can win   
against that psychic powerhouse!"  
  
"Not only that", said Tracey. "Sandy's ground attacks won't be able to   
defeat a flying-type like Xatu!"  
  
"But like the Nidorina that soothes her rough skin with a mud bath",   
sighed Reiko. "A nice massage will always do wonders."  
  
"How's that metaphor supposed to help Sandy right now?" asked Misty.  
  
"Oh, is Sandy in a battle?" asked Reiko who was still thinking about   
that massage she just had and Akbar's magical fingers.  
  
"Sandy, swift attack!" commanded Cameron. Sandy started throwing his   
swift stars at Xatu, but it just kept teleporting in all sorts of   
different places avoiding each star with style and grace.  
  
"This is impossible!" gasped Cameron. "Swift attacks always hits and   
never misses!"  
  
"That's the beauty of my Xatu!" smiled Leo. "It can predict any attack   
that's about to get launched at it. So it knows the right spots to move   
out of the way. Xatu, give him your nightshade!"  
  
"XATU!" cawed Xatu as it started to release its dark shadow again.  
  
"Quick Sandy!" shouted Cameron. "Use your dig power to escape that   
nightshade!" "SHREW!" shouted Sandy for he was already on it. He   
quickly burrowed under the sand while the shadow missed him and   
disappeared.   
  
"Do not think you can escape the wrath of Xatu that easily!" laughed   
Leo. "Xatu, psychic attack now!" Xatu complied by firing its psychic   
energy into the sand. Suddenly a sand tornado started to form into the   
center of the pit causing Sandy to get trapped and whirled around in it   
like crazy.  
  
"Hurry Sandy!" shouted Cameron. "Use your own sandstorm to cancel out   
Xatu's storm!" Sandy complied by blowing out all the sand he had in his   
little body. Sure enough, the sand tornado ceased but Sandy's sandstorm   
caused the pit to get filled up even faster causing him and Xatu to get   
pushed up to the surface right in front of their masters' feet.  
  
"Sandy, are you all right?" asked Cameron looking down at his panting   
Sandshrew. "Shrew!" said Sandy while puffing out little pebbles.  
  
"Excellent work Xatu", smiled Leo. "You've tired that mouse out. Now   
finish him off with a solarbeam!"  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Cameron for he knew that solarbeams can really hurt   
Sandshrews badly. As he watched Xatu absorbing sunlight from an open   
window, he suddenly had an idea. He brought Sandy over and whispered   
something to him.  
  
Xatu was too busy concentrating on absorbing sunlight to predict what   
was going to happen next. Sandy suddenly punched Xatu in the stomach   
causing it to flinch and fall down. Xatu's solarbeam got released, but   
it ended up bouncing off a chandelier, then an urn, and then a suit of   
armor holding a shield.  
  
"What the...." Gasped Leo as he watched the beam bouncing off all sorts   
of things in the room that reflected sunlight.  
  
"Just as I predicted!" smiled Cameron as he took off his glasses and   
lifted them up in the air. The beam bounced off the lens and finally   
started to head for its final hit. "Xatu?" gasped Xatu nervously. Then   
it was all over. The solarbeam that got even stronger from all that   
bouncing around hit Xatu knocking it out completely.  
  
"XATU!" cried Leo as he went over and cradled his defeated bird.  
  
"Xatu is unable to continue battling", said the servant. "Cameron   
Fusterman and his Sandshrew are the winners."  
  
"YAY!" all his friends cheered. "Oh yeah, hurray!" said Reiko who was   
still deep in thought. Cameron became disappointed in his girlfriend's   
lack of excitement for his victory. But Sandy's happy slurp made him   
start smiling again.  
  
Leo went over to Cameron and handed him a badge that was in the shape   
of a sandy pyramid. "Congratulations Cameron", said Leo proudly. "Your   
skilled Pokemon and your own cleverness has earned you this Pyramid   
Badge. I hope you will use those same talents in your future gym   
battles."  
  
"I will", smiled Cameron. "Thank you!" and he showed his friends his   
second Ryooku badge. "Look everyone", he said proudly. "I won a Pyramid   
Badge!" Everyone applauded for him except for Reiko who was smiling   
while staring at a piece of paper.  
  
"Wait a minute, what' s this?!" grumbled Cameron as he took the paper   
from Reiko and found out it was somebody's phone number and words that   
said, CALL ME SOMETIME, AKBAR!  
  
"I think I understand", said Cameron with tears in his eyes. "Why don't   
you just stay here so your new massaging boyfriend can touch you in   
ways that I never can!" and he ran out of the room all broken up.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" asked Reiko with question marks all over   
her head. The others, including Sandy looked mean-eyed at Reiko for   
they all knew exactly what was wrong with Cameron.  
  
"Oh, I see", said Reiko realizing what she just did.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron was sobbing on the bed he slept on while visiting Leo's estate.   
He always thought he might have competition for Reiko one day for she   
was extremely strong and beautiful and he was just so plain. She could   
have any guy she wanted and it looked like she may have found someone   
stronger and more handsome than him. Just then, he felt some hands   
massaging his shoulders. "Akbar?" Cameron asked.  
  
"No my foolish love", said Reiko's beautiful voice. "It is your one and   
only true love."  
  
"Reiko?!" gasped Cameron as he put on his glasses and stared at the   
only true love he ever knew. But then, turned his back on her for he   
was too hurt to look at her.  
  
"Please forgive me Came-chan", pleaded Reiko. "Like the Starmie that   
lures little fishes with its beautiful jewel then captures them and   
takes away their lives, I too was like those fishes. I don't ever want   
to lose you! You're my one and only Came-chan!"  
  
"But what about Akbar?" cried Cameron. "You weren't even paying   
attention to the Pokemon battle I was in and you didn't seem excited   
for me that I won my next badge!"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry", said Reiko with tears in her eyes. "I was just   
under the spell of those wonderful massages. But I don't love Akbar.   
I only loved the feeling of the gentle movements of hands taking away   
all my aches and pains. But that doesn't mean I'll fall in love with   
the guy."  
  
"Do you mean that?" asked Cameron quietly.  
  
"Of course", said Reiko. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't cheering you on   
like a loyal girlfriend was supposed to do. Here, let me make it up   
you now!" and she grabbed Cameron's shirt and yanked it off of him.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" gasped Cameron as Reiko started pushing him   
down onto the bed. He tried to sit up, but Reiko's strong arms wouldn't   
let him.  
  
"I want to show you how spellbinding a simple massage can be", smiled   
Reiko. Before Cameron could say another word, Reiko started rubbing   
his chest with her soft golden hands. Cameron started to moan, but it   
was a moan of happiness and calmness. He suddenly understood why Reiko   
was acting like she was in her own little world to pay attention to   
anything else.  
  
"I can definitely see how you were under the spell of these massage   
things", said Cameron now smiling as Reiko continued rubbing.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" pleaded Reiko   
  
"Forgiven for what?" asked Cameron for he no longer had any hurt   
feelings for Reiko had showed him how much she truly loved and cared   
for him. Reiko smiled as she flipped Cameron over and started working   
on his back. "I love you my soothing little ninja!" sighed Cameron.  
  
"And I love you too my boy from another world", sighed Reiko as she   
traced little hearts on his back with her fingernails.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  



	8. Hot Food and Lumberjacks

Hey everyone. Today's chapter was guest written by my friend Mega Raichu.  
I hope you enjoy what he came up with. I know I did! ^_^  
  
Poké-Odyssey 2001 Chapter 8  
*Guest Chapter By Mega Raichu (mega_raichu@hotmail.com)  
  
Hot Food And Lumberjacks  
  
It is a fine day as our heroes leave the parched Wasabi desert and set foot   
on the Creole plains, on their way to a new town, and perhaps even a new   
badge for Cameron. The sun was warm overhead and a cool breeze blew across   
the plains, making the grass sway as if it were an ocean of green water.   
Cameron and the others soaked in the sights as they leisurely strolled along   
the path, in no real hurry to get to their destination. Ash and Misty   
walked arm in arm, Pikachu resting on his usual spot, right on top of Ash's   
head, Togepi also snoozed in his favorite spot, in Misty's free arm, while   
the police Growlithe kept a strict two feet between Cameron and Reiko.   
Cameron considered arguing with the fire dog, but held is tongue as to not   
spoil the moment. Two feet was as good as hand in hand, he figured, for   
now. Tracey led the group, with pad and pencil in hand, sketching the   
serene landscape in front of him. As they walked onward, in the distance   
they spotted a small town.  
"What town is that Tracey?" Cameron asked.  
"That's Cayenne town." Tracey said. "We need to go through the valley   
beyond that town to get to Garlic Acres, where the next gym is."  
"Then let's get a move on." Ash said.  
They turned towards Cayenne town and walked through the field of tall grass   
straight for it.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was midday as the group arrived in Cayenne town. An Officer Jenny was   
having a conversation with a fairly large man. Behind the man stood a   
Machoke. The Machoke appeared to be upset about something and was shouting   
in its own language at the Officer Jenny, as was the large man. Cameron and   
the others moved closer so they could hear the conversation.  
"If we don't do something about that gawd-forsaken tree, then we'd best just   
all pack up and leave! There won't be any way for us to get supplies to and   
from Garlic Acres, much less anywhere else!" The large man shouted.  
"Choke! Machoke! Choke!" The Machoke shouted in agreement.  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jenny asked.  
"I've tried everything. My axe just bounces off of it and Machoke can't   
even push it over! I tell you it's a lost cause." The man said in   
resignation.  
The Machoke remained silent. Jenny stood in thought.  
"There must be a way." Jenny said.  
"There is no way. We're leaving. It'd be the best if you do too." The man   
said, and then walked off, the Machoke following.  
Jenny turned and finally noticed Cameron and the others. She rushed over to   
meet them.  
"You must be Cameron." She said with a cheerful smile on her face. "My   
cousins told me to be expecting you."  
"Yes, I'm Cameron. And these are my friends, Reiko, Ash, Misty, and   
Tracey." Cameron said.  
"Shrew!" Sandshrew piped up.  
"Oh, and Sandy too." Cameron said with a smile.  
"Well I'm glad you finally made it up this far, but it appears that you've   
come at a bad time." Jenny said. "Probably the worst possible time."  
"Why is that?" Misty asked.  
"Because there's no way for anyone to get to Garlic Acres anymore. A large   
tree has planted itself in front of the gateway to the valley that leads to   
Garlic Acres." Jenny said. "That man was one of the best lumberjacks that   
we could find, and he couldn't even knock it down."  
"Then why don't you just tear down the gate?" Ash asked.  
"Impossible. It's made out of reinforced steel. On top of that it's a   
national landmark." Jenny said.  
"A national landmark?" Cameron asked.  
"It was there when they built this town. A fierce war took place here many   
years ago. They used this gate to keep invaders from getting in from the   
valley." Jenny said. "So they declared it a national landmark, so it can   
never be torn down. Not even over a tree blocking the only entrance."  
"But how are we going to get to Garlic Acres?" Cameron asked.  
"I don't really know, but I'm sure that you'll come up with something."   
Jenny said. "But in the mean time, why don't you take in the sights? Maybe   
enjoy some of Cayenne town's spicy cuisine?"  
"I think we'll do just that." Ash said upon hearing his stomach growl.  
  
* * * *  
  
In a shadowy alleyway in the rear of Cayenne town, two figures can be seen   
sitting up against a building. A scamper of feet can be heard. Both   
figures dart out of sight. A smaller figure comes into view.  
"Hey. It's just me." The smaller figure said.  
The head of Jessie popped up from behind two garbage cans. The lid of a   
dumpster opened up slightly, and the head of James can be seen. Meowth   
stood between the two holding three small objects in his furry paws.  
"You stupid cat, you were supposed to give us the signal." Jessie said.  
"I'm not cooing like a Pidgey to make you feel better." Meowth said.  
"Forget about that, what did ya swipe?" James asked as he climbed out of   
the dumpster.  
Meowth held up three small red peppers.  
"I'm not sure what they are, but they were expensive." Meowth said.  
"Then why didn't you grab more of them?" Jessie asked.  
"Because I only have two paws!" Meowth shouted.  
"I'm starved, let me have one!" James said as Meowth handed him on of the   
peppers.  
Jessie took one from Meowth and inspected it.  
"You don't think it's hot do you?" Jessie asked.  
As she was finishing her question, both Meowth and James bit into their   
peppers. James' eyes popped wide open and turned red, as did Meowth's.   
They both began to dance around the alley, breathing fire. Jessie's hair   
was then caught on fire by James' fiery breath. Jessie screamed and began   
to run around with her head on fire. She then grabbed a nearby old blanket   
and used it to stop the flames. When the smoke from her hair dissipated,   
Meowth and James both sat on the ground, with smoke billowing from out of   
their ears.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Jessie shouted. "Look at what you did to my hair!"  
"It's uhh.... very becoming?" James said softly.  
Jessie screeched, produced a large mallet and walloped James on the head.   
Meowth started to laugh.  
"This is for getting those peppers that ruined my hair!" Jessie screamed as   
she slammed the mallet down upon the cat's head.  
Both Meowth and James lay on the ground, with stars and Pidgeys flying in   
circles around their heads. Jessie produced a mirror and brush.  
"Oh, my poor hair." She said as she began the long process of   
reconstructing her hair.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Nonsense! Nothing's too hot for 'steel-stomach' Ash Ketchum!" Ash   
proclaimed as a waitress placed a steaming bowl of gumbo in front of him.  
"I don't know Ash. I've heard that Creole cooking can be a bit on the hot   
side." Cameron said.  
"Nonsense, I said. Nothing's too hot for me!" Ash proclaimed in his usual   
confident tone of voice as he placed a spoonful of gumbo into his mouth.  
Everyone watched in anticipation as Ash swallowed the bite.  
"Except that!" Ash said in a hoarse voice as he downed his drink in one   
gulp.  
Cameron couldn't help but laugh. Misty and Reiko sighed.  
"Like the Machamp that overestimates his strength and underestimates the   
size of his job, you should always test your own strength before doing   
anything, especially eating." Reiko said.  
Cameron noticed that Reiko had no problems eating her meal, and neither was   
Tracey. Curiosity finally overcame him and he asked.  
"How come you aren't having any problems with the spices Reiko?" Cameron   
asked.  
"My family makes a special hot mustard. As children we are fed little bits   
of it in our food, Came-chan, so that we are used to spicy food as we grow."   
Reiko replied with a curt smile.  
Cameron turned to Tracey, but before he could ask, Tracey pulled out a   
bottle of hot sauce, poured it onto his food, and took another bite.   
Cameron was a bit amazed that anyone could stand so much spice on his food.   
But he remembered that most of the people who live in Louisiana can eat food   
with a lot of spice on it. With a hot meal in their stomachs and the day   
finally giving way to night, our heroes find the Pokémon Center and sleep   
the night away, undisturbed.  
The next morning, they set out to see what it was that was blocking them   
from getting to Garlic Acres. When they got to the gateway, they found two   
people investigating a large tree. The two people were dressed in red plaid   
shirts, black pants, with grey suspenders, black boots, and caps on their   
heads. Cameron noticed that one of them had slightly burnt red hair. He   
paid it no mind as they approached the two figures.  
"Looks like we have company." The one with the burnt hair said.  
"Looks like we have to prepare..." The other said.  
"Yes! Prepare for trouble!" The one with the burnt hair removed her cap   
and revealed herself to be Jessie.  
"And make it double!" The other removed his cap and revealed himself to be   
James.  
"Is there any chance that we can skip this part?" Cameron asked.  
"Don't interrupt us!" Jessie shouted.  
"Yeah! You're breaking our rhythm!" James said.  
"At this rate we'll never get to my entrance!" Meowth's voice rang out from   
in the tree.  
Meowth jumped down from the tree and landed between the two Rockets.  
"Let's cut to the chase. What are you doing this time?" Ash asked.  
"Well if you must know, we are being paid a lot of money to chop down this   
tree!" James said.  
"We told the people here that we'd get rid of the tree, guaranteed and they   
promised us loads and loads of money!" Jessie said with yen signs in her   
eyes.  
"And not to mention all the free eats!" Meowth said.  
"Then we can get an army of our own to do our dirty work for us!" Jessie   
said.  
"It'll be just like being royalty!" James said with stars in his eyes.  
"If a professional lumberjack couldn't remove this tree, what makes you   
think you can?" Misty asked.  
"Because, unlike that overgrown idiot, we have steel axes!" Jessie said.  
"What difference does that make?" Cameron asked.  
"Well, it makes a big difference, since this tree is a pokémon!" Meowth   
said.  
"A pokémon!?" Cameron asked. "But it just looks like a tree to me."  
"Use your Pokédex and see for yourself." Jessie said.  
Cameron pulled out Dextra and pointed it at the tree.  
"Sudowoodo. The imitation pokémon. Although it always pretends to be a   
tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant." Dextra   
said.  
"And since rocks are weak against steel..." Meowth started.  
"We'll get rid of it with these steel headed axes!" Jessie said pointing   
behind her.  
But there were no axes behind her.  
"What axes?" Misty asked.  
"Why those over..." Jessie said as she turned around. "...there. Hey!   
Where are our axes."  
"Sudo!" The tree cried.  
Everyone looked up at the tree. The axes that Jessie was talking about were   
tangled in it's branches. It lifted it's branches high in the air and threw   
them at Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth ran away from Sudowoodo as   
Cameron and the others scrambled to get away.  
"You just had to get axes weighted for throwing didn't you!?" Jessie   
screamed at James.  
"Well, they were cheaper!" James replied.  
"Hey, it's just a pokémon! We can beat it and capture it!" Meowth said.  
"Good idea! Go Girafarig!" James shouted as he released his two headed   
pokémon.  
But the outcome of his decision wasn't exactly what he had planned.   
Girafarig's tail went straight for James' head as Girafarig's head wanted to   
attack the Sudowoodo. Girafarig's head then pulled it's tail off of James'   
head and they both started fighting.  
"Enough you two! Attack the tree!" James shouted.  
Girafarig looked around and ran towards a tree, that wasn't Sudowoodo.  
"Not that tree!" James shouted, "That one over there! The pokémon tree!"  
Girafarig's head led the way towards Sudowoodo, but then it's tail   
remembered that it wanted to chomp James' head and started pushing towards   
James.  
"You idiot! I'll show you how it's done!" Jessie shouted. "Go Arbok!"  
Jessie threw her pokéball and the large purple cobra, Arbok materialized in   
front of Sudowoodo.  
"Arbok! Use your poison sting attack!" Jessie shouted.  
Arbok opened it's mouth and began to shoot tiny poison needles at the   
Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo cried out and flailed its branches at Arbok.  
"We've got to stop them!" Cameron said.  
"Yeah! Let's go get 'em!" Ash said.  
Cameron and the others tossed out their pokémon to engage battle with Team   
Rocket.  
"Go Sandy! Get that Arbok!" Cameron shouted.  
"Pikachu! Take out that Girafarig!" Ash shouted.  
"Go Starmie!" Misty shouted as she tossed a pokéball.  
But instead of Starmie, Golduck materialized.  
"Golduck! I said Starmie!" Misty said.  
"Psy yai yai!" Golduck responded.  
Misty called Golduck back and then released her Starmie.  
"Go Marril!" Tracey shouted as he released Marril.  
"Kingler! Go!" Reiko said as she threw her Kingler into battle.  
"So you wanna fight huh?" Jessie asked.  
"Go Weezing! Take out those rebels!" James shouted as he released his   
Weezing. "Weezing! Use your smog attack!"  
Weezing began to fly around and released a lot of ugly dark green smoke.   
Soon Cameron and the others were unable to see and were coughing and choking   
on the smoke.  
"Wow, this'll be easier than we thought!" Jessie said.  
"Yeah, but let's get the tree first." Meowth said.  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a Voltorb dropped out of the sky and   
self-destructed. The force of the blast blew away the smoke and knocked   
Team Rocket and their pokémon out of the way. When the smoke finally   
cleared, in place of the Voltorb stood the lumberjack that they had seen   
only the day before.  
"Since this tree is a pokémon, it's a different story! Now we can get rid   
of this thing real easy!" The lumberjack said in his deep bass voice.   
"Machoke! Get it with your seismic toss!"  
The Machoke dropped down from a nearby tree and went over to the Sudowoodo,   
but was intercepted by Arbok. Arbok wrapped itself around Machoke's body.  
"That's it Arbok! Give it your bind attack!" Jessie shouted.  
"Yeah! That tree and the reward is ours!" James shouted. "Take down,   
Girafarig!"  
Girafarig rushed towards the Sudowoodo but was stopped cold by a tackle   
attack from Sandy.  
"Way to go Sandy!" Cameron shouted.  
Sandy gave Cameron his trademark two claws up. The Machoke wriggled its way   
out of Arbok's grip and threw Arbok towards Team Rocket.  
"Finish 'em Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash shouted.  
Pikachu jumped up to Ash's head, and then took a flying leap into the air   
and released a large bolt of electricity at Team Rocket. Team Rocket and   
their pokémon were enveloped in Pikachu's electricity. The lumberjack threw   
another Voltorb into the fray, which promptly exploded, sending Team Rocket   
flying into the air.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they flew   
off.  
"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash said as he hugged his little yellow friend.  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu responded.  
"Nice job Sandy." Cameron said.  
"Nice job, Came-chan" Reiko whispered into Cameron's ear and kissed him on   
the cheek.  
Cameron blushed as the lumberjack turned towards the tree.  
"What are you going to do about Sudowoodo?" Cameron asked the lumberjack.  
"I was going to capture it. But I don't have any spare pokéballs. Perhaps   
one of you can capture it?" The lumberjack asked.  
"Yeah. I can catch it." Cameron said. "I've got an open spot on my team   
and we can always use the extra help."  
Cameron looked up at the Sudowoodo.  
"What do you say Sudowoodo? Wanna join my team and help me earn some   
badges?" Cameron asked.  
Sudowoodo's faced showed signs of deep thought. Then it smiled and nodded.  
"Alright!" Cameron said as he produced a pokéball.  
Cameron tossed the ball at Sudowoodo, but Sudowoodo dodged it and shook its   
head, no.  
"What the!? You said you'd join my team!" Cameron said.  
"Maybe it wants to battle you first." Ash said. "That's what happened when   
I got my Bulbasaur."  
"Hm. You're right. But what can I use against Sudowoodo?" Cameron asked   
as he pulled out Dextra.  
"Sudowoodo may appear to be a tree, yet it is pure-rock type pokémon."   
Dextra said.  
"Alright then! VP can handle this one!" Cameron said as he produced VP's   
pokéball and tossed it towards the Sudowoodo.  
"Vileplume!" VP said as it appeared.  
"VP, use your poison powder attack!" Cameron shouted.  
"Vile!" VP shouted as it shot a ball of powder at the Sudowoodo.  
The ball hit Sudowoodo and exploded on contact, covering Sudowoodo in a   
glittery, green powder. Sudowoodo cried out from the pain of the poison.   
Sudowoodo then began to flail its branches again, hitting VP and sending it   
rolling.  
"Get up VP! You can do it! Use your petal dance!" Cameron said.  
VP got back on its feet and began to dance around. As VP danced, petals   
began to fly around everywhere. Sudowoodo was distracted by the sight of   
the petals and did not notice that VP had started to go berserk. VP slammed   
hard into Sudowoodo's trunk, knocking the large tree over. Sudowoodo was   
unable to pick himself up. VP was still berserk and kept hitting Sudowoodo.   
Soon, Sudowoodo fainted.  
"Good job VP!" Cameron said as he returned VP to its ball.  
Cameron pulled out an empty pokéball and threw it at the Sudowoodo. The   
ball made contact with Sudowoodo and it popped open. A red laser shot from   
inside the ball and enveloped Sudowoodo in its red glow. Sudowoodo then   
dematerialized and was sucked into the pokéball. The pokéball snapped shut   
and fell to the ground. The button glowed a bright red and the ball began   
to shake violently. The ball shook for a few more moments before it finally   
stopped, and the button turned grey. Cameron walked over to the ball and   
lifted it up off the ground.  
"Yeah! I got a Sudowoodo!" Cameron shouted for all to hear.  
"Shrew!" Sandy said as he gave his master his traditional two claws up.  
"I still say that's my line." Ash grumbled.  
"Oh you haven't used that line in ages, let someone else have it." Misty   
said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cameron and the others were allowed free passage through the valley. They   
waved goodbye to the Officer Jenny of Cayenne town as they went through the   
gate, onward toward their next destination : Garlic Acres.  
High up on top of the valley, in a clump of trees, three figures can be   
seen hanging from the branches. Jessie, James, and Meowth were hanging   
upside down by their shirts, and tail. Girafarig was on the ground, its   
head trying to help James, while the other trying to jump up and bite him.   
Arbok and Weezing were on the ground, with stars and Pidgeys flying in   
circles around their heads.  
"We didn't even get a chance to get our money!" James whined.  
"Or the free food!" Meowth said.  
"Oh, shut up and get me down from here!" Jessie shouted.  
  
* * * *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	9. The Croconaw Seeker

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 9  
  
The Croconaw Seeker  
  
Cameron and his friends were still on the road to Garlic Acres where the   
next Ryooku gym is located. As they were walking through the beautiful   
valley, they spotted a new kind of Pokemon sitting on the ground just   
minding its own business.  
  
"Look at that Pokemon", said Misty studying the little mouse with a long   
snout and little red dots on its blue back. "I've never seen that one   
before."  
  
"That looks like a Cyndaquil", said Tracey. "A very rare fire-type   
Pokemon."  
  
"Cyndaquil?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL: the fire mouse Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Cyndaquil is   
timid and always curls itself up in a tight ball if attacked."  
  
"Hey, that would be a neat Pokemon to own", said Ash as he took out a   
Pokeball.  
  
"Hold it a minute Ash Ketchum!" said Misty as she grabbed Ash's wrist.   
"Why should you be the one who gets to catch it?! What about me?"  
  
"But you carry water Pokemon around Mist", said Ash. "And Cyndaquil's   
a fire-type. It could get hurt if you let it play around with your water   
splashing types."  
  
"Not if I get it a bathing cap", said Misty.  
  
"Hey, I don't have a fire type on my team", said Cameron. "Maybe I   
should try catching it!"  
  
"But you already caught a Sudowoodo the other day Cameron", said Ash.   
"So it should be my turn to catch a Pokemon."  
  
"Actually, I'd like to catch it", said Tracey. "Cyndaquil's bright flame   
would be perfect when doing my watching at night or when traveling   
through dark caves."  
  
Everyone started having an argument until Reiko made a silent whistle   
so she wouldn't frighten away Cyndaquil, but get everyone's attention.  
  
"I suggest we be like the Spearow that likes collecting straws for its   
nest and draw straws ourselves", said Reiko as she took out a huge   
plastic straw, threw it in the air, and used her sword to cut it into 5   
different sized pieces. Then she mixed them up. "Whoever draws the   
longest straw gets to catch the Cyndaquil", said Reiko as she extended   
the straws to Cameron.  
  
"Good idea my radiant one", smiled Cameron as he took the first straw   
but then frowned when he found it was a really short straw.  
  
"I am sorry Came-chan", said Reiko as she kissed Cameron on the cheek   
making him feel a little better. Everyone else took their straws and it   
turned out the one with the longest straw was none other than the main   
human star of Pokemon.  
  
"Hey, I got the longest straw!" shouted Ash as he happily danced around   
with glee while everyone looked at him funny. "I get to catch Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Well could you be a little quieter about it?" sighed Misty. "Or else   
you might frighten it away and we'll have to put up with your whiny   
depression!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Mist", said Ash blushing and then silently approached the   
Cyndaquil who had just turned around. "Quil?" it asked.  
  
"All right Cyndaquil", smiled Ash. "Prepare to enjoy your last minute of   
freedom battling my Muk!" And Ash released a big clump of purple ooze   
right in front of the shaking Cyndaquil. "MUK!" it roared.  
  
Everyone held their noses for Muk was incredibly stinky. "I thought Muk   
was back with Prof. Oak", said Cameron.  
  
"Back at the Cayenne Pokemon center, Ash called up Prof. Oak and asked   
him to transport over Muk since he no longer had his Pidgeot with him",   
explained Misty. "I just wished he would've picked a more sweet smelling   
Pokemon instead!"  
  
"He could've asked for a Tauros", said Cameron.   
  
"Eyeeew!" moaned Misty imaging the piles those Tauros leave behind.   
Almost smellier than Muk.  
  
"Okay Muk", said Ash. "Let's knock out that Cyndaquil with your poison   
gas."  
  
"MUK!" said Muk as it sprayed some green gas out from its mouth. "QUIL!"   
shouted Cyndaquil as it breathed fire at the gas causing it to explode in a   
big BOOM! "MUUUUK!" hollered Muk as it slithered around in circles with   
its gooey skin on fire causing it to glomp into Ash's arms.  
  
"Don't worry Muk", called out Ash who was crawling out of the ooze.   
"I'll help put your fi... ,fi, fi, FIRE!!!" he screamed when he realized   
he was on fire too. Both Ash and Muk were now running around in fiery   
circles.  
  
"Ash, you should've known that poison gas ignites fire types", groaned   
Misty. "Starmie, water gun now!" And she released her Starmie that   
sprayed some water on Ash and Muk putting out their flames.  
  
"Whew, thanks Mist", said Ash all wet, but no longer burning. "Muk!"   
said a thankful Muk as Ash pulled it back into its ball.   
  
"Uh oh, guys", said Cameron. "I don't think we've made that mouse our   
friend at all!" Everyone looked at the angry Cyndaquil. Red angry   
flames were spouting out from its back while its little closed eyes   
opened up with fiery rage. "CYNDAQUIL!" it growled cutely.  
  
Just then, a man with blonde hair wearing an explorer's suit jumped   
in front of the raging mouse. He picked up the fire-producing mouse   
with his bare hands.  
  
"What is he doing?!" gasped Ash.  
  
"Is this guy insane?!" cried Misty.  
  
"He's asking for some serious third degree burns!" thought Cameron.  
  
"Like the little gross piece of anatomy that you find in a lost and   
found box", thought Reiko. "Has this fool lost his mind?!"  
  
"I think I've seen this guy before", said Tracey. The Cyndaquil sprayed   
fire into the man's face, but he just shook it all off and smilingly   
stared lovingly at the frightened mouse with a charred face.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid of me little mate", he said in an   
Australian accent. "I just want to help you get home to your loving   
mother." And he put the Cyndaquil into an empty Pokeball and put it on   
his belt.  
  
"Aw, I was supposed to catch it", moaned Ash.  
  
"Oh, sorry mate", said the man as he took out a clean towel. "I didn't   
know you were watching me. Goodday to you all." And he wiped the char   
off his face until it was clean again.  
  
"Yes, I think I recognize you!" smiled Tracey. "I've seen you on TV a   
lot at the Pokemon centers. You're the Croconaw Seeker!"  
  
"Bingo!" smiled the man. "But please, my friends call me CS."  
  
"Croconaw Seeker?" asked Misty.  
  
"Aw, does that mean you don't want to be friends?" asked CS with a   
pretend pouty pace.  
  
"Oh, sorry", said Misty blushing. "It's just that I've never seen or   
heard about anyone like you."  
  
"Then you must be strangers in Ryooku", smiled CS. "It figures. My show   
only seems to air in this beautiful Pokemon filled country known as   
Ryooku, so tourists visiting here don't seem to know me."  
  
"But I have", said Tracey. "Guys, this is the famous Croconaw Seeker.   
He travels all over Ryooku searching for the most dangerous, deadliest   
Pokemon that could end up hurting people. He captures them, and takes   
them to secluded places where they won't be able to harm anyone."  
  
"You got that right mate!" smiled CS. "And I'd also like to introduce   
you to my little camera-croc, Croconaw. Come on out here my true blue   
friend."   
  
"Croconaw!" said a Pokemon who emerged from a nearby bush. It was a   
short blue crocodile with red hair on its head and holding a vid-camera.   
Cameron aimed his Dex at the Croconaw.  
  
"CROCONAW: the evolved form of Totodile", replied Dextra. "Croconaw   
opens its huge jaws wide open when attacking. If it loses any fangs   
while biting, they grow back quickly."  
  
"I've never met a Pokemon that can operate a camera before", said Cameron.  
  
"Yep, Croconaw and I are quite the team", said CS proudly. "I catch the   
Pokemon while he films me doing it."  
  
"But shouldn't Croconaw have been the one battling that Cyndaquil?"   
asked Ash.  
  
"Oh no", said CS. "Croconaw's just happy being an observer. Right   
Crockie?"  
  
"Croconaw" said Croconaw that almost sounded like. "Whatever!"  
  
"And besides", said CS. "This Cyndaquil's only a baby. I just had a   
report that a baby Cyndaquil had wandered away from its mother. And   
it's my job to take it back to her. Would you all like to come with me  
to watch an actual episode of mine being taped?"  
  
"Sure", said Tracey excited. "What do you say guys? Seeing the live   
Croconaw Seeker in person is a dream come true for a watcher like me."  
  
"That would sound like fun", said Cameron wondering how this happy, but   
a little insane, man would handle the mother of a fiery Cyndaquil.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
CS had led our heroes into a forest. "Okay this is the spot", he said,   
"Everyone get behind those bushes over there." And they did while   
peeking through the holes of the bushes. There they saw a pack of   
weasel-like Pokemon with fire sprouting from their heads and bottoms.   
Cameron took out his Dex and turned the volume on low so Dextra's voice   
wouldn't frighten them.  
  
"QUILAVA: the volcano Pokemon. The evolved form of Cyndaquil", replied   
Dextra. "This hot-headed Pokemon is fully covered by nonflammable fur.   
Quilava can withstand any kind of fire attack."  
  
"One of these Quilavas is this Cyndaquil's mother", whispered CS. "And   
I'm about to reunite them."  
  
"Are you gonna have Croconaw help you out?" asked Misty. "Those Quilavas   
look like they have very explosive tempers."  
  
"He always does", smiled CS. "By taping me in action. Ready to roll 'em   
Crockie?"  
  
"Naw!" sighed Croconaw as he aimed his camera at the Quilavas while CS   
jumped out right in front of the surprised creatures.  
  
"He's gonna get burned again!" gasped Ash. Sure enough, the Quilavas   
started looking angrily at the strange human. They started forming large   
fiery rings over their heads.  
  
"My mates watching at home and those who are around me this minute",   
said CS happily. "You're about to witness an actual flame wheel attack.   
Let's see if it'll do any damage to me."  
  
"I can't look!" cried Misty while closing her eyes shut. "QUIL!" shouted   
the Quilavas as they released their rings. "Is it over?" asked Misty as   
she opened one eye. To her surprise and everyone else's, CS was treating   
those fiery rings like hula-hoops not getting himself burned at all.  
  
"Remember, I am a professional seeker", said CS. "Please do not try this   
at home. Unless someone out there wants to follow in my footsteps!"  
  
"He'll probably lose those feet if he keeps this up", said Ash.  
  
"Does he put his life in danger like this all the time?" Cameron asked   
Tracey.  
  
"That's why people like him so much", said Tracey. "He's trained himself  
to handle any kind of danger, attack, and maneuver so he won't ever get   
hurt." And he started making sketches of the fearless Croconaw Seeker   
in action.  
  
"Just like a well trained ninja", said Reiko.  
  
Once the flame wheels dissolved, CS just stood there proudly smiling at   
the surprised Quilavas. "Quil, quil, quil?" they all muttered wondering   
why this human doesn't flee in terror. "Okay mates", said CS. "Now that   
you've had your fun with me, I was wondering if I can ask you lovely   
Quilavas a question. Is one of you the proud mother of this fine young   
nipper?" And he released Cyndaquil right in front of the pack.  
  
"QUIL!" cried one of the Quilavas happily. "QUIL!" cried Cyndaquil as   
it ran into its mother's arms while tears plopped onto their bodies and   
turned to steam from their flames.  
  
"My pleasure my flaming friends", smiled CS as he waved goodbye to the   
happy pack that waved goodbye back to him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That was really awesome", said Cameron walking next to CS. "And you   
didn't even get your clothes burned neither."  
  
"It's all in the line of work mate", smiled CS. "I've been handling   
Quilavas since I was a little kneehigh."  
  
"I really want to be the world's greatest Pokemon master more than   
anything", said Ash. "But I wouldn't have the nerve to do what you just   
did."  
  
"There's nothing to really be afraid of", said CS. "Pokemon are usually   
more scared of you than you are of them. Which is why you have to handle   
them with care and not hurt them to show that you want to be their friend."  
  
"Just like when I first met Pikachu", said Ash remembering how Pikachu   
didn't like him at first. But when Ash protected him from a flock of mad   
Spearows, Pikachu started to trust his master and start to love him.  
  
"Ah, here we are", smiled CS as he approached a huge tree on top of a   
hill looking down at a small village.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" asked Reiko.  
  
"This tree right here is my next mission", said CS. Everyone looked at   
the tree and found it was an ordinary tree with pinecones hanging from it.  
  
"But I don't see any Pokemon in that tree", said Ash. "Just some   
pinecones."  
  
"That's what they want us to think", said CS. "These are actually Pinecos   
in disguise."  
  
"Pinecos?" asked Cameron as he looked at the pinecones. He suddenly saw   
a few of the cones with eyes staring funny at the humans. "Living   
pinecones!" gasped Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"PINECO: the bagworm Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Pineco likes to make its   
shell thicker by adding layers of heavy tree bark. The additional weight   
doesn't bother it. But watch out. If you get too close to it, it'll   
explode!"  
  
"You mean those little cones could blow up if we get near them?" asked   
Misty.  
  
"Right!" said CS. "I just had a report that a swarm of Pinecos have made   
their home in this tree. And the kids from this village like to play   
near it a lot. That could cause a lot of self-destruction hurting the   
poor kids along with the timid Pinecos. You all stay back here, I'll   
take care of this", and he slowly approached the tree while Croconaw   
started to film him.  
  
"First he plays with fire, now he's gonna play with explosives?!" gasped   
Misty.  
  
"Don't worry Misty", said Tracey as he took out his sketchbook. "I've   
seen this guy on TV many times. He always seems to come out okay in   
the end."  
  
"In case he doesn't for once, let's all remember him the way he is",   
said Ash putting his cap over his heart and bowing his head.  
  
CS started to climb up the tree and sat himself down on a branch   
surrounded by nervous Pinecos. "Goodday all you beautiful coneheads!"   
he smiled while waving at them. "Can I be your friend?"  
  
"PINECO!" shouted all the Pinecos as a huge explosion came out from the   
tree. Smoke started surrounding the top while unconscious Pinecos   
started falling out of the tree onto a huge pile on the ground.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Misty. "Why did he have to finally get himself killed   
when we met him?!"  
  
"No, look!" said Cameron. "He's alive!" Sure enough, everyone sighed of   
relief when CS dropped down from the tree unharmed and smiling, but   
completely covered with soot.  
  
"Why do you poor Pinecos have to be so anti-social to us nice humans   
all the time?" Sighed CS as he took out a Pokeball the size of a bowling   
ball and sucked all the Pinecos in.  
  
"That was incredible!" said Tracey as he finished his sketches of the   
awesome scene. "And you're not the slightest bit hurt!"  
  
"Do you have some kind of endure power like the Donphans have?" asked   
Reiko.  
  
"Aw, those Pinecos really didn't hurt me", smiled CS. "I've been blown   
up by those beauties half my life. And it always clears up my sinuses."  
  
"What are you going to do with all those Pinecos now that you've caught   
them?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I'll be taking them to a special wildlife preserve where they'll be able   
to find a nice tree where no one will ever disturb them again", said CS   
proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to wash off all this soot in   
a nearby lake."  
  
"But I see a Pokemon center in that village", said Ash. "They have   
showers there you can use."  
  
"But does a shower have fresh air, a beautiful countryside view, and   
lovely green moss floating on top of the water?" asked CS as he headed   
off for a huge lake that was on the other side of the hill.  
  
"Bathing with green moss?!" asked Misty. "Eyeeww! That could definitely   
turn you green on the inside as well as the outside!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were sitting on rocks keeping an eye on CS's equipment while   
he was bathing in the lake singing, Waltzing Matilda.  
  
"I wonder who this Matilda is?" asked Misty. "Is she his girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know", said Tracey. "But he seems to like to sing that a lot on   
his show."  
  
"I know that song", said Cameron. "Waltzing Matilda is a song from Australia."  
  
"What is Australia Came-chan?" asked Reiko.  
  
"You've never heard of Australia?" asked Cameron. "The Land Down Under?   
The Outback? Shrimp on the barbie?"  
  
"You mean this Australia is underground?" asked Reiko puzzled. "Sounds   
like a dirty place."  
  
"And outback where?" asked Ash. "Outside our backyards?"  
  
"And what girl would want to put a greasy shrimp on a Barbie Doll's   
head?" asked Misty. "You could get cocktail sauce in her beautiful hair!"  
  
"Oh yes", said Cameron. "Australia probably doesn't exist in this world.   
I almost keep forgetting that I'm in a whole new world."  
  
"And you're very welcome in it my Came-chan", said Reiko as she kissed   
her blushing boyfriend. Just then, they saw a pebble roll by his feet.   
They all turned around and found a discouraged Croconaw sitting on a   
log throwing pebbles around. "CROC!" he said in a mournful voice.  
  
"Croconaw never seems to be happy", said Cameron. "I noticed that he   
always holds that camera with a grim face."  
  
"Pikachu", said Ash. "Why don't you go talk to Croconaw and see what's   
eating him?"  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu as he walked over to Croconaw.  
  
"I hope that croc doesn't eat him though", thought Cameron as they   
watched Pikachu having a conversation with Croconaw while tears started   
forming in the croc's eyes and not because they were regular Croconaw   
tears.  
  
"Did you find out what's wrong with Croconaw?" asked Ash when Pikachu   
returned to him. "Pika, pi, chu, Pikachu, pika, pi", explained Pikachu   
while Ash listened for he had finally mastered the art of understanding   
Pika-talk.  
  
"What did Pikachu say?" asked Misty.  
  
"Well, it turns out that Croconaw is really unhappy being a camera-croc",   
said Ash. "He wants to battle wild and dangerous Pokemon like all Pokemon   
should. But instead, his master's the one who's taking on these Pokemon   
while Croconaw just operates the camera like a human."  
  
"Gee, I guess that can be frustrating to some Pokemon", said Misty.  
  
"I agree", said Tracey. "Some Pokemon are peace loving and don't like to   
battle at all, but certain trainers force them to fight anyway. But this   
poor Croconaw seems to have the opposite problem."  
  
"That is correct", said Reiko. "This Croconaw looks like he is a warrior   
at heart, but his master will not seem to let him become one. Just like   
the Officer Jenny who wants to go out and bust crime, but ends up   
becoming a desk jockey instead."  
  
"Maybe we can talk to CS and tell him how his Croconaw feels", said   
Cameron.  
  
"Did somebody call my name, or at least my initials", smiled CS as he   
appeared all nice and squeaky clean. "Well, no time to dilly-dally around   
here. We got one last mission for the day. Right Crockie?"  
  
"Naw!" said Croconaw pretending to smile as he and the others helped   
gather up the equipment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As they walked down a path, Cameron walked over to CS. "Uh, CS", asked   
Cameron. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure go ahead mate", said CS. "My ears are open like a Wigglytuff."  
  
"It's about..." said Cameron but CS stopped him.  
  
"Wait a minute mate, please hold that thought!" said CS as he pointed to   
something on the road. It was a Kangaskhan taking care of a baby in her   
pouch.  
  
"That's a Kangaskhan and her baby", said Tracey. "But I thought those   
kind of Pokemon are only found in Kanto."  
  
"It's a bloody mystery to me!" said CS. "But however they got here, I   
have to return them back to their rightful home before they frighten any   
other travelers along with themselves."  
  
"Oh no", said the Kangaskhan baby as it jumped out of its mother's pouch.   
"You'll be the frightened ones once we catch you!"  
  
"Blighters! A talking Kangaskhan?!" gasped CS. "How very fascinating!"  
  
"There's an explanation for that you funny talking human!" said the baby   
as it took off its Kangaskhan costume and showed everyone his true evil   
self.  
  
"It's really a talking Meowth!" gasped CS again. "Quick Croconaw, you've   
got to film this for my viewers! They'll be talking about this for years!"   
  
"NAW!" grumbled Croconaw as he operated his camera.  
  
"You mean I'm gonna be on TV?" said Meowth with stars in his single eye   
while he combed his hair with a fishbone. "Be sure to get my good side!"  
  
"I'll smack your good side if you don't get your head out of the clouds   
and trap those twerps!" said the mother Kangaskhan in Jessie's voice.  
  
"Oh, all right" sighed Meowth as he took out a remote control and pushed   
the button that caused our heroes to fall into a hidden pit. Only CS and   
Croconaw managed to jump out of the way.  
  
"What kind of Kangaskhan would teach its young to be a troublemaker?!"   
demanded CS.  
  
"One who loves to make trouble", said Jessie's voice.  
  
"And make that double", said James's voice as the Kangaskhan undid a   
zipper on its chest and revealed itself to be Jessie who was sitting on   
James's shoulders. Then they said their usual motto while Meowth ended   
it with his usual, "That's right!"  
  
"You were right Jessie", laughed James. "Those twerps wouldn't be able to   
resist going near a rare Pokemon such as a Kangaskhan."  
  
"Which enabled them to fall right into our little pouch prison!" laughed   
Jessie evily.  
  
"Team Rocket", said CS while calmly smiling, "I have heard of you three.   
You cause more chaos than a Houndoom choking on angel-food cake."  
  
"Listen you cute, but funny accented man", said Jessie. "We have no   
quarrel with you, just those punks in that pit!"  
  
"So we're gonna give you a little break", said James. "You and your   
camera hugging croc can skip away all healthy and happy and let us get   
to our task of tormenting some twerps!"  
  
"Sorry mates, but I can't let you do that!" said CS while making a   
battle pose.  
  
"I think he wants to do it the hard way", said Meowth.  
  
"Just remember, we gave you a chance!" said Jessie as she released her   
Arbok right in front of the unafraid man. "Let's see how your short   
little Croconaw does against my economy sized Arbok!"  
  
"CROCONAW!" said Croconaw eagerly waiting for his first battle.  
  
"Oh no, my little buddy's an observer, not a fighter", said CS. "I'll be   
taking on your adorable little Arbok."  
  
"Naw!" groaned Croconaw as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"WHAAATT?!" gasped all three Rockets together.  
  
"He's not serious is he?!" cried Misty from the pit. "Taking on fiery   
rodents and exploding pinecones is one thing. But this, THIS IS AN   
ARBOK FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid not", said Tracey knowing the Croconaw Seeker too well from   
his shows.  
  
"You're joking, aren't you?" laughed Jessie. "You want to battle my Arbok   
single handed?"  
  
"Not really battle", said CS. "I just want to get to know it better."   
And he started scratching the surprised cobra's chin while the Rocket's   
jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Arbok?!" shouted Jessie. "Can't you see that guy's   
making a fool of you?! Show 'em up with your bite attack!"  
  
"AAARRBBOOK!" hissed Arbok as it tried to snap at CS but kept leaping   
out of the way. Then he grabbed the tip of Arbok's tail and started   
stroking it.  
  
"My, you've got such a beautiful Arbok", smiled CS as he studied Arbok's   
tail while it was staring angrily at this strange human. "And just look   
how strong these coils are. I bet you could squish my guts out if given   
the chance!"  
  
"This guy can't be for real!" gasped James.  
  
"I can't believe I'm meeting a human who's even dumber than you two!"   
gasped Meowth.  
  
"Quick CS!" cried Cameron. "Grab Arbok's neck before it bites you!"  
  
"No, no! You should never do that to an Arbok!" said CS. "That could   
really hurt it. If you're gonna handle a splendid snake like Arbok, you   
should pick it up by the tail so it'll trust you more."  
  
"I'll show you how trusting my Arbok can be!" shouted an annoyed Jessie.   
"Arbok, squeeze that screwball to death with your wrap attack!"  
  
"ARBOK!" hissed Arbok as it coiled itself around CS tightly. "Aw, this   
feels so cozy!" smiled CS as he pulled out one arm and started stroking   
Arbok's scary looking hood. "You're just an affectionate little nipper   
aren't you?"  
  
"Arbok", hissed Arbok calmly for it seemed to like being stroked in a   
place no one would have the nerve to touch. Arbok uncoiled itself from   
CS and plopped down onto the ground all happy and peaceful.  
  
"WHAT?!" gasped Jessie as she recalled her happy Arbok. "How dare you   
tame my evil little Arbok. Do you know how long it took me to make it   
fierce and unfriendly?!!"  
  
"Don't worry Jess", said James. "Let's see how this nutcase enjoys my   
Weezing!" and he released Weezing right in front of CS.  
  
"What a cute looking Weezing you've got there", said CS while pinching   
both of Weezing's cheeks causing both faces to blush.  
  
"He thinks Weezing is cute?!!" thought Misty from the pit.  
  
"Don't just float there like a red balloon!" shouted James. "Give that   
guy your smog attack!"  
  
"WEEZING!" said Weezing as it coughed out smog all over the place   
causing it and CS to get surrounded in darkness. "Just you wait guys",   
snickered James. "Ol' Weezy will have him crying out in pain!" But when   
the smog cleared, they found CS unharmed while bouncing Weezing around   
like a beach ball. "Weezing!" it said in a happy playful voice.  
  
"You truly are a nice Weezing", smiled CS. "You just need a breath mint."   
And he took out two mints and plopped each one into Weezing's twin   
mouths.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to be crying out in pain!" shouted James. "Not   
playing around with my Weezing!"  
  
"You should really play with it more often mate", said CS. "It'll become   
a better Pokemon if you do!" and he tossed Weezing back to James causing   
him to get knocked onto the ground.   
  
"I really had oodles of fun playing with your Pokemon, but I really need   
to help my friends right now", said CS as he reached for his backpack.   
But instead felt something furry and pointy eared. The thing then jumped   
off of CS's back and ran over to Jessie and James.   
  
"Hey guys, look what I found in his backpack!" said Meowth as he was   
holding an economy-sized Pokeball.  
  
"NO!" said CS. "You must not open that ball!"  
  
"Why, is your missing brain inside it?" laughed Meowth as he was about to   
open it.  
  
"Yes, do it Meowth!" laughed Jessie. "A Pokeball this big must contain   
something big and scary that we can easily corrupt!"  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Sighed CS as he took out some ropes and   
he and Croconaw went over to help free their friends from the pit.  
  
When Meowth had opened the ball, the Rockets became disappointed when   
they found out what was in it. "Aw, it's only a bunch of pinecones!"   
groaned Meowth.  
  
"This guy's even loonier that I thought!" growled Jessie. "Putting dirty   
pinecones in a powerful Pokeball like this!"  
  
"Yeah, let's give them all back to him!" shouted James as he and the   
others grabbed some cones and were about to throw them at the back-turned   
man and his Croconaw. Suddenly, James's cone let out an annoyed,   
"Pineco!"  
  
"Pineco?" gasped James as he looked at his cone and found two cute little   
angry eyes staring at him. "Uh guys", said James nervously. "I think my   
cone has a mind of its own. How about yours?"  
  
Jessie and Meowth suddenly looked at their cones and found eyes on theirs   
too. "PINECO!" shouted the rest of the Pinecos as they bounced out of   
the ball and started glowing a bright color.  
  
"I have this feeling we're gonna be blasting off again!" said Meowth as   
he nervously clutched onto Jessie and James who were clutched onto each   
other as well. Sure enough, all the Pinecos exploded sending Team Rocket   
blasting off once again.  
  
Once CS had helped all of our heroes out of the pit, he picked up the   
huge ball and sucked all the unconscious Pinecoes back in. Then he   
looked up and saw Team Rocket disappear into the sky. "Nice folks", he   
said while smiling. "They certainly gave us quite a bit of fun havoc for   
us, huh Crockie?"  
  
"NAW!" moaned Croconaw for he was still mad that CS wouldn't let him   
battle once again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were continuing following CS to his final mission for the   
day. Cameron looked down at the bummed Croconaw and approached CS.   
"You know CS", said Cameron. "I think your Croconaw really wants to   
engage in a Pokemon battle sometime soon."  
  
"What ever gave you such a silly idea like that?" laughed CS. "Croconaw's   
hunky-dory just operating a vid-camera. You should feel honored   
Crockie. Not many Pokemon have that kind of talent."  
  
"Naw!" growled Croconaw at what his master had said.  
  
"What?" asked CS puzzled, "I said that as a compliment."  
  
"My Pikachu spoke to your Croconaw earlier", said Ash. "He's kind of   
tired of you having all the fun taking on these dangerous Pokemon."  
  
"Yes", said Tracey. "He's a Pokemon too and some Pokemon feel that   
they're weak and useless if you don't let them battle."  
  
"Crockie!" said CS concerned. "I never knew you felt this way!"  
  
"Naw!" said Croconaw with tears.  
  
"I'll tell you what mate", smiled CS. "Next time we come across something   
small, like a Caterpie or a Metapod or even a Magikarp, I'll let you   
battle that. What do you say?"  
  
"Naw!" said Croconaw. He was a little disappointed that his master was   
only going to let him battle small, harmless Pokemon, but at least he'd be   
getting a little action.  
  
"Why don't you let Croconaw take on the next Pokemon you're gonna be   
facing?" asked Misty.  
  
"Oh no Misty", said CS. "This kind of Pokemon is too much for someone like   
him. Probably a little too much for me too. And it should be right   
inside this cave." And he led them all to a huge scary cave.  
  
"What, what's in there?" asked Misty shaking a little.  
  
"I had a report that a giant sized Ariados has taken refuge in that   
cave", said CS. "Folks from the nearby town could just wander in and   
fall into its web, and if it ever has kids. Let's just say it won't make   
the town at all jolly."  
  
"What's a Ariados?" asked Cameron as he typed up the name in his Dex.   
A huge orange spider with a horn on its head appeared on the screen.  
  
"ARIADOS: the long leg Pokemon. The evolved form of Spinarak", replied   
Dextra. "Ariados spins strong string not only from its rear, but also from   
its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which."  
  
"A bug?" said Misty shaking even more. "Please tell me that they're the   
small variety."  
  
"Normally Ariados weigh about 74 pounds", explained CS. "But this   
particular one we're going after is about 400 pounds. Truly a wondrous   
sight! I can't wait to show you all", and he was about to lead them into   
the cave.  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay out here with Togepi",   
said Misty with a pretend smile. "I don't want it getting frightened by   
that Ariados."  
  
"Okay, sure, I understand", said Ash winking for he knew about his   
girlfriend's never ending fear of bugs. The others followed CS into the   
cave while Misty waited by a rock feeling relieved.  
  
"Toge, Toge!" whined Togepi wanting to go in too.  
  
"Sorry Togepi", said Misty. "But I don't want you playing with any   
dangerous bugs. Even tiny little bugs, like the ones crawling on my   
shoes down there. CRAWLING ON MY SHOES?!!" She looked down and found   
some little Spinaraks using the laces of her shoes like driveways.  
  
"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Misty as she shook her feet around shaking the bugs   
off and stormed into the cave while clutching onto Togepi who was happy   
that it was going into the cave.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes and CS were now standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking   
something dark and creepy. "Talk about a huge website!" said Cameron   
gazing at the huge spider's web that was as big as a trampoline.  
  
"I wonder how many bytes it took to make that web", said Ash.  
  
"Probably all the bites it took Ariados to eat the prey it catches in   
it", said Tracey making a sketch of the huge web.  
  
"Like the grandma that sits for countless hours on a rocking chair   
knitting sweaters, That's probably how long it took this Ariados to make   
it", said Reiko amazed.  
  
"Pika, Shrew, Growwl!" said Pikachu, Sandy, and Growlithe all amazed   
and yet nervous about this huge web they could accidentally fall in.  
  
"You're not gonna jump into that web to catch it are you?" asked Ash.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not that daft!" smiled CS. "I'm just gonna throw this Master   
Ball at Ariados the minute it comes into my view. It'll catch that   
mighty bug with just one quick lock. Then I'm gonna take it to a   
secluded valley where it can live in peace with a bunch of other bugs."  
  
"Either that or eat them!" wondered Cameron.  
  
"Ari!, Ari!" said a creepy voice coming from the darkness. "Ah, here it   
comes", smiled CS as he got his Master Ball ready. "Okay Croconaw, you   
know what to do!"  
  
"NAW!" groaned Croconaw as he was about to throw down his camera in   
protest. But before he could do that, he heard a girl scream.  
  
"Misty?" asked Ash as he saw his girlfriend running in fear not caring   
what or whom she bumps into. And unfortunately, she bumped into everyone   
except Croconaw causing them all to fall into the sticky web.  
  
"Naw?" asked Croconaw as he looked down and found the humans and   
Pokemon struggling to get free, but couldn't for their arms and legs were   
completely stuck.  
  
"I've always wondered what it was like for a bug to be caught in a web",   
cried Cameron. "But I hoped I'd never have to experience it!"  
  
"Sorry guys", said Misty feeling very ashamed. "I was too scared to think   
about what I was doing!"  
  
"And I fear it's about to get even more fearful!" gasped Reiko as she   
pointed her toe at what was coming out from the darkness. It was the   
giant Ariados with poisonous saliva drooling out of its mouth. "ARI!"   
it said with hungry eyes.  
  
"AAAAAH!" screamed Misty while Togepi just bounced itself happily on   
the web without a care in the world. "Quick CS! Do something!"  
  
"It's a funny thing", said CS who couldn't move his arms and legs. "I've   
never been in a situation like this before. It should be interesting.   
What am I saying?! I now actually have this fear of dying!!!"  
  
"Quick Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Use your thunder attack on that..."  
  
"No, stop Ash!" shouted Tracey. "If Pikachu shocks that Ariados, it'll   
send currents though this web shocking us all as well!"  
  
"Sandy!" called out Cameron. "Can you blow it away with a sandstorm?"  
  
"Shrew!" mumbled Sandy for he had curled himself up the minute he fell   
off the cliff. Now he was stuck on the web unable to uncurl himself and   
unable to launch any attacks.  
  
"Growlithe!" pleaded Reiko. "You must use your flamethrower to defeat   
that bug!"  
  
"GMRLMR!" mumbled Growlithe for some of the web had tangled itself around   
Growlithe's mouth so it couldn't open it up to breathe any fire.   
Everyone tried to reach for their Pokeballs but couldn't move their arms   
to do so.  
  
"I guess this is it guys" said Ash nervously.  
  
"And I guess The Croconaw Seeker Show is permanently off the air!" said   
CS sadly as the Ariados was about to go for him first. Suddenly a loud,   
"CROCONAW!" was heard and something blue had jumped onto Ariados   
knocking it off the web and onto the ground.  
  
"Croconaw?" gasped CS as he and the others looked down and saw Croconaw   
getting ready to battle the huge Ariados. "ARI!" hissed Ariados as it   
started firing poison needles from its horn.  
  
"Not the poison sting!" cried CS. "Crockie won't be able to handle that!"  
  
"NAW!" shouted Croconaw as he fired his water gun washing away the flying   
needles as well as soaking Ariados to death.  
  
"Wow, I never knew your Croconaw had that kind of power", said Cameron.  
  
"Neither did I", said CS. "Maybe he is more than just a camera-croc."  
  
The angry Ariados shook itself dry and started to fire a sticky string at   
Croconaw. But he easily snapped it to pieces with his strong jaws.  
  
"Quick CS!" shouted Tracey. "Tell Croconaw to use his rage attack!"  
  
"Well all right", said CS who had never ordered his Croconaw to use an   
attack in his entire life before. "Crockie, be a good mate and use that   
rage attack you Croconaws are famous for!"  
  
"NAW!" said Croconaw happily as he started snapping, scratching, and   
slamming into Ariados forcing it against a wall. Then Croconaw made a   
glowing blue fist and punched Ariados in the stomach freezing it in a   
block of ice.  
  
"Your Croconaw also knows ice punch?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I guess it does", said CS impressed. "Way to go my little snapper!"  
  
"NAW!" said Croconaw blushing. Then he went up and snapped everyone   
free from the web. Then CS took his Master Ball and threw it at the frozen   
Ariados trapping it in.  
  
"You were totally awesome Crockie", smiled CS as he hugged his Croconaw.   
"I can truly see now that you are ready to take on big Pokemon just like   
your master. And starting now, we're gonna take turns taking on these   
beautiful, but fierce Pokemon and I'll film you in action."  
  
"Naw?" cried Croconaw wondering if his master really meant it.  
  
"Yep!" smiled CS. "Not only that, I'm changing the title of my show.   
It'll now be called The Croconaw Seeker and his Croconaw!"  
  
"Croconaw!" said Croconaw happily.  
  
"Oh, all right", said CS. "It'll be called Croconaw and his Croconaw   
Seeker. What do you say my true blue mate?"  
  
"CROCONAW!" smiled Croconaw with tears in his eyes as he hugged CS.   
  
"I only wish there was someone who just filmed you in action", said CS.   
"Naw!" smiled Croconaw as he pointed to the camera that was stuck on the   
cliff set on auto-pilot.  
  
"You truly are a clever croc!" smiled CS as he hugged his partner again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As everyone left the cave, it was time to say goodbye to The Croconaw   
Seeker and his now happy Croconaw. Our heroes waved goodbye to the pair   
as they watched them head off into the sunset. "I can't wait to see how his   
next show will turn out", said Tracey excited. "We can watch it knowing   
that we've made a Seeker and his mate happy!"  
  
"Maybe we can catch it on TV at the next Pokemon center", said Cameron.   
"Shall we head off to Garlic Acres everyone?"  
  
"YEAH!" they all shouted as they headed north to Garlic Acres where the   
next Pokemon gym is located and maybe a Pokemon center with a TV in it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	10. Acres of Apricorns

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 10  
  
Acres of Apricorns  
  
Our heroes have finally arrived in Garlic Acres. They were all looking around   
admiring the beautiful green farmland that surrounded them. "You could probably   
plant a whole crop of beanstalks in this place", said Ash.  
  
"Actually, Garlic Acres is really famous for its strong Apricorn trees", said   
Tracy as he was making a sketch of the entire land.  
  
"Apricorns?" asked Misty.  
  
Cameron was sitting on a rock cradling his Elekid in his arms while Sandy was   
making googly faces at the electric baby. "Briii!" cooed Elekid happily.  
  
"Like those four colorful PBS baby puppets that say, AGAIN, all the time. Your   
Elekid sure is cute", smiled Reiko as she tickled Elekid's plug-shaped head.   
"Just like you Came-chan", and she tickled Cameron's hair as well.  
  
"Thanks my radiant one", smiled Cameron. "And I think it's time for his feeding   
too", And he reached into his backpack and pulled out a box of sparkplugs.   
Cameron took one of the plugs out and gave it to Elekid who put it in his mouth   
and started sucking the juice out like a baby bottle.  
  
"That is so cute!" sighed Misty. "But no one's cuter than you Togepi." "Toge!"   
cooed Togepi.  
  
"Who would've ever thought that a cute little kid like you was once the tough   
as nails, military obsessed, Electabuzz that always tried to shock me just for   
a laugh?" smiled Cameron as Elekid sucked his sparkplug dry. Then Cameron put   
Elekid on his shoulder and started patting his back. Elekid let out a burp   
releasing a small little static.  
  
"Pika, pi!" smiled Pikachu thinking about how cute those static burps that baby   
electric-types make were. Then Pikachu started to finish his radish. Suddenly,   
he let out a loud, BURP, and belched out a huge electric jolt frying Ash like   
crazy. "Pikachu!" said an embarrassed Pikachu that meant, "Excuse me Ash!" as he   
saw the toasted Ash on the ground.  
  
"You're excused", said Ash smiling then fainted again.  
  
Suddenly Elekid jumped out of Cameron's arms and started running off down a   
hill. "Elekid, where are you going?" asked Cameron as he and the others ran   
after him. They suddenly came across about 20 sheep all crowded together   
eating grass.  
  
"What are they?" asked Ash.  
  
"Those look like Mareep to me", said Tracey while Cameron took out his Dex.  
  
"MAREEP: the wool Pokemon", replied Dextra. "If powerful static electricity   
builds in Mareep's body, it's fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock   
you."  
  
"Look Came-chan, there's Elekid!" said Reiko. Cameron looked up from his Dex   
and found Elekid happily hugging one of the Mareep while it was licking Elekid's   
cute little face.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're all right", said Cameron as he was about to approach   
the flock of Mareep until Tracey stopped him.  
  
"No Cameron", said Tracey. "You just can't walk up to a whole flock of Mareep!   
Look!" Cameron saw all the Mareep shooting out little sparks from their fleece   
warning him to stay back while Elekid was still hugging his favorite Mareep.  
  
"Sandy, can you get Elekid back for me?" asked Cameron for he knew Sandshrews   
were immune to electric attacks.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he ran over to the flock. The Mareep tried to shock   
him but Sandy was completely unaffected by it. He then pulled Elekid away from   
the Mareep and was about to return him to their master. Just then, all the   
Mareep backed away for a different looking sheep suddenly appeared. It was a   
lot bigger, had huge fat horns, and a long tail with a glowing ball at the end.   
It looked angrily at the two Pokemon and made out a loud, "FLAAAAA!" Cameron   
activated his Dex again.  
  
"FLAAFFY: the evolved form of Mareep", replied Dextra. "Flaaffy's fluffy fleece,   
WOW, TRY SAYING THAT FIVE TIMES FAST!!!, easily stores powerful electricity.   
Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted."  
  
"Quick you guys!" cried Cameron. "You'd better come back here before you get   
rammed!"   
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he picked up Elekid and ran at full speed. But it   
wasn't fast enough for Flaaffy used a strong headbutt attack to send both of   
them flying back into Cameron's arms. "Sandy, Elekid, are you guys okay?" he   
asked worriedly.  
  
"Shrew!" moaned Sandy. "Briii!" said Elekid happily for he enjoyed that ride.  
  
"What's that Flaaffy doing?" asked Misty as she saw Flaaffy shoot some tiny   
cotton balls out from its fleece.  
  
"It's a cotton spore attack!" cried Tracey. "Everybody run!!!" But it was too   
late. The cotton got all over our heroes and they grew into giant balls trapping   
them like huge snowballs with only their heads sticking out.  
  
"We've been cottonized!" cried Ash who tried to pull himself free from the ball   
but couldn't.  
  
"I hope no one tries to make Q-Tips out of us!" cried Misty.  
  
"Well look what's we've got here bruddah!" called out a loud hillbilly voice.   
Suddenly, two big fat guys wearing nothing but overalls and caps had appeared   
in front of our heroes.  
  
"It looks like Flaaffy's snagged himself some Mareep rustlers!" said the first   
hillbilly.  
  
"Mareep rustlers?" asked Ash.  
  
"But you don't understand sir", said Cameron. "We weren't trying to..."  
  
"Shut yer mouth!" said the second hillbilly. "We have ways of dealin' with   
rustlers like yourselves. Right Cletus?"  
  
"You said it Lumpy", said Cletus as he took out a bag. "I got the feathers.   
Have you got the tar?"  
  
"Oops, my bad!" said Lumpy as he started blushing. "I put all the tar on my   
pancakes this mornin'!"  
  
"You didn't mistake the tar for syrup again, did you?" asked Cletus.  
  
"I guess so", said Lumpy as he pulled out a jug of maple syrup. "But we can   
still syrup and feather them."  
  
"Well", said Cletus also blushing. "I kind of mistook all the feathers for   
coconut cream. But we can still coconut cream and syrup them", he said as he   
showed his brother what was in the bag.  
  
"These guys are totally uncouth!" thought Misty as she and the others nervously   
watched the two guys approach them with coconut cream and syrup. Just then,   
some more cotton spore got sprinkled all over the brothers trapping them in huge   
balls like our heroes were.  
  
"Nice job Flaaffy honey", said a pretty southern-accented voice. In stepped a   
pretty teenage girl with shocking red curly hair and wearing a white spaghetti-  
strap shirt and blue jeans with a rope for a belt. She patted Flaaffy's wooly   
head and approached the two brothers looking very angry. "And just what were   
you tiny terrors doin'?" she asked.  
  
"Aw, Glory-Sue", moaned Cletus. "We was just gonna cream and syrup some Mareep   
rustlers."  
  
"Yeah!" said Lumpy. "Paw would've wanted us too."  
  
"I never heard Paw say such a thing in his long life!" scolded Glory-Sue. "Now   
you two get on home and think about what you've done!"  
  
"Thinkin'?" moaned Lumpy.  
  
"Not more chores!" moaned Cletus as they pushed their bare smelly feet out from   
the cotton balls and marched off down the hill.  
  
"So tell me strangers", asked Glory-Sue now smiling while twirling her hair with   
her finger. "Are you all really Mareep rustlers?"  
  
"Oh no", said Tracey. "We only came here to find the Garlic Acres gym leader."  
  
"So I can win another Ryooku League Badge", continued Cameron.  
  
"Well, look no further!" smiled Glory-Sue. "Because you're lookin' at her!"  
  
"That Flaaffy is the next gym leader?" asked Ash surprised. "But I thought only   
humans can..."  
  
"She means her, you dummy!" moaned Misty.   
  
"Oops!" said Ash as he sunk his mouth down into the cotton.  
  
"Sorry about what my brothers were gonna do to you", said Glory-Sue. "They don't   
really know any better. They're only 3 years old."  
  
"Those two big guys are 3 years old?!" gasped Misty.  
  
"Yep", said Glory-Sue. "And it seemed like only a year ago when they started   
gettin' back hair at the age of 2." Cameron became puzzled and wanted to scratch   
his head but couldn't for his hands were trapped in cotton.  
  
"I guess I'd better get you all out of that cotton pickin' mess", smiled   
Glory-Sue as she released a Pokeball and out popped a duck holding a leek in its   
wing. "Fetch'd, far, far!" it replied.  
  
"Farfetch'd, can you cut these city folk free for me?" asked Glory-Sue. "FAR",   
smiled Farfecth'd as it used its leek to slash away all the cotton from our   
heroes making them all free.  
  
"Thank you ma'am", said Tracey blushing for Glory-Sue was a pretty southern belle.  
  
"My pleasure Mop Top", smiled Glory-Sue as she slyly winked at him.  
  
"Mop Top?" gasped Tracey as he ran his fingers through his black puffy hair.  
  
"Ooooh! Is a certain watcher gonna start watching something or someone else   
besides Pokemon?" giggled Misty.  
  
"So you're the little sprout who wants to battle lil' ol' me, huh?" asked   
Glory-Sue as she spun Cameron's hat around like a top.  
  
"If that's okay ma'am", said Cameron blushing.  
  
"But before you can challenge me, you'll have to help out with some chores   
first", said Glory-Sue.  
  
"Chores?" asked everyone.  
  
"Yep", smiled Glory-Sue, "I have to know if you can survive life on the farm   
first. So you and your team will have to do some down and dirty farm work. And   
once you've completed the chores we throw at you. Then you can challenge me for   
a badge. What do you say?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know", said Cameron nervously. "I grew up in the city so I don't   
know much about farming."  
  
"I believe you can", said Reiko. "Like the Jynx that somehow gets lost from the   
polar caps and ends up in the jungle yet still survives. I believe you can   
handle the burdens of farm life." And she quickly kissed him.  
  
"Okay", said Cameron smiling as he rolled up his sleeves. "Hand me a pitchfork   
and I'll get to farming!"  
  
"We'd better do the same things too", said Ash as he rolled up his sleeves as   
well. Misty and Reiko did the same. But Tracey didn't for he was wearing a   
tank top that had no sleeves and neither did Sandy, Pikachu or the other Pokemon   
for they didn't wear shirts or anything else for that matter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next, we find our heroes doing some chores around a huge farm. Cletus had   
instructed Ash and Misty to create a mud hole. Ash used his Blastoise to wet   
the dirt in the pit and Misty did the same with her Poliwag. Soon a dirty mucky   
mud hole was created. Cletus stuck his finger in the mud and tasted it while   
Misty made a soft, "EEYEEW!"  
  
"That's mighty fine grade A mud", said Cletus with a dirty mouth. "You city   
slickers did a downright fine job."  
  
"You're not gonna make mudpies for dinner are you?" asked Misty.  
  
"No", laughed Cletus. "What do you think I am, a hillbilly? That there's a   
wallowin' hole for our Nidorans."  
  
"Nidorans?" asked Ash  
  
"SOOOOEEEEY!" shouted Cletus in a loud voice and suddenly a whole herd of male   
and female Nidorans came stampeding and dived into the mud splashing on everyone.  
  
"My new shirt!" whined Misty. "Poliwag, please clean me up!" Poliwag complied   
and sprayed some water on Misty washing off the mud. Then she saw Togepi   
splashing around happily with the Nidorans. "No Togepi! I already gave you a   
bath today!" and she took the muddy egg out while more mud got on her shirt.  
  
"I never knew Nidorans like mud baths so much", said Ash.  
  
"It's just natural for them", said Cletus. "Nidorans have none of those sweat  
gland things so they need to wallow around in mud to keep cool."  
  
"Well I'm certainly glad that I have sweat glands", sighed Misty. "I wouldn't   
want to have to wallow around in mud either."  
  
"And I'm glad I can sweat too", smiled Cletus as he raised his arms and exposed   
his hairy armpits while Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and even Togepi covered their noses.  
  
Just then, one of the balls on Ash's Pokebelt opened and Muk popped out. "MUK!"   
it said. "Muk, what are you doing out of your Pokeball?" asked Ash. But Muk   
only replied by staring at the mud hole, putting its lips in it and started   
sucking all the mud out leaving the Nidorans high and dry.  
  
"Muk, that mud wasn't for you!" scolded Ash.  
  
"Haven't I been disgusted enough for today?!" whined Misty.  
  
"Oh great!" moaned Cletus. "Do you know how expensive good mud is today? Now   
what are the Nidorans gonna wallow in?!"  
  
"Wait a minute", thought Ash. "I think I have an idea!" and he started whispering   
something to Muk. "MUK!" said Muk as it plunged itself into the dried up hole   
completely filling it up. Then all the Nidorans dove into Muk's liquidish skin   
and started wallowing around happy once again.  
  
"Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle", said Cletus while scratching his sweaty head.   
"A livin' breathin' mud hole!"  
  
"And since Nidorans are poison-types", smiled Ash. "They won't get poisoned at   
all swimming in Muk's muck."  
  
"It just won't stop won't it?" groaned Misty as she watched the Nidorans actually   
touching Muk's eyes and its slobbery mouth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tracey was busy pitching hay into a barn while thinking about the lovely   
Glory-Sue. "I wonder what she's like as a gym leader?" he thought with a goofy   
smile on his face. Then his daydream broke when he heard that girl call out.   
"Oh no! Not again!" Tracey rushed over to Glory-Sue who was looking over a   
cabbage patch.  
  
"Glory-Sue, what's the matter?" asked Tracey.  
  
"It's them pesky Weedles again!" cried Glory-Sue. "They're attackin' my cabbage   
patch! Farfetch'd, take care of them varmints!"  
  
"Far!" said Farfetch'd as it tried to swat away the bugs with its leek, but   
struck back with their poison sting attacks. "FAR!" cried Farfetch'd as it jumped   
back into Glory-Sue's arms with tiny needles stuck in its tail feathers.  
  
"It's okay Farfetch'd", said Glory-Sue as she plucked the needles out of its   
feathers. "Normally I'd send some Nidorans out to take care of them Weedles but   
right now it's time for their mud wallowin'."  
  
"Maybe I can help", said Tracey shyly as he released his Venonat and Scizor.  
  
"More bugs?" asked Glory-Sue shocked.  
  
"Oh no, these bugs are very helpful", smiled Tracey as he sent his two bugs to   
battle the pesky unwanted bugs. The Weedles started firing their poison needles   
at Venonat and Scizor, but it didn't affect them one bit.  
  
"Okay Venonat, take care of those Weedles with your sleep powder", said Tracey.   
"NAT!" said Venonat as it shook its hairy body around releasing a blue powder   
putting all the Weedles to sleep.  
  
"Nice job Venonat!" said Tracey. "Now it's your turn Scizor. Blow them away with   
your swords dance!" "SCIZOR!" said Scizor as it started spinning around like a   
top creating a huge whirlwind blowing away all the sleeping Weedles. "Nice work   
you two", smiled Tracey as he called back his proud bugs.   
  
"Thank you Mop Top", said Glory-Sue while smiling. "You've saved my cabbages.   
You really are a knight in shinin' armor."  
  
"Actually it was my Pokemon that are the real heroes", said Tracey blushing. "And   
Scizor is the true knight who wears real armor."  
  
"You're sweeter than a sugar cane combined with a chocolate bean", said Glory-Sue   
as she kissed Tracey on the cheek while all that the watcher could do was   
silently watch her and nothing else.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron's job was to get milk from a milk-tank. "I wonder where a huge tanker of   
milk can be?" said Cameron as he and Sandy searched around in a field carrying a   
bucket. They soon came across a huge pink cow sitting on her butt with her large   
utter sticking out. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Cameron as he took out   
his Dex.  
  
"MILTANK: the milk cow Pokemon", replied Dextra. "This Pokemon's milk is packed   
with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for sick or weary people."  
  
"Oh, so that's what they meant when they said to get milk from a Miltank", said   
Cameron smiling as he approached the cow. "Moooo?" said the Miltank.  
  
"Hi Bossy", said Cameron politely. "I've come to get some of your milk if you   
don't mind." And he grabbed one of Miltank's teats and started squeezing it.   
"MOOOOO!" shouted Miltank in an angry voice as she punched Cameron in the stomach   
with her hoof sending him flying into a tree. "Shrew!" cried Sandy as he ran to   
the aid of his master while Lumpy approached him too.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?!" demanded Lumpy.  
  
"I was just trying to get some milk from that Miltank", explained a confused   
Cameron. "But she hit me when I tried to squeeze her utter!"  
  
"What are you, some kind of pervert?!" asked Lumpy. "That's not how you get milk   
from a Miltank! Just watch me city boy!" and he approached the annoyed Miltank   
with the bucket.  
  
"Hi Millie!" said Lumpy as he scratched Miltank's chin. "That boy didn't really   
mean to harass you like that. You know how dumb them city folk can be."  
  
"Moo!" said Miltank now happy.  
  
"How about givin' us all some your nice tastin' milk?" asked Lumpy as he placed   
the bucket in front of her. "Moo!" smiled Miltank as she started glowing a bright   
color and four bottles of milk suddenly popped out of her teats and landed into   
the bucket.  
  
"Thank you Mille", smiled Lumpy as he tipped his cap to her and walked off.   
"Moo!" smiled Miltank waving her hoof to him. Cameron just sat there amazed.   
"And that's the proper way to get milk from a Miltank", smiled Lumpy as he took   
a bottle and drank it up and then gave one to Cameron and one to Sandy.  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron as he studied the bottle. Sure enough it was a real   
glass bottle with real milk inside it. "How is that Miltank able to produce   
bottles?" he asked. "Does she eat glass along with her hay?"  
  
"No one around here really knows", said Lumpy. "We really do need to build a   
school in these here parts. Anyway, why don't you go into that orchard over   
there and help that ninja friend of yours pick some apricorns?"  
  
"You got it", smiled Cameron as he and Sandy eagerly headed off to the orchard   
to work with his love. "What exactly are apricorns?" he wondered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Cameron got to the orchard, he found Reiko ordering her Pokemon to gather   
apricorns. Hitmontop was spinning around kicking the trees causing the apricorns   
to fall off while Reiko and her Tentacruel and Kingler were catching them in huge   
baskets. "Oh, konichiwa Came-chan", said Reiko as she was about to approach   
him until Growlithe growled her back as usual.  
  
"Hi my love", said Cameron. "And hi to you too Growlithe", said Cameron.  
  
"My Pokemon and I were just gathering apricorns", smiled Reiko. "And like the   
gorgeous full moon that is only seen once a month, it looks like these apricorns   
are in good season as well!" And she threw a white apricorn to Cameron.  
  
"So this is an apricorn", said Cameron as he studied the strange looking fruit.   
It looked like a cross between an apricot and an acorn and it was white. Cameron   
looked at the apricorn filled baskets and noticed that the apricorns came in   
seven different colors. Red, blue, yellow, green, pink, black, and white.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he was jumping up and down wanting to taste the apricorn   
Cameron was holding. "Sure, I guess Glory-Sue won't mind if I feed you one", said   
Cameron as he gave the white apricorn to Sandy and he munched on it gratefully.  
  
"So your little mouse likes the taste of apricorns, huh?" said Glory-Sue's voice.   
Cameron turned around and found Glory-Sue and Tracey who had just arrived.   
"Normally when I find a Pokemon trying to steal our apricorns, I have either   
Farfetch'd or Flaaffy wipe 'em out. Isn't that right darlins?"  
  
"FAR!" "FLAAA!" said both Farfetch'd and Flaaffy as they looked mean-eyed at the   
Sandshrew with white jam on his cheeks. "Shrew?" said Sandy nervously as he hid   
behind Cameron's legs.  
  
"Please Miss. Glory-Sue", pleaded Cameron, "It wasn't Sandy's fault. I was the   
one who gave him that apricorn."  
  
"Well, okay", smiled Glory-Sue. "You and Sandy are off the hook just because   
you got yourself a mighty handsome man here on your team." And she winked at   
Tracey while he silently blushed. Cameron smiled for those two did look like a   
cute couple. "Well enough of this loafin' around", said Glory-Sue. "We still got   
lots of apricorns to gather! Right youngins?"  
  
"Far!" said Farfetch'd as it flew up into the trees and started slashing off some   
more apriocrns while Flaaffy started headbutting another tree making more   
apricorns fall off. "My Scizor can help too", said Tracey as he released his   
metal bug that started snipping off every apricorn extremely fast.  
  
"You sure are quite the trainer Mop Top", smiled Glory-Sue.  
  
"Thanks", said Tracey blushing.  
  
"Back to work my little ones", said Reiko as she commanded Hitmontop to kick more   
trees while her other two Pokemon got their baskets ready.  
  
"I guess I'd better pitch in too", said Cameron as he released his Zubat and   
Sudowoodo. He ordered Zubat to cut off some of the apricorns with her wing   
attack while Sudowoodo was knocking down more apricorns with his flail power.   
Soon Ash and Misty entered the orchard and they joined in the picking party.   
Ash used his Venusaur to use its vines to gather the really high apricorns and   
Misty's Starmie was spinning around like a flying saucer knocking off more   
apricorns.   
  
Elekid saw Flaaffy headbutting a tree with ease and wanted to do it too. "Briii!"   
cooed Elekid as he started to duck his head down and charge at a tree, but got   
his plug-shaped head stuck into two little holes in the tree instead. "BRIIII!"   
cried Elekid as he was wiggling around trying to get loose.   
  
"Flaaaa!" said Flaaffy as he went over and pulled Elekid out and patted his sore   
bumpy head. "Briii!" said Elekid feeling a little better. "Flaaaa!" said Flaaffy   
smiling at the cute little electric baby.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, everyone was staring at a fine display of beautifully colored   
apricorns all in baskets. "Nice work everybody", said Glory-Sue. "You city folks   
sure know your way around a farm."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron. "Does this mean I can now challenge you?"  
  
"Yep", smiled Glory-Sue. "The matches will begin tomorrow at the crack of dawn.   
But right now we gotta take these baskets over to the barn." So everyone and   
their Pokemon gathered up the baskets and started to follow Glory-Sue over to her   
barn.  
  
"What are you going to do with those apricorns now that we've picked them?"   
asked Ash.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna make half of them into pies", smiled Glory-Sue. "While other   
half'll be going to my Paw so he can make them into special Pokeballs."  
  
"You mean apricorns can be made into Pokeballs?" asked Cameron surprised.  
  
"Of course", smiled Tracey. "Ryooku is famous for its numerous apricorn trees   
and some people like to shape them into special Pokeballs and each colored   
apricorn can be made into a special ball."  
  
"That's right Mop Top", smiled Glory-Sue. "White apricorns are used to make Fast   
Balls. They're great for catchin' really speedy Pokemon. Red apricorns can be   
made into Level Balls so you can catch a Pokemon that has a really low power   
level than yours and blue apricorns can be made into Lure Balls so you can catch   
any kind of water Pokemon."  
  
"That would really be cool to own a thousand Lure Balls", sighed Misty imagining   
herself catching every kind of water Pokemon there is while wearing a crown and   
a seaweed dress while holding a trident.  
  
"Mostly we're gonna be givin' all the yellow apricorns to Paw", said Glory-Sue.   
"So he can make them into Moon Balls. Those things are used to catch Pokemon   
that evolve with Moonstones. Sometimes our Nidorans try to run away and these   
Moon Balls are the things you need to bring them back."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon everyone had arrived at the huge barn. They all stepped inside and found   
an old man in overalls and a straw hat. He had a long white beard and to   
everyone's surprise, he had huge round lips that looked like a duck's bill. "Hey   
there daughter!" said the old man while smiling. "Give your ol' Psyduck Dad a   
kiss!"  
  
"Paw! Take those horseshoes out of your mouth!" demanded Glory-Sue. "We've got   
company!"  
  
"Oh, all right!" sighed Paw as he yanked two horseshoes out from his mouth and   
his lips shrunk back down to normal human lips except for no teeth.  
  
"And what happened to your false teeth?!" asked Glory-Sue. "Did you lose them   
again from gamblin'?!"  
  
"I lost them in a marble match from the boy on the next farm", sighed Paw. "Can   
you get them back for me please? I know his mother thinks highly of you."  
  
"Okay, but this is the last time!" sighed Glory-Sue. "But in the meantime, how   
about showin' our new friends here, how you make your special apricorn Pokeballs?"  
  
"Is it that time of the year again?" smiled Paw as he saw the baskets of   
beautiful apricorns. He picked up a white apricorn and started to munch on it.  
  
"Paw!" complained Glory-Sue. "You don't have your teeth, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Paw blushing while taking the saliva covered Apricorn out from   
his mouth. "It looked like you would've had to call that number again if I had   
swallowed this whole. What was it? 963 or somethin'?"  
  
"I think that's 911 sir", said Cameron.  
  
"911?!" gasped Paw. "No one can possibly remember a ridiculous set of numbers   
like that! The very idea!"  
  
"Uh, Paw", sighed Glory-Sue. "Can you just make some apricorn balls before you   
end up swallowing them all?"  
  
"Okie dokie darlin'" smiled Paw as he took a pair of tongs and picked up a red   
apricorn. "Wake up Ponyta", he said as he walked over to a stable. "It's ball   
makin' time once again!" A horse with a fiery mane approached Paw and looked at   
the apricorn. Then it started breathing fire on the apricorn turning it into a   
hot ball.  
  
"Should he be doing that?" asked Cameron. "I hear that fruit is dangerously   
flammable."  
  
"Don't worry", smiled Glory-Sue. "Apricorns are one of the toughest fruit in this   
world which makes them the perfect things to make Pokeballs out of."  
  
Paw then put the flaming apricorn on an anvil and started banging it with a   
hammer until it became the shape of a ball. Then he dunked it into a water   
bucket to cool it off and brought it out until it looked like a black charred   
ball. Finally he put it into a small oven. "It takes a whole day for an apricorn   
Pokeball to get cooked up", said Paw. "This is why I have more than one oven!"   
and he pointed to seven ovens all waiting to cook up some apricorns. "I'd better   
get started on some Moon Balls", said Paw as he gathered up some yellow apricorns.   
"You never know when them tricky Nidorans will escape."  
  
"Before you do that Paw", said Glory-Sue. "Can you be a good paw and...", And she   
started whispering something into her paw's ear. Our heroes were wondering what   
she was saying.  
  
"Sure I can my darlin' daughter", smiled Paw as he gathered some more apricorns,   
one of each color.  
  
"What's your paw going to do?" asked Misty.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow", smiled Glory-Sue. "Right now why don't you all come   
into the house and my brothers and I will prepare a nice pancake dinner for you?"  
  
"Sounds good", said Cameron but then remembered that Cletus and Lumpy sometimes   
put tar on their pancakes by mistake. "Nyaaah! No one can possibly make that   
mistake a second time!" smiled Cameron.  
  
"And remember Glory-Sue", called out Paw. "I like my pancakes covered with extra   
tar!" Cameron suddenly turned green.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was now nighttime and our heroes were all sleeping in sleeping bags inside the   
barn. Tracey was outside sitting on a bail of hay, holding a green apricorn,   
and watching the star filled sky. "I sure do envy Glory-Sue", He sighed. "Living   
here on this beautiful farm."  
  
"Yep, it's a pretty nice life Mop Top", called out a pretty southern-accented   
voice. Tracey turned around and found Glory-Sue sitting right next to him.  
  
"Oh, good evening Glory-Sue", said Tracey blushing. "I just wanted to see how   
your farm looked at night. It sure is pretty."  
  
"I guess you city folks don't get to see farms much, huh?" smiled Glory-Sue.  
  
"Actually I have seen lots of farms on my Pokemon watching journey", said Tracey.   
"But none as pretty as you, I mean, your farm."  
  
Glory-Sue just silently blushed and then saw a sketchbook behind Tracey. She   
yanked it away from him while Tracey went, "HEY!"  
  
"Why these are downright pretty!" smiled Glory-Sue as she looked through Tracey's   
latest sketches. They were drawings of Glory-Sue's farm. There were sketches of   
Flaaffy and the Mareep, the Farfetch'd guarding the cabbage patch, and the   
apricorn orchards. "You've got a lot of talent Tracey", smiled Glory-Sue. "I'm   
glad I met you today."  
  
"Thank you ma'am", said Tracey while blushing. "I'm really glad I met you too."   
He then saw Glory-Sue turn to the last page and he started to get nervous. To   
her surprise, the final drawing was a picture of Glory-Sue wearing a fancy dress   
like the ones those southern ladies wore on Gone with the Wind.  
  
"Uh, I hope you like it", said Tracey turning an ultra red. "Because you can have   
it."  
  
"I do! Thank you!" smiled Glory-Sue with stars in her eyes as she leaned over   
and kissed Tracey on the cheek. Then the two of them sat silently in the   
moonlight and then they kissed. She then saw the green apricorn in Tracey's hand   
and looked at the green shirt he was wearing. "Do you like the color green?" she   
asked.  
  
"Yes I do", smiled Tracey. "How did you know?" Glory-Sue just giggled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the farm, all of the Mareep were grazing near a wheat field.   
Little did they know was that they were being stalked by three evil minds. "Just   
look at those little swabs!" said Meowth.  
  
"I believe they're called Mareep", said James. "I've heard they have powerful   
electric attacks."  
  
"This is perfect!" said Jessie evily. "We must capture all of them! Those wooly   
wonders will be a great use to us!"  
  
"But Jessie", whined James. "I hate wearing wool! It makes me itch!"  
  
"We're not gonna wear them you twit!" scolded Jessie. "We're gonna use them as a   
mighty electric army! So no one will be able to stop us! Not even Ketchum's   
pint sized Pikachu!"  
  
"Yeah!" sneered Meowth. "I can't wait to see that twerp's face when he finds out   
we have a whole electric army while he only has one pipsqueak Pikachu!"  
  
"Well then let's catch them all!" said Jessie as she and the others took out a   
bunch of empty Pokeballs.  
  
"Wait!" said James. "We may not have enough balls to catch all those Mareep.   
We'd better count them to see if we have the right amount."  
  
"Good idea", said Jessie as she, James, and Meowth started counting all the   
Mareep that were scattered everywhere on the grass.  
  
"1, 2, 3, yawn!" said James as he started getting sleepy.  
  
"Hey stay awake", said Meowth. "This was your idea to count them! Let's see 1,   
2, 3, 4, yawn!, 5, 6..."  
  
"14, 15, yawn!, Oh drat. I lost count! Yawn!" said Jessie as she suddenly   
plopped down and fell asleep. Pretty soon all the Rockets fell asleep from   
counting all those Mareep. (Now who didn't see that coming?!^_^) And they slept   
hiding in the wheat field while the Mareep remained safe in the grass.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was dawn and Farfetch'd flew on top of the barn quacking out. "FETCH'D-A-FAR-  
FAR-FAR!" Which was his signal to wake everyone up on the farm.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, everyone was gathered around two long wheat fields. "All right Cameron",   
said Glory-Sue, "We're gonna be havin' 3 farmin' contests and the best 2 out of 3   
will be the winner. Are you sure you can handle me city boy?"  
  
"Bring it on!" said Cameron with determination.  
  
"Yes, go Glory-Sue!" said Tracey.  
  
"Tracey, we're supposed to be rooting for Came-chan", said Reiko sternly.  
  
"Hey, you root for your love and I'll root for mine", smiled Tracey. "OOPS!" He   
said as he covered his mouth.  
  
"I knew it!" smiled Misty. "Tracey and Glory-Sue sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S..."  
  
"Kiss?" interrupted Ash. "Okay!" and he kissed Misty that got her to stop   
teasing Tracey.  
  
"Thanks Ash!" said Tracey while wiping the sweat off his headband.  
  
"The first event will be a wheat cuttin' race", said Glory-Sue. "Whoever's   
Pokemon clears away their field first will be the winner! Farfetch'd, I choose   
you!"   
  
"Fetch'd, Far, Far!" said Farfetch'd as it flew in front of the wheat while   
twirling its leek around like a ninja's sword.  
  
"Then I'll choose my champion cutter VP!" smiled Cameron as he released his   
Vileplume. "Vile!" it said.  
  
"On yer mark", said Cletus, "Get set, uh, well, uh. Quick Lumpy, what's that two   
letter word that I have a gosh-awful time rememberin'?"  
  
"I think it's proceed!" said Lumpy.  
  
"That's right", smiled Cletus. "You know, proceed is awfully long for a two   
letter word. PROCEED!"  
  
Glory-Sue just sighed and told Farfetch'd. "Use your fury cutter now!" "FAR!"   
said Farfetch'd as it started to charge into its field slashing away at all the   
wheat.  
  
"Quick VP, you can beat them with that cool cut attack of yours!" commanded   
Cameron. "VILE!" said VP as it spun around clearing away the same amount of   
wheat Farfetch'd was.   
  
The two Pokemon were now neck and neck chopping away at the wheat until they   
heard a loud. "AAAAAAAH!" The surprised Pokemon stopped as three figures leapt   
out of the field while rubbing their bottoms.  
  
"My new Rocket designer pants, ruined!" whined James as everyone saw the rip on   
his bottom exposing his Koffing covered shorts.  
  
"You think that's bad, they've ruined the only fur I got!" whined Meowth as they   
saw his bottom that was no longer furry.  
  
"At least none of my beautiful clothes were ruined", smiled Jessie. "It looks   
like I'm the lucky one today!"  
  
"But your hair!" said James.  
  
"My hair?!" gasped Jessie as she discovered that it had been cut off giving her   
a boy's haircut. "AUUURGGH!" screamed Jessie. "Whoever owns this backwoods farm   
is gonna pay for this!"  
  
"I do!" said Glory-Sue sternly. "And just what are you revenuers doin' on my   
farm?!"  
  
"Look out", said Cameron. "Those guys are Team Rocket! They're big trouble for   
all of us!"  
  
"You got that right twerp and you're gonna get trouble!" said James.  
  
"And for ruining my hair, you're in for more than double!" growled Jessie. Then   
they started saying their motto while Meowth ended with, "That's right!"  
  
"All them funny words they're sayin' are makin' my head hurt!" said Cletus.  
  
"I bet they're cotton pickin' Mareep rustlers!" said Lumpy.  
  
"Let's break out the tar and feathers", said Cletus. "No, make that the syrup   
and coconut cream!"  
  
"Oh no!" growled Jessie. "You bumpkins have messed with my beauty enough! Go   
Arbok!" and she released her cobra.  
  
"Go Girafarig!" said James but Girafarig's tail just chomped on James's head   
while Girafarig's head tried to pull James free as usual.  
  
"City folks sure are the strangest people", said Glory-Sue.  
  
"Arbok, use your glare attack!" shouted Jessie. Just as Cletus and Lumpy were   
about to approach them, Arbok had used its glare attack paralyzing the two big   
guys.  
  
"No one does that to my baby brothers!" shouted Glory-Sue. "Farfetch'd, slash up   
that snake!"  
  
"FAR!" said Farfetch'd as it zipped around Arbok slashing up every inch of its   
long scaly body. Arbok tried to fight back but Farfetch'd was too quick to even   
strike.  
  
"Quick Girafarig, come to the aid of your fellow Pokemon!" said James who was   
now free from that hungry tail. "Use your psybeam attack!" "GIRAF!" said the head   
as it fired a psychic beam from its horns hitting Farfetch'd completely knocking   
it out.  
  
"Farfetch'd!" cried Glory-Sue.  
  
"Now that we've taken out your little duckie!" laughed Meowth. "It's time we take   
over your little barnyard. Right guys?"  
  
"AAARBBBOOOK!" "GIRAF!", "FARIG!" said Arbok and Girafarig as they were about   
to do some serious attacking until a cloud of blue pollen covered them putting   
both Pokemon to sleep.  
  
"Nice job VP", smiled Cameron congratulating his Vileplume for using its trusty   
sleep powder.  
  
"Thanks Cameron", smiled Glory-Sue. "Now I'll take it for here. Flaaffy! Millie!   
It's stampeding time!" she yelled in her loudest hillbilly voice. Suddenly, the   
ground started to shake and a huge dust cloud started to form over the horizon.  
  
"Do you think we should start running?" asked James nervously.  
  
"What do you think?!" shouted Jessie as she recalled her Arbok while James did   
the same for his Girafarig. But before they could get away, Flaaffy and Miltank   
had rushed in and headbutted Jessie and James sending them blasting off once   
again.  
  
"Looks like they missed me!" laughed Meowth who was hiding behind a stump. He   
was about to walk off proud and unharmed until he got headbutted by Elekid   
sending him blasting off again too.  
  
"Hey Elekid", smiled Cameron as he picked him up. "You now know headbutt?"  
  
"Briii!" smiled Elekid for it was Flaaffy who taught him how to use it.  
  
"Farfetch'd, are you okay?" asked Glory-Sue who picked up her duck that was   
missing a few feathers. "Far!" it said in a weak quack while smiling and making   
a thumb's up.  
  
"Well Cameron, since my Farfetch'd is unable to continue cuttin'", said Glory-Sue.   
"This means your Vileplume wins this round by default."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron. "But I'm sorry about your Farfetch'd though."  
  
"That's all right", smiled Glory-Sue. "It has had worser days. But I'm afraid   
your Pokemon aren't gonna have it so easy in the next two events!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next, everyone was gathered around a picnic table piled with about 100 pies. "The   
next event will be a pie eatin' contest", said Glory-Sue. "Whoever's Pokemon   
cannot eat anymore of my prized apricorn pies loses."  
  
"I bet the only Pokemon that could win this contest is a Snorlax", said Ash.  
  
"Probably", smiled Glory-Sue. "But I've got the next best thing. Oh Millie!" And   
in stormed Miltank making out a determined and hungry, "MOOOO!"  
  
"Uh, oh", thought Cameron. "I've heard that cows have four stomachs! Which of   
my Pokemon can I use for this match? Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew, shrew!" said Sandy shaking his head no for he even though he loved   
apricorns, he knew his tiny Sandshrew stomach couldn't possibly digest 100 pies.  
  
"How about your Slowking?" suggested Reiko. "He's very big and I have seen him   
eat a lot at mealtimes. Like the black hole that swallows stars, rocket ships,   
and even planets, Slowie might be perfect for this event."  
  
"Yes, that might work", smiled Cameron as he released his Slowking. "Slowie",   
said Cameron. "How would you like to eat as many pies as you can?"  
  
"Slow!" smiled Slowie as he slowly approached the table and eyed those delicious   
looking pies.  
  
Soon the contest began. Both Slowie and Miltank were chewing, chomping, and even   
swallowing whole every pie they could get their hands and hooves on while their   
trainers were cheering them on. Miltank was having an easier time for she always   
had milk with her to wash it all down.  
  
"How are you doing Slowie?" asked Cameron. "SLOW!" said Slowie as he started to   
now eat slower. "That's good Slowie", smiled Cameron. "This isn't a race so you   
don't have to hurry. Just keep going until Miltank can't eat another bite."   
"Slow!" said Slowie as he slowly licked the blue apricorn filling from his lips   
and reached for another pie.  
  
An hour passed and there were only about 18 pies left. Both Slowie and Miltank   
had stopped eating and they were lying on the ground moaning in pain. Slowie   
only had a half-a-pie in his hands. "Come on Slowie", said Cameron. "Miltank   
looks like she can't eat anymore. Just finish off that pie you got there and   
you'll win!" "Slow!" moaned Slowie as he managed to put the pie into his mouth.  
  
Miltank was on the ground with her utter sticking up in the air mooing in pain.   
"Don't give up now Millie!" pleaded Glory-Sue. "Remember, you've got your heal   
bell!"  
  
"Moo!" moaned Miltank as she started ringing the bell around her neck. Suddenly   
Miltank got back on her hind feet feeling better again. And she started   
gathering up the remaining pies gobbling them really quickly like she never had a   
stomach-ache.  
  
"Quick Slowie!" pleaded Cameron. "I know you're really full, but you've gotta eat   
more pies!" But Slowie just sadly looked at Cameron and said. "I'm full!" and he   
passed out. "Poor Slowie", cried Cameron as he started rubbing his Slowking's  
stomach. "Wait a minute?" he gasped. "Did you just say two English words?"  
  
"Slowking, is totally tuckered out!" said Lumpy. "Glory-Sue and Millie are the   
winners!"  
  
"YAHOO!" hollered Glory-Sue in a voice so loud that it could crack glass.   
"MOOOOO!" hollered Miltank as she danced around while ringing her bell.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The final event was about to begin. We now find everyone gathered around two   
tractors that had a power meter and jumper cables attached to each one. "The last   
event will be the great tie-breaker", said Glory-Sue. "And this will require   
electric Pokemon. Whoever's Pokemon charges up their tractor first will be final   
winner. Oh, Flaaffy!"  
  
"FLAAA!" said Flaaffy as he galloped up to Glory-Sue. She connected the jumper   
cables to Flaaffy's horns and connected the other ends to her tractor.  
  
"Electric?!" gasped Cameron. "Oh dear. The only electric Pokemon I have is   
Elekid. And he can only produce tiny sparks!"  
  
"You can borrow Pikachu if you'd like", said Ash. "What do you say Pikachu?"   
"Pika, Pi!" smiled Pikachu happy to give a friend of Ash's a helping paw.  
  
"Thanks Ash", smiled Cameron. "And thank you too Pikachu!" But just as Pikachu   
was about to approach the cables, Elekid had popped out from his ball on   
Cameron's Pokebelt. "Brii!" cried Elekid as he zipped past Pikachu and connected   
the cables to his pointy-head.  
  
"Sorry Elekid", said Cameron surprised. "But Pikachu has agreed to be the last   
Pokemon competing for me. But maybe next time though."  
  
"BRIIIII!" cried Elekid as he got down on his knees and cried sparkling tears   
begging Cameron to let him do this for his master. "I'm sorry Elekid", said   
Cameron. "It's not that I think you're a bad Pokemon, you're kind of a   
beginner. I just want you to get more experience first before you..."  
  
"Pika, Pi, Pika, Pi, Pikachu", Pikachu interrupted Cameron. "What are you saying   
Pikachu?" he asked.  
  
"Pikachu thinks you should give Elekid a chance", said Ash. "After all, he is   
your Pokemon and he wants to try his hardest for you. That's what all Pokemon   
want to do for their masters."  
  
"Do you really want to compete for me really badly?" Cameron asked Elekid. "Bri!"   
said Elekid while jumping up and down. "Okay Kiddo", said Cameron. "I'll do it   
for you."  
  
"Okay, can we please start sometime this year?" asked Glory-Sue who was tapping   
her bare foot getting a little impatient.  
  
"Yes", said Cameron. "Elekid and I are ready."  
  
"Bri!" said Elekid wishing Flaaffy luck. "FLAAAA!" baaed Flaaffy wishing his   
opponent luck too.  
  
"GO!" said Glory-Sue and the two electric Pokemon charged themselves up. Flaaffy,   
being a more stronger and experienced Pokemon, was easily sending large amounts   
of power through his cables and into his tractor. But Elekid, who had very little   
electricity stored in his young body, could only send tiny sparks through his   
cables.   
  
Everyone looked at the meters on each tractor. Flaaffy's meter was getting   
higher and higher almost reaching the top, while Elekid's was still on the bottom.   
"Poor Elekid", thought Cameron. "This loss could be really traumatizing for such   
a young Pokemon!"  
  
As Elekid tried his best to send all the power he had, he noticed something small   
and fluffy on the ground. "Bri?" said Elekid as he picked it up. It turned out   
to be a piece of Flaaffy's wool that had fallen off. It was all bright and   
staticky. Suddenly, Elekid felt a sudden jolt from the wool and gotten a serious   
power surge. He sent the power soaring through the cables and into the tractor.   
The meter exploded and the tractor was making loud motor sounds just waiting to   
tear up a field. Everyone stepped back, including Flaaffy who had quickly   
unhooked himself. Glory-Sue slowly approached the revved up tractor.  
  
"Why this is down right amazin'!!" said Glory-Sue. "This tractor has enough juice   
to plow the entire country of Ryooku! Your Elekid is somethin' else Cameron!"  
  
"You got that right!" smiled Cameron as he proudly picked up his Elekid, but then   
got totally shocked causing him to fall down. "Bri?" said Elekid realizing he was   
still holding the wool. He threw it back to Flaaffy and said a happy, "Bri, Bri!"   
which meant, "Thank you!" "Flaa, Flaaffy!" said Flaaffy saying the same thing   
as he stuffed the wool back into his fleece.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" complained Cletus.  
  
"Yeah!" growled Lumpy. "That electric kid used some of Flaaffy's wool to charge   
himself up! He cheated!"  
  
"Oh yes, that's right", said Cameron as he got up and hung his head down.  
  
"Not really", said Glory-Sue as she took out a Ryooku League rulebook. "There's   
nothin' in the league rules that forbids this kind of thing. So that means   
Elekid and Cameron are the winners!"  
  
"But, but..." stuttered Cletus and Lumpy.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to read the rules yourselves?" smiled Glory-Sue as she showed   
them the book. The two brothers got scared when they saw all those pages with   
lots of words and no pictures.   
  
"All right, the kid wins!" they said nervously as they ran away in terror.  
  
"Gets 'em every time!" smiled Glory-Sue while winking.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone was gathered near the barn while Glory-Sue approached Cameron. "For   
helpin' out with the chores, winnin' two out of three events, and for givin' one   
of our tractors a very long life span", she said proudly. "I hear by present you   
with this Harvest Badge. Congratulations Cameron." And she handed Cameron a   
badge that was in the shape of a haystack.  
  
"Thank you ma'am", smiled Cameron as he took the badge and showed his friends.   
"Look everyone!" he said happily. "I won a Harvest Badge!" Everyone clapped while   
Reiko gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hey Glory-Sue!" called out Paw as he slowly walked out of the barn holding a bag.   
"I got those special Pokeballs you requested. I stayed up the entire night makin'   
them. And I got the bags under my eyes to prove it. Wanna see everyone?" and   
he was about to pull back his crusty bloodshot eyes while Misty just wanted to   
turn away and throw up.  
  
"No Paw", said Glory-Sue as she took the bag from him. "These'll do just fine.   
Thank you." And she sent Paw back into the barn and approached our heroes.  
  
"If a Pokemon trainer ever does beat me", said Glory-Sue. "Not only do I give 'em   
a badge, I also give 'em and their travelin' friends each an apricorn made   
Pokeball. Cameron, since you were the winner, you get to reach into the bag and   
take two. Cameron smiled as he closed his eyes and placed both hands into the   
bag. He pulled out two Pokeballs.  
  
"Well what do you know?", smiled Glory-Sue. "You just got yourself a Fast Ball   
and a Level Ball!"  
  
"Cool!" smiled Cameron as he gazed at the Pokeballs that looked different from   
normal Pokeballs. "I wonder which Pokemon I'll catch with these?"  
  
"Tracey, this ball is just for you since I remember last night you said you liked   
green things", smiled Glory-Sue as she handed him a green Pokeball.   
  
"Thank you", smiled Tracey. "It is a pretty green. What kind of Pokeball is it?"  
  
"It's a Friend Ball", smiled Glory-Sue. "The Pokemon you catch with this ball   
will automatically become your friend. And you are truly wonderful at making   
friends!" and she winked at him while Tracey silently blushed. Then she   
approached Ash, Misty, and Reiko.  
  
"Okay, now each of you reach into this bag and take a Pokeball for yourselves",   
said Glory-Sue as she opened the bag and they all reached in to get a ball.   
Misty had pulled out a beautiful blue ball. "Well what do you know Misty", smiled   
Glory-Sue. "You just pulled out a Lure Ball."  
  
"You mean the one that can catch any kind of water Pokemon?" squealed Misty with   
delight. "YAY! I hit the jackpot!"  
  
"You deserve it Mist", smiled Ash. "And I got me some kind of black Pokeball."  
  
"That there's no ordinary black Pokeball", smiled Glory-Sue. "That there's a   
Heavy Ball. You'll be able to use it to catch a really heavy Pokemon like a   
Golem or a Snorlax."  
  
"Wow!" smiled Ash. "Thank you."  
  
"What kind of Pokeball did you get Reiko?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I got this pretty pink Pokeball", smiled Reiko as she gazed at its beautiful   
bright pink color. "Like the Staryu that has a jewel with the seven-colors of the   
rainbow, this is truly a wondrous sight."  
  
"I'm glad you like it Reiko", smiled Glory-Sue. "Cuz' that there's a Love Ball.   
If the Pokemon you want to catch suddenly falls in love, you'll be able to catch   
it easily with that ball."  
  
"Really?" smiled Reiko.  
  
"Wow Reiko", smiled Cameron. "You will be like Cupid who uses the power of love   
to capture people's hearts and take control of them. Like you did with mine!"  
  
"Came-chan!" sighed Reiko as she was about to go over and hug him until Growlithe   
growled her back once again. "Maybe I should get you to fall in love so I can   
lock you in this ball!" groaned Reiko as she stared annoyingly at the sneering   
Growlithe.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon it was time for our heroes to continue their journey. "Wait Tracey", said   
Glory-Sue, "I want to give you one last present." And she handed him a delicious   
smelling pie. "Wow, you baked an apricorn pie for me?" he asked while smiling.   
"And is it..."  
  
"Yes, it's green apricorn pie", smiled Glory-Sue.  
  
"Eeeyeew!" whispered Misty at the thought of eating green food.  
  
"And look", smiled Tracey. "There's someone's phone number carved on top of the   
crust!"  
  
"Yep", smiled Glory-Sue. "Please call me sometime!" Tracey blushed as he looked   
up at his smiling southern belle and then gave her a passionate kiss while   
everyone smiled.  
  
Then our heroes left the farm waving goodbye to Paw, Cletus, Lumpy, and a heart   
covered Glory-Sue. "So my only daughter has finally found true love", smiled Paw.   
"It looks like we might be havin' a shotgun weddin' pretty soon."  
  
"Can we do it without the shotgun Paw?" asked Glory-Sue.  
  
"Okay, we'll make it a spitball weddin'" smiled Paw. Glory-Sue just shook her   
head, sighed, and continued waving goodbye to the new friends and boyfriend she   
just made.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Impounded

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 11  
  
Impounded  
  
After winning a Harvest Badge from the Garlic Acres gym leader, Cameron and his   
friends have entered the town of St. Curry. It was now nighttime and our heroes   
were sleeping away in beds at the Pokemon center while all of their Pokemon were   
sleeping on nice comfortable mattresses right next to them.  
  
Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for two little baby Pokemon. "Hey   
Togepi", said Elekid. "Are you sleepy?"  
  
"Nope!" smiled Togepi. "I want ice cream!" and he started wiggling his hands   
around until a huge ice cream sundae appeared right between them.  
  
"Yay!" whispered Elekid as he eyed the delicious looking ice cream covered with   
rich chocolate, caramel, butterscotch, almonds, and every kind of sugary coating   
you could think of. Both babies dove right in chomping away while ice cream   
bits started flying everywhere. Some of it landed right on the sleeping   
Cameron's face. He licked it off, smiled, and moaned happily in his sleep.   
  
More of the ice cream splattered on the rest of the Pokemon who just licked it   
off and went right to sleep as well. Except for Tracey's Marill. She just   
rubbed her eyes awake. "What's going on?" she asked in her Marill language.   
  
"WHOOPEE! YAHOO!" called out two cute little voices. Marill saw Togepi and   
Elekid running around the room flapping their arms around like mad as a result   
from all that sugar they just ate. They were bouncing around the room like two   
rubber balls. Then Elekid jumped on Togepi and started to roll him around.  
  
"Children, please stop this!" pleaded Marill. "It's bedtime. Little ones like   
yourselves need rest!"  
  
"Aw, mind your own Beedrillswax grandma!" laughed Elekid in a smug hyper voice.  
  
"You will stop this at once!" scolded Marill as she grabbed hold of Elekid's arm.   
But Elekid gave her a small thundershock causing her to fall and let go.  
  
"Never mess with a kid's fun", smiled Elekid.  
  
"Hey Kid!" laughed Togepi as he started bouncing up and down on an open   
windowsill. "Betcha' can't do this!"  
  
"Betcha' I can!" said Elekid as he leapt up onto the sill with Togepi and they   
started dancing around like they were on a tightrope.   
  
"Get down from there!" cried Marill. "You'll hurt yourselves!"  
  
"We're just babies", laughed Elekid. "We're too cute to get hur, hur, hur..   
AAAAAH!" shouted Elekid as he and Togepi fell off the sill.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Marill as she leapt up onto the sill and looked down. She was   
relieved that the babies had landed safely in a trashcan.  
  
"Oh thank Heaven!" sighed Marill. "I hope falling into smelly trash has taught   
you two a lesson!"  
  
"It has!" smiled Elekid. "We like being smelly!"  
  
"We're sorry Aunt Marill", said Togepi. "We won't do it again."  
  
"I hope not", said Marill. "Now give me your hands so I can pull you up."   
Togepi and Elekid leaned to the side of the can to reach Marill. But the can   
suddenly tipped over and it started rolling down the hill the Pokemon center   
was on and it was heading for the town taking the two babies with it.  
  
"NOOOOO!" cried Marill as she quickly jumped back into the center and tried to   
wake up the two nearest Pokemon. "Pikachu, Sandy! Please wake up!", pleaded   
Marill. "It's an emergency!"  
  
"I'll get up later Mom!" yawned Sandy as he curled up into a ball and continued   
snoring.  
  
"Yeah, the same here", yawned Pikachu as he snored while producing little sparks   
from his mouth.  
  
"I really hate to do this", said Marill and she squirted a little water at both   
the sleeping Pokemon.  
  
"Hey, stop that!!!" cried Sandy as he uncurled his damp self and quickly reached   
for his blanket and started wiping himself dry. "Why did you squirt me with my   
sworn enemy?!!!"  
  
"Sorry Sandy", said Marill nervously. "But we've got trouble!"  
  
"Not Team Rocket trouble?!" gasped Pikachu.  
  
"If only that were", sighed Marill. "Togepi and Elekid were fooling around and   
now they're gone!"  
  
"Not little Elekid?!" gasped Sandy.  
  
"And poor little Togepi?!" cried Pikachu. "What happened Marill?" Marill calmly,   
but nervously, explained the situation to Pikachu and Sandy while Growlithe   
suddenly approached them.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked the dog. "Shouldn't you three be sleeping?"  
  
"It's Togepi and Elekid!" cried Pikachu. "They've gone out there in that town!"  
  
"But isn't it past curfew?" asked Growlithe. "Kids should be sleeping right now."  
  
"You should tell them that!" said Sandy. "We have to wake up our masters and   
tell them about their missing babies!"  
  
"I'm afraid that there's no time", said Pikachu. "Do you know how long it would   
take sleepy humans to get out of bed and get dressed? The four of us should go   
out there and retrieve them ourselves. We're already awake and we don't wear   
those bothersome things called clothes."  
  
"I agree", said Sandy. "That way we can get them back here without waking up   
our masters and worrying them to death. Cameron needs all the rest he can get   
so he can be ready to travel."  
  
"Where do we start looking?" asked Marill. "They could've rolled to anywhere!"  
  
"Don't worry", said Sandy as he started sniffing out the window. "My nose knows   
where they've gone!"  
  
"Growlithe, can you come with us?" asked Pikachu. "You can help Sandy find them   
with your nose too!"  
  
"That's right", said Sandy. "And everyone knows that four nostrils are better   
than two."  
  
"Gee, I don't know", said Growlithe as he looked over at the sleeping Reiko.   
"Officer Jenny has given me strict orders to keep an eye on Reiko."  
  
"But I believe Reiko's really reformed", said Sandy. "And hopefully we'll all be   
back here by morning before our masters wake up."  
  
"Please help us!" pleaded Marill with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well", said Growlithe. "As a police Pokemon, it is my duty to protect all   
citizens, especially the youngest ones. All right. I'll help you. Just as long   
as you all get me back to Reiko before she wakes up."  
  
"Thank you Growlithe", said Pikachu.  
  
"All in the line of duty", said Growlithe as he quietly leapt out the window   
along with Pikachu, Sandy, and Marill. Growlithe and Sandy led the way sniffing   
the ground while the other two Pokemon followed after them.  
  
Soon they had entered the center of the town. "Hey, look at this", said Pikachu   
as he pointed to a signpost. It said. 'All Pokemon in St. Curry must be wearing   
tags and licenses at all times or else they'll be locked up in the Poke-pound.'  
  
"What does it say?" asked Marill.  
  
"I don't know", said Pikachu. "I don't really know how to read human words yet.   
Do any of you?"  
  
"I know the words, corn chips", smiled Sandy for he just loved finding bags that   
had those two special words on them.  
  
"I think I've found them", said Growlithe as he aimed his nose into a dark alley.   
"Come on guys", and they all followed Growlithe into the alley where it was   
completely dark.  
  
"We could use a little light", said Pikachu as he used his flash power to light   
up the alley. There they found a toppled over trashcan.   
  
"That's the can Togepi and Elekid went rolling off in!" said Marill.  
  
"But where are they?" asked Sandy.  
  
"Be quiet for a minute", said Marill as she adjusted her big ears. She heard   
some cute little moaning coming from inside the can. "Yes, they're inside!" said   
Marill. "And it sounds like they aren't doing so good."  
  
"Togepi, Elekid, are you in there?" asked Pikachu as he peeked inside. Sure   
enough, there were the two baby Pokemon stumbling out from the can feeling   
dizzy and sick from all that rolling around. They fell into the arms of Pikachu   
and Sandy.  
  
"Uncle Pikachu, I don't feel so good", moaned Togepi. Pikachu saw the chocolate   
sauce all over Togepi's mouth.   
  
"No wonder", Pikachu scolded. "It came from eating sweets and then rolling down   
the hill like that! Have you been metronoming up ice cream while we were all   
asleep?!"  
  
"Well, uh," stuttered Togepi.  
  
"Hey Togepi", moaned Elekid. "Next time, how about making ice cream without   
caramel sauce okay? It sticks to my tummy!"  
  
"Tattletale!" groaned Togepi.  
  
"Well I hope you two little rascals have learned your lesson!" said Marill   
sternly. "Let this sickness be a reminder!"  
  
"Let's just get you both back to the Pokemon center before our masters wake up",   
said Sandy as he picked up Elekid while Pikachu picked up Togepi and put him   
on Growlithe's back.   
  
Soon all six Pokemon left the alley and were on their way back to the Pokemon   
center until a huge net plopped right down on all of them scooping them up.   
They were all staring at a creepy looking man wearing a white dogcatcher's hat   
and uniform with a huge nametag that read, MILTON. "Hey now! This is a mighty   
fine catch!" said the dogcatcher as he counted all the Pokemon he caught in his   
net. Then he opened the doors to a huge brown truck, tossed them all in and   
closed the doors.  
  
"Six stray Pokemon all at once!" smiled Milton as he started up the engine and   
drove off. "I wonder how long it'll take for them to get masters? Hopefully   
never, HEH HEH HEH!"  
  
Inside the back of the truck, all the Pokemon were trying everything they could   
to break free. Sandy tried slashing the doors, but they were too strong.   
Pikachu tried a thunderbolt, but it was shock-proof. Even Growlithe's   
flamethrower couldn't do any damage to give them any freedom.  
  
"It's no use", moaned Marill. "This cruel human has made this truck attack proof!"  
  
"What is he gonna do with us?" asked Sandy.  
  
"No doubt, he's gonna take us to a Poke-pound", said Growlithe sadly.  
  
"Poke-pound?" asked Pikachu. "What's that?"  
  
"I remember Officer Jenny telling about that place one time", said Growlithe.   
"In some towns, if any Pokemon isn't wearing a collared license, they get caught   
by a human called the Pokemon catcher and get locked up in a place called the   
Poke-pound! And they stay there until their masters come for them or if they   
get new masters."  
  
"What happens if they never get a new master?" asked Marill.  
  
"I'd rather not say!" said Growlithe with a grim face.  
  
"But I don't wanna new master!" cried Togepi. "I want my Mommy!"  
  
"Me too!" cried Elekid, "I want Daddy-Cameron!" and both babies started to cry.  
  
"Hey, everything'll be all right", said Pikachu as he hugged the sad Togepi.  
  
"Yeah, we'll find someway out of this mess", smiled Sandy as he hugged Elekid   
while his tears were plopping on Sandy's unwaterproof skin making him flinch a   
little. "Just keep you fuzzy little chin up."  
  
"Will you jerks keep it down?!" growled a familiar voice. "I'm trying to get   
some shut-eye over here. And I can only do that with one eye!" They all turned   
around and saw a single eye peeking out from a dark corner of the truck. It   
came closer and they found out who it belonged to.  
  
"Meowth?!" gasped Pikachu as they looked in shock as their arch enemy approached   
them with a sour look on his face.  
  
"Oh great!" growled the eye-patched cat. "It's bad enough I'm going to the big   
house, but I'm also getting sent there with a bunch of sickening goody-goods!   
What'd I ever do to deserve this?!"  
  
"One, you work for evil humans known as Team Rocket!" scolded Pikachu.  
  
"Two, you imprisoned an entire innocent town for five years", growled Growlithe.  
  
"Three, you've tried to kill our beloved masters many times", sneered Sandy.  
  
"All right! All right!", shouted Meowth. "So maybe I do deserve to be locked   
up! Just not with the likes of you!"  
  
"What was that you were saying?!" growled Growlithe as he backed Meowth into a   
corner while showing off his sharp teeth.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" said Meowth nervously smiling. "My, what sharp teeth you got   
grandma!"  
  
"What happened to Jessie and James?" asked Sandy. "Why aren't you with them?"  
  
"We were all relaxing in our hideout watching some TV when a Golden Fried   
Goldeen commercial came on. Good ol' Jessie started to have a craving for the   
stuff and said she'd get it at any cost. Even if it meant sending one of us to   
the nearest GFG stand. Since the genius James got his head stuck from curiously   
looking into an empty tea kettle, I was the one that got thrown out by Jess so I   
could bring her highness back some fish. By the time I finally got to the stand   
and got a whiff of that heavenly fish aroma. Who should appear but that jerk of   
a human with his nasty net! And that's how I got here!"  
  
"What a sad story!" said Marill.  
  
"Aw, you're concerned that I got caught!" said Meowth smiling.  
  
"No, I'm just sad you never got to get any of that fish", said Marill. Meowth   
just hung his head down in grief.  
  
"I gotta get out of here!" screamed Meowth as he clung onto the bars where   
Milton was on the other side driving. "Hey you unshaven misfit!" he shouted.   
"I happen to be the official pet of Team Rocket. If you don't let me out of   
here right now, they'll come looking for me and when they do, you'll be in for   
a heck of trouble!"  
  
"Team Rocket?" asked Milton. "Sounds like the name of some lame soda company!"  
  
"Oh, you're in for it now badmouthing Team Rocket like that!" growled Meowth as   
he tried to claw the back of Milton's head but couldn't get past the bars.  
  
"Pipe down kitty or I'll give you some yarn to keep you quiet", grumbled Milton.   
"Tied around that big Meowth of yours!"  
  
"Doesn't it even shock you that a Meowth is actually talking to you?" grumbled   
Meowth.  
  
"Nyaaah, it's just a result from this cool stuff I've been drinking", smiled   
Milton as he showed the cat a bottle that read, XXX.  
  
"You really shouldn't be drinking that stuff while driving", said Meowth.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do furball!" scolded Milton. "I'm the superior being   
around here!" and he soon pulled his truck over to a building, drove up a ramp   
and parked on top of the roof.  
  
"Welcome to your new homes for now", laughed Milton as he pushed a button and   
a trap door opened behind the truck. The back of the truck tilted causing all   
seven Pokemon to get dumped out and into the trap door. They found themselves   
sliding down a huge slide and finally landing into a huge cell while the door   
they fell out of closed shut.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Pikachu as he helped up a nervous Togepi.  
  
"I believe this is the feared Poke-pound", said Growlithe quietly remembering   
the stories that Jenny had told him about.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" asked Sandy as he was cuddling a scared Elekid.  
  
"Maybe our masters will start looking for us", said Marill. "And they might come   
by here."  
  
"Well I'll bet Jessie and James will come for me first before any of your twerps   
come!" scoffed Meowth.  
  
"And what makes you think they'll come for you?" asked Sandy. "Seeing how   
they mistreat you all the time!"  
  
"You're right!" said Meowth while falling into a cartoon pit of despair. "I bet   
Jessie and James are out there chowing down at a GFG stand since I'm not back   
yet! How could things get possibly worse for me?!" Just then, something had   
bitten his tail.  
  
"YEOWWW! GET IT OFF!" GET IT OFF!" cried Meowth as he ran around in circles   
with something pink and furry gnawing at his tail. Growlithe managed to jump on   
the creature pulling it off Meowth while he started rubbing his poor tooth-marked   
tail.  
  
Everyone looked at the creature. It was a small pink bulldog wearing a pink   
dress with blue dots and it had two red ribbons in its hair. "What are you   
looking at?!" said the dog in a cute smug voice.  
  
"Just who are you and what's the big idea?!" demanded Meowth. "My tail isn't a   
licorice stick y'now!"  
  
"The name's Snubbull!" growled the dog. "And I can do anything I want in this   
joint. Including biting off the tails of cute looking Meowths." And she started   
looking lovey-eyed at Meowth.  
  
"You think I'm cute?!!" gasped Meowth while covering his face with embarrassment.   
"Even with this eye-patch?"  
  
"What eye-patch?" asked Snubbull for she was actually in love with Meowth's tail   
and she was about to chomp on it again until Pikachu jumped in her way.  
  
"Hold it Miss. Snubbull", said Pikachu. "I'm sure if we all work together, we can   
find a way out of this pound."  
  
"Who says I wanna leave Pika-puss!" sneered Snubbull.  
  
"Watch who you're calling names you little pug-nosed punk!" growled Sandy as he   
jumped in front of Snubbull.  
  
"You'd better not hurt my delicate feelings", smiled Snubbull. "Or else my big   
brother will hurt you. Right Granbull?" Out of the shadows stepped another   
bulldog. Only this one was purple and a lot bigger and meaner. It had huge   
sharp teeth and a spiked collar around its neck.  
  
"What's this I hear about someone picking on my baby sis?" asked the dog in a   
gruff voice.  
  
"It's those newbies!" cried Snubbull. "Especially, that Meowth. He won't let me   
bite his tail in a friendly matter."  
  
"Is that so, eh?" said Granbull making a scary face at Meowth forcing him to hold   
out his tail and go, "Huh, huh, Here you go Snubbull, enjoy!" while smiling.  
  
"Thank you Granbull!" smiled Snubbull as she bit Meowth's tail and he started   
running around in pain again.  
  
"You can't do that to a Meowth, even if he is a bad one!" growled Growlithe as   
he looked mean-eyed at Granbull.  
  
"And just who are you, you small-teethed version of me?" scoffed Granbull.  
  
"I'm an official police dog!" growled Growlithe. "And you had better watch   
yourself around me!"  
  
"If you're a police dog", laughed Granbull. "How come you're locked up like a   
common criminal?"  
  
"Well, uh, you see", said Growlithe blushing then hid back behind his friends.   
"Guys, please help me out."  
  
"Mr. Granbull, we mean you no harm", said Pikachu. "I'm sure if you get to know   
us, we could all become friends."  
  
"Really?" asked Granbull feeling a little touched. "In that case. Let see if you   
can handle the friendliest face I got!" and he made his biggest, scariest face   
causing all the Pokemon to back into a corner. "HA, HA, HA!" laughed Granbull.   
"I just love fresh meat!" and he walked off to the other side of the cell where   
he watched his sister still chewing on Meowth's tail while he was still running   
around screaming.  
  
Pikachu and Sandy were trying to calm down a crying Togepi and Elekid while   
Growlithe looked angrily at the Granbull. "I can't believe what a brute that   
Granbull is!" said Marill.  
  
"Would I love to rip off that scary mug of his and put it over my own!" growled   
Growlithe.  
  
"I wouldn't try that", said a ferret-like voice.   
  
"There's just no winning against Granbull", said a squeaky voice. The good   
Pokemon all turned around and found three other Pokemon looking very sad.  
  
"Hi, my name's Furret", said the ferret-like Pokemon with a long furry body.   
"I've been here for 5 days."  
  
"I'm Chikorita", said the pear-shaped Pokemon in a squeaky voice. "I've been   
here for 4 days"   
  
Suddenly, something started to lick the pollen off of the leaf on Chikorita's   
head. It was a huge beetle with a long powerful horn in the center of his face.   
"For the last time Heracross, cut it out!" cried Chikorita as she shot two vines   
from her body and whipped the bug back.  
  
"Sorry", said the drooling bug. "Me just hungry."  
  
"This here's Heracross", said Furret. "He's been here for 3 days."  
  
"And you wouldn't believe those 3 days too!" moaned Chikorita as she tried to   
wipe Heracross's drool off her leaf.  
  
"How do you all do?" said Pikachu politely. Just then, something purple was   
bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball. "Gotta get out of here! Gotta get out   
of here!" the thing kept shouting.  
  
"What's that?" asked Marill.  
  
"Oh, that's just Gligar", said Furret. "Gligar, come down here and meet our new   
friends." The figure suddenly stopped as it hovered over our Poke-friends. It   
looked like a cross between a bat and a scorpion with huge claws attached to its   
wings and a long sharp tail.  
  
"Hi everyone!" said Gligar in a really fast voice. "Sorry, can't talk now. I   
gotta get out of here!" and he started flying around bouncing off the walls   
again.  
  
"Poor thing", sighed Chikorita. "He's only been here for two days. Soon he'll   
realize that there's no escape from this place."  
  
"No escape?" gasped Sandy.  
  
"If there were", sighed Furret, "I wouldn't've spent 5 days locked up here being   
taunted by that sadistic human called Milton. And Granbull and his sister have   
been here for 7 days!"  
  
"Seven days?" asked Growlithe. "Uh oh! Those dogs'll be dead soon!"  
  
"Oh lowly loving servants!" called out Granbull. "It's time to pamper your king!"  
  
"Coming your majesty!" said Furret nervously as he, Heracross, and Gligar   
nervously approached the smirking Granbull. Chikorita was about to go to him   
too until Pikachu stopped her.  
  
"Why is that Granbull your king?" asked Pikachu. "Is he like the leader of your   
rebellion in hopes of escaping?"  
  
"Oh no!" said Chikorita nervously. "His highness doesn't want any of us trying   
to escape!"  
  
'Why, because he fears that it might get you in more trouble if you try to   
escape?" asked Pikachu.  
  
"No, because he won't have a kingdom anymore if we leave!" said Chikorita.  
  
"Sometime today leafhead!" growled Granbull in a loud bellow. "Sorry, your   
highness", cried Chikorita as she ran over to him. The others couldn't believe   
the sight they saw. This Granbull was making those poor 4 pamper him like crazy.   
Furret was curled up like a pillow while Granbull was lying on him, Chikorita   
was fanning Granbull with her leaf, Gligar was trimming Granbull's toenails with   
his claws. And Heracross was scratching Granbull's back with his horn.  
  
"Ah, nothing beats the pound life!" sighed Granbull. "Right Sis?" Snubbull was   
too busy gnawing on Meowth's tail to answer while poor Meowth just sat there   
depressed.  
  
"Hey, you can't just boss those nice Pokemon around!" shouted Sandy.  
  
"You wanna say that again right in front of my scary face?!" sneered Granbull.   
"You newbies better watch yourselves if you wanna survive in my kingdom!" And   
he made another scary face causing Sandy to back away nervously.  
  
"You won't be surviving for long", said Growlithe as he shut his eyes so he   
wouldn't get blasted by Granbull's scary face. "Because according to what my   
Officer Jenny has told me, if you're not adopted in 7 days, the Pokemon catcher   
will put you to sleep!"  
  
"Good, I could use a refreshing nap on a nice bed", smiled Granbull. "Anything   
better than lying on this lumpy Furret. I think he has dandruff!" Furret just   
sneered at what Granbull had said about him, but wouldn't dare say anything back   
to his king.  
  
"It's not that kind of sleep you fool!" growled Growlithe. "That Pokemon   
catcher's gonna..." and he started whispering something to Granbull.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?!" asked Granbull a little nervous.  
  
"As serious as I'm a fire-type", said Growlithe.  
  
"Nyaah, that's crazy", laughed Granbull. "Good ol' Milton would never do that   
to me. He's not too smart to know how to do such a thing!" Just then, Milton   
came up to the bars of their cell and aimed some kind of remote control at all   
the Pokemon. Snubbull suddenly let go of Meowth's tail.  
  
"Aaaaah! That feels so much better!" said Meowth as he tried to stand up but   
found out he couldn't. "Hey, I can't move!" he cried!  
  
"Pika, Pi!" cried Pikachu for he was paralyzed too. "Shrew! Marill! Bri! Pi!   
GROOWWL!" cried all the Pokemon for they couldn't move either. "What did you do   
to us?!" shouted Meowth.  
  
"Relax kitty!" smiled Milton evily as he used his card key to slide open the bars   
of the cell. "My trusty little remote just sends out sonic waves that has the   
power to paralyze Pokemon for just a few minutes. It's not that I don't trust   
any of you. I just have this thing about not being shocked, bitten, burnt,   
scratched, or attacked in any way while I do my duty." And he approached the   
paralyzed Granbull. "Gran?" it woofed nervously at Milton.  
  
"Sorry boy", said Milton as he attached a leash to Granbull's collar. "It's been   
a whole week and no one's come to claim or adopt you. And I don't blame them   
too with a face like yours! Come on, it's nap time for you!" and he started   
dragging along the stiffened Granbull.  
  
"SNUB! SNUBBULL! SNUB!" yapped Snubbull telling him to let go of her brother.   
"Aw, the little puppy wants to be a big shot!" laughed Milton as he started   
shaking his huge butt in front of Snubbull's face. "I bet you'd love to bite this   
bottom right now, huh?" laughed Milton for he knew Snubbull couldn't since she   
was paralyzed. "HA HA HA HA!" laughed Milton as he shut the cell door and   
dragged Granbull into another room. "My brother!" cried Snubbull with tears in   
her eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The paralysis had worn off and the Pokemon could move again. Snubbull was   
holding onto the cell bars staring at the door Milton had dragged Granbull into.   
"Granbull will wake up from his sleep, won't he?" she asked Growlithe with puppy-  
dog eyes.  
  
"I wish I could say it was so kid", said Growlithe sadly. Snubbull was about to   
cry until Meowth approached her.  
  
"Look kiddo", said Meowth. "I may be an evil Pokemon, but I hate it when those   
miserable human-things try to hurt other Pokemon. So if it'll make you feel   
better, you can bite my tail." And he nervously extended his sore tail to   
Snubbull.  
  
"No thanks", said Snubbull. "Maybe later", and she continued staring at the door   
while Meowth sighed a breath of relief and hugged his precious tail.  
  
Soon, Milton came out of the room smiling wickedly. He approached the cell and   
started waving something in front of the Pokemon. It was Granbull's collar. "It   
looks like you guys have more cell space tonight!" he laughed mean spiritedly.   
A heartbroken Snubbull started barking at the nasty man like crazy. "Hey, take   
it easy pink pup", laughed Milton. "In about a few hours, you'll be joining your   
little friend in dreamland forever and ever! HA HA HA HA! But first, I could   
use some sleep myself. Good night my beloved children!" and he walked off while   
taking a drink of his bottle.  
  
Snubbull was crying her heart out while Chikorita patted her head with her leaf   
trying to calm her down. Furrett, Heracross, and Gligar sat there silently   
thinking about poor Granbull. Sure he was mean and bossy, but he didn't deserve   
that fate. Togepi and Elekid were crying too while their friends tried to calm   
them down.  
  
"I don't wanna be put to sleep too!" cried Togepi.  
  
"Auntie Marill", cried Elekid. "I'm sorry I was a bad Pokemon. Please forgive   
me!"  
  
"Don't worry honey", whispered Marill as she kissed Elekid's head. "Everything   
will turn out okay."  
  
"That does it!" said Sandy angrily. "We've gotta bust out of here and teach that   
INHUMAN a lesson!" and he started slashing up the floor trying to dig a tunnel   
to freedom. All it did was just leave scratches on the floor.  
  
"Save your energy Sandy", sighed Furret. "There's no way you can penetrate that   
steel floor. We all tried"  
  
"I'm afraid we're all doomed!" cried Chikorita while Heracross started licking   
her leaf again. "Why are you doing this now?!" cried Chikorita as she started   
vine whipping the bug back again.  
  
"Me sorry", said a blushing Heracross. "Me just wanted last meal."  
  
"If only I wasn't cursed with this sweet scent!" groaned Chikorita.  
  
"Wait a minute", smiled Pikachu. "I think I have an idea. Gather round   
everybody!" and the group, including Meowth, gathered around Pikachu   
to listen to his plan.  
  
"It's just so crazy it just might work!" said Meowth. "Maybe you're not so dumb   
for a dumb looking rodent after all." Pikachu just frowned angrily at the smiling   
Meowth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Milton was asleep on his couch muttering, "Sleep forever you miserable curs!   
HA HA HA!" When something started to wake him up. He got up and smelled   
something wonderful.  
  
"What is that heavenly aroma?" asked Milton as he followed the clouds of pink   
pollen to the Pokemon's cell. It was Chikorita spraying her sweet scent. "I like   
your sweet smelling style", smiled Milton who was totally mesmerized to think   
about anything else. "If no one claims you, I think I'll keep you around for 8   
days, or maybe even 8 months, or years even!"  
  
"Chika!" said Chikorita happy that this inhuman liked her sweet scent. Then she   
slipped a vine through the bars, reached into the mesmerized Milton's pocket and   
pulled out his card key. Then she slid it through the slot and the cell opened.  
  
"What the...?!" gasped Milton finding out that the cell was open and he was   
surrounded by a bunch of free, vengeful Pokemon. "PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu as   
he thundershocked Milton like crazy. Then the other Pokemon attacked Milton with   
their flamethrowers, water guns, sand attacks, swift stars, and vines. Even   
Elekid sent out his tiny little sparks at the bad man.  
  
"How do you like them apples warden?!" laughed Meowth wickedly as he started   
fury swiping Milton's face to no end.  
  
"I'll fix all of you!" growled Milton as he tried to pull out his paralyzing   
remote. But a bolt of purple had snatched it away from him. "Who took that?!"   
shouted Milton as he looked up in the air.  
  
"Gligar!" smiled Gligar who had the remote in his claw and then snapped it in two.  
  
"Ooooh! You're gonna pay for that!" shouted Milton as he reached for his net and   
plopped it down on Togepi then scooped him up. "One false move out of you and   
this egg will be cute no more!" smiled Milton as he was about to crack Togepi   
through his net while all the Pokemon could do was stand there helpless.  
  
"TOGEPI!" cried Togepi in fear. Just then a loud, "FURRET!" was heard. Furret   
had jumped onto Milton's head and coiled his long furry body around Milton's face   
causing him to drop his net while Togepi landed safely in Sandy's arms.  
  
"MRMRLFL!" moaned Milton trying to pull Furret off of his face. "Quick guys,   
get out of this place now!" cried Furret.  
  
"But what about you?" asked Chikorita.  
  
"Don't worry about me!" cried Furret. "Just get the children to safety!"   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" shouted Meowth as he was the first to bolt on   
out the door. The others picked up Togepi and Elekid and followed Meowth while   
Marill stayed behind.  
  
Milton managed to pull Furret off and he was looking angrily at the furry Pokemon.   
"So you want to be my personal scarf?" he scowled. "Well I can certainly arrange   
that!" and he went to his desk to pull out a switchblade. Just as he was about   
to skin the frightened Furret, something had bitten Milton's butt causing him to   
yell and throw Furret across the room and into Marill's cute arms.  
  
"Get it off! Get if off! GET IT OFF!" shouted Milton as he was running around   
with Snubbull holding on tight to the seat of his pants. She was biting down   
hard to get revenge for her resting-in-peace brother. Milton managed to knock   
Snubbull off with a broom causing her to fly out an open window. Then he saw   
Furret and Marill heading for the front door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he ran after them. "Someone's gotta pay for   
biting by butt!" Marill quickly squirted water on the floor as she and Furret   
left. Milton then slipped on the wet floor and broke the bottle he had kept in   
his pants.  
  
"My precious!" he cried as the alcohol sunk into the floor unable to be drunken   
by human lips.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Snubbull was wandering the cold streets wondering about her future. "Without my   
brother, who'll take care of me?" she cried. "Will I ever find someone else who's   
the same as Granbull?"  
  
Just then a familiar woman's voice shouted out. "Go Pokeball!" And a Pokeball   
had appeared and opened up sucking the surprised Snubbull right into it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marill and Furret had managed to catch up with the others. They were all running   
for their dear lives with Meowth leading the way. He led them all into an alley.   
"Oh, this is a brilliant Meowth!" said Sandy sarcastically. "Leading us right   
into a dead end!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask to be the leader!" scowled Meowth. "You jerks could've run in   
your own direction instead of following an evil-minded Meowth like me!"  
  
"Uh oh! Look!" cried Pikachu as some headlights were suddenly beamed right on   
the group. It was Milton and he was revving up his truck getting ready to run   
them down.  
  
"I'm in the mood for some Pokemon pizza!" cackled Milton as he stepped on the gas.  
  
"What'll we do?!" cried Marill.  
  
"Me stop bad man!" shouted Heracross as he jumped right in front of the speeding   
truck.  
  
"No Heracross!" cried Chikorita. "I'll let you lick my leaf for life! Just don't   
end yours!"  
  
"Megahorn!" shouted Heracross as he jammed his huge horn right into the radiator   
completely stopping the entire truck.  
  
"What the...?!" gasped Milton as he saw the bug not budging one bit. He tried to   
pump on the gas some more, but Heracross still wouldn't let the truck move.  
  
"That bug's a regular powerhouse!" gasped Growlithe. Then Heracross lifted up   
his horn taking the huge truck with him. He started swinging the truck around   
while Milton was holding on to the steering wheel tightly with one hand while   
tightly covering his mouth with his other. Then Heracross tossed the truck out   
of the alley and into the street smashing it completely.  
  
"I've been a bad boy!" said Milton as he climbed out from the destruction and   
totally fainted.  
  
"Toge, Togepi!" said Togepi wiggling his hands around and a huge scoop of ice   
cream had landed onto Milton's beat up head. "Mmmmm, butterscotch!" said Milton   
as he took a lick of his face then passed out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our Poke-friends were now saying goodbye to Furret, Chikorita, Heracross, and   
Gligar. "Thank you for freeing us", said Furret as he shook paws with Pikachu.   
"We would still be at the mercy of that Milton monster if you hadn't come along."  
  
"And thank you!" replied Pikachu. "It was all of us working as a team that saved   
us."  
  
"Where will you all be going now that you're free?" asked Marill.  
  
"We're going back to our homes in the forest outside of town", said Chikorita.  
  
"Why don't you all come back to the Pokemon center with us?" asked Sandy. "I bet   
our masters would love to have you on their teams."  
  
"Thanks, but we can't", said Furret. "We have families that are probably worried   
about us. After all we have been locked up for a few days."  
  
"Gotta get home to Mamma! Gotta get home to Mamma!" said Gligar as he started   
gliding around like crazy bumping into building walls.  
  
"I guess we had better get going", said Chikorita. "So Gligar can finally end his   
breakdown spells." Heracross then started licking Chikorita's leaf again. "And to   
get this pollen hungry oaf off my back!" she sighed as she vine whipped Heracross   
back one last time.  
  
"But you said me could lick your leaf for life!" said Heracross.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" sighed Chikorita as she extended her leaf to the happy   
bug.  
  
"And we better get back too", said Sandy. "Dawn is coming and our masters will   
be waking up soon."  
  
"And we have to get these two little terrors back in their warm safe beds", said   
Marill as they saw Togepi and Elekid hugging each other while sleeping.   
"AAAAWWW!" all the Pokemon went.  
  
"If only Team Rocket could be as peaceful as them", sighed Pikachu.  
  
"That reminds me", said Growlithe in his cop-sounding bark. "Meowth, you're under   
arrest! Meowth?! Meowth?! Oh drat! He must've blasted off again!"  
  
"Come to think of it, I wonder what happened to that Snubbull?" asked Sandy.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sure enough, Meowth had left the group and was heading back for the Rocket   
hideout. There he found Jessie and James waiting for him. "Well it took you long   
enough!" scolded Jessie. "And where's our Golden Fried Goldeen!"  
  
"And I hope you remembered to leave out the coleslaw!" said James. "I hate that   
stuff!"  
  
"Sorry guys", said Meowth. "I got a little sidetracked tonight so I guess that   
means you won't be getting any coleslaw after all Jimmy."  
  
"You didn't bring us our fish fry?!" growled Jessie.  
  
"But I did manage to find you these about a minute ago", said Meowth as he pulled   
out two skinless fishbones he found in a nearby trashcan.  
  
"Once again we've been let down by this muttonheaded Meowth!" groaned Jessie.   
"Maybe I'll get better results with this new Pokemon."  
  
"What?!" asked Meowth.  
  
"Oh yes", said James. "While you were out, Jessie caught herself a brand new   
Pokemon. Show him Jess."  
  
"Come on out my pink little cutie", smiled Jessie as she opened up a Pokeball   
and out popped a familiar pug-faced Pokemon.  
  
"Snubbull!" said Snubbull as she snuggled into Jessie's arms while Meowth's jaw   
dropped.  
  
"Isn't she the sweetest thing?!" sighed Jessie while patting Snubbull's head.   
Snubbull then looked down at the nervous Meowth. She leapt out of Jessie's arms   
and stood in front of Meowth.  
  
"Snub, Snubbull", said Snubbull which meant, "Hi boyfriend!" Meowth just stood   
there shocked to even speak. But then he started yelling when Snubbull bit onto   
his tail.  
  
"Isn't that cute?!" sighed Jessie. "My little Snubbull loves Meowth! Even if she   
doesn't have good taste!"  
  
"I've never really tasted that tail of his", said James as he scratched his head   
and watched Meowth run around in circles trying to shake off Jessie's new Pokemon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pikachu, Togepi, Sandy, Elekid, Growlithe, and Marill had all made it back to the   
Pokemon center just in time and they were sleeping away like crazy. After all it   
had been a hectic night for all of them. Just then, the humans had woken up and   
they were waking up their Pokemon one by one.  
  
"Wake up Pikachu", said Ash as he shook Pikachu's shoulders. "It's morning."   
"Pika, pi!" yawned Pikachu as he went back to sleep.  
  
"Wakie Wakie eggs and baky", smiled Cameron trying to wake up Sandy and Elekid   
but got the same response Ash did.  
  
"Rise and shine Marill", said Tracey trying to wake up his mouse but was too busy   
dozing away.  
  
Reiko was about to wake up Growlithe, but then realized that like the pearls you   
could find in a huge bed of Cloysters, this was a wonderful opportunity. She   
rushed over to Cameron, hugged him tightly and started kissing like mad just   
happy that Growlithe wasn't awake to growl her back.  
  
"Reiko, what are you..." asked Cameron but couldn't say anymore for Reiko continued   
to kiss him.  
  
"It's always best to leave sleeping Growlithe's lie", whispered Reiko as she   
continued kissing Cameron.  
  
"I wonder why some of our Pokemon are suddenly so tired?" asked Misty as she was   
holding onto her sleeping Togepi. "It's like they were out on some kind of wild   
all-night adventure. Nyaaah! That's silly!"  
  
The Pokemon center's TV had turned on automatically since it was the beginning   
of a new day. "We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin",   
said a newslady. "A disturbing scene was found in the center of town this   
morning. Our town's local Pokemon catcher, Milton, was seen stuck in a truck that   
had been completely destroyed. The police found him covered with butterscotch   
ice cream and alcohol on his breath. It was believed that this sick man was   
driving drunk while eating ice cream that could give you serious headaches while   
on the road."  
  
Then it showed an Officer Jenny taking away a handcuffed Milton showing the back   
of his chomped pants exposing red underwear with pictures of hula dancing women   
on them. "And he's also being charged for indecent exposure", said the newslady   
trying to cover her eyes in disgust.  
  
"What a horrible man!" gasped Misty.  
  
"I hate the thought of that drunken Pokemon catcher getting his net on Pikachu   
and the others", said Ash.  
  
"It's a good thing they were all sleeping safe and sound right here", said   
Cameron. "Right Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy in his sleep and continued snoring while Cameron smiled   
and patted his sleepy little head unaware about the adventure Sandy and his Poke-  
pals just had.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  



	12. The Snatched Away Snorlax

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 12  
  
The Snatched Away Snorlax   
  
Today we find Cameron and friends walking by a stream on their way to the next   
Ryooku gym so Cameron can win his fourth badge. "So where's the next gym   
located Tracey", he asked.  
  
"It's in Ketchupopolis", said Tracey. "The biggest city in Ryooku."  
  
"Ketchumopolis?!" gasped Ash. "You mean someone named their city after me, Ash   
Ketchum?! Wow, I guess winning in the Indigo League has made me world famous!"   
and stars appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Earth to big-headed boyfriend", groaned Misty as she whacked Ash on the head.   
"Tracey said Ketch-UP-opolis! With an up as in clam up!"  
  
"Oops, sorry!" said Ash blushing.  
  
"Pika, pi!" sighed Pikachu while wondering if Ketchupopolis had lots of his   
favorite food, ketchup!  
  
"How far is Ketchupopolis?" asked Cameron.  
  
"It should be about a day's walk", said Tracey. "We just have to go through the   
town of Sauerkraut and we'll be there the next day."  
  
"Look over there!" said Reiko as she pointed to something in the stream. It   
was a whole bunch of fish-like Pokemon with actual hands and feet. Some were   
swimming around while some were actually walking around on the land.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen fish move freely out of the water like that!" smiled   
Misty witnessing the miracle she thought would never happen.  
  
"Like the grounded Charmeleon that can suddenly fly once it evolves into a   
Charizard, this is truly an incredible sight", said Reiko as she watched the   
fish gather up some twigs and bark.  
  
"What are those things?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.   
  
"QUAGSIRE: the water fish Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Due to its relaxed and   
carefree attitude, it often bumps its head on boulders and boat hulls as it   
swims. Quagsires are both water and ground types."  
  
"A water-ground type?" said Ash. "That means those Quagsires could be immune to   
electric attacks. What do you think of that Pikachu?" "Pika, pi!" said Pikachu   
fascinated but not really wanting to experiment with his electricity though.  
  
"And that means even though they're part ground type, water may not harm them   
much", said Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" sighed Sandy wishing he was a ground-water type too and not just a   
ground so he could enjoy water like the rest of his friends.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Misty as she saw the Quagsires on land scooping up   
some mud with their tails and tossing it in the stream while the Quagsires in   
the water were smoothing it out and covering it with sticks, twigs, and bark.  
  
"They're building a dam", said Tracey as he started making some sketches of the   
Quagsires at work. Pretty soon the Quagsires had finished and they backed away   
admiring their beautiful dam.  
  
"It's beautiful", sighed Misty. "If you don't count that it's made of dirty   
sticks and icky mud."  
  
"MUUK!" shouted Muk as he popped out of Ash's Pokeball for he heard his   
favorite word, mud. He eyed the beautiful dam and started oozing his way   
to it.  
  
"No Muk!" cried Ash as he tried to hold him back but his oozy body just slipped   
through his arms. "MUUK!" shouted Muk as he dove right onto the dam chasing   
away the surprised Quagsires. Then Muk started to gobble up the dam until it   
was no more.  
  
"Muk, return!" grumbled Ash as he pulled the full and happy Muk back into his   
Pokeball. "Have you always caused this much trouble for Prof. Oak?" he asked.  
  
"Uh oh", said Cameron. "I think Muk has made some new enemies. And they might   
become ours too!" They suddenly saw all the Quagsires marching up to them   
looking very angry.  
  
"Hi guys", said Misty trying to make peace with the fish. "We're sorry for what   
Muk did to your dam, but it did look kind of dirty and yucky so I guess Muk   
sort of did you a favor."  
  
"QUAGSIRE!" shouted all the Quagsires as they started scooping up some mud and   
started flinging them at our heroes causing them to run off. "AHHH!!! MY NEW   
CLOTHES AND MY HAIR!!!" cried Misty.  
  
"They say that mud's good for the complexion Mist", said Ash as he tried to   
avoid the mud slaps.  
  
"Here, let me make you look more attractive Mr. My Muk Caused This Mess!"   
shouted Misty as she smooshed a clump of mud into Ash's face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pretty soon, our heroes had gotten away from the angry Quagsires. Ash's   
Blastoise and Misty's Starmie were washing everyone clean with their water guns.   
"Thanks Blastoise", said Ash as he called back his tortoise that made out a   
happy, "Blast!"  
  
"You too Starmie", smiled Misty as she called back her starfish. "Hey look,   
another dam!" said Cameron.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Ash as he tried to hold Muk's Pokeball so it wouldn't pop open   
again.  
  
"Relax Ash", said Cameron. "This is a real human-made dam. And I don't think   
Muk could eat this one if he tried." Sure enough it was a huge white dam that   
was overlooking a small town.  
  
"That must be the town of Sauerkraut", said Tracey. "It's famous for its huge   
dam that's strong enough to hold tons of water."  
  
"Wow!" said Misty. "I wonder how many water Pokemon you can find behind that   
thing?!"  
  
"Well, I found a Pokemon", said Reiko. "But I do not think that it is made for   
the water." And she pointed to a huge blue Pokemon next to the dam. They slowly   
approached it and found that it was a huge bear-like Pokemon snoring away with   
its front paws resting on its obese belly.  
  
"Hey, that's a Snorlax!" smiled Ash. "One of the heaviest Pokemon in the world!"  
  
"Let's see what Dextra has to say about it!" smiled Cameron as he took out his   
Dex again and aimed it at the sleeping beast. Since it was so huge, Dextra's   
info-beam could easily eye it.  
  
"SNORLAX: the sleeping Pokemon", replied Dextra. "What sounds like Snorlax's   
cries may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its massive, hungry belly.  
  
"I can't wait to catch this one", said Ash excitedly. "This'll be my master   
catch!"  
  
"But Ashy", said Misty. "Don't you remember the last time you tried to catch a   
Snorlax? A tiny Pokeball couldn't contain that giant thing!"  
  
"A regular Pokeball may not", smiled Ash. "But today, I got this!" And he held   
out a black ball covered with small bumps.  
  
"That's the Heavy Ball you got from The Garlic Acres gym!" said Tracey. "Yes,   
that might do the trick!"  
  
"Just observe your boyfriend in action", smiled Ash as he bravely marched up to   
the sleeping Snorlax.  
  
"Your boyfriend sure is a brave one Misty-chan", said Reiko.  
  
"Mainly because his opponent is asleep", sighed Misty while smiling.  
  
"Okay Snorlax", said Ash proudly. "You're mi..." Just then, Ash was blown back   
by a huge snore from Snorlax.  
  
"Ash, are you okay?" asked Misty as she helped him up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine", said Ash surprised. He saw Snorlax snoring really loudly   
blowing away the nearby pebbles and daisies. "What kind of attack is that?!"  
  
"Hold on, I'll check my Dex", said Cameron.   
  
"SNORE, a special powerful attack a Pokemon can use only when its asleep",   
replied Dextra. "It's a favorite attack of the Snorlax. It can sense when   
trouble approaches and uses the powerful snore technique to blow its enemies   
away.  
  
"I guess the only way you can get that Snorlax is to wake it up", said Cameron.  
  
"I got it", said Ash. "Pikachu, can you use a thunderbolt, thunderwave combo to   
awaken and paralyze that Snorlax?"  
  
"Pikachu!" smiled Pikachu as he fired a thunderbolt at Snorlax waking it up.   
"Snore?" asked Snorlax as it got up feeling angry that its nap was awakened. It   
then started up a rollout attack getting ready to crush our heroes like a   
steamroller.  
  
"Thunderwave, now!" commanded Ash. "Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu as he used his   
thunderwave to paralyze the huge ball of blubber making it completely stop.  
  
"Nice job Pikachu", smiled Ash. "Now I'll take it from here!" and he threw his   
Heavy Ball at the Snorlax sucking it in. The ball started to shake around for   
quite a few minutes then stopped. "I did it!" shouted Ash happily. "I caught...!"   
but just then, the ball started to shake around some more. "At least I think I   
caught it", said Ash nervously. But then the ball stopped again. Ash tapped   
the ball with a stick, but it didn't budge. "Yes, I did it!" said Ash happily.   
"I definitely caught a Snorlax!"  
  
"Congratulations my Ash", cooed Misty as she blew as kiss to him. But Ash   
didn't pay attention. He was just admiring the Heavy Ball that had his newest   
biggest Pokemon ever. He was about to pick it up, until it teleported out of   
sight. "Hey, where'd Snorlax go?!" he asked.  
  
"Ash, don't you remember?!" said Misty still annoyed that Ash didn't see her   
blown kiss. "You already got six Pokeballs on your belt. Snorlax just got   
teleported back to Prof. Oak!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right", said Ash. "When we get to the town's Pokemon center,   
I'll call up the Professor and see if Snorlax got there safely."  
  
"Hey, look at this!" said Cameron as he pointed to the dam. "This dam has a huge   
leak!"   
  
"Like the foolish person that takes a big gulp into the movies, then has to get   
up and go during the dramatic parts, you are right Cameron-san", said Reiko.   
"A leak has suddenly appeared in this dam!"  
  
Tracey went over and studied the leak and found that the grass underneath it   
was squashed from that sleeping Snorlax. "I think that Snorlax had been   
blocking this leak all along", said Tracey. "And now its been removed!"  
  
"Which means this town might get flooded!" said Misty nervously.  
  
"Uh oh!" said Ash realizing he may have done a bad thing removing that Snorlax.   
"We'd better warn the town about this!"  
  
"We already know!" said a bunch of angry-sounding voices. Our heroes turned   
around and saw a bunch of angry citizens holding huge baskets and wheelbarrows   
of food. One of the citizens approached the group. It was a short man with a   
huge white mustache and was wearing lederhosen. He was being followed by an   
Officer Jenny.  
  
"I am the mayor of Sauerkraut!" said the man. "What just happened to that   
Snorlax that was peacefully sleeping here?!"  
  
"I caught it with my Heavy Ball", said Ash nervously. "And it got teleported   
back to my home town."  
  
"WHAT???!" shouted the mayor and all the citizens. "That Snorlax was our town's   
savior and you stole it away from us you thief!" said the mayor.   
  
"Hey, my Ash is no thief!" said an angry Misty. "He didn't know that Snorlax had   
an owner or a bunch of owners!"  
  
"Still you took away the only thing that had been protecting us from that leak   
in the dam!" shouted the mayor. "Now, our whole beloved town is going to be   
flooded thanks to you! Officer Jenny, do your duty!"  
  
"You have the right to remain silent", said Jenny as she took out some   
handcuffs.  
  
"Wait Officer Jenny", said Cameron, "I'm protected by the Pallet Town Jenny",   
and he pulled out the badge his adopted mother had given to him and showed it   
to the Sauerkraut Jenny.  
  
"Ah, so you're my cousin's sister-in-law's boy", smiled Sauerkraut Jenny.   
"Pallet Jenny's told me so many wonderful things about you at our last Officer   
Jennies convention. It's so nice to finally see your handsome face." Cameron   
just smiled and blushed.  
  
"Ahem!" said an impatient mayor.  
  
"Oops, sorry Mr. Mayor", said Jenny as she handcuffed Cameron and then the   
others. "I'm sorry Cameron", she said sadly. "Even though you're part of my   
family, I still have to take my orders from the mayor, so you're all under   
arrest for Snorlax snatching!"  
  
Reiko was about to take out her sword to free Cameron, but Growlithe started to   
spit out little embers ordering her not to use any force for all police   
Growlithes must always obey any Officer Jenny they see. Then Jenny handcuffed   
Reiko and she started to march our heroes to the Sauerkraut police station.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Quagsires were busy rebuilding the dam that Ash's Muk had   
destroyed unaware that evil eyes were watching them from behind a bush. "Talk   
about fish out of water!" said James.  
  
"Fish that can walk on land?" gasped Meowth smiling. "A Meowth's prayers have   
been answered!"   
  
"It's says here that these are Quagsires and they're part water and part ground   
types", said Jessie as she read her Pokemon book. "This is perfect!"  
  
"It is?" asked James and Meowth.  
  
"Of course!" laughed Jessie. "That means those little fish heads are immune to   
electric attacks! If we send a whole army of Quagsires to attack those twerps,   
Pikachu won't be able to hurt them no matter how many thunderbolts he launches!"  
  
"Did you say lunches?!" said Meowth as he eyed those tasty looking land fish.  
  
"Focus furbrain!" growled Jessie as she hit Meowth with her fan.  
  
"How do we get all those Quagsires without them putting up a huge fight?" asked   
James.  
  
"We won't have to fight them", smiled Jessie. "We'll just charm them! Go   
Snubbull!" and she released her new Pokemon that makes Meowth very nervous.  
  
"Snubbull!" said the pink girl dog as she bit Meowth's tail while Meowth   
started screaming and running around in circles.  
  
"Quiet Meowth!" growled Jessie as she stuffed a rock in Meowth's mouth and   
pulled Snubbull off of his tail. "You'll scare away our targets!" and then she   
cradled Snubbull in her arms. "My cute little baby", she said all mushy, "How   
would you like to do your Mommy Jessie a little favor?"  
  
"Snub", said Snubbull as she listened to her mistress's whispering.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Quagsires suddenly stopped their work when they heard someone whistle at   
them. They turned around and saw Snubbull winking and blowing little hearts at   
them. "Snub, Snubbull!" said Snubbull in a sexy voice as she raised her dress   
while bending her short fuzzy leg.  
  
"Quagsire!" said all the Quagsires goofy while under the spell of Snubbull's   
charm power. Then Snubbull went to a nearby bush and winked at them again   
urging the Quagsires to follow her. "QUAG, QUAG!" said all the Quagsires as   
they climbed out of the water and started walking like zombies to the bush   
Snubbull went behind. Once every Quagsire was behind the bush, sounds of   
rustling and Quagsire cries were heard while 3 sinister voices were laughing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sauerkraut Jenny had uncuffed our heroes when they arrived at her station. But   
she didn't put them in a cell, she offered them chairs and some cocoa and   
cookies. "I'm sorry I had to run you all in", said Jenny. "But the entire town   
is in panic now that you've taken away Snorlax. The mayor would've taken away   
my badge if I didn't comply."  
  
"It's all right", said Cameron. "I understand. Pallet Jenny feels the same way   
about her duties too."  
  
"Can I use you phone?" asked Ash. "I can call Prof. Oak and have him transport   
Snorlax back here."  
  
"Certainly", said Jenny as she pointed to a nearby vidphone. "The sooner we get   
Snorlax back, the faster I get the mayor off my back!"  
  
Ash picked up the receiver and dialed Prof. Oak's number. A second later, the   
Professor appeared on the screen. "Hello, you've reached the home of Prof.   
Samuel Oak."  
  
"Hi Professor", said Ash. "I was wondering if you..."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not at home right now", said the Professor which was actually   
a recording. "I've gone to a tofu convention in Olivine City and I will be back   
Thursday. Please leave your name and number at the sound of the beep and if   
you've caught any Pokemon that've been transported here. Don't worry, the   
Pokemon that are living with me will take good care of your sent Pokemon while   
I'm away. Goodbye."  
  
Ash hung up the phone with a grim anime look on his face. "It looks like we   
won't be getting Snorlax back until Thursday", he sighed.  
  
"Thursday?" asked Misty. "That's 5 days away!"  
  
"I'm sorry", said Jenny. "Until we get that Snorlax back or get that leak fixed,   
I'm going to have to keep you here under custody."  
  
"Doesn't the town have any carpenters or bricklayers that can fix up the dam?"   
asked Cameron.  
  
"No", said Jenny, "All the money in the town's budget for fixing up the dam now   
goes to keeping Snorlax fed. I've told the mayor that this was a bad idea from   
the start, but he refused to believe that. Now just look what happened!"  
  
"You mean all the food we saw the townspeople carrying were going to Snorlax?"   
asked Ash.  
  
"Yes", said Jenny, "In order to keep that Snorlax from getting up and walking   
away, once a month the mayor orders 900 pounds of food brought to Snorlax so   
it'll be happily fed and plop back down blocking the leak once again."  
  
"900 pounds of food?!" gasped Misty. "That's pretty expensive!"  
  
"I've tried to tell the mayor that", said Jenny. "But he won't listen. He   
declared that Snorlax the town hero and anyone who tries to get rid of it will   
be punished by law. That's right, he left the dirty work to me!"  
  
"What do the townspeople think about this?" asked Tracey.  
  
"They love Snorlax", sighed Jenny. "They think it's so cute and they don't have   
to worry about getting themselves hot and sweaty fixing up the dam themselves."  
  
"Those fools are as lazy as that Snorlax", said Reiko. "Snorlax really fits   
well in this town."  
  
"I'm afraid by the time Snorlax gets transported back here", said Jenny sadly.   
"It'll be too late. Our glorious, but lazy, town will be flooded!"  
  
"Don't worry Officer Jenny", said Ash. "Since I took the towns first savior   
away, I'll be your second savior and find a way to fix that dam."  
  
"You will?" asked Jenny. "How are you gonna do that?"  
  
"Uh, well, let's see!" said Ash stuttering nervously.  
  
"Ash, you should really plan things ahead before you boast your head off!"   
sighed Misty.  
  
"We could use bubblegum?" said Ash nervously as he took out a pack of gum.  
  
"It's a nice thought Ash", said Jenny. "But I don't think bubblegum will be   
strong enough to hold all that water." And she imagined all that gum sealing up   
the leak, but then blowing up in a huge bubble even bigger that the town. Then   
it popped and sent a tidal wave destroying the town.  
  
"I know", said Cameron. "Those Quagsires we saw today. They're good at making   
dams, maybe we can ask them to fix that leak."  
  
"Yes, Quagsires are indeed master dam builders", said Jenny smiling. "My cousin   
was right. You are a master of good ideas Cameron", and she pinched Cameron's   
blushing cheek.  
  
"You are so correct", smiled Reiko as she kissed Cameron's other cheek causing   
him to blush even redder.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Misty. "Don't you remember? Ash's Muk just ate the   
Quagsires' first dam. Do you actually think they'll help us after that?!"  
  
"Maybe if we offer them a gift, they'll forgive us and agree to help us", said   
Ash.  
  
"But what do you give a Quagsire?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I know, Quagsires love round things", said Tracey. "Maybe we can give them   
stuff like balls or oranges."  
  
"That could work", said Jenny. "The Pokemon center has a dumpster-load of broken   
Pokeballs in the back. We can gather them up and give them to the Quagsires."  
  
"Then like the Ekans that leaves its shedded skin on the ground so that the   
Spearows can eat it, lets salvage those balls", said Reiko happily.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes, along with Jenny carrying a bag of broken Pokeballs, had returned   
to the stream where they first found the Quagsires. But they didn't find any,   
just the Quagsires' dam. "I thought you said there were Quagsires here", said   
Jenny disappointedly.  
  
"There were", said Misty. "I hope they didn't get so mad that they just swam   
off."  
  
"I don't think so Misty", said Tracey. "It looks like they were working on   
another dam and Quagsires hate to abandon a dam until it's finished."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he started sniffing the ground and then ran off   
somewhere.   
  
"Do you know where the Quagsires went Sandy?" asked Cameron as he and the   
others followed after the Sandshrew and his nose. Sandy and the others ran   
through some bushes where they came across a shocking sight. It was a huge tank   
of water with all the Quagsires locked inside swimming around begging to be let   
loose.  
  
"Who could've done such a cruel thing to those poor Pokemon?" said Jenny.  
  
"Three guesses", sighed Ash. And sure enough, Team Rocket appeared admiring   
all the Quagsires they captured.  
  
"QUAG!" cried all the frightened Quagsires. "Just relax my little water babies",   
snickered Jessie. "Soon we will relieve you of your fears. Because we're gonna   
turn you all into a little navy of destruction!"  
  
"And any of you that don't shape up will be deep fried and serve with chips!"   
said Meowth while wearing a bib and holding a knife and fork.  
  
"Hey, how about we make some of them lay eggs and seal them up in little bags?"   
said James. "We can sell them to kids so they can hatch some in their own homes.   
We can call them Sea Mankeys! HA HA!" Jessie, Meowth, and all the Quagsires   
just looked funny at him. "Never mind", said James sheepishly.  
  
"Hold it right there you three!" shouted Jenny as she and the others appeared.  
  
"Well if it isn't Team Twerp and they got an Awful-cer Jenny with them!"   
laughed Meowth.  
  
"We need those Quagsires for official police business", said Jenny sternly.   
"And they way you're mistreating them will get you in trouble with the law!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble, we give it to the law!" smiled Jessie.  
  
"And make it double, you'll get it right in the jaw!" smiled James. Then they   
started saying their motto while Meowth once again finished it with, "That's   
right!"  
  
"Okay guys", said Ash, "Get ready for our usual battle with these guys!"   
  
"Pika! Shrew! Growwwl!" said the three Pokemon that were already out of   
their balls while Tracey released his Marill, Reiko her Hitmontop, and Misty   
her Poliwag.  
  
"Go Girafarig!" said James. "Go Snubbull!" said Jessie. But unfortunately,   
the scene ended up with Girafarig's tail biting James's head and Snubbull   
biting Meowth's tail once again.  
  
"What's with you two!" demanded Jessie as she watched the mess. "You're   
supposed to be attacking those goody-goods, not these two good for nothings!"  
  
"Pika! Shrew! Growl! Marill!" gasped all the Pokemon for they had met this   
Snubbull before.  
  
"That's right guys", said Meowth sadly as he managed to yank his tail from   
Snubbull's mouth. "Little Miss. Chompy here's Jessie's new Pokemon!"  
  
"Pikachu, do you know this Pokemon?" asked Ash.  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu as he and the other Pokemon stared surprised at that   
familiar pug-face.  
  
"Jessie has a new Pokemon?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"SNUBBULL: the fairy Pokemon", replied Dextra. "It has an active, playful nature.   
Many women like to frolic with it because of its gentle, affectionate ways."  
  
"She doesn't look affectionate to me!" said Misty. "She reminds me of Jessie the   
way she likes hurting people and Pokemon."  
  
"Oh, my Snubbull does more than hurting people", laughed Jessie. Watch this!"   
Snubbull, give 'em your charm attack!" commanded Jessie. Snubbull started   
releasing her winks and her little hearts at Pikachu and Sandy causing them to   
back away behind their masters' legs not wanting to fight the little pink puppy.  
  
"Sandy, what's wrong?" asked Cameron. "Shrew!" wailed Sandy not to wanting   
to fight such a charming Snubbull.  
  
"Now who would want to harm such a cute little pink face?!" cackled Jessie.   
"You see twerps, no one can stand up against the charm of my new Snubbull!"  
  
"But it's a shame you can't be as charming as it my horrible ex-queen!" scowled   
Reiko.  
  
"GRRRRR!" growled Jessie. "I should've killed you the minute I gotten you back   
to my palace you rotten turncoat! Snubbull, bite attack!"  
  
"Hitmontop, rapid spin!" commanded Reiko. Hitmomtop started spinning around   
really fast before Snubbull could attack. She tried to release her charm power   
at the spinning fighter, but Hitmontop was spinning too fast to see Snubbull's   
charm. Then he launched a kick into Snubbull's face knocking her back into   
Jessie's arms.  
  
"My Snubbull!" cried Jessie as she saw the dirty footmark on Snubbull's face.   
"James, make them pay for hurting my baby!"  
  
"You got it Jess", said James. "Girafarig! Psybeam attack!"  
  
"Hitmontop! Look out!" cried Reiko, but it was too late. Girafarig had   
launched its psybeam at the spinning Hitmontop causing him to spin around all   
confused and to fall flat at Reiko's feet. "Poor Hitmontop!" cried Reiko as she   
quickly pulled her fallen warrior back into his ball.  
  
"Don't worry my radiant one!" said Cameron. "Sudo will avenge your Hitmontop!"   
and he released his Sudowoodo in front of Team Rocket. "Sudo, use your rock   
slide!" commanded Cameron.  
  
"Sudo!" said Sudo as huge boulders started to sprout out of his branches like   
fruit growing in fast forward. Then he started launching the boulders at the   
Rockets.  
  
"Girafarig!" said James. "Send those boulders back with your confusion attack!"   
Girafarig complied by blasting its psychic powers at the boulders sending them   
back to the surprised Sudowoodo.  
  
"Sudo!" cried Cameron as he saw his Sudowoodo lying on the ground with Xs for   
eyes like he just got chopped down by a huge ax.  
  
"Why don't we take that tree back with us and decorate it for Xmas?" laughed   
Meowth while all the other Rockets laughed with him too.  
  
"Growlithe, use you flamethrower attack", commanded Jenny. "GROOWWL!" howled   
Growlithe obeying the order of this town's Jenny and launched his flamethrower   
at the group causing Girafarig to faint and causing the 3 Rockets to run around   
in a fiery panic.  
  
"Marill, I guess you'd better cool them off with your water gun", said Tracey.   
"Marill", said Marill as she sprayed water on the Rockets putting out the fire.   
  
"Now are you going to let those Quagsires go?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Not on your blue life!" growled a charred Jessie. "James, it's time to break   
out team one!"  
  
"You got it Jess!" smiled James for this Pokemon never wants to eat his head.   
"Go Weezing!"  
  
"Go Arbok!" said Jessie and Weezing and Arbok appeared right in front of our   
heroes.  
  
"Marill, water gun!" "Growlithe, flamethrower!" said both Tracey and Jenny at   
the same time!  
  
"Weezing, sludge attack!" said James. "Weezing!" said both mouths as they   
launched two balls of sludge into Growlithe's and Marill's eyes causing them   
to go blind.  
  
"Quick Poliwag! Use you bubble attack!" shouted Misty. The little frog   
started shooting bubbles at Weezing knocking it out and causing it to land on   
the unconscious Girafarig.  
  
"Nice job Poliwag!" smiled Misty. "Poli!" smiled Poliwag as it danced around   
happily.  
  
"Arbok, wrap attack!" shouted Jessie. Suddenly, Poliwag was caught in the   
strong coils of Jessie's Arbok. "That's it Arbok!" cackled Jessie. "Squeeze   
that tadpole into mucous!"  
  
"Oh no!" cried Misty as she tried to call back Poliwag but the Pokeball's beam   
wouldn't go through Arbok's coils.  
  
"Poli!" cried Poliwag as it was running out of air. But suddenly, Poliwag   
started to glow and grow bigger. It sprouted out two gloved hands. "Arbok?"   
asked Arbok as it saw the new Pokemon it was holding. "Poli!" said the new   
Pokemon in a deeper voice as it used its strength to break free from Arbok's   
grasp. Then it grabbed Arbok by the tail and stared spinning it around.  
  
"Wow! My Poliwag's become a Poliwhirl!" squealed Misty with delight.   
Poliwhirl winked at Misty while it tossed a dazed Arbok right onto the ground.   
The Rockets looked down at their beaten Snubbull, Girafarig, Weezing, and Arbok.  
  
"It's up to you Meowth!" growled Jessie as she tossed Meowth in front of   
Poliwhirl. "Show up that frogface with your fury swipes!"  
  
"You could at least say please when you toss me!" protested Meowth as he was   
about to slash up Poliwhirl. But then Meowth got tossed back when Poliwhirl   
started beating its own swirled stomach sending powerful noise blasts at the   
Rockets.  
  
"What kind of attack is that?" asked Misty.  
  
"I think that's called belly drum", said Tracey. "A Poliwhirl's specialty   
attack."  
  
"That noise!" screamed Jessie. "That horrible noise!"  
  
"It's breaking my eardrums!" shouted Meowth as he tried to fold his pointy   
ears back.  
  
"Not to mention our tank!" cried James as he pointed to their Quagsire tank   
that was starting to crack. And then it happened. Poliwhirl let out one final   
belly drum shattering the tank causing all the Rockets to get wet. When they   
opened their eyes, they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of angry   
Quagsires.  
  
"Uh, I was just kidding about deep frying all of you. Heh heh!" laughed Meowth   
while sweating.  
  
"QUAGSIRE!" shouted all the Quagsires as they used their water guns at once   
creating a huge wave washing away all the Rockets and their Pokemon.   
  
"At least we won't have to take a bath tonight!" said James.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's all washed up again!" shouted all the Rockets as they   
got washed away over the horizon.  
  
"You did it Poliwhirl!" smiled Misty as she hugged her newly evolved Pokemon.   
"That cute belly of yours is a neat weapon!" and she started patting Poliwhirl's   
belly releasing a noise blast sending her back into Ash's arms.  
  
"And in the wrong hands, it can be quite powerful", said Ash as he kissed   
Misty's hand.  
  
All the Quagsires approached our heroes and looked at them funny. Cameron was   
worried if they were going to mud slap them again. But instead, one of them   
jumped into Cameron's arms and started licking his face. The other Quagsires   
did the same thing to his other friends. "Does this mean we're forgiven for   
destroying your first dam?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Quag!" said the happy Quagsire as it slurped him again.  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron happy. "And we'd like to offer you some round objects   
if you'll help us."  
  
"Quag!" smiled Quagsire with delight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The townspeople were gathered around the town dam where they watched a whole   
bunch of Quagsires slapping some mud on the leak and smoothing it out with their   
flippers. Soon they were finished and water was no longer leaking from the dam.   
All the townspeople cheered for their fishy little saviors.   
  
"Thank you my friends", smiled Jenny as she handed the Quagsires the bag of   
broken Pokeballs. "As we agreed these round objects are yours."  
  
"Quag!" smiled all the Quagsires as they started playing with the balls, tossing   
them to each other, rolling them around and even squirting them up in the air.  
  
"I want to thank you all for helping the Quagsires that allowed them to help us   
with our dam", smiled Jenny as she winked at Cameron.  
  
"It was no problem", said Cameron blushing.  
  
"And I want to thank all of you too", said the mayor. "I guess you were right   
Officer Jenny. It would've been better if we fixed that leak ourselves instead   
of relying on that huge appetite bag known as Snorlax. Ash, I would be happy   
if you would keep Snorlax as your Pokemon."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mayor", said Ash. "And I'll be sure to take good care of it once   
I get it back from Prof. Oak."  
  
"That reminds me", said Misty. "I wonder if the Professor has enough food to   
keep Snorlax fed?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back in Pallet Town, we see Prof. Oak unlocking the door to his house for he   
had gotten back from his convention early. "That tofu convention was a real   
disappointment", sighed the Professor. "Some of those charlatans tried to pass   
of sugar and hamburger gristle as real tofu! At least I'm back home with a   
refrigerator stocked full of good honest food." And he had stepped inside.  
  
Just then, a Magnemite and a Krabby approached him. "Hello Magnemite, hello   
Krabby", smiled the Professor. "Gee, it's nice to come home and not have a Muk   
tackle you. Have you been keeping the house and the Pokemon straight while I   
was away?"  
  
"MAG, MAG, MAGNEMITE! KRAB, KRAB, KRABBY!" cried both Pokemon in a panic.  
  
"What's wrong fellows?" asked the Professor. Krabby pointed its claw to the   
Pokeball transporter. There was an open Pokeball sitting on it. "So, one of our   
friends has caught a new Pokemon while I was away", smiled the Professor. But   
then Magnemite led the Professor to the kitchen.  
  
To his surprise, he found his kitchen trashed. Cupboards of empty cereal boxes   
and peanut butter jars were scattered everywhere. His breadbox was empty and   
had a huge bite out of it. And finally, he found a really hungry Snorlax who   
had just cleaned out his entire refrigerator including the box of baking soda it   
just gulped down. The Professor was too shocked and stunned to say anything.  
  
"Snorlax?" said Snorlax as it looked at the Professor and started sniffing him.   
Then with a smile, it tackled the poor Professor onto the floor. "LAX!" smiled   
Snorlax happily as it found a bag of airline peanuts in the Professor's labcoat   
pocket and swallowed it like a tiny mint.  
  
"I think I may need to take a trip to the grocery store tonight!" moaned the   
Professor.  
  
"Snore", said Snorlax as it handed the Professor a huge shopping list that was   
as long as the Nile River.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Polluted Pokemon

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 13  
  
Polluted Pokemon  
  
Today, we find Cameron and his friends walking through the crowded sidewalks   
of Ketchupopolis. The biggest city in Ryooku. "I can't believe how big this   
city is!" said Ash gazing at all the stores, traffic, and extremely tall   
skyscrapers.  
  
"That's nothing", said Cameron. "I've seen many cities in New Jersey that are   
even bigger than this."  
  
"Are they always this crowded?!" cried Misty as they were passing and rubbing   
against many disgruntled people rushing to their jobs.  
  
"Shrew!" cried Sandy who almost got his tail stepped on by a high-heel of a   
rushing woman. Then he got his foot stuck on some grape bubble gum stuck on   
the ground. "Shrew!" moaned Sandy.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy", said Cameron as he picked him up and pulled the sticky gum   
off of his foot and threw it in a nearby trashcan. "I'll carry you for the rest   
of the way."  
  
"Shrew", said Sandy relieved as Pikachu, who was on top of Ash's head, waved hi   
to him. "Pika, pi" he said.  
  
"I agree with you Pikachu", said Ash. "It's not a good idea to let Pokemon walk   
on sidewalks during rush hour."  
  
"Like the polite Chansey that offers a hurt Pokemon a nourishing softboiled egg,   
these people should learn to say, 'Excuse me!'" said a grumpy Reiko about to   
take out her katana in case the next rude person bumps against her, until   
Cameron pleaded for her to put it away. "GROWL!" moaned Growlithe who didn't   
like the crowds either.  
  
"These people can't help it", said Tracey. "This city is not only the biggest in   
Ryooku, but also the busiest." Then suddenly they stopped for there was a huge   
traffic jam at the crosswalk that resulted in a lot of honking and smog.  
  
"COUGH, COUGH, HACK!" coughed everyone including Pikachu, Sandy, and Togepi.   
"This place is unfit for people and Pokemon alike!" cried Misty as she put a   
tissue in front of Togepi's coughing mouth.  
  
"I know how to get rid of this smog", said Tracey as he released his Scizor.   
"Scizor, can you blow away this smog with your swords dance?"  
  
"SCIZOR!" said the metal bug as it spun around really fast blowing away the smog   
that surrounded them.   
  
"Thanks Scizor", smiled Tracey as he put his bug back into its ball.  
  
"Nice work Tracey", smiled Ash. "Thanks to you and Scizor, we got rid of at   
least some of this smog."  
  
"Like the Koffing that tries to avoid gassy foods to prevent any unpleasant   
smells", said Reiko coughing. "These people should really muffle their motors."  
  
"Oh, it's not just these cars causing this smog", coughed Tracey. "It's that   
place over there." And he pointed to a huge factory blowing out tons of endless   
smog. On the front of the building was the word, STENCHCORP.  
  
"STENCHCORP?" asked Ash. "That sounds like the perfect name for that place.   
P. U!"  
  
"Exactly", said Tracey. "The president of that company is the famous corporate   
polluter, Mr. P.U. Stench."  
  
"Well, I certainly don't want to make that place a spot on our sight seeing   
tour", moaned Misty.  
  
"I agree", said Cameron. "Let's just find that gym leader instead."  
  
"I'm afraid to tell you all this, but Mr. Stench is the next gym leader", sighed   
Tracey.  
  
"WHAT??!!!" cried everyone.  
  
"How can a corporate polluter be allowed to train Pokemon?!" demanded Ash. "They   
won't be able to survive in such filth!"  
  
"Actually some Pokemon can only survive in polluted environments", explained   
Tracey. "Like James's Weezing."  
  
"Yes, and it is polluted just like that dastardly James's mind!" scowled Reiko.  
  
"And don't forget your Muk, Ash", said Misty. "It's a pollution dweller too."  
  
Just then, Ash felt one of his Pokeballs about to pop open. "No Muk!" cried   
Ash as he held Muk's ball shut and quickly tied it up with duct tape. "Even   
though this polluted city might be paradise for you, it could also be trouble   
for you and for all of us as well." And he imagined the chaos that his slimy,   
smelly Muk could cause in a crowded city.  
  
"Which way is the shortest route to Mr. Stench?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Straight ahead", said Tracey. "As soon as this traffic dies down."  
  
"Like the cholesterol that clogs your arteries, this might take a long LONG   
while", sighed Reiko examining the traffic that won't seem to end.  
  
"Don't those dumb lights know what color green is?" grumbled Misty.  
  
"Maybe my red-hot buddy can help", smiled Ash as he released Charizard. All the   
citizens stepped back as they saw this huge fiery winged lizard let out a loud   
roar. Even traffic stopped. Actually they weren't really going anywhere in the   
first place.  
  
"Charizard", said Ash. "Can you fly us all to that building way over there?"  
  
"Char!" nodded Charizard as it lifted up Misty and Reiko in its arms while Ash   
and Pikachu got on its back. Then Charizard hovered in the air so Cameron and   
Tracey could grab onto its legs while Sandy and Growlithe grabbed onto its tail.   
Growlithe was near the fiery tip of Charizard's tail since fire didn't really   
hurt him.  
  
Once all of its passengers were on board, Charizard flew up in the air past the   
tight crowds and the unmoving traffic. "Ash, are you sure Charizard's strong   
enough to carry us all?" asked Cameron still hanging onto Charizard's leg.  
  
"CHAR!" growled Charizard as it breathed fire into Cameron's face until it was   
soot covered.  
  
"Charizard's rule No. 1", said Ash. "Never doubt Charizard's strength. Believe   
me!"  
  
"I do!" groaned Cameron as he polished the soot off his glasses with his free   
hand.  
  
"Char!" said Charizard in a proud voice. Then Charizard came down for a landing   
and everyone got off at the front of the Stenchcorp building.  
  
"Nice work Charizard", said Ash as he pulled it back into its Pokeball. "We   
would never have gotten through those crowds without you."  
  
"Ready to win our fourth Ryooku badge Sandy?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he led everyone to the entrance of the building.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When our heroes stepped inside, they came across a huge hallway with lots of   
huge pictures on the wall. The first was a handsome, strong, young businessman   
with gorgeous blonde hair and a white smile. The second was the same businessman   
who had put on a little weight, his hair less thick and his teeth not so white.   
The third was the man even fatter, with half his hair gone and missing a tooth.   
And the final picture was the man all old with no hair, really fat, and yellow   
and black teeth with a few missing. "Like the Pokemon that lives to evolve, this   
man seems to prefer devolving", said Reiko.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" said Ash.  
  
"That there's our beloved boss Mr. P.U. Stench", said a woman at a desk typing   
up some stuff.  
  
"Wow, I guess age can really take its toll on you", said Misty as she studied   
the pictures.  
  
"Age?" asked the secretary. "He's 25. Those pictures were taken the very first   
few days he opened this factory a year ago!"  
  
"You mean?" gasped Misty. "All those changes came from working here in this   
factory?"   
  
The secretary just sighed as she pushed the button on her intercom. "Mr. Stench",   
she sighed. "Looks like we've got some more environmental protestors here."  
  
"You know what to do Miss. Waste", said an old gruff voice. The secretary   
smiled and pushed another button on her desk. Several small doors opened and   
out jumped a pack of Houndours snarling at our heroes. Growlithe quickly hid   
behind Reiko's legs for he remembered trying to attack a pack of those devil dogs   
one time, but got burned in the process.  
  
"These Houndours have an uncontrollable taste for life", said Miss. Waste as   
she calmly filed her nails. "And if you don't want them taking your lives, you   
have 20 seconds to vacate the premises."  
  
"But we're not protestors!" pleaded Cameron as a Houndour was slowly   
approaching him. "I'm just a Pokemon trainer who wants to challenge your boss   
for a badge."  
  
"Did you say you're a Pokemon trainer?" called out the same gruff voice from the   
intercom. "Miss. Waste, call the dogs back."  
  
"Are you sure about this sir?" asked Miss. Waste.  
  
"Of course I am!" grumbled the voice. "I already got the safety inspectors on my   
back and I don't need the Ryooku League on it too! They're impossible to bribe.   
Send them in!"  
  
"At once sir", said Miss. Waste as she pushed another button. A door in the   
ceiling opened and a pile of meat plopped down on the floor. The Houndours   
turned their heads around and stared at the animal flesh with pitchforks for eyes   
and drooling red-hot saliva. Then they pounced and attacked the meat like crazy   
while Miss. Waste pushed yet another button and all the Houndours fell through   
a trap door and out of sight.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt those poor dogs?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Nyaaah, they love falling through dark pits", said Miss. Waste. "It reminds   
them of their old home." Then she pushed one final button and the huge twin   
doors that were next to her desk slowly opened. "Mr. Stench will see you now",   
she said.  
  
They all stepped inside and found themselves in a huge office room with a huge   
desk at the end. There a chair was turned around and they saw smoke coming   
from the back of it along with a phone cord. "Make sure you give that safety   
inspector all that green stuff by today." Said that same voice. "And when I say   
green I mean money, not the glowing green stuff dripping from my reactor! Make   
sure that doesn't happen again!" and he hung up the phone.  
  
The chair turned around and our heroes were now face to face with Mr. Stench.   
He looked a lot like his final picture except he had a cigar in his mouth and   
green glowing skin. "Why hello there all you fine young faces", smiled Mr.   
Stench with an ugly, toxic smile. He extended his glowing hand to our heroes.  
  
"Uh, if you will pardon us sir", said Reiko. "Me and my friends prefer to bow   
rather than to shake. Right Came-chan?"  
  
"Oh yes", said Cameron and the others as they bowed to Mr. Stench who bowed back   
as well.  
  
"It's funny", said Stench. "Every person I've ever met just wants to bow to me.   
Is it something about my hygiene?   
  
"To tell you the truth", said Misty. "Not to offend you. But you're all green   
and glowing!"  
  
"Oh that", laughed Stench while coughing up tiny mushroom clouds. "I guess   
having green skin is the price you pay for running a corporation like mine. At   
least I match the color of my money."  
  
"I don't see how a corporate polluter can be a gym leader", said Ash. "All of   
this toxic could end up killing your Pokemon, not to mention a few people too."  
  
"Oh, you poor environmental minds!" sighed Stench. "You people just don't   
understand that pollution is the path to the future. In fact, the Pokemon I own   
and train are pollution surviors. Scientists predict that pollution-made   
Pokemon will outlive other Pokemon and even people in about a few years."  
  
"Really?" gasped Tracey.  
  
"Unless you paid those scientists to say that", said Misty.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Stench.  
  
"My foster dad is a scientist", said Cameron. "And he once told me this poem   
about pollution."  
  
Pokemon may look strong, tough, willing, and agile.  
But mess with their nature, and you could make them fragile.  
A cloud of smog, deforestation, or even a toxic spill,  
Could make all those strong Pokemon fatal or ill.  
Many of those Pokemon could become forever dead,  
And it could happen to humans if it continues to spread.  
Earth is our only planet of life not like the other eight.  
So please protect it from dying before it's too late.  
  
Stench just stood there silent at what this boy had to say. "Very impressive",   
he said. "Your father should write Captain Planet episodes. HA HA HA HA!"   
Cameron realized that he didn't get through to him.  
  
"Why don't I give you a tour of my factory and you can see how people and Pokemon   
are happy working my place." Said Stench as he pushed a button on his desk and a   
door opened. They followed Stench through a factory of employees wearing white   
suits and orange helmets at conveyor belts loading up nuclear rods and examining   
all sorts of dirty equipment.  
  
"Just look at all these happy people working here", said Stench. "The rods give   
off a nice healthy glow that makes them all cheerful."  
  
"But won't that make them mutate into some kind of monsters?" asked Cameron.  
  
"You've been watching too many cartoons kid", said Stench. "Ever since that   
Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles show came on, people have started badmouthing   
power plants and factories. I guarantee that handing radiation and toxic waste   
is 100 percent safe."  
  
Just then, an employee with Krabby pinchers for hands approached the group. "Uh,   
Mr. Stench", said the employee. "Can I go home for the rest of the day? I just   
suddenly grew these claws and it's affecting my work. "And the beaker he was   
holding in his claw suddenly broke.  
  
"Oh, uh,", stuttered Stench nervously. "Sure son. I knew serving seafood in the   
cafeteria yesterday was a bad idea. I should sue that evil-minded fish market   
that sold me those fish sticks. Yeah, that's it!" and he took out a pair of huge   
mittens and slipped them on the employee's pinchers. "Here's some complimentary   
mittens for being a good sport about all of this. Now you get on home and rest   
up and please don't take those mittens off until you get home or at least far   
away from this place. Bye bye!"  
  
"Thank you sir", said the nervous employee as he left the factory while toxic   
waste was oozing from his pants.  
  
"Yep, seafood will do that to you everytime", said Stench.  
  
Misty started to get angry at what this obvious liar had just said. "I'm a water   
Pokemon trainer and I know for a fact that eating water Pokemon does not make   
you grow pinchers! I bet it was your radiation that did this to that poor man!"  
  
"Hey, maybe it was a blessing for that lucky man", said Stench. "I'd kind of   
like to have pinchers myself. They make great letter openers."  
  
Suddenly, a reactor exploded and toxic waste spilled onto the floor and smog   
started to fill the room. The alarm went off and everyone went in a panic. "So   
you think your factory is safe, huh?" shouted Misty as she covered hers and   
Togepi's mouths.  
  
"Minor accidents can happen just like in any place of employment", smiled Stench.   
"But not to worry. This is a job for my Pokemon!" Stench took out two Pokeballs   
and released a Grimer and a Koffing. "Go ahead and save my business as usual my   
little unsung heroes", said Stench proudly.  
  
"Koffing!" said Koffing as it took a deep breath and absorbed all the smog so   
everyone could see again.  
  
"Grimer!" said Grimer as it absorbed all the spilled toxic like a sponge.  
  
"Nice job you two", smiled Stench as he pulled the happy fed Pokemon back into   
their balls.   
  
"Don't your realize we could've all been killed?!" demanded Ash. "You run a very   
unsafe and unhealthy factory!"  
  
"But luckily my two little heroes here saved the day just in time", said Stench.   
"You see kiddies, we need a balance of both nature and pollution in this world.   
If not, all those poor Koffings and Grimers out there would starve to death.   
Not to mention that Muk you have on your belt there."  
  
"Hey, how did you know I got a Muk in this ball?!" asked Ash surprised.  
  
"By the smell", smiled Stench. "I can smell a Muk or a Grimer a mile away.   
If it weren't for glorious pollution, you wouldn't have that wonderful Muk as   
one of your Pokemon."  
  
"Yes, lucky me!" sighed Ash thankful that Muk's ball was taped shut in this   
filthy factory.  
  
"Not only does pollution create wonderful Muks, it also created something else   
that's really precious to me", said Stench proudly. "Come on and I'll show you."   
And he led them to a door marked, TOP SECRET, slid a card key through the slot   
and the door opened. There in the center of a small room was a pedestal and on   
it was a pillow under a huge glass that contained a strange glowing stone. It   
was green glowing and was shaped like a skull with bones sticking out of its head.  
  
"What is that? Some skull of a deceased alien?" asked Misty.  
  
"You're looking at my prized possession", smiled Stench. "The Venomstone!"  
  
"Venomstone?" asked Cameron. "Is that another new evolution stone?"  
  
"Sort of", said Reiko. "My siblings have told me stories about the Venomstones.   
They can help evolve poison-type Pokemon to the next level. But these rare   
stones only form in places that get too polluted and toxic to even support life.   
Not even Koga or Aya would dare apply a Venomstone to any of their Pokemon.   
The consequences would be too fatal."  
  
"Well, this stone is too valuable for me to give to a Pokemon", said Stench. "So   
I only keep it here for display. Doesn't the sight of it give you a warm toasty   
feeling inside?"  
  
"It's giving me a feeling in my stomach that's for sure", said Misty looking   
very nauseated at that slimy stone.  
  
"I still don't see how you can raise Pokemon in this place", said Cameron. "What   
about Pokemon that can't survive in polluted areas? What will happen to them if   
the pollution spreads?"  
  
"For your information", said Stench sternly. "Pokemon do a lot better battling   
in pollution. It helps them develop more skills when faced with smog, sludge,   
and trash. And those things can even be helpful to them."  
  
"I definitely don't think any of my Pokemon can handle battling in those   
conditions", said Cameron. "Right Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy remembering the gum that got stuck to his foot.  
  
"Well, if you want to win a badge from me, you gotta battle in my turf!" said   
Stench with a sinister smile. "I'll tell you what. If you can beat my Pokemon   
in their own natural habitats, not only will I give you a badge, I'll give up my   
polluting ways and find another source of power for my factory. What do you   
say?"  
  
"How about it Sandy?" asked Cameron. "Are you up to battling in Mr. Stench's   
probably polluted battlefields?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy making boxing moves with his claws meaning, yes.  
  
"Well then let the games begin", said Stench as he instructed everyone to follow   
him to another room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, the lunch bell rang and all the employees left their stations and proceeded   
to the cafeteria. Except three of the employees who looked very familiar. "There   
it is", said the girl who took off her helmet revealing herself as Jessie. "The   
room that has the Venomstone in it! That stool Pidgey I met on the street today   
was right!"  
  
"And that brainless boss had left it unlocked!" laughed Meowth. "I guess all that   
radiation shriveled up his brain. Let's go get it!"  
  
"But I wanna go to the cafeteria!" whined James. "I heard it's pizza day there!"   
Jessie sighed as she bopped James on the head with her fan. "HA HA! You didn't   
hurt me this time!" laughed James. "Because I'm wearing a helmet that protected   
me!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" growled Jessie. "Why don't you use my helmet for right here?" And   
she placed it right in front of James's groin.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked nervously.  
  
"You should know!" shouted Jessie as she launched a kick into the helmet that   
protected James's groin but ended up making him hit the wall.  
  
"Now that we had our daily dose of idiocy", said Meowth. "Let's go in there and   
get that stone. I wonder if it'll evolve me into a Super Meowth?"  
  
"This stone'll only evolve poison-types furbrain!" growled Jessie. "Which is why   
we're gonna expose Arbok and Weezing to it!" and she released her Arbok while   
James rushed in with his Weezing.  
  
"Ready for some evolving power?!" cackled Jessie as she was about to lift up   
the glass.   
  
"Wait a minute Jess", said James. "Shouldn't we take one last look at our Pokemon   
so we can always remember them the way they once were? After all, we had Weezing   
and Arbok for many years and they could become completely different Pokemon if   
we evolve them."  
  
"I guess you're right", sighed Jessie as she went to her Arbok and hugged it   
lovingly while Arbok affectionately wrapped her coils around Jessie. James did   
the same thing to his Weezing while it gave him slobbery black kisses on his   
cheeks.  
  
"Any more of this mush and I'll cough up a year's worth of hairballs!" groaned   
Meowth as he stuck a claw down his throat. Then Meowth leapt up to the pedestal   
and removed the glass.   
  
Weezing and Arbok suddenly became mesmerized by the glowing stone. They   
slithered and floated away from their owners and slowly touched the stone.   
Suddenly, they started to glow and changed shape. All three Rockets became   
surprised and terrified at what their Pokemon had become. "We've created   
monsters!" they all whispered while shaking.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next, we find Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Reiko looking through a glass window where   
Cameron and Mr. Stench were standing on tall platforms on opposite sides of a   
huge room. "All right Cameron, here's how we'll battle in my gym", said Stench.   
"We'll have a 3 against 3 Pokemon match in 3 different environments. If one of   
my Pokemon loses, which I seriously doubt, the environment will change when I   
send out my next Pokemon. Got all that?"  
  
"You bet!" said Cameron as he and Sandy looked at this filthy man with   
determination.  
  
"Good then", said Stench as he pushed a button on a remote. "Here comes the first   
battleground." The ceiling opened and a load of garbage fell onto the floor   
covering it with cans, bottles, rotting food, newspapers, and all sorts of other   
messy smelly waste.  
  
"And here's the Pokemon that's just made for dumps!" said Stench as he took out   
a Pokeball and released a round raccoon-like Pokemon onto the messy floor.   
"Sentret!" it squeaked.  
  
"Sentret?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"SENTRET: the scout Pokemon", replied Dextra. "A very cautious Pokemon, Sentret   
raises itself up using its massive tail to get a better view of its surroundings.   
Sentrets are known to survive in any type of environment from clean forests to   
polluted cities."  
  
"How about it Sandy?" asked Cameron. "Do you want to take on Sentret?"  
  
"Shrew!" shouted Sandy as he leapt off the platform and landed right in front of   
the cute, but tough looking Sentret. "Shrew!" cried Sandy for he found that gum   
was stuck to his feet once again.  
  
"Sentret, start off with a tackle attack!" commanded Stench. "SEN!" shouted   
Sentret as it launched itself at Sandy knocking him down, but at least he was now   
free from the gum.  
  
"Quick Sandy, stop it with your swift attack!" commanded Cameron. Sandy started   
throwing his swift stars at the raccoon, but Sentret was indeed clever. It   
grabbed a small trashcan lid and blocked the stars like a metal shield.  
  
"You see kid?" laughed Stench. "Garbage can be good for Pokemon if they can use   
it for their advantage. Sentret, now use a rollout attack!" Sentret then rolled   
up into a huge ball and started to roll right at Sandy.   
  
"Quick Sandy, escape with a dig attack!" shouted Cameron. Sandy tried to dig   
through the garbage, but got his claws stuck in candy bar wrappers and unfinished   
lollipops.   
  
"Shrew!" cried Sandy as he tried to run away from the rolling Sentret creating a   
path through the garbage.  
  
"My Sentret can just do this all day!" laughed Stench.  
  
"Sandy!" shouted Cameron. "Try doing what Sentret did and use something in that   
trash for your advantage!"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he found a huge metal can with an open lid still attached.   
He smiled and pushed it in front of Sentret who just rolled right into it. Sandy   
turned the can right-side-up and put a brick on the lid trapping Sentret in.   
Then Sandy jumped on top of it giving his victory sign. "Sandshrew!" said Sandy   
proudly.  
  
"Way to go Sandy!" said Cameron happily.  
  
"So you've copied my garbage technique too!" said Stench. "But how about this?   
Sentret, fury swipes now!" The can Sandy was standing on suddenly got sliced   
open and Sentret was free. Sandy fell into a pile of garbage out of Cameron's   
sight.  
  
"Sandy, are you all right?!" asked Cameron concerned. "Shrew!" said Sandy weakly   
as he emerged from the pile with his arms trapped in plastic can rings.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron. "Can you still use a sandstorm attack!" Sandy tried to   
blow a sandstorm at Sentret, but couldn't for the plastic rings were too tight.  
  
"Time to finish off that Sandshrew with your slam attack Sentret!" said Stench.   
Sentret started slamming on poor Sandy with his long fat tail many times until   
he and Cameron could take no more. Cameron used Sandy's Pokeball beam to bring   
him back into his master's arms.  
  
"Shrew!" cried Sandy saying that he was sorry.  
  
"Don't feel sorry Sandy", said Cameron as he pulled the rings off of him. "I've   
always known from the beginning that plastic can rings are no good!"  
  
"It was good for my Sentret!" laughed Stench. "You've got two Pokemon left to   
use kid!"  
  
"All right", said Cameron with determination. "Sudo, I choose you!" and he   
released his Sudowoodo into the dump.  
  
"So you're a tree hugger, eh?" said Stench. "Sentret, give it another slam   
attack!"  
  
"Sudo, use rock slide now!" said Cameron. "Sudo!" said Sudo as he hurled a rock   
right onto Sentret's tail.  
  
"SENTRET!" cried Sentret as it tried to pull its tail out from the rock, but was   
too heavy. Stench realized that his Sentret was now trapped.  
  
"Now finish it off with low kick!" said Cameron. Sudo launched a powerful kick   
at Sentret sending it flying into the wall, but then got hurled back like a   
bunjee cord for its tail was still under the rock. Sudo kicked Sentret many   
times while the poor raccoon kept snapping back to him. Then Sudo launched one   
final kick releasing Sentret's tail from the rock and causing Sentret to hit the   
wall knocking it out.  
  
"Way to go Sudo!" cheered Cameron while his friends cheered from the other room.   
"Sudo!" said Sudo happily waving his branches around in triumph.  
  
"Well that finishes off the junkyard round", said Stench as he sucked Sentret   
back into its ball. "Now it's time for habitat two!" and he pushed the button on   
his remote again and this time sludge started pouring into the room from huge   
pipes that suddenly popped out from the walls. All the garbage got replaced   
with a pool of purple sludge while Sudo found himself swimming waist-high in it.   
"Sudo!" it said disgusted.  
  
"How can any Pokemon be able to fight in this gunk?" demanded Cameron.  
  
"My specialty Pokemon just blends right into it", laughed Stench as he released   
another Pokemon. "Go Grimer!" and out popped Grimer who was floating on the   
sludge with ease.  
  
"Sudo, use rock slide again!" commanded Cameron.  
  
"Grimer, acid armor now!" said Stench smiling. Grimer started to melt blending   
in with the sludge so that nobody could see it. Sudo started throwing rocks all   
over the pit unable to hit or find Grimer. "Okay Grimer, pound that Pokemon!"   
said Stench. Then slimy fists started popping out from the sludge hitting Sudo   
in every direction.  
  
"Quick Sudo!" cried Cameron. "Low kick every inch of that sludge until you hit   
Grimer!"  
  
"Sudo!" said Sudo as he tried to kick around in the sludge trying to find Grimer.  
  
"Grimer, use harden!" said Stench calmly. All of the sludge in the pit started   
to harden causing poor Sudo to get stuck unable to kick anymore.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Cameron as he saw his Sudowoodo unable to budge.  
  
"Now finish it off with your mud slap!" smiled Stench. "Grimer!" mumbled Grimer   
as it reappeared and started tossing wet mud all over Sudo's body causing him to   
drop his branches and pass out.  
  
"Poor Sudo!" cried Cameron as he managed to suck Sudo back into his ball leaving   
a huge hole in the center of the hardened sludge.  
  
"Nice work Grimer", said Stench. "Grime!" said Grimer as it approached the hole   
and covered it with sludge and smoothed it out with its grimy hands like it was   
paving cement.  
  
"You got one Pokemon left!" said Stench. "Why don't you give up now and admit   
your Pokemon are weak for being exposed to soft sunshine and clean air?"  
  
"Oh no!" said Cameron with rage in his eyes. "I got one Pokemon that can survive   
any sludge or poison attack you can dish out! Go Zubat!" and he released Zubat   
who was hovering over the sludge looking down at the little Grimer feeling a   
little hungry.  
  
"This should be easy", laughed Stench, "Grimer, use mud slap again!"   
  
"Zubat, confuse ray!" commanded Cameron. Zubat launched a dark flashing ray at   
Grimer before it could launch its attack. Grimer became so confused that it   
accidentally slapped mud all over Stench.  
  
"Aw poo!" grumbled Stench as he looked at his muddy business suit. "And my wife   
just got the toxic stains out from it too!"  
  
"Okay Zubat, now use your leech life!" said Cameron. "BAT!" smiled Zubat as she   
sunk her fangs into Grimer's skin and started sucking out all the delicious   
poison. When Zubat was finished, she let out a happy belch while Grimer lay   
there in the sludge totally drained.  
  
"Way to go Zubat!" said Cameron happily. "Uh, Zubat?" said Cameron now surprised.   
Zubat started to glow and then it grew into a bigger bat with huge wings and a   
huge mouth that was as big as her body. "Hey, Zu.., I mean, Golbat! You've   
evolved!" said Cameron surprised, yet happy.  
  
"Golbat!" said the new Golbat who just winked an eye at her master and blew him   
a kiss.  
  
"Very impressive", said Stench as he called back Grimer and pushed the button on   
his remote again. This time, an oxygen mask dropped down from a hook in front   
of Cameron.  
  
"You might want to put that on", said Stench. "A fresh air breather like yourself   
might not be able to survive this last environment."  
  
"Okay", said Cameron as he slipped the mask on making him look like a funny   
looking elephant while he put Sandy back into his ball so he could be protected   
from whatever Stench had planned. "Why aren't you wearing a mask too?" asked   
Cameron who found out he could talk through the mask through a built-in   
microphone.  
  
"Why would I want a mask?" smiled Stench as he pushed his button one more time   
and the entire room filled up with smog. "This stuff is like perfume to me!" and   
he inhaled the smog through his green hairy nostrils.  
  
"Eeeyew!" moaned Misty. "I certainly am glad I'm not the one battling him!"  
  
"I've never had to battle in a smog bank", said Ash. "I don't know if Cameron can   
handle this!"  
  
"Do not doubt my Came-chan!" scolded Reiko. "I know for a fact that Golbats can   
survive and see their way through perilous layers of smog. He and Golbat are   
sure to win!"  
  
"It's time to cough up my last champion!" laughed Stench as he released his final   
Pokemon. "Go Koffing!" and he released his Koffing that was floating right in   
front of Golbat through the smog. "Koffing!" it said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Use your poison gas!" commanded Stench. Koffing belched out some green gas   
that completely covered Golbat. Luckily Golbat, who was a poison type, just   
sucked all the gas up. "Golbat!" she said happily for poison gas mixed with smog   
was a Golbat's favorite dish.  
  
"Nice work Golbat", said Cameron. "Now use your confuse ray!"  
  
"Koffing, call on your protect power now!" said Stench. Golbat had launched a   
confuse ray at Koffing. But it didn't affect the floating gasball at all. It   
just smiled a happy, "KOFFING!"  
  
"What just happened?" gasped Cameron. "Confuse rays are supposed to always hit   
the opponent!"  
  
"Thank the power of protect", laughed Stench. "Your Golbat has no chance of   
hurting my Koffing now! Koffing, tackle attack!" Koffing started slamming its   
round body at poor Golbat from every direction. "BAT!" she wailed in pain.  
  
"Try defending yourself with your wing attack!" cried Cameron. Golbat tried her   
best to swat away Koffing, but Koffing kept tackling her not getting hurt once.  
  
"Time to end this match with a thunder attack!" laughed Stench. "KOFFING!"   
shouted Koffing as all the smog disappeared and a huge thundercloud appeared   
over the ceiling. Lightning bolts were launched and poor Golbat got hit making   
her fall onto the hardened sludge.  
  
"GOLBAT!" cried Cameron as he watched his poor bat try to get up but was too   
paralyzed to do so.  
  
"Why don't you give up now?" laughed Stench. "Your Pokemon are no match for my   
pollution posse!" Just as Cameron, was about to call back Golbat in defeat, he   
heard Golbat call out a weak, "bat!" Then slowly flew up to the top of the   
ceiling, hung upside-down and started sleeping.  
  
"What's Golbat doing?" asked Misty.  
  
"I think she's using her rest power", said Tracey. "So she can be fully charged   
and healthy when she wakes up."  
  
"But how long will she sleep?" asked Ash. "She's an easy target for Koffing when   
she's in this helpless stage."  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" laughed Stench. "The little bat wants to wake up in   
Heaven once Koffing finishes her off."  
  
"Quick Golbat!" cried Cameron. "You've gotta wake up! You're in the middle of   
a battle where the fight against pollution is at stake!" But Golbat just hung   
there still sleeping away while dropping little Zs onto the sludge.  
  
"It looks like I get to keep my plant running my way", said Stench while smiling   
his polluted smile. "Koffing, finish her off with..." Just then, a phone started to   
ring. "Excuse me a minute", said Stench as he took out a cellular phone and   
answered it.   
  
"Miss Waste, I've told you never to interrupt me during a gym match!" he scolded   
but then became silent when he heard what his secretary had to say. "Oh okay,   
thanks for telling me." Said Stench as he turned off his phone and pulled Koffing   
back into its ball. "Sorry kid, but we'll have to put this match on hold right   
now! Something is happening to my factory!" And he opened a door to his platform   
and stepped right through it. Cameron did the same through the door of his   
platform and joined his friends forgetting that his Golbat was still hanging from   
the ceiling sleeping.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When our heroes and Mr. Stench had entered the factory, they found all the   
employees on the floor motionless. "Hey, this ain't a flop house!" shouted Stench.   
"You're wasting my valuable money just lying around. Get back to work all of   
you!"  
  
"I don't think they can work", said Tracey as he examined a guy sitting on the   
floor with a paralyzed look on his face. "I think all these people were stunned   
by some paralyzing Pokemon attack."  
  
"But they all know the rules of the factory!" said Stench. "No Pokemon allowed   
in the factory except the boss's!" Then suddenly, three of the employees came   
out from the darkness with sinister looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh good, you three seem to be okay", said Stench relieved. "You'll have to work   
double shifts until the rest of my employees get better."  
  
"Oh, we plan on working double", said Jessie as she removed her helmet.  
  
"And along the side, we'll give out trouble", said James as he took off his   
helmet too. Then they said their motto while Meowth removed his helmet ending   
with. "That's right!"  
  
"Oh great!" moaned Stench. "Another employee of mine's been mutated into a   
Meowth! Okay, you know the drill", sighed Stench as he handed Meowth some   
dollar bills. "Leave the city, give yourself a new name and identity, and I'll   
mail you a hundred bucks every month for life."  
  
"I think I'm starting to like humans now!" giggled Meowth as a dollar sign   
appeared in his single eye.  
  
"I wouldn't call this guy a human", said James as he stared at the green, mutated   
man.  
  
"Be careful of these guys Mr. Stench", said Cameron. "They're rotten   
troublemakers who love crime!"  
  
"And it's a crime wearing that hideous thing twerp!" laughed Jessie. "You look   
like a leather Donphan!" Cameron felt his face and forgotten that he still had on   
that gas mask. He quickly took it off his face.  
  
"Just what are you three rotten punks doing here?" demanded Ash. "You're not   
gonna turn this place into a weapons' factory?!"  
  
"Oh, Team Rocket's beyond that!" laughed James.  
  
"Yes, the bossman can keep his filthy factory", laughed Jessie. "All we came for   
was this!" and she showed them the Venomstone that was no longer glowing.  
  
"My precious stone!" screamed Stench in a rage. "That does it, you three are   
fired!" And he took out his phone again. "Miss. Waste, release the Houndours!"  
  
Little doors opened all over the factory and the Rockets found themselves   
surrounded by ten angry Houndours. "You have one minute to leave my factory   
forever, or else my Houdours will escort you out, with their teeth!"  
  
"That sounds like good advice!" said Meowth in a panic as he was about to leave   
until Jessie stepped on his tail stopping him.  
  
"But we don't want to leave yet!" said Jessie evily. "Because we want to show you   
what your lovely Venomstone helped us create. You twerps remember my Arbok,   
right?"  
  
"And my Weezing too?" asked James.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" said Ash, Misty, and Cameron nervously for they remembered that   
Jessie and James had this same conversation the day their Ekans and Koffing had   
evolved.  
  
"Well, meet the new evolved form of Arbok", cackled Jessie as she released a new   
frightening kind of Pokemon. It was a huge python with red and black spots and   
two heads with sharp, poison-dripping fangs.  
  
"And check out Weezing's new makeover!" laughed James as he released an even   
stranger, scarier Pokemon. It looked like three Koffing heads stacked like a   
totem pole. It had short stubby gray feet and strong muscular arms with a skull   
and crossbones tattoo on the left arm. The top head had a smiling face, the   
middle had a sad face, while the bottom had a mean, angry face.  
  
"What are those things?" gasped Ash.  
  
"Something I don't wanna know!" cried Misty as she covered Togepi's eyes not   
wanting him to see those mutated horrors.   
  
Cameron took out his Pokedex, but all that Dextra could say was. "Sorry, Pokemon   
cannot be identified. But maybe you can make up some cute names for 'em. Hee   
Hee!" Cameron looked funny at his Pokedex.  
  
"We've already picked some names for them", laughed Jessie. "I call my new   
serpent Bython!"  
  
"And I call my new three headed pal Hakking!" laughed James.  
  
"So this is why my siblings fear the Venomstone", gasped Reiko as she stared at   
the poor Pokemon she once knew now cruelly transformed into such monstrosities.  
  
"I'm actually seeing Pokemon I don't ever want to sketch!" said Tracey with fear   
and disgust.  
  
Mr. Stench looked at the scary monsters and realized that his pollution was the   
cause of all this. "Quick Houndours in the front, use your bite attacks!" he   
commanded. "HOOOOUUUND!" howled the first five Houndours as they charged at the   
enemy.  
  
"Bython, glare attack!" said Jessie calmly. "BYYYY!" hissed Bython as it glared   
at the Houndours with four red glowing eyes. The dogs became paralyzed and   
started whimpering in fear. "And yes, Bython's the reason why all your dumb peons   
are all paralyzed!" cackled Jessie.  
  
"No one says that about my hard working, filth handling, employees!" shouted   
Stench. "Houndours in the back, get them before that snake turns around and   
glares at you!" The other five Houndours were about to attack the Rockets from   
behind until Hakking twisted its heads around like balls on a string.  
  
"HAKKING!" coughed all three heads as they kept shooting random blows of sludge   
into the Houndours' eyes knocking them out.  
  
"What kind of cool attack is that?" asked Meowth.  
  
"I don't know", said James smiling. "I think I'll call it rapid sludge. Gimmie   
five Hakking!" and he raised his hand up waiting for his Pokemon to high-five   
him. However, Hakking misunderstood and fired five sludge blows at James   
knocking him down. "Maybe I should train you in slang as well", said James with   
a messy face while Jessie and Meowth shook their heads. Even Bython was shaking   
both its heads too.  
  
"Ash", said Cameron. "Remember, psychic-types always defeat poison-types. Let's   
send out our psychic Pokemon to defeat them!"  
  
"You got it!" smiled Ash as he released his Espeon while Cameron released his   
Slowking.  
  
"Psychic attack now!" commanded both Ash and Cameron. Espeon and Slowie both   
blasted their psychic powers at Hakking and Bython, but it didn't hurt them one   
bit.  
  
"What just happened?" cried Misty. "Why aren't they psyked to death?!"  
  
"This happened once before", said Reiko. "We we're once surrounded by dark   
Pokemon and a psychic blast from a Kadabra couldn't defeat them!"  
  
"Then that means those two are also dark-types as well!" cried Cameron.  
  
"You mean Jessie and James now own evil-minded dark Pokemon?!" gasped Meowth   
remembering the time a Murkrow stared at him turning him into a stone-black   
statue.  
  
"Relax Meowth!" laughed Jessie. "These dark Pokemon serve us! Isn't that right   
Bython?"  
  
"BYYYY!" hissed Bython as it wrapped both its necks around Jessie squeezing her   
affectionately in a violent sort of way.  
  
"Okay, okay! I love you too! Both of you!" gasped Jessie as she managed to pull   
herself out from Bython's grip. "Now how about showing those two psychic simps   
a new attack? Double crunch!"  
  
"BYYYYYY!" hissed Bython as both mouths quickly sunk their fangs into Slowie and   
Espeon.  
  
"SLOWIE!" cried Cameron. "ESPEON!" cried Ash as well.  
  
"Wow, those heads almost struck faster than the speed of light!" gasped Tracey as   
he and the others stared at Slowking and Espeon who were on the floor shaking.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" shouted Ash as he released his toughest Pokemon.   
"Charizard, avenge our Pokemon with your dragonrage attack!" he shouted.  
  
"Hakking, sludge bomb now!" shouted James quickly. Just before Charizard could   
blow away the Rockets, all three of Hakking's mouths released three huge sludge   
bombs that exploded sealing up Charizard's mouth and making his wings get stuck,   
along with sticking up our heroes and Mr. Stench.  
  
"You ooze, you loose!" laughed James.  
  
"So this is why people complain about pollution!" said Stench trying to get free   
but couldn't.  
  
"Eyeew!" cried Misty. "I don't ever wanna see any more pollution as long as I   
live!"  
  
"Allow us to grant your wish!" cackled Jessie. "By making your life short!   
Bython, poison sting those twerps to death!"  
  
"You help too with your poison gas Hakking!" laughed James. Everyone shut their   
eyes as the two dark-poison Pokemon were about to venomize them, until they heard   
a loud, "GOLBAT!!!"  
  
"Golbat?" gasped Cameron as he opened his eyes and found his Golbat hovering in   
front of them. She had finished her nap and was ready to come to her master's   
aid. "Golbat, behind you!" cried Cameron. Bython had started firing its poison   
needles into Golbat's back. Golbat turned around, shook off the needles, and   
smiled at the surprised faces of Bython. Then Hakking released its poison gas,   
but Golbat easily sucked it all up like cotton candy. "BAT!" said Golbat in a   
happy voice.  
  
"What the?" gasped James. "That bat is somehow making fools of our new terrors!"  
  
"That's because good ol' Golbat is a poison type!" smiled Cameron. "Poison   
attacks cannot hurt her!"  
  
"We'll see how she does against dark attacks!" said Jessie angrily. But before   
she could call out an attack. Something started happening to Golbat.  
  
"She's evolving again!" gasped Tracey.  
  
"That's impossible!" gasped Cameron. "Golbat just evolved a few minutes ago and   
now she's evolving again? And I didn't think Golbat had a higher evolution!"   
Sure enough, they were looking at a brand new bat. She was about the size of   
Cameron with purple skin, scary yellow eyes and a smaller toothy mouth, and she   
had FOUR huge wings. "CROBAT!" she squeaked.  
  
"Crobat?!" gasped Cameron as he tried to pull out his Pokedex but couldn't for   
his hands were stuck in the sludge.  
  
"Whatever bat that is, I'm gonna enjoy clipping all four of its wings!" said   
Jessie. "Bython, make it happen with another double crunch!"  
  
"BYYYYY!" hissed Bython as it tried to bite Crobat's wings off. But Crobat was   
now faster and more agile than ever. She soared high up into the air while   
Bython tried to extend itself by standing on the tip of its tail trying to crunch   
her. But then Bython plopped down to the floor for Crobat was way too high up   
for any Pokemon to attack. "BAT!" smiled Crobat as she hung from the ceiling,   
sticking her tongue at the Rockets.  
  
"Fly down here and do that!" shouted James. "If you're not a fraidy bat that is!"   
Crobat was definitely happy to apply. She swooped down in front of the Rockets   
and charged herself up.  
  
"Uh oh!" said James nervously. "Maybe I was a little too harsh about the fraidy   
bat crack!" Just then, Crobat had opened her mouth and launched a powerful hyper   
beam hitting Hakking and Bython right between their countless eyes and then   
hitting all three Rockets blasting them through the wall and out of the factory.  
  
"You and your big provoking mouth!" growled Meowth as he started scratching   
James's face while Jessie was whacking him with her fan while all three Rockets   
and their new defeated dark Pokemon blasted off into the horizon once again.  
  
"Thank you Crobat!" smiled Cameron as Crobat flew to him and started licking his   
face while he was laughing. Then Crobat started licking off some of the sludge   
from everyone freeing their arms. Stench released his Grimer while Ash released   
his Muk so they could slurp off the rest of the sludge. Cameron then pulled out   
his Dex and aimed it at his new bat.  
  
"CROBAT: the evolved form of Golbat", replied Dextra. "Crobat flies so silently   
through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed, even when nearby."  
  
"I bet you can even learn fly now that you have four wings", smiled Cameron.   
"Crobat!" smiled Crobat as she got under Cameron's legs making him get on her   
back. Then she started flapping all four of her wings around flying all over the   
factory with Cameron holding on tight while smiling. "This is the greatest thing   
I've ever experienced!" shouted Cameron happily. "I'm actually riding on my all   
time favorite flying Pokemon!" Everyone applauded as Crobat came for a landing   
while Cameron climbed off.  
  
"Well done Cameron", smiled Stench as he applauded too and pulled something out   
from his coat pocket and handed it to Cameron. "Don't worry, you can take it",   
smiled Stench. "It's toxic proof", and he dropped it on Cameron's palm so he   
could see what it was. It was a badge shaped like a skyscraper.  
  
"You mean..?" gasped Cameron.  
  
"That's right son", smiled Stench. "I'm presenting you with the Metro Badge.   
The fourth Ryooku gym badge."  
  
"But we haven't finished our last battle yet", said Cameron.  
  
"No need to", smiled Stench. "After seeing what your Crobat did to those Rockets   
and their evil Pokemon, she would've creamed my Koffing good. So congratulations   
Cameron."  
  
"Thank you sir", smiled Cameron as he showed everyone his fourth badge. "Hey   
look!" he shouted. "I won a Metro Badge!"  
  
"CROBAT!" smiled Crobat as she hugged Cameron with all four of her wings while   
gently nibbling his neck. "And I couldn't've done it without you Batty!" smiled   
Cameron.  
  
"That's pretty disturbing", thought Misty as she watched the giant bat continue   
to hold onto and nibble Cameron.  
  
"If only I were that Crobat right now!" sighed Reiko.  
  
"Not only that, I've decided to give up my polluting ways!" said Stench.  
  
"You mean it?" asked Ash.  
  
"But of course my boy", laughed Stench. "I realize it was my pollution that   
created those evil beasts called Hakking and Bython. They made me see the errors   
of my way. I'm going to make my factory environmental friendly so no more of   
those monsters will ever walk the Earth again, starting today!"  
  
"Hooray!" said all the paralyzed employees.  
  
"If only I can find some new kind of clean energy source that isn't toxic", said   
Stench.  
  
"You can always use water power", said Misty. "You can dam a river or heat water   
to make thermal energy."  
  
"And like the Pidgeys that call on the power of wind", said Reiko. "You can do   
the same with devices called windmills."  
  
"And you can get solar energy from an everlasting power source called the sun",   
said Cameron.  
  
"Hmmm, solar energy", said Stench. "I like that. No wait. The sun hardly ever   
shines down on my factory thanks to all the smog I've caused."  
  
"Grass Pokemon have the power to summon solar energy even in the darkest night   
or in the smoggiest areas", said Tracey. "And they can spare lots of it. That's   
why their solarbeam attacks are so powerful."  
  
"I think I have an idea", smiled Ash as he released his Venusaur and started   
whispering in its ear. "SAUR!" smiled Venusaur as it shot out three huge seeds   
that looked like eggs from its flower.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Stench", smiled Ash. "If you give them the right care, these   
will sprout into healthy Bulbasaurs that'll supply enough solar energy to keep   
your factory powered up without leaving any toxic waste."  
  
"Thank you my friend", smiled Stench while a tear formed in his eye washing off   
some of the green on his face.  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER:  
  
The smog around Stenchcorp was gone and the sun was shining down on the building   
with a happy smile. Mr. Stench was happy too. Ever since he stopped his   
polluting ways, his skin went back to normal, his hair grew back, his teeth were   
shiny with the missing spaces replaced with false ones, and he was back to his   
slim handsome self again. He was walking around his factory admiring his   
employees who were now happy working in a clean atmosphere. And if any type of   
pollution did manage to sneak into his factory. Stench would just send out his   
Grimer and Koffing to get rid of it. Even if they were pollution Pokemon, they   
were still Stench's precious babies.   
  
Stench then looked at where his reactor once was and started admiring his new   
source of power. Three Bulbasaurs were hooked up to a machine and they were   
singing while supplying solar energy to the machine powering up his factory.  
  
"You three are truly wonderful power plants", smiled Stench as he fed his   
Bulbasaurs some plant food. "Bulba!" they all cooed happily at their Earth-loving   
employer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, BUT IN THE 2001 TIME THOUGH.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed this Earth Day chapter and a special thanks goes to my   
friend Bellossom Boy for coming up with the idea for the Venomstone.  
  
  



	14. Togepi Panic and Wobbuffet Fret

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 14  
  
Togepi Panic and Wobbuffet Fret  
  
After winning a Metro Badge from the fourth Ryooku gym leader, Cameron and   
friends were now relaxing at the Ketchupopolis Pokemon center. And it was   
huge!   
  
"Wow, this Pokemon center is almost as big as a baseball stadium!" said Cameron   
as he and the others were sitting on some sofas tending to their Pokemon.  
  
"Ketchupopolis is the biggest city in Ryooku", said Tracey. "So a lot of people   
would come here."  
  
"And there must be over a hundred Nurse Joys here", said Ash. Sure enough,   
there were about a hundred Nurse Joys, Chanseys, and Blisseys all at counters,   
tending to people's Pokemon and chatting with trainers.  
  
"If Brock were here, I'd bet he'd bust his hormones out all over the place",   
said Misty remembering all the times Brock went ga-ga over every pretty girl   
they met on their first journeys.  
  
Just then, Togepi started jumping up and down on the sofa. "TOGE TOGE!" he   
started cooing. "Togepi, what's the matter?" asked Misty as she steadied him.  
  
"TOGE TOGE!" cried Togepi shaking around in Misty's hands making her let go of   
him. Then Togepi started bouncing around again shouting even louder, "TOGE   
TOGE!"  
  
"Why are you acting so hyper?" asked Misty. "I'm going to have to make you cut   
down on the cola if that's what's causing it!"  
  
"Like the Slowbro that feels uncomfortable with its old shell and wants to seek   
a cleaner, more fitting one, maybe Togepi needs a diaper change", said Reiko.  
  
"But Togepi doesn't wear diapers!" said Misty.  
  
"Maybe he needs his shell changed", said Cameron.  
  
"Well, where am I supposed to get another Togepi shell?!" demanded Misty. "From   
a shell vending machine?"  
  
"TOGE TOGE!" shouted Togepi as he bounced off the couch and started bouncing   
on Pikachu's, Sandy's, and Growlithe's heads. "Shrew!" said Sandy as he managed   
to catch Togepi while the other two Pokemon tried to hold him down.  
  
"Do you think he's sick?" asked Ash.  
  
"I hope not!" cried Misty in a panic. "He's the only Togepi I've got!"  
  
"Don't worry Misty", said Tracey. "Remember, this place is always Joyful! Oh,   
excuse me Nurse Joy", said Tracey calling the Joy that was nearest to them.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked Joy with a smile.  
  
"My Togepi is acting really funny", said Misty. "Can you check and see what's   
eating him?"  
  
"Oh dear", said Joy while trying to maintain a smile.  
  
"I don't like the way you said those two small words", said Misty really nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry", said Joy. "It's just that I've never treated a Togepi before. In   
fact, no Joy ever has. Togepis are extremely rare and no one in my family tree   
has ever had the experience of treating and curing one."  
  
"But can't you still try?" asked Ash.  
  
"I suppose I could give it a shot", smiled Joy. "Who knows. I might become   
the world's most famous Joy if I cure an actual Togepi!" And she bent down to   
examine the hopping Togepi.  
  
"Please sit still Togepi", said Misty as she held him down. "The nice nurse   
wants to check you out."  
  
"How ya doin' sweetie?" smiled Joy as she patted Togepi's head and then took   
her stethoscope. "This may feel cold to you for a second, but I just want to   
listen to all the sweetness you've got inside you." And she started listening to   
Togepi's heart.  
  
Togepi just smiled, took the metal piece, and started screaming out. "TOGE!   
TOGE! TOGEPIIIIIII!" Joy got tossed back while giant drums popped out of her   
ears banging like crazy and then quickly went back in.  
  
"You've got the sweetness of a sourball kiddo!" said Joy in a daze.  
  
"Togepi! You bad Pokemon!" scolded Misty as she waved her finger at the egg.   
But Togepi just happily grabbed it and squeezed affectionately.  
  
"Please don't be hard on him", said Joy as she sat back up. "Lots of Pokemon   
like to do that to me. Now listening to a Snorlax's growling tummy will   
definitely make you go deaf!"  
  
"Uh, excuse me Nurse Joy!" said a weak, sad, voice. Everyone turned around and   
found a poor teenage guy with red shaggy hair and a few missing teeth. He was   
covered in bandages and was using a crutch.  
  
"Well if it isn't Billy Wesler", sighed Joy. "For the 87th time too. All right,   
what's he done this time?"  
  
"He wanted to know what a moving lawn mover tastes like", groaned Billy as he   
took out a Pokeball and released a blue blob-like creature with a round head,   
eyes closed tightly, funny looking arms, and a skinny torso with funny feet and   
a black, flat tail. It too was covered with bandages. "WOB!" it wailed in pain.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Cameron as he took out his Pokedex.  
  
"WOBBUFFET: the patient Pokemon", replied Dextra. "To keep its pitch black tail   
hidden, Wobbuffet lives quietly in the darkness. It is never the first to attack."  
  
"Don't worry Billy", said Joy as she took his Pokeball and sucked the Wobbuffet   
back in. "I'll take him to the back and fix him up. You'll know when he's better   
once you feel yourself getting better."  
  
"I know the drill", moaned Billy as he plopped down in pain on the couch.  
  
"But what about my Togepi?" asked Misty.  
  
"Don't worry dear", said Joy as she picked up the hyper Togepi in her other arm.   
"I'll take them both to the back and treat them. It shouldn't take very long."   
And she walked off with a Pokeball in one hand and a squirming Togepi in the   
other and stepped through a door where a light with a red cross started to flash.  
  
"I hope Joy will be able to help Togepi", said Misty nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it", said Billy. "I go to that Nurse Joy regularly. She's the   
best when it comes to my always-causing-me-pain Wobbuffet. You little egg is   
in good hands."  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Tracey as he studied the boy who looked as injured   
as that Wobbuffet. "Did that lawn mower do this to you too?"  
  
"No, it actually only hurt Wobbuffet", moaned Billy. "I just shared his pain as   
always."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Well, you see... AUGGGH!" cried Billy for he suddenly got an electric shock.  
  
"Pikachu, how could you?!" scolded Ash.  
  
"Pika, Pi!" protested Pikachu for he didn't shock Billy at all.  
  
"Sorry Billy", said Joy as she opened the door. "The minute I let Wobbuffet free   
from his ball, he started licking a wall socket."  
  
"No problem", moaned a charred Billy. "I'm use to it. Wobbuffet's done much   
worse to me."  
  
"You mean you can feel your Wobbuffet's pain?" asked Misty. "How is that   
possible?"  
  
"Wobbuffet destiny bonded with me!" groaned Billy.   
  
"Destiny bond?" asked Cameron. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a special power some Pokemon have", explained Tracey. "When a Pokemon is   
about to lose a battle, it destiny bonds with its opponent so if it gets hurt or   
defeated, the opponent will feel it too."  
  
"When Wobbuffet was baby, he innocently put a destiny bond on me", moaned Billy.   
"So whenever he gets hurt, I get hurt too! I asked him to remove the bond but he   
doesn't know how!"  
  
"By the look of your appearance, you must come to this Pokemon center a lot",   
said Reiko.  
  
"Almost every day!" wailed Billy. "That Wobbuffet is so accident prone. One   
time, he thought it would be fun to take a spin in the washer-dryer. Both of us   
ended up being all bruised and fluffy, but with a nice mountain spring fresh   
feeling!"  
  
"How terrible!" said Misty. "Have you ever thought of trading him for a better,   
less painful Pokemon?"  
  
"Nobody around here wants a Wobbuffet!" groaned Billy. "They can't learn any   
attacks and the people in this town know if they get my Wobbuffet, he might   
destiny bond with them and put them through the pain I'm feeling. So I guess   
we're soul mates for life, which'll probably be a short one soon!"  
  
"A Pokemon that can't learn any attacks?" asked Cameron. "That's kind of tough   
when you want to put it in a Pokemon battle."  
  
"Uh, excuse me", said Joy as she approached Misty with an embarrassed look on   
her face.   
  
"I don't like that look you're giving me", said Misty nervously. "Is my Togepi   
okay?"  
  
"I'm not really sure", said Joy with a sweatdrop behind her head.  
  
"NOT REALLY SURE?!!" shouted Misty.  
  
"The reason I'm saying that is because Togepi's gone", said Joy sadly.  
  
"WHAAAT?!!!" screamed Misty as she grabbed the Nurse by her collar. Ash grabbed   
Misty and made her sit back down.  
  
"He just bounced right out of my hands and out an open window!" cried Joy. "I   
tried to catch him but he was too quick for me! And the last I saw him was him   
leaving the center and running into an alley."  
  
"TOGEPI!!!" wailed Misty while tears gushed out of her eyes. Pikachu and Sandy   
quickly took out some little umbrellas just before the water could soak them.  
  
"What about my Wobbuffet?" asked Billy. "Is he okay right now?"  
  
"I've also wanted to talk to you about that too Billy", said Joy while another   
sweatdrop formed behind her head. "When Wobbuffet saw Togepi jump out the   
window, he tried to get him back. I tried to stop Wobbuffet, but he just slipped   
out of my arms and jumped out of the window wobbling after Togepi."  
  
"Oh no!" cried Billy. "Who knows what kind of trouble and pain Wobbuffet could   
get himself into in this big city?!"   
  
"Who cares about your dumb Wobbuffet?!" cried Misty. "My innocent little Togepi's   
out there with all those dangerous people and traffic! He could become a poached   
Pokemon if he doesn't look both ways before crossing the street!"  
  
"I care about Wobbuffet!" demanded Billy. "If he gets hurt in any way, I'll know!   
OUCH!!" he cried. Billy took off his shoe and sock and saw that the bottom of   
his foot was slightly burned.  
  
"What happened to your foot?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Wobbuffet must've stepped on a lit cigarette", moaned Billy. "I'm too familiar   
with that pain!"  
  
"Here, let me.." said Joy as she applied some ointment to Billy's foot.  
  
"Thank you Joy", said Billy as he put his sock and shoe back on.  
  
"Well, why are we just sitting around here for?!" cried Misty. "We got two wild   
and fancy free Pokemon to save!"  
  
"Nurse Joy", said Ash. "Can you show us where Togepi and Wobbuffet escaped to?"  
  
"Right this way", said Joy as she led them through the door she just came out of   
and led them to another door that led them to the back of the center. "They   
rushed right through that alley", said Joy. "That will lead them to downtown   
Ketchupopolis. I'm sorry I wasn't able to capture them."  
  
"That's okay Nurse Joy", said Ash. "We know it's wasn't really your fault."  
  
"YES IT WAS!!!" said both Misty and Billy angrily.  
  
"Sandy, can you track down those Pokemon with your sniffing power?" asked   
Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he started sniffing around and quickly got Togepi's and   
Wobbuffet's scent.  
  
"Like the clamped Shellder that assists its Slowbro partner, can you help out   
Sandy with the tracking?" Reiko asked Growlithe.  
  
"GROWL!" grumbled Growlithe as he started sniffing around too. Normally, he   
didn't like taking orders from this Ex-rocket, but he was doing this for Togepi.   
"GROWL!" said Growlithe as he caught the scent and ordered our heroes to follow   
him.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy who also got the scent and followed after Growlithe.  
  
"Let's go everyone", said Cameron. "They've picked up the scents!" And he and   
our heroes and Billy left the Pokemon center while Joy waved them all good luck.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Togepi saw a bunch of Pidgeys picking some breadcrumbs off the sidewalk. He   
happily skipped over chasing the birds away and started to eat the crumbs himself.   
The Pidgeys were not amused that this egg was stealing their food and they   
started to fly up in the air getting ready to peck little Togepi. "WOB!" cried   
Wobbuffet seeing all those Pidgeys about to attack. He quickly jumped in front   
of Togepi while all the Pidgeys started pecking poor Wobbuffet instead. "WOB!"   
he cried out while Togepi just happily skipped away.  
  
"Ouch! OW! OW!" cried Billy as he started squirming while everyone stopped.   
"What's wrong Billy?" asked Ash.  
  
"It's Wobbuffet! OW!" cried Billy as he looked at his arm and saw peck-marks   
popping up on his skin. "He must've walked into a place that's sharp and pointy,   
like a bird sanctuary!"  
  
"That means poor little Togepi might be feeling the same pain!" cried Misty.   
"We've got to save him!!!" she cried while shaking poor Ash around.  
  
"Take it easy Mist!" cried Ash trying to pry himself from his girlfriend's grip.   
"Shaking me around won't bring Togepi back!"  
  
"Shrew!" "Growl!" said both Sandy and Growlithe as they pointed to the next   
direction while everyone followed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wobbuffet, who had escaped the Pidgeys, was now standing near a sidewalk catching   
his breath. "Toge! Toge!" called out Togepi's cute voice. "Wob?" asked   
Wobbuffet as he looked at the street and found Togepi jumping up and down happily   
in the center of the street while speeding cars were zipping past him.  
  
"WOB!" cried Wobbuffet as he looked both ways to make sure no cars were coming.   
Then he wobbled into the street and picked up Togepi. But since Wobbuffet didn't   
have any fingers, Togepi easily slipped right through his arms and ran off. "Wob!"   
moaned Wobbuffet while shaking his head. Then a speeding truck knocked Wobbuffet   
off the road sending him flying into the air and into a store that sells sharp,   
pointy objects.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"AAAUGGH!" cried Billy as he magically got tossed into the air sending him into a   
store that sells fluffy pillows. Our heroes followed Billy into the store and   
found him lying comfortably on a huge stack of pillows.  
  
"Talk about being lucky", said Cameron. "It looks like you didn't get hurt after   
all!"  
  
"I wish I could say the same for my Wobbuffet! OW!" cried Billy as he saw the   
little cuts appearing on his skin. Even though Billy landed on something soft,   
his Wobbuffet obviously didn't.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wobbuffet managed to crawl out of the store with a few toothpicks, cactus   
needles, shards of glass, and a small jackknife stuck in his back. He shook them   
all off and continued his search for Togepi. "WOB!" cried Wobbuffet when he saw   
where Togepi was now. On top of a huge construction site swinging around on a   
narrow girder hanging from a chain. Wobbuffet sighed as he wobbled into the site.   
Luckily it was the weekend so there were no workers around to stop Wobbuffet.   
He pushed the button on a nearby elevator and went up it.  
  
However, two people were hanging around the site, (If you could call them human),   
along with an evil-minded Meowth. "This is the perfect spot to train our new   
Pokemon", said Jessie.  
  
"Yes, it's perfectly abandoned!" laughed James.  
  
"Just like your head Jimbo!" laughed Meowth.  
  
"Let's see if they can knock down that building those blue collars worked so hard   
to build!" snickered Jessie. "Go Bython.  
  
"Good idea Jess", snickered James, "Go Hakking!" Both Hakking and Bython appeared   
right in front of their masters looking as evil as ever. Then they suddenly   
looked at the sun and started to make hissing and moaning noises while covering   
their many eyes.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" asked James. "It's just the sun. It gives you beautiful   
tans!"  
  
Hakking and Bython just approached their Pokeballs, tapped them, and got sucked   
inside. Jessie started to get angry. "You're not gonna let a little thing like a   
yellow ball of warmth get the best of you are you?!" growled Jessie as she tried   
to pry open Bython's Pokeball but wouldn't open. It was like Bython was holding   
it shut from the inside.  
  
"Yeah, it's only scary if the sun starts to swoop down and attack you like a   
fireball!" said Meowth remembering the time he played a game called Super Mario   
Bros. 3.  
  
"Stop saying that!" hollered Jessie as she squashed Meowth with her foot. "You'll   
just make them even more cowardly!"  
  
"Maybe since these guys are now part dark-types", said James. "Sunlight is their   
main weakness."  
  
"Gee, I'd never thought of that!" said Jessie as she looked at her Pokeball   
realizing that her once mighty sun-loving Arbok was now an even more vicious   
Bython with a weakness to the sun. "You mean we can only bring out these two at   
night?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Meowth. "We villains do our best work at night anyway!"  
  
"Very well", sighed Jessie. "From now on when causing trouble at night, we'll use   
Bython and Hakking, but when it's daytime, we'll use Snubbull and Girafarig."  
  
"Those are gonna be long days!" sighed Meowth imagining all those daytimes that   
Snubbull will bite his tail.  
  
"Hey, what's that over there?" asked James as he pointed to the group that just   
entered the site.  
  
"It's Team goody-good!" laughed Meowth. "Walking right into our claws!"  
  
"Don't you mean our clutches?" asked James. "You're the only one with claws."  
  
"And unlike you, I know how to use 'em!" growled Meowth as he slashed James's   
face.  
  
"I think I have a brilliant idea as usual!" smiled Jessie as she stared at a   
cement mixer sitting on the roof of the second floor of the building.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were looking around the site for Togepi and Wobbuffet unaware that the   
Rockets were planning something no good. "Shouldn't we be wearing hardhats?"   
asked Cameron. "After all this is a construction site."  
  
"I don't see any around", said Ash.  
  
"Me neither!" said Tracey.  
  
"We don't have time to shop for hats!" shouted Misty in a panic. "We have to   
concentrate on finding my baby! Togepi! Where are you sweetie?!"  
  
"Wobbuffet! Where are you you good for nothing pain-causer?!" shouted Billy.  
  
"Look up there!" shouted Reiko as she pointed to the building where they saw   
Togepi swinging around on a girder on a chain.   
  
"Togepi! Get down from there now!" screamed Misty. "Toge!" said Togepi as he   
started swinging around some more causing the chain to grow thin and getting   
ready to snap.  
  
"No! Don't get down that way!" cried Misty while covering her eyes.  
  
"Look!" shouted Cameron as they saw another Pokemon on the building trying to   
reach for Togepi.  
  
"No Wobbuffet!" shouted Billy. "You'll fall to your doom and my doom as well!"  
  
"WOB!" shouted Wobbuffet as he jumped right on top of the girder, grabbed Togepi,   
and jumped back onto the building just before the chain snapped and the girder   
smashed onto the ground.  
  
"Hey, Wobbuffet just saved Togepi!" smiled Ash.  
  
"Thank you, you wonderful Wobbuffet!" shouted Misty with relief.  
  
"I guess Wobbuffets wobble, but they don't fall down", said Cameron.  
  
"Way to go Wobbuffet!" sighed Billy. "And you've actually done something without   
hurting me!"  
  
"Wob!" said Wobbuffet proudly while holding Togepi tightly so he wouldn't slip   
out of his grip. Just then, Wobbuffet spotted some people tilting a cement mixer   
on the second floor. "WOBBUFFET!" he tried to warn them.  
  
"What is it Wobbuffet?" asked Billy.   
  
"WOB!" cried Wobbuffet as he pointed to the cloud of cement that was about to   
drop right on them.  
  
"It looks like some kind of rain cloud", said Ash.  
  
"I don't think so", said Tracey using his keen eye to find out what it was. "It's   
something worse! Run for it!" But it was too late. The cement plopped down on   
the six humans and their Pokemon.  
  
"What is this stuff?!" cried Misty. "It's yucky and it's ruining my designer   
clothes!"  
  
"It's quick drying cement!" cried Tracey. "Hurry, call out your water Pokemon to   
wash it off before it dries!"  
  
"All right guys!" said Misty as she reached into her cement covered backpack   
and tried to grab every Pokeball she had. "I need you to, to, OH NO! I can't   
move!"  
  
"Tentacruel, Kingler, I choose..." shouted Reiko but her arms became stiff before   
she could release her Pokemon.  
  
"It looks like we're too late!" cried Tracey for they were all stuck in a huge   
cement block with only their heads sticking out.   
  
"I feel like Mt. Rushmore!" cried Cameron trying to break free but couldn't.   
"Sandy! Where are you?!" cried Cameron realizing that there was no sign of his   
Sandshrew.  
  
"Pikachu! Are you still around?" asked Ash nervously.  
  
"Growlithe?" asked Reiko. Then she felt something furry against her leg. "Oh   
dear!" cried Reiko. "Like the Kabuto that gets trapped in layers of dirt and gets   
fossilized, the same thing has happened to our Pokemon!"  
  
"You mean Sandy's underneath all that cement?!" gasped Cameron. "He'll suffocate   
to death!"  
  
"Pikachu!" cried Ash. "If you're still alive under there. Please give me a sign!"   
And Pikachu did by giving him a small thundershock. "Good!" said Ash a little   
relieved but a little crispy underneath.  
  
"Who would want to cement us like this?" asked Billy.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Reiko. "Show yourselves you miserable cowards!"  
  
"Cowards?!" cackled Jessie as she, James, and Meowth slid down the building on   
a rope and appeared right in front of our stone-trapped heroes. "Look who's   
talking Miss. I'm Too Scared To Get Out of Team Rocket Because My Mighty Queen   
Will Be Mean To Me!"  
  
"GRRRRR!" growled Reiko just wanting to poke Jessie another belly button with   
her katana.  
  
"Well that cement is one way to give you a backbone!" laughed Meowth as he leapt   
up on the stone and gave Reiko a few scratches on her cheek.  
  
"You leave her alone you rotten cat!" shouted Cameron.   
  
"Okay, I'll leave her alone", smiled Meowth. "And pick on you! I think I'll take   
back the eye you took from me a couple of years ago!" And he tilted down   
Cameron's glasses and was about to poke out one of Cameron's eyes with his claw.  
  
"MEOOOWTH!" shouted Meowth as Reiko bit his tail. He jumped down and started   
running around in pain.  
  
"James, let's send out a couple of Pokemon who know how to do the job right!"   
said Jessie. "Go Snubbull!"  
  
"Go Girafarig!" shouted James. But it all ended up with the usual Snubbull   
biting onto Meowth's already sore tail and Girafarig's tail biting James's head   
while Girafarig's head was trying to pull him free.  
  
"These are the Pokemon that know how to do a job right?" laughed Ash.  
  
"No no", said Jessie as she yanked Snubbull away from Meowth's tail. "You don't   
want to bite scrawny Meowth tails. You want to bite fat little heads like those   
over there! Give 'em your bite attack!"  
  
"Snubbull!" said the dog as she jumped on the block and started biting everyone's   
cheeks.  
  
"You join in with your stomp attack Girafarig!" said James. "Giraf!" said   
Girafarig as it got on top of the rock and started stomping on the heads of our   
heroes while Snubbull continued with her biting.  
  
"I knew we should've worn hardhats!" cried Cameron as his head continued to get   
stomped and bitten along with the others.  
  
Up on the building, Wobbuffet suddenly felt some painful bites and footprints on   
his blue skin. "WOB!" cried Wobbuffet as he looked down and saw his master   
getting attacked by two Pokemon. He quickly grabbed a rope with one arm while   
holding Togepi with his other and slid down it landing on the rock. He quickly   
pushed Snubbull and Girafarig off and checked on his master's bruised and bitten   
head.  
  
"You saved me!" said Billy with tears. "How could I ever thank you?"   
  
"Wob!" said Wobbuffet smiling while stroking Billy's bruised face.  
  
"Pi?" cried Togepi as he hugged his mommy's bruised head. "I'll be okay sweetie!"   
said Misty weakly. "At least I think so."  
  
"WOB!" growled Wobbuffet as he jumped off the stone and stared at the villains   
with closed angry eyes.  
  
"He looks like some kind of punching bag", said Meowth.  
  
"Let's just see how many punches blue boy here can take!" cackled Jessie.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Billy as he shut his eyes waiting for the attacks. "If only you   
knew some kind of attack!"  
  
"Girafarig, use your psybeam attack!" commanded James. Girafarig shot a psychic   
beam from its horns and sent it towards Wobbuffet. But the beam didn't touch   
Wobbuffet at all. He just sent it back knocking out Girafarig's head with its   
tail looking down at its unconscious front half.  
  
"What just happened?" gasped Billy as he saw his Wobbuffet unharmed.  
  
"I think Wobbuffet just used a counter attack", said Tracey.  
  
"You mean my Wobbuffet can learn counter attacks?" asked Billy surprised that his   
Wobbuffet actually defeated an opponent.  
  
"Let's see if I can frighten that little blob away", said Jessie. "Snubbull, use   
your scary face attack!"  
  
"Wobbuffet, can you learn mirror coat?" asked Billy.  
  
"Wob!" smiled Wobbuffet as he extended his chest out.  
  
"SNUBBULL!!" growled Snubbull as she created an illusion of a huge scary face   
frightening our heroes. But Wobbuffet used his mirror coat power creating a   
reflection of Snubbull's scary face. "SNUBBULL!" cried Snubbull as she saw her   
own scary reflection on Wobbuffet's chest causing her to run back into Jessie's   
arms.  
  
"I can't believe that a wonderful thing called a mirror could end up defeating   
someone", gasped Jessie in shock as she stared at her shaking Snubbull.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, your Girafarig's tail is still active!" said Meowth. "Order it to   
crunch that creep!"  
  
"Okay Meowth", said James. "Girafarig, use your crunch attack!"   
  
"FARIG!" said the tail as it tried to crunch James. "No, not me!" cried James   
trying to hold that toothy mouth of Girafarig's tail open. "Crunch that blue guy   
over there!"  
  
"FARIG!" growled Girafarig's tail as it crunched Wobbuffet's body before he could   
counter back that attack.  
  
"WOB!" cried Wobbuffet as those fangs broke his blue skin, not to mention his   
spinal cord.  
  
"AAAAUUGGGH!" cried Billy for he felt his spine break too from inside the stone.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron. "Someone's gotta do something or else Billy and Wobbuffet   
are done for!"  
  
"SHREW!" called out a muffled voice from inside the rock.   
  
"Sandy?" asked Cameron. Suddenly the rock they were all trapped in started to   
crack for Sandy was using his rock smash power to break free. And it happened.   
Everyone was free from their rocky imprisonment and Sandy stood on top of the   
rubble calling out a mighty "SHREW!"  
  
"Thank you Sandy", said Cameron."  
  
"Do you actually think your bothersome little sandbag can defeat our Pokemon?"   
laughed Jessie. "We'll just see. Snubbull, use your take down attack!"  
  
"Girafarig! Give him another crunch attack!" commanded James.  
  
"Sandy, it's time to blow away those creeps with a sandstorm!" said Cameron.   
  
"Shrew!" shouted Sandy as he blasted a huge sandstorm from his tiny mouth that   
knocked Snubbull back and sending a boulder knocking out Girafarig's tail making   
both ends unconscious. Then the sandstorm turned into a whirlwind blowing away   
the Pokemon along with the Rockets.  
  
"I'm getting sand in my eyes!" cried Meowth while rubbing them.  
  
"Don't you mean eye?" shouted James as he pointed to Meowth's eye-patch.  
  
"I'm too discomforted to care about how many body parts I got!" shouted Meowth.  
  
"Well I care about my body!" cried Jessie. "This sand is ruining my mascara!"  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's sandblasting off again!" they all shouted as the   
sandstorm blew them out of sight.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he fell onto the rock pile all exhausted.  
  
"Thank you Sandy", smiled Cameron as he picked him up and patted him. "You're   
the real Mighty Mouse in this world!"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled a tired Sandy.  
  
"Billy, are you all right?!" cried Misty as they looked down on the ground and   
saw a collapsed Billy and Wobbuffet. Tracey went over and examined them.  
  
"It doesn't look good", said Tracey sadly. "I think they're both dying!"  
  
"WOB!" cried Wobbuffet telling his master that he was sorry for doing this to him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it old buddy", said Billy with a weak smile. "You were   
trying to protect me from those bad guys and I appreciate that even if you didn't   
succeed. But don't worry, where we're going, we won't be feeling any more pain.   
How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Wobbuffet!" whispered Wobbuffet as he and Billy both passed out. Everyone   
looked at the unconscious Pokemon and trainer with tears in their eyes.  
  
"It's just not fair!" cried Cameron. "Why does Team Rocket have to cause such   
misery all the time?!"  
  
"They will pay!" scowled a sad Reiko. "Mark my ninja's word, those blackhearts   
will pay!"  
  
"Togepi!" cried Togepi as he saw the dying Wobbuffet lying on the ground. This   
Pokemon had saved him from falling off a building and this was the thanks   
Wobbuffet got for being a hero. "Toge. Togepi!" cried Togepi as he kneeled down   
and started whispering a little prayer. Suddenly, Togepi started to float in the   
air and started to grow.  
  
"Togepi?" gasped Misty as she saw her egg change shape. He now had an even   
bigger crown-shaped head with a long white neck. And he was hovering in the air   
with little fairy wings. "My little angel's become a real angel!" whispered Misty.  
  
"Togetic!" whispered the new Pokemon while Cameron slowly took out his Pokedex.  
  
"TOGETIC: the happiness Pokemon. The evolved form of Togepi", replied Dextra.   
"They say that Togetic will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower   
them with happiness."  
  
"Togetic", smiled Togetic as he started waving his arms around sprinkling some   
magic dust on Billy and Wobbuffet. Suddenly, the two woke up and found   
themselves all healed.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Billy as the others helped him up. "Is that a   
guardian angel who just saved us?"  
  
"Wobbuffet?" said Wobbuffet asking the same question.  
  
"Yes, you might say that", smiled Misty looking at her heavenly looking Pokemon.  
  
"Wobbuffet!" smiled Wobbuffet as he wobbled over to give Billy a hug, but then   
realized that he just stepped on a tack.  
  
"Hey, I didn't feel it!" said Billy surprised. "Do you know what that means   
Wobbuffet? The destiny bond you put on me has been lifted! I no longer feel   
your pain!"  
  
"WOB!" smiled Wobbuffet. He was happy that Billy would no longer feel his pain,   
but he was also hurt for the tack was still stuck in his foot.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you pal", smiled Billy as he pulled the tack out and   
Wobbuffet hugged him lovingly.  
  
"Wow, Togepi, I mean, Togetic!" said Misty with stars in her eyes. "Not only can   
you heal injuries, you can also remove eternal wounds! You really are a Pokemon   
of happiness!"  
  
"I couldn't've said it better myself", said a cute little voice. Everyone looked   
around to find out where it was coming from.  
  
"I remember that voice", said Ash. "It's... IT'S..."  
  
"Why don't you say it all together!" said a small figure who just materialized   
into the sky next to Togetic.   
  
"MEW!!!" shouted Cameron, Reiko, Ash, and Misty at the same time.  
  
"That's my name", said Mew quietly.  
  
"You mean you guys know Mew?!" gasped Tracey. "The world's most legendary   
Pokemon?!" And he started to yank out his sketchbook ready to sketch the floating   
little marvel.  
  
"Here, let me autograph that for you", smiled Mew as he magically made a drawing   
of himself appear on Tracey's sketchbook while Tracey stood there shocked. Then   
Mew floated over to Togetic. "So, you have finally appeared Togetic", said Mew   
happily. "The prophecy has been fulfilled!"  
  
"Togetic!" said Togetic happily.  
  
"What prophecy?!" demanded Misty. "And what does my little Togepi, I mean,   
Togetic have to do with it?!"  
  
"Well", said Mew as he sat down in thin air. "It was said that sometime in this   
millenium, an egg with red and blue triangles on the shell will appear somewhere   
in this world. But nobody will know where or when."  
  
"It was in Grandpa Canyon which I found when I was 10", said Ash. "But was taken   
from me by Brock and now owned by Misty."  
  
"That is correct", said Mew. "But please Ash, don't interrupt me when I'm   
explaining a prophecy. Unless you want to be punished by tickling."  
  
"Okay, I'll be quiet", said Ash humbly.  
  
"Well to continue", said Mew. "Once this egg appears, it will hatch into a   
creature called a Togepi. And he will choose a loving master or mistress like   
Misty."  
  
"Sigh!" said Misty feeling very important that this one of a kind Pokemon had   
chosen her."  
  
"And once Togepi gets enough love and care, he will evolve into an angelic   
creature called Togetic. A Pokemon who is destined to bring happiness to those   
who really need it. Just like to your friends, Billy and Wobbuffet."  
  
"And we thank you Mr. Togetic", said Billy bowing to him. "Wob!" said Wobbuffet   
saluting to Togetic.  
  
"And now Togetic, it is time for you to come with me", said Mew.  
  
"Come with you?" gasped Misty. "But where?!"  
  
"To travel the world", said Mew. "To seek out those who need help and who are   
very unhappy with their lives. Only you Togetic have the magic power to make   
them happy again. It is your destiny."  
  
"But I won't be happy if you leave me!" wailed Misty. "I want you to stay with   
me Togetic!"  
  
"Mew is right", said Togetic speaking to Misty and the group through telepathy.   
"I was put on this Earth to help out those who need a little happiness. And I   
could never be what I am right now if it weren't for your love and care Mommy   
Misty." And he flew into Misty's arms.  
  
"You're right", sobbed Misty while her tears plopped on Togetic's pointy head.   
"I suppose every Pokemon needs to leave the nest sometime. I just never thought   
it would be so soon!"  
  
"But I'll always be your little baby", smiled Togetic as he wiped the tears from   
Misty's eyes with his cute hands. "And we'll always be in each other's hearts   
till the end of time!"  
  
"Oh Togetic!" cried Misty now smiling. Then they hugged each other and had   
flashbacks from all the adventures they had together. From when Ash found him   
as an egg, when Brock kept the egg warm causing Togepi to hatch, then thinking   
Misty was his mother since she was the first thing he saw. Then they had   
memories about all the times Togepi ran off and Misty and the others went crazy   
trying to get him back, and finally to when Togepi evolved into Togetic which   
happened just now.  
  
Then Togetic flew to each of the humans and gave them a hug and gave some to   
Pikachu, Sandy, and Growlithe who were like his big brothers. Everyone released   
all of their Pokemon so they could look at their favorite egg baby one last time   
and say goodbye.  
  
"It is time!" whispered Mew as he flew up into the sky and motioned Togetic to   
follow him.  
  
"I guess I'd better get going", said Togetic sadly. "Don't worry Mommy. We'll   
see each other again someday. I promise!"  
  
"I believe you sweetie!" cried Misty feeling both sad and happy at the same time.   
Then everyone watched as Mew and Togetic flew off into the sunset ready to start   
their missions of happiness. "Make your mother proud my little egg baby", sighed   
Misty as Ash put a comforting arm around her.  
  
TO, sniff, BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I hope that wasn't too sad for all of you. But who knows? Maybe Togetic might   
come your way and make you happy again. Thanks for reading. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Captain's Hooked

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 15  
  
Captain's Hooked  
  
Today, we find Cameron and friends sailing on a ferry to the Sweet N' Sour   
Islands, where the fifth Ryooku gym is located. Ash and Misty were sitting on   
deckchairs, Tracey was sketching the ocean scenery, while Cameron and Reiko   
were hanging around the captain's control room.   
  
"This sure is a nice ferry you have here Marron", said Cameron.  
  
"I agree", said Reiko. "Like the Dratini that sails gracefully through strong   
currents of water. Your vessel is quite seaworthy."  
  
"Thank you", said the young lady who was at the helm. "My trusty ferry has   
gotten me through terrible tropical storms in the Orange Isles. That's why I   
decided to move my business to Ryooku. The seas are much calmer here."  
  
"So you must sail Pokemon trainers to the Sweet N' Sour Islands a lot, huh?"   
asked Cameron.  
  
"You bet I do!" smiled Marron. "I get to meet very interesting trainers and their   
cute little Pokemon. Like your Sandshrew over there. And why is he hugging   
my deskleg?"  
  
Cameron looked down and found Sandy who was shaking nervously while holding   
onto the leg of Marron's desk. "Sandy just gets really nervous when he's around   
or over water", said Cameron as he tried to pick up Sandy but wouldn't let go of   
the desk. "Please let go Sandy", pleaded Cameron. "I'll make sure nothing happens   
to you on this ride. Just don't scratch up Marron's desk."  
  
"Shrew! Shrew!" moaned Sandy remembering the last time they were on a ferry.   
Team Rocket caused it to sink and he and his friends ended up on an island of   
unfriendly Machokes.  
  
"That's okay", smiled Marron. "Let Sandy hold on until we get to the islands.   
He's just so cute!"  
  
"That's because he has a cute trainer", said Reiko slyly while winking at Cameron.  
  
"Say Marron", said Cameron while blushing. "You wouldn't happen to know anything   
about the gym leader I'm about to meet?"  
  
"Not much", said Marron. "He hardly ever leaves his gym. I hear he's a retired   
sea captain who can be a little cranky. But I do know is that he has some secret   
way of training Pokemon. Nobody knows how, but very few trainers have ever   
beaten him."  
  
"Well my Came-chan will be another one of those very few", said Reiko. "Mark my   
ninja's word on it!"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea to mark my radiant Reiko", said Cameron   
as he felt the back of his head. "Hey! I did it!" he smiled. "I created my first   
anime sweatdrop!" Marron just looked at him funny.  
  
"Uh, he's not from around here", explained Reiko.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So how are you enjoying this ferry ride my little water sprite?" asked Ash as   
he started rubbing Misty's shoulders while she was fishing.  
  
"It's good", said Misty quickly. "Now pipe down or you'll scare the fish away!"  
  
"Okay", sighed Ash. "Gee", he thought. "Ever since her Togetic flew away, she's   
become quite irritable. Then again, she usually is. That's why I love her."  
  
"EEEEEE!" squealed Misty as she started leaning back in her deckchair while   
reeling in her fishing line. "I got a bite! Quick Ashy-poo! Hold this line   
while I get out my Lure Ball!"  
  
"You got it", said Ash as he took the rod and almost got pulled into the water.   
But luckily, his crotch had caught the rail. "You call that lucky?!" grumbled   
Ash in a squeaky voice while he kept holding onto the rod.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Tracey as he, Cameron, and Reiko had approached the scene.  
  
"I'm about to catch a new water Pokemon", smiled Misty as she took out her Lure   
Ball and threw it into the water. Ash then felt the rod stopped moving and   
Misty's Lure Ball was floating in the water. "I did it!" squealed Misty happily.   
"I caught a new Pokemon!"  
  
"But with my help", smiled Ash.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks", said Misty as she kissed him. Then she sent out her Poliwhirl   
to dive into the water, retrieve the ball, and jump back onto the ferry.  
  
"This is so wonderful!" said Misty excitedly. "Maybe it's a cute little Shellder   
or maybe a beautiful Tentacruel like yours Reiko!"  
  
"It would be pleasant to give my Tentacruel a soulmate", said Reiko.  
  
"Well then lets open it up and see what you've got", said Ash.  
  
"Oh yes", said Misty. "Please let it be a Tentacruel! Please! Please! PLEASE!"   
But when she opened up her ball, out popped a small chunk of pink coral covered   
with spikes. "Whaaa?!" gasped Misty. This doesn't look like a Pokemon!"  
  
"Maybe you've snagged a piece from a coral reef", said Tracey.  
  
"I wanted a Pokemon!" wailed Misty. "Not a chunk of lifeless rock!"  
  
"But it's a really pretty rock", said Cameron. "And you do like pretty things."  
  
"Well, you're right Cameron", said Misty. "It is pretty. But I wanted to catch   
a playful water Pokemon with my only Lure Ball. I'm throwing this rock back   
into the water and trying again!" Just as she was about to toss the rock, she   
heard a cute little squeak.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Misty as she looked around.  
  
"It sounded like your rock Misty-chan", said Reiko. Misty turned the rock around   
and saw two little dots for eyes and a cute little mouth that squeaked, "Corsola!"  
  
"Corsola?" asked Misty while Cameron aimed his Dex at the rock.  
  
"CORSOLA: the coral Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Corsola continuously sheds and   
grows. The tip of its head is prized as treasure for its great beauty."  
  
"Just look at that face", smiled Misty. "It looks like my cute little Togepi.   
Aren't you the sweetest looking thing?!" And she started tickling Corsola's   
spikes while Corsola giggled happily.  
  
"Does this mean you've changed your mind about tossing it back?" smiled Ash.  
  
"What do you think Ashy?" whispered Misty as she hugged her new Pokemon like the   
way she used to do with her old Togepi.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Little did our heroes know was that a strange looking Gyarados was following them   
under the water. Actually it was a Gyarados shaped sub being pedaled by 3   
familiar villains. "Faster!" shouted Jessie as she was operating the front pedals   
while looking through a periscope. "We can't afford to lose those twerps!"  
  
"It was amazing how we found our old Gyarados sub in that salvage yard by the   
beach", said James. "I even found some rare bottlecaps I thought I lost years   
ago. My life is complete."  
  
"I made out better", smiled Meowth. "I found the tuna fish sandwich on rye I   
thought I lost all those years ago!" And he took a bite out of the green-looking   
sandwich.  
  
"Meowth! What do you think you're doing?!" cried James in shock.  
  
"Hey, I need my brain food!" said Meowth as he continued to eat the aged sandwich.  
  
"Well your brain will become as fuzzy as that sandwich if you keep eating it!"   
protested James.  
  
"Will you two simpletons concentrate?!" shouted Jessie as she pushed a button on   
her handlebars and two hammers popped out and conked James and Meowth. "We've   
got some twerps to tail!"  
  
"Now I remember why I was happy we lost this thing!" said Meowth as he rubbed   
his sore head.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Jessie. "Something's coming up on my periscope! It looks   
like a Gyarados's face!"  
  
"You mean like the one in front of our sub?" asked James.  
  
"Maybe we've sailed into a cave of mirrors", said Meowth.  
  
"Though a cave of mirrors may sound heavenly", said Jessie nervously. "I don't   
think that's our reflection!"  
  
Sure enough, it was a real Gyarados. And it wrapped its long scaly coils around   
the sub almost squeezing it to death.  
  
"We're dead!" cried James in a panic as he saw the bolts popping from the sides.  
  
"Why's that Gyarados's attacking us?!" cried Meowth. "Is it hungry or is it just   
being a jerk?!"  
  
"Hold on, I'll check", said Jessie as she reached for the periscope and studied   
the Gyarados's face. "Uh guys?" said Jessie. "What does it mean when you see   
huge hearts appear in a Gyarados's eyes?"  
  
"You mean this serpent's in love with our sub?!" gasped James. The Gyarados   
just roared happily, then grabbed the sub with its tail and swam down further   
into the ocean taking Team Rocket to who knows where.  
  
"Wherever it is, I hope they got a hospital", moaned Meowth as the effects of the   
old sandwich started its dark magic.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marron had pulled her ferry up to the harbor of a really huge island. "Well here   
we are", she said to our heroes. "The largest of the Sweet N' Sour Isles. And   
you can see the Pokemon gym over there."  
  
"But it's a boat!" said Cameron. Sure enough, the gym looked like a huge ocean   
liner sitting on the sand.  
  
"Why would the gym leader drag a really huge boat like this on land?" asked Ash.  
  
"I think he likes to use it as a theme for the kind of Pokemon he uses", said   
Tracey.  
  
"You mean this gym leader could be a water Pokemon gym leader?!" said Misty while   
stars appeared in her eyes. "Ooooh! I can't wait to meet him!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" said a green-faced Ash.  
  
"Aw, don't be jealous Ashy-poo", said Misty. "I wasn't ooohing for the gym   
leader, just all the wonderful water Pokemon we might get to meet!"  
  
"Shrew!" groaned Sandy while nervously hiding behind Cameron's legs.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy", said Cameron. "I won't let you battle any water Pokemon if   
there are any in there."  
  
"You all go ahead", said Marron. "I'll be waiting by my ferry until you come   
back."  
  
"Arigato, Marron-san", said Reiko as she bowed to Marron while everyone else did   
the same. Then they all went over to the huge ocean liner.  
  
Once they got there, they saw a huge gangplank that led to a door with a sign on   
the side. It said, "Welcome to the S. S. Ruminthetum. Once the finest ocean   
liner in all the Ryooku seas. But a bad shipwreck ended its sailing days and   
now it rests in peace as a Pokemon gym."  
  
"You mean this great looking ship's a shipwreck?" asked Misty. "But it looks so   
strong and sturdy."  
  
"But like the Raticate that can nibble holes through layers of century old   
cheese", said Reiko. "That hole on the side of the boat says otherwise." They   
all looked under the gangplank and found a huge hole in the ship.  
  
"I guess it's sailing days are definitely over", said Tracey eyeing the size of   
the hole wondering what might've caused it.  
  
As they all walked up the gangplank, two pretty blue eyes looked through a   
porthole. "Oh no!" cried a girl's voice. "Not more trainers?!" On the porthole   
next to it were two more eyes, only these were bloodshot. "Oh good!" said a drunk   
sounding old man. "Fresh meat! ARRRGH!"  
  
Our heroes walked through the hallways of the ship hopping they'd find the gym   
leader or at least someone. "Where is everybody?" asked Cameron. "Up on the deck   
playing shuffleboard?"  
  
"Maybe they were like the rodents that always leave a ship once humans set foot   
on it", said Reiko.  
  
"Shrew!" grumbled Sandy while shaking a fist at Reiko.  
  
"Oops! Gomen, Sandy-chan", said Reiko blushing.  
  
"Hey look Mist, water Pokemon", said Ash pointing to the left side of the wall.  
  
"Where?!" squealed Misty with delight. They found themselves looking at a huge   
aquarium built into the wall with all sorts of water-type Pokemon. Misty just   
looked at them not smiling and concerned.  
  
"What's wrong Mist?" asked Ash. "You usually act all spacey and happy whenever   
you see water Pokemon."  
  
"Normally I would", said Misty. "But there's something wrong with all these water   
Pokemon. They don't look too well." Sure enough, all the Pokemon in the aquarium   
looked pretty miserable. There were Goldeens floating on their backs above, a   
Squirtle had red bloodshot eyes and was breathing very heavily, a Shellder had   
its tongue sticking out longer than usual, and there was even a Staryu lying in   
the sand with a bloodshot jewel in its center.  
  
"You're right Misty", said Ash concerned. "I wonder what's wrong with them?"  
  
"They look like they all have hangovers", said Tracey studying each of the   
miserable looking Pokemon.  
  
"Hangovers?!!" cried everyone. "The only way I know you can get a hangover is by   
drinking lots of alcohol", said Cameron.  
  
"How dare someone do this to innocent water Pokemon!" growled Misty as she   
appeared in Captain Ahab's clothes while holding a spear. "I'll skewer the filthy   
sea urchin who did this!"  
  
"No, please don't!" called out a girl's voice. Everyone looked toward the end of   
the hallway and saw a teenage girl with short black hair and wearing a sailor   
suit with a matching hat.  
  
"Are you the person in charge of this gym?" asked Misty with fiery eyes.  
  
"No, but my father is", said the girl. "He's the gym leader."  
  
"Well I've come here to challenge him for a badge", said Cameron.  
  
"Oh no!" said the girl nervously. "Now's not a good time today. Could you please   
come back another day or possibly a week or hopefully a year or two?"  
  
"But I thought it was gym leader policy to accept any challengers that enter   
their gyms no matter what time or day", said Tracey.  
  
"Or maybe your dad has something he's hiding?" scowled Misty. "Like a tank full   
of sick looking Pokemon?!"  
  
"All right, all right!" said the girl nervously. "I'll take you to him. Please   
follow me." And they all followed the girl to a door that she knocked on.  
  
"ARRGH!" called out an old man's voice. "Who be disturbing old Captain Cranston?"  
  
"It's me, Christine", said the girl.  
  
"Now why do you be bothering your old man when he's attending to his duties?"   
asked the voice. "It better be a jolly good reason!"  
  
"I have a challenger out here who wants to battle you for a badge", said Christine.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" said the voice. The door was kicked open and they   
were all looking at a crusty old man wearing a captain's hat and coat. He had a   
fuzzy white beard, a squinting eye, and a corncob pipe. (THINK OF THAT SEA   
CAPTAIN ON THE SIMPSONS). "Yo ho ho! And what do we have here?" asked the   
captain with an algae covered smile. "Do you five landlovers be stowaways on me   
loving ship?"  
  
"No sir", said Cameron nervously. "I just came here to challenge you for a badge."  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" laughed the captain almost falling out of his chair. "So you've   
come here to challenge old Captain Cranston for an Ocean Badge? No wait, I don't   
like the world old. Make it cute Captain Cranston! HA HA!"  
  
"Oh Daddy!" sighed Christine as she shook her head.  
  
"I don't know if your Pokemon should be battling today", said an annoyed Misty.   
"They all looked pretty drunk. Have you been giving them liquor?!"  
  
"Now how could accuse an innocent old salt like me of boozing up Pokemon?" said   
Cranston while trying to sprout out a halo. "I was just throwing me little   
shipmates an all night party because I love them so much and some of them are   
just sleepy from too much fun. Isn't that right Christine?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yes it is", stuttered Christine nervously.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Misty. "They looked pretty drunk to me!"  
  
"I don't have a bit of booze on my ship", said Cranston. "If you'd like, you can   
have your Pokemon sniff around for any if it'll make you feel secure."  
  
"What do you say Sandy?" asked Cameron. "Can you see if you can find any alcohol   
on this ship?"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he started sniffing around the captain's quarters.   
Growlithe did the same since he was trained by Jenny to sniff out illegal stuff   
like drugs and alcohol.  
  
"And if you do find any", said Cameron. "Be sure not to drink it by accident."   
Sandy and Growlithe had sniffed around the entire ship and found nothing.  
  
"You see kiddies", smiled Cranston. "I'm as sober as squeaky Shellder."  
  
"Okay, I guess maybe you're Pokemon are just tired from partying too much",   
said Ash.  
  
"Hmmmm", said Misty still a little suspicious.  
  
"But don't be worrying", smiled Cranston. "I just got back some Pokemon from the   
Pokemon center today and they're willing and able to battle you boy. To the   
beach everyone!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the beach. "All right lad",   
said Cranston. "If you can win two out of three matches, you'll be earning a   
badge from the captain. The first event will be a race over to that buoy out   
there and back. And you can use either a water or a flying Pokemon. Personally,   
I like to use a combination of both." And he took out a Pokeball and released a   
huge manta ray on the beach.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Cameron as he aimed his Dex at the manta.  
  
"MANTINE: the kite Pokemom", replied Dextra. "Swimming freely in open seas,   
Mantine may fly out of the water and over the waves if it builds enough speed.  
  
"Are you going to use Slowie?" asked Reiko. "After all, he is an excellent   
swimmer."  
  
"No, I want to hold Slowie in case we get another match that has to do with   
water", said Cameron. "Since the Captain said we can also use flying types. I   
choose Batty!" and he released his Crobat that he officially named Batty.   
  
"BAT!" said Crobat while stretching out all four of her wings then approached   
the edge of the shore where Mantine was itching to race.  
  
"On your mark, get set, GO!" called out Christine as she waved a flag. Batty   
took an early lead flying steadily across the sea while Mantine was swimming   
trying to catch up with the winged wonder known as Crobat.  
  
"That's it Batty!" called out Cameron. "Flying's a lot faster than swimming!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more", said Cranston with a crooked smile as he waited for   
Mantine to get up enough speed. Suddenly Mantine had left the water and was   
flying too. In fact, when they reached the buoy to turn, they found Mantine and   
Batty both neck and neck.  
  
"Mantine, swat away that pest with a wing attack!" called out Cranston. Mantine   
complied by whacking Batty away with its huge wing, but Batty still managed to   
keep up with the fast flying manta ray.  
  
"Quick Batty!" cried Cameron. "Strike back with a confuse ray!" "BAT!" squeaked   
Batty as she released a flashing ray at Mantine but nothing happened. It just   
kept gliding gracefully without being confused at all.  
  
"What happened?!" gasped Cameron. "I thought confuse ray always hits an   
opponent!"  
  
"You landlovers wouldn't understand", laughed Cranston. "Now Mantine, give that   
airborne rodent your bubble attack!" Mantine then started shooting bubbles at   
Batty causing her to drop into the ocean.  
  
"BATTY!" cried Cameron as he saw Mantine land back on shore winning the race.  
  
"The winner of this round is Daddy and his Mantine", said Christine pretending to   
be happy for her father's victory.  
  
Cameron then found his Crobat washed ashore with a really dazed look. "Don't   
worry Batty", said Cameron as he patted his bat and pulled her back in her ball.   
"You did your best and I couldn't be prouder of you."  
  
"Wait a minute", said Tracey as he approached the exhausted Mantine. It was   
breathing very hard and had bloodshot eyes just like the Pokemon in the aquarium.   
"Are you sure this Mantine is..." But before he could finish his question, Cranston   
pulled Mantine back into its ball.  
  
"Uh, that was a fine match Mr. Fusterman", said Cranston with a sweaty face. "But   
don't be feeling so glum. You might still win the last two matches. Christine,   
get the tank."  
  
"Yes Daddy", sighed Christine as she went back into the ship, then rolled in a   
huge glass tank filled with water with two microphones attached.  
  
"The next match will be an underwater Pokemon battle", said Cranston. "We'll use   
these microphones to call out our commands to our Pokemon." And he gave a mike   
to Cameron and took one himself. "This is the Pokemon I'll be using." And he   
released a puffer fish with sharp spikes into the tank.  
  
"What is that?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex again.  
  
"QWILFISH: the balloon Pokemon", replied Dextra, "The small spikes covering   
Qwilfish's body developed from scales. They inject a toxin that causes fainting."  
  
"So it's a poison type, huh?" said Cameron. "I'm glad I saved you for this match   
Slowie." And he released his Slowking into the tank giving the Qwilfish a goofy   
look, while the Qwilfish had a goofy look too for some reason.  
  
"Qwilfish, use your poison sting attack!" said Cranston through his mike.   
  
"Slowie, stop that attack with a whirlpool!" said Cameron through his mike.   
Qwilfish had released its poison quills, but Slowie managed to create a whirlpool   
catching all the quills and trapping Qwilfish in it as well.  
  
"Quick Qwilfish!" shouted Cranston. "Swim free and take out that so called king   
of the sea with your pin missile attack!" Qwilfish managed to escape the   
whirlpool and started shooting out glowing pins from its spikes hitting Slowie.  
  
"SLOW!" cried poor Slowie for those pin missiles were quite painful if you're a   
psychic type.  
  
"Try defeating that fish once and for all with a psychic attack!" cried Cameron.   
Slowie complied by releasing a psychic blast at Qwilfish, but the fish wasn't   
affected by it at all. It just swam there smiling with wide bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Could it be?" wondered Tracey as he studied the strange looking expression on   
Qwilfish's face.  
  
"Now use your bubblebeam attack!" commanded Cranston. Qwilfish complied by   
firing a horde of bubbles at Slowie causing him to go blind and disoriented. "Now   
finish it off with a take down!" commanded Cranston. Qwilfish swam at high speed   
and slammed its spiky body into Slowie's stomach knocking him out.  
  
"SLOWIE!" cried Cameron as he saw his poor Slowking floating at the top defeated.  
  
"Cameron has lost two rounds", said Christine. "Daddy is the winner!"  
  
"YO HO HO!" laughed Cranston in a loud gloating voice. "I told you, you   
landlovers are no match for us mighty warriors of the sea!" Cameron just hung his   
head down in defeat while Reiko patted him on the shoulder.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later, our heroes were back on the ferry that was still docked for Marron was   
busy filling it up with fuel. Cameron had Batty and Slowking out of their balls   
to see if they were all right. "Don't feel bad guys", said Cameron. "I know you   
tried your hardest for me. Who would've thought that captain's Pokemon would be   
immune to such attacks like confuse ray and psychic?"  
  
"BAT!" "SLOW!" said both Pokemon in weak, dazed voices. Cameron then noticed   
that both Batty and Slowie had red bloodshot eyes. "Your eyes!" gasped Cameron.   
"They look just like Cranston's Pokemon!"  
  
"Maybe they went to that all night party while we were asleep", said Ash.  
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he sniffed both Slowie and Batty and smelled something   
on their breaths. Cameron got closer and sniffed to. "It smells like alcohol!"   
gasped Cameron.  
  
"Why would your Pokemon want to drink that stuff?" asked Ash. "Maybe you   
should've raised them better."  
  
"Think about it knucklehead!" said Misty with an angry sigh. "That crooked   
captain lied to us! He must've given his poor Pokemon some booze before   
Cameron's match. And those bubble attacks those drunken Pokemon launched were   
obviously full of liquor affecting poor Batty and Slowie as well!"  
  
"No wonder why confuse ray and psychic attacks didn't work", said Tracey.   
"Cranston's Pokemon were too doped up to even be confused!"  
  
"How could he do this to innocent Pokemon?!" cried Cameron as he hugged his   
hungover Pokemon. "Not only is he hurting his own Pokemon, he hurt mine as well!"  
  
"Please forgive my father", said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw that   
Christine had boarded the ferry.  
  
Reiko looked at this girl with anger in her red eyes, took out her katana, and   
pointed it to Christine's neck. "Like the filthy minded Muk that spawns a mess   
of messy little Grimers, how can you let your father do such dastardly deeds?!"  
  
"Please Reiko", said Misty as she made Reiko put down her katana. "Let me handle   
this in a more civilized manor." She smiled at the nervous Christine, dusted her   
off, and then grabbed her by the shirt. "Your father is a lowlife, uncaring, sea-  
scum of a man!" screamed Misty. "Giving Pokemon liquor is not only immoral and   
cruel, it's against the law! I should have Officer Jenny arrest him and you for   
being his accomplice!"  
  
Christine started breaking out in tears at what Misty had to say. "Misty, take   
it easy", said Cameron. "I think we should hear her side of the story first."  
  
"Okay Daddy's little girl", grumbled Misty. "Start spilling the beans!"  
  
"I admit it!" cried Christine. "My father is an alcoholic! For many years I've   
begged him to give up liquor, but he just growls and kicks me out of his quarters   
whenever I bring it up! Pretty soon, his Pokemon started battling in new and   
strange ways, but always get serious hangovers once the battles were over. I   
just know Daddy's giving his Pokemon liquor, but I have no proof of it. He needs   
help really bad!"   
  
"Gee, I'm sorry to hear about what you and your father are going through", said   
Ash.  
  
"And I'm sorry that I accused you of being his accomplice", said Misty patting   
poor Christine's shoulder.  
  
"My apologies too Christine-san", said Reiko bowing to her.  
  
"Can't you report your father and have him sent to a rehab center?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I would love to get Daddy the love and care he needs", sobbed Christine. "But   
I need evidence to show that he really is getting his Pokemon drunk and bloodshot   
Pokemon just aren't enough! The reason your Sandshrew and Growlithe couldn't   
find any booze on our ship is because Daddy has it hidden in a secret place.   
Nobody knows where it is, not even me! If only there was a way!"  
  
Before anyone else could speak, Misty's Corsola started wiggling around in her   
mistress's arms. "What is it Corsola?" asked Misty as she lifted it up. Suddenly,   
an image appeared on Corsola's body like a crystal ball. Everyone gathered   
around and saw something surprising. They saw a man in a diving suit swim into   
an underwater cave filled with all sorts of liquor bottles. The man took off his   
scuba gear revealing himself to be Captain Cranston.  
  
"Daddy?!" gapsed Christine as she saw her father take out a Pokeball and release   
a Cloyster. Then Cranston took a bottle of Arbok Gin, drank some of it himself   
and was about to give some to Cloyster.  
  
"CLOY!" cried Cloyster as it closed up its shell not wanting to drink that   
horrible stuff.  
  
"ARGGH!" scowled Cranston as he put a small funnel up to an open slit on   
Cloyster's shell and started pouring the gin into it. "Why must you do this all   
the time you spineless mollusk? The only way you all can be winners is if you   
drink your daily Vitamin B. B for booze that is!" Once he was done, Cloyster   
had opened up its shell and you could see the drunken expression on its poor cute   
face. Then the image on Corsola's body stopped.  
  
"Corsola, what did you just do?!" gasped Misty.  
  
"I think Corsola just used its mirror coat like a crystal ball", said Tracey   
amazed.  
  
"Wow!" smiled Misty. "With Corsola, I could become some kind of swami!" And she   
imagined herself dressed in a sari and turban while waving her fingers around   
Corsola sitting on a mystic table.  
  
"This is wonderful!" cried Christine with joy.  
  
"It is?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Yes!" smiled Christine. "That Corsola just showed proof that my father really is   
doping up Pokemon. If we can take it to the police, they'll have to give him the   
help he needs!"  
  
"And the next island has a Pokemon center and a police station", said Marron. "I   
can zip you all over there in just a minute before Cranston even comes back to   
his ship!"  
  
"What do you say Corsola?" asked Misty. "Can you show that same image to the   
police like you did for us?"  
  
"Sola!" squeaked Corsola as it showed them the image again.  
  
"Then let's get going!" said Ash. "We've got innocent water Pokemon to save!"  
  
"Don't worry guys", said Cameron as he put Batty and Slowie back into their   
balls, "I'm gonna get you all the help you need!"  
  
"Thank you!" said Slowie the minute he got sucked back in.  
  
"What the..?" gasped Cameron as he looked at Slowie's ball wondering if his   
Slowking really did speak to him like he did in Garlic Acres.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cranston had gotten out of his scuba gear and was about to open the door to his   
cabin. However, he was too drunk to find the doorknob. "This is a fine kettle of   
Goldeen!" scowled Cranston. "There be a whole mess of spinning doorknobs and I   
can't be grabbing any of them!"  
  
Just then, the door opened by itself so Cranston could come in. There he found   
our heroes looking at him with angry faces. "What are you doing back here?!"   
scowled Cranston. "Be gone, all of you! You can battle me again tomorrow!"  
  
"I'm afraid the only thing you'll be battling with is the fight against drunken   
behavior!" said a voice. Cranston turned around and saw an Officer Jenny and a   
Nurse Joy looking very ticked off!  
  
"Captain Cranston S. Cranston!" said Jenny as she handcuffed Cranston. "You're   
under arrest for contributing alcohol to innocent Pokemon!"  
  
"But you don't have any proof!" grumbled Cranston demanding to be set free.  
  
"This girl's Corsola showed us exactly what you were doing in that cave!" said   
Joy. Misty ordered her Corsola to show Cranston the image on more time. And   
there he saw it. His very self mercilessly pouring booze into a poor Cloyster's   
shell.  
  
"AARGH!" gasped Cranston who quickly snapped out of his drunken spell. "Is that   
how I look to me dear Pokemon?!"  
  
Then Joy reached into Cranston's pocket and pulled out a Pokeball releasing the   
drunk Cloyster. "For years I wondered why your daughter kept bringing in Pokemon   
with serious hangovers!"  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" sighed Cranston in a shameful voice. "I'm a no good sea   
cucumber!"  
  
"Don't worry Daddy", said Christine. "They're going to be sending you to a rehab   
center where they'll give you all the help and care you need. Then we can be a   
happy family once again like in the old days!" and tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"Well I'll be", said Cranston as he saw the sad look on his only daughter's face.   
He reached out his cuffed hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What   
have I done to you my little angelfish?! Please forgive me!" and he started   
crying into his daughter's arms.  
  
"Oh father!" cried Christine hugging him back too. "Everything will be okay!   
You'll see!"  
  
"And I apologize to all of you fine kids too", said Cranston. "I suppose alcohol   
not only messed up my life, but my Pokemon's and my precious daughter's as well!"  
  
"I just hope you'll treat these fine water Pokemon better in the future", said   
Misty. "They seemed like fine fighters if you wouldn't make them drink."  
  
"AYE!" said Cranston. "I'll treat them better in the future once I'm released.   
Captain's honor!"  
  
"I guess I won't be winning a badge in this gym", said Cameron. "Or probably   
anyone else for a while either."  
  
"That's right", said Joy. "The Sweet N' Sour gym will need a new leader. Now   
who can we get to fill that role? How about you?" smiled Joy as she pointed to someone.  
  
"Me?" gasped Christine.  
  
"But of course Christine", smiled Joy. "You're loving, kind hearted, and you've   
cared for all of these Pokemon when your father couldn't. I'd say you'd make the   
perfect gym leader for this place."  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Christine.  
  
"AYE!" smiled Cranston. "Someone's gonna need to take care of all these scurvy   
Pokemon while the captain's away. And you've taken a lot better care of them   
than I ever did. So I'm turning the title of captain of this ship over to you!"   
And he handed Christine his captain's hat.  
  
"Thank you father", smiled Christine with a tear in her eye. "I won't let you or   
the Pokemon down." Then she approached Cameron.  
  
"Cameron", she said. "Can you please challenge me for a badge? I want to see how   
I do for my first day as a gym leader."  
  
"You got it!" smiled Cameron.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone had gathered around the beach waiting for Cameron and Christine's match.   
"This will just be a typical one on one Pokemon battle here in the sand", said   
Christine. "What do you say?"  
  
"Sure thing", said Cameron. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
"Chinchou! I choose you!" said Christine as she released a flat looking fish   
with two long feelers on its head. "CHINCHOU!" it squeaked. Cameron took out his   
Dex again.  
  
"CHINCHOU: the angler Pokemon", replied Dextra. "On the pitch dark ocean floor,   
Chinchou's only means of communications is its constantly flashing lights."  
  
"All right, I'll choose you VP!" said Cameron as he released his Vileplume onto   
the sand.  
  
"Chinchou, flash attack!" commanded Christine. Chinchou released a flashing   
light from the tips of its feelers blinding poor VP. "Vile!" it cried.  
  
"Quick VP, use sleep powder!" commanded Cameron. However, VP couldn't see and   
it sent the pollen into the ocean putting a few Tentacools and Krabbys to sleep.  
  
"Now use your spark attack!" said Christine. Chinchou then released an electric   
attack shocking VP causing it to become paralyzed.  
  
"A water Pokemon that knows electric attacks?" asked Ash. "What do you think of   
that Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu amazed.  
  
"Use your cut attack VP!" commanded Cameron. "VILE!" cried VP for it was too   
paralyzed to use that awesome buzzsaw-like cut attack.  
  
"Now how about using a flail attack Chinchou?" smiled Christine. "CHOU!" smiled   
the flat fish as it stuck out its feelers snagging VP and slamming the poor plant   
around in the sand.  
  
"VP!" cried Cameron trying to figure out something.  
  
"Now try out your hydro-pump!" said Christine. Chinchou then squirted a powerful   
bolt of water in the air sending VP up into the sky almost touching the sun.  
  
"That's it!" smiled Cameron. "VP! Use that sun to absorb all the light you can   
so you can create a you know what!"  
  
"VILE!" smiled VP getting the idea. As it was still flying up in the air, it   
started absorbing tons of sunlight. Then VP started to fall back down, but   
turned itself upside down so it could release an extremely powerful solarbeam.  
  
"Chou?" cried Chinchou as it saw the beam heading towards it. "OH NO!" cried   
Christine as she saw the beam hit her Chinchou knocking it out while VP landed   
safely in Cameron's arms. Then Nurse Joy went over to examine Chinchou.  
  
"Chinchou, has been K.O.ed!" said Joy. "Cameron is the winner!"  
  
"We did it!" said Cameron happily as he hugged his Vileplume. "Vile!" cooed VP   
exhausted, but happy."  
  
"I'm sorry I lost Daddy", said Christine.  
  
"Aw, buck up girl!" smiled Cranston. "You gave it your best shot. I saw how that   
Chinchou of yours was thrashing that flower. You'll be making a fine gym leader!"   
And he handed Christine something.  
  
"Thank you father", smiled Christine as she kissed her dad then went over to   
Cameron.  
  
"Congratulations Cameron", smiled Christine, "Even though I had lost my first   
match as a gym leader, it was still a pretty exciting one. And I want to present   
you with this Ocean Badge", and she handed Cameron a badge that was a white   
porthole with blue wavy lines in the window.  
  
"Thank you Christine", smiled Cameron. "And I'm sure you'll win a lot more other   
battles in the future." Christine just silently smiled as Cameron showed his   
friends his fifth Ryooku badge. "Hey everyone!" he shouted. "I just won an Ocean   
Badge!"  
  
"Congratulations my Came-chan", smiled Reiko.  
  
"Was I always this enthusiastic whenever I won a badge?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"Hmmm, probably", smiled Misty as she hugged Ash's arm with one arm while holding   
her new Corsola in her other.  
  
"You know", said Tracey. "I wonder why we haven't seen Team Rocket today? They   
usually keep coming around interrupting gym matches."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Under another part of the sea, we see a Gyarados sleeping while holding a Gyarados   
sub in its coils. It then woke up and saw three figures swimming out of the sub   
in scuba gear. "ROAR!" said Gyarados in what sounded like a scary, but happy roar.  
  
"What's with that thing now?!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"I think it thinks were its babies coming out of our mother's womb", said James.  
  
"This cat ain't gonna be no kitten to a stinkin' fish!" scowled Meowth as he and   
the others swam for their lives while the Gyarados let go of the sub and swam   
after them.  
  
"I think Papa's about to ground us for swimming away from home!" shouted James   
as he and the others swam off into the deep blue sea.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  



	16. Loving Arms

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 16  
  
Loving Arms  
  
Today, we find our heroes still sailing on a ferry operated by their friend   
Marron. Cameron had just won an Ocean Badge and now he and his friends are   
sailing to the next gym located in the Tartar Plains, which is supposed to be   
known as the coldest place in the Pokemon world.  
  
"So what do you think of my new winter wardrobe Ashy-poo?" asked Misty as she   
showed off a tight pink snow jacket with matching slacks, a cute hat, and white   
mittens with Seel faces on them.  
  
"Very cute Mist", said Ash. "But shouldn't you wait till we get to the Tartar   
Plains to put those on? It's over 90 degrees out here!"  
  
"I just wanted to get a head start the minute we get to this winter wonderland"   
said Misty. "And besides, I just couldn't wait to see how I look in it! And it   
looks so cute!"  
  
"And it looks like Golduck thinks so too", smiled Ash.  
  
"Huh?" gasped Misty as she looked down and saw her Golduck dressed in some of   
Misty's clothes with eye-shadow and lipstick all over his bill. "Golduck!"   
growled Misty while fire surrounded her. "How many times have I told you to   
stay out of my backpack and make-up case?!!" And she started chasing the poor   
duck all around the ferry's deck. "DUCK!" quacked the nervous Golduck as they   
zipped passed Ash.  
  
"I'm glad some things never change", sighed Ash.  
  
On the other side of the ferry, Tracey was looking over the side of the ferry   
to see if he could watch for any new Pokemon while Cameron and Reiko were   
sitting in deckchairs. Cameron had his shirt off, because it was so hot and   
because Reiko had requested it hoping that a dark tan would hide those scars   
on his chest. She had also given Growlithe a dog biscuit covered with   
Vileplume's sleep powder so she could spend some quality time with her love   
without that watchdog getting in their way.  
  
Cameron had his Slowking out of his ball and was trying to get him to talk.   
"Can you say, Cameron?" asked Cameron. "No wait, how about Mamma?" Since Slowie   
always seemed to think that Cameron was his mother the day he hatched.  
  
"Slow!" was all that Slowie said.  
  
"Like the foolish person who thinks he can walk through a clear glass wall, why   
are you wasting your time with such nonsense like making Slowie talk?" asked   
Reiko. "It is scientifically impossible to make a Pokemon talk."  
  
"What about Meowth?" asked Cameron. "He's a talking Pokemon"  
  
"If only he weren't", sighed Reiko. "That crude accent of his drove me nuts!   
But I do know that slow thinking Pokemon like Slowpokes, Slowbros, and maybe   
even Slowkings do not have the gift of talking."  
  
"But I remember hearing Slowie talk two times", protested Cameron. "When he ate   
all those pies in Garlic Acres, he said, 'I'm full!' And the other day he told   
me, 'thank you'. I just have this feeling that he can speak if he wants to try!"  
  
"Like the Alakazam that can create beautiful psychic designs, you truly have   
a wondrous imagination my Came-chan", sighed Reiko has she put her hands on his   
shoulders and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks, but I really don't think it was my imagination", sighed Cameron looking   
at his lovely girlfriend then turning his head to his clueless looking Slowking.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't, Cameron", said Marron who just approached the couple.  
  
"Marron, what are you doing down here?" gasped Cameron. "Shouldn't you be   
steering?"  
  
"Yes", said Reiko. "Like the Dewgong that sails through misty waters without   
looking and crashes into an iceberg, what if that happens to us?!!"  
  
"Relax", smiled Marron. "I've stopped this ferry for a while so I could come   
down and mingle with my passengers." Then she patted Slowie's crown. "Ah, the   
mighty Slowking", she smiled. "One of the wisest creatures of the sea."  
  
"Slowkings can be wise?!" asked Ash as he and a tired Misty approached them.  
  
"I always thought Slowpokes were known as the dopey Pokemon", said Misty who   
was dragging her Golduck by the bill.  
  
"I remember my grandfather telling me about stories of the Slowpokes", said   
Marron. "If a Shellder clamps onto a Slowpoke's tail, it becomes a Slowbro who   
relies on its strength and defense. But if a Shellder clamps onto the head of a   
royal Slowpoke, it becomes a Slowking. And the Shellder usually leaks a   
special kind of chemical from its shell into the Slowking's brain giving it   
intelligence."  
  
"Maybe we should have a Shellder clamp onto your head Ashy", said Misty slyly.  
  
"Maybe we should have one clamp onto your mouth", said Ash.  
  
"You mean that Shellder crown Slowie's wearing is giving him the power to   
learn English?" asked Cameron.  
  
"That's been known to happen", said Marron. "But it could take a really long   
while for a Slowking to actually learn to talk. It could take a year or two,   
sometimes ten or twenty, or sometimes never."  
  
"Wow Slowie", said Cameron. "It would really be neat to have a Pokemon that can   
talk. Even if it's only a few words at a time."  
  
"Slow!" smiled Slowie.  
  
"Shrew! Sandshrew! SHRRREEEEWW!" cried Sandy trying his best to cough out   
some English words, but with no luck.  
  
"Aw, don't worry Sandy", smiled Cameron as he picked up his worn out, hoarse,   
Sandshrew. "I'll always understand you even if you can't talk."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy while slurping his master's face. Cameron smiled for he   
knew what that meant in Sandshrewese.  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this!" called out Tracey as he was leaning over the rail.   
Everyone gathered around him and saw a school of fish swimming past the boat.   
They were silver with huge eyes and wide open mouths. "I've gotta get sketches   
of those Remoraids", said Tracey as he started studying and scribbling every   
stroke those fishes were making.  
  
"Uh oh!" gasped Marron.  
  
"Remoraids?" asked Cameron as he aimed his Dex at the passing fish.  
  
"REMORAID: the jet Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Remoraid has super accuracy.   
The water it shoots out can strike even moving prey from more than 300 feet."  
  
"Wow!" sighed Misty with her usual starry eyes. "Marron, can we please stay   
here for a while so we can watch these beautiful Remoraids?"  
  
"Are you crazy?!!" said Marron in a panic. "Whenever you see Remoraids in the   
water, that means we're in Octillery territory! I gotta get back to the helm   
and steer this ship full speed out of here!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong with an Octillery? Whatever that is?" asked Ash.  
  
"Grandpa always told me that the Octilleries will get you if you don't watch   
out!" cried Marron as she raced back to the control room.  
  
"What is an Octillery?" asked Ash. "She never answered my question."  
  
"Hold on, I'll check my Dex again", said Cameron as he typed up Octillery. An   
image of a huge orange octopus with huge eyes, a long tube-like snout and eight   
strong tentacles appeared on the screen.  
  
"OCTILLERY: the evolved form of Remoraid", replied Dextra. "Octillery traps   
enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles then smashes them with its rock-hard   
head."  
  
"Ouch!" said Misty. "I think that's one water Pokemon I would like to avoid."  
  
"No wonder why Marron was so scared", said Cameron. "The thought of being   
trapped in those sticky tentacles just gives me goosebumps."  
  
"I do not blame you my love", said Reiko. "And like the Arbok that glares at   
you with fearful eyes, those Octillery eyes would give me such horrors if I had   
to look into them."  
  
"I've never actually seen a real live Octillery before", said Tracey. "I would   
sure love to sketch one up close. I wonder how big its eyes are."  
  
"Probably as big as those eyes down there", said Ash pointing to the water.  
  
"Huh?" gasped everyone as they looked down into the water and saw a huge pair   
of eyes.  
  
"Could it be?" gasped Cameron nervously for the eyes seemed to be looking   
directly at him. Then suddenly a huge orange tentacle shot out of the water   
grabbing Cameron.  
  
"YIKES!!!" he cried as that clammy suction-cupped arm pinned his arms to his   
sides. "I knew I should've kept my shirt on!" Then it pulled Cameron down into   
the sea while everyone watched in horror. "Shrew!" cried Sandy.  
  
"CAME-CHAN!!" cried Reiko as she yanked out her katana and was about to dive in   
until Ash, Misty, and Tracey held her back.  
  
"No Reiko!" cried Ash. "You can't go down there!"  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Reiko. "That monster has taken my love and I have to get   
him back!"  
  
"Are you serious?!" cried Misty. "You might get taken by that Octillery too!"  
  
"Not if I turn it into sushi first!" screamed Reiko. "Like the Mankey that   
chooses its mate for life, there is no way I'm losing my Came-chan!"  
  
"Please think about it Reiko", pleaded Tracey. "How are you going to breathe   
down there? You'll need something like scuba gear if you want to go after him."  
  
"That's right!" gasped Reiko. "But what about poor Came-chan?! He'll drown to   
death down there! What will we do?!"  
  
"MAMMA!" cried Slowie as he dove into the water.  
  
"No Slowie!" cried Reiko. "Don't put your life in danger as well! Wait a   
minute, did you just say Mamma?"  
  
"DUCK!" cried Golduck as he dove into the water as well wanting to help out his   
best Pokepal. "Not you too Golduck!" cried Misty. "Even in your new evolved   
form, you still give me headaches!"  
  
Just then, the boat started to speed off leaving the spot Cameron, Slowie, and   
Golduck went down. "Why are we leaving?!" cried Reiko in a panic.  
  
"Marron must've not realized that Cameron had been taken and she's taking the   
ferry away from here", said Tracey.  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Reiko as she made a flying leap smashing the window of the   
control room with her foot. Then tackling Marron and tying her up.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" gasped Marron.  
  
"You must turn this ship around!" shouted Reiko. "An Octillery has taken my   
Came-chan!"  
  
"Oh no!" cried Marron as she managed to jump up even though her ankles were   
tied. "I didn't know. I'll set a course back to the spot. But first, can you   
untie me please? I would've turned back around if you only asked me."  
  
"Oh dear", said Reiko blushing. "Gomen Marron-san", and she cut Marron free   
from her bonds.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marron may now have been free, but Cameron certainly wasn't. He had his eyes   
closed and his breath held as this mysterious sea monster was dragging him   
through the sea wondering if he would ever breathe again, or even be in one   
piece. Suddenly, Cameron found out he could breathe. He opened his eyes and   
found himself in a cave filled with trapped air. He also found himself trapped   
in sticky arms and looking into the huge eyes of an Octillery.  
  
"I'm human sushi!" thought Cameron nervously as Octillery's huge snout came   
closer and closer. But instead of devouring him, it was kissing him. Cameron   
felt the snout sucking on his left cheek like a huge aunt giving you a wet one.  
  
"My baby!" said a motherly voice. "I've found you at long last!"   
  
"Who's there?" gasped Cameron as he looked around and found no one else.  
  
"Why I did!" said the voice again. Cameron realized that this Octillery was   
speaking to him telepathically through her tentacles. "I thought I lost you   
forever! But your home in my safe loving arms my baby!" and she started to   
hug him tighter.  
  
"Baby?!" gasped Cameron as he tried to break free but Octillery's grip was too   
strong. "But how can I be your baby?!"  
  
"Don't you remember me my precious?" asked Octillery with huge tears that made   
Cameron's hair even wetter. "About a year ago, we were having a nice Sunday   
swim. Until the seabed cracked open and out came a powerful vortex. I grabbed   
onto a slab of rock, but I was too late to grab you. You got pulled into the   
black vortex and then the seabed closed up. That was the saddest day of my   
life!" And she started plopping down more tears making Cameron more wet. "But   
now you're back so this is the happiest day of my life!" cried Octillery as she   
continued kissing Cameron almost sucking the skin off of his face.  
  
"Please ma'am!" said Cameron who was all wet and slobbery. "I'm sorry that you   
lost your baby, but I am not him. I'm a human being!"  
  
"Oh, you still love to pretend that you're those human things!" laughed   
Octillery. "I just love your creative imagination!"  
  
"But I am a human!" cried Cameron. "Do I look like a Remoraid or an Octillery?!"  
  
Octillery just lifted up a nearby rock, took an old photograph and showed it to   
Cameron. He gasped when he saw what it was. It was the Octillery with a baby   
Remoraid that had the exact shape of Cameron's head. The nose, mouth, fins   
that looked like his hairstyle, and the huge eyes that looked like his glasses.   
"That fish has my face!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"See my baby", smiled Octillery. "This picture was taken by a human who was on   
one of those boat things about a year ago. I snatched this picture from him so   
we could keep it with us always. And now I'm gonna keep you forever." And she   
started her kissing power again.  
  
Cameron managed to pull his arms free and push away Octillery's snout. "But I   
can't be a Remoraid!" protested Cameron. "Do Remoraids have arms like these?!"  
  
"Oh, you're just starting to evolve", smiled Octillery. "You've grown your   
first tentacles!"  
  
"These are arms with hands and fingers!" shouted Cameron.  
  
"Oh, you're just shaken up from that horrible incident", said Octillery. "But I   
know what always cheers you up!" And she grabbed Cameron's wrists, raised them   
above his head and used her other tentacles to tickle Cameron's armpits and ribs.  
  
"HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE!" laughed Cameron. "NO, STOP, HA HA HA, IT'S TORTURE!!!"  
  
"But you always loved being tickled", smiled Octillery as she wiggled those   
tentacle tips all over his upper torso.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Cameron while his face turned red. "I'M NOT YOUR BABY!!   
HA HA!! I'M A HUMAN BOY!! HEE HEE!"  
  
"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Mamma's gonna sing you a lullaby", sang   
Octillery in a beautiful voice as she stopped tickling Cameron and wrapped her   
arms around him like a blanket and rocked him. "If that lullaby won't sing.   
Mamma's gonna snag you a Seaking!"  
  
"But I'm not, YAWN, your baby", said a sleepy Cameron for Octillery's singing   
voice was hypnotic. "I'm a hu, human, ZZZZZZ!" said Cameron who was suddenly   
out like a light.  
  
"Sleep well my child", smiled Octillery as she suddenly went to sleep too still   
holding onto her precious one.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on the ferry, our heroes were dressed in scuba suits that Marron had given   
them. They were all looking into Misty's Corsola who was showing them an image   
of an Octillery sleeping while still holding onto Cameron.  
  
"By the look on Cameron's face", said Tracey. "I'd say he's all right for now.   
He's just asleep."  
  
"Thank goodness!" sighed Reiko. "Now let us be like the bedbugs and overpower   
that sleeping squid so we can rescue my Came-chan!" She was about to dive in   
until Growlithe grabbed her by the belt. He had found out about that sleeping   
dog biscuit and was determined not to let her out of his sight this time.  
  
"Please Growlithe", pleaded Reiko. "I have to go down there. Your mistress's   
boy is down there in the clutches of a dangerous Octillery."  
  
"Growl?" said Growlithe trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Or you can always go down in the water with her", said Misty winking at Reiko.  
  
"Growl!" sneered the water hating Growlithe as he let go of Reiko and turned   
away from her.  
  
"Arigato Misty-chan", smiled Reiko.  
  
"My pleasure Reiko", whispered Misty. "We each should take a water Pokemon out   
for protection", said Misty as she released her Seadra into the water.  
  
"Good idea Mist", said Ash. "And I got just the heavy artillery we need!" and he   
released his Blastoise into the water. "Blast!" growled Blastoise as he   
squirted some water into Ash's face.  
  
"Sorry Blastoise", said Ash wiping his face. "When I called you heavy, I didn't   
mean you were fat."  
  
"BLASTOISE!" nodded Blastoise while ducking his head into his shell to check   
his weight.  
  
Tracey released his Marill and Reiko released her Tentacruel. Reiko made   
Tentacruel hold an extra scuba suit so they could give it to Cameron. Once   
they had their Pokemon bodyguards in the water. Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Reiko   
dove in as well.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Marron as she took out a Pokeball and leaned over the   
rail. "You might need this!" And she released a blue fat fish with an antenna   
on its head with a shining light at the end.  
  
"Ooooh, what is that?" asked Misty admiring that dazzling light while Ash took   
out his Pokedex.  
  
"LANTURN: the light Pokemon. The evolved form of Chinchou", replied Dexter.   
"The light Lanturn emits is so bright that it can illuminate the sea's surface   
from a depth of over three miles."  
  
"Lanturn will be able to shine its light for you", said Marron. "The deeper you   
go, the darker the sea could become. And Octilleries have very sensitive eyes   
so Lanturn will be able to fight it back with its light."  
  
"Thank you Marron", said Ash. "This will surely help us out a lot."  
  
"Well then let's get going!" demanded Reiko as she held onto her Tentacruel.   
"We have a boyfriend to save!"  
  
"Not to mention a Slowking and an unpredictable Golduck!" sighed Misty as they   
all went under the water out of Marron's, Pikachu's, Sandy's, and Growlithe's   
sights.  
  
"Good luck my friends", said Marron.  
  
"Pika!" "Shrew!" "Growl!" whispered the Pokemon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the bottom of the ocean, we see Team Rocket dressed in scuba suits with Rs   
on the tanks scooping up the seabed with shovels and pickaxes. They kept   
digging until they hit their paydirt.  
  
"Don't you mean paymud?" asked James. "After all, we are underwater."  
  
"Your name will be mud if you don't stop bugging the narrator and help us get   
this thing out of here!" shouted Jessie while huge angry bubbles came out from   
the air valve in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry Jess", said James as he swam over and helped Jessie and Meowth pull out   
a huge treasure chest.  
  
"That sailor who tipped us today was right!" said Meowth. "We would find a   
treasure chest down here!"  
  
"I can just imagine what it could be!" sighed Jessie with starry eyes. "Jewels,   
pearls, diamonds, and rubies!"  
  
"Or maybe gold coins!" said Meowth. "To make up for all those years I could   
never learn pay day!"  
  
"Or maybe bottlecaps from every type of bottle in the world!" sighed James with   
bottlecaps in his eyes while Jessie and Meowth looked at him funny.  
  
"I've seen people with dollar signs, gold coins, and cent signs in their eyes",   
said Meowth. "But Jimmy's the first guy I've known to create bottlecap   
eyeballs."  
  
"Never mind that now!" said Jessie. "Meowth, we need you to open that lock with   
that special picker of yours."  
  
"You got it!" smiled Meowth as he stuck out a claw like a jackknife and started   
jimmying the lock on the chest causing it to open.  
  
"Treasure, you're gonna be our pleasure!" said all 3 Rockets together. But   
when they opened up the lid, they all fell backwards.  
  
"Chocolate bars?!!" growled Jessie as she grabbed some bars, squeezed them, and   
black ooze came out of them. "We came all the way down here for some worthless   
chocolate bars?!!"  
  
"Hey, don't look a gift Ponyta in the Meowth!" smiled Meowth as he removed the   
air valve from his mouth and stuffed a bar into it.  
  
"So how does it taste?" asked James. Meowth replied by gagging, coughing, and   
spewing out black clouds into the water. "BLEECH!" shouted Meowth. "That was   
the worst chocolate I ever tasted!"  
  
"That rotten sailor!" shouted Jessie. "Not only did he lead us to chocolate,   
but to bitter chocolate!"  
  
"This isn't chocolate", said James as he examined the wrapper of a bar. "This   
is chewing tobacco! I remember my Daddy loved chewing this particular brand."  
  
"Why would he do such a stupid thing?!" hacked Meowth. "I bet this stuff would   
kill you if it touches your stomach!"  
  
"Oh no, you don't eat it", said James. "You chew on it and spit it into a bowl.   
It's kind of like a man's sport."  
  
"Well it ain't no Meowth's sport!" growled Meowth as he spit the rest of the   
tobacco out hitting an old boot lying far across the mud. "Hey, I guess I am   
good at this", smiled Meowth.  
  
"Clam up for a minute!" said Jessie as she dragged her teammates behind a rock.   
"Look who's decided to go for a swim?!" Sure enough, they saw our heroes   
swimming around each riding or holding onto a water Pokemon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Misty was on the back of her Seadra while looking into Corsola's mirror coat.   
"Has Corsola found anything yet Mist?" asked Ash while sitting on Blastoise's   
shell.  
  
"Not yet", said Misty. "No, wait a minute. I see my Golduck and Slowie   
swimming into some kind of cave. Maybe that's where Cameron is."  
  
"Then let's be like the Mantine that's quick in the water and get to this cave   
post haste!" said Reiko while holding onto Tentacruel. "Came-chan needs us!"  
  
"Hey, what's that following us?" asked Tracey as he was holding onto Marril's   
tail with one hand and pointing with his other.  
  
"It looks like some kind of water snake", said Ash. "More like two of them.   
No wait, it looks like just one, but I see two heads! This is confusing!"  
  
"That's not confusing!" cried Misty. "THAT'S BYTHON!!!" Sure enough the evil   
two-headed snake known as Bython was swimming after our heroes. "Quick Seadra!"   
cried Misty. "Blind it with your smokescreen!"  
  
"SEA!" said Seadra as it sprayed a black cloud all over Bython.  
  
"Marill, use your bubblebeam while its in the dark!" commanded Tracey as he let   
go of his mouse. Marill then blew a beam of bubbles at the smoke, but they   
were all popped by a bunch of poison needles hitting poor Marill and Seadra.  
  
"OH NO!" cried both Misty and Tracey as they saw their Pokemon plop unconscious   
onto the seabed.  
  
"BYYYYY!" hissed Bython as it emerged from the smoke looking even more vicious   
than ever.  
  
"Quick Blastoise!" cried Ash. "Use your skull bash attack!" "BLAST!" shouted   
Blastoise as it sped like a jet at Bython ready to bash it with its skull. But   
Bython just slyly separated its heads snaring Blastoise by the neck, then   
suffocated the huge tortoise making it fall unconscious too. "Poor Blastoise!"   
cried Ash.  
  
"It is time to fight poison with poison", scowled Reiko. "Tentacruel, use your   
wrap attack!" Tentacruel shot out its countless tentacles at Bython, but the   
twin snake just used its double crunch to yank off all of Tentacruel's tenacles.   
"CRUEL!" wailed Tentacruel as it plummeted down with the others.  
  
"Yes, that snake is cruel!" cried Reiko. "Your tentacles will grow back soon.   
If we get out of this alive that is."   
  
Just as Bython was about to attack our heroes next. A loud, "TURN!" was heard.   
Lanturn swam right in front of the surprised Bython and turned its light up to   
100 watts.  
  
"BYYY!" hissed Bython in fear as it started to slowly back away from Lanturn's   
illuminating personality.  
  
"That's right", said Tracey. "Bython's part dark type, so it would hate any kind   
of light."  
  
"That's it Lanty!" laughed Misty. "Glimmer that monster away!"  
  
"LANTURN!" smiled the fish as it forced the scared Bython back. Just then,   
someone spit tobacco at Lanturn's antenna putting out its light and making   
Bython afraid no longer. "Lan?" gasped Lanturn as it looked at its extinguished   
light.  
  
"Nice shot bigshot", smiled James as he patted Meowth's head.  
  
"It's a good thing we Meowth's are expert spitters", said Meowth as he put his   
air valve back on.  
  
"Now put out the rest of that fish's lights with a double crunch!" cackled   
Jessie.  
  
"BYYYY!" hissed Bython as it bit into poor Lanturn making it faint and fall   
down with the other four defeated Pokemon.  
  
"Let's get out of here before we're that snake's next targets!" shouted Ash as   
he and the others sucked their unconscious Pokemon back into their balls while   
Misty used her fishing rod to snare Lanturn. Before they were about to swim   
away, some bazooka blasts were heard and our heroes found themselves snagged in   
huge fishing nets.  
  
"No one humiliates the ninja with a mere net!" said Reiko as she reached for her   
katana. She tried to cut herself free, but ended up cutting the katana in half   
instead.   
  
"What the..?" gasped Reiko.  
  
"How do you like our new ninja proof nets Reiko?" laughed Jessie's voice.  
  
"We've had these especially designed just for you", laughed James's voice. "To   
keep sassy psycho girls like you in line."  
  
"Fishing lines that is!" laughed Meowth. Then our netted heroes saw all 3   
Rockets swimming around them like a trio of hungry sharks.  
  
Jessie: "Prepare for trouble as you can see."  
James: "And make it double, right here in the sea."  
Jessie: "To protect the oceans from angelic fish."  
James: "To dice them up into a delicious dish."  
Jessie: "To denounce the evils of a sea that's blue."  
James: "To extend our filth, our algae, and goo."  
Jessie: "Jessie!"  
James: "James!"  
Jessie: "Team Rocket swimming off into the briny deep."  
James: "About to leave you all in an underwater sleep."  
Meowth: "Don't we just give you the creeps?!"  
  
"That was the lamest motto you losers ever came up with!" shouted Misty.  
  
"We'll see how big mouthed you are without your air!" growled Jessie as she was   
about rip off Misty's air valve.  
  
"Wait a minute", said James. "It looks like we've only caught four twerps."  
  
"Yeah!" said Meowth. "Where's that brat Fusterman?!"  
  
"Why should we tell you?!" growled Ash.  
  
"Like the Poliwhirl that loses its mouth once it evolves, we will not open our   
mouths and tell you where Came-chan is!" shouted Reiko.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that!" laughed Jessie as she, James, and Meowth started   
laughing while bubbles emerged from the surface popping out sinister laughing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back in the cave, Cameron woke up and found himself in the tentacles of   
Octillery. He also discovered that the squid had loosened her grip on him for   
she was asleep. Cameron slowly slid himself free from the tentacles and stood   
up. He looked at all the suction cup marks on his bare arms and torso along   
with the Sandslash scars on his chest.  
  
"I might as well get some tattoos to cover up this mess", sighed Cameron. "Now   
I gotta get out of this place before she wakes up!" He tiptoed over to the   
cave's exit and found that it was surrounded by water.  
  
"After that long ride Octillery took me on", thought Cameron. "It might take   
minutes for me to swim to the surface! I won't be able to last that long.   
Maybe one of my Pokemon can..." Then he felt his Pokebelt and found that there   
were no Pokeballs on there.  
  
"Oh great!" moaned Cameron. "I forgot. I left all my Pokeballs on the bed of   
the ferry's cabin! Smooth move Fusterman!" He searched through his pants   
pockets to find anything that would be useful. But all he pulled out were his   
Pokedex and the Fast Ball he got from Garlic Acres. "A lot of good these will   
do me!" sighed Cameron. "Not what do I do?"   
  
Suddenly, the water started to bubble while Cameron nervously stepped back.   
Then he smiled when he saw who emerged. "Slowie and Golduck!" smiled Cameron   
while whispering. "It's so good to see you guys!" and he hugged the two water   
Pokemon while they hugged him back. "DUCK!" said Golduck. "Mamma!" said Slowie.  
  
"Mamma?" yawned Octillery as she suddenly woke up and found her baby being   
seized by two Pokemon. "NOOO!" cried Octillery as she grabbed Cameron by the   
waist and dragged him away.  
  
"Don't worry my son!" cried Octillery as she seized Golduck and Slowie. "I won't   
let these two monsters harm you!" And she started using her constrict power on   
the two water Pokemon causing Slowie to turn blue and Golduck to turn, wait,   
he's already blue. Make that very uncomfortable.  
  
"No please let them go!" cried Cameron. "They're my friends!" He couldn't   
really see the pain on the Pokemon's faces. Cameron felt his face and realized   
that his glasses came off.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Octillery as she looked down and saw something that looked like   
Remoraid eyes. "These heartless beasts have torn out your precious eyes!" She   
picked up Cameron's glasses and looked at them. Suddenly, she started to see   
things more clearly for this was a really nearsighted Octillery and she never   
had a really good look at Cameron. But now that she was holding the glasses in   
front of her, Octillery realized that she wasn't looking at her long lost baby   
at all. Just a blond-headed human boy in blue jeans. And without his glasses,   
Cameron didn't look like he had Remoraid eyes at all.  
  
"You're, you're not him?" gasped Octillery as she released Golduck and Slowie   
causing them to plop down on their heads. She then put the glasses down on the   
ground.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you ma'am", said Cameron quietly.   
  
"So you really are just a human!" she sobbed. "I thought I had found my long   
lost baby at last! But no, I have to face the fact that my son is gone   
forever!" And she released Cameron's waist, turned her back, and started crying   
in her Octillery language.  
  
Cameron sadly picked up his glasses and slowly approached the sad octopus. "I'm   
sorry that I brought your hopes up", said Cameron. "But I do think you are a   
very kind and loving Octillery. I bet your son really loved you a lot."  
  
"Please just go!" moaned Octillery as she pushed Cameron away with her tentacle.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want...?" asked Cameron, but Octillery interrupted him.  
  
"OCTI!!!" shouted Octillery in an angry voice while waving all her arms around.   
Cameron quickly nodded and backed away while Octillery turned around and sobbed   
some more.  
  
Cameron then approached Golduck and Slowie who were trying to get their   
breath's back. "Are you guys okay?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Slow!" said Slowie for he had landed on his protective crown. "Gol!" said   
Golduck for he was used to getting his head banged by his mistress.  
  
"I know you guys can swim out of here", said Cameron. "But I don't know about   
me though. You got any ideas?"  
  
"Slow!" smiled Slowie as he blew a huge bubble and placed it over Cameron's head   
like a diving helmet.  
  
"Hey, my own little breathing bubble", smiled Cameron. "But are you sure this   
will last until I get to the surface?"  
  
"Slow!" nodded Slowie as he motioned Cameron to follow him as he and Golduck   
stepped into the water. Cameron turned around and stared sadly at the   
heartbroken Octillery, then turned back around and got into the water.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron was swimming with ease thanks to the air bubble that surrounded his   
head. "This is kind of nice", smiled Cameron as he admired the beauty of the   
underwater Pokemon world while Golduck and Slowie swam by his side. "But that   
doesn't look nice at all!" gasped Cameron as he grabbed Golduck and Slowie and   
hid behind a rock. They saw Team Rocket laughing at our heroes who were tied   
up with heavy weights and chains attached to their ankles.  
  
"You can torture us all you want! But we'll never tell you where Came-chan is!"   
shouted Reiko.  
  
"Oh, we don't mind if you tell us or not", laughed Jessie. "Because we plan on   
leaving you here all chained up at the bottom of the sea."  
  
"And once those tanks of yours run out of air", continued Meowth. "You'll all be   
sent to Davy Jones's locker!"  
  
"Where Davy's ghost will snap you with his wet sweaty locker towels for all   
eternity!" laughed James.  
  
"You'll never get away with this you rotten Rockets!" shouted Ash while   
spitting out huge bubbles through his air valve.  
  
"Save your breath Ketchum!" laughed Jessie. "Because it's the last you'll ever   
get to breathe! HA HA HA!"  
  
"You know, your countless HA HA HAs are starting to get on my nerves", said a   
voice. Everyone looked up and saw Cameron with a bubble over his head along   
with Slowie and Golduck.  
  
"Came-chan?!" cried Reiko with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Golduck?" gasped Misty with question marks in her eyes.  
  
"So the chicken of the sea decided to show himself?" laughed Meowth.  
  
"And people call me a bubblehead", said James.  
  
"How would you like to have some more waterfun my little devil of the deep blue   
sea?" cackled Jessie as she released her Bython once again. "BYYYY!" hissed   
Bython as it started eyeing the delicious looking human and water Pokemon.  
  
"Quick Slowie, psychic attack!" said Cameron. Slowie launched a psychic blast   
at Bython but wasn't affected by it at all.  
  
"Cameron, don't you remember?" called out Tracey. "Psychic attacks won't hurt   
a dark type like Bython!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" gasped Cameron while scratching his bubble. "What was I   
thinking?!"  
  
"I think the oxygen is starting to leak from your tiny brain", laughed Jessie.   
"Bython, use poison sting now!"  
  
"Quick Golduck!" cried Misty. "Protect them with a reflect shield!" Just as   
Bython had fired its poison needles, Golduck quickly created a glowing dome   
around himself, Slowie, and Cameron protecting them. Bython kept firing more   
needles, but they kept bouncing off Golduck's reflect dome.  
  
"You can't hide behind that duckmade dome that easily!" shouted Jessie. "Bython,   
use your faint attack!" Bython complied by slowly fading out of sight.  
  
"Where'd it go?" gasped Cameron as he looked around and found no trace of the   
snake. But he became shocked when Bython reappeared inside the dome and used   
its double crunch attack on Golduck and Slowie.  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Cameron and all the good guys as they watched the dome fade and   
the injured water Pokemon fall down onto the seabed right next to the injured   
Lanturn.   
  
"Quick Cameron! Swim away from here now!" cried Ash. But it was too late for   
Bython had seized Cameron in its coils and was looking at the nervous boy with   
four scary eyes.  
  
"That's it my deadly duo!" cackled Jessie. "Now burst that brat's bubble!"  
  
"BYYY!" hissed Bython evily as its fangs moved closer to the bubble while   
Cameron shut his eyes. "If only Octillery thought I was still her baby!" thought   
Cameron in fear. Just then, he felt himself get free from Bython's grip.   
Cameron opened his eyes and found Bython trapped in all eight arms of Octillery   
unable to move or launch any attacks.  
  
"Octillery?" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Octi!" said Octillery as she tossed Bython and launched an ice beam freezing   
the snake into a block of ice.  
  
"You came to save me!" gasped Cameron. "But why? I thought you never wanted   
to see me again?"  
  
Octillery just smiled and placed a tentacle on Cameron's shoulder. "Even though   
you're not really my baby. I did feel some sort of affection for you when I had   
you in my arms", said Octillery in her telepathic voice. "And I couldn't just   
let you get killed by that awful monster. I failed to save my own child a long   
time ago, so I hoped that saving another one would make me feel better. And   
it did!"  
  
"Thank you!" sighed Cameron as he hugged Octillery's head causing her to blush.  
  
Team Rocket looked shocked as they saw Cameron and the Octillery hugging each   
other. "Who ordered the calamari?" asked Meowth.  
  
"Who cares!" shouted Jessie. "Look what that stupid squid did to my Bython!"   
And she pointed to the frozen snake that plopped down right in front of them.   
  
"I don't know what Pokemon we should use next", said James. "Bython was the   
only one who can battle underwater."  
  
"We'll just use the old fashioned bazooka attack", said Jessie as she recalled   
Bython and pulled a bazooka out from nowhere. "Come my loyal merman and   
mercat!" She said as she swam up to the boy and the squid while James and   
Meowth swam behind her. She started firing bazooka blasts just missing Cameron   
and Octillery.  
  
"Leave them to me dear", said Octillery as she pushed Cameron away and looked   
at the Rockets with huge fiery eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you could make fiery eyes under water", said James.  
  
"What did I just tell you about speaking to the narrator?!" growled Jessie as   
she whacked James with her long hair.  
  
Just then Octillery shot something out of her snout. It was a cannonball made   
out of bubbles. "SCATTER!" shouted Jessie as the Rockets got out of the way and   
the bubbleball blasted a huge rock smashing it to pieces.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" shouted Meowth. "No, make that water in the hole!" as he   
and the others swam away while more bubbleballs were being launched at them.  
  
"What kind of attack is that?!" gasped Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"OCTAZOOKA", replied Dextra. "An Octillery's specialty attack. Although it is   
never quite accurate, Octazooka attacks can be quite harmful."   
  
And sure enough, those Octazooka attacks did look powerful, but they kept   
missing the Rockets. "If only my eyesight wasn't so bad!" thought Octillery.  
  
"Here, maybe these will help", said Cameron as he handed his glasses to   
Octillery. She put them in front of her eyes and was able to see Team Rocket   
clearly. She took aim and launched a large Octazooka at the Rockets.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on the ferry, Marron and the Pokemon were looking down at the sea   
wondering if their friends would make it back alive. Suddenly, they heard a   
loud explosion. They turned around and found Team Rocket blasting out of the   
water and into the sky shouting. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
"Uh oh!" thought Marron. "It seems that Octilleries aren't the only   
troublemakers in this sea."  
  
"Pika", "Shrew", "Growl", said the Pokemon agreeing with her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron then swam over and untied his friends while Octillery snapped their   
chains free. "Is that beast helping us?" gasped Ash.  
  
"Yes she is", smiled Cameron. "But please don't call her a beast. She's a very   
loving Octillery. A little too loving sometimes, but loving."  
  
"But didn't she just kidnap you and drag you down into the dark, cold sea?"   
demanded Reiko.  
  
"It was all just a case of mistaken identity", said Cameron as he explained   
what had happened with him and his new eight armed friend.  
  
"You mean this Octillery actually thought you were her baby?" said Misty trying   
not to laugh.  
  
"Never have I heard of such a strange tale during my days of Pokemon watching",   
said Tracey.  
  
"But it's true", smiled Cameron as Octillery gave him another hug, but not as   
constricting. Suddenly, the seabed started to crack open from where the   
Rockets were digging and a huge dark whirlpool had emerged.  
  
"What is that?!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"It's that vortex again!" cried Octillery in fear. "Don't worry young one.   
This time I won't let it claim you or your friends!" And she reached for Ash,   
Misty, Tracey, Reiko, Golduck, Slowie, and Lanturn and tossed them, along with   
Cameron, far up into the sea out of the vortex's reach.  
  
"That Octillery just saved us!" said Tracey. "You were right about her Cameron."  
  
"We may be safe", cried Cameron. "But what about her?!" Everyone looked down   
and saw Octillery holding onto the chain of one of the weights Team Rocket had   
planted while the vortex was trying its hardest to seize her.  
  
"I gotta do something!" cried Cameron. "I know. My Fast Ball!" And he pulled   
it out and threw it just as the chain snapped and Octillery was about to get   
lost into the darkness. The Fast Ball was a lot faster and it sucked Octillery   
into it before the vortex could seize her. Since Cameron already had six   
Pokemon with him, the ball teleported out of sight. Then the vortex stopped   
and the seabed closed itself up.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Misty.  
  
"Hopefully to Prof. Oak's" said Cameron while crossing his fingers.  
  
"Come on guys", said Ash. "I'm starting to grow scales from being down here too   
long." And he swam back up to the surface while the others followed him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on the ferry, our heroes had put on some dry clothes and gave all the   
Pokemon that were hurt by Bython some revive potion. Then Cameron asked   
Marron if she had a vidphone.  
  
"Right there on the control deck", said Marron. Cameron dialed a number and   
Prof. Oak's face appeared. But it was all wet and slobbery.  
  
"Oh hello Cameron", grumbled the Professor as he tried to wipe himself dry with   
his sleeve. I take it one of you has caught a new Pokemon."  
  
"Yes I did", said Cameron. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I'm not too sure about that", moaned the Professor. "This nearsighted   
Octillery somehow thinks that I'm her long lost husband and she can't keep her   
tentacles off me!" And Octillery pounced on the Professor and started smooching   
his cheeks.  
  
"Please madam!" begged the Professor trying to break free. "I've told you I am   
not an Octillery. I'm a human man!" But Octillery just kept kissing him like   
crazy. Then she stopped when she saw Cameron on the vidphone. She went over   
and gave the screen a huge kiss. "Octi!" smiled Octillery as she winked an eye   
at Cameron showing that she was very happy in her new environment.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back", said Cameron while smiling.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On an island far away, we see Team Rocket waking up recovering from their   
latest blast off. "I don't think I've ever experienced a more painful blast   
off", whined James.  
  
"I don't ever want to see another octojerk like that again!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"I don't think today's a day for wishes coming true", said Meowth as he   
nervously pointed to three Octilleries who had just surrounded them. They each   
grabbed a Rocket and started staring at them.   
  
"My baby!" cried one Octillery as it started kissing Meowth. "My husband!"   
cried the second as it started smooching James as well. "My mommy!" cried the   
third as it started kissing Jessie almost sucking her face off.  
  
"Anyone out there know a good sushi chef?!" moaned all three Rockets.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  



	17. Wacing in the Winter Wonderland

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 17  
  
Wacing in the Winter Wonderland  
  
Today, we find our heroes dressed in winter clothing while marching through the   
cold, snowy, ice trap known as the Tartar Plains. Even Pikachu and Sandy had   
on cute little winter outfits.  
  
"I sure would like to hold one of those Slugmas Prof. Bonsai showed us right   
now", moaned Ash.  
  
"I hate to admit it, so do I!" whined Misty.  
  
"Tracey, how far is it to the next gym?" asked Cameron while trying to wipe his   
glasses clear of snow countless times.  
  
"According to my map", said Tracey. "It should be about a day's walk, or   
trudge." Then the map shattered like a sheet of ice once Tracey put his thumb   
on it.  
  
"We'll probably end up like that poor map if we don't keep moving!" whined   
Misty. "And I don't wanna lose my fingers! I just had my nails done!"  
  
"Growlithe", pleaded Reiko. "Like the fiery Moltres that warms freezing   
travelers just by flying over them. Can you please warm me up with a little   
fire?" She asked as she held up a tiny staff.  
  
"Growl!" said Growlithe with a sinister smile. He let out a huge flamethrower   
attack lighting up the staff but burning Reiko in the process. Then Growlithe   
started snickering like those dogs on Hanna-Barbera cartoons.  
  
Reiko quickly ducked her flaming head into a snow bank causing it to melt away.   
"Are you okay Reiko?" asked Cameron as he lifted her back up.  
  
"I'll be fine Came-chan", scowled Reiko as she looked at the smiling Growlithe   
and then at the flaming staff everyone was gathered around keeping warm.   
  
"That was pretty mean what you did to Reiko, Growlithe", scolded Cameron. "What   
would Officer Jenny think if she saw you being sadistic to the person you're   
supposed to guard?"  
  
"Growl!" smiled Growlithe remembering how Jenny suggested that he could do   
anything he wanted to Reiko just to get even with her for all the times she   
escaped their arrests in the past.  
  
"Now this is more like it", sighed Misty as she rubbed her mittened hands   
together enjoying the heat.  
  
"Warmth! Glorious warmth!" sang Ash in a totally off-key voice.  
  
"Please stop singing Ashy", sighed Misty. "Your tongue might freeze!"  
  
"I thought that only happens if you stick your tongue to an ice cube", said Ash.  
  
"I'll arrange it for you if don't stop singing!" said Misty with fiery eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll be good", said Ash humbly.  
  
"Hey, look who's coming?" said Cameron as something approached our heroes.   
It was a cute little red penguin holding a huge sack. "Deli!" it quacked.  
  
"Why it's a Delibird", smiled Tracey as he tried to sketch the bird, but his   
sketch pad shattered the minute he put his pencil to it.  
  
"Delibird?" asked Cameron as he aimed his Dex at the new Pokemon.  
  
"DELIBIRD: the delivery Pokemon" replied Dextra. "Delibird carries food all day   
long. There are legends of lost people who were saved by the food Delibird   
gave them."  
  
"Oh, darn it!" groaned Tracey as he saw the frozen, shattered bits of paper on   
the snow. "And I wanted to sketch it."  
  
"Not me", said Ash. "I want to catch it!" Just as he was about to reach into   
his pocket to take out an empty Pokeball. Delibird started reaching into its   
sack, pulled out a tiny bag, and gave it to Ash.  
  
"What's this?" asked Ash as he watched the Delibird hand out tiny bags to all   
the others including Pikachu, Sandy, and Growlithe.  
  
"Maybe this is the food Delibird likes to give people", said Cameron. "Just   
like Dextra said."  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy eagerly tearing apart the bag slowly wanting to get at   
whatever grub was inside.  
  
"Arigato, little bird", smiled Reiko as she bowed to the smiling bird while   
everyone else bowed to it too. But, when they all opened their bags, BOOM!   
Out came some tiny explosions. And when the smoke cleared, we find our heroes'   
faces covered with black soot. The Delibird started laughing and then skipped   
off.  
  
"What just happened?!" gasped Ash while coughing out soot.  
  
"That bird just made birdbrains out of us!" shouted Misty.  
  
Pikachu, Sandy, and Growlithe who were also covered with soot made angry cries   
and launched their thunderbolt, swift, and flamethrower attacks at Delibird.   
But the bird just started to fly off into the horizon at full speed escaping   
the attacks.  
  
"Don't worry little ones", said Reiko with a mean look. "I'll take care of that   
upstart fowl for no one humiliates the ninja and flies off victorious!" And she   
launched one of her throwing stars hoping it would strike that bird.  
  
"Won't that sharp thing kill that Delibird?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Fear not Came-chan", said Reiko. "The ninjas of my clan are specialty trained   
never to kill a Pokemon. The way I threw my star, it should only strike that   
bird's tail preventing it from escaping. Then I shall get my revenge in my own   
special style. HA HA HA HA!"   
  
"It's a good thing that she's no longer a Rocket", thought Cameron as he and   
the others watched Reiko twiddling her fingers while looking sinister eyed.   
She then spotted something coming their way.  
  
"That must be that Delibird, coming back to beg for forgiveness", said Reiko   
proudly.  
  
"I don't think so", said Tracey.  
  
"What?!" growled Reiko.  
  
"It looks like a person on a sled", said Tracey. "And it seems to be coming our   
way." Tracey was right. It looked like four pigs pulling a silver sled and   
steering the sled was a middle-aged Eskimo wearing a brown parka.  
  
"Whoah Swinubs!" said the Eskimo as he cracked a whip causing the pigs to   
immediately slow down and then stop. Then he got off his sled and approached   
our heroes.   
  
"Hello travelers", smiled the Eskimo as he reached into his hood and pulled out   
Reiko's star. "Do any of you happen to be the owner of this pointy thing? It   
suddenly zipped right into my hood by surprise." And he pulled down his hood   
to show everyone his black hair that had a vertical bald line.   
  
"Oh, that is mine", said Reiko blushing. "Please forgive me for ruining your   
hair", she said while bowing shamefully. "I will punish myself a thousand times   
for your humiliation. Even when I am dead, I will continue to punish myself in   
Heaven!"  
  
"Please don't worry about it", smiled the Eskimo. "I was thinking about trying   
a new hairstyle today anyway. And if people don't like it, I'll just keep it   
under my hood. That's what all my people in my village do. You hardly ever   
see a hoodless Eskimo there. Oh wait, where are my manners? Hello, my name is   
Kyler." And he extended his red-mittened hand to everyone while they shook it   
and introduced themselves.  
  
"I take it you've just met our resident prankster, Delibird", said Kyler as he   
studied our heroes' soot-covered faces.  
  
"AUUUGH! I FORGOT!" cried Misty. "I'm in front of company!" And she took out   
a powder puff and started making herself nice and clean again.  
  
"You'll have to forgive it", said Kyler. "Event though most Delibirds live to   
help hungry travelers. That particular one just likes playing practical jokes   
on everyone. The people in my village all know never to open that Delibird's   
presents."  
  
"Oh great!" sighed Ash. "A Pokemon version of Jokey Smurf!"  
  
"These are really cute pigs you have here", said Cameron as he patted the furry   
striped pigs while one of them gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek with its snout.  
  
"Those are my Swinubs", said Kyler proudly. "The can take me anywhere I want to   
go in the Tartar Plains."  
  
"Swinubs, huh?" smiled Cameron as he aimed his Dex at one of them.  
  
"SWINUB: the pig Pokemon", replied Dextra. "If it smells something enticing, it   
dashes off to find the source of the aroma."  
  
"That is correct", smiled Kyler. "Not only can the Swinub pull sleds through   
thick snow banks, it can also sniff out acres of food to feed my village."  
  
"Does this village of yours happen to have a Pokemon gym?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Why, yes it does", smiled Kyler. "I happen to be the owner of it."  
  
"Does that make you...?" asked Ash.  
  
"Correct", smiled Kyler. "I am the official Tartar Plains gym leader. My theme   
is snow. I only use Pokemon that can survive in icy, cold tundras! Can your   
Pokemon handle competing in my winter wonderland?"  
  
"You bet they can", said Cameron with determination. "How about it Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he flipped his cute little scarf back.  
  
"Very well then", smiled Kyler as he took out a walky-talky and spoke into it.   
"Kista, it looks like I found another challenger. You know what to do." And   
before anyone could say frostbite, a huge helicopter suddenly appeared blowing   
away the blizzard and landing right in front of our heroes. Out stepped a   
beautiful Eskimo woman dressed in pilot's clothing and dragging out a sled just   
like Kyler's.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my darling wife, Kista", said Kyler proudly as he   
wrapped an arm around his wife.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all", smiled Kista as she bowed to our heroes while they   
bowed back to her.  
  
"That's a really neat looking sled", said Cameron as he studied the sled that   
was painted a nice crystal blue.  
  
"I'm glad you like it", smiled Kyler, "Because that's the sled you'll be   
racing on."  
  
"A race?" asked Cameron.  
  
"That's correct", smiled Kyler. "If you want to win a badge from me, you'll   
have to beat me in a sled race back to my village. My Swinubs will be pulling   
my sled and you can choose four Pokemon to pull yours."  
  
"But I don't know the way to your village", said Cameron.  
  
"Just follow those northern lights over there", said Kyler pointing to the   
direction that had beautiful colored lights flashing in the sky. "That's where   
my village will be."  
  
"They're beautiful!" sighed Misty.   
  
"I agree", said Cameron amazed. "But how come we haven't noticed them until   
now?"  
  
"I think it was because there was too much snow blowing around", said Tracey.   
"And the blades from the helicopter blew it all away making the sky clear once   
again."  
  
"Like the windshield wiper that clears your view", said Reiko. "I am truly   
enjoying this marvelous spectacle! Thank you Kista-san for clearing it for us."  
  
"My pleasure", said Kista blushing.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Ash as he was busy studying Cameron's sled to hardly   
notice the lights. "I don't think this sled is big enough to carry all of us   
back to your village."  
  
"That's because Cameron will be the only one riding on it", said Kyler. "He and   
I will be racing while Kista will be flying the rest of you back to our village."  
  
"Even though I will not be by your side in this race, Came-chan", said Reiko.   
"I will be waiting for your victorious return."  
  
"Thank you Moonray", said Cameron. That was his new nickname for her for Reiko   
loved the moonlight and her black hair shone beautifully in it.  
  
"It's time for you to pick your four pullers", said Kyler as he gave his   
Swinubs some Pokemon food to keep up their strength. Cameron released all of   
his Pokemon to see which were the best sled pullers.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he put on one of the harnesses ready to race.  
  
"Slow!" said Slowking as he put a harness on also ready to show that this   
Slowking was not as slow as his name.  
  
"Bri!" said the cute little Elekid as he put on the third harness while   
shooting out tiny sparks of energy making the snow a little prettier.  
  
"Wow, you guys sure look energetic today", smiled Cameron. Then turned to his   
other 3 Pokemon. "So which one of you wants to be my fourth puller?"  
  
"VILE!" cried VP for it was shivering in pain for everyone knows flowers cannot   
survive in the snow.  
  
"Sorry VP", said Cameron as he pulled his frost covered Vileplume back into its   
warm Pokeball. "How about you Batty?"  
  
"CROBAT!" whined Crobat as icicles started forming on her wings causing her to   
plop down onto the snow.  
  
"Sorry to you too", said Cameron as he put Batty back into her ball as well.   
"I've forgotten that grass and flying Pokemon can't battle ice Pokemon, or in   
icy places as well. I guess it's up to you Sudo. Uh, Sudo?"  
  
"WOODO!" cried Sudowoodo as the huge rock tree started sinking into the snow   
with only his branches showing.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Cameron. "Sudo's too heavy to play in the snow! Sorry Sudo!"   
And he quickly pulled Sudo back into his ball. "I guess it's over", sighed   
Cameron. "I need four pullers and only three of them can work in the snow."  
  
"I know", smiled Reiko. "You can use Growlithe!"  
  
"Growl?" sneered Growlithe while looking annoyed at Reiko.  
  
"Yes", smiled Reiko. "Like the Dragonite that can survive harsh weather with a   
powerful dragonrage attack. You can do the same with your fire powers."  
  
"But Reiko", said Cameron. "Jenny said Growlithe was supposed to be guarding   
you. Sure it was a pain when he keeps backing you away when we want to spend   
some time together, but you can't expect him to neglect his duties. Police   
Growlithes are very dedicated Pokemon."  
  
"I know", said Tracey as he released his Scizor right next to Reiko. "My Scizor   
can keep an eye on Reiko while you help Cameron win the race."  
  
"Zor!" said Scizor as it wrapped its steel arms around Reiko's waist showing   
that it wouldn't let the crafty ninja out of its sight. Cameron silently was a   
little envious of Scizor for he wanted his arms to be around Reiko.  
  
"Growl?" said Growlithe still not really sure about this.  
  
"Please Growlithe-san", pleaded Reiko. "Do this for your mistress's boy."  
  
"Growl!" sneered Growlithe as it reluctantly crawled into the fourth harness of   
Cameron's sled.  
  
"Arigato Growlithe-san", said Reiko trying to bow while still in Scizor's grasp.  
  
"Thank you Growlithe", said Cameron as he got on the sled. "And I won't tell   
Officer Jenny that you've neglected your duty."  
  
"Growlithe, Growl!" sighed Growlithe which meant. "Whatever happened to my hard   
charcoal heart?"  
  
"Shall we begin the race now?" asked Kyler as he got on his sled and picked up   
the reins.  
  
"You bet!" said Cameron as he picked up his reins as well. "How about you guys?"  
  
"Shrew!" "Slow!" "Bri!" "Growl!" they all replied.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" shouted Kista as she shot a starter's pistol signaling the   
start of the race. Kyler took an early lead while Cameron and his four Pokemon   
started off as well trying to catch up.  
  
"Be victorious like a strong Victreebel my Came-chan", whispered Reiko as she   
and the other's stepped into Kista's helicopter while they watched the two   
sleds race off towards the northern lights.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron was trying his best to keep up with Kyler while Sandy, Slowie, Elekid,   
and Growlithe were running their little legs off in the thick snow. But Kyler   
had the advantage since his Swinubs were made for the snow and since he had an   
encouraging whip.  
  
"Come on guys", said Cameron. "Let's show this guy we can win without the use   
of a cruel whip!"  
  
"Shrew!" "Slow!" "Bri!" "Growl!" they all cried as they picked up their speed a   
little. Suddenly, a huge blizzard started to surround Cameron and his Pokemon   
completely blinding them.  
  
"AHH!" cried Cameron as he took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes,   
but all he could see was a blank sheet of white. But he could hear Growlithe   
letting out a loud, "GROWL." Suddenly, Cameron could see again for Growlithe   
had used its flamethrower to melt away the blinding blizzard.  
  
"Thank you Growlithe", said Cameron. "Growl!" said Growlithe who was now happy   
to be on his team.  
  
"Uh oh!" gasped Cameron for when running through the blizzard, he realized   
that the northern lights were right behind him which meant they were heading   
the wrong way. "Quick guys!" cried Cameron. "Turn around!" But when they did,   
all four Pokemon got tangled in the reins making them look like a huge ball of   
yarn. "Why do I have this sudden urge to knit?" sighed Cameron while looking at   
his REAL Pokeball.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Further ahead in the Tartar Plains, we find Team Rocket sitting in the snow.   
Jessie was happily making some stuff out of snow while Meowth was watching   
James rub two snowballs together. "What's that gonna accomplish?" asked Meowth   
while icicles were forming on his whiskers.  
  
"I've always heard that if you rub two snowballs together, you can start a   
fire", said James as he continued rubbing the balls.  
  
"That's supposed to be two rocks together!" shouted Meowth as he put James in a   
headlock and started giving him noogies.  
  
"What are you doing?!" whined James.  
  
"Maybe I can start a fire if I rub the rocks in your head!" shouted Meowth as   
he kept rubbing. But then stopped when he eyed Jessie.  
  
"Snow, snow, I love it so!" sang Jessie as she was continuing making weird   
shapes out of the snow.  
  
"What's with her?" wondered Meowth.  
  
"Don't you remember?" said James. "Jessie loves the snow. When she was a   
little girl, her mother always made her snow dishes since they were too poor to   
buy any real food."  
  
"Oh yeah", said Meowth. "I wonder what our little snowflake is making?"  
  
"We'll be dining pizzeria style tonight boys", smiled Jessie as she plopped   
down an ice tray filled with foods made out of snow. "I made snow pizza with   
snow pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, and black olives."  
  
"Don't you mean white olives?" asked James.  
  
"Just use your imagination!" scowled Jessie but then smiled again. "Along with   
a snow salad with snow vinegar on the side. Snow crazy bread and for desert,   
snow hot fudge sundaes."  
  
"Don't you mean cold fudge sun.." asked James, but then looked at Jessie's   
smiling face while fire appeared in her eyes. "Okay, I'll use my imagination",   
said James nervously not wanting to make this snow chef boiling hot.  
  
"Bon appetit my fellow Rockets", smiled Jessie as she took out a pizza cutter   
made of ice and cut the pizza into cold frosty slices. "The best part about   
snow pizza is that there's no cholesterol!" smiled Jessie as she took a bite   
out her slice.  
  
"At least this pizza won't burn the roof of your mouth", said James looking at   
the slice funny then managing to eat it.  
  
"Yeah, it'll just stick to it!" whined Meowth for the slice did get stuck to   
the roof of his mouth. He pulled and pulled until he finally managed to rip it   
off along with part of his skin. "Meowth!" sighed Meowth as he saw the gumlines   
on his slice. "At least it now looks like a red colored pizza", sighed Meowth.  
  
Just then, they heard some laughing that sounded like "Deli, deli!" "What are   
you laughing at?" growled Meowth as he was about to extend his claws to   
Jessie's and James's faces.  
  
"It wasn't us Meowth", said James. "It was that bird over there!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Meowth as he turned around and found the same Delibird we saw   
today laughing at our villains. "You think that's funny, eh?" scowled Meowth.   
"Let's see how funny you think it is being plucked, gutted, and served golden   
brown!" Just as he was about to slice up the calm Delibird, Jessie stomped him   
into the snow.  
  
"Wait a minute Meowth", snickered Jessie. "That there's a Delibird. I hear   
they carry all sorts of food they like to give to hungry travelers."  
  
"Yes, that's right", smiled James. "Hi little Delibird. Can you please spare   
some little tidbits for a trio that's down on their luck?"  
  
"Deli!" smiled Delibird as it reached into its sack and gave each of the Rockets   
a tiny bag.  
  
"Hey, maybe you ain't such a bad bird after all", smiled Meowth as he and his   
human teammates looked hungrily at the bags. But when they opened them, BOOM!   
They found themselves covered in soot while the Delibird just laughed and   
skipped away.  
  
"That Delibird is more like a Devilish bird", moaned James.  
  
"Now I really am gonna have that bird for dinner!" shouted Meowth.  
  
"Save some its meat for me you selfish cat!" shouted Jessie as she released her   
Bython. "Bython, poison sting now!"  
  
"BYYYY!" hissed Bython as it fired its poison needles at the Delibird, but hit   
the snow for the bird was now flying off at high speed.  
  
"It would turn into fast food!" sighed James.  
  
"Not for long", laughed Jessie. "Bython, faint attack!" Bython slowly   
disappeared and reappeared right in front of the surprised Delibird. Bython   
seized the poor bird in its coils while Jessie ran up to the scene and put   
Delibird into one of those glass jars they usually trap Pikachu into.  
  
"Deli! Debird!" cried the bird banging on the glass demanding to be set free.  
  
"Where's your sense of humor now bird?" laughed Jessie.  
  
"Did it suddenly fly south for the winter?" laughed James.  
  
"Nothing like Delibird under glass, huh guys?" laughed Meowth as he sharpened   
his claws and was about to dice up Delibird.  
  
"You let that poor bird go!" called out a voice. The Rockets turned around and   
found Kyler on his sled along with his Swinubs. "Sure he may be a mischief   
maker, but he is a living Pokemon and deserves to be set free."  
  
"And just what are you gonna do about it?" demanded Jessie. "Lock us all up in   
an igloo jail?!"  
  
"Actually, I had something smaller in mind", smiled Kyler. "Swinubs, use   
powdered snow on them!"  
  
"SWINE!" cried all the Swinubs as they blew snow at the Rockets causing them   
to shiver. "It's nipping at my nose!" whined James.  
  
"Big deal!" cried Jessie. "It's chomping up my lovely cheeks!"  
  
"It's giving me the total cold shoulder!" whined Meowth. "Not to mention the   
rest of me!" And Meowth stopped talking for he became frozen solid.  
  
"Now will you let that Delibird go?" asked Kyler as he made a signal for his   
Swinubs to stop blowing snow.  
  
"How about your little piggies join your birdie friend instead?" cackled Jessie   
as she released her Snubbull. The little pink dog started to bite Meowth's   
tail, but it was too frozen to gnaw on. "SNUB!" cried Snubbull as she rubbed   
her pink cheeks in pain.  
  
"Forget that Meowthcicle", said Jessie as she faced Snubbull in front of the   
Swinubs. "How would you like to play with those nice juicy hams instead? Use   
your charm power!"  
  
"Snub!" smiled Snubbull as she started winking and blowing her little hearts at   
the Swinubs. "Swine!" said all the Swinubs as they crawled out of their reins   
and ran over to the charming dog while cuddling next to her while kissing her   
with their snouts. "Snub!" sighed Snubbull for she really didn't like the feel   
of pig snouts on her body.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" demanded Kyler. "Why have you sided with these   
villains?!"  
  
"Thank the pink magic of my Snubbull", cackled Jessie. "Now your Swinubs will   
only obey her and her mistress which is me. Swinubs, powder snow him now!"  
  
"SWINE!" cried all the lovestruck Swinubs as they blew large amounts of snow at   
Kyler causing him to totally freeze up. "NOOOO!" cried Kyler as they trapped   
him into a block of ice.  
  
"What a lucky day we've had!" cackled Jessie. "First we get some nutritious   
poultry, then some delicious pork, and now a frozen Eskimo pie!"  
  
"But how will we cook them without a fire?" asked James. "Not to mention   
thawing out Meowth?"  
  
"This is how my dear James", smiled Jessie as he scrounged through Kyler's   
sled and found a box of matches.   
  
"Ooooh! Matches made in heaven!" giggled James. "Or are they from the other   
place?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron had managed to get his sled team untangled and they were back in the   
race. "Kyler's probably made it back to his village already", he sighed as his   
four Pokemon were pulling his sled down a hill.   
  
"Shrew!" cried Sandy as he started sniffing something. He spoke to Growlithe   
about it and he could sniff it too. It was trouble, and make it double. They   
motioned for Elekid and Slowie to follow them and they all turned the sled   
around in another direction.   
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Cameron while holding onto the reins.   
"Just because we may not have a chance of winning doesn't mean we should just   
turn around and give up!"  
  
"Shrew!" cried Sandy as he and the other's stopped and pointed to a distressing   
sight. It was Team Rocket. They had Kyler frozen in a block of ice, his   
Swinubs locked in a cramped cage, and that smart-alec Delibird tied to a   
roasting spit while Meowth was cranking it over an open fire.  
  
"So that's why you all turned this way!" said Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy wanting to tear up some Team Rocket.  
  
"There ain't nothing better than a good spit job", said Meowth as he continued   
turning the spit while watching the poor Delibird sweating like crazy.  
  
"Let's see", said James studying the caged Swinubs. "This little piggy we'll   
sell to a market. This little piggy we're taking home. This little piggy we'll   
serve with roast beef. This little piggy will be left with none. None life   
spans that is. And this little piggy went wee wee wee all over my boot!" He   
cried as he looked at his urine covered boot.  
  
"Well these little piggies are about to become bacon strips!" shouted Jessie as   
she took out some knives and slowly approached the frightened Swinubs.  
  
"You leave those poor pigs alone!" shouted Cameron as he and his sled team   
approached the surprised Rockets.  
  
"Well if it ain't Fusterman and his Pokemon flunkies", laughed Meowth. "Care   
to join us for a drumstick?"  
  
"That bird is not for eating!" shouted Cameron. "And neither are those Swinubs!   
Now either you let Kyler and his Pokemon go or you're all in for trouble!"  
  
"Did you say trouble?" said Jessie and James while twitching and then reciting   
their motto.  
  
"When will I learn never to say the T word to those three?!" sighed Cameron.  
  
"Enough with that", said Jessie. "What happened to the rest of your team of   
twerps?"  
  
"Don't tell me they've abandoned you here in the snow just for being a burden   
to them?" laughed James.  
  
"My friends are really precious to me!" shouted Cameron. "And there's a reason   
why they're not here right now. But at least I still have four of them here!"  
  
"Well we got four friends right here as well", said Jessie. "Go Bython and   
Snubbull!"  
  
"Go Girafarig and Hakking!" said James. But when they released all their   
Pokemon. Yep, Girafarig's tail bit James's head while Snubbull bit Meowth's   
tail as usual.  
  
"GRRRR!" sighed Jessie as she ordered her Bython to use its double crunch   
attack.  
  
"Quick Growlithe!" cried Cameron. "Use your flamethrower attack!" "GROWWWL!"   
Howled Growlithe as he breathed fire at the Bython before it could crunch them   
to death. The charred snake just plopped down into the snow trying to cool   
itself off.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" shouted Jessie. "Snubbull, work your charm on that   
flatfoot dog!"  
  
"SNUB!" smiled Snubbull as she worked her charm magic once again. Growlithe   
just sat down in the snow wagging his tail happily not wanting to attack the   
charming girl dog.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron not wanting to let another one of his Pokemon battle the   
too charming Snubbull.  
  
"Face it twerp!" laughed Jessie. "None of the Pokemon you got can resist the   
power of my little cutie pie!"  
  
"Except this one!" moaned Meowth as he rubbed his bitten tail.  
  
"Briii!" called out Elekid as he launched a headbutt into Snubbull's stomach   
before she knew what was happening. Growlithe was quickly released from the   
charm spell ready to burn the Rockets once again.  
  
"Nice work kido", smiled Cameron as Elekid hopped into his arms. "Bri!" smiled   
Elekid for this tough little punk kid didn't go for such mushy charm.  
  
"Quick Girafarig!" cried James while trying to avoid Growlithe's fire attacks.   
"Use your stomp attack!"  
  
"GIRAF!" cried the giraffe as it leapt up into the air ready to stomp Growlithe   
flat. But Growlithe quickly got out of the way causing all four of Girafarig's   
legs to get stuck in the snow. "GIRAFARIG!" cried both the head and the tail   
while shivering like crazy.  
  
"Girafarig!" cried James as he was about to approach his Pokemon, but then   
stopped for the tail was chattering its teeth like mad and James had no desire   
to get his head near them.  
  
"Okay Slowie", said Cameron. "Use your psychic powers to bring Kyler and his   
friends back to us."  
  
"Slow!" said Slowie as he concentrated and made Kyler, Delibird, and the   
Swinubs float in the air and brought them all safely behind Cameron.  
  
"Hey, you can't steal the things we just stole!" shouted Jessie. "It's   
unethical!"  
  
"Hakking! Stop those thieves with a sludge bomb!" commanded James.  
  
"HAK! HAKKING HAK!" coughed out Hakking in pain for all that sludge in its   
body had frozen and all it could do was cough out a huge frozen ball of sludge.  
  
"How is this thing supposed to help us?!" demanded Jessie looking disgusted at   
the ball of pollution.  
  
"I have an idea!" said Meowth as he appeared in a polo suit and whacked the   
ball with a huge mallet. The sludge ball started to roll into a huge snowball   
heading directly at Cameron and co.  
  
"Quick Sandy!" cried Cameron. "Can you blow that ball back with a sandstorm?!"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he took off his winter clothes, took a deep breath, and   
blasted out his most powerful sandstorm yet. The storm pushed away the ball   
sending it back towards the Rockets.  
  
"Why's that ball coming back?!" gasped Jessie.  
  
"I think that rolling ball's about to gather some moss!" said James. "And we're   
the moss!"  
  
"Let's go before we become snowbound!" cried Meowth as he Jessie, James, and   
all their Pokemon ran for their lives which was really hard to do in the snow.   
The snowball gathered up each of the villains one by one and then rolled off   
into the snowy horizon. "Looks like Team Rocket's rolling off again!" they all   
shouted as the ball disappeared into the snowier parts of the plains.  
  
"Nice work you guys", smiled Cameron while his Pokemon team danced around and   
cheered. Even Delibird was dancing and cheering. But then Sandy and Growlithe   
looked angrily at the little prankster and slowly approached Delibird wanting   
to give it a few presents as well.  
  
"Deli!" said Delibird nervously as it waved goodbye and flew off into the night   
sky. "Shrew!" "Growl!" grumbled the two Pokemon.  
  
"Aw, forget that silly bird", said Cameron. "Right now we have some friends to   
save. Sandy, could you...?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy smiling again as he slashed the lock off the cage freeing   
the Swinubs. Then Growlithe used his ember power to melt Kyler free from the   
ice.  
  
"Kyler, are you all right?" asked Cameron as he grabbed a blanket from one of   
the sleds and wrapped it around him.  
  
"I'll b-b-be o-o-o-kay! ACHHHOOO!" said Kyler while shivering. "Th-th-thank   
y-y-you!"  
  
"No problem", said Cameron as he helped Kyler onto the sled. "We gotta get you   
back to your village right away."  
  
"B-b-but what ab-b-b-out the r-r-race?!" asked Kyler while shivering.  
  
"You're definitely in no condition to race right now!" said Cameron as he tied   
both sleds together. "I'm gonna forfeit so I can get you back to your loving   
wife safely."  
  
"Th-th-thank ACHOO!" said Kyler while smiling.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The rest of our heroes were at Kyler's village waiting for the hopefully   
victorious return of Cameron. It was definitely a wintery village with houses,   
stores, a school, a library and a Pokemon center that were all huge igloos.  
  
"I've never seen so many igloos in my whole life", said Ash as he gazed at the   
neon lights of a movieplex igloo.  
  
"So that's where those northern lights were coming from", said Misty putting on   
her shades.  
  
"Igloos are the most coziest things to live in when you live out here in the   
cold", smiled Kista who was also waiting for her husband to return victorious.  
  
"Hey look, here comes one of the sleds!" called out Tracey as he was looking   
through his binoculars.  
  
"Is it my Came-chan?" asked Reiko who was still in the clutches of Tracey's   
Scizor.  
  
"Yes it is!" said Tracey.  
  
"HAI!" cheered Reiko with delight as she broke free from Scizor's grip, grabbed   
its claws, and started dancing around with it. "My Came-chan is going to win!"  
  
"SCIZOR!" cried Scizor in a dizzy voice.  
  
"No wait!" said Tracey. "I think I may see Kyler." Reiko just silently stopped   
dancing and put her head down while Scizor seized her once again.  
  
"No wait!" said Tracey. "It's Cameron. Or is it Kyler?"  
  
"Please Tracey-san", scowled Reiko while Scizor held her tightly "Like the   
Rattata that teases the hungry Ekans, but eventually gets it in the end. It is   
not wise to play games with a ninja like me!"  
  
"Wait!" said Misty. "It is Cameron. And it looks like he's giving Kyler a   
ride."  
  
"What?!" gasped Kista as she ran over and saw what was coming. Both sleds   
were tied together and Kyler was lying down on them wrapped in a blanket while   
Cameron was holding onto the reins with Sandy, Slowie, Elekid, Growlithe, and   
the Swinubs all pulling.  
  
"Came-chan!" cried Reiko as she broke free from Scizor once again and was about   
to hug her boyfriend. But Growlithe just jumped in front of her and growled   
her back for he was on duty once again.  
  
"Kyler, what happened to you?!" gasped Kista as she ran up to her shivering   
husband.  
  
"Exactly who is the winner of this race?" asked Ash looking at the confusing   
sight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kista had taken her husband and our heroes back to their home. Kyler, who was   
wrapped in a clean blanket with his feet soaking in hot water, was trying to   
recover while Kista gave him some hot cocoa. Then offered our heroes and   
Cameron's cold and exhausted Pokemon some.  
  
"I wan to thank you Cameron for saving me and my loving Swinubs", said Kyler   
who was no longer speaking in chatters. "I just wouldn't know what to do if   
those evil Rockets had turned my little ones into BLTs."  
  
"It weren't nothing", said Cameron blushing. "My Pokemon team are the real   
heroes."  
  
"Shrew" "Slow" "Bri" "Growl!" said the four Pokemon lifting their tiny mugs of   
cocoa while Growlithe was licking his cocoa from a water dish since he didn't   
have hands to hold a mug.  
  
"But you were the one who trained them well", said Kista. "You truly are a hero   
of our winter wonderland". And she gave Cameron a quick kiss on the cheek for   
saving her husband.  
  
"GRRRRR!" mumbled Reiko not liking the idea of another woman kissing her   
Came-chan. But luckily, she kept her cool about it. Even though Growlithe   
seemed to be melting it away with his fiery breath trying to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Kista's right Cameron", said Ash. "You could've left Kyler behind so you could   
win the race. But instead, you forfeited so you could help him by bringing him   
back on your sled."  
  
"That's almost like something you would do Ashy-poo!" said Misty as she kissed   
her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, we heroes got reputations to maintain", smiled Ash.  
  
"I'll tell you what Cameron", smiled Kyler. "For being such a warm hearted guy.   
I'll give you a second chance to win a badge from me tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you sir", said Cameron. "And this time we'll be sure to beat you in our   
next sled race. Right guys?"   
  
"Oh no. This won't be a mere sled race", said Kyler in a sneaky voice. Both   
Cameron and Sandy gulped.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Kyler, Kista, and our heroes were gathered around a huge   
sheet of ice outside of the village. Cameron was on one side while Kyler was   
on the other. "This will be a one on one Pokemon battle on the pure ice."   
Announced Kyler. "And here is my champion of the north!" And he released a huge   
wart hog with an extremely thick wooly coat. "Piloswine!" it snorted.  
  
"What's a Piloswine?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"PILOSWINE: the swine Pokemon. The evolved form of Swinub", replied Dextra.   
"Because the hair all over Piloswine's body obscures its sight, it just keeps   
charging repeatedly at things."  
  
"That hog desperately needs a trip to the barber" said Misty.  
  
"But that Piloswine looks so heavy", said Tracey. "Won't it smash through the   
ice?"  
  
"Relax Tracey", said Kyler. "This ice is extremely thick. It can hold exactly   
1000 pounds."  
  
"Then I'll send my heaviest hitter", smiled Cameron. "Sudo! I choose you!" And   
out popped Sudowoodo standing on the ice while flailing his branches around   
like a ninja.  
  
"SUDO!" cried Sudo as he started slipping on the ice causing him to fall down   
on his rocky butt. He tried to get up, but he fell down on his rock bottom   
again.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Cameron. "I never trained any of my Pokemon to be ice skaters!"  
  
"I guess you had to learn that the hard way", smiled Kyler. "Go ahead and have   
your Pokemon launch its first attack since mine has the ice advantage."  
  
"Okay Sudo", said Cameron, "See if you can stop that swine with your rock   
slide!"  
  
"Okay Piloswine, call on your endure power!" smiled Kyler. Sudo started   
throwing rocks while sitting down, but the rocks didn't hurt the Piloswine one   
bit. It just endured all the hits while the rocks bounced off the ice leaving   
tiny little cracks.  
  
"Okay, enough of this rock opera", said Kyler. "Piloswine! Use your blizzard   
attack!"   
  
"PILO!" shouted Piloswine as it blew a cold blizzard freezing Sudo's branches   
solid. "Sudo?" gasped the rock tree who found out he couldn't move his weapons   
around to fight back.  
  
"Now give it your take down attack!" smiled Kyler. Piloswine started sliding   
across the ice with ease slamming poor Sudo on his back.  
  
"Oh no, Sudo!" cried Cameron as he watched this wart hog knocking Sudo all over   
the place and then up into the air. "SUDO!" cried Sudo as it started to fall   
right down. But to everyone's surprise, he landed into Piloswine's thick coat   
and out of sight.  
  
"Pilo?" wondered Piloswine as question marks surrounded it wondering where its   
opponent went. As it skated around, Sudo peeked an eye out studying the   
skating movies Piloswine was making.  
  
"It's hiding in your hide!" shouted Kyler. "Shake it out! That tree's making a   
fool out of you!"  
  
"PILO!" said the hog angrily as it shook its fur around causing Sudo to jump   
out and land perfectly on his feet. Then Piloswine started its take down   
attack once again. But this time Sudo suddenly slid out of the way causing   
Piloswine to hit a snow bank.  
  
"Sudo suddenly knows how to ice skate?!" gasped Cameron as he saw his   
Sudowoodo gracefully skating around like an Olympic champion.  
  
"Piloswine, get that tree!" shouted Kyler. "PILO!" shouted Piloswine as it   
got back onto the ice and started skating after Sudo, but was too fast to even   
catch.  
  
"Try another blizzard attack!" shouted Kyler. Piloswine tried shooting another   
blizzard, but Sudo just easily dodged it.  
  
"That's it Sudo!" smiled Cameron. "Now try a..." But before Cameron could command   
it, Sudo had already launched an attack. He blew a blizzard at Piloswine   
freezing it in its tracks. Even with that heavy coat, it was still frozen.  
  
"Sudo knows blizzard?!" gasped Cameron. "Wait a minute. First he learned how   
to ice skate and now he learned blizzard from Piloswine. That means Sudo must   
know something like a mimic attack!"  
  
"Sudo!" smiled Sudo as he bowed to Cameron showing that he was right.  
  
"PILOSWINE!" said Kyler in a determined voice. "Break that ice and finish off   
that mimicker off with your hyper beam!"  
  
"PILO!" shouted Piloswine as the ice around it shattered and launched a   
powerful beam at Sudo. But Sudo did a marvelous 360 dodging the beam and   
landing gracefully on the ice.  
  
"That's showing 'em Sudo!" shouted Cameron. "Now how about mimicking that   
hyper beam?"  
  
"SUDO!" shouted Sudo as he opened his mouth wide and released the very same   
hyper beam at Piloswine knocking the hog off the ice and back into the snow   
bank.  
  
"PILOSWINE!" cried Kyler as he and Kista dug out his poor hog that was out like   
a light.  
  
"Piloswine has been K.O.ed", said Kista. "Cameron and Sudowoodo are the   
winners!"  
  
"YAY! We did it Sudo!" shouted Cameron happily as he ran out onto the ice and   
slipped sliding right into his Sudowoodo. "Sudo!" smiled the tree as he scooped   
up Cameron with his thawed out branches and skated him back to the snow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Here you go Cameron. You definitely earned the Snow Badge for being a hero   
and a skilled Pokemon trainer", said Kyler as he handed Cameron a badge that   
was a white snowman with a black top hat and coal for eyes, mouth, and buttons.  
  
"Thank you", smiled Cameron as he took the badge and showed it to his smiling   
friends. "Look guys. I won a Snow Badge!"  
  
"And it looks like someone's come to congratulate you as well", smiled Kyler as   
he pointed to the Delibird that was approaching them.  
  
"Not you again!" grumbled Misty.  
  
"Like the Psyduck that never seems to learn its lesson, you have decided to   
show your mischievous face in front of a vengeful ninja!" shouted Reiko as she   
was about to stab the bird until Growlithe growled her back.  
  
"Aw, why won't you let me have any delights?" whined Reiko.  
  
"GROWWL!" growled Growlithe for he was the one who wanted to tear apart this   
wise guy Delibird. "DELI!" said Delibird as he started waving a white flag.  
  
"Wait a minute Growlithe", said Cameron. "I think Delibird has come in peace."  
  
"Deli!" nodded Delibird as he emptied out his sack and poured out oodles of   
little bags.  
  
"Not more bombs?!" grumbled Ash.  
  
"Deli!" said Delibird showing that it was on the level. It opened up a couple   
of bags and they had all sorts of food in it like fish sticks, tater tots,   
corn, cherry cobblers, and all sorts of other foods you usually find in a   
frozen TV dinner.  
  
"There really is food in those bags", smiled Cameron.  
  
"That's Delibird's way of thanking you for saving his life", smiled Kyler.  
  
"And it looks like there's enough food here stock us up for about a month",   
said Tracey.  
  
"Thank you Delibird", said Cameron. "We will be really grateful for this."  
  
"Hai, arigato Delibird-san", said Reiko bowing, "I forgive you for your past   
foolishness."  
  
"Growl", said Growlithe who was too busy nibbling on a cold steak to hold any   
grudges against Delibird.  
  
"Deli!" said Delibird feeling all warm inside. A feeling he hardly ever felt   
since all he knew in life was playing practical jokes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon our heroes had gathered all the food they could carry and they were off to   
continue their journey. They waved goodbye to Kyler and Delibird as they   
trudged off to the south hoping to trudge into some warmer weather.  
  
"By the way Delibird, where did you get all that food?" asked Kyler.  
  
"Deli!" said Delibird in a nervous quack.  
  
"Kyler!" said Kista who came running up to her husband. "Someone just cleared   
out our entire pantry! There's no food left at all!"  
  
"Delibird!!!" said Kyler looking at the prank loving bird with fiery eyes.  
  
"Deli!" said the bird with a sneaky smile then grabbed his sack of the food he   
sort of borrowed from Kyler and flew off. Kyler just landed in the snow trying   
to catch him. Then he got up and started laughing.  
  
"Birds will be birds", said Kyler while still laughing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  



	18. One Tough Little Belle

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 18  
  
One Tough Little Belle  
  
Cameron and his friends had just left the frosty Tartar Plains and were now   
walking in much warmer spring weather.   
  
"Where's the next gym located Tracey?" asked Cameron.  
  
"It's right on the top of Mt. Mustard", said Tracey as he pointed south to a   
far away mountain.  
  
"It looks so small for mountain", said Misty.  
  
"That's because it's just so far away", said Tracey. "Mt. Mustard is the   
largest mountain in Ryooku. It could definitely take a few days of walking to   
get there and about a day to reach the top."  
  
"Just like the long trip from the Fuchsia Gym to the Cinnabar Gym", said Ash   
remembering that pretty long trip and the many adventures they had trying to   
get there.  
  
"I guess it looks like we'll need to go to the mall and buy some hiking boots",   
said Misty.  
  
"And I guess it looks like I'll be breaking out my credit card again", sighed   
Ash checking the credit on his Pokedex which was getting low from all the   
clothes he bought Misty from the last store.  
  
"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Cameron as they saw something like a huge   
garden on the side of the road.  
  
Reiko started sniffing and then smiled. "Why that smells like flowers!" she   
squealed with delight. "And judging by the smell, every single flower in the   
world must be in that garden. Like the Hoot-Hoot that loves to eye anything   
it sees, I must check this place out!" And she sped over to the garden while   
the others tried to catch up with her, especially the annoyed Growlithe.  
  
When they got to the garden's entrance, they found huge wooden closed doors   
and a sign on top that said, "Welcome to the Bayleef Garden."  
  
"Isn't bay leaf supposed to be spelled with EA instead of EE?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Who cares about the misspelling of that sign?!" moaned a discouraged Reiko.   
"This smaller sign on this door has given me great disappointments!" And she   
pointed to a sign on the door that said, CLOSED.  
  
"I guess this means we won't be visiting the Bayleef Garden today", said Ash.  
  
"But it's not fair!!" cried Reiko. "I must see all those beautiful flowers!   
Like the Exeggutors that cry out for endless sunlight. My soul cries out for   
the sight and smell of flowers!"  
  
"Please take it easy Moonray", said Cameron trying to calm down his girlfriend.   
"I'll buy you a big bouquet of flowers the minute we get to the next town."  
  
"Sorry Came-chan", wailed Reiko. "But a mere bouquet is nothing compared to   
seeing a whole world of flowers. This is a golden opportunity for me and I   
won't be able to experience it!"  
  
"I never knew you liked flowers so much", said Misty.  
  
"Besides my Came-chan and ninja training", explained Reiko. "Flowers are the   
next things I adore. Back in Fuchsia, the neighbors had the most beautiful   
flowerbeds I've ever seen. Whenever my ninja training was done for the day, I   
would go out and run through the flowers picking them while sniffing and   
admiring their glorious colors. Even though the neighbors would get mad at me   
and end up calling my big brother to have me punished."  
  
"No wonder why you like being near VP so much", smiled Cameron thinking about   
all the times Reiko would get excited whenever he let his Vileplume out of his   
ball.  
  
"Yes", continued Reiko. "I've always dreamed about owning a Pokemon that has   
pretty flowers all over its body. But that dream sort of died when I got   
trapped behind that evil electric wall. All of those smog-producing factories   
my former bosses built killed every flower in Pallet Town so I wasn't able to   
see any in 5 years. And I definitely wasn't able to experience any flowers   
during my time in jail. Except for those roses you sent me on my last birthday.   
Thank you Came-chan."  
  
"My pleasure", smiled Cameron as he cupped Reiko's chin. "I'll tell you what my   
beautiful little blossom. We'll all stay here until the owner of this garden   
comes and opens it up. That way you'll get a chance to look at all the flowers   
they got in here."  
  
"Geesh! That sounds like something Brock would say!" said Ash remembering all   
the times Brock would halt Ash's journey just so he could impress some strange   
girl.  
  
"Arigato! Came-chan!" cried Reiko as she was about to hug Cameron. Growlithe   
tried to get in their way, but Reiko managed to hug Cameron while poor Growlithe   
got squished between them. "Growl!" it peeped.  
  
"Is that how hot dogs are made?" wondered Ash seeing the squished Growlithe   
stumble around on the ground.  
  
"But Cameron", said Misty. "Who knows when the owner will open this place up?   
It could take days or maybe never."  
  
"Or how about right now?" said a beautiful Chinese accented voice. Everyone   
turned around a saw a beautiful young lady with black hair done in long pigtails   
and two balls on her head. And she was dressed in Chinese clothing. "How do   
you do my friends?" said the woman bowing to them. "My name is Mai   
Goodness, but you can call me Mai. I am the owner of the famous Bayleef   
Garden."  
  
"Are you going to open your garden now?" asked Reiko nervously while slowly   
reaching for her katana just in case this lady would reply no.  
  
"Yes I am", smiled Mai. "Sorry that I wasn't here before. My Bayleef was   
feeling a little under the weather this morning, so I had to take it to the   
Pokemon center. But it's doing a lot better now."  
  
"You take one leaf that's used for spicing up pasta to a Pokemon center?" asked   
Ash. "What next? Your tomato paste?"  
  
"No, not that kind of bay leaf", laughed Mai as she took out a Pokeball. "This   
Bayleef", and she released a small green brontosaurus with leaves surrounding   
its long neck and a huge leaf stuck on its head. "BAYLEEF!" it said while   
waving its head leaf hi. Cameron aimed his Dex at the Bayleef.  
  
"BAYLEEF: the leaf Pokemon", replied Dextra. "A spicy aroma emanates from   
around Bayleef's neck. This spicy aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health."  
  
Cameron noticed that the word Bayleef that appeared on his Dex was spelled with   
two Es instead of EA. "So that's why that sign was spelled that way", said   
Cameron. "It wasn't talking about the bay leaf you eat, it was talking about the   
Pokemon, Bayleef."  
  
"What a glorious aroma", sighed Reiko as she took a whiff of the smiling   
Bayleef while the plant Pokemon rubbed Reiko's hair with its leaf. "I wish I   
could take home a sprig of something like Bayleef."  
  
"Is that okay Mai?" asked Cameron. "Reiko really does love plant life."  
  
"But of course", smiled Mai. "But why settle for a mere sprig when you can   
have a whole grass-type Pokemon?" And she pushed open the doors and invited   
everyone in. To everyone's amazement, especially Reiko, they were looking at a   
huge garden filled with flowers, trees, and plants of every kind. There were   
even lots of grass-type Pokemon roaming around free. They saw Chikoritas   
playing tag with each other, Bulbasaurs and Ivysaurs playing jump-rope with   
their vines, and a walking sunflower called a Sunflora flapping its leaves   
teaching an aerobics class to a bunch of hopping little seeds called Sunkerns.  
  
"I've never seen so many kinds of grass-types in one place", said Tracey   
pulling out his sketchpad.  
  
"Like the Pokemon that passes away, but becomes an invincible Gastly", sighed   
Reiko. "I've died and gone to Heaven."  
  
"Thank you, I'm so glad you like my humble garden", said Mai blushing. "And for   
a fee, you can wander around and each take home one Pokemon."  
  
"You mean like in the Safari Zone?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Oh, you've been there?" asked Mai. "I remember that fun place when Bayleef   
and I vacationed in Kanto a few years ago. It was then I wanted to build my   
own version of a Safari Zone for Ryooku."  
  
"But the Safari Zone has a whole variety of Pokemon and you only have grass-  
types", said Misty.  
  
"I know, I just like raising grass-types the best", smiled Mai as she hugged   
her precious Bayleef. "And since I only offer one Pokemon type, the fee is a   
lot cheaper than in the Safari Zone. $50 for each of you. Now who wants to   
pay me so they can catch their very own grass-type?"  
  
"No thank you", said Cameron. "I already got my Vileplume as a great grass type.  
  
"And I got my Venusaur", said Ash agreeing with Cameron and because Misty   
kind of maxed out his Pokedex's credit from all that clothes shopping.  
  
"I would like to get one", said Tracey. "But unfortunately, I own two bug-types   
and they like grass-types a little too much. For dinner that is."  
  
"And the only types I collect are water-types", said Misty. "And a grass-type   
might end up absorbing all their moisture."  
  
"I want to catch one! I want to catch one!" cried Reiko in an eager hyper   
voice while jumping up and down like a Kangaskhan.  
  
"Well then go ahead my eager little Moonray", smiled Cameron as he handed his   
Dex to Mai. "It'll be my treat."  
  
"Arigato! Came-chan!" cried Reiko as she kissed Cameron and danced around in   
the garden while Growlithe tried to keep up with her.  
  
"But wait", said Ash. "Won't Reiko need to use some special kind of Pokeballs   
like the Safari Zone uses?"  
  
"No, you have to supply your own Pokeballs", said Mai. "That's another reason   
why it's cheaper to visit here than in the Safari Zone."  
  
"Does Reiko have enough Pokeballs with her?" asked Tracey.  
  
"I'm not sure", said Cameron. "But I do know she still has that Love Ball she   
got from the Garlic Acres gym."  
  
"That means the Pokemon Reiko needs to catch with that ball must be in love",   
said Misty with hearts in her eyes. "How romantic!"  
  
"Better be careful Mist", winked Ash. "Or else you might get locked in that   
ball."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Reiko was happily skipping around the garden smelling every rare flower she   
could find while Growlithe tried his best to keep up with her. Suddenly she   
stopped when she saw a bunch of Pokemon flying right past her. They were   
little pink seeds with skinny leaves sticking out in the top and they were   
spinning around like helicopters.  
  
"Those are Hoppips", smiled Reiko as she spoke to Growlithe. "Otherwise known   
as the weeds with wings. My siblings have told me wonderful stories about   
Hoppips that live in a magical garden in the sky."   
  
"Growl?" asked Growlithe wondering what in the world this psycho ninja girl   
was talking about." Reiko took out her ninja net and threw it over the Hoppips   
snagging every last one of them. "HOPPIP!" they cried. "Growl!" growled   
Growlithe wondering what Reiko was up to.  
  
"Do not be afraid little ones", smiled Reiko. "I am only going to take one of   
you back with me. Like the one raffle ticket that can only be the winner,   
which one of you little darlings will be my newest Pokemon?"  
  
"HOPPIP! HIP! HIP!" cried all the Hoppips out loud. Growlithe suddenly   
eyed something coming. He quickly hid behind a bush while another Pokemon   
appeared. It was a round green plant with a pretty yellow flower on its head   
and an angry look on its face. "SKIPLOOM!" shouted the plant while Reiko   
turned around in shock.  
  
"Oh dear", gasped Reiko. "I forgot. In that same story, you should not try to   
capture a whole flock of Hoppips together. Otherwise you might have to deal   
with their mother. An overprotective Skiploom!"  
  
"LOOM!" shouted Skiploom as it sprayed stun spore all over Reiko paralyzing   
her. Then Skiploom skipped over to the net, freed her Hoppip babies and   
scolded them for flying off where she couldn't keep an eye on them. Then   
Skiploom started twirling its flower like a helicopter and flew off while the   
sulking Hoppips flew right behind her. Growlithe then jumped out of the bush   
and approached the stunned Reiko.  
  
"Why didn't you warn me that that Skiploom was com...? Wait, don't tell me.   
You didn't warn me cause you don't like me very much", groaned Reiko.  
  
"Growl!" snickered Growlithe.  
  
"Can you at least be a good doggie and remove all this stun spore from me?"   
pleaded Reiko. "Like the Lickitung that uses its precious tongue as an   
excellent tool. I'm sure you can do the same with yours."  
  
"Growl!" scuffed Growlithe for he knew if he licked off that stun spore, he'd   
become paralyzed too. Instead he just breathed a little fire at Reiko. It   
certainly burned off the stun spore, but also poor Reiko as well. She quickly   
used her stop, drop, and roll technique putting out the fire.  
  
"Are you sure you're not actually a Houndoom in disguise?" moaned Reiko.   
Growlithe just silently smiled while a halo sprouted over his head while his   
tail secretly formed a devil's point.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In another part of the garden, Cameron and Sandy were admiring the beautiful   
flowers this garden had to offer. "I'd bet VP would love to look around this   
place", smiled Cameron as he released his Vileplume. "VILE!" The flower said   
happily as he danced around smelling and hugging all the wonderful plant-life   
like they were kindred spirits.  
  
"It's good to make Pokemon happy", sighed Cameron. "Right Sandy? Uh, Sandy?   
SANDY!!!" Cameron suddenly found poor Sandy being piled under five Oddishes   
that were absorbing all the minerals from his body. "SHREW!" he cried weakly.  
  
"Stay away from him you little vampires!" shouted Cameron as he tried to come   
to his friend's aid. But then he stopped and started sneezing. Cameron then   
found himself surrounded by a group of Glooms. They were dancing around him   
while oozing out their nectar all over the place. Cameron, who was allergic to   
nectar, started to fall down on the floor sneezing like crazy unable to go and   
help Sandy.  
  
"VP, ACHOOO!" sneezed Cameron. "Please help us! ACHOO!"  
  
"VILE!" cried VP for he couldn't help them right now for a huge vine had snared   
him. VP turned around and found himself getting dragged into the mouth of a   
huge Victreebel. VP quickly closed his eyes while sadly listening to   
Cameron's sneezing and Sandy's cries for help while he could feel Victreebel's   
hungry breath getting closer. Suddenly a loud cute "BELL!" was heard and VP   
got released. VP opened his eyes and saw a strange, but pretty looking flower-  
like creature yelling at the Victreebel causing it to crawl away in shame.  
  
"VILE!" said VP who took one look at its savior. She looked like a little   
green girl with a cute green face and handless arms. She was wearing a hula   
skirt made of leaves and two red flowers were on top of her head. "BELL?"   
said the girl plant asking if VP was all right.  
  
"VILE!" said VP while hearts formed in his eyes. Then the plant girl made a   
huge leap over him and went to help Cameron and Sandy. VP looked amazed while   
this plant shouted at all the Oddishes and Glooms telling them to go away and   
leave his friends alone. Then the plant-girl went behind some bushes and out   
of sight.  
  
"VILE!" said VP as he went over to Cameron and Sandy to see if they were all   
right.  
  
"I think I'll be okay VP", said Cameron as he took out a tissue and blew his   
nose then gave Sandy some full restore potion restoring his health. "Shrew!"   
said Sandy thanking Cameron.  
  
"Came-chan!" cried Reiko as she ran up to her boyfriend but Growlithe backed   
her away as usual. "Are you all right?" she cried. "I saw what those merciless   
plants tried to do to you and your Pokemon."  
  
"Well be fine", smiled Cameron. "Thanks to that mysterious plant-girl that   
saved us."  
  
"Plant girl?" said Reiko who remembered seeing that strange Pokemon saving   
them. They peeked through the bushes and saw the same plant-girl punching a   
small punching bag with a look of toughness on her face."  
  
"A plant that is a warrior like me", sighed Reiko. "That would be a wonderful   
Pokemon to train with."  
  
"She kind of reminds me of that Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup", smiled Cameron as   
he aimed his Dex at the plant that was busy concentrating on her punches.  
  
"BELLOSSOM: the flower Pokemon. An alternate evolution of Gloom", said Dextra.   
"Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a   
ritual to summon the sun."  
  
"I didn't know Glooms had another evolution", said Cameron. "Gee, VP. If   
things turned out differently, you might''ve become a Bellossom instead. What   
do you think VP? Uh, VP?"  
  
"VILE!" sighed VP as he stood there while little hearts surrounded him.  
  
"It's pretty obvious Came-chan", smiled Reiko. "Like the male Dodrio that gets   
attracted by a female Dodrio's tail feathers and falls in love with her. VP   
has fallen in love!"  
  
"You're in love VP?" said Cameron smiling. "And I don't blame you too. She is   
kind of cute for a Pokemon."  
  
"Vile!" said VP shyly while twiddling his petals.  
  
"Hurry VP", said Reiko. "You must go over there and win her heart like she did   
yours. Like the early Pidgey that catches the Caterpie. You must seize love   
when it comes your way."  
  
"VILE!" said VP nervously as Reiko pushed him through the bushes. "Bell?"   
wondered Bellossom as she saw the nervous smiling Vileplume slowly approach her   
while sweating pollen from his petals. "Vile, Vileplume, Vile", stuttered VP   
which meant, "Read any good plant food labels lately?"  
  
"That's it my little Romeo", whispered Reiko as she took out her Love Ball.  
  
"Reiko, what are you gonna do with that?" asked Cameron which was pretty   
obvious to him.  
  
"Once VP wins that Bellossom's affection, I'm gonna catch her! Just think   
about it my love! We'll really be a destined couple now that we'll each have a   
grass-type that are in love with each other!"  
  
After a few minutes of talking, Bellossom started to find VP quite enjoyable.   
And she showed it by spraying a sweet smelling scent from the flowers on her   
head. "VILE!" sighed VP as he took a whiff of the pink pollen.  
  
"That there's Bellossom's sweet scent", said Mai who just came up from behind   
Cameron and Reiko. "That means Bellossom must really like your Vileplume a lot."  
  
"He's a really great guy", said Cameron proudly. "Shrew!" said Sandy agreeing   
with him.  
  
"And he's about to get a really great girlfriend once I catch her!" said Reiko   
as she threw her Love Ball at Bellossom. "BELL!" cried Bellossom as she saw   
the ball coming her way. She leapt up in the air and whacked the ball back at   
Reiko hitting her in the face.  
  
"Reiko, are you okay?" asked Cameron as he helped her up.  
  
"Ooooh, I think I hear church Bellossoms", said Reiko in a dazed voice as she   
saw imaginary Bellossoms dancing around her head.  
  
"BELL, BELL, BELL!" Bellossom shouted angrily at VP, then slapped him on the   
cheek and then hopped off. "VILE!" cried a heartbroken VP as he rubbed his   
bruised cheek with one arm and held his broken heart with his other.  
  
"Why is Bellossom angry with VP?" wondered Cameron as he went to comfort his   
Pokemon. "He didn't do anything bad to her."  
  
"I know why", said Mai. "Bellossom thought Reiko sent VP over to her just to   
distract her so she could catch her. I've know that Bellossom for a long time   
and she does not take kindly to having her heart played with."  
  
"VP, I am terribly sorry", said Reiko humbly as she went over and hugged the   
crying Vileplume. But VP just pushed her away and ran off somewhere in the   
garden completely heartbroken.  
  
"All I wanted was a beautiful flowery Pokemon I could call my own", said Reiko   
sadly. "But instead, I seemed to have lost the friendship of somebody else's.   
Oh, Came-chan, why can't I ever do anything moral?!" and she started crying in   
her arms. Even Growlithe didn't have the heart to back her away.  
  
But before Cameron could speak, Tracey ran up to the group. "Come quick guys!"   
he said nervously. "There's some kind of trouble happening!" Cameron, Sandy,   
Reiko, Growlithe, and Mai along with her Bayleef followed Tracey to a   
distressing sight in the center of the garden. Ash and Misty, along with   
Pikachu and Starmie were trying to battle a swarm of huge ladybugs. They   
were carrying huge nets and were swooping down scooping up every last   
Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Hoppip, Exeggcute, and any other grass-type they could   
find in the garden.  
  
"What are those things?!" gasped Cameron as he aimed his Dex at the kidnapping   
bugs.  
  
"LEDYBA: the five star Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Ledyba is very timid. It   
will be afraid to move if it is alone. However, Ledyba will be much more   
active if it's in a group."  
  
"Pikachu, thunderwave!" commanded Ash. "Starmie, use your confuse ray!"   
commanded Misty. Both Pikachu and Starmie launched their attacks but the bugs   
created an invisible safeguard shield protecting them from becoming paralyzed   
and confused. Then they went back to capturing more grass Pokemon.  
  
"I don't understand this", gasped Mai. "I usually let the Ledybas fly in here   
because they're always friendly to the plants. Why are they all doing this?!"  
  
"Maybe they decided to become vegetarians?" wondered Cameron.  
  
"Quick Bayleef!" cried Mai. "Stop those bugs with your vine whip!"  
  
"BAY!" shouted Bayleef as it shot out a bunch of vines trying to yank the   
netted Pokemon away from the Ledybas. But the head Ledyba launched a   
supersonic attack causing poor Bayleef's vines to become confused tying itself   
up and landing on the ground unconscious.  
  
"BAYLEEF!" cried Mai as she went to her Bayleef's aid while all the Ledybas   
flew off with every last grass Pokemon. "My poor little seedlings!" cried Mai.   
"How could those Ledybas suddenly turn cruel?!"  
  
"I don't think they did it on purpose", said Tracey. "I've noticed that those   
Ledybas' eyes were under some kind of spell and they also had tiny headphones   
over their ears. Like someone was ordering them to fly in and steal all the   
Pokemon."  
  
"But who do such a thing?!" cried Mai.  
  
"Three guesses", said Cameron who had a pretty good idea. "Sandy, can you   
track down those bugs with your nose power?"  
  
"AAA-SHREW!" sneezed Sandy for his nose was too stuffed up with pollen to   
smell anything.  
  
"Bless you", said Cameron as he handed Sandy a tissue. "How about you   
Growlithe?"   
  
"GROWWLCHOO!" sneezed Growlithe who suddenly developed a bad case of pollen in   
the nose as well. Reiko just secretly smiled at this big tough Growlithe's   
predicament.  
  
"What we really need to sniff down grass Pokemon is our own grass Pokemon",   
said Tracey.  
  
"VP, are you still out there? VP?!" called out Cameron. But he was nowhere to   
be seen. "Gee, I hope he didn't get captured as well?" said Cameron nervously.  
  
"I don't think I saw VP in one of those nets", said Tracey.  
  
"Maybe he's just hiding somewhere in heartbreak", said Reiko. "I do not think   
we should ask him to help us right now."  
  
"You're right", said Cameron feeling sorry for his Vileplume.  
  
"I'll use my Venusaur", said Ash as he released the huge plant montser.   
  
"My Venonat can help too", said Tracey as he released his purple hairy bug.  
  
"SAUR!" said Venusaur as it sniffed around the garden and got the scent.   
"Venonat!" squeaked the bug as it used its radar eyes to track down the trail   
of pollen. Then everyone left the Bayleef Garden with Venusaur and Venonat   
leading the way.   
  
Bellossom had stepped through the door with an even angrier look. She wasn't   
going to root here and let her grassy brothers and sisters get taken away. She   
started hopping after our heroes while a certain sad Vileplume peeked out from   
the door watching her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Venusaur had Venonat had stopped right behind a field of bushes. "What did you   
find guys?" asked Ash. Everyone peeked through the bushes and found all the   
grass Pokemon locked in a huge tank so they couldn't release any spore attacks.   
And sure enough, there was Team Rocket with a whole swarm of Ledybas hovering   
over the tank.  
  
"CHIKA, BULBA, IVY, LOOM, HOPPIP!" cried all the frightened plants at once.  
  
"Pipe down or I'll make mulch out of all of ya'!" shouted Meowth while   
extending his claws at the plants.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" sighed James while holding a rose. "With all these   
grass Pokemon in our possession, we can start up our own happy little garden   
where we can run and play and pick daffodils." And he imagined himself with   
long hair and hippie clothes running through a field of grass Pokemon stepping   
on most of them.  
  
"You're thinking small as usual", grumbled Jessie as she smashed James on the   
head with a pumpkin. "With all these plants our Ledyba lackies have stolen for   
us, we can train a whole army of grass Pokemon. They'll stun spore soldiers,   
poisonpowder Presidents, poison ivy ivy-league schools! Just think boys, we'll   
have a complete garden of evil that the world won't be able to weedwhack away!"  
  
"And those that don't cooperate, I'll toss into the world's biggest salad!"   
said Meowth in a sinister voice causing the tiny Sunkerns to jump into the   
loving leaves of their Sunflora mothers.  
  
"No one's making a salad out of my little saplings!" shouted Mai as she jumped   
right in front of the Rockets along with our heroes and their Pokemon. "If you   
wanted a grass Pokemon so much, I would've let each of you into my garden to   
take one for a small fee."  
  
"Sorry toots", laughed Jessie. "But why take one for a free?"  
  
"When you can steal all of them for free", continued James.  
  
"And how can all those Ledybas obey your commands?!" demanded Reiko. "You   
didn't corrupt them like you did me."  
  
"Oh no, my dear little traitor", said Jessie. "These bugbrains were more   
simpler to corrupt than you ever were."  
  
"We read in an issue of Pokemon Weekly that Ledybas get hypnotized when they   
hear soft music", said Meowth as he took out a small boom box that played   
gentle sounding music.   
  
"We just happened to come across this whole swarm of innocent looking Lebybas   
this morning and we seized the opportunity", laughed James.  
  
"And with those headphones over their ears", continued Jessie. "And this mike   
in my hands, I can get these little ladies to do whatever I want. Observe.   
Ledybas, do that special trick we taught you!" Jessie spoke into the mike. All   
the Ledybas gathered together and formed a huge letter R while Team Rocket   
recited their motto proudly.  
  
"Now my lovely Ledybas", said Jessie. "Attack those twerps!"  
  
"BAAAAA!" buzzed all the Ledybas as they started to swoop down at our heroes.   
"Venusaur, use your sleep powder!" shouted Ash.  
  
"Venonat, use stun spore!" shouted Tracey. Both Venusaur and Venonat released   
their pollen attacks, but the Ledybas just took a deep breath and blew the stuff   
right back at them. Venusaur and Venonat got put to sleep while our heroes   
got paralyzed from the stun spore.  
  
"Nice work bugs", cackled Jessie. "Now it's your turn to play the   
exterminators!" The Ledybas slowly started to approach the paralyzed people   
and Pokemon ready to finish them off.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Misty as she shut her eyes. "What a way for me to go! Being   
killed off by a bunch of bugs!" Cameron closed his eyes too. Just then, he   
heard a loud, "BELL!" Cameron opened them and saw Bellossom doing a petal   
dance. She was firing really hard petals at the Ledybas knocking most of them   
out.  
  
"That a girl Bellossom", smiled Mai.  
  
"BELL! BELL! BELLOSSOM!" shouted Bellossom demanding that Team Rocket let   
those plants go.  
  
"Quick you bugs!" shouted Jessie. "You're not gonna let some dainty little   
dandelion get the best of you?! Use your swift attack!"  
  
"BA!" shouted the Ledybas as they fired their swift stars at the unprotected   
Bellossom. "BELL!" she cried out as those stars ripped off some of her leafy   
skirt.  
  
"Poor Bellossom!" thought Reiko not wanting to see a fellow warrior get   
humiliated like this.  
  
"VILE!" shouted another voice. "VP?" gasped Cameron. Sure enough, VP had   
jumped right in front of the weakened Bellossom and spun around real fast using   
his cut attack to slice up the swift stars.  
  
"Bell?" gasped an amazed Bellossom.  
  
"Vile!" said a blushing VP.  
  
"Isn't that romantic", sighed James. "A boy flower coming to rescue his fair   
flora!"  
  
"Well let's see if this hero can roll with the punches", laughed Jessie.   
"Ledybas, comet punch now!" The Ledybas started launching fists of energy at   
poor VP, but the determined plant just stood there trying his best to keep   
those punches from hitting Bellossom.  
  
"Quick VP!" cried Cameron. "Try using your solarbeam!"  
  
"Cameron, that may not work!" said Tracey. "There are too many clouds in the   
sky today. It could take a long time for VP to launch a solarbeam!" And sure   
enough, VP tried his best to absorb as much sunlight as he could, but with no   
luck.   
  
"BELL!" said a determined Bellossom as she got up and watched this valiant   
Vileplume get comet punched to death. She started glowing as bright as the sun   
and the clouds suddenly started to disappear and the bright yellow sun came out.  
  
"AAAH! Squint attack!" cried Meowth as he put on a sunglass monocle since he   
only had one eye.  
  
"What's Bellossom doing?" gasped Ash.  
  
"She's using her sunny day power", said Mai quietly.  
  
"Amazing!" was all that an amazed Reiko could say.  
  
VP suddenly felt a surge of solar energy enter his petals. He quickly launched   
a non-stopping solarbeam from his head causing the shocked Ledybas to back   
away. "Bell", smiled Bellossom who winked at VP and blew him a kiss.  
  
"VILE!" said VP in his happiest voice. Then he aimed his solarbeam at the   
Rockets.  
  
"Don't look into the light!" cried Jessie as she covered her eyes.  
  
"It looks like that sunny day's gonna sweep us Rockets away!" gasped Meowth.  
  
"I knew I should've put on some extra sunscreen today!" cried James as the beam   
hit all three Rockets causing them and their boom box to blast off once again.  
  
"BELL!" cried Bellossom as she went over and cuddled the exhausted VP causing   
him to smile and pass out at the same time.  
  
With no more music playing, the Ledybas woke up from their hypnotism. They   
removed the headphones and saw our heroes covered with spore. They took a   
deep breath and blew it all off our heroes allowing them to move again and for   
Venusar and Venonat to wake up. Then the head Ledyba flew over to Mai and   
made an apologetic, "Ledyba!"  
  
"Don't feel bad my friend", smiled Mai as she patted the Ledyba's spotted back.   
"It wasn't your faults. Those mean Rockets were the ones that did this to you.   
Thank you for freeing us from the stun spore."  
  
"BA!" smiled the Ledyba as it flew up to its swarm and started speaking to   
them. All the Ledybas got together and formed the word, THANK YOU. Cameron   
and the others smiled for it turned out that they were really good-hearted bugs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone had released the imprisoned grass Pokemon and had taken them back to   
Mai's garden. All of the grass-types were roaming, skipping, and playing   
around all happy like nothing had ever happened. Cameron and Reiko then looked   
at VP and Bellossom who had been holding arms all this time looking lovy-eyed   
at each other.  
  
"I'm sure glad VP and Bellossom got to be friends again", smiled Cameron.   
Reiko then approached the happy plant couple and put on her humble face.  
  
"Please forgive me Bellossom-san", said Reiko as she bowed to them. "I admit I   
tried to use VP to get you to fall in love so you'd be distracted so I could   
catch you. But I realize that was wrong. VP did like you a lot and me doing   
what I just did almost ruined it for both of you. I am sorry my friends."  
  
"Vile!" "Bell", said both plants accepting Reiko's apology.  
  
"But I do admire your fighting spirit Bellossom-san", said Reiko. "I just   
wanted to own a strong fighter that was also covered with beautiful flowers.   
But I suppose you wouldn't want me as your trainer now."  
  
"Bell, Bell, Bellossom", replied Bellossom with a sinister smile.  
  
"What did she just say?" wondered Reiko.  
  
"Bellossom wants to know if you're a strong warrior like she is", answered Mai.   
"She says if you can beat her in a Pokemon match, she'll be your new Pokemon."  
  
"Vile!" smiled VP hoping that his belle would lose so Reiko would get to keep   
her.  
  
"Very well then", smiled Reiko. "But be warned Bellossom-san. Like the Snorlax   
that gets cocky and eats more than 900 pounds of food. You might end up   
tasting the bitter taste of defeat."  
  
"BELL!" said Bellossom still wanting to fight.  
  
"All right then", said Reiko with her vicious ninja face. "I choose Hitmontop!"   
And she released the little fighting Pokemon right in front of Bellossom.   
"HITMONTOP!" said the Pokemon bowing to his opponent while Bellossom bowed   
back.  
  
"Uh oh!" thought Cameron. "I've seen Reiko train her Hitmontop many times, and   
believe me, training under Reiko is serious stuff!"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy agreeing with him.  
  
Bellossom started off with her petal dance sending those hard little petals at   
Hitmontop. "Quick Hitmontop!" commanded Reiko. "Use rapid spin to blow away   
those petals, then finish her off with a triple kick!"  
  
"HITMONTOP!" shouted Hitmontop as he spun around like a tornado blowing away   
all the petals. Then he spun over to Bellossom and tried to kick her down.  
  
"Vile?!" gasped VP as he opened his eyes and found Bellossom still standing   
perfectly still. Hitmontop was kicking her non-stop, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's like she's rooted to the ground!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Well, she is a plant after all", said Tracey.  
  
"Keep kicking Hitmontop", commanded Reiko. "Like a house of cards, she will   
eventually fall!" But then Bellossom's smile turned into an angry frown. All   
that kicking caused Bellossom to release her frustration power. "BELL!" she   
shouted as she whacked Hitmontop hard sending him back into Reiko's arms.   
Reiko and Hitmontop looked at the now even tougher looking Bellossom still   
rooted, but ready to knock away anyone who approached her.  
  
"Vile!" said VP impressed, but wouldn't dare go near her when she becomes   
this way.  
  
Reiko started whispering something to Hitmontop and smiled when he heard her   
idea. He spun around fast using his dig power to bore himself under ground.   
"Bell?" wondered Bellossom who was still in her frustrating stage. Just then,   
the ground around Bellossom exploded causing her to fly into the air.  
  
"Good work Hitmontop!" shouted Reiko. "Now finish her off with a quick attack!"  
  
"TOP!" shouted Hitmontop as he jumped out of the ground and kicked Bellossom   
in the face causing her to fall down defeated.  
  
"VILE!" cried VP as he tried to come to his love's aid.  
  
"Bell!" said Bellossom with a weak smile as she held up her arm telling VP to   
stay put. Then she turned to Reiko and winked at her giving her the signal to   
throw the ball. Reiko smiled as she threw her Love Ball at Bellossom sucking   
her in.  
  
"I did it!" shouted Reiko as she leapt up into the air. "I got a Bellossom!"  
  
"Vile!" said VP happily as he hugged the Pokeball that now contained his new   
traveling companion.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were now leaving the Bayleef Garden with Mai waving goodbye to them   
while her Bayleef was waving too with its head leaf. VP and Bellossom were   
walking arm in arm still hopelessly in love with each other.  
  
"That is so sweet", sighed Cameron. "It looks like nothing could separate them."  
  
"If only I could say the same for another certain couple", sighed Reiko walking   
a few feet away from Cameron for the always on guard Growlithe was walking   
between them.  
  
"Vile!" "Bell!" sighed the plant couple as they released sweet smelling heart-  
shaped pollen into the sky.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  



	19. Bad News Bears

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 19  
  
Bad News Bears  
  
Today, Cameron and friends have entered a town called Honeydew. It was a   
quaint little town that resembled London England with flats, tea shops, and a   
huge clock tower that looked a lot like Big Ben, except that it looked like it   
was made of used honeycombs with old Beedrill needles for hands.  
  
"That's the most unusual clock I've ever seen", said Cameron.  
  
"Like the Shuckle that make delicious juices with berries, this is quite a work   
of art", said Reiko.  
  
"That's because Honeydew is famous for its world's tastiest honey", said   
Tracey. "People from all over the world come here to experience the sticky   
buns."  
  
"Sticky buns?" gasped Ash as he felt his pants-seat. "I hope I didn't sit in   
anything sticky while I was here."  
  
"No Ash", smiled Cameron. "Sticky buns are a popular English pastry."  
  
"Yes", smiled Tracey. "And honey is one of the main ingredients in sticky buns.   
And all this town's honey are provided by its beloved benefactor..."  
  
"BEEDRILL!" screamed Misty.  
  
"That's the Queen Beedrill", corrected Tracey.  
  
"No, that's a Beedrill!" cried Misty as she got behind Ash and pointed to the   
huge bee that was hovering right in front of them.  
  
"Wow, a Beedrill looking right at us!" said Tracey as he got out his sketchbook.  
  
"Kill it! KILL IT!" shouted Misty as she took out a huge flyswatter and tried   
to smack the flying Beedrill. "BZZZZ!" said the frightened bee as it tried to   
dodge the swatter as best as it could.   
  
"Misty, leave that Beedrill alone!" shouted Tracey. "Hurting a Beedrill is   
against the law in this town!"  
  
"Who cares!" shouted Misty. "If that Beedrill hurts me, it'll be against my   
law!" Suddenly a loud whistle was heard causing Misty to stop. The frightened   
Beedrill quickly flew past Misty's legs and perched itself on the shoulder of   
an Officer Jenny.  
  
"Don't worry Beatrice, Jenny will protect you from that big bad savage!" said   
the Jenny in a British accent. She approached the group and Cameron noticed   
that this Jenny was wearing an English bobby uniform while holding a nightstick.   
She approached Misty with an angry face and raised her stick.  
  
"Oh no! I would have to anger a strict Jenny!" cried Misty as she was about to   
shut her eyes until she saw Jenny put her stick arm down.  
  
"Why were you trying to harm my partner?" asked Jenny in a calm serious voice.  
  
"Partner?" gasped Misty. "BZZZZ!" said Beatrice the Beedrill as she turned   
around and showed a tiny badge on her striped bottom. "They actually let bugs   
on the police force?!"  
  
"Please Officer", said Ash. "Misty has this incredibly big fear of bugs. If   
she knew that this was a police Beedrill, she wouldn't've tried to swat it and   
shout, KILL IT! KILL IT!"  
  
"Nice way you're defending me genius", groaned Misty.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know", said Jenny seriously. "How do I know you're all on the   
bloody level?"  
  
"Because we're all under the protection of Pallet Jenny", said Cameron as he   
took out his badge and showed it to her. Honeydew Jenny studied the badge   
carefully then looked down at Growlithe who was sitting at attention for he was   
in the presence of an Officer Jenny.  
  
"Why you must be Cameron", smiled Honeydew Jenny as she pinched Cameron's   
cheeks like all the other Jennies had done. "My sister-in-law's cousin's sister   
has told me all about you. How are you doing lad?"  
  
"I'm fine ma'am", said Cameron as he felt his cheek for every Jenny he had met   
were really tough cheek pinchers. "I hope we didn't cause you and your Beedrill   
any harm."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it now", laughed Jenny. "It's all water under the bridge.   
And it just fell down recently thanks to The My Fair Lady Demolition Company.   
Ha ha ha ha. Jolly good!" Everyone smiled as they listened to the Honeydew   
Jenny's unique wit. Then they heard the huge clock strike four.  
  
"What do you know, it's time for afternoon tea", smiled Jenny. "Would you all   
care to join us? I know a delightful tea shop that'll knock your knickers off."  
  
"Sure, that would be fine", smiled Cameron.  
  
"I hope I don't lose my knickers when I go there", said Ash. "And I don't   
really want to know what knickers are either."  
  
"And people say I talk funny", sighed Reiko.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon we find our heroes in a lovely tea shop dining on tea and a variety of   
pastries. "Like the charcoal that melts deliciously in a Charmander's mouth.   
I am enjoying this very well", smiled Reiko. "It almost reminds me of the tea   
ceremonies we had back in Fuchsia."  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it love", smiled Jenny. "And it looks like our   
Pokemon are having a jolly good time too." She said as she saw Pikachu, Sandy,   
Growlithe, and Beatrice at a smaller table enjoying their tea and pastries too.   
Beatrice had both her needles into two cups sucking up the tea. "I swear",   
smiled Jenny. "Beatrice takes to tea like she almost does to honey."  
  
"But don't Officer Jennies usually have Growlithes for partners?" asked   
Cameron.  
  
"Growl?" asked Growlithe.  
  
"Well this Jenny prefers a cute little Beedrill for her partner", smiled Jenny.   
"Dear sweet Beatrice was assigned to me by the Queen Mum herself!"  
  
"BZZZZ!" buzzed Beatrice proudly.  
  
"The Queen Mum?" asked Ash.  
  
"Look behind you", smiled Jenny proudly as she pointed to a huge portrait on   
the wall while she and Beatrice saluted. It was a picture of a Beedrill   
wearing a crown and she had a larger than average butt. Almost like a   
beach ball.  
  
"Eeeeyeew!!!" Misty thought to herself, but tried not to say it out loud in   
front of Jenny and her little stinger.  
  
"The beloved Queen Beedrill and her subjects supply our humble little town with   
our greatest asset known as honey", said Jenny. "That way the town bakers can   
make their famous sticky buns where everyone from miles around can come here   
and sample them."  
  
"But I don't see any sticky buns on this tray", said Tracey. "Just scones,   
tarts, cream cakes, and crumpets, but no sticky buns."  
  
"NO STICKY BUNS?!!" gasped Jenny with a shocked expression. "BZZZZZ?!" said   
Beatrice who said the same thing. "Nigel, get in here!" shouted Jenny.  
  
"You called Officer?" asked the owner of the tea shop who came rushing over to   
their table.  
  
"Yes Nigel", said Jenny calmly. "Look at this tray. Do you notice something   
missing?"  
  
"Oh yes I do", said Nigel while sweating. "I forgot the little lace doily!   
Let me go to the cleaners next door and..." But then Beatrice stuck out her twin   
needles at Nigel forcing him to stop.  
  
"I'm talking about the bloody sticky buns!" said Jenny in a spastic voice. "You   
know very well I can't go back on duty without my afternoon sticky bun fix!"  
  
"I was really hoping you wouldn't notice", said Nigel sadly. "For I can't make   
any sticky buns for a while."  
  
"But why?" asked Jenny seriously.  
  
"I no longer have any honey to make them", sobbed Nigel. "And neither does any   
other tea shop or bakery in town."  
  
"WHAAAT?!" shouted Jenny. "BZZZZZ?!" shouted Beatrice as well.  
  
"You see", explained Nigel. "All us tea shop owners and bakers went over to the   
Queen Mum's hive to get our daily supply of honey, but the Beedrill sentries   
refused to give us any. They just attacked us forcing us to run away."  
  
"Why would our beloved Beedrills do such a thing?" asked Jenny. "BZZZZ?!" said   
Beatrice wondering the very same thing.  
  
"I don't know", wailed Nigel. "But unless they give us any honey, we cannot   
make any more of our famous sticky buns!"  
  
"Not only that, Honeydew's economy could crash like a faulty computer!" said   
Jenny in a panic. "Come on Beatrice, we have to see what's up with our Queen!"   
And she and Beatrice left the shop while our heroes followed after her.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenny had led them to a beehive on top of a hill that was as huge as Buckingham   
Palace. As a matter of fact, it looked exactly like Buckingham Palace. There   
were even Beedrills dressed in cute little sentry uniforms guarding the front   
gate. "We've come to see her royal highness", said Jenny in a demanding voice.  
  
"BZZZZZ!" said the Beedrill sentries as they launched their pin missiles   
forcing back our heroes.  
  
"I think that means no!" said Ash.  
  
"Good thing too!" said Misty for she didn't really want to go into that bug   
filled hive.  
  
"Beatrice, maybe you can reason with them", said Jenny. "After all, you were   
raised here."  
  
"BZZZZ!" said Beatrice as she flew over to the sentries and started buzzing   
with them. A minute later, Beatrice flew back to Jenny telling her that it was   
okay to come in.   
  
"Come on mates", said Jenny. "Let's go inside."  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay out here", said Misty nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Mist", smiled Ash as he put an arm around her waist. "As long as   
big brave Ash has his arm around you, you'll be in safe hands."  
  
"Really?" said Misty.  
  
"Uh huh!" smiled Ash. "Let's go!" and they slowly approached the beehive as the   
guards dropped the honeycomb made drawbridge allowing them to go inside.  
  
Our heroes looked around the huge palace. It was completely made of honey and   
honeycombs with hundreds of Beedrills flying around along with Kakunas hanging   
from the ceiling.  
  
"This honeycomb's big!" said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah", said Misty nervously.  
  
"It's not small", said Tracey.  
  
"No, no, no", said Reiko.  
  
Cameron looked funny at what his friends had said then looked down at the floor.   
There were about a thousand baby Weedles all over the place crying.  
  
"AAAAH!" cried Misty as she jumped on top of Ash's shoulders.  
  
"Misty, they're only cute little babies", said Ash.  
  
"Babies with poison points on their cute little heads!" protested Misty.  
  
"Why are they all so sad?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I think I see the problem", said Jenny as she pointed to a big empty throne   
in the center of the room. "Our beloved Queen Beedrill is gone!"  
  
"BZZZZZZ!" cried out all the Beedrills in agony along with Beatrice.  
  
"I see", said Tracey. "One of the Queen Beedrill's duties is to take care of   
the baby Weedles and now they're sad because their mother is gone."  
  
"But where did she go?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Beatrice, what did the Beedrills here tell you?" asked Jenny. "BZZZZ, BZZZZ,   
BZZZZ!" explained Beatrice as Jenny listened for she understood Beedrill tongue   
perfectly. "I see", she said seriously.  
  
"What did Beatrice say?" asked Ash.  
  
"Our Queen has been kidnapped by Ursarings", said Jenny sadly.  
  
"Ursarings?!" asked Cameron as he typed up that name on his Dex. An image of   
a huge brown bear with a ring on its stomach appeared on the screen.  
  
"URSARING: the hibernation Pokemon", replied Dextra. "With Ursaring's unique   
ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep   
underground."  
  
"One thing Ursarings really love is honey", said Tracey. "They'll do anything   
to get honey. Even kidnap the master honey maker known as the Queen Beedrill."  
  
"So that's why you poor things haven't made any honey", said Jenny as she   
looked down at a crying Weedle. "You're too busy mourning over the loss of   
our Queen. How did it happen?"  
  
"BZZZZZ!" said one of the Beedrills as it started going into a flashback.  
  
START OF FLASHBACK:  
  
The Queen Beedrill was taking her daily flight through the woods with her   
Beedrill bodyguards flying right beside her. She was enjoying the fresh air   
and the flowers without a care in the world. Suddenly, a whole horde of   
Ursarings jumped out from the trees surprising the swarm. They started fury   
swiping the Beedrills knocking some of them down. The remaining Beedrills   
tried using their pin missile attacks, but the Ursarings used a counter attack   
sending the pins right back at the Beedrills knocking them down as well until   
all that was left was the Queen. She tried to defend herself with a twin   
needle attack, but the head Ursaring managed to grab both her needles removing   
them from her appendages. And the last things the beaten Beedrills heard was   
their Queen getting taken away by those awful Ursarings.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
Jenny had listened to the Beedrill's story and translated all of it to our   
heroes. "Talk about being overbearing", said Ash.  
  
"I'll turn those bloody thieves into rugs for taking our beloved Queen Mum!"   
shouted Jenny with rage. "BZZZ!" shouted an angry Beatrice agreeing with her.   
"If only we knew where those Ursarings have gone", sighed Jenny.  
  
"Misty, maybe your Corsola can show us", said Cameron.  
  
"Uh, what?" asked Misty surprised. She was too busy being nervous about being   
in this hive to pay attention.  
  
"We need Corsola's mirror coat to help us find those Ursarings", said Ash.  
  
"Oh, okay", said Misty coming back to her senses. She released her pretty rock   
Pokemon and told Corsola what she needed. "COR!" said Corsola as an image   
appeared on its mirror coat. It was a cave located in a huge forest.  
  
"I know that place", said Jenny. "That's the forest just east of Honeydew. I   
remember seeing that cave when I was a little schoolgirl."  
  
Corsola then concentrated and showed them the inside of the cave. They saw   
about 40 or more Ursarings gathered around the Queen Beedrill who was tied   
hanging from a stalactite. The bears were making loud roars scaring the poor   
Queen forcing her to squirt large gobs of honey from her butt and into a huge   
pot marked HUNNY. Then the Ursarings started digging into the sticky stuff   
like a bunch of willy-nilly-silly old Ursarings.  
  
"How horrible!" gasped Reiko.  
  
"That's so cruel!" said Cameron.  
  
"I actually feel sorry for that bug", said Misty.  
  
"We can't let them keep tormenting our kind-hearted Queen like this!" shouted   
Jenny. "Come Beedrills, let's go rescue her majesty!"  
  
"BZZZZZ!" said all the Beedrills as they sharpened their needles.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Tracey. "I've counted over 40 Ursarings in that cave.   
I'm not really sure if all the Beedrills in this hive can stop them hearing how   
they wiped out the first swarm."  
  
"I know!" smiled Ash. "My Snorlax! It's huge, weighs over 1000 pounds, and has   
a powerful rollout attack! Snorlax is sure to crush those Ursarings flat!"  
  
"What a great idea Ashy!" smiled Misty as she kissed Ash.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I can come up with more brilliant ideas", smiled Ash wanting   
more kisses from Misty.  
  
"But what about these poor little Weedles?" asked Reiko as she picked up a   
crying Weedle who really wanted its mommy.  
  
"The only thing that can quiet these little tykes down is a lullaby from the   
Queen Beedrill", said Jenny. "But none of the Beedrills here can imitate our   
Queen's song!"  
  
Just then, a Pokeball on Cameron's belt popped open and out came Sudowoodo.   
"Sudo! What are you...?" But before Cameron could ask, Sudo did something   
amazing. He started humming like a Beedrill. All the Weedles stopped crying   
and crawled over to the happy humming rock tree cuddling against his feet and   
falling asleep.  
  
"Sudo! You know the Queen Beedrill's lullaby?" gasped Cameron. "But how?"  
  
"Sudo!" whispered Sudo in a smiling blushing voice.  
  
"Maybe Sudo once heard another Queen Beedrill sing a long time ago", said   
Tracey. "And he quickly learned to mimic it."  
  
"Well, it certainly did the jolly trick", smiled Jenny. "Now we can concentrate   
on getting our Queen Mum back while Sudowoodo will be the nanny!"  
  
"Sudo!" smiled Sudo for he did think these little sleeping Weedles were cute.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in that same forest, we hear a lot of loud growling. But it isn't   
from the Ursarings, it was Team Rocket holding their hungry stomachs with   
their hands.  
  
"Actually, with my paws", said Meowth as he showed everyone a gross-looking   
stomach with intestines attached sitting in his paws.  
  
"Meowth, put that disgusting thing back inside you!" shouted Jessie. "The   
narrator was just making an expression!"  
  
"Oh, all right!" grumbled Meowth as he opened a door in this chest and placed   
his stomach back inside.  
  
"That almost made me lose my appetite!" said James disgusted. "Almost, that   
is!" and his stomach started to growl again.  
  
"I'd give anything for something sweet!" moaned Jessie. "Or something sour   
even!"  
  
"And I think I may smell something sweet!" said Meowth as he smelled an aroma.   
The other two Rockets smelled it too. They rushed over to a huge cave where   
Meowth peeked through a small hole with his good eye.  
  
"What do you see Meowth?" asked James.  
  
"It's looks like a Beedrill with a gland problem", said Meowth. "And honey's   
coming out of her butt!"  
  
"EEYEEEW!" whined James. "That definitely killed my appetite! Eating honey   
that comes from a bee's bottom?!"  
  
"That's where all honey comes from lame brain!" shouted Jessie. "Now all we   
gotta do is go in there and nab that busy little Beedrill. Just think, we can   
make our own sticky bun company and put that sorry town known as Honeydew out   
of business!"  
  
"Ooooh, I love bittersweet endings!" said James. "Let's go heist us a honey   
moneymaker!"  
  
"Only one problem", said Meowth. "That Beedrill's being watched over by a bunch   
of Ursarings!" And the loud URRRRRs coming from the cave proved it.  
  
"So much for free honey!" sighed James.  
  
"No problem", said Jessie with confidence. "That cave is totally dark! We'll   
just send our dark warriors in there to get that Beedrill for us!"  
  
"You're right Jessie", smiled James. "Hakking and Bython will surely knock the   
rings of those Ursarings with their dark powers!" And they released Hakking and   
Bython into the cave and told them what they wanted. Hakking and Bython   
marched and slithered into the cave until they disappeared into the darkness.   
Suddenly, a lot of growling, hissing, and scratching was heard while a bunch of   
cartoon fight stars flew out of the cave.  
  
"Oooooh! I hate to be those Ursarings right now!" laughed James. But instead,   
Hakking and Bython got tossed out of the cave with scratches, bumps, bruises,   
and Xs for eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I'd definitely hate to be those winning Ursarings right now!" said   
Meowth sarcastically as he kicked the heads of the unconscious Bython.  
  
"This is impossible!" gasped James as he tended to his Hakking. "How could   
those overgrown stuffed toys defeat our dark types?!"  
  
"I guess there's no way they're gonna give up that honey", said Meowth.  
  
"Never mind!" growled Jessie as she sucked Bython back into its ball. "I happen   
to have another plan!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes were now at the Honeydew police station where Ash dialed the   
vidphone. "Hello Ash, hello all", smiled Prof. Oak. "How's the journey going   
so far?"  
  
"It's going okay I suppose", said Ash. "How are our Pokemon doing?"  
  
"Oh, they're doing great", smiled the Professor "Especially your Octillery,   
Cameron."  
  
"She's still not hugging and kissing you, is she?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Oh no, she's stopped doing that", laughed the Professor. "At first she was   
disappointed that I wasn't really her long lost husband. But she felt better   
now that I've made some special glasses for her."  
  
"You mean Octillery can now see?" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Why yes", smiled the Professor. "And she's become quite helpful around the   
house. See for yourself", And he turned the vidphone around and showed   
Octillery wearing huge glasses while working a feather duster, washrag, vacuum   
cleaner, broom, dustpan, iron, and mop all at the same time.   
  
"Octi!" smiled Octillery as she saw Cameron on the screen and blew him a kiss.  
  
"It's good to see you again too my friend", smiled Cameron. "And I bet you   
feel the same way too now that you've got those neat glasses." And he adjusted   
his own glasses while Octillery did the same. Just then, she spied Snorlax   
sneaking into the kitchen trying to snag a snack. She reached out a tentacle   
and smacked Snorlax on the butt. "SNOR!" shouted Snorlax as it rubbed its huge   
bottom.  
  
"OCTILLERY, OCTI!" scolded Octillery telling Snorlax to stay out of the kitchen.   
"SNOR!" sighed Snorlax as it left the room.  
  
"See what I mean when Octillery is very helpful around here?" smiled the   
Professor. "She keeps Snorlax on a proper diet as well as keeping my food   
bill short."  
  
"She's definitely a great mother figure", smiled Cameron remembering the   
overbearing motherly attention Octillery gave Cameron when she first met him.  
  
"Speaking of Snorlax", said Ash. "I really need it right now. Can you please   
transport it to me?"  
  
"Sure Ash", said the Professor. "Just put one of your Pokeballs in that slot by   
the phone so I can swap Snorlax for it."  
  
"Thank's Professor", smiled Ash for he knew which Pokemon he wanted to   
send back.  
  
The Professor took the Heavy Ball that Snorlax had been captured in and sucked   
the huge beast into it. Then he put the ball on the Pokeball transporter,   
pushed a button, and it got teleported away while another Pokeball got sent   
back.  
  
"I wonder which Pokemon Ash sent me", wondered the Professor as he opened the   
ball. "I should've predicted!!!" He wailed as Muk popped out of the ball and   
piled its gooey self on the poor Professor hugging him to death.  
  
"OCTI!" cried Octillery as she saw the mucky mess all over the Professor and   
tried to suck Muk off with a dustbuster.  
  
"MUUUUK!" cried Muk as its face got stretched by that dustbuster.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the Ursarings' cave, we see three figures dressed in ragged Ursaring   
costumes. "Are you sure this'll work Jess?" asked James as he looked at his   
hands that now looked like claws. "I feel kind of bear. HEE HEE!"  
  
"Trust me", laughed Jessie. "With these costumes, we'll blend right in."  
  
"Just don't nobody try to cuddle me!" grumbled Meowth wearing a cute costume of   
a Teddiursa, the baby form of Ursaring. "I ain't no Tickle-Me-Teddiursa doll!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" said James. "I just remembered. Ursarings have a strong sense  
of smell. They'll know we're not Ursarings once they get a whiff of us!"  
  
"Relax James", smiled Jessie. "I just sprayed these costumes with essence of   
Ursaring. Those furballs' noses will never be the wiser! Let's go my   
skeptical bear family!" And off they marched into the cave.  
  
Sure enough, Jessie's plan seemed to work. They were walking past the   
Ursarings who were doing their normal things like grunting, sleeping, and   
licking themselves. "Hey guys, there she is!" whispered Meowth as he pointed   
to the Queen Beedrill dangling over a huge honey pot.  
  
"I've always dreamed of finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow!" sighed   
James as he stared at that golden honey.  
  
"Now all we have to do is hang out here until all these Ursarings fall asleep!"   
whispered Jessie. "Then we grab that Beedrill and sneak away." Suddenly a   
shadow started to cover the Rockets. They nervously looked up and saw the face   
of a frowning Ursaring.  
  
"Hi guy!" said Meowth nervously. "Steal any good pic-a-nic baskets lately?"  
  
"UR, UR, URRRR!" growled the Ursaring as it pointed to a pack of playful   
Teddiursas.  
  
"What did it say Meow, I mean Teddiursa?" asked James.  
  
"It said that it's our turn to baby sit the cubs while the rest of the pack   
goes to sleep!" said Meowth nervously.  
  
"There's one thing Jessie never does is baby sit!" growled Jessie. "Unless I   
get paid a lot and get to be cruel to the kids!"  
  
"URRRRRR!" growled the Ursaring as it forced them to run to the Teddiursas.   
"Ur!" said the cubs in cute little grunts as they cuddled Jessie's and James's   
legs while they gave Meowth a huge hug.  
  
"Oh great!" moaned Meowth. "Somebody call the cute doctor, cause I'm gonna be   
sick!"  
  
"You know, this isn't so bad", smiled James as he picked up a Teddiursa and   
hugged it. "Hey, maybe we can make colored Teddiursa dolls and put designs on   
their tummies. We could call them The Share Bears and they can teach people to   
be kind, and friendly, and caring, and..."  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!!" shouted both Jessie and Meowth together while   
being cuddled to death.  
  
"Sorry!" said James. "I guess it's just the effects of these cubs' cuteness.   
Hee hee hee, that's tickles!" laughed James as the Teddiursa he was holding   
started licking him. "UR!" cried the cub as it jumped out of James's arms and   
looked mean-eyed at him. "What's wrong kid?" asked James.  
  
Another Teddirusa took a lick of Jessie and tasted the same thing. "URR!" it   
growled as it pushed Jessie down and told the other cubs. They quickly ran   
away from the Rockets and went to tell their parents.  
  
"What did they just say?" asked Jessie as she got back up.  
  
"They're on to us!" said Meowth while shaking. The head Ursaring along with a   
bunch of other angry Ursarings approached the shaking fakes. "URRRR!" growled   
the head Ursaring.  
  
"Honest, we really are Ursarings!" said Meowth nervously. "And I can prove it.   
Here's one of our specialty attacks. Fury swipes!" and without thinking he   
quickly slashed Jessie and James.  
  
"URRRR?" said the confused Ursarings.  
  
"What did you do that for you dumb fuzzbrain?!" growled a scratched up Jessie.  
  
"Hey, I gotta make it look real for all our hides!" said Meowth in a panic.   
Suddenly, Jessie's and James's costumes fell apart from Meowth's scratching and   
Meowth's costume fell apart too for he kind of scratched himself as well.   
  
"So much for our hides", said James nervously as he saw the shredded remains of   
their disguises. The Ursarings were now looking red-eyed at two humans in   
Rocket's clothing and the one-eyed Meowth. "URRRR!" they all growled angrily   
while the Rockets started shaking in fear.  
  
"Wait, before you thrash us, one question please?" asked James.  
  
"UR?" asked the Ursarings.  
  
"Is it true you Ursarings _____ in the woods?" asked James with an innocent   
smile.  
  
"URRRRR!" growled the head Ursaring as it used its dynamic punch attack to   
send the Rockets flying out of the cave.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all shouted as they zipped past   
Cameron and friends.  
  
"That was Team Rocket!" said Cameron.  
  
"They must've had a run in with the Ursarings no doubt", said Misty.  
  
"Well, there it is", said Jenny quietly. "The cave where those blasted queen   
thieves dwell."  
  
"Okay Snorlax, do your stuff", smiled Ash as he released Snorlax right at the   
entrance of the cave. But all that Snorlax did was lie there and sleep.  
  
"Please Snorlax", pleaded Ash. "You can sleep some other time. The future of   
honey is at stake here!"  
  
"SNORE?" grunted Snorlax as it sniffed the aroma of delicious honey. It   
quickly got up and stormed into the cave while the growling sounds of Ursarings   
were heard.  
  
"Just you wait", smiled Ash. "Snorlax will have your Queen Beedrill back in no   
time flat!"  
  
A few minutes later, the cave became quiet and Snorlax didn't come out. "So   
when is no time flat suppose to come exactly?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I hope Snorlax isn't hurt in there", said Cameron.  
  
"It can't be!" said a worried Ash. "Snorlax is one of the biggest toughest   
Pokemon I've got!"  
  
"Corsola, can you show us what's up with Snorlax?" Misty asked her rock. "COR!"   
said Corsola as it showed them what was going on in the cave. To their   
surprise, they saw all the Ursarings unharmed while eating gobs of honey. And   
there was Snorlax joining their honey feast. They were all laughing and   
sharing jokes and stories in their grunting language.  
  
"Snorlax, how could you betray me like this?!!" wailed Ash.  
  
"I think Snorlax's main loyalty will always be food", sighed Tracey.  
  
"Now how do we get our Queen back?" groaned Jenny.  
  
"Came-chan, I believe I have the answer", smiled Reiko as she started   
whispering to her boyfriend. Cameron smiled as he took one of his Pokeballs   
while Reiko took out her Love Ball.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Snorlax and the Ursarings had completely finished the first pot of honey and   
were about to roar at the poor Queen Beedrill to get her to spout out more.   
Just then, some pink pollen flew into the cave right into the bears' sensitive   
nostrils. "URRR!" smiled all the Ursarings and Teddiursas and even Snorlax as   
they all followed the sweet scent out of the cave leaving the Queen Beedrill   
unwatched. Once the bears were out of the cave, they spied a Bellossom   
spraying her sweet scent at the bears. "Bell!" she said while smiling.  
  
"URRRR?" growled the bears as they wondered why this flower child was luring   
them all out into the open. Suddenly, they heard a loud, "VILE!" VP had jumped   
in front of Bellossom and sprayed his sleep powder at the pack. "URRRR!" yawned   
the Teddiursas first and then dropped down to sleep followed by the Ursarings,   
and finally Snorlax plopped down to the ground in a loud THUD!  
  
"Nice work guys", smiled Cameron as he and the others jumped out from behind   
the bushes and watched all the sleeping bears along with VP and Bellossom who   
were kissing each other congratulations.  
  
"You're plan worked Moonray!" smiled Cameron. "Our grass Pokemon do make a   
great team as well as a couple!"  
  
"Just like two certain people I know", smiled Reiko winking at him.  
  
"Quick Beatrice!" whispered Jenny. "Let's go in there and save our Queen!"   
"BZZZZZ!" said Beatrice as she buzzed quietly while Jenny tiptoed through the   
sleeping bears and into the cave while our heroes did the same.  
  
The traumatized Queen Beedrill opened her eyes and saw Beatrice, Jenny, and   
some other humans and their Pokemon looking up at her. "BZZZZZ?" she asked with   
a weak smile.  
  
"Chin up your majesty", whispered Jenny. "We'll get you back to the safety of   
your hive. Beatrice, cut her majesty free if you would."  
  
"BZZZZZ!" said Beatrice as she flew up to the stalactite and cut the ropes that   
bound the Queen. She was about to fall until two more Beedrills dressed like   
orderlies appeared catching her with a stretcher.   
  
Then everyone snuck out of the cave past the sleeping bears once again. Ash   
sighed as he pulled the sleeping Snorlax back into its ball then continued to   
follow the others.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They had gotten the Queen back to the hive safe and sound while all the   
Beedrills were buzzing with happiness. Jenny had placed the ripped off twin   
needles back onto the Queen's front appendages. "Are you feeling better your   
highness?" asked Jenny.  
  
"BZZZZZ!" replied the Queen with a smile then looked over at the Sudowoodo   
cuddling the Weedles while buzzing the exact lullaby she always sang to the   
little ones. The Queen smiled for her children seemed to like this rock tree a   
lot and she could rest while Sudo tended to the duties of babysitting.  
  
"Look, the Beedrills are going back to work!" said Ash as he saw the Beedrills   
squirting out some honey into little pots.  
  
"Yes", smiled Jenny. "Thanks to all of you, the Beedrills can resume their   
honeymaking now that the Queen Mum is safely back here."  
  
"Our pleasure Officer", smiled Cameron as he gave her a salute like his mother   
Jenny instructed him to if he ever spends time with one of her relatives.  
  
Just then, something started to materialize into the hive. Our heroes and the   
Beedrills looked in fear as they saw who magically appeared. It was the head   
Ursaring determined to get the Queen Beedrill back. "URRRR!" it growled while   
waving its claws around.  
  
"How did it get in here?!" cried Misty.  
  
"It must've used a faint attack to materialize into the hive", gasped Tracey.  
  
"Quick Beedrills", commanded Jenny. "Defend our Queen!" "BZZZ!" shouted all the   
bees as they fired their pin missiles at the Ursaring. But it just used its   
counter attack to fire all the attacks back at the poor bees just like last time.  
  
"Is there anything that can defeat this beast?" gasped Reiko for she knew if   
she used her ninja attacks, Ursaring would counter attack back.  
  
Ursaring was about to approach the Queen until Sudo mimicked Ursaring's faint   
attack appearing right in front of the surprised bear. "UR!" growled Ursaring   
as it used its fury swipes slashing up Sudo, but just stood there unaffected.  
  
"I thought Ursarings were famous for tearing bark off of trees", gasped Jenny.  
  
"This is no ordinary tree", said Cameron proudly. "This is Sudowoodo, a rock   
hard guardian!"  
  
"URRR!" growled Ursaring realizing that slashing the rock tree wouldn't do any   
good, so it started up its dynamic punch.  
  
"Quick Sudo!" cried Cameron. "Block that bear's blows with a flail attack!"   
Sudo kept flailing his branches around blocking Ursaring's punches. Once   
Ursaring was out of breath, Cameron shouted. "That's good Sudo, now try your   
mimic attack!"   
  
"Sudo!" smiled Sudo as he mimicked dynamic punch and socked the Ursaring right   
out of the hive. Everyone quickly ran outside and saw Ursaring blasting off   
into the sky and out of sight.  
  
"That Ursaring would make a great Rocket", laughed Ash. "It knows the official   
farewell."  
  
"Thanks Sudo", smiled Cameron. "It looks like it's all downhill from here!"  
  
"Make that uphill!" shouted Misty as she pointed down the hill and saw the rest   
of the Ursarings running on all fours storming up the hill.  
  
"Guys, it looks like we might need all our Pokemon for this tough battle", said   
Ash as he took all his Pokeballs from his belt. "Are you ready Pikachu?"   
"PIKA!" said Pikachu charging himself up to the max.  
  
"No wait Ash!" called out Cameron. "Look what Sudo's doing!" Sudo had rushed   
over to the edge of the hill and started using his double team power splitting   
into a forest of Sudowoodos.  
  
"Like the many apricorns that fall off from one lonesome tree and then become   
a large forest in the end, this definitely looks promising." Said Reiko with   
hope. Then all the Sudowoodos released their rock slides all at once sending   
a whole bunch of rolling boulders at the Ursarings knocking them all back down   
the hill.  
  
"I think I remember seeing something like this on the Swiss Family Robinson",   
said Cameron as he saw one Ursaring look up, then quickly ducked down as a   
boulder missed it then bonked another Ursaring on the head making a cartoonish   
bonking sound. These rolling stones were too much for the squished bears that   
they ran back to the forest hopefully never to be seen again.  
  
"Way to go Sudo! I mean all you Sudos!" shouted Cameron happily as everyone   
cheered as well. "Sudo!" said Sudo blushing as he merged back into one   
Sudowoodo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the hive, Jenny had approached Cameron and handed him a honey pot. "On   
behalf of her royal majesty, the Queen Beedrill", said Jenny proudly. "She   
wants to thank you for rescuing her by offering you this pot of tasty honey   
that came directly from her valued behind."  
  
"Thank you Jenny. Thank you your majesty", said Cameron bowing to the Queen   
while everyone did the same. They each stuck a finger into the pot and tasted   
the honey.  
  
"This is good", smiled Misty. "Maybe Beedrills aren't so bad after all."  
  
"BZZZZZ!" said the Queen asking Sudo to come forth and bow to her. Sudo did as   
the Queen requested. She extended a needle and patted Sudo's shoulders one at   
a time.  
  
"Is she doing what I think she's doing to Sudo?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Yes", smiled Jenny. "For ridding us of those bloody bears, the Queen Mum has   
knighted your Sudowoodo. He is now Sir Sudo, knight of the honeycomb table."  
  
"One of my Pokemon has been knighted", thought Cameron proudly.  
  
"Too bad you all will have to be leaving soon", said Jenny. "We could use more   
knights like Sudo in case those Ursarings try to come back." Cameron silently   
looked over at Sir Sudo who was now playing with the Weedles and humming   
Beedrill songs to them and realized he knew what he had to do.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was now time for our heroes to leave Honeydew and head off for Mt. Mustard.   
"Goodbye lads and lasses", smiled Jenny. "And please do come back soon. By   
then, our shops will definitely have sticky buns thanks to you."  
  
"You can be sure I will", smiled Cameron. "For I now have a friend who's gonna   
be living here." And he approached his Sudowoodo who was standing by the   
Queen's side for he was now going to be staying in the hive as a valiant knight   
as well as a nanny to the Weedles.  
  
"Goodbye Sudo, I mean Sir Sudo", said Cameron with tears in his eyes. "You've   
been a really great Pokemon throughout my journey. And I'll be sure to come   
and visit you whenever I can."  
  
"SUDO!" cried Sir Sudo as he grabbed Cameron with his branches and started   
hugging him lovingly. "SHREW!" cried Sandy as he hugged his tall teammate as   
well.  
  
Soon our heroes walked away as Jenny, Beatrice, Queen Beedrill, her Beedrill   
subjects, and Sir Sudo waved them all goodbye knowing that the town will be   
paved with honey once again thanks to the stone warrior that Cameron had left   
them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  



	20. The Littlest Eevee

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 20   
  
The Littlest Eevee   
  
Today our heroes are walking through Saltnpepper Valley. A beautiful green   
countryside that's just a days walk to Mt. Mustard. "Yes, I can see that   
mountain coming closer and closer every day." Said Cameron admiring that huge   
mountain.   
  
"The more we get closer, the more closure we can get from this hike!" moaned   
Misty as she sat down on a rock and rubbed her feet." Can't we stop for the   
day?"   
  
"How about it Cam?" asked Ash.   
  
"Yeah", said Tracey "By my watch, it should be dark soon and Saltnpepper Valley   
is a favorite place of most trainers for camping out."   
  
"What do you say Came-chan?" asked Reiko. "Like the speedy hot Rapidash that   
melts off its horseshoes every five miles, our mighty foot soles could use some   
rest too."   
  
"Hmmm", said Cameron. "How about it Sandy? Do you want to relax here too?"   
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy pulling a deckchair from nowhere and started lying on it.   
  
"The mighty Sandy has proclaimed it!" smiled Cameron. "Let's camp here and we   
can start off for Mt. Mustard tomorrow!"   
  
"Thank you!" sighed Misty as she yanked off her sneakers exposing her red   
glowing feet. "Oh Ashy!" cooed Misty.   
  
"Yes Mist", sighed Ash knowing what his girlfriend wanted right now.   
  
"How about giving me a nice foot massage?" smiled Misty while wiggling her red   
swollen toes. Ash held his breath, closed his eyes, and slowly approached Misty   
for he really didn't want to touch those blistering feet. Just then, Ash heard   
a "WAUGH!" He opened his eyes and found Misty's Golduck rubbing her feet   
instead while squirting water on them.   
  
"GOLDUCK!" grumbled Misty. "I wanted Ash to massage my feet! And I don't want   
them wet either!"   
  
"GOL!" asked Golduck in his usual clueless voice.   
  
"I said stop it unless you want your feet sore too!" shouted Misty while she   
made her angry face get really large. "GOL!" said Golduck nervously as he ran   
and dove into a nearby pond.   
  
"Golduck only wanted to make you happy", said Ash.   
  
"He can make me happy if he just plays with himself for a while", scowled Misty   
as she stared annoyed at Golduck who was standing in the pond.   
  
"Gol?" asked Golduck as he looked down wondering if it was really decent to   
play with himself.   
  
"Maybe we should release all of our Pokemon", said Tracey. "That way they can   
enjoy this clean green valley as well." And he released Marill, Venonat, and   
Scizor who seemed to like the valley a whole lot.   
  
"Good idea Tracey", smiled Misty as she released Starmie, Seaking, Seadra,   
Poliwhirl, and Corsola. "Why don't you all go play in that pond over there?"   
Misty asked them. All her water Pokemon ran, hopped, and rolled into the pond   
joining the still puzzled Golduck not realizing that some friends had joined   
him in the water.   
  
"Come out and play children", smiled Reiko as she released Tentacruel, Kingler,   
Hitmontop, and Bellossom. They all bowed to their mistress thanking her and   
went off to have fun with the other Pokemon.   
  
"I choose everybody!" shouted Ash as he released Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise,   
Espeon, and Snorlax right in front of the happy Pikachu's eyes. "Pika! Pi!" he   
called out to his dear Pokepals. Everyone said hi back to Pikachu in their own   
language except for Snorlax who was sleeping soundly.   
  
"I guess I'm last", smiled Cameron as Sandy sat next to him as he released his   
Vileplume, Crobat, Slowking, and Elekid. Cameron felt his Pokebelt and   
remembered that he was one Pokemon short. "Oh yeah, that's right", said   
Cameron sadly as he thought about his ex-Pokemon Sudowoodo while Sandy looked   
at him concerned. "Shrew?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm just deep in thought", smiled Cameron. "Why don't you go play with   
your friends while I just relax here in the grass?" "Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he   
scampered off to join the other Pokemon.   
  
Our heroes were sitting in the grass watching their Pokemon play. Sandy had   
rolled up into a ball so Pikachu, Espeon, Elekid, and Venonat could roll him   
to each other. All the water Pokemon were swimming peacefully in the   
pond while Blastoise squirted water on them like a fountain. Venusaur and   
Snorlax were sleeping peacefully in the grass. Crobat and Charizard were   
flying around the evening sky trying to out dodge each other. Scizor and   
Hitmontop were practicing their fighting moves, and VP and Bellossom were   
holding petals skipping along happily through the valley. All the Pokemon   
seemed to be relaxing except for Growlithe who was sitting right between   
Cameron and Reiko keeping them apart as usual.   
  
Cameron sighed as he turned away from Growlithe and watched all the Pokemon   
being themselves. He started thinking about his wonderful team and the Pokemon   
that weren't with him right now. There was Sir Sudo the Sudowoodo who was   
knighted by a Queen Beedrill and was now living in her hive as a knight and a   
nanny to her Weedles. There was also his Donphan Donnie who was now living in   
the Tabasco Jungle as the lover of a pretty pink female Donphan. And finally   
there was that kind but over-mothering Octillery who was back with Prof. Oak.   
Cameron had thought about asking the Professor to transport Octillery to him,   
but he thought that Octillery might keep hugging, kissing, and tickling him   
every time he let her out of her Pokeball and end up embarrassing him in front   
of other trainers.   
  
"Come and get it everybody!" called out Tracey has he had a picnic blanket   
spread on the ground full of all sorts of delicious food.   
  
"This all looks so good!" said Ash with chattering teeth for eyes. "What've you   
prepared Trace?"   
  
"I got hero sandwiches, potato salad, sour pickles, lemonade, and jelly donuts   
for dessert." Said Tracey proudly. "And of course, ketchup for Pikachu and corn   
chips for Sandy."   
  
"Pika!" "Shrew!" said both Pokemon happily.   
  
"This almost looks like one of the meals Brock use to prepare for us", said   
Misty.   
  
"I can't wait to dig into all this food", said Cameron. Just then, the ground   
started to shake like crazy.   
  
"It's an earthquake!" cried Misty.   
  
"No Misty-chan", cried Reiko. "Make that a belly-shake!" They all turned around   
and saw Snorlax running up to them making loud stomping sounds. "SNORE!"   
shouted Snorlax as it eyed the delicious picnic. It opened its mouth wide and   
started sucking up all the food like a vacuum along with the plates, plastic   
utensils, and the blanket.   
  
"PIKA!" "SHREW!" cried both Pikachu and Sandy who almost got sucked in as well   
if their masters hadn't caught them in time. Once Snorlax had eaten the entire   
picnic, it just smiled and walked away.   
  
"All that glorious food, gone!" wailed Ash.   
  
"And Sandy and Pikachu could've gone down with it all", said Cameron patting   
his shakened Sandshrew.   
  
"Like the black holes in space that can devour planets and stars, I bet that   
gluttonous Snorlax could do the same thing!" groaned Reiko.   
  
"Ash, you need to start training and disciplining that Snorlax soon!" scolded   
Misty. "Or else, we all could starve to death!"   
  
"You're right Mist!" said Ash in an angry voice as he marched over to his   
Snorlax. "Now you listen here Snorlax!" he said sternly while shaking his   
finger. "You're not the only one in this world you know. And you shouldn't   
take more than your share of food too! While your stomach is getting nice and   
full, ours are getting smaller and weaker. I want you to think of others   
before you go on and do something like this! Understand?!!"   
  
"Snore! SNOR! LAX!" coughed Snorlax in a variety of coughs and hacks while   
holding its stomach.   
  
"Don't make those sounds at me!" scolded Ash. "It'll serve you right if you get   
a stomach-ache!"   
  
"Ash, I don't think Snorlax has a stomach-ache", said Tracey concerned. "I   
think its choking!"   
  
"CHOKING?!!" cried Ash. "OH NO!! WHAT'LL I DO?!!"   
  
"We need to try the Heimlich maneuver!" cried Cameron.   
  
"How can we?" asked Tracey. "None of our arms are long enough to wrap around   
Snorlax's huge belly!"   
  
"We gotta do something fast!" cried Misty. "Or else that meal Snorlax just ate   
will be its last!"   
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he launched himself making a huge fist punching   
Snorlax in the gut. "SNORE!" cried Snorlax as it coughed something out. Then   
Snorlax plopped down on its back making the ground shake causing everyone to   
fall down. "Snore!" said Snorlax gratefully as it smiled and patted Sandy for   
saving its life. "Shrew!" smiled Sandy for he also wanted to punch Snorlax for   
eating all of his corn chips.   
  
"Thank you Sandy", smiled Cameron as he picked up and hugged his heroic   
Sandshrew.   
  
"Yeah, thanks Sandy!" smiled Ash as he approached his relieved Snorlax. "You've   
given my Snorlax a chance to live. Now maybe it'll learn to control its eating   
habits."   
  
"Snore!" said Snorlax who just went to sleep not listening to Ash. "Sigh!" said   
Ash as he pulled Snorlax back into its ball.   
  
"What's that thing Snorlax just coughed out?" asked Reiko as she pointed to a   
small brown furry thing.   
  
"Can Snorlaxes cough up hairballs like Meowths?" wondered Ash.   
  
"I don't think so", said Tracey. "I think something nearby got caught in   
Snorlax's vacuum breath that caused it to choke like that."   
  
"Well then what is it?" asked Cameron.   
  
"I hope it's not something like a furry bug!" said Misty nervously. The brown   
hairball uncurled itself revealing a cute little face with a brown furry tail   
and huge pointy ears. "Eevee!" it moaned in a cute voice while shaking off all   
the Snorlax drool like a dog.   
  
"Why it's an Eevee!" smiled Cameron as he approached the Pokemon. "Eevee?"   
asked the Eevee who was too shaken up to run away. "Don't be afraid little   
Eevee", said Cameron as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tart   
he saved from the teashop they visited in the last chapter. "Would you like a   
cherry tart?" he asked as he handed it to the Eevee. Eevee slowly approached   
the tart welding hand, sniffed it, and started to nibble on the tart a little.   
Then it started to gobble it down while licking the crumbs off from Cameron's   
palm.   
  
"HA HA HA!" laughed Cameron while Eevee continued licking his hand then jumped   
on him and started licking his face. "HA HA HA!" Cameron continued to laugh.   
"I'm glad I was able to bring your happiness back!" "Eevee!" cooed Eevee as it   
smiled at the nice human while more humans approached them.   
  
"Wow Came-chan, you just tamed an Eevee", said Reiko very impressed.   
  
"I hear they're really hard to find and to tame too!" said Misty.   
  
"I remember an Eevee came my way one time", said Ash. "And he became an   
impressive little Espeon."   
  
"Esp!" said Espeon who just approached Ash and started rubbing against his leg.   
  
"Ah yes, the Eevee!" smiled Tracey. "One of the world's most uniquest Pokemon.   
You'll never know if it'll turn into a Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolten, Umbreon, or   
Espeon. And I've heard that there maybe be other Eevee-lutions as well."   
  
Espeon approached the Eevee and started to talk with it. Both Eevee and Espeon   
sat there for about a half-hour and had a wonderful conversation. "Isn't a shame   
when you don't know the language?" smiled Cameron.   
  
"I've learned Espeon language pretty good", smiled Ash. "So I can understand a   
little of their conversation." Then Eevee and Espeon finished talking with each   
other and approached the group. "Esp, Esp, Espeon." Said Espeon as he started   
talking to Ash.   
  
"What did Espeon say?" asked Misty.   
  
"He says that we gotta clear this valley by nightfall", said Ash. "Because the   
annual Eevee-lution festival will be happening tonight."   
  
"The annual Eevee-lution festival?" asked Cameron. "What's that?"   
  
"It's a once a year festival all the Eevees in Ryooku hold", said Tracey.   
"Eevees from every part of Ryooku gather here in this valley to await the   
magical arrival of evolution stones. It is said that there'll be a stone for   
each Eevee to touch and once that happens, they'll evolve into higher forms.   
I had almost forgotten that the Eevee-lution festival was supposed to happen   
tonight."   
  
"Just like the time when we saw those Bulbasaurs having their evolution   
festival", said Misty.   
  
"I remember that episode", smiled Cameron. "All those Bulbasaurs evolved into   
Ivysaurs."   
  
"Pika, Pi!" sighed Pikachu remembering that beautiful magical moment.   
  
"I wonder what kind of Eevee-lution you'll become little Eevee?" asked Cameron.   
  
"EEVEE! EEVEE! EVE!" explained Eevee. Espeon translated to Ash at what the   
Eevee had said.   
  
"This Eevee doesn't really care what she evolves into", said Ash. "Just as long   
as she becomes bigger. You see, this Eevee happens to be littlest one in her   
family. And her older brothers are always knocking her around. She hopes to   
get either fire, water, or maybe electric attacks, so she can stand up to those   
bullies."   
  
"I have noticed that this Eevee is smaller than your average one", said Tracey.   
  
"I understand what you're going through kid", said Misty. "I too have 3 older   
siblings that always pick on me."   
  
"And like you and Misty-chan", I too was in that same boat", said Reiko. "Only   
I had two siblings to endure instead of three."   
  
"Eevee?" asked Eevee while tears appeared in her cute black eyes.   
  
"Don't feel sad littlest Eevee", said Cameron as he took out a tissue and wiped   
her tears. "We'll all be rooting for you tonight. If only we didn't have to   
leave, I would so love to watch and see what you become."   
  
"Maybe we can", smiled Tracey. "As an experienced watcher, I always find the   
perfect places to hide so I can observe Pokemon." And he started to look around   
and saw a huge leafy tree. "We'll climb on top of that tree." He smiled. "That   
way we can watch the festival without the Eevees spotting us."   
  
"Good idea Tracey", smiled Cameron. "Did you hear that Littlest Eevee? We'll be   
watching you from above in the trees. That way you'll have some friends by   
your side."   
  
"EEVEE!" cooed Eevee happily as she cuddled herself against Cameron's legs.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Even though Snorlax had eaten their entire picnic, It was lucky that Tracey had   
packed several bags of potato chips, cheese balls, nachos, and of course   
Sandy's favorite corn chips, so they wouldn't go hungry tonight. Once they   
finished their snacks, everyone called back their Pokemon for the sun was now   
setting. "Good luck Littlest Eevee", smiled Cameron as he left the smiling   
Eevee and started climbing the tree with the others. Sandy was holding onto   
Cameron's backpack, Pikachu onto Ash's while Espeon just levitated up to a   
branch, and Reiko picked up Growlithe and made a high jump to the top of the   
tree. Once everyone was sitting on the branches. They hid themselves behind   
the leaves so nobody could spot them.   
  
"Look everyone", whispered Ash. "More Eevees are coming!" Sure enough, about a   
hundred Eevees had entered the valley joining Littlest Eevee. They were all   
over the place running, playing, and singing cute Eevee songs.   
  
"Like a chocolate, fudge, caramel, strawberry, cinnamon, birthday cake with   
extra sugar, this is totally sweet!" sighed Reiko.   
  
Just then, they saw Littlest Eevee getting knocked around by three bigger   
Eevees. "Those must be her bully brothers", whispered Misty with rage in her   
blue eyes.   
  
"I'd just like to go down there and teach those jerks a lesson!" grumbled   
Cameron. "SHREW!" growled Sandy agreeing with him.   
  
"But you can't", whispered Tracey. "Or else you'll ruin the festival for all   
the Eevees and for Littlest Eevee as well."   
  
"Okay!" sighed Cameron. "I just hope she evolves into something that'll take   
care of those bullies!"   
  
As they watched Littlest Eevee keep getting pushed into the dirt by her   
brothers, a voice called out a loud, "UM!" All the Eevees stopped their   
playing, singing, and bullying and turned to a huge rock. There was a black   
Eevee with red eyes and golden rings on its black fur.   
  
"That's an Umbreon!" whispered Cameron. "Like the one Agatha owns."   
  
"UMBREON!" it said.   
  
"EEVEE!" said all the Eevees standing at attention.   
  
"I have a feeling that Umbreon is the grand marshal of this festival",   
whispered Tracey.   
  
"Um, Um, Umbreon", said Umbreon who sounded like it was giving the opening   
festival speech. Then the full moon started to appear. Umbreon concentrated   
and a moonbeam shot down at the dark Pokemon while it absorbed lots of   
moonlight. Then all the Eevees backed away clearing a huge space in the grass.   
Umbreon fired a moonbeam into the ground and suddenly, a hole opened up and   
something beautiful rose into the night sky. It was one huge rock made from   
evolution stones shining like a disco ball. Then the hole closed up and the   
rock suddenly exploded. Hundreds of Firestones, Waterstones, and Thunderstones,   
slowly floated to the ground. "Umbreon!" said Umbreon as it bowed its head   
giving the Eevees the signal to start evolving.   
  
"Amazing!" whispered Cameron. "Shrew!" whispered Sandy as well.   
  
All of the Eevees happily rushed to the nearest stone they could get their paws   
on. Those that touched the Firestones turned into red fiery Flareons, the ones   
that touched the Waterstones turned into blue fishy Vaporeons, and the ones   
that got near the Thunderstones turned into yellow pointy-haired Jolteons.   
  
"This is more exciting and prettier than the Bulbasaur's festival", sighed   
Misty.   
  
"Just don't let my Venusaur hear you say that", whispered Ash.   
  
"I've always dreamed of seeing this", sighed Tracey as he sketched every   
evolution he saw.   
  
"Like the Staryus that form beautiful rainbows in the sea when swimming in   
schools", sighed Reiko. "This truly is magical!"   
  
"I wonder where Littlest Eevee is?" wondered Cameron as he looked around.   
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he pointed to a direction. They saw Littlest Eevee   
trying her best to get to a stone, but with no luck. She saw a Firestone and   
was about to touch it, until a bigger Eevee beat her to it. Then she saw a   
Waterstone, but that too was taken by a bigger Eevee. Then she saw a   
Thunderstone sitting there on the ground unnoticed. She smiled as she was   
about to pounce on it, until a huge Eevee dropped down from nowhere and sat on   
it turning into a Jolteon. "Eevee!" cried Littlest Eevee as she continued her   
search for a stone.   
  
"Poor thing!" sighed Cameron. "It's almost like trying to find a gold mine   
claim in Old California."   
  
Soon all the Eevees were fully evolved. There were hundreds of Flareons,   
Vaporeons, and Jolteons all over the valley feeling very happy. All except one   
Littlest Eevee. She searched the valley hoping to find a stone, but they had   
all been touched. "Eevee!" she sobbed. Just then, 3 shadows covered Littlest   
Eevee. It was her brothers each a fully evolved Eevee-lution. They were   
looking sinister-eyed at their littlest sister snickering and scoffing at her   
unlucky break.   
  
"How can they be so cruel to their little sister like this?" gasped Cameron.   
  
"EEVEE!" growled Littlest Eevee wanting to battle showing that she wouldn't   
let not evolving get her down. But her Flareon brother just breathed smoke   
into her face making her cough. Then the Vaporeon squirted water into her poor   
sister's face, and finally Jolteon thundershocked her wet fur. "EEVEE!" she   
cried out for her brother's bullying was now much worse than before. She ran   
away while her mean brothers just laughed.   
  
Littlest Eevee turned around and saw the Umbreon leading all the Eevee-lutions   
in the tradition festival song. The poor Eevee felt like she could never sing   
or be happy again. She sat by the huge tree and started crying.   
  
"Poor little one", sighed Reiko. "Like the Metapod that suddenly can't evolve   
and remains in its helpless cocoon stage forever. This is truly a sad moment   
for her."   
  
"I guess there's no more evolution stones left for her", said Misty sadly.   
  
"This can't be", said Tracey. "Tradition says there will always be a stone for   
each Eevee that shows up at the festival. Unless..."   
  
"You don't suppose one stone slipped under something like a hole, or a lake,   
or maybe the cushions of a couch?" interrupted Ash. "That's where I usually   
find lots of pocket change."   
  
"Ash, we're in a valley", said an annoyed Misty. "How can there be couches out   
here? Why can't you ever use your brain?!!"   
  
"Did I say couch?" grumbled Ash. "I meant grouch!"   
  
Espeon levitated down and cuddled against the sad Eevee. "Esp!" said Espeon   
showing that he'll always be her friend even if she isn't evolved. "Eevee!"   
said Littlest Eevee in a sad squeak.   
  
Cameron and Sandy then jumped down from the tree. Cameron slowly picked up   
Littlest Eevee and started stroking her soft fur. "I'm sorry you didn't get a   
chance to evolve tonight", said Cameron. "But hey, you're still young so you   
got plenty of time to stay a cute little Eevee until your time to evolve comes."   
  
"Eevee?" asked Littlest Eevee as she looked up at the smiling human.   
  
"How would you like to come with me?" smiled Cameron. "Me and my Pokemon team   
would love to have you join. And unlike those muscle-brained brothers of   
yours, we'll treat you like family. Right Sandy?"   
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he shook Littlest Eevee's paw showing that he wanted   
to be her friend. "Eevee", said Littlest Eevee now smiling but still in tears.   
  
"I may not have an evolution stone with me now", said Cameron. "But how would   
you like to travel in this special Level Ball? And if an evolution stone ever   
comes our way, you can be the first to touch it. What do you say?" Littlest   
Eevee looked at the red and yellow Pokeball with a huge V on it and thought it   
was very pretty.   
  
"EEVEE!" cried littlest Eevee in a happy voice as Cameron opened up the Level   
Ball and pulled her in. The ball shook around in Cameron's hand and then   
stopped showing that Cameron now had an Eevee on his team.   
  
"I did it", smiled Cameron in a calm quiet voice. "I got an Eevee." Then he let   
Eevee out of her new ball while everyone slowly got down from the tree to come   
and greet her.   
  
"Don't despair little one", said Reiko as she petted Eevee. "I too was once a   
helpless little one, but look at me now!" And she started doing acrobatic ninja   
moves causing Eevee to start laughing.   
  
"Hey, I think I see another Eevee coming", said Ash as he pointed to something   
coming their way.   
  
"Is it an evolved Eevee?" asked Cameron.   
  
"No, it looks like a steel Eevee", said Ash as he watched the Eevee getting   
closer and closer.   
  
"That can't be", said Tracey. "I don't think there is such thing as a steel-   
type Eevee."   
  
"Well whatever it is, it isn't small!" cried Misty. Sure enough, the   
approaching Eevee was made of steel and it was huge too! It was running at   
full speed picking up its metal legs.   
  
"Everyone duck down!" shouted Reiko as she and the others dropped down on the   
grass as the steel Eevee jumped right over them.   
  
"It didn't attack us!" said Misty breathing really hard.   
  
"But it is heading for the festival!" cried Cameron.   
  
"Eevee?" gasped Eevee wondering what was going to happen to her brothers.   
  
"I think those Eevee-lutions might be in for trouble", gasped Tracey.   
  
"Speaking of trouble", said Ash. "I think that huge Eevee just ate Team Rocket!"   
  
"WHAAAAT?!" cried everyone.   
  
It turned out that this giant steel Eevee was actually a robot Eevee and on its   
head was a glass dome with Team Rocket sitting at a cockpit. They made their   
RoboEevee stop causing all the Eevee-lutions to stop singing and look in fear.   
  
"Just look at all them Eevee types", said Meowth.   
  
"Just think boys", cackled Jessie. "With an army of Flareons, Vaporeons, and   
Jolteons. We can cause a whole mess of forest fires, floods, and electrical   
storms! Think of the sweet chaos!"   
  
"Start up the vacuum breath Jimmy", laughed Meowth.   
  
"It's a good thing we studied Ketchum's Snorlax today", laughed James as he   
pushed a button. The RoboEevee opened up its huge metal mouth and started   
sucking up all the Eevee-lutions trapping them in glass boxes. They tried to   
break free by using their attacks, but with no luck. The fire, water, and   
electricity just went through small tubes heating up the Rocket's frying pan,   
filling up their water cooler, and charging up their toaster.   
  
"Mmmm!" smiled James as he sniffed the bacon and eggs cooking in the pan.   
"There's nothing that warms a villain's heart than a hickory smoked breakfast   
made from Flareons."   
  
Just then, the Rockets felt some small banging outside. They looked out of   
their cockpit and saw Umbreon using its pursuit attack all over RoboEevee   
trying to free its captured clan.   
  
"This dark dork really needs to see the light!" said Jessie as she pushed a   
button. RoboEevee's eyes lit up like headlights shining beams at poor Umbreon.   
"UM!" cried Umbreon as it shut its red eyes for it really hated bright lights.   
  
"What's the matter little dark baby?" laughed James. "Are we too bright for   
you?"   
  
"Only one of us in this cockpit is bright!" sighed Meowth as he pushed the   
vacuum button and sucked up the weakened Umbreon as well. Just as they were   
about to leave, five familiar foes got in their way.   
  
"We were wondering when you twerps would show up", sighed Jessie.   
  
"How dare you ruin these poor Eevee's festival!" shouted Cameron.   
  
"It was bad enough you ruined the Bulbasaur's festival, now you want to wreck   
the lives of these innocent Eevee-lutions?!" shouted Ash.   
  
"Hey, what do you expect from us?" asked James. "We're evil!   
  
"Yeah!" laughed Meowth. "Wasn't the conquering of your precious home town   
and your mother proof enough?"   
  
"GRRRRR!" growled Ash as he turned his hat around and released a Pokeball.   
"Charizard, I choose you!" he shouted as the huge flying lizard hovered over   
RoboEevee. "Charizard! Flamethrower attack! NOW!!!" "CHARR!" shouted   
Charizard obeying Ash's angry command by launching a powerful fire attack.   
  
"Time to fight fire with fire!" said Jessie as she pushed a button with a flame   
marked on it. RoboEevee started to transform itself into a new kind of robot   
Pokemon.   
  
"LOOK!! Gasped Tracey. "Team Rocket's now got a RoboFlareon! Sure enough,   
there was a huge RoboFlareon standing there unaffected by Charizard's fire.   
The huge metal Flareon just popped some blowtorches out from its ears and   
sprayed its own flamethrowers pushing Charizard's fire back.   
  
"RoboFlareon", cackled Jessie as she pushed another button. "Time to use your   
smog attack!" RoboFlareon then opened its mouth and sprayed a thick cloud of   
smog at Charizard causing it to cough and fall down to the ground.   
  
"CHARIZARD!!" cried Ash as he sucked the fallen lizard back into its ball.   
  
"Don't worry Ashy!" said Misty. "Let a water Pokemon expert like moi handle   
this!" And she released her Starmie, Golduck, and Poliwhirl. "Okay guys, use   
your surf attacks all at once!" commanded Misty. The 3 water Pokemon started   
releasing large amounts of water from their bodies sending a huge tidal wave at   
RoboFlareon.   
  
"Time to roll up the old pants' legs", said James as he pushed a button.   
RoboFlareon's legs extended ten feet in the air causing the surf attack to only   
hit its stretched legs and not its red metal body. Then it shrunk back down   
once the wave stopped.   
  
"How could a surf attack miss a Pokemon like that?!" gasped Misty.   
  
"Because this isn't a real Pokemon", said Reiko seriously.   
  
"You're right about that my cute little traitor", cackled Jessie. "And it also   
has more powerful attacks that most Pokemon can only dream about. Show them   
Meowth!"   
  
"This'll really shock 'em!" laughed Meowth as he pushed a button with a   
lightning bolt on it. RoboFlareon transformed into a RoboJolteon with steel   
yellow needles shooting out little sparks.   
  
"Oh no!" cried Misty realizing that the water Pokemon she had out were no match   
for this electric monster. She tried to call them back, but it was too late.   
Meowth pushed a button releasing a thunderbolt attack shocking Starmie, Golduck,   
and Poliwhirl unconscious.   
  
"My little water babies!" cried Misty as she called back all 3 of her defeated   
Pokemon. "Pika, Pi!" cried Pikachu who had never seen and was envious of such   
a powerful electric attack.   
  
"Don't worry Misty", said Cameron. "When it comes to electric attacks, Sandy's   
not afraid. Right Sandy?"   
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he ran out in front of RoboJolteon that was still   
firing thunderbolts but wasn't affected by them.   
  
"Now how about blowing it away with your sandstorm Sandy?!" said Cameron.   
"SHREW!" said Sandy as he blew sand and rocks at RoboJolteon knocking off some   
of its needles.   
  
"I hate traveling in storms!" whined James as he pushed a button and started   
the windshield wipers.   
  
"Forget the wipers!" shouted Meowth. "We're not chasing away bugs! Use that   
button on your side of the panel!"   
  
"Oh yeah!" said James as he pushed the button with a teardrop on it. "Silly me!"   
  
"More like stupid you!" groaned Jessie. RoboJolteon now was transformed into a   
RoboVaporeon. Sandy looked nervously knowing that this huge robot mermaid   
would release a powerful water attack. "SHREW!" he cried as he jumped right   
into Cameron's arms shaking.   
  
"It's okay Sandy", said Cameron. "I know you're no match for a huge water-type   
like that monster!"   
  
"Aw, it wimped out before I could launch an attack!" sighed James.   
  
"Still, you'd better launch one before those dopes send out any more Pokemon",   
said Meowth.   
  
"Right!" smiled James as he pushed a button. "RoboVaporeon, surf attack!"   
RoboVaporeon released a huge shower rod from its back and gushed out a strong   
wave of water right at our heroes.   
  
"Hang ten twerps!" laughed Meowth as they watched our heroes getting knocked   
around by the water while Cameron did his best to keep Sandy dry by stuffing   
him in his shirt.   
  
"I just got an even more wicked idea!" cackled Jessie as she whispered into   
James's ear.   
  
"Gotcha!" smiled James as he pushed another button. A small cannon popped out   
from RoboVaporeon's nose and shot an ice beam at the water freezing it along   
with our heroes until only their heads and shoulders were showing.   
  
"Looks like we got a bunch of frozen turkey dinners here!" laughed Meowth.   
  
"I can't move my arms!" cried Tracey.   
  
"Not only that, my fingers are getting frostbitten!" whined Misty.   
  
"Growlithe, can you melt away all this ice?" asked Reiko. She looked down and   
found poor Growlithe frozen beneath the ice.   
  
"PIKACHU!" cried Ash who saw that Pikachu was frozen underneath the ice as well.   
  
"SANDY!" cried Cameron as he looked down at the lump in his shirt that was his   
frozen Sandshrew.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Espeon and Littlest Eevee were watching the whole thing behind a tree. Espeon   
told Eevee to wait here as he teleported out of sight. "Eevee?" gasped Eevee.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Espeon?" gasped Ash as he saw Espeon had teleported right in front of   
RoboVaporeon.   
  
"Aw, another cute little Eevee-lution to add to our collection", said Jessie.   
"James, ice this one as well!"   
  
"Say cheese!" snickered James as he was about to activate the ice cannon again,   
but Espeon fired a psybeam blowing up the cannon.   
  
"W-W-Way to g-g-go Esp-p-peon!" shouted a shivering Ash.   
  
"He wrecked my ice cannon!" cried James. "And I wanted to make orange slushees   
tonight!"   
  
"Well now we're gonna wreck that lavender vandal with this next transformation!"   
shouted Jessie as she pushed a button with an evil smile on it. Espeon looked   
in fear as this machine now transformed itself into a RoboUmbreon with red   
menacing eyes. Espeon released his strongest psychic attack, but the dark   
robot wasn't affected by it.   
  
"Psychic attacks don't seem to hurt robot dark types either!" cried Tracey.   
  
"This robot Pokemon was our best idea yet Jess", said James.   
  
"I actually agree with you", smiled Jessie as she pushed yet another button.   
"Now RoboUmbreon, use shadow ball!" RoboUmbreon belched out a black ball of   
darkness knocking out Espeon.   
  
"ESPEON!" cried Ash as he watched RoboUmbreon open its mouth and suck up Espeon   
like it did with the other Eevee-lutions.   
  
"There ain't no one left that's gonna help you now!" laughed Meowth. Just   
then, they all heard a loud, "EEVEE!" Littlest Eevee started to run at full   
speed hoping she could stop this robot with a take down attack. But   
unfortunately, Eevee slipped on the ice and hit her head against the metal foot   
of RoboUmbreon.   
  
"Poor little Eevee!" thought Cameron. "Though her heart is big, she's still   
pretty small."   
  
"Looks like we missed an Eevee", said James. "Shall we capture that as well?"   
  
"Why bother?!" said Jessie. "It looks too shrimpy to be a tough fighter. Let's   
just squish it!"   
  
"Yeah!" giggled Meowth as he pushed a button. "We'll make Eevee pizza!"   
RoboUmbreon raised its sharp metal paw and was about to squish the poor little   
Eevee, until something exploded from the ground knocking RoboUmbreon back.   
Everyone looked in shocked silence as something had materialized into the night   
sky. It was a huge stone shaped like a Chinese dragon.   
  
"What is that?" gasped Cameron.   
  
"It can't be!" gasped Tracey. "It's the legendary Dragonstone!"   
  
"DRAGONSTONE?!!!" cried everyone. The huge stone slowly floated down right in   
front of the Littlest Eevee. "Eevee?" gasped the frightened Eevee.   
  
"It's okay Littlest Eevee", said the stone. "You are the chosen one. Touch me   
and you'll receive a great destiny." Eevee slowly touched the Dragonstone with   
her paw and it suddenly disappeared. Eevee suddenly started to grow brightly   
and felt a sudden power rush into her tiny body. She grew and grew and grew   
into a huge 30 foot long Pokemon. Her fur was replaced with green scales with   
orange spikes growing out of her back. Her paws got replaced with huge reptile   
claws with orange nails. Her bushy tail was now a green pointed tail with   
orange spikes. She still had an Eevee-shaped head, but it was green and she   
had ears like bat wings, a long orange horn on her head, and a long forked   
tongue. She also had a light green lizard's frill around her neck, and as a   
final amazement. Her neck was now nine feet long which meant she could see the   
entire valley from a huge Pokemon's point of view. "SCALEON!" she gasped liking   
this sight very much.   
  
"What has Littlest Eevee become?" gasped Reiko.   
  
"She's certainly not those two things you just mentioned anymore", said Misty   
with amazement.   
  
"I certainly never heard of this kind of Eevee-lution", said an awestruck Ash.   
  
"My friends", said Tracey quietly. "You're looking at Scaleon."   
  
"SCALEON?!!" gasped Cameron. The new Pokemon saw her friends trapped in the   
ice and she breathed small amounts of fire melting them all free. Our heroes   
slowly approached their no-so-littlest friend while Cameron took out his   
Pokedex.   
  
"SCALEON: the millenium Pokemon. The dragon form of Eevee", replied Dextra.   
"It is said that once every thousand years, the legendary Dragonstone will   
appear and give its power to one lucky Eevee. And even luckier will be the   
owner of this majestic creature."   
  
"So that's why Littlest Eevee didn't get a stone", said Tracey. "For the   
Dragonstone was supposed to come to her."   
  
"What a wonderful thing to happen to such a nice Pokemon", smiled Cameron.   
  
RoboUmbreon got back on its feet as Team Rocket looked at this huge dragon with   
shocked and greedy eyes. "Will you look at the size of that lizard?!" gasped   
Jessie.   
  
"Imagine having that hot-aired palooka on our team!" said Meowth. "We gotta   
catch it!"   
  
"But its bigger than our RoboUmbreon", said James. "It won't fit if we try to   
vacuum it up."   
  
"We'll just subdue it with a little psycho power!" cackled Jessie as she pushed   
the final transformation button that had a spoon on it causing the robot to   
transform into RoboEspeon. "Now let's strike a psybeam at our dragon friend!"   
laughed Jessie as an antenna popped out from RoboEspeon's ear and aimed it at   
Scaleon. Luckily, Scaleon had super hearing and was very agile. She leapt out   
of the way of the psybeam and landed right behind the RoboEspeon.   
  
"Won't Team Rocket ever learn?!" groaned Cameron.   
  
"Like the spoiled baby Pidgey that likes the comfort of its nest too much to   
ever learn to fly, I guess not", sighed Reiko.   
  
"Hey, where'd that dragon go?!" gasped Meowth. Suddenly, they felt the cockpit   
suddenly getting very hot.   
  
"I think that answers your question!" gasped James as he pointed behind them.   
They turned around and found Scaleon breathing some bright blue flames at   
RoboEspeon melting off some of its metal skin.   
  
"What kind of attack is that?" asked Cameron as he activated his Dex again.   
  
"DRAGONBREATH" replied Dextra. "A dragon Pokemon's specialty attack. It has   
been known to paralyze enemies along with causing quite some damage. Just like   
to those rotten Eevee-lution thieves over there!"   
  
Cameron looked puzzled at his Dex yet again, but then looked what was left of   
RoboEspeon. It was totally destroyed leaving only a cockpit dome with a scared   
Team Rocket and 3 glass tanks containing all the kidnapped Pokemon along with   
a smaller glass tank that contained Umbreon and Espeon. Scaleon used her   
strength power to tear open the tanks and released all the captives. Then all   
the Eevee-lutions started to look angrily at the Rockets.   
  
"I'd think we'd better leave!" said Jessie as she nervously tried to push open   
the dome and escape.   
  
"I agree!" said James as he tried to help push it open, but with no luck.   
  
"Why isn't this thing opening?!" cried Meowth. "We wanna get away!"   
  
"Maybe it'd be safer if we stayed inside!" said James as he pointed to the   
sinisterly smiling Scaleon. Scaleon used her dragonrage attack creating a   
strong typhoon snagging the Rocket's cockpit causing it to fly out of the   
valley.   
  
"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off in style!" cried the Rockets as the   
cockpit disappeared into the night.   
  
All of the impressed Eevee-lutions gathered around gazing at this marvelous   
looking dragon Eevee. Umbreon approached Scaleon and gave a wonderful thank   
you speech to her in Umbreon talk.   
  
Scaleon smiled while blushing then looked over at her brothers who nervously   
approached her. "Flare" "Jolt" "Vap" they said getting down on their knees   
begging for their no-longer-little sister's forgiveness.   
  
"Scale, Scale, Scaleon", smiled Scaleon as she reached out a claw and patted   
her brothers showing that she no longer had any grudges and hoped that they   
would treat her better in the future along with any other creatures that were   
smaller than them.   
  
Cameron smiled as he watched his new friend being admired by all those Eevee-   
lutions and started to walk off. "Came-chan, wait!" called out Reiko as the   
others followed them. "Scaleon is your Pokemon now. Aren't you going to go   
back for her?"   
  
"I don't think I should" sighed Cameron. "She's a one-of-a-kind powerful   
Scaleon. Why would she want anything to do with a small powerless boy like me?"   
  
Just as Cameron was about to walk away, he felt a scaly neck wrap around his   
waist lifting him up. "Scaleon?" gasped Cameron as Scaleon smiled and started   
slurping his body with her long forked tongue almost getting tangled in it.   
"HA HA HA!" laughed Cameron as he pushed her tongue back. "Do you still want to   
be my Pokemon?"   
  
"Scale!" smiled Scaleon as she tightened her hug around Cameron's waist.   
  
"It sounds like she really wants to train with you Cam", smiled Ash.   
  
"For centuries, people have dreamed of owning and training a Scaleon", said   
Tracey. "This one's offering you a golden opportunity!"   
  
"Yes Came-chan", said Reiko. "Like the story of the famous knight who fought   
and befriended a mighty Dragonite, you definitely remind me of that brave and   
handsome warrior." Cameron just silently blushed at what his love had just said.   
  
"What do you say dragon master?" smiled Misty.   
  
"Dragon master?" thought Cameron. "Okay Scaleon, I'll become your master."   
  
"SCALE!" smiled Scaleon as she started slurping again while Cameron was   
helplessly stuck in her grip. "HA HA HA!" laughed a happy, but moist Cameron.   
"Hey everyone! HA HA HA! Scaleon caught me! HA HA HA!" Everyone in the   
valley laughed and smiled for the story of The Littlest Eevee had a happy   
ending.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	21. A Brush With Friendship

Hi everybody. ^_^ I got another guest chapter here. This one was written by   
my good friend, Bellossom Boy. I hope you enjoy his great story. ^_^   
  
Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 21   
  
A Brush With Friendship   
  
* Guest Author: Bellossom Boy *   
  
In this chapter,we find our heroes at the base of a giant yellow mountain   
range. "This is Mt. Mustard?" asked Cameron, looking at the huge peaks. "Wow,   
it sure looks like mustard."   
  
"That's why they called it that," said Tracey. "Because it's formed from yellow   
loam soil and light brown rocks to form an interesting color."   
  
"Looks like urine," said Ash.   
  
"Ash,don't ever say something as GROSS as that again!" shouted Misty angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry,my dear," said Ash. "I didn't mean to offend you." He bowed   
gracefully.   
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Misty, crossing her arms.   
  
"Ahem," coughed Reiko. "Do you intend to just bicker like the Murkrows fighting   
over a piece of stale bread, or are we ever going to get up that mountain   
sometime this week?"   
  
"She's right,guys," said Cameron. "If I have to challenge the Mount Mustard gym,   
I have to get to the top of the peaks. Of course,I could just leave you two here   
to bicker and me, Reiko and Tracey can head up to the top of the mountains."   
  
Ash and Misty sweatdropped and mumbled apologies. "So," said Ash. "How do we   
get up there? Should we use Charizard and Crobat to fly up there?"   
  
"No no!" said Tracey frantically. "You can't do that! The ranger Jenny here   
will just bust us for attempting to invade the gym by air! There's an air zone   
here, you know. We have to climb up the mountain by foot,hard as it may be."   
  
"What?!" cried Misty angrily. "You idiot! We'll never get up there!"   
  
"Maybe or maybe not," said a voice. The group turned to see a haggard old woman   
who was pulling a herd of reindeer with strange-looking horns behind her. "I   
heard you people need to get up to the gym on Mt. Mustard,heh heh."   
  
"She looks like Nastina from Puerta Vista," hissed Ash to Misty. Misty nodded.   
  
"Are those Pokemon?" asked Cameron.   
  
"No,I'm Santa Claus," said the woman sarcastically.   
  
"I thought Santa had a Rapidash to pull his sleigh," said Ash,remembering the   
time when, as a kid, he and his friends helped a lost Jynx get back to Santa,   
only for Team Rocket to cause a lot of trouble for them. In the end, Santa's   
Jynxes defeated the scum as a group, using a powerful group Hyper Beam to send   
them flying away.   
  
"You have no sense of humor," said the woman with a glare.   
  
"Welcome to my life," mumbled Misty. "The girlfriend to the clueless Ash   
Ketchum."   
  
"Hey,come on,Mist!" said Ash in self-defense. "I knew they weren't Santa's   
reindeer!"   
  
Cameron aimed his Pokedex at the reindeer Pokemon. [STANTLER,] it said. [The   
Big Horn Pokemon. The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a   
strange space where reality is distorted. Whoever stares at them for too long   
gets too dizzy to stand.]   
  
"Oh don't worry," chuckled the woman. "These Stantlers aren't gonna hypnotize   
you or anything. They are tame and won't hurt a fly,unless provoked. I'll be   
glad to give them to you for a price." She held out her hand.   
  
"I'll take five," said Cameron. "But don't you think they will violate the   
amount of Pokemon that a trainer can carry at one time?"   
  
"No you ninny!" snapped the old hag. "I didn't say you could keep them! These   
Stantler are for rent only,and you have to give them to my sister on the other   
side of the peaks when you've crossed them. I don't give away my Stantlers,   
hear me!?"   
  
"Yes,ma'am," said Cameron,sweating profusely. "Man,she's psyched."   
  
=+=   
  
After some hard haggling from Tracey and Cameron,the group was able to take   
five Stantlers for rent and rode them up the rocky trails leading up the mountain.   
"No wonder you need to ride Stantlers up the mountain," said Ash. "These peaks   
are steep!"   
  
"Just like the Spinarak that uses its sticky silk to climb up walls," said   
Reiko as the group bounded up the steep trail. "These Stantlers have ways of   
going up high places."   
  
"Yes,their hooves are like climbers' grappling hooks," said Tracey. "Very   
useful in these conditions." Just then,he saw a Pokemon in the path and the   
Stantlers stopped. "Hey, what is that Pokemon doing in the middle of this path?"   
  
"It looks weird," said Ash.   
  
"It looks scared," said Misty. "Ash,you should be ashamed for insulting it!"   
  
"Calm down,you two," muttered Cameron as he took out his Pokedex to check   
what Pokemon they were confronted. Sandy shook his head as his master did a   
scan of the creature, which looked like a cross between a goat and a man with a   
long tail with a tuft that was covered with a blob of paint. Pikachu was   
curious as to the nature of this creature as well.   
  
[SMEARGLE: The Painter Pokemon,] said Dextra. [A special fluid oozes from the   
tip of its tail. It uses this fluid to mark its territory.]   
  
"Just like the Growlithe marks it territory to repel intruders," said Reiko,   
smirking slyly at Growlithe, who was already red as a beet. It snarled a bit at   
her statement.   
  
"Or other animals," said Cameron. "But this Pokemon seems a bit frightened."   
  
"Wow,this Pokemon is a sketch artist,just like me," said Tracey. "I'd love to   
be able to have a sketching Pokemon on my team!"   
  
"Well,why don't you catch it?" asked Misty. "Try using Marill."   
  
"Why her?" asked Tracey,curious. "Why not Scizor or Veno---"   
  
"YOU USE THAT BUG IN MY PRESENCE, YOU PAY FOR IT!!!" screamed Misty,freaking   
Tracey out.   
  
"Honestly,Misty," said Ash. "I don't see why you are so scared of bugs. Not all   
of them are gonna get you when you're sleeping."   
  
"I don't care! Bugs are icky and gross!" snarled Misty,making a disgusted face.   
  
"Come on,guys,don't fight," said Cameron. "Tracey,use Marill. Misty just wants   
to see it in action." He winked,knowing about Misty's desire to see water-types   
fighting it out.   
  
"Oh okay," sighed Tracey,throwing out his ball. "Marill,I choose you!"   
  
The blue mouse Pokemon appeared. "Marill!" it squeaked.   
  
"Marill,use a water gun attack to weaken that Smeargle," said Tracey.   
  
Marill nodded and launched a blast of water from its mouth at the creature, who   
was blasted back. It got up and waved its brushy tail over itself.   
  
"What's it doing?" asked Cameron,doing another scan on his Pokedex.   
  
[SKETCH: This attack copies a Pokemon's attack and gives it to Smeargle. Since   
Smeargle can't use TMs or HMs to learn attacks,this is the only way it can gain   
new attacks. Whenever it sketches an attack,it retains the memory of that   
attack for life.]   
  
"Really?" asked Cameron,seconds before Smeargle fired its own Water Gun at   
Marill, sending the mouse into a bush. "Wow,that's amazing! A Pokemon that can   
learn ANY attack!"   
  
"Marill!" said Tracey,dusting it off. "You okay,buddy?"   
  
"Mar," said Marill,nodding.   
  
"What a hostile Pokemon," said Ash. Then,as if from heaven,a rare flash of   
genius hit him! "Hey Tracey, maybe that Friend Ball you got from Garlic Acres   
will calm it down."   
  
"You think so?" asked Tracey,taking out the green ball that he had gotten from   
the Garlic Acres gym leader long ago. "Maybe you're right."   
  
"If Ash is right," said Misty. "I'll get my hair shaved!"   
  
"Like the Hoppip floating in the air and misjudging an air current," scolded   
Reiko. "Don't speak before you think,or else you might get hurt. Tracey-san,   
try the ball."   
  
"Okay," said Tracey,raising the ball,but Smeargle splashed him hard and ran off.   
  
"Pikachu,use Thunder Wave to stop that Pokemon!" ordered Ash.   
  
Pikachu nodded and powered up. "PIKACHUUUUU!!!" he cried,firing electric waves   
at Smeargle.   
  
"SMEARGLE!" it cried as it was zapped and paralyzed.   
  
"Quick,Tracey!" said Ash. "Use the ball!"   
  
Tracey threw the Friend Ball. "Friend Ball! Go!" The ball arced through the air,   
touched the Smeargle,and sucked the Pokemon into it,shaking violently. Tension   
rose as the ball shook long and hard,but it then went still.   
  
"Way to go,Tracey!" said Cameron. "You caught Smeargle!"   
  
Tracey dismounted his Stantler,walked over to the ball,and picked it up. He   
opened it and Smeargle emerged. "Are you okay,Smeargle?"   
  
Smeargle nodded slowly,then held out its tail.   
  
"I think it wants to shake," said Cameron. "That Friend Ball really works!"   
  
"I'm glad we can be friends,Smeargle," said Tracey,shaking the tail. He then   
grimaced and looked at his goo-covered hand. "Ugh..." Everyone laughed quietly.   
  
"Smear," said Smeargle sheepishly. It then painted something in the air and   
handed the object to him. Everyone was shocked to see that it was a wet towel!   
  
"Wow,thanks Smeargle," said Tracey,cleaning his hand off. "That's amazing! You   
can actually paint things and make them real! What an amazing power."   
  
"Smeargle!" said Smeargle with a smile,painting a huge picnic table with a lot   
of tasty food on it. Everyone was practically drooling from hunger.   
  
"Wow,talk about an instant meal!" said Ash. "That looks scrumptious!"   
  
"Hey,let's make like the Snorlax and eat!" said Reiko,eager to feast. Even   
Pikachu and Sandy were eager to dig into the food. They all dismounted, tied   
their Stantlers to a nearby tree,and dug in. They were surprised to find the   
food very real and very tasty!   
  
"With such an awesome power,it's easy for people to be tempted to capture a   
horde of Smeargle and take control of them," said Cameron. Just then, Smeargle   
began to cry.   
  
"Smeargle, what's wrong?" asked Tracey,putting a hand on its shoulder.   
  
"Smear smeargle!" said Smeargle, crying profusely.   
  
"What's it saying?" asked Misty.   
  
"Beats me,I can't talk Smeargle," said Tracey, shrugging. Just then, Smeargle   
lit up and leapt to a cliff face, waving its tail about and painting on it.   
"Smeargle, whatcha doing?"   
  
"I think it's painting a mural!" said Cameron. "Maybe we can find out what   
happened by looking at the pictures it is painting!"   
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy.   
  
The group watched Smeargle painting a mural of two humans and a cat-like   
creature with an eyepatch on its right eye throwing nets over a bunch of   
Smeargles. They had a hunch they recognized the pictures,even if Smeargle   
wasn't good at drawing complex images.   
  
"TEAM ROCKET!" said Ash and Cameron angrily.   
  
"I bet they kidnapped all those Smeargles for their evil," said Misty coldly.   
Smeargle nodded rapidly as Misty had guessed right.   
  
"Those scum!" said Reiko,cracking her knuckles. "I know they'll use them for   
evil means. We must save the Smeargles from those scum before they do terrible   
things to them!"   
  
"Smeargle?" asked Smeargle hopefully.   
  
"Don't worry,Smeargle," said Tracey,putting his hands on its shoulders. "Me   
and my friends won't rest until we catch those evil monsters and teach them not   
to mess with your friends."   
  
"SMEARGLE!" said Smeargle, hugging Tracey's leg. Unfortunately,its gooey tail   
painted a nasty streak on Tracey's leg,making an embarrassing scene.   
  
"Uh, but first,I think I need to wash this off," said Tracey, rubbing his leg   
with the towel. Everyone snickered a bit as they saw the ugly streak of paint   
on Tracey's leg.   
  
"Say,Misty," said Cameron. "I have an idea. Use Corsola to find Smeargle's   
pals!"   
  
"Smeargle?" said the painter Pokemon.   
  
"Great idea,Cameron!" said Misty. Calling out her coral Pokemon,she held it in   
her hands. "Corsola,can you use your mirror coat to show us where Team Rocket   
is holding the Smeargles?"   
  
"Corsola!" squeaked the little coral creature,turning shiny as an image was   
revealed. It showed Team Rocket watching over a bunch of Smeargles,who were   
chained together.   
  
"Bingo!" said Ash. "Let's bust their party!"   
  
=+=   
  
"Capturing all these Smeargle was a stroke of pure Rocket genius!" laughed   
Jessie evilly. "With these Pokemon under our control,we can sketch an entire   
army of powerful Pokemon and destroy those wretched twerps forever!"   
  
"Yes," said James. "And we'll have an entire army of slaves to keep us fed and   
rich!"   
  
Meowth slashed his face. "You idiot! We're not just using the Smeargle to live   
in the lap of luxury,although that's my idea of a nice life. We're using them   
to destroy our enemies and get revenge for all the pain we suffered."   
  
"And we can then take control of the world!" laughed Jessie. She turned to the   
nearest Smeargle. "Okay,you disgusting goat boy! I want you to sketch me an   
Unown!"   
  
"Why an Unown?" asked James. "It doesn't attack."   
  
"You fool," said Jessie. "You don't anything about Unowns. Unowns are Pokemon   
capable of turning thoughts into reality! With an army of Smeargle AND Unown,   
nobody can stop us!" She turned to the Smeargle,who cowered. "Well? I'm growing   
old here!"   
  
"Smeargle," said the Smeargle,raising its tail reluctantly and sketching. All   
that came out was a blob of paint which looked like a mutated Unown B,which   
disintegrated.   
  
"WHAT SORT OF JOKE IS THIS,YOU DISGUSTING SHEEP BRAT?!" screamed Jessie.   
"That was not what I wanted! Get it right or I'll rip that tail from your rear   
end!"   
  
The Smeargle tried again,but it only disintegrated. Jessie grabbed it by its   
neck.   
  
"You just lost your life,you smelly goat!" snarled Jessie,taking out a knife.   
The Smeargle sweated as Jessie made to chop off its tail.   
  
"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice. Jessie turned and dropped the Smeargle   
as her face turned red,for there before her were her enemies,Ash and Cameron   
and their friends!   
  
"You again!" she shouted.   
  
"You won't cause trouble for these Pokemon!" said Cameron.   
  
"Trouble? You want trouble?" laughed Jessie. "Prepare for trouble!"   
  
"And make it double," said James.   
  
"You know," said Misty as the villians did the usual motto. "I wish that the   
people who came up with Team Rocket's motto had been dragged out into the   
street and shot."   
  
"That's not right!" said Meowth,twisting his ending. "You can't insult the   
motto!"   
  
"Insult is a relative term," said Reiko,taking out her katana with firey eyes.   
"You insulted my family,you insulted the people of Pallet,you insulted many   
people! So now,it's time that you suffered the pain of insult,along with the   
punishment you deserve!"   
  
"Shut up!" said Jessie. "If you think you are going to stop us from taking over   
the world, you are sadly mistaken!" She expanded a Pokeball and the others did   
theirs.   
  
"Looks like it's time for a Pokemon battle!" said Cameron. "Ready,Sandy?"   
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy,eager to teach these crooks a lesson.   
  
"Go Girafarig!" said James,calling out his giraffe Pokemon. The tail promptly   
grabbed James' hair and the head tried to pull James off of it,again. "MMMF!"   
  
"What a pair," teased Cameron.   
  
"Go Snubbull!" said Jessie.   
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!" screamed Meowth as the Snubbull clamped on his tail AGAIN.   
  
"Maybe it's teething," said Ash as Jessie pulled the bulldog off of Meowth's   
tail.   
  
"Let's send out our Pokemon!" shouted Cameron. "Go Sandy!"   
  
"Go Pikachu!" said Ash.   
  
"Go Hitmontop!" said Reiko,calling out her fighting Pokemon.   
  
"Go Poliwhirl!" said Misty,but Golduck emerged. "Golduck! Back in your ball!"   
  
"PSY YAI YAI YAI!" cried Golduck as Misty sucked it back into its ball and   
called out her tadpole Pokemon,Poliwhirl.   
  
"Even evolved,you give me headaches!" moaned Misty.   
  
Tracey was about to call out Marill when Smeargle leapt before him. "Smeargle?!"   
  
"Smear!" it said,joining the battle.   
  
"Are you sure you want to fight?" asked Tracey. Smeargle nodded. "Okay,I trust   
you."   
  
"Look,it's one of those Smeargle we missed!" said James.   
  
"Let's grab it too!" said Meowth,who was bandaging its tail.   
  
"Snubbull,use your Charm on that sketching freak!" ordered Jessie.   
  
"Snubbull!" it said,blowing out lovely hearts,but Smeargle dodged them and   
sketched the attack,sending hearts of its own to entrance Snubbull.   
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Jessie.   
  
"Looks like Smeargle sketched Charm," said Misty.   
  
"And like the lusty Nidoran female in heat," said Reiko. "It's gone love-crazy."   
  
"Girafarig,use Psybeam on that Pokemon!" ordered James,brushing his hair   
straight for the umpteenth time that month after being messed up by Girafarig's   
tail.   
  
Girafarig ran up and fired a beam of rainbow light from its horns at Smeargle,   
smacking it.   
  
"SMEARGLE!" cried Tracey in horror.   
  
But Smeargle got up,shook its head,and angrily sketched Psybeam,firing it back   
at the offending Pokemon and stunning it long eough for Sandy to hit it with   
a Rock Smash.   
  
"Don't waste your time fighting,Sandy!" shouted Cameron. "Go help Smeargle's   
friends!"   
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy,running to the chained Smeargles.   
  
"No,you don't!" screamed Jessie. "You won't ruin our plan that easily! Snubbull,   
bite!"   
  
"Snub!" said Snubbull,chowing down on Sandy,but obviously Team Rocket didn't   
remember AJ's Sandshrew,and the dog cried in pain as its fangs chipped on   
Sandy's rock-hard skin.   
  
"Oh,baby,I'm sorry I made you do that!" said Jessie,hugging Snubbull and giving   
it some ice for its bleeding fangs. "I won't do that again,darling!"   
  
"Ugh,I'm gonna get sick hearing that baby talk!" screeched Meowth,covering his   
ears. He turned to the laughing Smeargle. "Are you laughing at me? Take this!"   
He lunged and Fury Swiped Smeargle,but after the goat took damage,it swabbed   
his face with paint,then slashed Meowth with duplicate Fury Swipes.   
  
"Serves you right,Meowth,for all the times you scratched us!" laughed James,   
seconds before Smeargle blasted his face with water. "AH! MY FACE! GIRAFARIG!   
HIT IT WITH TAKE DOWN!"   
  
"Farigh!" cried the giraffe,charging Smeargle,but it blinded the creature with   
more paint and Girafarig knocked itself out by headbutting a tree.   
  
"Oh no,Girafarig!" cried James.   
  
"Let's get rid of those losers for good!" shouted Misty. "Go Poliwhirl!   
Doubleslap!"   
  
"Poliwhirl!" said the blue tadpole Pokemon as it slapped James with its gloved   
hands. Suddenly,Pikachu got inspired and leapt at Jessie,doubleslapping her!   
  
"Pikachu! I didn't know you could do doubleslap!" said Ash in awe.   
  
"Chu!" laughed Pikachu as the two villians were left dizzy and bruised. He then   
unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that zapped the Rockets until they were sent   
flying.   
  
"What a miserable masterpiece," groaned Meowth.   
  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the others cried.   
  
"Way to go,guys!" said Cameron. "You really showed those crooks!"   
  
"You too,Smeargle!" said Tracey proudly. "I'm proud of you."   
  
"Smeargle!" said Smeargle,making to hug Tracey,but he paused,remembering the   
mess he made earlier. He carefully pushed his tail behind him and hugged   
Tracey's leg.   
  
Sandy freed the other Smeargles and they embraced their fellow Smeargle happily.   
After some explaining,the other Smeargles quickly sketched a wonderful feast   
and some music.   
  
"Looks like they wish to celebrate!" said Reiko.   
  
"Let's party!" said Ash.   
  
The group partied until dawn,with beautiful music,dancing,and lots of food.   
The Smeargle Tracey caught managed to distract Growlithe so that Reiko and   
Cameron could dance together.   
  
After the dance,Smeargle went up to Tracey and spoke. "Smeargle smear!"   
  
"What is it,Smeargle?" asked Tracey. "Aren't you happy you're back with your   
clan?"   
  
"Smear smeargle," said Smeargle,pointing to the Friend Ball.   
  
"What? You want to come with me?" asked Tracey excitedly.   
  
"I think it likes you,Tracey," said Ash. "After all,that Friend Ball did   
wonders."   
  
"I don't think it was just the ball," said Cameron. "I think that,when we   
saved his clan, he felt at ease and wanted to be our friends. He really likes   
Tracey,since it was him who caught Smeargle,so I bet he wants to travel with   
Tracey."   
  
"You want to be my Pokemon?" asked Tracey.   
  
"Smear!" said Smeargle,nodding. The other Smeargles nodded and gestured at   
Tracey.   
  
"I think that the clan won't worry about their friend,Tracey," said Reiko.   
  
Tracey smiled and hugged Smeargle. "All right! I caught a Smeargle!" He did a   
pose.   
  
"Hey,why does everyone keep stealing MY line!" shouted Ash. Everyone else   
facefaulted.   
  
"I thought he had gotten over that!" moaned Misty.   
  
And so,Tracey got a new Pokemon. But things seem to be heating up for our   
heroes,and who knows what will happen in the future as Cameron continues up   
Mt. Mustard for a badge?   
  
=+=   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Jessie was in the pits of depression,nursing her wounds. "I hate losing."   
  
"Well,we're the masters of failure,so get used to it," mumbled Meowth.   
  
James whittled a whistle from a branch nearby. "Come on,Jess. There's always   
tomorrow."   
  
Jessie went into a deep thought. "I've had it with losing! One of these days,   
I will get my way,even if I have to sell my soul to a demon!"   
  
Suddenly,a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder crashed,and James and Meowth   
leapt in fear. "What was that?" asked James in terror. "Seems like there's a   
storm coming."   
  
"How?" asked Meowth. "It's too clear to be storming."   
  
Nobody saw Jessie's feral snarl as she went off to bed.   
  
[To be continued...] 


	22. Mountain Mayhem

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 22  
  
Mountain Mayhem  
  
In our last chapter, Cameron and friends had rented some Stantlers from an old   
woman so they could climb up Mt. Mustard so Cameron could challenge the seventh   
Ryooku gym leader. And it looks like they were still on their way too.  
  
"How far is it to the top now Tracey?" moaned Misty. "I'm getting tired!"  
  
"We're almost half way there", said Tracey. "I can see that huge peak up there   
getting closer and closer." And they all saw it in the beautiful starry night   
sky.  
  
"Misty", said Ash. "How can you be tired? These Stantlers are doing all the   
work for us!"  
  
"I can feel my Stantler's tired energy flowing through me", whined Misty. "How   
can these deer take climbing up these steep mountains every day?!"  
  
"It is like the suction cup you stick on a mouth to keep someone from talking   
on and on", sighed Reiko wishing she had one of those things to stop Misty's   
complaining.  
  
"I think something's blocking our path", said Cameron as he pointed to what   
look like a huge green boulder blocking the narrow pathway.  
  
"I've never seen a green boulder before", said Ash.  
  
"Especially when it's on a yellow mountain", said Misty.  
  
"Even though the color may be pretty", said Reiko. "It is still an obstacle we   
must overcome."  
  
"Leave that to my buddy Sandy", smiled Cameron. "Can you rock smash that   
boulder out of our way?"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he jumped off the Stantler, approached the boulder,   
and started making a cute little fist.  
  
"How can a green boulder be seen on a yellow mountain?" wondered Tracey.   
"Unless! No Sandy, Don't!"  
  
"Shrew?" asked Sandy as he turned around with a sand-colored question mark   
over his head. Suddenly, a loud. "TAAAR!" was heard. Sandy turned around and   
looked in fear for the boulder looked like it was getting up. He jumped back   
into Cameron's arms shaking. Pretty soon, all the Stantlers were shaking their   
legs in fear as well as our heroes when they saw what this boulder had become.   
It was a huge six foot tall lizard with green rocky skin and spikes. "TAAAAR!"   
it growled while making a scary face.  
  
"It's Godzilla!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"It's something just as bad!" cried Tracey. "It's a Tyranitar!"  
  
"Tyrantiar?!" gasped Cameron as he took out his desk with a shaking hand.  
  
"TYRANITAR: the armor Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Tyranitar's tough body can't   
be harmed by any kind of attack, so it is always eager to challenge enemies.   
And please stop shaking me around. You're giving me a migraine!"  
  
Cameron, who was used to Dextra's unusual speech, quickly put his Dex back into   
his pocket and saw Tyranitar slowly approaching our heroes waving its arms   
around like mad.  
  
"I don't think it wants to shake hands with us", said Ash nervously.  
  
"It's trying to use its thrash attack on us!" cried Tracey.  
  
"Quick!" cried Misty. "Somebody call out a Pokemon that can take on this   
monster!" And Golduck popped out of his ball wearing a knight's helmet and   
holding a sword and a shield. "Just who do you think you are, Sir Lumps-a-lot?!"   
sighed Misty.  
  
"Gol!" said Golduck gallantly as he was about to approach the huge lizard, but   
when he saw how big Tyranitar was, he made a tiny, "Duck!" and jumped back   
into his Pokeball.  
  
"My zero!" moaned Misty.  
  
"Scaleon! I choose you!" shouted Cameron as he released his newest Pokemon   
right in front of the surprised Tyranitar. "SCALE!" smiled the dragon Eevee   
sticking her tongue out for she had dreamt of the day she could take on a really   
huge opponent. "TAAAR!" growled Tyranitar getting ready to thrash its fellow   
reptile.  
  
"This looks like an actual battle of the titans!" gasped Reiko. "It might lead   
to massive destruction!" Just as Tyranitar was about to make its first attack,   
a mysterious loud yodeling was heard.   
  
"YODELADY, YODELADY, YODELADYHOO!" sang a loud female voice. Tyranitar   
suddenly stopped and heard the crazy singing. It then quickly walked away out   
of sight.  
  
"Like the Ekans eggs that get smashed before they can hatch and spread chaos.   
That certainly was a lucky break", said Reiko.  
  
"SCALE!" grumbled Scaleon as she snapped her claws feeling mad that her biggest   
opponent ran away before the battle even got started.  
  
"Don't worry Scaleon", said Cameron patting her tail. "You'll get lots of   
chances to battle even bigger opponents soon."  
  
"Just be thankful that that one's gone!" said Misty. "And I thank that   
mysterious heroic person who was doing all that yodeling." Sure enough, that   
voice was still continuing her yodeling.  
  
"I wonder who's doing that?" said Ash.  
  
"Whoever she is, I bet she's a survivor", said Cameron. "She certainly can   
scare away a Tyranitar with that voice."  
  
"Come on, let's follow that voice", said Tracey as he and his Stantler led the   
way to that mysterious yodeling. Everyone else followed while Scaleon followed   
behind just in case they'd run into that Tyranitar again.  
  
Pretty soon, they found the person who was doing the yodeling. It was a plump   
middle-aged woman with blonde hair done in pigtails. She was wearing some   
Alpine hiking clothes and was busy yodeling it all out with her huge mouth.  
  
"She's amazing!" said Ash.  
  
"I wonder who she is?" said Cameron.  
  
"Whoever she is, I bet she can take on that Tyranitar without the use of that   
voice", said Misty checking out the huge muscles on this woman. She then   
turned around, stopped yodeling, and smiled a big smile.  
  
"Oh, hello there!" said the woman in a European accent. "I trust that you came   
all this way up here because you liked my singing, ya?"  
  
"You bet we did", said Ash. "Your yodeling just saved our lives."  
  
"Didn't you see an evil Tyranitar just pass you?" asked Misty.  
  
"Evil Tyranitar?" laughed the woman. "Oh no, young one. The Tyranitars I've   
known all my life are not evil. A little irked or macho sometimes, but not   
evil. I've grown up around Tyranitars since I was a little tot. And I've   
learned that those big blowhards turn into little lizards once you yodel at   
them. Take it from Hilda. The champion yodeler of Ryooku."  
  
"Well your yodeling sure is beautiful ma'am", said Cameron.  
  
"Why thank you young man", smiled Hilda as she pinched Cameron's cheeks even   
harder than the Officer Jennies do. "It's so nice to hear compliments from such   
a handsome young boy like yourself. I think I will give out my best   
yodeling for all of you." Cameron just smiled and rubbed his blushing sore   
cheek as Hilda started up her yodeling again.  
  
"YODELADY, YODELADY, YODELADY, AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.  
  
"Are you sure that's your best yodel?" asked Ash confused.  
  
"What, what's that?!" gasped Hilda with a shocked face as she pointed behind   
them. Scaleon had just come out from behind the corner.  
  
"Oh, her?" asked Cameron. "Don't worry. This is just my Pokemon, Scaleon.   
She's really friendly." "Scale!" cooed Scaleon as she started slurping Cameron   
happily.  
  
"Amazing!" said Hilda as she studied this new kind of Pokemon. "Of all my years   
as a gym leader, I've never met a trainer that owned this kind of creature.   
It is magnificent!"  
  
"You're the Mt. Mustard gym leader?" asked Ash.  
  
"Ya, and I'll show you" smiled Hilda as she lifted up her shirt and showed them   
a Pokebelt loaded with six Pokeballs. Misty made a silent, "EEYEEW!" and   
squinted her eyes at the sight of Hilda's huge belly.  
  
"Well I'd like to challenge you for a badge if that's all right", said Cameron.  
  
"Well then", said Hilda in a now serious voice, "Your Scaleon may look big   
and strong, but can it survive the harshness of the mountains? The Pokemon I   
train were born, raised, and they even eat small mountains for dinner. So you   
can bet they can be a little, if you'll excuse the pun, ROCKY!"  
  
"That's okay", said Cameron in a serious voice also. "Sandy, Scaleon, and the   
rest of my team will do our best. Right guys?" "Shrew!" "Scale!" said both   
Pokemon.  
  
"Very well then", said Hilda as she took out a Pokeball. "Let the matches   
begin!"  
  
"Shouldn't we go to your gym first?" asked Cameron.  
  
"That's the first challenge", smiled Hilda as she pointed to the very top of   
the mountain. "My gym is located at the very tip-top of Mt. Mustard. And the   
one who climbs up to the top first wins the first round. We'll both ride one   
Pokemon up there and this one here is my best climber." She released a huge 30  
foot long python made of steel right in front of everyone.  
  
"Is that an Onyx?" gasped Cameron as he saw the huge jaw of the snake that   
looked like a bear trap.  
  
"Actually, it's an Onyx's evolved form", said Hilda proudly. "Steelix!"  
  
Cameron was amazed and a little nervous. For he had a secret fear of Onyxes   
when he first saw one on his TV, but this scarier looking evolved form was a   
little too much. Cameron aimed his Dex at the steel python.  
  
"STEELIX: the steel snake Pokemon. The evolved form of Onyx", replied Dextra.   
"Steelix's body has been compressed under the ground. As a result, it is even   
harder than a diamond."  
  
"I wonder if Brock knows about this kind of Pokemon?" said Ash.  
  
"Shall we begin the race?" asked Hilda as she climbed on top of Steelix's head.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Cameron as he put his Dex back into his pocket. "Scaleon, do   
you think you can give me a lift to the top of this mountain?"  
  
"Scale!" smiled Scaleon as she wrapped her neck around Cameron lifting him up   
and putting him on her back. "Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he crawled up Scaleon's   
leg and jumped into Cameron's backpack.  
  
"Make room for all of us too Came-chan", said Reiko as she and the others were   
about to climb on.  
  
"Sorry everyone else", called out Hilda. "But I cannot allow spectators to come   
with us. The final match is quite intense and anyone who hangs around to watch   
might get hurt really bad." Cameron made a silent gulp wondering what he might   
get himself and his Pokemon into.  
  
"That's okay", said Tracey. "We'll all just wait at this spot and watch over   
these Stantlers.  
  
"But I wanted to see my Came-chan in action", whined Reiko.  
  
"Maybe we can with my Corsola", smiled Misty. "It can show us the battle like   
we're watching pay-per-view. Only it'll be free."  
  
"You're brilliant as always my Misty", smiled Ash as he kissed her.  
  
"Good luck Came-chan", smiled Reiko as she blew Cameron a kiss. "Like the   
Bellsprout that takes root in heavenly fertile soil. I'll be rooting for you   
as well."  
  
"Thank you Moonray", smiled Cameron as he tipped his hat then turned to   
Scaleon. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Scale!" said Scaleon gripping the first two slabs of rock with her sharp claws.  
  
"Begin!" shouted Hilda as she and her Steelix started slithering up the   
mountain while Cameron and Scaleon tried to catch up. It was quite an exciting   
race and both Pokemon were evenly good climbers. Steelix had sharp steel   
points that could poke through rock and Scaleon's sharp claws along with the   
horn on her head were very effective for mountain climbing as well.  
  
"That's it Scaleon!" called out Cameron as he patted her back. "You're doing fi...  
AAAYEEE!" cried Cameron as he accidentally slipped off. His friends watched in   
panic as he was about to fall, but luckily, Scaleon managed to reach out and   
grab Cameron with her tail. "Thank you my friend", said Cameron relieved.   
"Shrew!" said a thankful Sandy.  
  
"Scale!" smiled Scaleon as she wrapped her neck around Cameron's waist just to   
make sure he wouldn't fall off again and continued climbing. Scaleon started   
to give her 110 percent until she finally caught up with Hilda and Steelix   
until they were both neck and neck. "That dragon is quite amazing", said Hilda.   
Steelix roared in agreement as they were still neck and neck.   
  
Soon they were almost at the top of the mountain blanketed under a pretty   
starry sky. Then dark clouds started to surround it. Both Pokemon suddenly   
stopped as Cameron and Hilda looked in fear at what happened next. The peak of   
the mountain suddenly sprouted out some creepy wings along with a scary shadow   
of a demon. "Speak of the devil!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Yes, you might say I'm a cute little devil! HA HA HA HA!" cackled the shadow   
in a familiar girl's voice.  
  
"What kind of sorcery is this?!" gasped Hilda.  
  
"Trust me. You don't want to know", sighed Cameron now relieved that it was   
only Jessie. Sure enough, it was Jessie dressed in a scary demon suit with red   
paper wings.   
  
"How dare you not be afraid of me twerp!" shouted Jessie. "But maybe my loyal   
minions will change your opinion!" And she threw some smoke bombs and James   
and Meowth suddenly appeared dressed in ballerina outfits and dancing around   
Jessie while they recited their motto.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Hilda.  
  
"Don't worry. They always do stuff like this just to get some attention",   
sighed Cameron waiting for this to be over. Once Meowth said. "That's right",   
Jessie threw another smoke bomb and James and Meowth then appeared in demon   
costumes as well while waving their arms around.  
  
"I think that was our best entrance yet", smiled James while swinging his red   
forked tail around. "We should get an award for that."  
  
"Yeah", said Meowth who was painted green with fake horns attached to his head.   
"How did you come up with this neat idea Jess?"  
  
"Let's just say a little inner-demon told me", cackled Jessie while fire   
appeared in her eyes. James and Meowth started to shake a little for Jessie   
seemed a lot eviler than before.   
  
"I had inner-demons inside me for years", said James. "But they never gave me   
any advice. All they did was torment me."  
  
"I had too many demons inside me as well", said Meowth. "Maybe it's because of   
all my nine lives."  
  
"Stick with me boys, and you might end up mastering those demons", laughed   
Jessie. "And we'll start by rubbing out that twerp and his little dragon. Go   
Bython!" she shouted as she released her two-headed snake.  
  
"Go Hakking!" shouted James as he released his three headed gas Pokemon.  
  
"Quick Scaleon!" shouted Cameron. "Use your dragonbreath on them!"  
  
"Hakking, shut that dragon up with rapid sludge!" commanded James. "HAKKING!"   
coughed all three mouths as they launched non-stop sludge at Scaleon. Before   
Scaleon could breathe her dragonbreath, some sludge hit her mouth sealing it up   
so she couldn't launch any dragon attacks. Then the poison sunk in and Scaleon   
passed out causing her to let go of the slabs and fall.   
  
"NO SCALEON!" cried Cameron as he held on tight to his falling Scaleon. "SHREW!"   
cried Sandy holding onto Cameron. Then Scaleon hit a small pile of rocks while   
Cameron and Sandy were lying on top of her stomach unhurt, but dazed from the   
fall and the sinister laughing from the Rockets above.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"OH NO!" cried Reiko as she and the others saw the tragic scene through Misty's   
Corsola. "We have to get up there and save my Came-chan!"  
  
"If only I can have Charizard fly up there and save them!" said an angry Ash.  
  
"But you can't", said Tracey. "Remember the air zone law!"  
  
"Like the corrupt Officer Jenny that'll write you tickets for anything, but   
will not help you when you're in trouble. The law is definitely not on Came-  
chan's side today!" cried Reiko.  
  
"GROWWWL!" howled Growlithe actually agreeing with Reiko.  
  
"Wait a minute, look!" said Misty. "I see Hilda and her Steelix approaching the   
Rockets."  
  
"Maybe there is hope", said Tracey.  
  
"I hope so", said Reiko while praying.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey you three hooligans!" shouted Hilda as she got off her Steelix. "You're   
interrupting an important gym match. As the leader of the Mt. Mustard gym,   
I insist that you leave my mountain at once!"  
  
"Aw, go sell your hot cocoa you Swiss misfit!" laughed Meowth.  
  
"Don't you realize you're dealing with ultimate evil here you fat foolish   
mortal?!" cackled Jessie pretending to poke Hilda with her pitchfork like she   
was a roast turkey.  
  
"FAT?!" growled Hilda in an angry voice. "My Steelix will give you all fat lips!   
Steelix, tackle attack!"  
  
"Bython, poison sting!" commanded Jessie. "Hakking, poison gas!" commanded   
James. The two dark Pokmeon launched their poison attacks at the charging steel   
snake, but it didn't get poisoned one bit. Steelix then launched its metal head   
at Hakking knocking it off the mountain.  
  
"NO HAKKING!" cried James as he watched the three heads roll down the mountain.   
"How can that snake be immune to my Hakking's poison gas?!" gasped James.  
  
"You demon people are not very smart in the heads", laughed Hilda. "Steel types   
are immune to poison attacks."  
  
"Well, let's see if your aluminum asp can rock and roll!" shouted Jessie.   
"Bython, rock slide now!" "BYYY!" hissed Bython as it pushed a bunch of nearby   
boulders causing them to tumble down.  
  
"Time to use your iron tail Steelix", said Hilda calmly. Steelix roared as it   
slammed its sharp iron tail at the boulders turning them into harmless pebbles.   
Then was planning to do the same thing to the Rockets.  
  
"I think we'd better split", said James nervously.  
  
"I agree with you Jimmy-boy!" said Meowth as he was about to run away too until   
Jessie grabbed their pointed tails.  
  
"Demons do not run!" growled Jessie. "There's no way this hag and her metal   
worm's gonna make us run!" Then Steelix's iron tail swatted all the villains   
off the mountain and into the night sky.  
  
"How about if it makes us fly instead?" cried James.  
  
"Quick Jess! Flap those wings!" cried Meowth as he clutched onto Jessie's leg.  
  
"These aren't real wings you furbrain!" shouted Jessie as she kicked Meowth off   
of her. "They're worthless paper just like the both of you!"  
  
"I bet they'll have a special suite just for her down there when her time   
comes!" thought James as the three so-called demons blasted off out of sight   
again.  
  
Hilda then ordered Steelix to carry her down to where Cameron and his Scaleon   
had fallen. "Cameron, are you all right?" she asked as she picked up the dazed   
boy and dusted him off.  
  
"I think I'll be okay", said Cameron coming back to his senses. "Thank you.   
How about you Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy showing that he was okay as well, but then sadly pointed to   
his teammate. Cameron turned around and found poor Scaleon lying on her back   
with sludge marks all over her body.  
  
"Scaleon, please speak to me!" cried Cameron. "Scale!" said Scaleon weakly   
through her sludge covered mouth about to pass out. "She's gonna need some full   
restore potion!" cried Cameron as he searched through his backpack. All he   
found was a half-full bottle of the stuff. "This won't be enough to heal poor   
Scaleon!" cried Cameron. "What'll I do?!"  
  
"Not to worry child", said Hilda as she took a deep breath and let out a loud,   
"YODELADY YODELADYHOO!" Then some loud barking was heard and a huge Arcanine   
appeared. It had a huge barrel around its neck.  
  
"Is that...?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Ya, it's full restore potion", smiled Hilda as she took the barrel from   
Arcanine and approached Scaleon's head. "Enough to cure this noble, one-of-a-  
kind Pokemon." She turned a valve on the barrel and potion poured into Scaleon's   
mouth. "She should be fine in just a minute", said Hilda as she put the barrel   
back around Arcanine's neck and thanked it. "Woof!" said Arcanine as it ran off   
to wherever rescue Arcanines go to.  
  
"Scale!" said Scaleon as she got up all healthy again and used her fire to melt   
away all the sludge marks on her scales.  
  
"Scaleon, are you feeling better?" asked Cameron. Scaleon replied by slurping   
Cameron with that long tongue again. "HA HA HA!" laughed Cameron. "I'm so glad   
you're okay again. But you should really be thanking Hilda over here." And   
that's what Scaleon did. She started slurping Hilda non-stop causing her to   
laugh as well. Then Scaleon plopped down on the ground all tired.  
  
"You deserve a nice rest Scaleon", smiled Cameron as he pulled her back into her   
ball. "Thank you Hilda", said Cameron. "Who knows what those Rockets would've   
done to us if you and your Steelix hadn't gotten rid of them."  
  
"My pleasure my child", smiled Hilda. "And it was my Steelix's pleasure too."   
Steelix roared in agreement.  
  
"And you were awesome too Steelix", smiled Cameron. "And it looks like you won   
since you got to the top of the mountain first."  
  
"Ya, that is true", said Hilda. "But there are still two more events you could   
win. Follow me into that cave over there please." And Hilda and Steelix went   
into a cave while Cameron and Sandy followed them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Thank God that Came-chan is safe", sighed Reiko as she saw everything through   
Misty's Corsola.  
  
"It's good to know that there are still some decent gym leaders out there",   
smiled Ash after meeting the likes of Mr. Stench and Captain Cranston.  
  
"I guess that's why Hilda wanted us all to stay down here", said Misty   
imagining the pain she would've experienced if she went up with them.  
  
"And it looks like it might get even more intense", said Tracey as he continued   
watching the images through Corsola.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
This time Cameron and Hilda were in a huge cave filled with rocks of every size.   
Hilda reached into her backpack and took out two hardhats. She put one on and   
placed the other on Cameron's head. "Are we going to do some construction work?"   
asked Cameron.  
  
"You might say that", smiled Hilda. "The second event will be a wall building   
contest. The first team who can build a stone wall that's six feet high and   
ten feet wide will be the winner. You can use four of your Pokemon to help you.   
These are my building buddies", And she released a Geodude, a Nidoqueen, and   
a Stantler right next to Steelix.  
  
"Okay, then I'll use these guys", said Cameron as he released his Vileplume,   
Slowking, and Elekid right next to Sandy.  
  
"Then the let the construction begin!" said Hilda. Both teams were scattering   
all over the cave pushing and picking up any rock and boulder they could find.   
So far, they had evenly matched four-foot high walls.  
  
"Time to use some stone strategy Geodude", whispered Hilda. "Use your magnitude   
power. Level 10!"  
  
"GEODUDE!" said the rock as it concentrated and suddenly a huge pile of rocks   
dropped down from the stone ceiling making the wall much bigger.  
  
"Uh, oh!" said Cameron seeing the power this little Geodude had. "Quick Slowie,   
use psychic power to finish up this wall!"  
  
"Slow!" said Slowie as it concentrated and used his psychic power to call on   
every rock that was nearby. Except for the ones Hilda's team were using.   
"That's it's Slowie", smiled Cameron. "You're the foreman on this team. "Slow!"   
smiled Slowie as he happily used his psychic powers to stack up the rocks   
finishing up a nice strong six-foot wall just before the last rock could be   
placed on Hilda's wall.  
  
"Congratulations Cameron", said Hilda as she walked from behind her wall.   
"You've shown great ingenuity in building your wall, ya?"  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron as he and his Pokemon stepped out from behind their   
wall and admired it.  
  
"I wouldn't get too attached to that wall", said Hilda in a serious voice. "For   
the final event will be a wall-knocking-down battle."  
  
"You mean it's gonna be like an all out war?!" asked Cameron nervously.  
  
"Ya, afraid so", said Hilda. "That's another reason why we're wearing these   
helmets. You'll be starting with four Pokemon, and if any of them get defeated,   
you can call out the rest of your Pokemon to help. And whoever has one Pokemon   
left standing will be the winner." And she went behind her wall again to get her   
Pokemon ready for battle.  
  
Cameron nervously went behind his wall while his other Pokemon followed him.   
"Well guys, this is it", said Cameron. "We'll all need to be battling as a team   
for this match." "Shrew!" "Slow" "Vile" "Bri", said all four Pokemon while   
saluting their master. "We should build up a strategy before we..." But Cameron   
couldn't finish for their wall started shaking like mad. Cameron peeked through   
a tiny hole through his wall and saw Steelix, Geodude, and Nidoqueen standing   
over their wall launching their rock slide attacks.  
  
"It looks like they've started", said Cameron as he grabbed Elekid so the little   
kid Pokemon wouldn't get hurt. "Slowie, can you blow away those attacks with   
your water gun?" asked Cameron. "Slow!" said Slowie as he climbed up over the   
wall and started squirting water knocking away some of the rock attacks while a   
few of them bounced off his protective Shellder crown.  
  
"That's good Slowie, keep it up!" smiled Cameron then he turned to Sandy. "Okay   
Sandy, now I need you to blow them all away with a sandstorm."  
  
"Shrew", said Sandy while saluting as he joined Slowie on top of the wall. Then   
Sandy let out a deep breath and blasted his sandstorm at Hilda's team. However,   
since Steelix, Geodude, and Nidoqueen were all ground-types, the sandstorm   
didn't hurt them one bit and Stantler just created a reflect dome protecting   
itself and Hilda from the storm.  
  
"Okay Steelix", called out Hilda. "You know what to do!" Steelix nodded its   
steel head and grabbed all the rocks and pebbles from the sandstorm and hurled   
them right back at Cameron's wall. Sandy and Slowie quickly jumped off the   
wall and back with Cameron just as the rocks got fired back. "Fire in the hole!"   
shouted Cameron as he gathered all his Pokemon near him just as all those rocks   
and pebbles went over the wall just bearly missing them while the pebbles   
bounced off Cameron's helmet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So that's why Hilda said no spectators", said Ash as he and his friends were   
watching the intense battle through Corsola.  
  
"I've seen many Pokemon battles, but never a Pokemon war!" said Tracey.  
  
"War is always ugly", said Misty.  
  
"Please come back victorious Came-chan", prayed Reiko. "Or at least alive."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron started whispering something to Sandy and he smiled and saluted his   
master. Sandy started to dig a tunnel underground while Cameron watched hoping   
his plan would work. Then more rocks were getting thrown over his wall.   
"Anybody got any ideas?" he asked his team.  
  
"VILE!" smiled VP as he ran right out in front of the wall. "Wait VP!" cried   
Cameron. "Don't run out there in the middle of the battlefield! You'll become   
a squashed flower!"  
  
"VILE!" said VP as he concentrated and started releasing some strange energy   
waves from his body. The approaching rocks suddenly started to crumble into   
harmless dust landing right at VP's cute feet.  
  
"What kind of attack did you just do?!" gasped Cameron as he activated his Dex.  
  
"GIGA DRAIN: A grass attack that is more advanced than mega drain", replied   
Dextra. "Giga drain has the power to absorb entire lakes of water, not to   
mention minerals from huge oncoming rocks."  
  
Sure enough, every rock Hilda's Pokemon launched were being drained of its   
minerals by VP's giga drain attack. Then VP started to suck the minerals from   
Hilda's wall causing some of the above rocks to crumble.  
  
"Way to go VP!" smiled Cameron while Slowie and Elekid cheered him on.  
  
"Nidoqueen, use ice beam on that pretty little vampire", smiled Hilda.   
Nidoqueen complied by firing an ice beam from her horn hitting poor VP freezing   
him like a frozen vegetarian dinner.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Cameron as he peeked through the side of his wall and sucked the   
frozen Vileplume back into his ball then ducked away just as another rock missed   
him. "It's all up to you Sandy", sighed Cameron as he held VP's ball while   
patting it.  
  
Sandy had emerged from the ground and found himself standing at the foot of   
Hilda's wall. Sandy smiled while using his rock smash power on the bottom   
rocks happily, but quietly. Cameron's plan was to have Sandy smash the bottom   
of Hilda's wall so it would fall down leaving Hilda's team unprotected. But   
unfortunately, Sandy had dug a little too far and ended up on the opposite side   
of the wall, right in front of the eyes of his opponents.   
  
Sandy then felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Shrew?" asked Sandy as he   
stopped his smashing and turned around. He was looking at the sinisterly   
smiling face of Stantler. Stantler then fired hypnosis beams from its horns   
making Sandy sleepy. "Shrew!" yawned Sandy trying his best to stay awake.  
  
"And you thought you were the original Sandman, ya?" laughed Hilda. "Stantler,   
send this Sandshrew back to our friend so he can put him to bed." Stantler   
nodded and scooped up the sleepy Sandshrew with its horns and tossed him over   
both walls sending him back to Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" moaned Sandy as he went right to sleep in Cameron's arms. "Don't worry   
Sandy", said Cameron. "You rest up while I think up another strategy. Soon   
rocks stopped hitting the wall while the three ground types Hilda owned were   
trying to explain something to their mistress.  
  
"Hey, I guess this means they've run out of rock slide power", smiled Cameron.   
But suddenly, the top part of Cameron's wall started to get hit with ice   
smashing it to bits. Cameron peeked through the hole and found Nidoqueen firing   
non-stop ice beams.  
  
"Slowie!" said Cameron getting an idea. "Can you launch both a water gun and a   
psychic attack at the same time?"  
  
"Sure", said Slowie who had just learned another word. Slowie quickly ran in   
front of Cameron's wall and released a water gun mixed with some psychic energy   
right at Nidoqueen. Since Nidoqueens were weak to both water and psychic   
attacks, the big blue beast roared and fainted. "That's it Slowie!" smiled   
Cameron.  
  
"My darling queen!" cried Hilda as she called the defeated Nidoqueen back into   
her ball. "So, you've finally managed to defeat my first team member", said   
Hilda. "Well it won't be my last. Steelix, crunch attack now!"  
  
"Hurry Slowie!" cried Cameron. "Get back behind here!" But it was too late.   
Steelix had launched its extremely long body over its wall and took a huge bite   
out of Slowie's skin causing him to blurt out a quiet, "That smarts", then   
faint.  
  
"Poor Slowie!" cried Cameron as he sucked his third defeated Pokemon back into   
his ball. "Bri!" cried Elekid wanting to be sent out to battle next.  
  
"Sorry Kid", said Cameron picking him up. "Though gutsy you may be, I'm afraid   
that Steelix might have you for an after dinner mint. But hopefully, Batty   
might come through for us", and he released his Crobat flying right in front of   
the huge scary face of Steelix.  
  
"Steelix, crunch that bat as well!" commanded Hilda.  
  
"Batty, fly out of its reach!" called out Cameron. Just as Steelix was about   
to snap, Batty zoomed high up into the air. Steelix extended its long body   
while snapping its jaws hoping to catch the Crobat, but Batty was now perched   
on a stalactite too high up for Steelix to reach.  
  
"That's good Batty", called out Cameron. "They won't be able to attack you now   
that you're way up there! Now give 'em a confuse ray!"  
  
"BAT!" said Batty as she launched a flashing ray at Steelix. Since Batty was   
so high up and the confuse ray was pretty slow, Steelix managed to duck down   
causing the ray to miss it. But however, the ray did hit both Geodude and   
Stantler. The two Pokemon got confused and started attacking each other.  
  
"No, no my children! You're not supposed to battle each other!" pleaded Hilda   
as she pulled both her confused Pokemon back in their balls then looked up at   
the smiling Crobat who was just too high up to attack. Steelix let out a roar   
of despair.  
  
"Do not worry my darling", smiled Hilda. "Skarmory will batter around that bat   
for you!" and she released a huge metal stork with a beak like a knife and   
wings like cutlery. "SKAR!" it cawed.  
  
"I don't like the look of that bird", gasped Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"SKARMORY: the armor bird Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Skarmory's sturdy wings   
look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely   
in the sky.  
  
"Now Skarmory", said Hilda, "Fly up there and give that bat your drill peck!"   
  
"SKAR!" cawed Skarmory as it flew up into the air at full speed while its beak   
was spinning around like an electric drill.  
  
"Quick Batty!" cried Cameron. "Use your hyper bea..." But it was too late.   
Skarmory had struck poor Batty causing her to screech in pain and plummet to   
the ground on Cameron's side of the wall.  
  
"Nice work Skarmory", called out Hilda. "Now let's bring down their wall with   
your steel wing attack!" Skarmory then swooped down, extended its long sharp   
wings and started slicing up part of Cameron's wall like potatoes.   
  
"Now use your fury attack on them!" commanded Hilda. "SKAR!" cried Skarmory as   
it kept swooping down trying to peck at anything that was behind that half-  
wrecked wall. Cameron grabbed his still sleeping Sandshrew and ducked down.  
  
"Get by me Kid", called out Cameron. "I'll protect you! Kid? Elekid?! Where   
are you?!"  
  
"Bri!" called out Elekid's cute voice. Cameron looked up and was shocked at   
what he found. Elekid had jumped onto Skarmory's back the minute it tried to   
swoop down on him. "SKAR!" cried Skarmory angrily as it tried to shake off the   
tight clutching electric baby.  
  
"Elekid! Get down from there this minute!" shouted Cameron.  
  
"Shake that little one off of you!" shouted Hilda. "It's very undignified!"   
Skarmory started to swoop around the cave trying to knock off Elekid while   
Cameron watched in fear. Then Elekid smiled, waited for Skarmory to fly lower,   
then climbed onto Skarmory's beak, used his flash attack, then jumped off   
running back to Cameron.  
  
"SKAR?!" gasped Skarmory who became blinded by that flash attack. Then it flew   
into Hilda's wall completely destroying it. Hilda looked sad at her dented   
Skarmory. "Don't worry", said Hilda as she sucked it back into its ball. "A   
little trip to the blacksmith shop will make you all better." Then she looked   
at Cameron and his half-a-wall with angry eyes. "Since you completely ruined my   
wall, I'll ruin yours now!" she scowled. "It's a fair trade, ya? Steelix, iron   
tail now!"  
  
Steelix roared and started slamming its iron tail at Cameron's wall completely   
destroying that as well while Cameron got Sandy and Elekid out of the way. "I   
hope you're rested up girl", said Cameron as he took his final Pokeball and   
released the mighty Scaleon once again.  
  
"Scale!" roared Scaleon while winking at Cameron showing that she was all   
better.  
  
"Look Steelix", called out Hilda. "You get to challenge that Pokemon once again!   
This should be fun! Use your iron tail again!"  
  
"Quick Scaleon!" called out Cameron. "Use your strength power!" Just as Steelix   
was about to slam its tail at Scaleon, she managed to grab that tail with her   
front claws then started spinning the huge snake around and tossed up in the   
air. "Now use dragonrage!" called out Cameron. Scaleon roared trapping Steelix   
in a powerful typhoon sending it up into the stalactites causing the poor steel   
snake to get tangled up like a bunch of Christmas tree lights. Steelix then   
made a weak roar then hung its head down.  
  
Hilda looked shocked at her fifth defeated Pokemon. "You're more skilled than I   
ever predicted young Cameron", said Hilda now smiling. "Now you've forced me   
to call out my number six!" and she released her final Pokemon that brought   
surprised faces to Cameron, Scaleon, and everyone who was watching the match   
through Corsola.  
  
"It's that same Tyranitar!" gasped Cameron. "Shrew?" gasped Sandy who had just   
woken up and saw that same huge lizard he met today.  
  
"I told you I grew up around Tyranitars", laughed Hilda.  
  
"So that's why that Tyranitar ran away when it heard yodeling", said Cameron.   
"You were just calling it!"  
  
"Correct", smiled Hilda. "I also told you that Tyranitars act like little   
lizards once you yodel at them. But unfortunately for you, I'm ordering it to   
be a big fighting lizard. Care to back out now?" Before Cameron could answer,   
Scaleon jumped right in front of Tyranitar anxiously waiting for the match she   
never got to have once she met this huge reptile.  
  
"Okay Scaleon", said Cameron. "We'll battle. Use your dragonbreath!" "SCALE!"   
shouted Scaleon as she blew her blue flames at Tyranitar.  
  
"Tyranitar! Call on your protect power!" commanded Hilda. Tyranitar   
concentrated and created an invisible shield causing the flames to bounce off.  
  
"Okay Tyranitar, now let's try your earthquake!" said Hilda. "TAAAR!" shouted   
Tyranitar as it started stomping the ground non-stop causing Scaleon to fall   
down.  
  
"Now give it your thrash attack!" smiled Hilda in a sinister voice. Tyranitar   
then grabbed Scaleon by the neck, tied it around a huge stalagmite, and started   
beating up the helpless dragon.  
  
"Oh no, Scaleon!" cried Cameron as he watched in horror as the knotted Scaleon   
was getting her poor butt kicked by this sadistic looking lizard. "SCALE!"   
cried Scaleon as water started dripping out from her scales.  
  
"It's beating the fluids out of her body!" cried Cameron. Just as he was about   
to forfeit the match, something happened. Scaleon started to unleash large   
amounts of water from her scales creating a huge river pushing Tyranitar back.   
"TAAAR!" it roared out in wet pain.  
  
"What the...?" gasped Hilda as she jumped onto a high rock as she watched the   
river pour out of the cave taking Tyranitar with it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I didn't know that much pain could make you wet yourself that bad", said Ash   
as he and the others were watching the water pour out from the cave along with   
Tyranitar.  
  
"Is Scaleon using a surf attack?" asked Misty.  
  
"I don't think so", said Tracey. "That looks more like a waterfall attack to   
me."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's coming our way!" cried Reiko as she pointed up. "Duck in   
cover my friends!" Everyone quickly got under a table shaped rock and watched   
the waterfall pour down along with a huge green rock. Then the waterfall   
stopped. Everyone looked down and found a damp and unconscious Tyranitar   
lying on the rocks.  
  
"Talk about hitting rock bottom", said Ash.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scaleon had finished her waterfall attack and started breathing very hard from   
exhaustion. Actually, she had a hard time breathing for her neck was still tied   
around that stalagmite. Cameron rushed over to her and undid her knot. "You   
did it Scaleon!" smiled a dirt covered Cameron. "You've defeated Hilda's final   
Pokemon!"  
  
"Scale!" said Scaleon in a happy, but battered voice as she slurped Cameron,   
but then coughed for he was covered with dirt.  
  
Hilda peeked out of the cave and stared concerned at her defeated Tyranitar.   
Then approached Cameron. "I hope your Tyranitar isn't hurt", said Cameron   
humbly.  
  
"Don't worry about it my boy", said Hilda now with a smile. "I'll just yodel   
for the rescue Arcanine to come back and heal it along with your Scaleon and   
your other defeated Pokemon.   
  
"Thank you ma'am", said Cameron looking at his thrashed Scaleon and his sleepy   
Sandshrew. "That's so nice of you."  
  
"Wait, I'm about to be even nicer to you!" smiled Hilda as she handed Cameron a   
badge that was in the shape of a gray mountain with white snow on the top. "For   
climbing hard and engaging in one tough war. I present you with the Peak Badge.   
Congratulations Cameron Fusterman."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron bowing then taking the badge. Then he raised it   
where somebody could see it. "Hey guys", he said, "If you're seeing this through   
Corsola, I just won a Peak Badge!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Why don't I ever get a chance to do that on a Corsola?" sighed Ash. "Or at   
least live TV!"  
  
"But you do Ashy", winked Misty. "Remember, we're a TV show in Cameron's world.   
I forgot! Millions of viewers might be watching me right now! I need makeup!"   
and she put Corsola down on the ground, pulled out a makeup kit and started   
powdering her face.  
  
"I won't ask", said Tracey confused.  
  
"Congratulations my Came-chan", sighed Reiko as she picked up Corsola and   
watched her tough and victorious boyfriend.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere, we see Team Rocket sprawled out around a pile of rocks still in their   
demon costumes. "Let's not be demons again Jess", moaned James. "They're famous   
for experiencing eternal pain!"  
  
"But they wear such neat costumes", moaned Jessie as she adjusted her fake   
wings.  
  
"This Pokemon is in need of some healing!" cried Meowth. Just then some   
barking was heard. "YEOOWWW!" cried Meowth as he looked up and saw a huge   
Arcanine with a barrel around its neck. Meowth just stood there in fear with   
his mouth wide open. Arcanine just tapped the valve of the barrel with its   
nose and started pouring a refreshment into Meowth's mouth.  
  
"Ah, there's nothing like a Meowth full of nourishment", said Meowth as he got   
up all 100 percent healed. "You're not such a bad mutt after all!"  
  
"Woof!" said Arcanine proudly.  
  
"I want some of that stuff", said Jessie.  
  
"Me too!" cried James as they both ripped the barrel off from Arcanine's neck   
and started gulping down the stuff. "BLEECHH!" they both said as they started   
spitting. "This stuff is Pokemon full restore potion!" gagged James. "Not made   
for human tastebuds!"  
  
"It's made for mine though", sighed Meowth enjoying the taste he still had in   
his Meowth.  
  
"Hey you dumb dog!" growled Jessie. "Don't you have anything decent like cocoa   
or at least something that's hot?! It's freezing up here! You'd better get us   
something hot or we're gonna fix you good!"  
  
Arcanine, who did not like ingratitude at all, complied to Jessie's order and   
breathed fire on the Rockets causing them to run away and roll down the   
mountain screaming.  
  
"It looks like Arcanine's the one that fixed us!" cried James.  
  
"Team Rockets tumbling down again!" they all shouted as they landed in a cloud   
of dust on the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	23. Rocket Vs. Rockets

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 23  
  
Rocket Vs. Rockets  
  
In our last chapter, Cameron had just won a Peak Badge from the seventh gym   
leader. Now they had just made it down to the other side of Mt. Mustard on   
their trusty, but rented, Stantlers. It was there they met an old woman who   
seemed to be waiting for them. "It's about time to youngsters got here", said   
the woman in a cranky voice. "If you'd taken your sweet time some more, I   
would've been meeting St. Peter by now!"  
  
"Hey, you're that same woman we met on the other side of this mountain!" said   
Ash. "How did you get way over here?"  
  
"I've never seen any of you before in my entire life", groaned the woman. "But   
I do recognize these little cuties!" And she approached the Stantlers who were   
cuddling up against the woman making soft cooing sounds. "My twin sister's   
always sending travelers over here with our Stantlers." Said the woman. "Then   
I come and claim my babies and take them back to my sis the very next day."  
  
"Twin sisters?" asked Misty.  
  
"It's just like how all the Jennies and Joys have sisters or cousins that look   
exactly alike", said Cameron.  
  
"Only the girls in my family are the cute ones", laughed the old woman as she   
looked at herself in a hand mirror, then it cracked. "Now can any Jenny or Joy   
do this to a mirror?" she asked proudly.  
  
"No, and thank goodness", thought Cameron not really liking the idea of being   
adopted by her.  
  
"That'll be $50 for the rental of the Stantlers please", said the woman.   
Cameron handed the woman his Pokedex and she slid it through a credit card   
machine and handed it back to him. Then she gathered all the Stantlers' reins   
and walked off with them.  
  
"I'm gonna miss those cute little deer", sighed Misty.  
  
"Yes, like the baby Spearow that leaves its mother's nest. I feel the same   
way", sighed Reiko.  
  
"At least they helped us get up that tall mountain", said Cameron. "For a fair   
price."  
  
"Wait a minute Cameron", said Tracey. "Didn't we already pay that first old   
woman for the Stantlers?"  
  
"Yeah, we did!" gasped Cameron. Just then, he heard some cackling.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA, SUCKER!" Cameron realized what just happened and ran off to   
find that swindling sister. But she managed to escape through a hidden door   
at the foot of the mountain and it closed up, just before Cameron could catch   
her.  
  
"Came-chan, are you all right?" asked Reiko concerned as she caught up with   
her discouraged boyfriend.  
  
"You know", moaned Cameron. "I thought after paying a swindler $500 for a   
non-rare Magikarp in my Gameboy, I would've become a lot wiser!"  
  
"Cheer up Cam", said Ash. "I too didn't have all of my smarts when I first left   
on my journey."  
  
"Since when did you ever?" giggled Misty.  
  
"But you still have seven Ryooku badges with you Came-chan", smiled Reiko.   
"And like the Shellder that makes a Slowbro complete, you just need one more   
badge to win and you can compete in the Ryooku League and win which I know   
you will!"  
  
"Thank you Moonray", said Cameron feeling a little better. "So why am I moping   
around like this?! I'll probably get more currency once I defeat the eighth   
gym leader as well as those guys in the Ryooku League!"  
  
"Now that's the Cameron Fusterman I know", said Ash proudly.  
  
"So where's the last Ryooku gym located Tracey?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Way over there", said Tracey pointing south to something that was stuck in the   
ground.  
  
"That looks like a huge meteorite!" said Cameron.  
  
"Huge?!" gasped Misty. "That thing's almost as big as a town!"  
  
"That's because it was once a town", said Tracey sadly.  
  
"What happened to it?" asked a shocked Ash.  
  
"Many years ago, that there used to be called Relish Town", explained Tracey.   
"Home of the final Ryooku gym. Until the day a huge meteorite crash landed   
destroying every bit of the entire town, including the gym."  
  
"Even the citizens?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Fortunately, no", said Tracey. "Luckily, a scientist from a nearby observatory   
saw the meteorite approaching so he warned the town and got every citizen to   
evacuate just in time."  
  
"What a sad story", said Misty.  
  
"But like the Digletts that escape a collapsing tunnel in the nick of time, I   
am truly relieved that the citizens did escape", sighed Reiko.  
  
"Too bad the eighth gym is gone forever", sighed Cameron. "Now how am I going   
to win my last badge?" Just then, an elevator slowly started to open at the   
foot of the meteorite. Everyone stepped back in fear as white smoke came out   
and a creature emerged. It was wearing a blue jumpsuit along with a white   
space helmet.  
  
"It's an alien!" cried Misty.  
  
"Take me to your gym leader!" said the creature in a staticky voice.  
  
"Uh, we don't know where he is!" said Ash nervously.  
  
"You can thank your oversized spaceship!" said Misty in an angry, but still   
shaking, voice. "It chased everyone away, including the gym leader!"  
  
"Actually, he's closer than you think", said the creature as he started   
laughing. Everyone look puzzled as the creature started to take off his helmet.   
Misty covered her eyes wondering if this spaceman had a slime-covered face   
or a fang-toothed face, or even worse, a Psyduck face! But then Misty became   
relieved as well as everyone else when they saw who they were looking at. It   
was a middle aged human man with a blonde buzzcut, a muscled jaw, and shiny   
white teeth.  
  
"Sorry about that everyone", laughed the man now speaking in an all-American   
accent. "I can never resist doing that to trainers!"  
  
"Are you the gym leader?" gasped Cameron.  
  
"As sure as there's a vast universe out there to explore!" said the man   
proudly. "My name's Neil."  
  
"Hi, my name is Cameron", said Cameron shaking hands with Neil. "And I've come   
here to challenge you for a badge."  
  
"Came-chan", scolded Reiko. "Do you not remember that his gym was destroyed   
by that meteorite?!"  
  
"No problem little lady", laughed Neil. "The gym maybe gone, but the gym   
leader's still alive and kicking!" and he picked up a piece of meteorite,   
tossed it up in the air, and kicked it to rubble with his boot.  
  
"That's so cool!" said Cameron amazed. "I'm sorry that your gym got destroyed   
as well as this town."  
  
"It's all water under the bridge", said Neil. "No, make that a hot fire ball   
under the town. At first, I was devastated to see my glorious hometown of   
Relish get destroyed. But I was thankful that all the townspeople got out   
safely. They all left this site and went off to start over in other towns and   
cities. I decided to stay here, because even though Relish Town is sadly gone   
forever, the final Ryooku gym must live on! And I'm here to take you to it."  
  
"Where exactly is it?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Right here", smiled Neil as he took out a remote control and pushed a button.   
The same door on the meteorite opened up and he invited everyone to step inside.  
  
"You mean your gym is inside that meteorite?" gasped Cameron as he and the   
others stepped inside a small room.  
  
"No, this is just an elevator I had installed", smiled Neil. "It's going to   
take us to the top of the meteorite."  
  
"Oh, you mean your gym is on top of it", said Ash.  
  
"We'll see", said Neil in a smiling voice as he closed the door with his remote.   
Unaware that three fiendish familiar faces were watching them.  
  
"Did you see that?" gasped Meowth. "They just went inside that huge rock like   
it was some kind of secret base!"  
  
"Maybe they're doing top secret stuff in there", said James imagining all the   
hot, juicy, things two couples might do in a closed up joint like that.  
  
"Who cares what they're doing in there?!" said Jessie wickedly. "What's   
important is that we now have those bothersome twerps right where we want   
them! Now, the only question is how do we do away with them?"  
  
"We could blow up the entire rock along with the twerps", laughed Meowth.  
  
"Good plan Meowth", said Jessie. "But one tiny flaw just like the size of your   
brain. We're all out of explosives!"  
  
"No prob Jess", laughed Meowth. "I'll just plant my Voltorbs all over that   
rock."  
  
"Since when did you ever catch any Voltorbs?" asked a surprised Jessie.  
  
"And I thought Pokemon weren't allowed to carry any Pokemon with them", said   
James.  
  
"Elementary my dear James", smiled Meowth as he reached into his fur and took   
out a small box marked, Instant Voltorbs."  
  
"You mean Voltorbs come in instant?" gasped James. "I wonder if Koffings come   
in the same deal?"  
  
"These ain't real Voltorbs", said Meowth. "These are only artificial ones.   
Once these babies explode, you'll never see them again."  
  
"Where did you get those?" asked James.  
  
"I sent away for them from a villain's catalog", said Meowth as he handed James   
a catalog.  
  
"Oooooh!" smiled James with wide eyes. "They're having a sale on villain's   
black capes and top hats. It includes a free handlebar mustache."  
  
"Give me that!" growled an annoyed Jessie as she snatched the catalog from   
James.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted a mustache that bad", said James. Jessie just whacked   
James on the head with the rolled up catalog.  
  
"We're wasting time here!" shouted Jessie. "Meowth, start planting those bombs   
so we can blow those twerps out of our lives!"  
  
"Righteeo!" said Meowth as he skipped around the meteorite dropping little   
specks on the ground and squirting water on each one with a Squirtlebottle   
until they grew into sparking little Voltorbs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The elevator had just reached the top of the meteorite and Neil and our heroes   
just stepped onto it. "Wow, this looks like some kind of shuttle launch site!"   
said an awestruck Cameron.  
  
"All you need is something to launch", said Ash.  
  
"Oh, I got something", smiled Neil as he pushed another button on his remote.   
A hole suddenly opened from the center of the site and out emerged something   
big and tall.  
  
"It's a rocket!" gasped Misty.  
  
"Rocket?! WHERE?!!" growled Reiko as she took out her katanas looking around   
cautiously.  
  
"No Moonray", said Cameron. "Not the evil Rockets, that rocket behind you."   
Reiko turned around and looked amazed at the huge rocket ship that was standing   
in the center of the launch site. "That would definitely put my former Rocket   
family to shame", said Reiko.  
  
"I'd like to introduce all of you to Moltres 13", said Neil as he patted the   
rocket's side. "The fastest rocket in the entire world."  
  
"Funny, the words rocket and fast don't seem to fit in the same sentence", said   
Ash.  
  
"I've heard of Moltres 13", said Tracey as he started sketching it. "Only a few   
lucky people get a chance to go into space in that cool rocket."  
  
"And the words cool and rocket don't seem to fit neither", said Misty.  
  
"That's because only trainers that have earned seven Ryooku badges can board   
it", said Neil. "Do you have seven badges with you Cameron?"  
  
"Right here", said Cameron as he opened up a little compartment in his Pokedex   
and showed Neil all the badges he had won.  
  
"Very good", smiled Neil. "Hardly any trainers have ever made it this far.   
Well then, let's get on board." And he pushed yet another button on his remote   
control and a door on the rocket opened and an escalator popped out.  
  
"You mean we get to go into outer space?" gasped Ash.  
  
"That sounds so romantic!" sighed Misty as she grabbed onto Ash's arm.  
  
"I agree Misty-chan", sighed Reiko as she looked lovingly at her Came-chan   
then looked sourly at Growlithe just waiting to growl her back.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Cameron. "Don't I have to challenge you for a badge   
first?"  
  
"Spoilsport", groaned both Misty and Reiko as their romantic visions shattered.  
  
"To do that, I'll have to take you to my gym first", said Neil as he pointed   
to the sky.  
  
"You mean your gym is on another planet?!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Not really", laughed Neil. "It's on a floating space station. The galaxy is   
my habitat for Pokemon battling."  
  
"An outer space Pokemon battle?!" asked Ash. "That's probably a little too much   
for even this champion!"  
  
"I wonder what kind of Pokemon are made to battle in space?" asked Tracey.  
  
"You'll just have to come with me to find out", smiled Neil as he stepped onto   
the escalator while everyone followed him.  
  
"Did you hear that Sandy?" Cameron asked while he was riding the escalator   
while holding his Sandshrew. "We're going into outer space. What do you think   
of that?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy shaking for this ground-type didn't really like the thought   
of leaving his Earth home.  
  
Once they were all inside the rocket, Neil showed them around the ship. "This   
here is the ship's engine", said Neil as he pointed to a reactor that looked   
like it contained some strange glowing rocks and glowing lizard scales.  
  
"What are those glowing things?" asked Ash.  
  
"Those are called King's Rocks and dragon scales", said Neil. "They're the   
fastest and safest source of rocket fuel around."  
  
"You mean you rip the scales off poor innocent dragon Pokemon just to power   
your rocket?!" cried Misty.  
  
Scaleon's Pokeball tried to shake itself open when she heard what Misty had   
just said while Cameron tried to keep the ball closed.  
  
"Don't worry Misty", laughed Neil. "I only use old shedded dragon scales. I'd   
never skin or harm any noble dragon." Scaleon's Pokeball suddenly calmed down   
once she heard what this noble human had said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Is everyone buckled up?" called out Neil who was sitting in the pilot's seat   
while everyone else were seated in comfy seats while Ash, Cameron, and Reiko   
were holding Pikachu, Sandy, and Growlithe in their arms.  
  
"Yep, we're ready", said Ash. "Are we ready to blast off?"  
  
"No, not yet", said Neil as he took out a Pokeball. "I'll need my trusty   
navigator first." He released what looked like a small shiny robot parrot onto   
the control deck. "Porygon!" it said in a computer sounding voice.  
  
"Is that a Porygon?" asked Cameron.  
  
"But it looks different from the Porygon I remember seeing", said Ash.  
  
"Actually this is the upgraded version, Porygon 2", said Neil proudly. "You   
kids should really keep up with the times."  
  
"We were trapped behind an electric wall during those times", grumbled Misty.  
  
"And I was trapped in a psycho's head", sighed Ash.  
  
"And I just came to this world a couple of years ago", said Cameron as he aimed   
his Dex at the new upgraded Porygon.  
  
"PORYGON 2: the virtual Pokemon", replied Dextra. "This advanced and upgraded   
version of Porygon is designed for space exploration. It can't fly though."  
  
"Though it can't fly, it can still navigate mighty good", said Neil. "Show'em   
#2." The Porygon 2 complied by opening up its beak and extending a cord that   
inserted itself into a slot on the control deck. The lights on the deck   
started to blink and a bunch of zeroes and ones appeared on the computer   
screen. "Coordinates are set", said Neil as he grabbed onto the controls.   
"Blast off will begin in sixty seconds!"  
  
"I can hardly wait", said Cameron anxiously, but nervously for he had never in   
his life dreamed that he'd be going into outer space.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on the ground, Meowth had finished planting all of his Voltorbs around the   
meteorite while all the Voltorbs started sparking like mad just waiting to   
explode. "It almost looks like a Christmas tree with those pretty glowing   
balls", smiled James.  
  
"Christmas may not come early for those twerps!" cackled Jessie. "But doomsday   
will!"  
  
"Let's get behind that hill", said Meowth. "I've set those Voltorbs to go BOOM   
in exactly one minute!" They all rushed behind the hill, closed their eyes, and   
covered their ears counting down to the explosion. However, the Voltorbs   
started to roll away from the meteorite and were heading for the direction of   
the Rockets who had their eyes and ears still closed unaware that they were   
being surrounded.  
  
"BOOOM!" Neil's rocket suddenly blasted off into the sky. "WE DID IT!" shouted   
the Rockets happily thinking that the boom came from the Voltorbs.  
  
"We finally got our revenge on those twerps!" laughed Jessie while jumping   
around. "Now I can sleep a happy woman!"  
  
"How come that meteorite's still standing?" asked James as he pointed to the   
same meteorite that wasn't damaged one bit.  
  
"WHAT?!!" growled Jessie as she grabbed Meowth by the throat. "MEOWTH!" she   
growled. "Those Voltorbs you got were duds you dud!"  
  
"Hey, the catalog said they would work guaranteed!" cried Meowth as he took out   
his stopwatch. "Besides, the minute isn't up yet! Those Voltorbs still have 10   
more seconds left!"  
  
"You mean like those Voltorbs surrounding us?" gasped James as he pointed to   
the Voltorbs that were rolling over to the Rockets. "WAAAUGGGH!" cried all the   
Rockets as the Voltorbs exploded sending them blasting off into the sky.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"And this time it looks like we've gotten a boost too!" shouted James as he   
found himself clutching onto something metal.  
  
"It's a rocket!" gasped Jessie and Meowth together who found themselves   
clutched onto the same rocket as well.  
  
"Hey, maybe the Great Spirit of Team Rocket sent us this magical vehicle to   
save us!" smiled James with sparkly eyes.  
  
"There's no great spirit of Team Rocket you bonehead!" growled Jessie as she   
tried to bop James, but the wind force caused Jessie to bop her own face.  
  
"Well, we're lucky this rocket came to us when it did, cause look!" said Meowth   
as he pointed to the window. Jessie and James looked through it and found   
their enemies sitting in seats. Cameron started to look through the window   
just as the Rockets ducked their heads away.  
  
"So the twerp thinks he can escape our wrath by going into outer space, eh?"   
sneered Jessie. "Well, they won't escape our black hole of cunning. HA HA HA   
HA!" she cackled, but then she started to cough and hack.  
  
"We're losing air!" cried James as he started gasping as well.  
  
"Quick guys, in here!" coughed Meowth as he managed to find the door to the   
ship. They all pulled it open, jumped inside, and quickly shut the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, the rocket had left Earth and was traveling through the stars. "Look at   
that Pikachu", smiled Ash as he held up Pikachu in front of the window and   
showed him a totally cosmic sight. "That's our home planet, Earth", said Ash.   
"Isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Pika! Pi!" sighed Pikachu while smiling.  
  
"Your world sure is pretty", smiled Cameron looking at the different shaped   
continents on this particular Earth that was different from his own.  
  
"But this is your world now Came-chan", smiled Reiko as she winked at him.   
Cameron smiled while Sandy felt a little sad that he was leaving his Earth turf   
for a while, but was also happy seeing how pretty his home world was.  
  
"Just look at all that beautiful blue water!" sighed Misty. "And to think, all   
of my precious water Pokemon came from those seas!"  
  
"This is a Pokemon watchers dream come true!" smiled Tracey who was almost too   
spellbound to sketch anything.  
  
"If you think that's neat, then unbuckle your seat belts", smiled Neil as he   
set the ship on auto-pilot. Everyone unbuckled and started floating around the   
deck.  
  
"I'm actually floating around in a rocket!" smiled Cameron liking this very   
much.  
  
"SHREW!" smiled Sandy for this was the first time he was floating around   
without having to get wet.  
  
"This is so neat!" smiled Tracey.  
  
"I'm weightless!" smiled Misty. "My dream has come true!"  
  
"This is fun, huh Pikachu?!" said Ash happily as he and Pikachu started to do   
backstrokes all around the deck. "PIKACHU!" he giggled.  
  
"I am like the Wigglytuff that puffs up like a balloon and floats to safety!"   
sighed Reiko as she swam around while Growlithe did his best to dog-paddle   
after her.  
  
"It's just one of the rewards for getting this far in the Ryooku League",   
smiled Neil as he leaned back into the air like a hammock.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the engine room, we find Team Rocket also floating around the place bumping   
into the walls. "I feel like we're in a pinball machine!" whined Meowth.  
  
"I feel so great!" said James while floating around happily. "I actually feel   
light-headed!"  
  
"How's that different from the way you normally feel?" asked Meowth.  
  
Jessie looked around and found a small round capsule that read, ESCAPE POD,   
and started to get an idea. "Meowth", she asked. "Do you have any more of those   
instant Voltorbs left?"  
  
"Only a few of them", said Meowth as he opened up the box and let out five   
floating specs.  
  
"Perfect!" said Jessie evily. "I got a plan. All we have to do is plant some   
Voltorbs on that engine over there. Then we'll get into that escape pod and   
head back to Earth. And along the way, we get to watch this rocket of goody-  
goods explode out of our lives forever! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"It's a shame we'll have to destroy something beautiful like a rocket though",   
sighed James.  
  
"Meowth, can you set the Voltorbs to explode in about five minutes?" asked   
Jessie.  
  
"Sure I can", said Meowth as he added water to the specs and they grew into   
Voltorbs. "But why not a much sooner time like a minute or two?" asked Meowth   
as he set the timers on each Voltorb.  
  
"I want us away from this ship before it blows up on us!" growled Jessie as she   
opened the escape pod's hatch and stepped in while James followed her. "I don't   
want the same disaster that happened to us a minute ago happen again", she   
continued. "Now hurry!"  
  
"All right kids", said Meowth as he placed the last Voltorb near the ship's   
engine. "Now you be good little balls and don't follow me!" And he went into   
the pod and closed the door.   
  
"Okay boys", said Jessie. "Let's blow this ship before it blows itself! Start   
'er up!"  
  
"Jessie", asked James. "Where is the start button?"  
  
"It's right on the control deck dummy", groaned Jessie.  
  
"What control deck?" asked Meowth nervously. They looked around and   
discovered that there was no way to start up the escape pod and blast off out   
of the rocket.  
  
"What kind of escape pod doesn't have a way to escape?!" cried Jessie.  
  
"A slave labor made pod?" asked James.  
  
"I wish I can say it was a blast working with you guys", cried Meowth as all   
three Rockets held each other in fear as they watched the Voltorbs through the   
pod's porthole just waiting to explode.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back in the cockpit, a red alarm suddenly started to go off. "What was that?!"   
gasped Reiko.  
  
"We got a red alert!" shouted Neil. "#2, show us the emergency!" "Porygon!"   
said #2 as it concentrated and showed an image on the computer screen.  
  
"It's that engine you showed us earlier!" said Cameron.  
  
"And why are there Pokeballs surrounding it?" asked Ash.  
  
"Those aren't Pokeballs!" gasped Neil nervously. "They're Voltorbs!"  
  
"How did Voltorbs get onboard this rocket?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Who cares how they got onboard!" cried Misty. "I only care about if they'll   
blow up this ship along with us!"  
  
"Don't panic everyone", said Neil as he pushed a button and opened up a hatch.   
"We'll just have to calmly apprehend those Voltorbs before they have a chance   
to explode." And he swam out of the cockpit while everyone else swam after him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, they had reached the engine room and cautiously floated back hoping not   
to surprise or scare the self-destructive Voltorbs. "If only we can find some   
way to get them away from that engine", whispered Neil.  
  
"I know", said Ash. "Pikachu, can you lure them over here with your   
thunderwave?" "Pika!" nodded Pikachu as he released some electric waves that   
the Voltorbs seemed to like very much. They quickly left the engine and   
surrounded Pikachu. But a little too tightly though. "PIKA!" he gasped.  
  
"Sorry Pikachu", said Ash. "If there was only some way we can catch them   
without them exploding."  
  
"We can put them to sleep", said Tracey. "Trainers usually like to do that to   
wild Voltorbs so they won't explode before they have a chance to catch them."  
  
"I'll just have VP use sleep powder on them", said Cameron as he was about to   
take out a Pokeball.  
  
"No, you can't", said Neil. "The powder could get into the ship's circuitry and   
damage it like crazy."  
  
"How about hypnosis beams?" asked Misty.  
  
"No, they won't harm this ship", said Neil.  
  
"Good!" smiled Misty as she released her Poliwhirl and ordered it to use its   
hypnosis powers. Pikachu closed his eyes so he wouldn't get hypnotized while   
all the Voltorbs suddenly stopped sparking and went to sleep.  
  
"Good job Poliwhirl", smiled Misty as she hugged her frog.  
  
"You too Mist", smiled Ash. "Thanks to you, these Voltorbs won't be blowing up   
for a while. Until they wake up that is."  
  
"What do we do with them once they wake up?" asked Cameron.  
  
"The big question is, how did they get onboard my ship?" wondered Neil.  
  
"Three guesses!" sighed Ash. "Okay, you three! We know that you're the ones   
who did this. So come on out from wherever you're hiding and let's start   
battling!"  
  
"We'd thought you'd never ask!" said Jessie's voice as the door to the escape   
pod opened and smoke filled the room. Everyone coughed while four shadows   
emerged. And there was Jessie and James dressed in old Star Trek uniforms   
while Meowth had on fake Vulcan ears with Hakking wearing fake Klingon   
foreheads on all three of its heads.  
  
Jessie: "Prepare for trouble out here in space!"  
James: "And make it double. We won't miss a trace!"  
Jessie: "To protect the universe from catastrophe!"  
James: "To unite all aliens within our galaxy!"  
Jessie: "To denounce the evils of universal love!"  
James: "To extend our photon beams to the stars above!"  
Jessie: "Jessie!"  
James: "James!"  
Jessie: "Team Rocket boldly going where no villain has gone before!"  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to get sore!"  
"How very logical", said Meowth in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Team Rocket?" asked Neil. "Are you people a rocket repair crew?"  
  
"Watch out for these guys Neil", said Tracey.  
  
"They're not a repair crew!" scowled Cameron. "They were the ones who tried to   
blow up your rocket!"  
  
"And it was pretty foolish of you to stick around for the supposedly explosion   
as well", scowled Reiko.  
  
"It wasn't our choice!" whined James. "There was no starter inside that escape   
pod!"  
  
"No matter", laughed Jessie. "You stopped the explosion just in time for us!   
And let us show you our gratitude by letting us hijack this wonderful rocket!   
Go Snubbull!" and she released her pink puppy.  
  
"Snub?" gasped Snubbull as she found herself floating around.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you're not in any danger!" called out Jessie. "Just do   
what you'd normally do whenever I call you out."  
  
"Snub!" nodded Snubbull as she smiled and started swimming after Meowth while   
trying to bite his tail. "What do I look like, rocket chow?" cried Meowth while   
Jessie just sighed.  
  
"Hakking, use your smokescreen attack!" commanded James. "HAK!" coughed Hakking   
as it released smoke all over the place causing everyone to cough and go blind.  
  
"Seadra! COUGH!" cried Misty. "Use your leer power to clear this smoke!   
COUGH!" A pair of red eyes started glowing dissolving all the smoke. And there   
was Seadra leering at Hakking causing it to back away nervously.  
  
"Snubbull!" Jessie called out to Snubbull who was still busy trying to bite   
Meowth's tail. "Forget that mangy, fuzzy tail. Why don't you try biting that   
Seadra's tail? Seafood is good for you!"  
  
"SNUB!" said the puppy as she swam over getting ready to bite Seadra's curly   
tail while Misty tried to think of something.  
  
"Pikachu, stop Snubbull with your thunderbolt!" commanded Ash. "CHUUU!" shouted   
Pikachu as he fired a bolt at Snubbull shocking her like crazy.  
  
"My poor Snubbull!" cried Jessie as she saw the electric currents shocking   
Snubbull. Suddenly, those currents did something to Snubbull. She started to   
evolve. She was now a huge purple bulldog with huge sharp fangs. "Gran?"   
gasped the new Pokemon as she looked at her reflection in a porthole and found   
out she now looked like her deceased Granbull brother.  
  
"What's that?!" gasped Cameron as he took out his Pokedex.  
  
"Whatever she is, I hope she's had her shots!" gasped James nervously.  
  
"GRANBULL: the evolved form of Snubbull", replied Dextra. "Because its fangs   
are too heavy, it always keeps its head tilted down. However, its bite is   
incredibly powerful."  
  
"How wonderful!" laughed Jessie, "My cute little baby's grown up into a tough   
big bruiser! What do you think guys?"  
  
"MGMRLF!" called out Meowth's voice. They all saw something wriggling inside   
Granbull's cheeks. Now that Granbull was bigger, she now wanted to chomp on   
the whole entire Meowth. Jessie just patted Granbull's back causing her to   
spit out a wet Meowth.  
  
"So that's what it's like to be one of my hairballs", moaned a floating, chewed   
up Meowth.  
  
"Okay my new little Granbull", cackled Jessie. "Let's see what you can do!"  
  
"GRAN!" smiled Granbull as she made an electric fist and socked and shocked   
Pikachu at the same time.  
  
"PIKACHU!" cried Ash as the poor paralyzed Pikachu floated into Ash's arms.  
  
"Being exposed to Pikachu's electricity must've given Granbull a thunderpunch   
attack!" gasped Tracey.  
  
"Wow!" smiled Jessie evily. "Thank you Pikachu!"  
  
"Sandy", said Cameron. "Thunderpunches won't affect you. Try using your swift   
attack on that bull!"  
  
"SHREW!" said Sandy as he fired his swift stars, but before the stars could   
touch Granbull, they floated up to the ceiling of the ship not hurting anyone.   
"Shrew?" gasped Sandy. "What just happened?" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Fool!" laughed Jessie. "Have you forgotten your in outer space?!"  
  
"Those stars just wanted to return to its rightful home!" laughed Jessie.  
  
"Granbull, take down now!" commanded Jessie. Granbull then swam really fast   
and crashed into Sandy bad causing him to fall back into Cameron's arms. "Poor   
Sandy!" cried Cameron.  
  
"Seadra", said Misty. "Try confusing Granbull with your agility!" Seadra then   
started to zip all around Granbull causing her to look in all directions   
confused.  
  
"Keep biting until you eventually catch it", called out Jessie. "GRAN!" said   
Granbull as she started snapping her jaws like a bunch of chattering teeth   
until she finally was able to nip Seadra's tail.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Misty.  
  
"Nice work baby!" snickered Jessie as she watched the purple dog spin the poor   
Seadra around and then throwing it into the direction of the ship's engine.  
  
"Poliwhirl! Catch Seadra!" cried Misty. Poliwhirl leapt up and managed to   
catch the approaching Seadra, but unfortunately, both Pokemon hit the engine   
smashing into all those glowing King's Rocks and dragon scales.  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Misty as she and our heroes watched in fear as Poliwhirl and   
Seadra fainted and were covered with lots of green glowing energy.  
  
"Looks like it ain't easy bein' green for your little froggy and your Seadra!"   
laughed Meowth while his teammates laughed mean spiritedly as well. Just then   
Poliwhirl started to wake up and slowly approached the shocked Granbull. Then   
Poliwhirl started to glow and grow.  
  
"What's happening to my Poliwhirl?!" gasped Misty.  
  
"I think getting exposed to all those King's Rocks is causing it to evolve",   
said Neil.  
  
"You mean it's going to become a Poliwrath?" asked Cameron. Sure enough, the   
Pokemon did evolve. It became a huge green toad with a cute face and a long   
green curly hair on top of its head. "POLITOED!" it croaked.  
  
"That's not a Poliwrath!" gasped Misty while Cameron activated his Dex again.  
  
"POLITOED: the frog Pokemon. An alternate evolution of Poliwhirl", replied   
Dextra. "Whenever three or more of these guys get together, they sing in a loud   
voice that sounds like bellowing."  
  
"Well we'll make sure that frog will never sing again!" growled Jessie.   
"Granbull! Take down Kermit over there!"  
  
But before Granbull could even touch Politoed. The frog started making loud   
croaks knocking Granbull back and out of commission. "MY BABY!" cried Jessie as   
she caught her newly defeated Granbull.  
  
"Wow!" said Ash. "Talk about winning by croaking!"  
  
"That looked like a swagger attack!" said Tracey.  
  
"Oh, Politoed!" smiled Misty as she hugged her new Politoed. "You're even   
cooler than ever!" Politoed just silently blushed. "Oh no! I forgot about my   
Seadra!" cried Misty as she turned to the engine and found Seadra gone. "What   
happened to it!"  
  
"Quick Hakking!" said James. "Get in there and use your rapid sludge while   
they're distracted. Hakking slowly floated to our heroes and was about to   
belch out its poison, until a zip of blue zoomed by knocking Hakking upside-  
down. "HAK!" it coughed in surprise.  
  
"Seadra?" gasped Misty as the blue figure stopped. It looked like Seadra, but   
it was more elegant looking and it had a head like a dragon with horns.   
Cameron activated his Dex one more time.   
  
"KINGDRA: the dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Seadra", replied Dextra.   
"It is said that Kingdra usually hides in deep underwater caves. It can create   
vicious whirlpools by yawning."  
  
"WOW!" cried Misty with starry eyes. "Not one, but two of my Pokemon have   
evolved today!"  
  
"KING!" said Kingdra as it winked at its mistress.  
  
"It must've been the affects of the fully charged dragon scales", said Neil.   
"Very fascinating!"  
  
"What's really fascinating is I've noticed that a lot of Pokemon have the word,   
KING, in them", said James.  
  
"Really?" asked Meowth.  
  
"Sure", said James. "Listen to this. Kingdra, Seaking, Nidoking, Slowking, and   
of course, Hakking."  
  
"HAKKING!" smiled all three mouths of Hakking while blushing.  
  
"And do not forget Kingler", said Reiko who missed the banter she use to have   
with her fellow ex-teammates.  
  
"Oh yes", said James. "And there's only one queen though, Nidoqueen."  
  
"Which I'd still be if it weren't for you twerps!" shouted Jessie. "James,   
don't just banter there! Order Hakking to attack that freak!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry", said James coming back to his evil side. "Hakking, smog   
attack now!" "HAAK!" coughed Hakking as it breathed smog at Kingdra. But   
Kingdra just took a deep breath and spat out a small twister vacuuming up the   
smog.  
  
"I've never seen Sead.. I mean, Kingdra use that before", said Misty.  
  
"That's called a twister attack", said Tracey. "An attack only advanced dragon-  
types know."  
  
"And it's twisting our way!" cried Meowth as the twister started to head right   
for the Rockets. They tried to swim away, but the twister managed to trap all   
three Rockets and their Pokemon. Then the twister threw our villains into the   
escape pod while Kingdra zipped over and shut the door. "LET US OUT!" all   
three villains cried while banging and scratching through the pod's porthole.  
  
"You know why there're no controls inside this pod?" Neil asked them through   
the porthole. "It's because the controls are right here!" And he took out   
his remote and pushed a button. The pod suddenly blasted out of the ship like   
a pinball and took off like a comet.  
  
"Neil", asked Cameron. "What's going to happen to them? Will they float around   
in space forever?"  
  
"Don't worry", smiled Neil. "That pod is programmed to head for Earth. They   
should arrive back there in a few hours."  
  
"My poor fellow Earthlings!" sighed Ash.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This is fine kettle of Goldeen!" groaned Meowth as he and his fellow Rockets   
were sitting inside the pod. "Lost in space!"  
  
"That sounds like a good name for a sci-fi series", smiled James. "Maybe we'll   
end up on a planet of giant talking vegetables too!"  
  
"Silence you chattering collection of cluelessness!" shouted Jessie as she   
started whacking James on the head with her fan.  
  
"At least those Voltorbs we planted are still on that ship", said Meowth.  
  
"You're right Meowth", said Jessie. "At least we'll drift happily knowing that   
those twerps will be blown right out of space!"  
  
"DANGER! DANGER, MEOWTH POKEMON!!!" gasped James as he pointed to the five   
stowaways that had boarded the pod. "Voltorb!" said the balls who knew that   
their five minutes were up.  
  
"Couldn't you give us an extra five seconds to scream and panic?" asked Meowth   
while shaking.  
  
"BOOOOM!" went the pod as it caught on fire and started heading for Earth even   
faster than the speed of light.   
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off for real!" they all screamed as the pod   
disappeared into the clouds.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on the ship, everyone was back inside the cockpit with Neil back at the   
control panel. Misty was looking at the Pokeballs that contained her newly   
evolved Politoed and Kingdra while smiling proudly.  
  
"Hey Mist", asked Ash. "You've been looking at those Pokeballs for a long time.   
You're missing the beauty of space."  
  
"It can't compare to the beauty of my new Pokemon!" sighed Misty as she started   
hugging them.  
  
"Not even that thing on the screen?" asked Ash as he and the others looked up   
and saw something big floating in space.  
  
"A floating space station!" said an awestruck Cameron. "Like the one in Deep   
Space 9!"  
  
"Amazing!" said Tracey wishing he had enough pencils and paper to sketch this   
marvelous piece of work.  
  
"Like the Hoot-Hoots that can see for many miles", gasped Reiko. "Now I've seen   
everything!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" said Neil proudly. "Welcome to Space Station Relish.   
The home of the eighth and final Ryooku gym!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" said Misty as she was still admiring her Pokeballs to even   
look at what they were docking into."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
Well! This is probably the biggest moment in Cameron's Pokemon training career   
ever! How do you battle and what kind of Pokemon do you use in an outer space   
gym? Stay tuned to find out! 


	24. Virtual Reality Check

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 24  
  
Virtual Reality Check  
  
In our last chapter, Cameron and friends met Neil, the eighth and final gym   
leader. He explained that his town and gym were destroyed by a huge meteorite,   
but luckily, his gym was moved to a floating space station in, get this, outer   
space!!! Neil invited them aboard his rocket Moltres 13 and they blasted off   
unaware that Team Rocket had snuck aboard. Luckily, they found out about   
the Rockets in the rocketworks so they defeated them and put them all in an   
escape pod that sent our villains back to Earth. Now we find the mighty   
Moltres 13 entering the docking bay of the impressive Space Station Relish.   
Enough narrating, now on with the story. PANT PANT PANT!!!  
  
"Here we are kids", smiled Neil as he and our heroes stepped out of the rocket   
and looked around the docking bay. "My little home away from home."  
  
"It looks so cool!" said Cameron as he saw all the different looking space   
vehicles getting worked on by mechanics along with Clefaries assisting them   
with the tools.  
  
"Hi Neil!" called out all the workers.  
  
"Nice to see you all again", smiled Neil giving his friends a big thumb's up!"  
  
"I feel like I'm in a sci-fi flick!" said Ash.  
  
"You look like you came from one too!" teased Misty.  
  
"But how come we're not floating like we did in the rocket?" asked Tracey.  
  
"That's because this station's equipped with gravity generators", said Neil.   
"Only certain rooms in here are gravity free."  
  
"Even though it is fun to float around sometimes", said Reiko. "I also like   
keeping my ninja boots on the ground just like the Bellsprout that refuses to   
get itself yanked out."  
  
"I noticed you got lots of Clefaries around this place", said Ash.  
  
"Yes, Clefaries are very helpful and likable around here", said Neil. "Mainly   
because people believe Clefaries once came from the moon."  
  
"That's what my foster scientist father, Seymour believes", said Cameron. "Boy,   
I'd bet he'd love to visit this place. It would be a neat second honeymoon for   
him and Jenny."  
  
"Maybe he can", said Neil. "We love it when scientists visit here. Is he any   
good?"  
  
"Yes he is!" said Cameron. "Seymour spent his whole life studying about the   
moon and the wonders that may have come from it. And he owns a Clefairy and   
a Clefable too."  
  
"Excellent!" smiled Neil as he handed Cameron a small paper. "This here's my   
Earth phone number", he smiled. "Have him call me sometime."  
  
"Okay, thanks", smiled Cameron.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, Neil was leading our heroes through a strip that looked like an indoor   
mall with lots of people and even kids in space jumpsuits walking in and out   
buying lots of cool space-like stuff. "This place would put the sci-fi   
conventions we had back in Trenton to shame", smiled Cameron.  
  
"They're just some small shops to provide needs for the employees and their   
families living here", said Neil. "Most of them once lived in the sadly   
destroyed town of Relish. But I invited some of them here to start up sort of   
a new Relish Town. Only difference is that there're stars out 24 hours a day."  
  
"Just look at this!" said Ash as he eyed something in a store window. It was a   
glowing tube-like lamp with red and yellow liquid dancing around. "Is this some   
kind of alien in a pod?"   
  
"No, that's just a lava lamp", laughed Neil. "They've been around since the   
70s."  
  
"The 70s of which planet?" asked Ash while being mesmerized by the pretty   
flowing colors.  
  
"Heavy sigh!" groaned Misty as she grabbed Ash away from the window and they   
continued on.  
  
"Do you have any aliens living here?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Of course not!" laughed Neil. "There still hasn't been proof that there are   
other life forms out there in this universe."  
  
"Silly Came-chan", said Reiko. "Like the Koffing that gets dark clouds in its   
brain from keeping it in too long. You should really get your heads out of the   
clouds too. Imagine, aliens working here! HA HA!"  
  
"Well Moonray", said Cameron. "What do you call that?!" And he pointed to   
something small on the ground. It was a little gray creature with a huge   
smiling head, tiny gray body with no arms, little feet, a flat tail, and purple   
antennas sticking out of its cheeks. "WOOP! WOOP!" it replied in a cute voice.  
  
"WHAT PLANTET DID THAT COME FROM?!" cried Misty as the little alien rubbed   
its slimy body up against Misty's ankle.  
  
"Relax Misty", smiled Tracey. "That's not an alien. It's a Wooper. A   
pre-evolution of those Quagsires we saw in Sauerkraut."  
  
"Wooper?" asked Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"WOOPER: the water fish Pokemon", replied Dextra. "This Pokemon lives in cold   
water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside."  
  
"You mean it's actually a water Pokemon?" smiled Misty as she bent down and   
patted the little Pokemon. "WOOP! WOOP!" it cooed. "Aw, how cute!" she smiled.  
  
"Weren't you totally freaked when you first saw it?" asked Ash.  
  
"Now that I know it's a water Pokemon and not an alien, I now kind of like it",   
smiled Misty.  
  
"I thought Woopers only live near ponds and streams", said Tracey. "What's one   
doing in outer space?"  
  
"Most the kids who live here love to own and train Woopers", said Neil. "It's   
because they resemble aliens."  
  
"WHOOPIE!" called out a little girl's voice. A little 6 year old girl with a   
small rocketpack on her back flew up to them. "There you are you naughty baby!"   
scolded the girl as she took the Wooper away from Misty.  
  
"Is this little cutie yours?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah", said the girl. "Whoopie just loves to run around the place whenever I'm   
not looking. Come on Whoopie. I've prepared a bathtub of cold water just for   
you. Bye everyone!"  
  
"WOOP! WOOP!" said Whoopie as it waved goodbye to Misty with its tail.  
  
"Ah, here we are!" smiled Neil as he came to a place with a huge closed door.   
"This is where my gym is."  
  
"Does that mean we can start battling?" asked Cameron.  
  
"No, not today", said Neil. "My Porygon 2 needs to recover from navigating   
through many miles of space. We'll have our match tomorrow morning at 8   
o'clock. In the meantime, you can spend the night in that Pokemon center   
across from my gym and feel free to look around the space station while you're   
at it. See you all tomorrow." And he pushed a button on a small door marked,   
Gym Leader's Entrance Only. The door slid opened while Neil stepped through   
it and waved goodnight to everyone as the door closed itself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hello there", said a Nurse Joy as our heroes walked into the station's Pokemon   
center. "Welcome to the Space Station Relish Pokemon center."  
  
"Hi!" said Cameron as he handed her a tray that contained his Pokeballs and   
Sandy. "I'm going to be battling Neil tomorrow and I'd to have my Pokemon all   
well and active until that time comes."  
  
"Why of course", smiled Joy. "That's what Pokemon centers are here for." And   
she picked up Sandy and rubbed her nose against his cute sandy one. "You're   
such a cute little shrew!" smiled Joy.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy while blushing.  
  
"It's very rare that I get to treat a Pokemon like Sandshrew", smiled Joy.   
"Lately, the people who live on this station bring me Clefaries and Woopers to   
treat. I hope you got some interesting ones in these balls too."  
  
"Yes I do", said Cameron looking at the Level Ball wondering what Joy will   
think of his amazing Scaleon.  
  
"I'll treat them right away", said Joy as she put Sandy back on the tray and   
picked it up. "You can pick them up bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you", smiled Cameron as he gave Sandy a pat on the head. "Goodnight   
Sandy", he smiled. "You get plenty of rest tonight. It'll be a big morning for   
you and your Pokepals."  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he gave Cameron a slurp on the cheek and then Nurse   
Joy took him and the Pokeballs into the back room.   
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey went off to explore the neat places the station had   
while Cameron looked out the huge windows of the station's Pokemon center.   
There were millions of pretty stars along with a spectacular sight. There in   
front of Cameron's eyes was the moon. Since the station was very close to the   
moon, it looked like a huge ball of cheese floating right in front of him.   
  
"It's like I can almost reach out and touch it!" smiled Cameron as he pointed   
his finger to the window imagining that he was scooping out some cottage cheese   
and tasting it. Then he felt his arms get pinned down for some pretty golden   
hands with lavender sleeves had put him in a wrap attack. "Moonray?!" he asked   
while smiling.  
  
"Like the Rattata that eyes a huge ball of cheese unaware that an Ekans will   
seize him", said Reiko. "You are my most favorite prey!" And she gave him a   
kiss on the neck while Cameron started to blush.  
  
"What about Growlithe?" asked Cameron. "He's gonna bite your shins if he sees   
you doing this to me."  
  
"Do not worry about my annoying prison guard", smiled Reiko as she turned   
Cameron around while still clutching onto him. Cameron saw Growlithe having a   
conversation with another Growlithe who had on a sash that read, Space Station   
Relish Growlithe Patrol.  
  
"Is that what I think I see in Growlithe's eyes?" asked Cameron. Sure enough,   
Growlithe had hearts in his eyes for this SSR Growlithe was indeed a female.  
  
"Like the mother Butterfree that distracts a Pidgey so her Caterpies won't get   
harmed. That lady Growlithe will keep him distracted so we can have a little   
quality time together." Cooed Reiko.  
  
"But why isn't an Officer Jenny watching over that Growlithe?" asked Cameron.   
"Do they just let Growlithes roam free on this space station unsupervised?"  
  
"Yes", smiled Reiko. "I've learned from Nurse Joy that hardly any crimes happen   
here on this station. So they just have a few Growlithes partrol the place   
unsupervised just in case something does happen."  
  
"Why that's great!" smiled Cameron as he approached the two dogs. "Uh,   
Growlithe", asked Cameron. "Is it okay if Reiko and I go exploring around the   
station for a while?"  
  
"Growl, Gr", said Growlithe which meant, "Yeah, whatever!" And he went back to   
admiring the pretty girl Growlithe. As Cameron and Reiko left the Pokemon   
center holding arms, Growlithe walked behind the girl Growlithe and started to   
sniff her... (Uh, let's just cut to the next scene, okay?)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
We find Cameron and Reiko sitting at a table in a place called the Cosmic Cafe.   
Cameron had ordered the steak and fries while Reiko ordered sushi. "This is so   
pleasant Came-chan!" sighed Reiko as she took Cameron's hand. "Our very first   
date!"  
  
"Yes", smiled Cameron. "Come to think of it. This is our official first date!"   
And it was true. For when Cameron and Reiko first fell in love, Reiko was a   
Rocket outlaw unable to show any affection for him fearing it might put him in   
danger. Then there were the times Cameron visited Reiko in jail, but it didn't   
seem like a date talking through a wired window. Sure they had traveled all   
through Ryooku together, but Cameron's other friends traveled with them, not to   
mention a pesky Growlithe who didn't trust Reiko enough to let them be close.   
But now this dinner in this out-of-this-world restaurant proved it was the   
official first date of Cameron and Reiko.  
  
"Came-chan", asked Reiko in a serious voice. "Do you remember the day we first   
met?"  
  
"Uh, yes I do", said Cameron nervously. "It was in Brock's old house. Team   
Rocket held his family and our friends hostage and you appeared and tied me up."  
  
"Were you scared of me when I did that?" asked Reiko with a shaky frown.  
  
"Well", stuttered Cameron. "I admit at first I was a little scared of you. But   
anyone would be if they were taken prisoner by a ninja."  
  
"I am truly sorry", said Reiko bowing her head in shame. "I wish we could've   
first met in better circumstances."  
  
"That's okay Moonray", smiled Cameron as he touched her chin and tilted her   
head back up. "When I first met you, you had your beauty hidden under a ninja's   
mask. It was when we were stranded on that island of Machokes I got a good   
look at your outer and your inner beauty. Even though we were taken prisoner   
by those Machokes and locked up together. It was still a memorable moment for   
me for I started falling in love with you."  
  
Reiko thought silently for a moment and remembered that big turning point in   
her life. Holding Cameron in fear with her ear against his chest listening to   
his kind heart beating. She suddenly felt some kind of safe security when she   
was in this boy's arms. "And I fell in love with you too Came-chan", smiled   
Reiko as she placed her hands onto his. "Like the Charizard that melts away   
polar ice caps, you've melted the black ice that kept my heart frozen and   
bitter. Arigato my love!"  
  
Cameron and Reiko silently smiled while looking at each other passionately.   
Then they came back to reality when the waiter put their dishes down right in   
front of them. "Oh, thank you", said Cameron blushing. "Hai, arigato", said   
Reiko politely.   
  
"I can wait to dig into this steak", said Cameron as he put his napkin in his   
lap.  
  
"I wonder why there are no chopsticks?" asked Reiko as she looked around and   
found no utensils anywhere. Not even a knife, fork, or spoon.  
  
"Maybe they're under these covers along with our food", said Cameron as he   
lifted up the metal cover from his plate while Reiko did the same with hers.   
They were surprised at what they found. Cameron had two plastic squeeze tubes   
on his plate and Reiko had one.  
  
"Is this toothpaste?" gasped Reiko.  
  
"I don't think so", said Cameron as he picked up his tubes. One had the word   
fries on it and the other had the word T-bone steak on it. Cameron undid the   
top from the steak tube and squirted it on his plate. Out came some brown   
looking paste.  
  
"Do they expect us to brush our teeth with this stuff?" demanded Reiko. "For I   
left my toothbrush back at the Pokemon center!"  
  
"No, this is what astronauts eat when they go up in space for many days", said   
Cameron. "They take food in paste form with them. I guess we eat it like this."   
He squirted some steak paste on his index finger, then squirted some fry paste   
on top of it. It was golden with some salt and grease mixed into it. "At least   
I won't have to worry about choking on a T-bone eating this stuff", he smiled.   
Then Cameron sucked the steak and fry combination from his finger, let it dance   
around in his mouth, then swallow it.  
  
"How was it?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Not bad", said Cameron. "It almost tastes like the real thing. But I think   
they should squeeze the steak and fry pastes in the same tube. That would   
make it extra good!"  
  
Reiko slowly picked up her sushi tube and studied it. "My ninja ancestors   
would probably slice the manufactures to death if they knew they did this to   
sushi." She said as she squirted some of the sushi paste on her tongue and   
gulped it.   
  
"How is it?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Not bad", said Reiko. "Want to try some?"  
  
"No thank you", said Cameron. "That there's your own special sushi tube. I   
insist you have it all", He smiled for Cameron didn't really like sushi,   
neither in paste or real forms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and Reiko were now seen walking around the station munching on what   
looked like brown, white, and pink striped styrofoam cubes. "Now I have seen   
everything", said Reiko looking at her cube. "Ice cream that is not frozen and   
will not melt in your hand neither."  
  
"And you don't have to worry about frozen headaches neither", smiled Cameron   
as he finished off his treat while dusting ice cream crumbs off his shirt. "I   
wonder if I'll ever go back to Earth food again", laughed Cameron.  
  
"Look Came-chan!" said Reiko as she dragged him over to a room marked. VR   
Chamber. "What do you supposed VR means? Victorious Reiko I hope."  
  
"Not really", said Cameron.  
  
"WHAT?!!" sneered Reiko looking mean eyed at Cameron.  
  
"I'm not saying you're not victorious my Moonray", said Cameron sweating. "VR   
actually stands for virtual reality."  
  
"That's right", said a guy standing in front of a ticket booth. "This is a   
virtual reality chamber. For a fee, you can step inside and enter an imaginary   
world to escape the stresses and worries of the real world. But only for a   
half-hour though. If you want to stay longer, or forever. You'd better hand   
over your life savings. Heh heh!"  
  
"What do you say Moonray?" smiled Cameron as he took out his Pokedex ready to   
do some spending.  
  
"Oh, Came-chan!" sighed Reiko as her red mad eyes turned into red hearts.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and Reiko were now in a breathtaking place they thought they would never   
be in. They were floating in outer space. But in a VR simulated version of   
space though. There were also other people in there too. Mainly couples just   
like them. And it looked like Ash and Misty were in there too compassionately   
holding each other. "Oh, Came-chan!" smiled Reiko as she started doing ninja   
flips in the blackness of space. "Just being here in the starry night sky is a   
ninja's dream come true. Arigato my Came-chan for making it happen!"  
  
"You deserve it my love", smiled Cameron as he tried to float after her, but he   
wasn't as graceful as Reiko and he kept floating upside-down in all directions   
bumping into other couples. "Excuse me", said Cameron humbly as he backed away,   
but then bumped into someone else. "Oops, sorry again!" said Cameron blushing.   
But then he felt some hands turn him around and put him in a strong hold.  
  
"Like the prey that escapes the Tentacruel's wrath, but ends up getting   
recaptured by its extended tendril. I will not forbid you to escape from me,   
prisoner!" Smiled Reiko as she called him the name she used when they first met.   
Cameron was about to speak until Reiko silenced him with a kiss. Then Cameron   
managed to pull his arms free so he could hug his love back.   
  
They both just floated there in space as they looked at each other's faces.   
Reiko's black hair still shone beautifully in the moonlight and the stars   
reflected off Cameron's blonde hair and glasses making him look almost like an   
angel.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" called out someone. Cameron and Reiko stopped looking at   
each other and saw another spectacular sight. Lines were slowly getting drawn   
on the stars forming constellations. First appeared a Mareep, then a Tauros,   
then a Krabby, a Persian, a Gligar, a Growlithe, a Teddiursa, an, Ursaring, and   
two Magikarps.  
  
"This is so ultra cool!" smiled Cameron as he continued holding Reiko.  
  
"Hai!" whispered Reiko as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"I've visited this VR Chamber many times and I've never seen this happen   
before", said a guy. "I wonder why?"  
  
The reason was that Tracey was in the VR chamber as well and he let his   
Smeargle out his Pokeball. Smeargle was using its paintbrush tail to connect   
all the stars together thinking it was the world's biggest connect-the-dots   
page. "No Smeargle! You might get us kicked out of here!" cried Tracey as he   
tried his best to swim after his little astral artist.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning at eight, we find our heroes looking through a huge window   
that looked like a huge white room. Cameron and Sandy were on one side and   
Neil was on the other one. "So how did you find my little space station world?"   
asked Neil smiling.  
  
"It was the best", smiled Cameron. "I don't think I ever had such a great time   
in all my life!"  
  
"Well now it's time for the more serious side of my station", said Neil now   
with a serious frown. "The Pokemon match! We'll be using four Pokemon each,   
no time limit." And he pushed a button on his remote and Cameron and Sandy   
suddenly found themselves standing on the moon's surface.  
  
"How did they get on the moon so fast?!" gasped Ash as he saw through the   
window where his friends had ended up.  
  
"It's just probably another VR simulation", said Tracey still miffed about   
getting kicked out of that VR Chamber last night.  
  
"It looks like we get to battle on the moon Sandy", said Cameron. "What do you   
think of that?"  
  
"Shrew!" gasped Sandy as he peeked into a small crater of darkness.  
  
"Let the match begin!" said Neil. "Clefable, I choose you first!" And he   
released a huge fairy Pokemon that cooed out, "Clefable!"  
  
"Okay Sandy", said Cameron. "Try blinding it with your sandstorm!"  
  
"Clefable, use light screen!" commanded Neil. Just as Sandy had released his   
sandstorm, Clefable had created a glowing wall in front of itself blocking away   
all the incoming sand.  
  
"Nice work Clefable", said Neil. "Now try out your metronome!"  
  
"Clefable!" smiled Clefable as it wiggled its fingers around getting ready to   
start up a surprise attack.  
  
"Better brace yourself Sandy", said Cameron nervously. "Metronome can either be   
a harmless attack like splash or a powerful attack like hydro pump."  
  
"Shrew", said Sandy cautiously. Then Clefeable had released a rock slide   
attack that consisted of glowing moonstones.  
  
"Okay Sandy", smiled Cameron. "You can handle this with your rock smash!"   
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he made two fists and started smashing all the   
approaching rocks into moonrubble one by one. Then once he got close enough,   
he socked Clefable right in the tummy knocking it out.  
  
"Way to go Sandy!" smiled Cameron. "Shrew!" said Sandy while making his   
victory sign.  
  
"You did your best Clefable", said Neil as he called it back into its Pokeball.   
"Well Cameron, your Sandsrhew seems to handle living on the moon nicely, but   
can he stand the harsh coldness of Pluto?!" And he pushed another button and the   
moon scene changed into a planet of snow and ice.  
  
"Fighting on Pluto?!" gasped Reiko. "Growl?" asked Growlithe as he looked   
around wondering if his favorite cartoon dog was actually here.  
  
"BRRRR!" said Cameron as he started shaking. "I thought this was just a   
simulation. Why is it freezing in here?!"  
  
"Shrew?!" replied Sandy while shaking.  
  
"Because that there on the ground is real snow", smiled Neil. "I want you and   
your Pokemon to get the sensation you're really on Pluto. Kind of like biting   
into a Peppermint Patty, huh?" Then he took out a Pokeball and released a   
Wooper. "WOOP WOOP!" it said while dancing around.   
  
"Okay Wooper, use your water gun attack!" said Neil.  
  
"Quick Sandy, start digging!" cried Cameron. "SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he   
started digging through the snow just as Wooper's water gun had missed him and   
hit Cameron's face. "BRRRR!" he said for getting hit with water in a cold place   
was definitely no day at the beach.  
  
"Wooper, dig after him!" said Neil. "WOOP!" said Wooper as it started using its   
legs and tail to dig into the snow after its opponent.  
  
"Quick Sandy!" cried Cameron. "Get out of that snow before Wooper gets you!"   
But Sandy did come out of the snow, but not in a way Cameron had hoped. Sandy   
was curled up bouncing on top of a huge spout spraying out from the snow.   
"SHREW!" cried Sandy in wet cold pain.  
  
"WOOP!" shouted Wooper as it jumped out from the snow and squirted poor Sandy   
back into Cameron's arms. "Sandy, are you all right?" asked Cameron as he tried   
to dry the poor Sandshrew off with his shirt.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy in a shivery voice.  
  
"Here, you can get warmed up and dry in your Pokeball", said Cameron as he put   
Sandy back in his ball. Then started shivering even more for he was now   
wearing a wet shirt in this cold simulation.  
  
"Which is the reason I always go into the battle in my trusty jumpsuit", said   
Neil. "But don't worry kid. You'll be thankful you're all wet once you make   
it to the final simulation. That is if you can make it that far. You got   
three more Pokemon left to use!"  
  
"All right", said Cameron who had stopped shivering and took out another ball.   
"Elekid, I choose you!" and he released the electric kid right in front of the   
smiling Wooper. "Elekid, use thunderbolt!" commanded Cameron.  
  
"Bri!" said Elekid as he fired a thunderbolt at Wooper, but the little water   
Pokemon didn't get shocked at all. It just stood there still feeling very   
happy. "Bri?" gasped Elekid.  
  
"What the...?" gasped Cameron. "I thought Wooper was a water Pokemon? Why didn't   
electricity shock it?"  
  
"Because Wooper is a ground-type also", laughed Neil. "Electriciy can't harm   
this particular water Pokemon. Wooper, use your mist attack!"  
  
"WOOP!" said Wooper as it sprayed a thick cold fog all over the place causing   
Cameron and Elekid not to see anything. "BRI?!" cried Elekid.  
  
"Nice job Wooper", said Neil. "Now use your slam attack!"  
  
"WOOP!" called out Wooper in a cute, but violent sounding voice. "BRIIII!"   
cried Elekid in a not so cute painful sounding voice.  
  
"KID!" cried Cameron as he saw an image in the mist. It looked like Wooper who   
had its tail wrapped around Elekid's leg and was slamming him around in the   
snow. "Quick Kid! Use the biggest flash attack you can come up with!" cried   
Cameron. "BRRRIIIII!" cried Elekid who suddenly lit up the entire room   
dissolving all the mist and causing Wooper to cry out in pain for he became   
totally blinded.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Neil who found himself blinded as well.  
  
"Okay Kid", said Cameron who had his eyes closed so the flash wouldn't blind   
him. "Finish Wooper off with a headbutt!" Elekid smiled as he ran at full speed   
and butted Wooper right in the stomach back at Neil's feet. "Woop!" cried   
Wooper and then fainted.  
  
Neil, who had just rubbed his eyes to get his vision back, saw his defeated   
Wooper lying in the snow. "Sorry about that", said Cameron. "I didn't mean to   
blind you."  
  
"No harm done", smiled Neil as he pulled Wooper back in its ball. "I know now   
to wear goggles whenever I have any future matches with trainers like you."   
Then he pushed another button and the snow disappeared and Neil, Cameron,   
and Elekid were in yet another simulation. They were floating around in space   
just like the VR Chamber Cameron and Reiko had visited, only there were a   
million more stars.  
  
"It smells like vanilla shake in here!" said Cameron.  
  
"Just something to make you feel like you're in the Milky Way", laughed Neil as   
he took out his third Pokeball. "Go Forretress!" he shouted and released what   
looked like a huge silver ball with huge pink eyes and pink knobs on each side.  
  
"It's a UFO!" gasped Misty.  
  
"No, that's actually a Forretress!" said Tracey as they watched Cameron   
activate his Dex.  
  
"FORRETRESS: the evolved form of Pineco", replied Dextra. "Forretress's entire   
body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside this powerful armor   
is a mystery."  
  
"They're wouldn't happen to be any little green men lurking around in there?"   
asked Cameron.  
  
"Not that I know of", laughed Neil. "But my Forretress can sure fight like a UFO.   
Forretress shoot out some spikes now!" Forretress then started to spin around   
releasing a bunch of sharp spikes right at Elekid.  
  
"Use thunderbolt to fry those spikes!" called out Cameron. "BRI!" shouted Elekid   
as he fired a thunderbolt causing the incoming spikes to dissolve then shocking   
Forretress as well.  
  
"That's good Kid!" smiled Cameron. "Now while its shocked, give it a bunch of   
non-stop thunderpunches!" Elekid smiled and approached the stunned Forretress.   
Then Elekid made some sparking fists and started thunderpunching the unmoving   
Forretress causing its metal shell to sparkle really pretty.  
  
"Why isn't Neil ordering Forretress to attack back?" asked Ash.  
  
"Unless this is part of Neil's strategy", said Tracey looking at the sneaky   
smile on Neil's face.  
  
"Okay Forretress", said Neil. "You've got enough juice in you. Now release a   
bide attack!"  
  
"BIDE?!!" gasped Cameron for he remembered what this attack does. Forretress   
suddenly started to glow a powerful white color and then released all the   
electricity that Elekid had punched into it. "BRRRIIII!" cried Elekid as he   
got blasted back and landed unconscious into Cameron's arms.  
  
"My poor little Kid!" cried Cameron as he put the defeated Elekid back into his   
ball then took out his third ball. "Okay Scaleon, it's up to you now!" and he   
released his huge dragon Pokemon right in front of Forretress.  
  
"So you've managed to catch a legendary Scaleon, huh?" said Neil in an   
impressed voice. "Too bad my Forretress will turn it into luggage. Forretress,   
release some more spikes."  
  
"FOR!" said Forretress as it fired some more spikes into Scaleon's hind legs.   
But luckily, Scaleon's tough scales protected herself from the spikes. She   
just pulled out a woman's razor and started shaving the spikes off her legs   
while Cameron looked puzzled.  
  
"That's pretty neat", said Cameron. "Now how about trapping Forretress with   
your dragonrage?"  
  
"SCALE!" shouted Scaleon as she created a typhoon causing Forretress to spin   
around her like a satellite orbiting a scaly planet.  
  
"Good job Scaleon!" called out Cameron. "Now catch it and use your strength   
attack!" Scaleon reached out her front claws and caught Forretress. Then she   
started to squeeze the steel orb causing its armor to crack a little.  
  
"Forgive me for making you do this Forretress", called out Neil. "But use your   
explosion attack!"  
  
"FOOORR!" growled Forretress as it started to glow again while Scaleon looked   
down at it with a nervous face. Then an explosion happened and smoke covered   
the room.  
  
"SCALEON!" cried Cameron as the smoke cleared and he saw both Forretress and   
Scaleon floating in space unconscious.  
  
"Well kid, it looks like both our number threes have been K.O.ed", said Neil as   
he pulled his Pokemon back into its ball while Cameron did the same. "Now we   
each have one Pokemon left to use. Let's see how hot you are. And I mean that   
literally where we're going!" And he started up his final simulation. This   
time Cameron and Neil were standing on a hot surface with flames dancing around.   
"Welcome to the sun son!" laughed Neil.  
  
"OUCH! OW! OW! OW!" cried Cameron as he started dancing around trying to   
keep the soles of his feet off the boiling surface.  
  
"Relax kid", laughed Neil. "I keep telling you, all of this is just a   
simulation. Only the heat you're feeling in here is real."  
  
"You're telling me!" puffed Cameron as he stopped dancing and started fanning   
himself with his hat and was thankful that he was wearing a wet shirt.  
  
"Presenting my champion warrior and part-time navigator", shouted Neil. "Porygon   
2!" And he released the same robot parrot that had navigated Neil's rocket to   
this station.  
  
"Okay Slowie, you're my last chance!" said Cameron as he released his Slowking   
onto the sun's surface. "SLOW!" cried Slowie as he started dancing around   
thinking the sun was burning his feet also.  
  
"No Slowie, it's okay", said Cameron. "See, my feet aren't burning so yours   
isn't either." "Slow?" said Slowie as he looked down at his master's sneakers   
and saw that they weren't melted at all. "Slow!" smiled Slowie as he faced   
Porygon 2, tilted his crown down, and put on his battle face.  
  
"That's my Slowie", said Cameron. "Now use your blizzard attack!"  
  
"#2, convert to a fire-type!" commanded Neil. "The Porygon started to burst   
into flames just as Slowie had released his blizzard. The fire just melted all   
the snow and ice away leaving #2 unharmed.  
  
"Now give it your tri-attack!" said Neil. "PORYGON!" said #2 as it released a   
triangle made of fire, ice, and electricity.  
  
"SLOW!" cried Slowie as the triangle burned, chilled, and shocked him like   
crazy.  
  
"SLOWIE!" cried Cameron as he steadied his shaken up Slowking. "What was that?!"   
cried Cameron. "I've never seen a tri-attack do that before!"  
  
"You've obviously never seen an upgraded version of tri-attack", said Neil.   
"Care to forfeit now?"  
  
"SLOW!" said Slowie as he got back up and approached #2.  
  
"You still want to continue battling?" asked Cameron. "Bring it on!" said   
Slowie. Cameron became amazed that his Slowking had learned some more words,   
but then got his mind back on the battle. "Okay Slowie, give it your psychic   
attack!" he commanded.  
  
"Now convert to dark-type #2", said Neil. Just as Slowie had released his   
psychic power, #2 suddenly turned a pitch black and was unaffected by the   
powerful psychic attack.  
  
"Good work", said Neil. "Now lock on and fire a zap cannon!" #2 looked at   
Slowie with a target eye and then fired a sparking cannonball at Slowie.  
  
"Quick Slowie. Get out of the way!" cried Cameron. "Slow!" said Slowie as he  
started running all over the place but the zap cannon slowly followed him like   
a guided missile.   
  
"Tell your Slowking to save his breath", laughed Neil. "Cause once #2 has   
locked onto its target. There's no escaping what so ever!"  
  
"There's gotta be a way!" thought Cameron as he saw Slowie running for his life   
while the zap cannon followed him. "I got it!" said Cameron. "Slowie! Climb   
over Porygon #2 and get behind it!"  
  
"Slow!" nodded Slowie as he quickly grabbed #2's beak and climbed right behind   
the robot parrot. Then Slowie grabbed #2 and faced it right in front of the   
incoming zap cannon.  
  
"Quick #2!" cried Neil. "Convert to a ground-type!" #2 then turned into a sandy   
brown color just as the zap cannon hit it not shocking it one bit.  
  
"You're pretty clever", smiled Neil. "But not clever enough I'm afraid."  
  
"That's what you think", smiled Cameron wickedly. "Slowie, surfs up!"  
  
"WHAT?!" gasped Neil. Slowie had released a huge tidal wave from its mouth   
soaking #2 to death. And since it was converted to a ground-type, #2 was   
easily defeated. Then the sun simulation turned off and Cameron, Neil, and   
their Pokemon found themselves back in the white room for the match was over.  
  
"You did it Slowie!" smiled Cameron as he ran over and hugged the champion of   
the day. "You've defeated Neil's last Pokemon!"  
  
"I'll say!" smiled Slowie as he winked his eye.  
  
All of Cameron's friends were outside the window cheering for he had defeated   
the eighth and final gym leader while Neil looked down at his soaked Porygon 2   
then pulled it back into its ball. Then he approached Cameron, reached into   
his jumpsuit and pulled out something.  
  
"Cameron Fusterman from Earth", said Neil. "For challenging and defeating all   
of my little masters of the universe, I present you with the Galaxy Badge.   
Congratulations Earth boy!" and he handed Cameron a purple badge that was in   
the shape of Saturn covered with little golden stars.  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron bowing to him. "That was the most awesome Pokemon   
battle I've ever been in!" Then he took the badge and showed it to his friends   
who were looking through the window. "Hey everyone!" he said with pride. "I won   
a Galaxy Badge! The final Ryooku badge!"  
  
"Like the Ledyba that develops its final spot and truly becomes an adult. My   
Came-chan has come of age as well!" sighed Reiko with a huge happy smile and   
stars in her red eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later, we see the rocketship known as Moltres 13 heading back to Earth and   
landing on the meteorite that our heroes first met Neil. Then a door opened,   
an escalator popped out and Neil and our heroes came out of the rocket and set   
their feet back on Earth soil.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he jumped out of Cameron's arms and started hugging   
the dirt while dirty hearts danced around him. "Yes Sandy, you're home sweet   
home!" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Even though I'm gonna miss that neat space station, it's still great to be   
back on good old Earth", smiled Ash.   
  
"You're right Ashy", sighed Misty. "The Earth would not be so pretty anymore if   
I had left it."  
  
"Oh brother!" thought Ash.  
  
"Growl!" smiled Growlithe for he loved being back on Earth too. He wasn't too   
disappointed about leaving that girl Growlithe on the station behind, for it   
turned out neither one of them really had anything in common. So Growlithe   
went back to ruining Cameron's and Reiko's romance fun.  
  
"Came-chan, can you show me all of your badges again please?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Certainly Moonray", smiled Cameron as he opened up his Pokedex, pulled open a   
slot, and showed Reiko the eight Ryooku badges he earned. The Vine Badge, The   
Pyramid Badge, The Harvest Badge, The Metro Badge, The Ocean Badge, The Snow   
Badge, The Peak Badge, and finally the Galaxy Badge.  
  
"Well, you did it Cameron", smiled Tracey. "You've earned all eight badges.   
Now you're qualified to compete in the Ryooku League!"  
  
"That's right!" smiled Cameron. "But where do I go to do that?"  
  
"Just cross that bridge over there", said Neil as he pointed south to a bridge   
that led to a town. "That will take you to Vinegar Town where the Ryooku League   
HQ is located. If you can defeat all the members there, you'll have it made."  
  
"Thank you Neil", smiled Cameron as he shook his hand. "It was a pleasure   
getting to know you and battling you."  
  
"My pleasure kid", smiled Neil as he ruffled Cameron's cap and hair.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Under the bridge, we see a rocket escape pod bobbing in the water. And out of   
it popped three dizzy villains. "I wish we could've made a more softer   
splashdown!" whined James.  
  
"You mean like on your soft head?" moaned Meowth.  
  
"It's all water under the bridge!" said Jessie.   
  
"Yes, there's water under that bridge", said Meowth. "So?"  
  
"That's not what I meant kitty litter brain!" growled Jessie, but then she   
looked up at the bridge and started smiling wickedly again. "But look who's   
crossing it!" James and Meowth looked up too and saw our heroes walking on   
the bridge to the other side while singing and humming the song, Stand By Me.  
  
"Oh, we'll stand by you twerps!" grumbled Jessie. "We'll keep standing by you   
until we do away with all of you forever. HA HA HA HA!" laughed Jessie along   
with the other Rockets. Then the escape pod started to sink into the water   
while the Rockets continued to laugh until all you see were bubbles floating   
out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Well, Cameron's done it. He's won all eight Ryooku Badges and now he's going   
off to battle in the Ryooku League. Will he become victorious or will he be   
defeated? Or will Team Rocket try to ruin his dreams? For the answers to   
these questions, stay tuned for the next chapter. ^_^ 


	25. The Ryooku League Challenge

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 25  
  
The Ryooku League Challenge  
  
Well, after traveling through the amazing Pokemon filled land of Ryooku,   
Cameron had challenged and defeated all eight of the Ryooku gym leaders and   
won eight badges which qualifies him to battle in the Ryooku League. Today   
we find Cameron and his friends entering Vinegar Town where the Ryooku League   
HQ is located. Along the way, they found a very pretty sight.  
  
"Look guys, it's a parade!" called out Misty. Sure enough, a parade was   
marching through a street with people dressed up like Squirtles, Venomoths,   
Gligars, and Pidgeottos. And above them were a bunch of huge Pokemon balloons   
floating around. They consisted of a Gyarados, a Xatu, a Golbat, and many more.  
  
"PIKA, PI!" called out Pikachu as he smiled at what he saw. "Hey, it's a   
Pikachu balloon!" smiled Ash. "And it looks almost like you too!"  
  
"Pikachu!" smiled an honored Pikachu.  
  
"I've heard rumors that they were going to make a Pikachu balloon for the   
Thanksgiving Day parades back in my world", said Cameron. "I wonder if they   
ever completed it?"  
  
"SHREW!" called out Sandy. Everyone looked up and saw a huge Sandshrew balloon   
floating right behind the Pikachu balloon. "Wow, they even have one of you   
Sandy!" smiled Cameron.  
  
"I think I know why", said Tracey. "Like I said, you and Ash were quite the   
celebrities when you freed Pallet Town from Team Rocket. So the people of   
Vinegar Town must've built some Pikachu and Sandshrew balloons to honor you."  
  
"What an honor to build icons for us, huh Cameron?" said Ash with pride.  
  
"Watch it Ash, or your head might blow up and we'll have another balloon to add   
to this parade", said Misty.  
  
"What do you think Sandy?" smiled Cameron as he held up his Shrew so he could   
get a closer look at the Sandshrew balloon.  
  
"SLAAAASH!" called out a voice.  
  
"Sandy?!" gasped Cameron. "I've never head you say that before.  
  
"Shrew! Shrew!" said Sandy shaking his head no, for the only time he would say   
slash was if he evolved into a Sandslash, which he did not wish to do.  
  
"Like the ventriloquist that lends his voice to a dummy, I do not think Sandy-  
san said that", said Reiko. "I believe that slash came from over there." And   
she pointed to a nearby townhouse.   
  
Everyone walked over to the front yard and found a young man in his early 20s.   
He had dark green spiky hair and was wearing a red shirt and blue sweatpants.   
He was busy drenching something brown and dusty with a hose. "SLAAAASH!" the   
something cried out in pain.  
  
"Aw! Don't be such a crybaby!" said the guy in a gruff southern-accented voice.   
"You received worse from spittle spitting little Goldeens!"  
  
"That guy looks so familiar", said Ash.  
  
"And that looks like a Sandslash he's getting wet", gasped Tracey. Sure enough,   
it was a quill covered Sandslash getting covered with strong wet water.  
  
"Is he insane?!" cried Cameron. "Doesn't he know water hurts ground Pokemon   
like Sandslashes and Sandshrews?!"  
  
"SHRRREEEWW!" growled Sandy for he hated seeing a fellow ground-type getting   
soaked to death. He jumped out of Cameron's arms and ran into the yard while   
the guy's back was turned.   
  
"Sandy, what are you doing?!" cried Cameron. Sandy just put his foot down on   
the hose causing all the water to stop.  
  
"What the...?!" asked the guy as he looked into the nozzle. Sandy smiled as he   
took his foot off the hose causing a huge force of water to squirt in the guy's   
face and get knocked into a thorn-bush. "Shrew?" asked Sandy as he ran over   
to the damp Sandslash asking if it was all right.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing you little dustrag?!" growled the thorn   
covered guy as he grabbed Sandy by the back of the neck. "You've interrupted   
my Sandslash's serious training session!"  
  
"SHREW!!" growled Sandy as he tried to slash the guy's face, but couldn't for   
he had extended his arm out so Sandy couldn't touch him.   
  
"Put down my Sandy!" called out Cameron as he rushed over and swiped Sandy   
away from the guy.  
  
"So this little scamp is yours, eh?" scoffed the guy. "You must be some   
pathetic no-nothing trainer if you let your Pokemon run around and cause   
mischief like that!"  
  
"Why you...", grumbled Cameron. "At least I don't torture my Sandshrew by   
soaking him with water like you did with your poor Sandslash!"  
  
"Aw, he's used to it", said the guy. "It helps him get tougher so he can take   
on any water-type. Right Sandslash?"  
  
"Slash!" said Sandslash as it jumped up and shook all the water off like a wet   
dog.   
  
"I'll bet the tiniest eye-drop of water will have your Sandshrew come crying   
back to his mamma", laughed the guy. "So why aren't you wearing your hair   
curlers and frilly apron Mamma!" He said while looking meanly at Cameron.   
  
Reiko growled and was about to attack this guy for insulting her love, but   
Growlithe got in front of her not wanting her to cause any trouble.  
  
"My Sandy has gotten me through some really tough gym matches!" shouted   
Cameron as he took out his Dex and showed the guy all eight of his badges. "See,   
I just defeated all eight Ryooku gym leaders and I'm off to compete in the   
Ryooku League."  
  
"HA! How many nickels did you have to scrounge around to buy those things!"   
laughed the guy.  
  
"Something about this jerk's attitude is familiar", thought Cameron while Sandy   
growled at the guy. Then Cameron remembered. In the TV show, Ash challenged   
a boy who had the same obnoxious attitude and had a Sandshrew he was really   
tough on. "You're AJ!" said Cameron.  
  
"Yep, that's right", said AJ. "I guess my reputation strikes fear into   
tenderfoots like you!"  
  
"Still the same old AJ I remember", said Ash's voice as he and the others   
approached him.  
  
"Ash, is that you?!" smiled AJ. "And you too Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika, Pi!" smiled Pikachu as he jumped down from Ash's head and shook paws   
with the Sandslash he remembered when he was just a Sandshrew.  
  
"And don't forget me too!" smiled Misty as she made a sexy pose for him.  
  
"And who are you exactly?" asked AJ.  
  
"I'M MISTY!!!" growled Misty. "How could you forget such a beautiful face?!"  
  
"The only beautiful face I remember back then was Ash's Butterfree", said AJ   
while scratching his head.  
  
"GRRRRRR!" growled Misty as she yanked out her mallet until Reiko stopped her.  
  
"No Misty-chan", said Reiko in a calm voice. "This'll hurt him even better!"   
And she took out her katana and was about to poke AJ in the neck until Cameron   
stopped her.  
  
"No my Moonray!" cried Cameron. "Stabbing someone who gives you a hard time is   
never the answer!"  
  
"Who's this psycho chick, your bodyguard?" laughed AJ. "You must be a really   
weak little boy if you need a girl to protect you!" Cameron felt his spirit   
starting to shrink.  
  
"You just won't quit with that attitude, will you?" said Ash.  
  
"I remember battling a certain boy who had a big headed attitude", laughed AJ.   
"Then I clobbered him giving me my 99th win! That memory was priceless.   
Right Sandslash?"  
  
"SLASH!" laughed Sandslash.  
  
"You certainly did us all a favor back then", said Misty, "If Ash's head got   
any bigger, he'd float off into the wild blue yonder!"  
  
"Whose side are you on?" moaned Ash as he felt his spirit shrinking along with   
Cameron's.  
  
"Cheer up guys", said Tracey. "Remember Ash, you won first place in the Indigo   
League. And Cameron, you've won eight badges in the Ryooku League. Probably   
the toughest league in the world. And both of you freed Pallet Town from an   
entire horde of Rockets!"  
  
"I remember reading that in the paper a while back", said AJ. "You did pretty   
good for yourself Ash." And he extended a friendly hand to Ash while Ash shook   
it. "Uh, thank you AJ", said Ash now flattered.  
  
Then AJ shook Cameron's hand. "Yes, you're definitely Cameron Fusterman",   
smiled AJ. "I hope you didn't take my bashing too seriously. It is an honor to   
meet someone who took out the team that once called my Pokemon wimps." He said   
remembering how Team Rocket made fun of his Sandshrew and other Pokemon.  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron surprised at how this guy's attitude had suddenly   
changed.  
  
"I'm just surprised after beating an entire horde of Rockets and battling eight   
tough Ryooku gym leaders, your Sandshrew hasn't evolved into a Sandslash yet",   
Said AJ.  
  
"SHREW!" growled Sandy wanting to slash AJ, but Cameron still held onto him.  
  
"Sandy prefers being just a Sandshrew", said Cameron. "Besides, I learned the   
hard way about what would happen if I owned a Sandslash." And he tugged at his   
shirt collar and showed AJ the scars on his chest.  
  
"Yep, those are Sandslash scars all right", said AJ. "It's a miracle that   
you're still living since Sandslash quills are poisonous."  
  
"Luckily I had a good doctor", smiled Cameron as he looked compassionately at   
Reiko while she just shyly blushed.  
  
"And a cute one too", winked AJ while nudging Cameron. "Maybe I should get me   
a bodyguard too."  
  
"Don't you ever get poisoned by your Sandslash?" asked Misty.  
  
"Let me show you something", smiled AJ. "Sandslash, attention!" And Sandslash   
stood on its hind paws standing stiff at attention. Then AJ pulled off his   
shirt exposing a torso full off ugly red scars. AJ started rubbing his bare   
back against Sandslash's quills like a backscratcher.  
  
"What is he doing?!" gasped Ash.  
  
"Like the fool that wears bright red clothing while walking through a herd of   
Tauros, is he trying to kill himself?" gasped Reiko.  
  
Cameron closed his eyes and flinched for he remembered how painful it was to   
land on a Sandslash.  
  
"Amazing!" said Tracey. "He doesn't look like he's in pain at all."  
  
"And he's not fainting nor croaking either", said Misty.  
  
"What?!" gasped Cameron as he opened his eyes and saw AJ still standing there   
unharmed. "Why aren't you...?"  
  
"Just like how I got Sandslash to become tough against water, I trained myself   
to become tough against poison attacks", laughed AJ. "After years of rigorous   
training, surviving in harsh environments, and just putting myself through the   
most pain imaginable, I've learned to develop a really tough immune system."  
  
"Wow, you certainly have trained yourself and your Sandslash a whole lot",   
said Ash.  
  
"Have you ever defeated the members of the Ryooku League?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Yeah, you might say I've defeated them a few times", smiled AJ as he took out   
a remote control and his garage door opened. There were about 1000 Ryooku   
League trophies stacked in there.  
  
"A FEW?!" gasped Misty. "It looks like Fort Knox in there!"  
  
"It's not many", smiled AJ. "Just only 928 wins in there."  
  
"I sure hope I can win at least one of those today", said Cameron.  
  
"Once you handle the first 4 members of the Ryooku League, they're total cream   
puffs", laughed AJ. "But if I were you kid, I'd watch myself around the Ryooku   
League champion. I hear he eats kids like you dinner. He even carries around   
salt and pepper packets with him."  
  
"Gulp", whispered Cameron feeling a little insecure.  
  
"Where do we go to sign Cameron up?" asked Ash.  
  
"Right over there to that stadium", said AJ pointing south to a huge stadium   
that was on the other side of the parade filled street. "I wish you lots of luck   
Cameron Fusterman. Cause you're gonna need it BAD!!! HA HA HA! Smell you   
guys later. Let's go Sandslash!" And he pulled Sandslash back into its   
Pokeball, waved goodbye to everyone, walked into his garage, pushed his remote   
control, and the door slammed shut.  
  
"What a macho-brained dolt!" said Misty.  
  
"I hope he isn't as bad as that league champion I'm about to face", said   
Cameron.  
  
"Do not worry my love", smiled Reiko. "Like the tiny Clefairy that metronomes   
up a fissure attack to knock out a huge Onyx, I have faith that you will defeat   
this opponent."  
  
"Thank you Moonray", said Cameron feeling a little better.  
  
"So why are we hanging around here for?" said Ash. "We have a league to get to!"  
  
"And the parade just ended too", said Tracey as he saw the last feature which   
was three people dressed in a long Chinese looking Dragonair costume. "The   
street is cleared so we can cross over now." So they walked across the street   
getting closer and closer to the stadium.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron had arrived at the front desk of the stadium where a man with a white   
shirt and a red bow tie greeted him. "Hello young man", said the man. "How can   
I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to compete in the Ryooku League", said Cameron.  
  
"Do you have the required eight badges?" asked the man.  
  
"Right here", said Cameron as he handed his Dex to the man so he could count   
all his badges.  
  
"Wow, you really have defeated all eight of the Ryooku gym leaders", said the   
man in an extremely happy voice. He pushed a button on his desk and a bunch   
of explosions were heard. Out of some huge balloons above fell some confetti   
and streamers while flocks of Pidgeys flew out of them. Then some victory   
music started to play while a huge crowd gathered around our heroes applauding   
while holding banners that read, WE LOVE YOU CAMERON!!!!  
  
"What, what's going on?!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Why we've been expecting you Mr. Cameron Fusterman", smiled the man. "Hero of   
Pallet Town and destroyer of the evil Team Rocket organization."  
  
"You have?!" gasped Cameron blushing.  
  
"But of course", smiled the man. "We heard news that you were coming here to   
compete in the Ryooku League. That's why we held that parade today. You see   
son, hardly any trainer has ever made it here to the Ryooku League. They   
usually get beaten by either the sixth, seventh, or sometimes even the first   
gym leaders and they end up giving up and going home. Only a lucky few have   
ever made it this far. And we hoped that a hero like you would face the   
challenges and defeat every one of those tough gym leaders. And our hopes   
were right. Congratulations so far Mr. Hero."  
  
"Aw, I'm not really a hero", said Cameron blushing even redder. "I just did   
what I felt was right."  
  
"You truly are a hero to me Came-chan", said Reiko as she kissed Cameron on the   
cheek causing the entire crowd to go. "WHHOOOOOOO!"   
  
"What is this? Married With Children?" growled Reiko as she used her mean look   
attack to back everyone off.  
  
"Well Mr. Fusterman", said the man. "Are you prepared to come face to face with   
Ryooku's most powerful Pokemon trainers?"  
  
"I believe I am", said Cameron. "How about you Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy while boxing with his shadow.  
  
"Excellent!" said the man. "All you have to do is go through this door right   
here and battle the Supreme 4!"  
  
"Supreme 4?" asked Cameron. "Is that like the Elite 4?"  
  
"Sort of", said the man. "Just like the Indigo League has its Elite 4, Ryooku   
has its four top trainers as well. We call them the Supreme 4. And once   
you've defeated all 4 members, you'll be able to enter the main arena and   
challenge our ultimate undefeated Ryooku League champion! How does all that   
sound to you?"  
  
"Okay, Sandy and I will do our bests", said Cameron. "Shrew!" said Sandy.  
  
"Don't worry Cameron", said Ash. "We'll all be by your side through your entire   
match."  
  
"I'm sorry", said the man. "Only the challenger and his Pokemon are allowed to   
go through that door. Coaches and friends aren't allowed in."  
  
"I guess you and your Pokemon are on your own for this round", said Ash.   
"Sorry."  
  
"But like the single outnumbered Scyther that uses a double team attack, I'm   
sure your valiant Pokemon will help you through this challenge", said Reiko.   
"And I'll pray that my ninja ancestors will give you the strength and endurance   
you'll need as well."  
  
"Thank you my Moonray", smiled Cameron. "You're always protecting me even when   
you're not by my side." And he gave her a quick kiss before Growlithe could   
protest.  
  
"Good luck Cameron", said Misty.  
  
"Same here", said Tracey. "Even though I don't have a camera, I'm gonna be   
sketching your victory if it happens."  
  
"What do you mean if?!" demanded Reiko as she looked mean-eyed at Tracey.  
  
"I mean when it happens!" said Tracey nervously.  
  
"Knock 'em dead slugger!" smiled Ash as he gave Cameron a gentle punch in the   
arm.  
  
"Thanks guys", said Cameron as the man pushed opened the door. Cameron and   
Sandy waved goodbye to his friends and the cheering crowd as the door closed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Three heads had popped out of some nearby trashcans and watched the wild   
cheering crowd. "This is so beneath me!" whined James as he pulled a sticky   
banana peel out of his hair. "I don't see how that green furry riff-raff on   
that kids' show can live in a trash can. I don't even want to think about what   
his toilet's like!"  
  
"Quit whining!" growled Jessie as she slammed the lid on James causing his head   
to rattle. "This is our last chance to destroy that miserable brat's dreams.   
And this is the most perfect time and place to do it!"  
  
"Just look at all those dummies out there cheering their brains out!" growled   
Meowth as he saw those countless banners and signs with Cameron's name and   
picture on them. There were even some teenage girls holding a picture of   
Cameron with red lip prints all over it. "Have you even such an eyesore in   
your life?! Especially if you only have one eye!"  
  
"Not as painful as those!" moaned James as he pointed to some other banners   
that read, DOWN WITH TEAM ROCKET, along with pictures of capital Rs crossed   
out and broken down rocketships. "They're demolishing Team Rocket's good name!"   
cried James.  
  
"Team Rocket was never supposed to have a good name!" said Jessie. "You   
certainly won't find me grieving over the opinions of lowly peasants like   
them!" Then Jessie saw something that made her silent and hurt. Some guys were   
holding a wooden post where a straw dummy was getting hung from it. It looked   
exactly like Jessie. It had Xs for eyes and a red tongue made of felt was   
sticking out its sewn up mouth. And little kids were whacking the dummy with a   
bunch of sticks.  
  
"Jessie, are you all right?" asked James as he saw his partner standing there   
silently while a tear formed in her eye. Then the tear dissolved into steam   
when Jessie's eyes started burning with rage.  
  
"How dare they mock the fearsome monarchy known as Team Rocket!" shouted Jessie   
as she took out a Pokeball and released her Granbull. Meowth quickly ducked   
back into his trashcan and shut the lid while Granbull sniffed around for her   
favorite chew toy.  
  
"I don't think one Granbull will be able to teach that crowd a lesson", said   
James.  
  
"I'm not gonna have her attack them!" growled Jessie. "I'm gonna have her   
attack their so-called hero! We'll see how cheerful those losers become when   
we mop the floor with Fusterman! Then they'll know the full terror of Team   
Rocket! Granbull, I need you to dig a tunnel right under that building."  
  
"GRRRR!" growled Granbull as she tore up the pavement with her jaws and started   
digging a tunnel. James undid a trashcan lid so the dirt Granbull was scooping   
out could fly into the can.  
  
"What's with that?" asked Jessie  
  
"The law says you have to clean up after you Pokemon", said James as he pointed   
to a sign.  
  
"It should just say you have to clean up your Pokemon!" moaned Meowth for he   
was in that can that was getting piled up with dirt.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and Sandy found themselves walking through a hallway covered with   
beautiful flowers and vines. "Shrew!" trembled Sandy for he knew that plants   
loved to suck out the minerals from ground-types like him.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy", said Cameron. "These aren't Pokemon plants. They won't   
reach out and grab you. I hope!" Sandy frowned for those words didn't really   
sound too comforting. Then they came to the end of the hallway where they found   
a motherly woman with a green sundress and a beautiful flowery bonnet on her   
gray hair. She was busy watering flowers with a watering can while singing a   
happy song.  
  
"Mother Nature?" whispered Cameron.  
  
"No, not really", said the woman as she turned around and smiled. "But I think   
that is a wonderful name to be called since I just love nature."  
  
"How do you do?" said Cameron bowing to her. "I'm Cameron."  
  
"So the famous Cameron Fusterman has come to meet little old me", smiled the   
woman. "I'm Demeter. The first member of the Supreme 4."  
  
"Demeter?" asked Cameron. "Like the goddess of harvest?"  
  
"Yes, you might say that", smiled Demeter. "I do love raising all sorts of   
flora. And this here's my prize pick!" She took out a Pokeball and released   
a huge green brontosaurus with huge purple flower petals around its neck.   
"MEGANIUM!" it roared as Cameron took out his Dex.  
  
"MEGANIUM: the herb Pokemon. The evolved form of Bayleef", replied Dextra.   
"The spicy aroma that rises from Meganium's petals contains a substance that   
calms aggressive feelings."  
  
"My little Meg not only won me first prize in the garden show last year",   
smiled Demeter. "But she's also my champion fighter. Who are you going to   
send out to battle her? Your Sandshrew perhaps?"  
  
"Shrew!" cried Sandy as he hid behind Cameron's legs not wanting to go against   
this huge grass-type.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy", said Cameron. "I'm gonna save you for last. I'm gonna   
choose VP for this round." And he released his Vileplume right in front of Meg   
the Meganium.  
  
"What a pretty Vileplume you have", smiled Demeter. "And such big strong red   
petals too! Have it call out an attack. I want to see how good you've   
raised it."  
  
"All right", said Cameron. "VP, use your sleep powder."  
  
"Vile!" cooed VP as he released his blue powder.  
  
"Very impressive", said Demeter. "But now it's my turn. Meg, protect yourself   
with safeguard!"  
  
"Meg!" said Meg as she concentrated and created a glowing shield protecting   
herself from the approaching sleep powder.   
  
"That's good Meg", said Demeter. "Now use your body slam!" Meg then slammed   
her huge body at VP causing him to topple over and land on his petals. "VILE!"   
cried VP as he tried to stand right side up, but couldn't for his huge petals   
were too heavy.  
  
"Now give it a leech seed!" said Dememter. Meg then coughed out a seed that   
hit the upside down Vileplume causing vines to sprout out tying up poor VP   
while draining the energy from his body and into the Meganium's.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron. "Shrew!" cried Sandy as they both saw the life getting   
sucked out of their flower friend. "Quick VP!" cried Cameron. "Try getting some   
of your energy back with a giga drain!"  
  
"VILE!" cried VP as he concentrated and started absorbing all the energy from   
Meg's body causing her to get very tired. Even the leech seed Meg injected   
onto VP didn't seem to restore her energy much.  
  
"Hurry Meg!" cried Demeter, "Use your razor leaf attack!"  
  
"Meg!" said Meg weakly as she tried to fling some razor leaves, but they just   
dissolved before they could hit VP. Then Meg sighed and collapsed onto the   
floor drained and defeated. "Poor Meg!" said Demeter as she pulled the Meganium   
back into her ball.  
  
"VP, are you all right?" asked Cameron as he pulled the leech seed vines from   
VP's body. "Vile!" said VP weakly, but happy that he won. "I'm proud of you VP",   
smiled Cameron. "And I bet Bellossom will be too once she hears about this."   
And he pulled the tired VP back into his ball while Demeter approached him.  
  
"Your Vileplume has defeated my Meganium fair and square", said Demeter. "Not   
only is your Vileplume pretty, but a pretty tough warrior as well.   
Congratulations for being a terrific gardener and trainer."  
  
"Thank you ma'am", said Cameron blushing. Then Demeter went over to a nearby   
lily and pushed a button on the wall. Suddenly a door opened that led to   
another hallway.  
  
"Go forth and meet your next opponent noble gardener", smiled Demeter. Cameron   
thanked Demeter again as he and Sandy walked through the hallway to meet the   
next member of the Supreme 4.  
  
"Is it me or has it gotten hot all of a sudden?" asked Cameron as he felt   
himself sweating while walking through the hallway that consisted of red steel   
walls.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy agreeing with Cameron while trying to shake off the sweat.   
  
Soon they found themselves in another room. But this one consisted of fiery   
torches and pools filled with boiling lava. "I bet you could have the greatest   
marshmallow roast in this room", thought a puffing Cameron while approaching   
an empty red throne. Soon a puff of fire appeared and when it cleared, there   
was a young man with a red Mohawk sitting in the throne. He was wearing a red   
leather jacket, with blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a sun on it.  
  
"Who dares disturb Apollo, the great master of fire?" asked the man in a   
threatening voice as he placed his hand over a nearby torch without showing the   
slightest bit of pain.  
  
"I do", said Cameron nervously. "My name is Cameron and I've come to challenge   
the second member of the Supreme 4."  
  
"HA HA HA!" laughed Apollo in a now jolly sounding voice. "That would be me.   
I'm sorry if the fire intimidated you. It's just that I prefer warm places   
better than cold ones." And he reached into his jacket pocket and threw   
something to Cameron. It was a small box of Red Hots.  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron puzzled but smiling. "Shrew!" replied Sandy for he   
just loves candy. Cameron took a Red Hot and handed it to Sandy who started   
nibbling it gratefully.  
  
"Your quite welcome", smiled Apollo as he got out of his throne and took out a   
Pokeball. "Now let's see how hot you really are once you come face to face with   
my Typhlosion!" Then he released a big vicious weasel with a collar made of   
flames. "TYYYY!" it hissed. Cameron quickly took out his Dex again.  
  
"TYPHLOSION: the evolved form of Quilava", replied Dextra. "If Typhlosion gets   
too angry, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up   
in flames."  
  
"Uh oh!" thought Cameron. "I'd better use a water Pokemon for this hothead. Go   
Slowie!" and he released his Slowking right in front of the sneering Typhlosion.   
  
"Hi!" said Slowie while waving. Typhlosion only replied by snorting smoke into   
poor Slowie's face. "Cough! Was it something I said? Cough!" asked Slowie.  
  
"Now that we got the polite protocol out of the way", said Apollo. "Give that   
king your flame wheel!"  
  
"TYYYY!" growled Typhlosion as it concentrated and created a ring of fire over   
its head getting ready to launch it at Slowie.  
  
"Quick Slowie, try using your whirlpool!" called out Cameron. Slowie nodded   
and started creating a ring of water. Both Pokemon released their rings at the   
same time and Cameron and Apollo saw a surprising sight. Slowie was trapped   
in a swirling ring of fire and Typhlosion was trapped in a moving whirlpool   
both completely unharmed. They just stood their perfectly still not wanting to   
touch their unusual traps.  
  
"Typhlosion!" called out Apollo. "Don't worry about the water. Try knocking   
Slowking back into the flames with your swift attack!" Typhlosion smiled and   
started throwing swift stars at Slowie causing him to close his eyes and walk   
back into the flames.  
  
"Slowie! Open your eyes!" cried Cameron. "Your collar's on fire!" "Slow?"   
gasped Slowie as he saw a tiny spark appear on his precious red and white   
striped collar. He quickly squirted a drop of water putting out the fire. "Now   
what Mamma?" Slowie asked Cameron.  
  
"Mamma?" thought Apollo.  
  
"Let's see", said Cameron trying to think of something. "I know! Try shrinking   
that whirlpool with your psychic power!" Slowie smiled and concentrated on his   
psychic power. Typhlosion suddenly found the whirlpool getting smaller and   
smaller until it formed a watery collar around its neck. "TY!" roared   
Typhlosion as the water put out its flaming collar and it ran around the room in   
pain desperately trying to pull off its wet shackle.   
  
"TY! LOOK OUT!" cried Apollo. But it was too late. Typhlosion had crashed   
into a wall and fell backwards into one of the lava pools floating defeated.   
Apollo grumpily sucked his Pokemon back into his ball and stared at the happy   
Cameron.  
  
"You did it Slowie!" smiled Cameron as he was about to give him a hug until   
Slowie waved his hands shouting, WAIT!" Cameron stopped for he had almost   
forgotten that a flame wheel was still circling around Slowie. "Allow me Mamma",   
said Slowie as he squirted water on the flame wheel putting it out so Cameron   
could hug him.  
  
"You've done well Cameron", smiled Apollo as he pushed a button on his throne   
and another door slid open leading to another hallway. "Fire does burn bright   
inside of you. Let's hope it still burns when you face the last two of my   
associates." Cameron pulled Slowie back into his ball, thanked Apollo, and he   
and Sandy went through the door off to meet number 3.  
  
"SHREW!" coughed Sandy as he started coughing and waving and fanning his mouth   
with his claw. "I guess they don't call this stuff Red Hots for nothing", said   
Cameron as he looked at the box of candy Apollo had given him.   
  
Soon they found themselves in a room filled with beautiful white marble   
fountains. They consisted of marble Magikarps, Gyarados's, Goldeens, and   
Slowpokes, all squirting out water. "Aren't these fountains beautiful Sandy?"   
smiled Cameron. Sandy was too busy concentrating on his singed mouth to notice.  
  
"Why don't you take a quick sip from one of these fountains?" suggested Cameron.   
Sandy nodded and approached a fountain taking a quick drink. Then sped back to   
Cameron just before the rotating marble Squirtle could turn around and squirt   
him.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Cameron. "Shrew!" replied Sandy giving him a claw's up.  
  
"I wonder where our next opponent is?" wondered Cameron. Suddenly, they heard   
something bubble. At the end of the room they found a huge hot tub with lots of   
Pokeballs floating in some bubbling water. Then out of the water came a chubby   
man with a bald head and a black beard. He was wearing a red and yellow   
striped swimsuit like the ones men wore back in the early 1900s.  
  
"Oh, sorry", said the man in a gargly sounding voice. "I must've fallen asleep   
in my precious waterbed. How do you do sonny? My name is Poseidon, the third   
member of the Supreme 4. Have you come to challenge me?"  
  
"Yes I have", said Cameron. "My name is Cameron and this here is Sandy."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Judging by the sound of your Sandshrew", said Poseidon. "He must've eaten one   
of Apollo's Red Hots. I guess that's proof that you've beaten him because   
you're in my arena now. You may have tamed his flames, but are you ready to   
get whipped by my water?!" Then Poseidon started looking at all the Pokeballs   
floating in his tub and selected one. "Let's see how you do against my   
Feraligatr!" and he released a gigantic blue alligator with strong blue scales,   
red spiky hair, and huge scary jaws. "GRRRR!" growled the gator as it got on   
its hind legs and started waving its arms around while Cameron nervously took   
out his Dex yet again.  
  
"FERALIGATR: the evolved form of Croconaw", replied Dextra. "When Feraligatr   
bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears   
its victim up."  
  
"Let's see", said Cameron looking down at his Pokebelt then at the nervous   
Sandshrew. "I can't send Sandy because a water-type like Feraligatr would   
finish him off and VP and Slowie already had their battles and need recovering.   
I shouldn't send Crobat or Scaleon, because that water-type might fire some ice   
attacks and finish them off. That leaves Elekid. He has the electricity   
that'll do major damage to a water-type. I just hope he's gotten stronger   
during our travels." Then he released the little electric kid.  
  
"Bri?" said Elekid looking at the huge hulking gator with wide eyes.  
  
"Quick Kid!" cried Cameron. "Release your most powerful thunderbolt before it   
has a chance to attack. Elekid complied and fired a huge thunderbolt at   
Feraligatr, but the beast just stood there unaffected while smiling a huge   
smile with numerous teeth.  
  
"Nothing can penetrate my Feraligatr's strong armor", scoffed Poseidon. "And   
besides, that Elekid of yours looks too puny to do any serious damage.   
Feraligatr, give 'em a water gun attack. But only your gentlest one though."  
  
"GRRR!" growled Feraligatr as it blasted a power water jet from its mouth   
causing Elekid to get blasted back screaming.  
  
"KID!" cried Cameron then looked at Feraligatr angrily. "That wasn't a water   
gun attack! That looked more like a hydro pump! I thought you ordered it to   
use a gentle attack?!"  
  
"That was Feraligatr's most gentle attack", protested Poseidon. "It ain't my   
fault that your kid's an electric cream puff. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Uh, Kid?" asked Cameron as he looked around and found no trace of his Elekid.  
  
"Don't worry about it", smiled Poseidon. "Feraligatr will sniff him out for you   
and beat him too. Right my champion?"  
  
"GRRRR!" smiled Feraligatr as it got back on all fours and started sniffing   
around every fountain trying to find its opponent and possibly prey. Cameron   
looked around nervously too hoping he'd find Elekid before Feraligatr did.   
  
"Shrew!" whispered Sandy as he pointed to a fountain with a bunch of marble   
Slowpokes sitting on a rock. Cameron approached the fountain and discovered   
that one of them was Elekid. He was standing perfectly still spitting out   
water trying to hide from Feraligatr. Cameron became relieved and was about   
to pick up Elekid, until Feraligatr jumped out from behind the rock knocking   
Cameron back.  
  
"ELEKID?" gasped Cameron as he picked up his glasses and put them back on and   
discovered that Elekid was now in Feraligatr's mouth. The gator tried to shut   
his mouth, but Elekid was trying his best to hold it open. "BRI!" it cried in   
a determined voice.  
  
"If only I had a huge stick I could jam in that mouth", thought Cameron. He   
tried to look for something and found a marble fang that fell off from a marble   
Gyarados. Cameron was about to jam the tooth into Feraligatr's jaws, but it   
was too late. Feraligatr snapped its jaws closed and Elekid was completely out   
of sight.  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Cameron as he dropped the tooth and fell down in tears.   
"SHREWWW!" cried Sandy dropping down as well.  
  
"He was only a kid!" cried Cameron as he shouted at Poseidon. "I thought   
Pokemon weren't allowed to get eaten in official Pokemon matches!"  
  
"Hey, Feraligatr used a bite attack", said Poseidon in a concerned, but conduct   
voice. "And bite is an official Pokemon attack." Cameron then looked at the   
proud Feraligatr with anger. Jus then, Feraligatr suddenly received a nasty   
shock causing an x-ray of Feraligatr bones to appear. "What's wrong Feraligatr?"   
gasped Poseidon. "Is that kid giving you heartburn?"   
  
"GRRRRR!" growled Feraligatr in pain for even though it had armor on the   
outside, its insides weren't protected at all. It coughed up a yellow and black   
striped hairball that was covered with slobber.  
  
"KID?" gasped Cameron as he slowly approached the ball, but then stopped. The   
hairball started to glow and grow. The little Elekid was now a medium sized   
Pokemon with small antennas, a bigger mouth, bigger arms and legs, and a long   
cat's tail.  
  
"Elekid?!" smiled Cameron. "You've evolved back into an Electabuzz!"  
  
"BUZZ EL BUZZ!" smiled Elekid, I mean Electabuzz, as he gave his old military   
salute to Cameron like it was an instinct.  
  
"I'm glad your Pokemon's okay", smiled Poseidon. "Cause now I won't feel guilty   
once Feraligatr clobbers him. Use your rage attack!"  
  
"GRRRRR!" growled Feraligatr as it charged at Cameron and Buzz while swatting   
its arms around and snapping its jaws.  
  
"Do you feel like using your thunderpunch against the creature that tried to   
eat you?" asked Cameron.  
  
"BUZZ!" smiled Buzz with a wicked smile as he made two electric fists and   
started punching Feraligatr in the gut. Now that Buzz was fully evolved, his   
electric attacks were more powerful. Powerful enough to penetrate through   
Feraligatr's so called armor. "GRRRR!" it cried out in pain.  
  
"Try backing him off with your scary face!" called out Poseidon. "GRRRRR!"   
Complied Feraligatr as it made an illusion of a huge scary face, causing Buzz   
to stop punching it and back away in surprise.  
  
"Will you be okay Buzz?" asked Cameron for that gator's scary face kind of   
frightened him too. "Buzz", said Buzz in a quiet voice as he dusted himself off,   
concentrated hard, and created a huge dark cloud over the ceiling.  
  
"What's that furball of yours doing?" gasped Poseidon.  
  
"I think he's starting his very first thunder attack", whispered Cameron. Sure   
enough, Buzz had learned thunder. The cloud started releasing huge lightning   
bolts trying to hit Feraligatr that was running around trying its best to avoid   
them. Poseidon quickly jumped out of his tub and landed on the floor flopping   
around like a huge fat Dewgong. When Poseidon got up, he saw it was over. A   
bolt had hit Feraligatr knocking it down unconscious. Poseidon waddled over to   
his defeated gator and pulled it back in its ball then waddled over to Cameron.  
  
"I'm sorry about the thunder and lightning", said Cameron. "I guess it probably   
would've hurt you if you hadn't jumped out of that tub in time."  
  
"That's all right", said Poseidon. "I guess I would've deserved it for letting   
my Feraligatr eat your Pokemon." Then he looked sternly at Feraligatr's ball.   
"I'm going to have a serious talk with you about when its time to battle and   
when its time to eat and not doing both at the same time!"  
  
"This is so great!" smiled Cameron as he turned to his Electabuzz. "I guess I   
can start calling you Buzz again!" He was about to hug his Pokemon until Buzz   
made a snide smirk and shocked Cameron back. "Yep, you're still the same old   
Buzz", sighed Cameron as he pulled the snickering Electabuzz back into his ball.  
  
"Congratulations Cameron", said Poseidon as he pushed a button near his hot tub   
and yet another door slid open. "Now you are ready to take on the fourth and   
final member of the Supreme 4. I wish you luck, because you're definitely   
gonna need it."  
  
Cameron thanked Poseidon and waved goodbye to him as he and Sandy walked   
through the final hallway and then into the final room. It looked like some   
kind of royal office with scrolls on the walls, shields with legendary Pokemon   
on them, and paintings of Demeter, Apollo, Poseidon, and an old man with white   
hair and a long white beard. "I guess this old man here will be my last   
opponent." Said Cameron.  
  
"I wouldn't say that I'm old", said a wise sounding voice. Cameron and Sandy   
gasped and turned around. There in front of an official desk was that old man.   
He was wearing a majestic robe of blue and gold. "I'd prefer the word vintage   
if you don't mind", said the man with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry sir", said Cameron bowing. "Please forgive me."  
  
"No harm done", smiled the old man. "I have great faith that the famous Cameron   
Fusterman would never try to harm anyone on purpose."  
  
"You know me?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I've been expecting you", laughed the man. "I am Zeus. The final member of   
the Supreme 4, not to mention the founder and president of the Ryooku League."  
  
"You created the Ryooku League?" asked Cameron surprised.  
  
"Yes I did", said Zeus twiddling his beard. "So what did you think of my humble   
little league and my crew of gym leaders so far?"  
  
"Oh, it was exciting sir", smiled Cameron. "More challenging than I could've   
ever imagined."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy agreeing with him.  
  
"And I heard that you even changed Mr. Stench and Captain Cranston", smiled   
Zeus. "Those two never seemed to stop giving me trouble. I tried many times to   
turn them around, but with no success at all. But I'm glad you got Stench to   
stop his polluting ways and got the alcoholic Cranston the help he needs. And   
I believe his daughter, Christine, will be an excellent replacement for him."  
  
"It was my pleasure", smiled Cameron while blushing with pride.  
  
"You've traveled through dangerous jungles, hot deserts, treacherous waters,   
frozen tundras, tall mountains, and you even traveled through unknown space",   
smiled Zeus. "Now you're about to face the man who started all your adventures."   
And he took out a Pokeball, got out of his seat and faced Cameron. "Are you   
ready to challenge me?"  
  
"You bet I am", said Cameron as he tilted his cap back with determination like   
he was another Ash.  
  
"Then you shall feel the charge of Ampharos!" shouted Zeus as he released what   
looked like a cross between a sheep and a dragon. It had a sheep's head, a   
yellow dragon's body and a long tail with a sparking red ball on it. "PHAAAAA!"   
it said in a baaing voice as Cameron activated his Dex.  
  
"AMPHAROS: the light Pokemon. The evolved form of Flaaffy", replied Dextra.   
"The tip of Ampharos' tail shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It   
acts as a beacon for lost people."  
  
"Okay Sandy", said Cameron. "Do you want to take on this Ampharos?"  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he jumped right in front of his light-producing   
opponent.  
  
"All right Sandy", said Cameron. "How about starting off with a swift attack?"  
  
"Ampharos, cotton spore!" said Zeus the minute Cameron called out his first   
attack. When Sandy had released his swift stars, Ampharos produced some tiny   
spores that covered each star turning them into harmless cotton balls not   
hurting Ampharos one bit.  
  
"Now use your zap cannon", commanded Zeus. "PHAAA!" baaed Ampharos as it bent   
down while the ball on its tail started to produce a huge electric cannonball.   
Sandy started to look nervously as the zap cannon started to get bigger and   
bigger.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy", said Cameron. "You're a ground-type. That electric attack   
might not harm you." But unfortunately, he was wrong. For instead of firing   
the cannon at Sandy, Ampharos fired it on the floor causing it to explode   
causing Sandy to get knocked back. "SHREEEEWWW!" cried Sandy.  
  
"What was that?!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Just a strategy Ampharos and I came up with just in case ground-types get in   
here", smiled Zeus. "Give 'em some more juice Amhpy!" "PHAAAA!" baaed Ampharos   
as it kept firing more zap cannons on the floor causing Sandy to get knocked   
around badly.  
  
"Quick Sandy, escape by digging!" cried Cameron. "SHREW!" said Sandy as he   
approached a hole in the floor that had been blow open by a zap cannon, then   
dug himself into the dirt. As he kept digging, he saw something very   
unpleasant digging its way up. "SHREW!" cried Sandy as he jumped out of the   
hole and back into Cameron's arms.  
  
"What's wrong Sandy?" asked Cameron. "You'd be safer from Ampharos if you   
stayed underground." Just then, half the floor burst open and a huge cloud of   
dust and dirt came spouting out like a geyser.   
  
"Did you do that Amphy?" asked Zeus surprised. "PHAAA!" said Amphy as it shook   
its rattled head no.  
  
"We did that and we're proud of it!" said a woman figure that appeared through   
the dust.  
  
"It's called destruction and I love the sound of it!" said a man figure. Then   
the two figures started to say that familiar motto, hopefully for the last time,   
as the dust cleared.  
  
Jessie: "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Then Granbull jumped out of the hole while something was wriggling and crying   
in her cheeks. "Granbull honey, please spit your boyfriend out", said Jessie.   
"I need your mouth empty so you can battle." Granbull nodded and coughed out   
the chewed up Meowth.  
  
"For the last time I'm not her boyfriend!" cried Meowth as he managed to get up   
with gnawed hind legs.  
  
"So you're the infamous Team Rocket that made young Cameron here famous, eh?"   
said Zeus with an interested look on his face.  
  
"And we regretted every single day for making that twerp famous!" shouted Jessie   
angrily. "But now we're gonna make him even more famous once we kill him!"  
  
"Not if the head of the Ryooku League has anything to say about it!" said Zeus.  
  
"Be careful sir", said Cameron. "These guys own really dangerous Pokemon!"  
  
"You ain't just whistling Dixie kid", smiled James. "Go Girafarig!" and he   
released his giraffe that chomped its master's head once again. "No tail, why   
do you keep doing this to me?!" mumbled James as Girafarig's head released   
James from its hungry tail.  
  
"Team Rocket must own dangerous Pokemon if they keep attacking their owners   
like that." Said Zeus puzzled. "But no matter. Amphy, seize them all with your   
cotton spore!" Amphy complied by releasing more cotton spore at the Rockets.  
  
"Girafarig, send that spore back with confusion!" said James. "GIRAF!" said   
Girafarig's head at it blasted its psychic energy at the spore sending it back   
to Amphy and Zeus. Cameron became horrified as he saw the poor Ampharos and   
the President of the Ryooku League trapped in a huge cotton ball with only   
their eyes showing.  
  
"That's pretty good!" laughed Meowth. "Turning them into the world's biggest   
Q-Tip, cause I got loads of earwax to load on them!" and he stuck his paws in   
his ears, pulled out gobs of wax and was about to smear it all over Zeus and   
Amphy.  
  
"Don't you dare mess with them!" shouted Cameron. "Sandy, swift attack!"   
  
"SHREW!" growled Sandy as he threw his stars at Meowth causing him to yelp and   
run behind something to protect himself. Unfortunately, that something was   
Granbull and Meowth got earwax all over her just groomed fur. "GRRRR!" growled   
Granbull with anger.  
  
"Uh, remember Grannie! I'm your boyfriend!" said Meowth nervously trying to   
save his hide. Granbull only complied by not giving him her affectionate   
gnawing.  
  
"James", said Jessie. "I think it's time we use the, (STING OF CREEPY MUSIC),   
attack!"  
  
"You mean the, (STING OF CREEPY MUSIC), attack we've been developing these past   
months?" asked James with a smile. "Oh goody!"  
  
"I don't think I like the sound of that", said Cameron after hearing that   
creepy music sting. "Shrew!" agreed Sandy as Jessie and James released their   
Hakking and Bython.  
  
"Hakking, release a sludge bomb", commanded James. "Girafarig, use confusion   
to keep it up in the air." Hakking complied by belching out a huge sludge ball   
while Girafarig used its psychic powers to make it float while absorbing the   
psychic energy.  
  
"Granbull, use thunderpunch! Bython, poison sting now!" commanded Jessie.   
Granbull launched a thunderpunch at the sludge ball while Bython spat out some   
poison needles all over it. Soon Cameron and Sandy were looking at a huge   
glowing ball of pollution loaded with electric and psychic energy, along with   
lots of poison needles sticking out of it.  
  
"Behold young twerp!" cackled Jessie. "May I present you the Rocket Blackball!"  
  
"With enough power to cause you and your sand-brained Sandshrew to black out   
forever!" laughed Meowth. "Just like how you blacked out my eye!"  
  
"Okay Girafarig!" smiled James. "Release the ball!" Cameron looked in fear as   
that huge ball of darkness started charging right at him.  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he blasted out his hugest sandstorm trying to push the   
ball back at Team Rocket.  
  
"Sandy!" gasped Cameron. "Are you sure you can handle this?" "SHREW!" cried   
Sandy as he kept producing more sand while Girafarig kept trying to push the   
ball back with more psychic energy.  
  
"We'll need more Poke-power here!" Jessie growled at Hakking, Bython, and   
Granbull. Hakking used its sludge, Bython used its poison sting, and Granbull   
used her roar attack to help Girafarig push the ball back at Sandy and Cameron.  
  
"Well guys, it's up to all of you!" said Cameron nervously as he released the   
rest of his Pokemon to help Sandy. Buzz blasted his thunderpunches at the ball,   
VP used his Solarbeam, Slowie used his blizzard, Scaleon used her dragonbreath,   
and Batty used her hyper beam while Sandy stuck with his sandstorm attack.  
  
"Amazing!" said Zeus who was still stuck in his cotton ball straitjacket as he   
watched the good Pokemon working together as a team to push away this ball of   
evil.   
  
A minute later, it was over. The ball had exploded and Cameron and five of   
his Pokemon got knocked back. But luckily, Scaleon managed to catch them all   
with her huge claws. Cameron adjusted his glasses and found a wonderful, yet   
gruesome sight. Team Rocket and their Pokemon got knocked into Zeus's trophy   
case while all those sharp edged trophies knocked each one of those Rockets on   
their evil-filled heads. "And I thought these were supposed to be loving cups!"   
whined Meowth as a cup bonked him unconscious.  
  
"We did it guys!" smiled Cameron as he hugged all six of his Pokemon while they   
hugged him back as well. "We beam Team Rocket again together!"  
  
"SHREW!" "VILE!" "BAT!" "SLOW!" "SCALE!" "BUZZ, EL BUZZ!" said all the   
Pokemon proudly.  
  
"Bravo!" called out Zeus's voice. "PHAAA!" called out Amphy's voice. Cameron   
turned around and found Zeus and Amphy still stuck in a huge cottonball.   
"Scaleon, can you set them free?" asked Cameron. "Scale", smiled Scaleon as she   
used her claws to tear apart the cottonball freeing its prisoners.  
  
"The stories were right about you Cameron", smiled Zeus. "You truly are a Rocket   
defeater! And what I just witnessed proved it! Congratulations, you've earned   
the right to go through this final door and take on our undefeated champion."  
  
"But what about the match between Sandy and Ampharos?" asked Cameron. "We've   
never finished it."  
  
"We don't need to", smiled Zeus. "The way Sandy and your other Pokemon took on   
Team Rocket's ball of doom proves that you would've beaten us hands down. Even   
Amphy submits to your valiant Sandshrew.  
  
"PHAAAA!" smiled Amphy as it bowed down at Sandy's cute feet. "Shrew!" smiled   
Sandy who was feeling honored and a little thankful that this sheep wouldn't be   
firing anymore zap cannons at him.  
  
"Go forth Cameron Fusterman and get set for you final challenge", smiled Zeus   
as he went over to his desk and pushed a button that made the last door open.  
  
"Thank you sir", smiled Cameron as he bowed to him. "I'll do my best", and he   
and his six Pokmeon walked through the huge doors.  
  
"I know you will son", smiled Zeus as he watched them leave then turned over to   
the Rockets who were still lying on the floor. "Amphy, let's make our so called   
guests a little more comfortable with some cotton blankets."  
  
"PHAAA!" said Amphy as it launched some cotton spore at the Rockets and their   
Pokemon trapping them in a huge cotton blanket. Then Zeus picked up his phone   
and started to call security.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and his Pokemon suddenly found themselves in the center of the huge   
stadium along with millions of crowds cheering their voice boxes out. Cameron   
started to blush for this wasn't like battling in the Indigo League. For that   
time, he had marched in with Ash, Gary, and a bunch of other trainers. But   
here, he was the only trainer about to go face to face with the Ryooku League   
champion with millions of eyes watching him.  
  
"Shrew!" called out Sandy as he pointed somewhere. Cameron looked up at the   
huge jumbovision and saw Misty, Tracey, and Reiko on the screen sitting in   
seats. Cameron saw even more familiar faces. Brock, Stella, Bill, Gary, Prof.   
Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, and of course his foster parents Seymour and Pallet Jenny   
were also there. Reiko blew him a kiss on the screen while all his friends   
started to cheer for him.  
  
"My friends and family are all here!" smiled Cameron with tears in his eyes. "I   
sure hope I don't blow it for them. Say, I don't see Ash."  
  
"Here he is!" shouted an announcer who was wearing a wild checkered suit and   
a tie with a wiggling Jynx on it. "The famous hero of Pallet Town, Cameron   
Fusterman. Not only has he freed a once imprisoned Pallet Town from the evil   
Team Rocket and finished in the top 16 in the Indigo League. He has now beaten   
all eight of the Ryooku gym leaders along with the members of the Supreme 4.   
Now he is ready to face his ultimate challenge. And here he is, our undefeated   
Ryooku League champion!"  
  
Two huge doors started to open and out came fireworks and a lot of purple smoke.   
Then a red carpet rolled out and out came the champion. Cameron's mouth   
dropped when he saw who his opponent was.  
  
"I told you I was planning to eat you for dinner!" laughed the familiar guy as   
he was holding some salt and pepper packets in his hands.  
  
"AJ?!!!" gasped Cameron.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Uh oh! It looks like Cameron's about to take on a guy with a hunger for winning   
and who can't seem to get harmed by Sandslash quills or possibly anything else.   
Will Cameron win or will his hero status go down to zero? To find out, stay   
tuned for the final chapter of Poke-Odyssey 2001. 


	26. The Final Match and Chapter

Poke-Odyssey 2001 chapter 26  
  
The Final Match and Chapter  
  
Things have gotten really interesting for young Cameron Fusterman. He and his   
friends had just arrived in Vinegar Town. Home of the famous Ryooku League HQ   
where he just defeated the Supreme 4. The four top Pokemon trainers in Ryooku   
who were lead by Zeus, the president and founder of the Ryooku League. When   
Cameron and Zeus had their battle, Team Rocket had interrupted their match. But   
luckily, Cameron had defeated them. Probably for the last time for Zeus   
ordered his Ampharos to seal up the rockets in cotton straitjackets and then   
called security while he let Cameron face the Ryooku League champion. Cameron   
became shocked when he found out it was AJ, one of Ash's old opponents who is   
now the undefeated champion of Ryooku. And now the final chapter.  
  
"You're my final opponent?!" gasped Cameron nervously while the crowd in the   
stands cheered like crazy.  
  
"Pretty shocking, huh?" scoffed AJ while twirling a Pokeball around on his   
finger. "You may have defeated Team Rocket, but remember, I defeated them   
before you did! So it's probably no guess who's gonna win this match. Heh heh   
heh!" Cameron was a little too nervous to reply back, but before he could, a   
referee got between them.  
  
"Okay boys, here are the rules", said the ref. "This'll be a 6 vs. 6 match with   
no time limit. Fusterman, you can switch any Pokemon you feel is weakening or   
might be a better opponent. But AJ, being the champion, will not be allowed to   
switch his. And the winner will be the one who has defeated all six of their   
opponent's Pokemon. Understand?"  
  
"As usual", smiled AJ.  
  
"Yes I do", said Cameron.  
  
"Very good", said the ref. "The match will start in a half-hour. Fusterman,   
you can go to that dugout over there where Nurse Joy will restore all your   
Pokemon's health."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron as he pulled his Pokemon back into their balls. Then   
called Sandy over as he walked into the dugout while AJ walked over to the   
other side.  
  
"Hello Cameron, my name is Nurse Joy", smiled the nurse as Cameron approached   
her. "It's such an honor to have a hero competing in the Ryooku League."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron who just couldn't stop blushing all day from hearing   
all this praise.  
  
"Let me take your Pokeballs and I'll make them all fighting fit", smiled Joy.   
Cameron handed Sandy and all his Pokeballs to Joy. "I just hope AJ's Pokemon   
won't damage them too badly afterwards", said Joy.  
  
"Shrew?!" gasped Sandy not liking those words he just heard.  
  
"Don't worry little Sandshrew", smiled Joy as she pushed Sandy's nose with her   
finger. "Because if that happens, I would love to nurse a cutie like you back   
to health again."  
  
"Shrew!" sighed Sandy as he smiled and snuggled into Joy's bosom as she took   
him to a back room. Cameron wondered if Sandy liked being in Joy's arms a   
little too much.  
  
"Getting the jitters champ?" called out a familiar voice.  
  
"Ash?" gasped Cameron as he turned around and saw Ash and Pikachu in the dugout   
with him. "I thought no one else was allowed to go in with me."  
  
"You had to face the Supreme 4 alone", said Ash. "But they said that only   
coaches are allowed to be in the dugout with their trainers. Congratulations   
on getting this far."  
  
"Pika pi!" said Pikachu congratulating him.  
  
"Thanks guys", said Cameron nervously. "I just noticed that all my friends and   
family are in the stands too."  
  
"Yeah, I met them before I went in", said Ash. "They wanted me to tell you that   
they're all so very proud of you and they'll believe that you'll win this whole   
thing."  
  
"But did you see who my opponent was?!" asked Cameron nervously. "I have this   
feeling that AJ's gonna mop the floor with me and stuff poor Sandy in his mop   
bucket."  
  
"Just don't think about it", said Ash. "I'm sure you'll do fine against AJ."  
  
"I remember you thought the same thing when you battled him", said Cameron.   
"And you ended up losing. No offense guys."  
  
"Chu Pika", said Pikachu which meant, "None taken."  
  
"I think the reason I lost to AJ was because I let my head get too big", said   
Ash humbly. "The way I kept bragging about my wins and my badges, I didn't   
really concentrate too much on the actual battle and that became my downfall."  
  
"More like nosefall", thought Cameron giggling as he remembered the episode   
where Ash started to grow a long nose from all that untruthful boasting and   
when AJ defeated Ash, his long nose broke off like a twig. That episode always   
made Cameron laugh a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ash.  
  
"Oh, nothing", said Cameron getting his worried face back. "I'm just trying to   
laugh during my upcoming challenge."  
  
"Well, I can certainly tell that you're not going through a huge ego-trip like   
I did", said Ash. "Just concentrate on the game, figure out which of your   
Pokemon will be good against AJ's, and believe in the power of your Pokemon."  
  
"Thanks coach", smiled Cameron feeling not so nervous as before. Just then,   
the announcer started talking.  
  
"Fans, we have a surprise treat for all of you!" said the announcer. "We just   
received news from our beloved founder Zeus, that Cameron Fusterman has   
defeated Team Rocket for the second time about a few minutes ago!" The crowd   
cheered as they heard this news. Seymour and Jenny hugged each other for they   
were happy that Cameron had defeated their enemies and that they wouldn't be   
harming their boy for a while.  
  
"And as a half-time treat, our local Jennies are wheeling in the imprisoned   
Rockets so you can witness young Fusterman's latest victory." Two Officer   
Jennies started wheeling in a huge cage where Jessie, James, and Meowth were   
locked up in with James feeling blue, Jessie burning with red, and Meowth was   
feeling both black and blue. The crowd cheered and laughed as they saw the   
infamous Rockets they heard so much about locked up like savage Pokemon. Some   
of them even started throwing food at the Rockets.  
  
"AUGGH!" cried James as he got hit with an ice cream cone. "An ice cream   
headache in the worst way!"  
  
"Meowth's hate water!" whined Meowth as he got hit with a cup of soda.  
  
"But that's soda, not water", said James as he got hit with half a hot dog.  
  
"Who cares! It's wet ain't it?!" whined Meowth as a sticky candy apple hit his   
fur.  
  
"This is all your faults you two simpletons!" growled Jessie as she got chewed   
bubble gum in her hair.  
  
"How is this our faults?" protested James as a popcorn bucket landed on his   
head.  
  
"It's just is!" growled Jessie. "So let's just leave it at that!" Then a box of   
Japanese noodles landed on her head. "WHO THREW THAT?!" growled Jessie as she   
looked around the stands filled with thousands of people while a certain ninja   
girl was smiling innocently while twiddling her chopsticks.  
  
"How's that for a confidence booster champ?" smiled Ash as he patted Cameron's   
shoulder.  
  
"I think that did it!" smiled Cameron watching their enemies getting their just   
desserts for Gary had just ordered a bunch of cream pies to throw at the   
Rockets.  
  
In the other dugout, AJ was watching this interesting half-time show while   
lifting two dumbbells. "Maybe I shouldn't underestimate this kid after all",   
he thought.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, it was time for the match to begin. The cage that held Team Rocket was   
carted off to the side and Cameron and AJ were both standing on huge stands   
looking down at the green and white lined battle field below. "Let the match   
begin!" said the ref as he blew his whistle.  
  
"With pleasure!" laughed AJ. "Well kid, let's see how good your Pokemon are   
against my flying warrior! Go Noctowl!" and he released a huge owl with big   
eyes and even bigger eyebrows.   
  
"It looks like AJ's sticking with his usual strategy and has chosen Noctowl as   
his first battler", said the announcer as a picture of the owl appeared on a   
huge board under the name AJ.  
  
"Noctowl?" asked Cameron as he aimed his Dex at the owl.  
  
"NOCTOWL: the evolved form of Hoot-Hoot", replied Dextra. "Noctowl's huge   
eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to   
see in the dark."  
  
"You'd better knock that brat out if you know what's good for you you overgrown   
featherduster!" shouted Jessie trying to bring Cameron down so he'd lose. But   
Jessie got hit with another box of noodles while a certain ninja smiled   
innocently again.  
  
"Since Noctowl's a flying-type, I'll start with you Buzz", said Cameron as he   
released his Electabuzz onto the field. "BUZZ, EL BUZZ!" said Buzz while saluting   
his master.  
  
"And it looks like Fusterman has chosen an Electabuzz for his first fighter",   
said the announcer as a picture of an Electabuzz appeared on the right side of   
the same board under the name Fusterman.  
  
"Elekid's become an Electabuzz again?" gasped Ash. "I haven't really noticed   
that when they entered the field."  
  
"Pika, Pi!" said Pikachu who was glad that Buzz was grown up again, but sad   
that the cute little Elekid he befriended was no more.  
  
"Okay Buzz, start off with your thunderpunch!" said Cameron. Buzz nodded and   
started creating a sparking fist.  
  
"Noctowl! Create a reflect shield!" commanded AJ. Noctowl complied by   
creating a glowing reflect dome around itself protecting it from the   
thunderpunch attack. Buzz kept punching away at the dome, but with no success.   
"Okay Noctowl", said AJ. "Make it even more tired with a hypnosis attack."  
  
"HOOO!" said Noctowl as its eyes glowed causing Buzz to stop punching and yawn.  
  
"BUZZ, YOU'VE GOTTA STAY AWAKE!" cried Cameron as he watched his Electabuzz   
about to drop down on the ground.  
  
"But your Buzz looks so tired", cackled AJ. "Why don't I have Noctowl tuck it   
in? Noctowl, use a fly attack!" "HOOOO!" hooted Noctowl as it floated up high   
in the air and started to swoop down at full speed getting closer and closer to   
the sleepy Buzz.  
  
"Quick Buzz, return!" cried Cameron as he quickly sucked Buzz back into his   
ball and put Slowking onto the field. Noctowl flew down and bounced off   
Slowie's tough Shellder crown back into AJ's stand.  
  
"Is it raining today?" asked Slowie as he rubbed his crown wondering what hit   
him as a picture of a Slowking appeared under the picture of the Electabuzz.  
  
Noctowl got back on its feet and rubbed its sore head with its wing. "You know   
what to do Noctowl?!" said AJ. "Give it another hypnosis attack."  
  
"Slowie, push your crown down!" cried Cameron. "Okay Mamma", complied Slowie   
as he pushed his crown over his eyes so Noctowl's hypno-beams couldn't harm him.  
  
"He's got his eyes closed!" snickered AJ. "That's the advantage we need. Give   
'em your psychic attack! "HOOO!" concentrated Noctowl as it released a psychic   
blast at Slowie. Since Slowie had his eyes covered, all that the psychic   
attack did was make him see pretty retro-colored blobs in the darkness.   
  
"That's pretty!" said Slowie. "I give some to you too!" And Slowie released his   
psychic blast at Noctowl. Since Noctowl didn't have his eyes covered and they   
were extremely huge, the psychic attack did a lot of damage to poor Noctowl   
causing it to get knocked out. The picture of the Noctowl faded out showing   
that AJ's first Pokemon had been defeated.  
  
"Hey, you did it Slowie!" called out Cameron. "You defeated AJ's first Pokemon!"  
  
"I did?" asked Slowie with his eyes still covered. "I wish I could've seen it."  
  
"You just gotten lucky punk!" scoffed AJ as he pulled Noctowl back and took out   
another Pokeball. "But let's see if you can handle the cold steel and hot   
lightning of Magneton!" and he released what looked like three Magnemites   
bolted together.  
  
"There's a Pokemon I remember dealing with on my Gameboy", said Cameron as he   
pointed his Dex at the cluster of magnets.  
  
"MAGNETON: the evolved form of Magnemite", replied Dextra. "Three Magnemites   
are linked together by a strong magnetic force. Ear aches will occur if you   
get too close."  
  
"Sorry Slowie, but I don't want a water-type like you dealing with electrical   
appliances", said Cameron as he pulled the still eye-covered Slowking back into   
his ball. "Sandy, you want to handle this?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he eagerly jumped off the stand and ran out into the   
field ready to take on Magneton.  
  
"So the little hose stopper wants to get in the game", laughed AJ remembering   
what that little Shrew did to him today. "Magneton! Zap cannon now!" commanded   
AJ. Magneton suddenly used the same strategy Zeus's Ampharos used. It kept   
blasting zap cannons onto the field causing Sandy to get knocked back by   
powerful blasts.  
  
"Quick Sandy!" cried Cameron. "Do what you did today and dig to escape those   
zap cannons!"  
  
"SHREW!" nodded Sandy as he started digging for his dear life.  
  
"You can dig but you can't hide", laughed AJ. "Magneton, lock on and release a   
sonicboom!" Magneton complied and locked on to Sandy's tail just as he escaped   
into the ground. Then Magneton released a booming tornado into the hole Sandy   
had just dug.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Cameron realizing that digging away from a battle may not always   
work.  
  
As Sandy kept digging, he heard some booming noises coming right behind him.   
"Shrew?" he asked as he turned around and saw the sonicboom chasing after him.   
He started clawing up to the surface as the sonicboom tracked him down thanks   
to Magneton's lock on. Then Sandy burst out of the ground right behind   
Magneton. "Mag?" asked Magneton as Sandy jumped on top of it and stuffed it   
into the hole he just dug plugging it up.  
  
"Magneton! Get out of that hole now!" cried AJ. But it was too late. The   
sonicboom hit Magneton blasting it out of the hole causing some of its bolts to   
pop out and collapse onto the field into a pile of scrap metal. Then the   
picture of Magneton on the board faded out as well.  
  
"Great work Sandy", said a relieved Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he gave his master a dirt covered claws up.  
  
"I'm glad my Magnemite isn't here to see that", said Prof. Oak.  
  
"Don't worry Magneton", said AJ as he pulled all the parts back into its ball.   
"A trip to Radio Shack should get you fully buffed and recharged soon." Then AJ   
took out his third Pokeball. "Let's see if my Jumpluff will make you jump!" And   
he released a blue round bush with three branches each with a huge cottonball   
on them. "JUMP!" it squeaked.  
  
"Think of all the underwear I could knit Ash with all that cotton", said Mrs.   
Ketchum as Cameron activated his Dex again.  
  
"JUMPLUFF: the cottonweed Pokemon. The evolved form of Skiploom", replied   
Dextra. "Jumpluff drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores   
all over the world to make more offspring."  
  
"Okay Sandy, get back here!" said Cameron not wanting Sandy to battle this new   
grass-type. Sandy quickly galloped back up onto the stand as Cameron released   
his Crobat.  
  
"Okay Jumpluff", said AJ. "Pound that bat with your pay day attack!"   
  
"JUMP!" said Jumpluff as it started waving its branches around and gold coins   
started flying out of its cottonballs like huge wooly purses. "BAT!" cried   
Batty as she felt the currency of the coins hit her hard.  
  
"I guess money doesn't grow on trees after all", said Brock. "Just on Jumpluffs."  
  
"After I win this match, feel free to help yourselves to all this money!"   
called out AJ as the crowd cheered while poor Batty kept getting hit with coins.  
  
"How sadistic can this guy be?" growled Jessie as she tried to reach for those   
coins but couldn't for she was still locked up along with her other two   
teammates.  
  
"Meowth", growled James. "If that dumb weed can learn pay day, why can't you?!"  
  
"Because I'm no branch executive?" said Meowth. Jessie and James just whacked   
him for that bad pun.  
  
"Batty!" called out Cameron. "Avoid those pennies from heck with a fly attack!"   
Batty complied by soaring high up in the air and swooping down at Jumpluff   
dodging all the incoming coins and cutting off all three of its cotton branches.   
"Pluff?" cried Jumpluff as it looked at its pruned appendages.  
  
"It looks like that bush has gone bankrupt", said Stella.  
  
"Just use you synthesis power Jumpluff", called out AJ. Jumpluff smiled and   
concentrated. Suddenly three new cottonballs popped right out of Jumpluff's   
branches as if they were never cut off. "Now give it your cotton spore!"   
commanded AJ as Jumpluff sprayed some spores on Batty causing her to get   
trapped in a cotton ball then plop down onto the field.  
  
"Oh no!" thought Cameron as he saw Batty trying her best to squirm free from   
her cotton prison.  
  
"Now release a solarbeam Jumpluff!" commanded AJ. Jumpluff started   
concentrating while absorbing lots of sunlight through its body.  
  
"Quick Batty, use your hyper beam!" cried Cameron. Batty stopped struggling   
and started to charge herself up as well. Soon, both Pokemon had released   
their beams. But hyper beams were a lot more powerful than solarbeams and the   
hyper beam Batty released blasted her free from the cotton ball, cut through   
the solarbeam, and hit Jumpluff right in the face. "JUUUUMP!" cried Jumpluff   
as it fainted and Jumpluff's picture faded from the screen.  
  
"So you've defeated 3 of my Pokemon so far", said AJ. "Not impressed. Those   
were just my rookies. Now I get to break out my champion fighters! Now it's   
time for your Pokemon to start fading off the board! Go Magcargo!" and AJ   
released a huge snail made of bubbly lava with a black cracked stone for a   
shell. "MAAGG!" said the snail in a monstrous voice as Cameron activated his   
Dex.  
  
"MAGCARGO: the evolved form of Slugma", replied Dextra. "The shell on   
Magcargo's back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily   
with a slight touch."  
  
"Okay Batty", said Cameron. "Confuse that snail with a confuse ray! Batty? Uh,   
Batty?" But Batty just sat there on the field unmoving for she was still   
recharging from that hyper beam attack.  
  
"Now's your chance Magcargo", said AJ, "Flamethrower attack!" Magcargo blasted   
some fire at Batty causing her to faint. Then the picture of Crobat faded out.  
  
"Poor Batty!" cried Cameron as he pulled the defeated Crobat back into her ball   
as the announcer shouted. "Fusterman's first Pokemon has been defeated!"  
  
"GRRRRR!" growled Reiko just wanting to dump a whole mound of salt on that   
snail along with that announcer for making that announcement.  
  
"You did your best Batty", said Cameron. "But I think Slowie would do better   
against this fire-type." And he released his Slowking back onto the field.   
"Slow?" asked Slowie who still had his crown over his eyes. Then lifted it back   
up and was looking at the boiling face of Magcargo.  
  
"Magcargo, call on your sunny day power!" called out AJ. Magcargo concentrated   
and the sun suddenly started shining really bright. Everyone in the stands   
took out their sunglasses while Cameron had his cap to protect his eyes. Even   
Sandy took out a pair of cute little sunglasses. Slowie quickly recovered his   
eyes with his crown while Magcargo looked like it was getting hotter.  
  
"Quick Slowie, douse that Magcargo with your surf attack!" cried Cameron.   
"SLOW!" said Slowie as he released a wave right at Magcargo, but all that water   
just turned into clouds of steam the minute it touched Magcargo's red boiling   
skin.  
  
"What just happened?!" gasped Cameron surprised that the surf attack didn't   
work. "Slow?" said Slowie as he lifted his crown and was surprised as well.  
  
"Thank the power of sunny day", scoffed AJ. "Magcargo now has the power of the   
very sun. Show 'em with a fire blast Maggy-Baby!" "CAAAAR!" growled Magcargo   
as it released a huge clump of fire right at poor Slowie charring him just like   
how Batty got charred. Then Slowie's picture faded from the board for Cameron's   
second Pokemon had been defeated.  
  
"Not again!" cried Cameron as he pulled the singed Slowking back into his ball.  
  
"I'm starting to like this AJ human", said Meowth as he and Team Rocket watched   
delightfully at AJ making a fool of Cameron and his Pokemon.  
  
"Do you want to give it a go Sandy?" asked Cameron. "Ground attacks are also   
strong against fire."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy with rage in his eyes as he ran back out onto the field   
wanting to get revenge for Batty and Slowie.  
  
"Give 'em another fire blast Magcargo!" called out AJ.   
  
"Send out a sandstorm Sandy!" called out Cameron. "SHREW!" cried Sandy as he   
blasted a huge sandstorm at Magcargo before it could launch its fire blast.  
  
"It's just like when he beat my Arcanine", thought Gary remembering that time   
he and Cameron were battling in the Indigo League. Soon the storm cleared and   
everyone became surprised when they saw Magcargo. Its body was completely   
covered with sand with no trace of red lava anywhere. "MAG!" moaned the snail   
who was unable to launch any fire attacks.  
  
"Sandy would make a great member of the Pallet firefighting squad", thought   
Jenny.  
  
"You may not have any firepower left, but you still have some other features   
Magcargo", called out AJ. "Use your rollout attack!"  
  
"MAAAGG!" growled Magcargo as it started rolling like a huge bowling ball at   
Sandy. "Shrew!" cried Sandy as he jumped into the air and landed on the rolling   
rock like a clown in the circus.  
  
"Magcargo can keep rolling for hours!" laughed AJ. "Your Sandshrew will be too   
pooped to fight by the time Magcargo stops!"  
  
"I gotta think of something!" said Cameron as he saw Sandy still trying to keep   
his balance on the rolling snail. Then he remembered what Dextra said about   
Magcargo's shell being brittle and saw bits of ash falling off of Magcargo.  
  
"I'm not on Magcargo Mr. Narrator", said Ash. "Sandy is. And what do you mean   
by bits of me falling off?!"  
  
"ARRRGH!" said me falling backwards.  
  
"Okay Sandy!" said Cameron who now had an idea. "Try using a rock smash attack!"  
  
"SHREW!" said Sandy as he made a fist with his foot and kicked right through   
the rolling shell, causing Magcargo to stop and crumble into bits of ash, rock,   
and sand.  
  
"Magcargo! Are you all right?!" cried AJ. "CAAAR!" moaned Magcargo as its sand   
covered head closed both its eyes and fainted while the picture of Magcargo   
faded.  
  
"No one's ever defeated my Magcargo!" gasped AJ as he pulled the damaged snail   
back into its Pokeball. "Maybe I shouldn't estimate you after all Mr. Fusterman.   
No matter, because nothing can defeat my master of water, Azumarill!" and he   
released a huge blue rabbit with a long tail with a blue ball at the end. "AZU!"   
it said in a squeaky voice while Cameron activated his Dex.  
  
"AZUMARILL: the aquarabbit Pokemon. The evolved form of Marill", replied   
Dextra. "When Azumarill plays in the water, it rolls up its elongated ears to   
prevent their insides form getting wet."  
  
"Tracey?" asked Misty with stars in her eyes. "Does this mean your Marill could   
evolve into an Azumarill someday?"  
  
"I suppose it could", said Tracey as he released his Marill. "Marill", he asked.   
"How would you like to see your evolved form in battle?"  
  
"Marill!" squealed Marill with delight as she jumped into Tracey's lap and   
started clapping her hands.  
  
"Shouldn't she be cheering for Came-chan's team instead of Azumarill?" asked   
Reiko sternly.  
  
"Okay Azumarill, start off with a rain dance", commanded AJ. "ZU!" said   
Azumarill as she started doing a funky dance while dark clouds formed in the   
sky. Everyone removed their sunglasses and took out their umbrellas for they   
were all familiar with Azumarill's rain dance attack. Suddenly, it started to   
drizzle and Sandy could feel little droplets on his sandy skin.  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he ran back up the stand and got under Cameron's legs.   
"Here Sandy", said Cameron as he took off his hat and placed it over Sandy just   
as the rain got heavier. "You'll be safe under here."  
  
"It looks like you're too busy babying your Pokemon to continue battling!"   
laughed AJ as he stood there as the rain poured down on him. "Why don't you   
just go home before you catch a cold?! You're not wearing your pink galoshes.   
HA HA HA!"  
  
Cameron became enraged and released his Vileplume onto the wet field. When   
Reiko saw this, she released her Bellossom so she could watch her boyfriend in   
action. "BELL!" called out Bellossom as she blew as kiss to VP. "VILE?" smiled   
VP for he couldn't see well in the rain, but he could hear his love's cute voice.  
  
"Okay VP!" called out Cameron. "Why don't you remove all this rain with a giga   
drain?!" VP nodded and started sucking the entire rainstorm dry. Soon the   
bright sun came out and everyone put down their umbrellas so they could see the   
Vileplume and Azumarill getting ready to battle face to face.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill cheered for Azumarill. "BELL!" Bellossom cheered for VP.   
Then Marill and Bellossom looked at each other mean-eyed while their masters   
tried to hold them back.  
  
"Okay VP, use your sleep powder!" commanded Cameron.  
  
"Azumarill, use your icy wind!" commanded AJ. Just as VP had released his   
sleep powder, Azumarill blew a cold blue wind pushing the powder back at VP.   
Suddenly icicles formed on VP's petals and it started shivering while yawning.   
Then he fell right to sleep as the effects of the icy wind defeated him causing   
the picture of the Vileplume to fade out.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron as he sucked his poor sleepy frozen flower back into his   
ball while Bellossom felt sorry for her love while Marill cheered for   
Azumarill's victory.  
  
"It looks like I knocked out half your team!" laughed AJ. "Now you got three   
more which will become zeroes when my team finishes with them!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" grumbled Cameron. "We'll see. Buzz, I choose you again!" And he   
released his Electabuzz back onto the field who was now wide awake from that   
hypnosis attack. "Buzz, use your thunderpunch!" commanded Cameron.  
  
"BUZZ, EL BUZZ!" shouted Buzz as he made his sparking fist and was about to   
punch Azumarill until AJ called out. "Azumarill, use attract!"  
  
"ZU!" smiled Azumarill as it winked its eye and sent a whole flock of hearts at   
Buzz. Buzz suddenly put down his fist and started smiling goofily at the   
beautiful blue bunny. "Buzz!" he said in a cool easy-going voice.  
  
"Buzz, what are you doing?!" cried Cameron as Buzz started lying on the field   
with huge hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Your Electabuzz must be a male", laughed AJ, "Because once my female Azumarill   
launches her attract attack, no man will dare hurt her. But she can still hurt   
them. Azumarill, use your surf attack!"  
  
"ZUUUU!" shouted Azumarill as she released a huge wave catching Buzz in its   
watery grip causing him to drown while spitting out little heart-shaped bubbles.   
Once the wave faded, Buzz's picture on the board faded as well.  
  
"Poor Buzz!" said Cameron as he pulled his lovesick and lovestruck soldier back   
into his ball. "It looks like I'll have to call out the big gal!" said Cameron   
as he took out his Level Ball. "Go Scaleon!" and he released the huge dragon   
while the crowd looked amazed at this rare legendary beast.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" called out the announcer. "Fusterman has just released   
the rare, never-before seen in this era Pokemon, Scaleon. This is totally   
amazing! And since we don't have an actual photo of a Scaleon for our board, a   
drawing will be provided by Zeus's eight-year-old daugther, Maggie." And on the   
board appeared a crayon drawing of Scaleon. "SCALE?" smiled Scaleon impressed   
with the drawing and how the artist stayed in the lines.  
  
"You may be legendary", shouted AJ. "But my Azumarill will make you extinct   
again! Attract attack again!" Azumarill released her magic hearts again, but   
they didn't affect Scaleon one bit. "What the...?" gasped AJ while Azumarill   
gasped too.  
  
"My Scaleon's a female too!" smiled Cameron. "So your female rabbit's attract   
power doesn't seem so attractive. Scaleon, blow that bunny some kisses with   
your dragonbreath!" "SCALE!" shouted Scaleon as she blew some blue flames at   
Azumarill.   
  
"Quick Azumarill, use icy wind again!" cried AJ. But Azumarill couldn't for   
she was too paralyzed to even blow out a cold breath of air. Then she fainted   
and the picture on the board faded while Tracey's Marill hung her head down in   
disappointment while Reiko's Bellossom cheered.  
  
"This is almost a miracle!" said the announcer as the crowd went wild. "Five of   
our champion's Pokemon have been defeated. This has never happened before!   
Now AJ has only one Pokemon left to use, and you all know who that'll be?"  
  
"SANDSLASH!" shouted the crowd.  
  
"You got that right!" smiled AJ as he called back Azumarill and released that   
familiar feisty Sandslash onto the field. "SLASH!" shouted Sandslash as it   
started swinging its huge front claws around getting ready to make some   
Poke-pasta!"  
  
"Scaleon", said Cameron. "I don't want you to underestimate this Sandslash, it   
can be a really tough opponent. So let's try your most powerful dragonrage   
attack!" "SCALE!" said Scaleon as she created a typhoon around Sandslash, but   
the prickly mouse just stuck its claws into the ground causing it not to budge   
even though the typhoon seemed really powerful.  
  
"Neither rain, wind, nor dragonrage attacks can prevent my Sandslash from   
leaving a battle", laughed AJ as the typhoon ceased. "Go ahead and call out   
another attack, we dare you!"  
  
"Uh, okay Scaleon", said Cameron hoping this would work. "Release your   
waterfall attack!" Scaleon got under the unbudging Sandslash and doused it with   
a huge waterfall attack. But all that water didn't drench Sandslash one bit.   
It just shook the water all off while Scaleon backed away surprised.  
  
"I told you my Sandslash is strong against water attacks!" laughed AJ. "Even   
powerful ones like waterfall. It's now time to attack Sandslash. Use fissure!"   
"SLASH!" shouted Sandslash as it slammed a claw into the ground causing a   
powerful bolt to race through the ground heading right for Scaleon.  
  
"Scaleon, get out of the way!" cried Cameron. But Scaleon was so big that she   
couldn't escape the fissure attack. The ground exploded and Scaleon was   
launched up into the air and landed onto the field unconscious. And the   
drawing of the Scaleon faded out while Cameron's jaw fell open.  
  
"No wonder why AJ's always the champion!" said the announcer. "The way he   
trained that Sandslash to defeat the all powerful Scaleon is just breathtaking!   
Now both he and Fusterman each got only one Pokemon left to use. Who will win?"  
  
"It's up to you Sandy", said Cameron. "You're all that I have left. Are you   
sure you want to take on Sandslash? It looks like a powerful sandcastle of   
artillery."  
  
"Sandshrew!" said Sandy as he saluted his master and ran out into the field.   
Both of the mice bowed to each other in respect.  
  
"Go get that little pipsqueak Sandslash!" shouted James.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Meowth, "Make him pay for putting out my eye. Slash out both   
his eyes!"  
  
"You'd better win or I'll turn you into Sand-slush!" growled Jessie.  
  
"If a huge Scaleon couldn't defeat my Sandslash, what makes you think a puny   
unevolved Sandshrew would do any better?!" laughed AJ.  
  
"Don't you underestimate my Sandy!" called out Cameron. "I'll show you what he   
can do with his most powerful attack. Sandy, use your sandstorm!" "SHREW!"   
shouted Sandy as he blasted a huge storm of sand and rocks at Sandslash while   
the crowd took out their visors. But the storm suddenly cleared for Sandslash   
had somehow absorbed the entire sandstorm and was looking stronger than ever.   
"What the...?" gasped Cameron.   
  
"You should've known that sandstorm attack can't hurt ground Pokemon!" laughed   
AJ. "It just made Sandslash even stronger and given it even more ammo!   
Sandslash, use your rock slide!" "SLASH!" shouted Sandslash as it sent a huge   
pile of sandy boulders at Sandy.  
  
"Quick Sandy, use your rock smash!" cried Cameron. "Shrew!" shouted Sandy as he   
punched all the incoming rocks into sand getting closer and closer to his   
opponent.  
  
"Sandslash, back it off with your slash attack!" shouted AJ. "SLASH!" shouted   
the mighty slasher as it started waving its claws around backing away Sandy.   
"SHREW!" cried Sandy for Sandslash had actually left a small scar on his right   
cheek.  
  
"Sandy, are you okay?" called out a worried Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy in a tough voice as he rubbed his sore cheek until it   
stopped bleeding.  
  
"If only it could've reached his eye!" moaned Meowth.  
  
"Okay Sandslash, it looks like you've got it beaten!" said AJ. "Finish it off   
with your poison sting!" Sandslash turned around and started firing poison   
needles from its quills right at the poor Sandshrew.  
  
"If one of those poison darts hits Sandy's wound, he's done for!" cried Cameron.   
"Quick Sandy! Escape by digging!"  
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he started digging for his dear life just as the   
needles missed him.  
  
"Okay Sandslash", said AJ. "I believe this crowd wants to go home sometime soon.   
Let's end this match with another fissure attack!"   
  
"OH NO!" cried Cameron for he knew that a fissure attack while a Pokemon was   
underground meant serious damage and defeat. "SLAAAAASSSH!" shouted Sandslash   
as it slammed its claw into the ground and the center of the field exploded.  
  
"SHREEEEWWWW!" cried Sandy as he got blasted out of the ground and up into the   
sky. Cameron and the crowd raised their heads up as they saw the poor little   
Sandshrew go higher and higher. Sandy looked up and found he was about to hit   
a blimp. He quickly curled himself up and bounced off the blimp's bottom like   
a rubber ball. Then the Sandy ball bounced back down on the field, then started   
bouncing off everything from both Cameron's and AJ's stands, to a man's bald   
head, to a woman's huge stomach, to a guy's huge white smile.  
  
Cameron suddenly realized that this was all familiar. Sandy did the bouncing   
ball thing before when he was battling that big stone Meowth. Then he smiled   
and shouted. "Sandy, remember that attack you used to defeat Meowth?!"  
  
"SHREW!" smiled Sandy as he waited until he got in the Sandslash's direction.  
  
"Oh no! Not my other eye!" cried Meowth as he covered his good eye thinking   
that Sandy was gonna repeat that attack on him.  
  
When Sandy saw he was about to bounce off of Sandslash, he uncurled himself and   
made a fist. "Slash?" gasped Sandslash nervously.  
  
"Uh oh!" whispered AJ for he never really trained his Sandslash to be ready for   
this kind of attack. Then it was over. Sandy had punched Sandslash in the gut   
causing both of them to get knocked back. Sandy landed safely in Cameron's   
arms knocking him down while most of Sandslash's quills popped off from that   
powerful blow. Then a shocked AJ watched as his so-called undefeated Sandslash   
collapsed to the ground unconscious. Then the picture of the Sandslash faded.  
  
The crowd sat there silently, but then started cheering wildly at this amazing   
triumph. "He's done it!" shouted the announcer in a hyper voice. "For the first   
time ever, our reigning champion AJ has been defeated! And by the famous hero   
Cameron Fusterman too! This is history in the making!" And the pictures of AJ's   
Pokemon on the board disappeared and Cameron's Pokemon pictures aligned   
themselves in a horizontal line while a picture of Cameron making a goofy smile   
appeared right above them.  
  
"We did it Sandy!" shouted Cameron in his happiest voice ever. "We won the   
Ryooku League!"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy in an exhausted voice as he rested happily in his favorite   
human's arms.  
  
"WAY TO GO FELLOW CHAMP!" shouted Ash from the dugout.  
  
"YOU'VE COME A LONG WAY CAM!", squealed Misty.  
  
"THAT'S OUR FRIEND CAMERON!" shouted Brock and Stella together.  
  
"OUR BABY!!" cried Seymour and Jenny as they hugged each other with joy.  
  
"MY BABY'S FRIEND!" cried Mrs. Ketchum happily.  
  
"GOOD SHOW CAMERON!" shouted Bill.  
  
"NOT BAD!" said Gary with a straight face.  
  
"YOU DESERVE IT SON!" shouted Prof. Oak.  
  
"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!" shouted Tracey as he held up a sketch portrait of Cameron   
and Sandy in their victory spotlight.  
  
"I LOVE YOU MY CAME-CAN!" shouted Reiko with huge hearts in her eyes.  
  
"WE HATE YOU FUSTERMAN!" shouted all three Rockets from their cage. But they   
were soon silent as the two Jennies clubbed them and started dragging the cage   
away off to the local jail.  
  
AJ just stood there in shock staring at the happy winners, then looked down at   
his defeated Sandslash, which looked very strange to him. "Someone has actually   
beat me!" whispered AJ. "And it really doesn't feel so bad." He smiled and   
pulled Sandslash back into its ball and patted it. "You did your best my old   
friend", smiled AJ.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That evening, there was a big victory party held at the Vinegar Town hotel   
lobby. Everyone there was having a great time. Ash and Misty were sitting on   
a lobby couch still in love more than ever. Brock and Stella were also sitting   
on another couch also looking at each other lovingly. Brock didn't even turn   
around to look at the pretty showgirls that walked past him. Mrs. Ketchum,   
Seymour and Pallet Jenny were discussing how proud they were to have sons who   
were both league champions. Prof. Oak was looking through Tracey's sketchbook   
and became so impressed that he offered a delighted Tracey a job as his   
assistant. Bill was enjoying a snack of tea and the famous stickybuns that   
were imported from Honeydew. Gary was at a buffet table eating a dish called   
humble pie which he had seemed to be eating a lot these past years.  
  
All the Pokemon were let out of their Pokeballs so they could enjoy their own   
party outside in the hotel garden. It was kind of hard to get food from the   
buffet table since Ash's Snorlax kept eating everything he saw, but luckily   
Charizard backed him away with his fire. VP poured himself and Bellossom a   
couple of glasses of vintage plant food then they toasted to their blossoming   
love. All the water Pokemon were swimming happily in the hotel's pool, except   
for Golduck who was doing a crazy dog, I mean, duck paddle. "PSY-YAI-YAI-YAI!"   
he cried as Slowie grabbed him and swam him to the shallow end. "Pika, pi!"   
laughed Pikachu as he was sitting on a small raft with sunglasses and a fruit   
drink in his hand.  
  
Sandy, with a band-aid on his cheek, wasn't with the Pokemon. He was standing   
right between Cameron and Reiko looking at a proud sight. It was a photo of   
Cameron holding Sandy with VP, Batty, Slowie, Buzz, and Scaleon standing all   
around him. And above the photo was a huge slab of cement with Cameron's hand   
print on it, along with the hand, claw, wing, and petal prints of his other   
Pokemon. "Just look at that Sandy", smiled Cameron. "You and your friends   
earned those markings on that stone."  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy with pride.  
  
"And you earned yours too Came-chan", smiled Reiko. "Like the Pidgeot that   
trains her babies to fly, you've trained and cared for you Pokemon as well.   
And Sandy's obedience and kindness is the proof of that."  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he hugged Cameron's leg while Cameron smiled at both   
his champion Pokemon and true love. Reiko was happy too for protecting Cameron   
every step of the way on his journey, Officer Jenny had convinced the local   
judge to give her a full pardon. She was now a free girl. Free from ugly steel   
bars, free from tacky prison uniforms, free from toilets next to your bed, which   
might sound pretty nice if you think about it, and best of all, free from pesky   
Growlithes that like ruining romantic moments.  
  
"Hey Fusterman!" called out a voice. Cameron turned around and saw AJ   
approaching him. Cameron wondered what he was going to say or do to him since   
he beat him. AJ just smiled and shook Cameron's hand. "You certainly gave me   
the biggest surprise of my life rookie!" laughed AJ. "Someone actually beat me   
and my Sandslash."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to your Sandslash", said Cameron. "Will it be all   
right?"  
  
"Oh sure", laughed AJ. "Sandslash just needs a few days in the Pokemon center   
and it'll be up and slashing again soon. I tell you, it's gonna be funny   
having my 929th trophy case empty, but I guess new experiences can be   
interesting."  
  
"Say, I haven't seen you get a trophy yet Came-chan", said Reiko.  
  
"You're right Moonray", said Cameron. "After all the excitement, I haven't even   
noticed that."  
  
"Look no further my friend", smiled AJ as he stepped back to make way for the   
Supreme 4 who were approaching Cameron.  
  
"AAHHHUMMM!" said Zeus clearing his throat. "Cameron Fusterman from Pallet   
Town, for your great deeds of determination, courage, ingenuity, and love for   
your Pokemon. You have earned the victory and the utmost respect from all the   
members of the Ryooku League. And we are happy to present you this official   
Ryooku League trophy." And he handed Cameron a golden trophy that was in the   
shape of an R with a golden Pokeball in the middle. Cameron looked at the   
trophy with a tear in his eye while Reiko grabbed him and kissed him while   
everyone he loved cheered for him.   
  
"Thank you everyone!" said Cameron trying to come up with a speech. "I can't   
believe I actually won first place in something. This is truly an honor for me.   
And I wouldn't've won this beautiful trophy without the help of my friends   
supporting me, my girlfriend Reiko protecting me from danger, and most   
important, my best friend Sandy and his Pokemon friends who made all of my   
dreams come true!" And he gave Sandy the trophy as he hugged it and made a   
happy. "SHREW!"   
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, Cameron was in bed in his hotel room thinking about the big day he   
had. On the left was Sandy curled up beside him sleeping peacefully and on the   
right was his bedside table with his Ryooku League trophy sitting on it. Cameron   
smiled as he put on his glasses and got out of bed careful not to wake up Sandy.   
He looked in the mirror dressed only in blue jeans and his Pokebelt. Yes,   
he'll always have those ugly Sandslash scars on his chest, but Sandy now had a  
permanent scar on his right cheek so it was kind of like they were scarred for  
life brothers.  
  
Cameron smiled as he stepped out into the balcony and saw the bridge they   
crossed to reach Vinegar Town. Then Cameron noticed something in the water.   
It looked like a huge whale spouting water from its top. Cameron quickly aimed   
his Dex at the watery mammal.  
  
"Pokemon cannot be identified", replied Dextra. "There are still some Pokemon   
out there that haven't been discovered yet. It's a big world Cameron, and   
you're free to explore it!"  
  
"Thanks Dextra", smiled Cameron who was no longer surprised by his Pokedex's   
witty speech. Then Cameron looked at the beautiful full moon and thought about   
his Moonray Reiko. Just then, a ninja had leapt onto his balcony, grabbed his   
bare shoulders, spun him around, and locked him in a strong hug.  
  
"Like the Stantler that doesn't like living alone, I was feeling lonely tonight.   
Prisoner!" cooed Reiko as she continued hugging Cameron tightly so he couldn't   
escape. Cameron smiled and managed to pull his arms free and hugged Reiko as   
well. Then they kissed under the moonlight while a certain whale smiled a huge   
toothy smile, spouted happily, and swam off to explore the seas of the amazing   
Pokemon world.  
  
THE END!  
  
AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTES:  
  
Well, there you have it. The end of Cameron's Ryooku journey. I hope you all   
have enjoyed reading my sequel. And once again, I want to thank all of my fans   
and friends for reading and giving me ideas and encouragement throughout my   
second year of Pokemon fanfic writing. And another big thanks to God, my   
Heavenly Father, for giving me the strength and power to stick with this series.   
I might write some more fanfics soon, but right now I want to rest up.   
Hopefully, I'll see you again soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cullen Pittman. ^_^ 


End file.
